Lady Mine
by Telly Roarke
Summary: Não há como se mudar o que já foi dito ou feito… Depois que escolhas são tomadas e caminhos são trilhados, apenas há uma coisa que se pode ser feita… Aceitar seu destino.
1. Capítulo 01

**Por –** Telly Black

**Sinopse –** Não há como se mudar o que já foi dito ou feito… Depois que escolhas são tomadas e caminhos são trilhados, apenas há uma coisa que se pode ser feita… Aceitar seu destino.

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha não me Pertence! Ele é de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta fic foi criada apenas para diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

Sim... eu sei... tenho milhões de coisas para terminar... mas espero que gostem desta minha nova fic!

Beijokas

Telly Black!!!!

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Um\

ღ

Kikyou se deixou cair sem delicadeza na poltrona acolchoada que havia sido arrumada no canto leste do salão. Apesar de tudo, estava feliz pela festa finalmente ter chegado ao fim. Durante quase seis horas não tivera oportunidade alguma de se sentar e relaxar, pois como uma das anfitriãs da festa precisava dar a devida atenção aos convidados.

Chutou os sapatos para longe de seus pés, não se importando em ter classe naquele momento, e deitou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Fechando os olhos, sorriu ao sentir as mãos masculinas tocarem seus pés e começarem a massageá-los. Não necessitava abrir os olhos para ver quem lhe oferecia a massagem, conhecia aquele toque perfeitamente bem. Afinal, dali a alguns meses ele seria seu marido.

Em breve, ela, Kikyou Higurashi – filha da mais antiga família Humana existente e Herdeira das conhecidas Miko e daquela que representava os Humanos – subiria ao altar com Inuyasha Takahashi – filho mais jovem da mais antiga família Youkai existente, e também aqueles que representavam os Youkais. – Tudo isso, também, para provar a todos que os Humanos e Youkais podiam sim, viver em união.

Embora a sanguinária e centenária guerra entre Humanos e Youkais tivesse acabado há anos, ainda existia hostilidade entre as duas raças. Conviviam e andavam juntos nas ruas, mas poucos eram aqueles que ficavam íntimos. Por isso seu casamento com o Hanyou estava sendo visto como um raro acontecimento. Sua união com Inuyasha seria o segundo casamento entre raças realizado no mundo.

Quando lhe disseram isso uma vez, estranhara. Mesmo antigamente existiam mais Hanyou caminhando sobre a Terra. Mas depois de lhe dar um sorriso de compreensão, seu futuro sogro lhe explicara tudo. Antigamente, quando uma Humana se envolvia com um Youkai, a união entre eles acontecia apenas nas leis Youkais. Não havia casamento, apenas o Ritual Youkai de Companheiros.

O primeiro Casamento Humano e Youkai, fora o que terminara com a Guerra. Um acordo de paz selado entre o mais poderoso Governante Humano e o mais poderoso Governante Youkai, onde os herdeiros de cada um deveria se unir no Casamento e pelo Ritual. Acordo onde Inu no Taisho casou-se com sua segunda mulher, e com quem teve Inuyasha - um Hanyou.

Gostara de saber que estava fazendo essa diferença ao se casar com ele, mas preferia que não fosse daquele jeito. Toda aquela atenção voltada para ela e seu noivo a incomodava. Embora sua família também fosse rica, preferia que o casamento – embora grandioso – não tivesse tanta atenção da mídia. Não queria ter feito aquela festa de noivado. Seus planos sempre fora um jantar formal apenas com a família. Não pretendia ter terceiros e desconhecidos, envolvidos naquilo.

Sorriu e tocou a mão em sua perna, coberta pelo longo tecido azul-bebê. Os olhos dourados de Inuyasha a admiravam com carinho, e retribuiu seu olhar com a mesma intensidade. Amava aquele maravilhoso Hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados desde que completara dezesseis anos, e quase morrera de alegria quando ele lhe revelara sentir o mesmo. Foram quatro anos de um maravilhoso namoro até ele decidir que já era hora de casarem. Que já era hora de torná-la sua Eterna Companheira.

Inuyasha se levantou e puxou os frágeis prendedores de ouro e esmeraldas que mantinham seus cabelos negros em um coque, os fazendo cair em uma perfeita cascata até seu quadril.

# Prefiro seus cabelos soltos. – anunciou, sentando ao lado dela e escondendo as jóias no interior de seu terno negro. – Foi realmente cansativo hoje. – ele relevou desfazendo o nó da gravata. Sua face se contorcendo em uma careta. – E eu tinha pedido para mamãe não exagerar tanto nisto.

Kikyou sorriu, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha.

Izayoi, a mãe de Inuyasha, jamais deixaria um evento como aquele ser meramente simples. – como chamara quando Kikyou disse apenas querer o jantar entre eles. – Aquele seria um acontecimento único, e precisava ser lembrado como único.

# Conhece sua mãe… - entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele.

# Sim! – beijou-a na testa. – Mas não precisava de toda aquela atenção. Teve um momento que tive vontade de levantar para poder socar aquele orador. – fez uma careta ao se recordar do romântico e extenso discurso de um conhecido da família. – E tenho certeza que ela também. – beijou-lhe a cabeça.

Sorriu fracamente se lembrando daquele momento da festa. Não prestara atenção em nem um terço das palavras que o orador havia dito, e apenas notara que haviam pedido um brinde quando uma amiga lhe acertou as costelas com o cotovelo. Durante todo o momento estivera analisando as expressões de sua irmã caçula. Aquela quem temia deixar de lado e desamparada, e o principal motivo pelo qual não queria tanta publicidade sobre seu noivado com Inuyasha.

Sabia que Kagome amava Inuyasha. Sabia que embora sorrisse e lhe desejasse toda a felicidade com toda a sinceridade de seu coração, ela estava seriamente ferida por dentro. E mesmo sabendo ser extremamente difícil, tentava aliviar a dor da irmã de todas as maneiras. Ela iria querer isso se estivesse no lugar dela: mesmo que no fim a dor continuasse exatamente a mesma.

# Mas ela achou menos chamativo se levantar e levar Kagome para dentro. – ele completou.

Kikyou apertou a mão dele com força. Assim como ela, Inuyasha e Izayoi sabiam dos verdadeiros sentimentos da jovem. E ficava feliz por Izayoi compreender e tentar ajudá-la com todas as forças. Izayoi dizia que Kagome era a filha que ela jamais teve e a tratava como tal, afinal, conhecia-a desde bebê.

Fora Izayoi que fizera o parto de Kagome, sendo assim a primeira a tê-la nos braços. E mesmo depois que Kagome crescera, necessitando de outros médicos e não de pediatras, Izayoi continuara a fazer questão de acompanhar todo seu histórico médico.

Ergueu a cabeça, e pela primeira vez analisou todo o salão. Os empregados trabalhavam rapidamente para limpar todo o local e desarrumar a perfeita ornamentação que havia sido montada para a ocasião. Mas não estava interessada na decoração e muito menos no fato de não ter prestado muita atenção nela àquela noite. – ao contrário dos convidados. Sua preocupação era Kagome: Fazia mais de duas horas que não a via.

# Você viu Kagome? – perguntou, ainda vasculhando o local.

Normalmente, quando as festas acabavam Kagome sempre vinha se sentar junto a eles para reclamar de seus sapatos e elogiar o que merecia ser elogiado. E era estranho ela não ter aparecido ainda.

# A última vez que a vi, ela estava se despedindo de seus pais. – respondeu também se preocupando. Afinal, Kagome era sua melhor amiga.

Sim. Kikyou se lembrava. Aquela também fora a última vez que vira a irmã. Ela estava sorrindo e se despedindo de seus pais que viajariam aquela noite para o Okayama à negócios. E por isso, ela e Kagome ficariam hospedadas na Fortaleza de Inu no Taisho até o retorno deles. Miura – uma das poucas cidades totalmente Youkais – era uma cidade bela para se passar alguns dias, especialmente pelas praias.

# Consegue sentir o cheiro dela? – olhou-o.

Como um Hanyou da raça Inu, ele era capaz de ouvir e sentir o cheiro dez vezes melhor que qualquer humano. Uma Habilidade que era extremamente útil. Tão útil quanto a capacidade de Kikyou sentir a aura de qualquer pessoa - algo que herdara das Miko. – Algo bastante eficaz, exceto quando se tratava de Kagome. Por uma razão que nem mesmo seus pais sabiam explicar, ela era incapaz de sentir a aura de sua irmã caçula.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho e começou a vasculhar cada pequeno pedaço da mansão em busca do cheiro de Kagome. Mas a mistura de cheiros causada pela presença de mais de cem pessoas ali, estava lhe trazendo dificuldades.

# Ela não está na mansão! – constatou, afinal não seria difícil encontrar o cheiro dela se ela estivesse por perto.

# Onde ela está então? – Kikyou se colocou de pé, olhando assustada para os lados. Kagome não teria saído da mansão sem lhe falar nada, então ela deveria estar ali. – Inuyasha… eu não estou tendo um bom pressentimento… - olhou-o assustada.

Sentia um aperto em seu peito. Aperto que trazia consigo aquela sensação desagradável parecia lhe dizer que algo estava errado. Que algo havia acontecido com sua irmã. E por isso, Inuyasha imediatamente se colocou de pé. Ele, mais do que ninguém, conhecia os pressentimentos da namorada. Sabia que se ela sentia aquilo, algo realmente estava errado. E o fato de algo estar errado com Kagome, o deixava tão assustado quanto ela.

Em poucos minutos todos – os anfitriões, empregados e seguranças. – estavam vasculhando cada pequeno detalhe da mansão em busca da jovem. Ninguém a havia visto sair, nem mesmo os seguranças. E ela não estava na companhia de nenhum de seus conhecidos. E a descoberta do telefone celular dela junto a sua bolsa na cozinha, fez os ânimos de todos piorarem. Embora adolescente e um tanto quanto rebelde, a jovem de dezesseis anos jamais havia desaparecido daquela forma. Ela sempre avisava para onde ia e levava o celular junto a si.

Desesperada Kikyou sentou. Seu rosto escondido nas mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, enquanto tentava se concentrar. Mesmo sabendo ser inútil tentava localizar a irmã caçula. Ela não podia ter sido, simplesmente, engolida pela terra sob seus pés.

# Nós vamos encontrá-la, Kikyou querida. – a voz calma de Izayoi a fez erguer a cabeça.

A mãe de Inuyasha estava parada a sua frente de braços dados com seu esposo, Inu no Taisho. Sua futura sogra aparentava ter apenas vinte anos e não quase setenta anos – ela parara de envelhecer como uma Humana comum assim que se tornara companheira de Inu no Taisho. Seus cabelos negros haviam sido cortados na altura de seu ombro, e naquele momento estavam soltos. Sua pele era clara e contrastava com o elegante vestido negro que cobria seu corpo magro.

Já Inu no Taisho, cujos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados eram características de sua família, era uma visão mais madura de seu filho mais velho, Sesshoumaru. Um Youkai fruto de um romance que ele tivera anos antes de conhecer Izayoi. E a quem, Kikyou apenas havia visto três vezes em sua vida.

# Ligou para seus pais? – Inu no Taisho questionou, enquanto ela recebia o copo de água de Inuyasha.

# Eles estão no avião a esta hora. – sacudiu a cabeça em negação. O copo de água estava firmemente seguro entre suas duas mãos. – E mesmo que eles pudessem receber ligações, acho que não teria coragem de ligar. – franziu o cenho. – Eles se desesperariam ao descobrir que Kagome sumiu. – abaixou a cabeça olhando para o copo.

Inuyasha abraçou Kikyou pelo ombro a trazendo para mais perto de si em conforto. Não gostava de ver a noiva em tal estado. Detestava o fato de o olfato de todos os Youkais ali presentes terem falhado. Odiava desconhecer o paradeiro de sua melhor amiga. Mas, acima de tudo, temia o que aquela ausência dela podia significar, e o estranho olhar de seu pai. Jamais o havia visto tão ansioso, inquieto e temeroso. E algo em seu íntimo dizia que havia mais que o desaparecimento de Kagome em sua mente.

# Não acha melhor chamar a polícia? – Izayoi questionou suavemente. – Seria melhor que ficarmos parados aqui!

# Kami! – Kikyou sacudiu a cabeça brutalmente. A estranha sensação que tinha lhe fazia acreditar que a última coisa que iria querer em sua frente eram policiais vasculhando a mansão e interrogando ela e a todos os convidados.

# Onde está Sesshoumaru? – a voz de Inuyasha veio alta, enquanto tentava localizar o meio-irmão mais velho.

Kikyou olhou para Inuyasha estranhando sua pergunta.

O que importava naquele momento era a localização de Kagome, e não onde Sesshoumaru deveria estar descontando sua raiva pela raça Humana. O Youkai sempre fora bastante específico a respeito de seu desagrado pela raça frágil, e apenas fora capaz ficar ali para prestigiar o evento nas primeiras horas para Honrar o nome de seu pai. Logo depois desaparecera.

Mas Inuyasha não se preocupou com as ações de Kikyou. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de seu pai, tentando desvendar o que ele queria esconder por trás da mascara que quase caíra ao ouvir o nome do primogênito.

"Se ele achasse que Sesshoumaru tinha alguma relação com o desaparecimento de Kagome ele teria falado!" Tentou se convencer, quando aquela possibilidade lhe atingiu violentamente. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer caso Sesshoumaru encontrasse Kagome sozinha. Ele conhecia o meio-irmão. Sabia do que ele era ou não capaz. E ele apenas se controlava a respeito dos Humanos quando outros Humanos e Youkais estavam por perto. Seria perigoso ele estar sozinho com Kagome. Especialmente com o temperamento que ela possuía.

Kikyou suspirou tentando descobrir o que aquela troca de olhares entre Inuyasha e seu pai significava. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo a respeito e se livrar de um pouco da frustração, uma das empregadas apareceu. Sua face nervosa fazendo seu coração se apertar ainda mais, e suas mãos fechadas ao redor de algo que brilhava.

# Perdoe a intromissão, meus Senhores, mas… - seus olhos foram em direção a Kikyou, e sua mão se abriu.

Sobre elas estava um prendedor de cabelo. Uma jóia única coberta de diamantes e rubis que Inuyasha havia mandado fazer para presentear Kagome em seu aniversário de quinze anos. Uma rosa delicada de onde saiam três linhas côncavas, e que agora se encontrava parcialmente destruída. Como se alguém houvesse pisado nela.

Enquanto Izayoi pegava a jóia, Kikyou sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. Kagome era apaixonada por aquela jóia e jamais a quebraria de propósito, então aquilo significava que algo havia acontecido.

# Onde encontrou? – Inu no Taisho questionou.

# Estava na saída leste para o jardim, junto ao balanço e algumas taças de Martini.

# Kagome andou bebendo?

Izayoi procurou a resposta em Kikyou. A moça piscava desnorteada tentando compreender. Kagome nunca havia bebido antes, então para ela tê-lo feito aquela noite ela deveria estar realmente e verdadeiramente miserável. Tão miserável a ponto de destruir sua jóia preferida e desaparecer sem deixar rastros. E ela não fizera nada pela irmã. Divertira-se e em nenhum minuto, depois do discurso, se lembrara que a irmã estava ali sozinha e arrasada.

# Oh! Eu fui um monstro! – gemeu, chorando ainda mais.

# Meu amor… não diga isso! – Inuyasha pediu a abraçando. Seu pai havia acabado de ordenar que a criada mandasse alguns empregados novamente para o jardim. – Você não tem culpa…

# Tenho! – culpou-se, seus olhos castanhos se fixando nos dele. – Eu sabia que Kagome deveria estar se sentindo miserável e o que eu fiz por ela? Eu passei a noite inteira longe dela a evitando, Inuyasha. Quando deveria ter gastado ao menos um minuto de minha atenção com ela. – girou os olhos ainda chorando. – Por Kami! Ela bebeu! Kagome abomina bebida.

Inuyasha a abraçou, sua expressão desolada se voltando para os pais. Não havia palavras que pudesse dizer para acalmá-la. Assim como ela, se sentia culpado, mas conhecia Kikyou perfeitamente bem para saber que apenas a afetaria mais se começasse uma discussão sobre quem possuía maior culpa ali: Ela, a irmã mais velha; ou ele, o melhor amigo que ela amava.

Abraçou-a com mais força e beijou sua cabeça, contendo seu próprio desespero. Se desabasse ali na frente de Kikyou, e enquanto ela necessitava de alguém firme para se agarrar, a levaria direto para um abismo. Kikyou sempre fora uma pessoa centrada, nunca deixara seus sentimentos relacionados ao medo serem percebidos por terceiros, mas isso mudava quando o nome de Kagome estava envolvido. A ligação existente entre as duas era forte – algo que ele nunca havia visto antes. – fazendo com que Kikyou parecesse ser, muitas vezes, mãe de Kagome.

Fechou os olhos, mas imediatamente voltou a abri-los. Afastando-se de Kikyou com cuidado, voltou os olhos para a porta de vidro que dava passagem para o lado oeste do jardim. E o olhar de seu pai deixava evidente que ele também sentira. O cheiro de Kagome se aproximava deles lentamente, e mesmo sem vê-la, foi com dor que descobriu o estado em que ela aparentemente devia estar. Podia sentir o cheiro de seu sangue mesclado com o cheiro de água doce e suas lágrimas. Mas o que mais lhe preocupou… era a presença de um quarto cheiro.

Num salto ficou de pé. E compreendendo sua reação, Kikyou fez o mesmo dando dois passos erráticos em direção a porta oeste antes de Inuyasha segurar seu braço.

Sem poder sentir como ele, Kikyou lançou-lhe um olhar inquisidor. Ela sabia que a irmã estava se aproximando e queria correr para abraçá-la e depois brigar com ela por ter lhe dado aquele terrível susto. Mas o olhar dele e de Inu no Taisho a fez obedecê-lo e recuar um passo, pousando a mão sob seu coração. Mão que logo viajou em direção aos seus lábios para abafar o grito de terror que veio de sua garganta ao ver a irmã atravessar o portal de vidro.

Escoltada por um dos seguranças a segurá-la com delicadeza pelo braço, Kagome vinha andando a passos lentos. Ela estava completamente encharcada, e o vestido vermelho que cobria seu corpo estava rasgado em alguns pontos. Seus joelhos estavam ralados e manchas roxas eram visíveis em suas pernas e em alguns pontos de seus braços. Sua face delicada estava manchada pela maquiagem desfeita pela água e suas lágrimas.

# Kagome!

Livrando-se de Inuyasha correu até a irmã, mas não teve coragem de tocá-la ou abraçá-la. Ela parecia extremamente ferida e temia machucá-la ainda mais com sua ansiedade.

# Por Kami, minha irmã… - cobriu os lábios. – o que lhe aconteceu?

Os olhos de Kagome estavam inchados pelo choro e voltados para baixo, porém perdidos e vazios. Ela aparentava estar catatônica e não ver absolutamente nada a sua frente. E ao não obter respostas, olhou ansiosa para os sogros, Inuyasha e em seguida o segurança. Embora estivesse com medo da resposta, queria saber o que acontecera e quem causara tantos ferimentos a ela.

# Onde a encontraram? – Inu no Taisho perguntou. Sua voz estava séria e sem emoção alguma. Não era nada parecido com qualquer tom que Kikyou havia ouvido antes, e isso afundou ainda mais seu ânimo.

# Estávamos vasculhando o centro do jardim quando a encontramos vagando por lá. – o segurança respondeu, sua voz excessivamente cautelosa. – Ela estava desorientada e não respondeu a nenhuma de minhas perguntas, Inu no Taisho-sama. Sinto não ter podido ajudar mais.

O Chefe da família apenas fez um gesto leve com a cabeça, antes de tocar o ombro de Inuyasha num pedido de calma. Inuyasha apertava os punhos com tanta força que suas garras haviam perfurado a pele, o fazendo sangrar. E a forma como ele dirigia seu olhar de ódio à Kagome apenas deixaria a menina em pior estado.

# Kagome! – Kikyou tornou a chamar, se assustando por Kagome ter se afastado dela como se houvesse levado um choque quando a tocou. – Kagome? – engoliu seco, controlando sua vontade de chorar. – Kagome… sou eu meu amor… Kikyou! - sorriu de forma cálida. - O que houve? – insistiu, ignorando o toque de Inuyasha em seu ombro. – Por Kami me diga o que lhe aconteceu, minha irmã? – quase gritou, se desvencilhando do toque de Inuyasha.

Kagome piscou, e voltou os olhos para Kikyou – sua cor azul quase desaparecendo em meio ao mar vermelho causado por suas lágrimas. O segurança a soltou quando ela caiu de joelhos no chão, se abraçando protetoramente enquanto voltava a chorar desoladamente.

Piscando demoradamente e neutralizando as próprias emoções para acalmar o desespero da irmã, Kikyou inalou profundamente.

Deixou-se cair de joelhos diante da irmã, e sem dar-lhe oportunidade de fugir de seu toque a abraçou. A pele de Kagome estava fria e ela tremia compulsivamente, não de frio, mas pelo o que lhe acontecera.

# Eu estou aqui! – sussurrou, sentindo Kagome abraçá-la e enterrar a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu estou aqui…

Comprimiu os lábios e piscou com força, afastando as lágrimas – a forma como Inuyasha se comportava dizia que havia muito mais do que ela imaginava por trás do trauma causado a Kagome. E Kikyou sentiu seu coração se partir em pedaços, enquanto alisava os cabelos dela com carinho.

# Kikyou… - a voz da irmã veio abafada e fraca pelo longo período de choro, mas a tranqüilizou um pouco mais. Nunca imaginara que gostaria tanto de ouvir a caçula dizendo seu nome antes.

# Sim meu amor? – não sabia como, mas conseguira arranjar forças para pronunciar aquelas palavras sem evidenciar seu medo.

# Preciso de um médico… - Kagome olhou para baixo, sem romper o abraço, a mão fechada sob seus lábios, como se estivesse a mordê-la.

# Sim!

Kikyou fez um movimento com a cabeça, repetindo o gesto de Inu no Taisho. – agradecendo por ele já ter providenciado que o devido atendimento médico a sua irmã fosse solicitado. Estava sendo insuportável vê-la assim.

# Kikyou… - ela tornou a chamar. Piscando com força deixou mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos inchados. – Está doendo muito… - gemeu e chorou ainda mais.

Inuyasha trincou os dentes e tocou o ombro de Kikyou, incapaz de descrever todas as emoções que estavam em sua face, ao finalmente descobrir o que realmente acontecera a sua irmã. E abraçando a caçula com mais força, alisando-lhe os cabelos desarrumados, Kikyou deixou lágrimas caírem. Algo lhe dizia que se a soltasse naquele instante Kagome se perderia. E não podia perdê-la daquela forma.

# Vai passar… - disse, sacudindo o corpo levemente para frente e para trás. - Essa dor vai passar, meu amor. - Estava perdida e não fazia idéia do que poderia fazer para aliviar a dor da caçula. Procurou apoio em Inuyasha, e voltou a apoiar Kagome quando o viu fazer um leve gesto com a cabeça.

Ele sentia o mesmo que ela em relação a dor de Kagome e por isso faria o que ela desejava fazer. Iria fazer o monstro que a atacara de forma brutal e desumana pagar por tal erro, não lhe importava quem ele fosse. E Inuyasha sabia perfeitamente bem a quem pertencia o cheiro que tomava conta de todo o corpo de Kagome.

# Me perdoe… - Kagome implorou e se apertou mais forte contra o peito. - Não me deixe, Kikyou…

# Jamais! – ela prometeu.

Vendo as lágrimas de sangue a empurrarem sua melhor amiga para o fundo de um abismo, Inuyasha jurou: Sesshoumaru, seu irmão, iria pagar um preço caro por aquilo.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

Mandem opiniões...

Beijokas!

T.B.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Por –** Telly Black

**Sinopse –** Não há como se mudar o que já foi dito ou feito… Depois que escolhas são tomadas e caminhos são trilhados, apenas há uma coisa que se pode ser feita… Aceitar seu destino.

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha não me Pertence! Ele é de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta fic foi criada apenas para diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

**Ps.:** Esta é a minha primeira fic drama/drama. Os personagens, principalmente Sesshoumaru serão totalmente diferentes do que aqueles que normalmente monto. :P Sesshoumaru será frio e calculista, que apenas se preocupa com seu próprio ser. E Kagome a mocinha destruida e na beira de um precipício.

Reviews foram respondidas por reply... e para aqueles que não são cadastrados, as repostas seguem depois do capítulo

Beijokas

Telly Black!!!!

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Dois\

ღ

Apesar da dor de cabeça, sentia-se extasiado. Mesmo de olhos fechados podia sentir tudo girar ao seu redor, como se o efeito de uma droga extremamente pesada estivesse passando aos poucos. Droga que seu organismo Youkai exigia novamente, embora nada fosse capaz de viciá-lo.

Moveu-se e mesmo com a dor, sentiu que o colchão sob seu corpo era desconfortável e logo percebeu não estar em seu quarto.

Inalou pesadamente. O cheiro que atingiu seu nariz não era nada parecido com o cheiro dos móveis e dos lençóis de seu quarto. Podia sentir o cheiro de terra molhada, rochas e da água salgada do mar. E tão logo notou isso, pode escutar os sons das ondas se quebrando nos rochedos e a irritante melodia tocada quando gotas de água caíam nas poças de água. Pelo seu olfato pudera ver tudo ao seu redor e perceber que na verdade estava em uma caverna.

Mas como havia ido parar ali? Ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, primogênito do grande Inu no Taisho nunca havia dormido no chão antes.

Ao abrir os olhos tudo estava embaçado. E demorou alguns segundos até que tudo tivesse foco. E tão logo o conseguiu analisou o território ao seu redor. Realmente estava dentro de uma caverna, e através de sua enorme entrada pôde ver o mar quase imperceptível na escuridão. Não deveria estar tão distante de sua Fortaleza, afinal reconhecia aquele cenário. Por vezes se refugiava naquele lugar para pensar.

Apenas não entendia a razão pelo qual fora ali àquela noite e por que adormecera ali. Não se lembrava de ter chegado ali.

Tentou se levantar, mas a dor que alfinetou cada pequena extensão de seu forte corpo Youkai não lhe permitiu. E praguejando alto ergueu a mão diante de seus olhos. Nunca havia sentido dor em sua vida, mas tinha certeza de que muitos a descreveriam como dilacerante. Não se lembrava de ter sofrido nenhum tipo de ataque, mas suas mãos estavam cobertas de arranhões e queimaduras como se alguém houvesse lhe ateado fogo.

Podia sentir o cheiro de cada ferimento e praguejou ainda mais alto ao perceber que não havia uma parte sequer de seu corpo, livre dos cortes e das queimaduras. Queimaduras que algumas horas antes deveriam estar muito piores. – Podia sentir seu sistema Youkai trabalhando para lhe curar.

Quem havia feito aquilo à ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi? Ninguém era forte o suficiente para lhe infligir tanta dor sem que ele nem sequer sentisse o momento em que ela lhe foi causada. Mas o que mais lhe incomodava, era o fato dele ter um espaço negro em sua mente omitindo suas memórias da noite anterior. Sesshoumaru Takahashi sempre se recordava de tudo de sua vida. Sua mente poderosa e Youkai guardava todas as informações sobre sua vida. Nada se perdia.

Trincando os dentes, para evitar uma exclamação de dor, se forçou a sentar e encostar a parede desregulada. Todos os seus músculos e ossos doíam, numa dor que apenas alguém três vezes mais forte que ele, poderia ser capaz de lhe causar. Mas não existia ninguém mais forte que ele. Nem mesmo seu pai o era.

Analisou seu corpo e não conseguiu evitar que um rosnado brutal escapasse de seus lábios. Sabia que estava queimado e suas vestes parcialmente destruídas, mas ver era bem pior.

Fechou os olhos e se concentrou. – Desta maneira podia canalizar sua energia Youkai para se curar mais rápido, e ao menos ser capaz de retornar para casa. E logo seu corpo foi envolto por uma camada dourada de energia. Limpando sua mente, começou a refazer todos os seus paços da noite anterior. Necessitava se lembrar de cada pequeno detalhe para descobrir em que momento fora atacado e quem lhe causara aquilo.

Recordava-se de ter passado algumas horas na festa de noivado de seu meio-irmão Hanyou com uma mulher Humana. Um evento que muitos estavam vendo como um importante passo para a união entre a raça Humana e Youkai, mas que ele era incapaz de ver sem desprezo. Algo que ele deixava claro ao seu pai, desagradá-lo. Não gostava da raça Humana e não conseguia compreender a razão pelo qual eles – seres poderosos e que poderiam controlar o mundo. – deveriam se rebaixar daquela forma.

Tivera de unir todo o seu autocontrole para não acabar estrangulando um daqueles Humanos a poluírem o ar de sua casa. Ficara na festa até o discurso para honrar o nome de sua família. Seria desrespeitoso e desonroso – para as leis Youkais – não estar presente no momento em que seu progenitor estava sendo prestigiado. O mesmo acontecera quando fora obrigado a comparecer ao casamento de seu Pai com aquela Humana com quem ele sujara o nome da família. Com quem ele tivera um filho mestiço.

Como se não lhe bastasse, durante toda a celebração fora obrigado a suportar os olhares que algumas mulheres Humanas lhe dirigiam – obviamente na esperança de que ele se aproximasse dela e que no futuro se tornasse sua esposa. Isto tudo não apenas por seu porte, mas também por seu dinheiro. Mas ele jamais se casaria com uma Humana. Elas eram superficiais demais e seriam capazes de deitar com o primeiro homem que sorrisse para elas e tivesse dinheiro o suficiente para mantê-las no luxo e conforto.

Nunca beijaria uma mulher Humana e muito menos se deitaria com uma, embora já houvesse ouvido relatos de que elas eram melhores companheiras que as Youkais. Mas jamais traria mais desonra a sua família, assim como seu pai e meio-irmão estavam o fazendo. Seria ele o único a manter o sangue Takahashi completamente puro.

Lembrava-se que após aquilo, se retirara imediatamente ignorando o olhar de censura de seu Progenitor. Se exilando no jardim, onde o ar estava completamente livre do cheiro dos Humanos, ficou a passar o tempo resistindo ao impulso que tinha de expulsar todos de sua Fortaleza.

Sim, sua Fortaleza. Embora não fosse fruto de um legítimo Casamento Youkai era o primogênito, e como tal todo aquele reino seria seu no futuro. Embora tivesse que dividir alguns bens com Inuyasha, a Fortaleza não era um deles.

Mas então seu descanso foi interrompido. O vento passara a trazer consigo o cheiro de lágrimas, e curioso se levantara para ver quem chorava numa comemoração como aquela. E foi então que a viu. Sentada na cadeira de balanço que havia ao lado da porta que dava para o leste do jardim, a jovem chorava. Suas pernas descobertas – pois seu vestido vermelho com leve brilho de noite só ia até seus joelhos. – se moviam fazendo a cadeira balançar para frente para trás. E sob o colo ela segurava uma taça quase vazia do que ele identificou ser Martini.

"A irmã caçula da futura vadia de meu patético meio-irmão!" identificou-a. Apenas a havia visto uma vez - recém-nascida nos braços da Companheira de seu pai, quando ela atravessara as portas da Fortaleza pela primeira vez, - mas era fácil reconhecê-la. Ela era uma versão mais jovem e bela de Kikyou Higurashi, e estivera sentada amesa junto à eles durante os discursos.

Sua face transmitia amargura e não alegria. – um sentimento que deveria prevalecer uma vez que a irmã estava se casando. – Mas então se recordou de ter ouvido algumas das conversas de seu pai com a mulher Izayoi e imediatamente compreendeu: a menina estava assim, pois era apaixonada por Inuyasha.

E para ele, era patético ver como os Humanos se comportavam em relação aqueles assuntos. Deixavam-se ser manipulados facilmente por seus sentimentos e eram ainda mais facilmente destruídos por eles. Assim como aquela estava sendo destruída naquele instante. Por amar a irmã ela estava se deixando afundar em um precipício para que a outra fosse feliz com o Homem que ela queria para si.

Mais patético ainda, era os Humanos se esconderam em seus casulos para evitar que os outros sofressem. E era por isso que ela escolhera aquele local para ficar. Para não fazer a irmã ou o homem que amava, sofrer. Sofria sozinha, enquanto tentava aliviar seus sofrimentos em um copo de bebida.

"Patético!" pensou. O canto de seus lábios se contorcendo para formar um sorriso, quando ela limpou as lágrimas com cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem.

Girou enojado com aquela cena, mas seus pés ficaram imediatamente presos ao chão. O vento soprara mais forte jogando o cheiro da jovem sobre si.

Virou-se bruscamente e encarou a Humana com olhos arregalados em horror. Jamais a havia visto um humano que cheirasse tão bem quanto ela. Um perfume natural que estranhamente fez sua garganta ficar seca e por alguns segundos ele sentiu seu lado Youkai pedir para ser libertado. Seu cheiro era incrivelmente delicioso.

Trincou os dentes. Nenhum humano podia cheirar tão bem quanto ela cheirava, podia?  
_  
Se este é o cheiro dela… imagine como será seu gosto!_ – seu lado Youkai falou em sua mente. E sentiu sua garganta arder em incomodo ao imaginar o prazer que sentiria ao experimentar o gosto daquela menina.

# Ela é uma humana! – disse em voz alta como se seu Youkai estivesse de pé a sua frente. – Jamais contaminaria meu corpo tocando em uma Humana.

_Mas este Sesshoumaru a quer!_ – exigiu o Youkai, lhe fazendo imaginar o corpo dela colando e nu junto ao seu. Fazendo seu maravilhoso cheiro ficar mesclado ao seu. – _Há muito este Sesshoumaru deseja saber como seria possuí-la. Este Sesshoumaru exige que ela seja dele e de mais ninguém! Agora!_

Cerrou os punhos tentando afastar o desejo que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. Sabia que seu Youkai era mais forte, mas não iria deixar-se vencer por ele. Não se deitaria com uma mulher Humana, e que, principalmente, tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

# Uma criança…

_Não!_ – gritou seu Youkai. –_ Uma mulher!_ - o corrigiu sibilando. - _Uma mulher que se encontra em período fértil e que será a mãe perfeita para os filhos deste Sesshoumaru. Uma mulher que é a Companheira deste Sesshoumaru._

# Não! – rebateu. – Nenhuma Humana será companheira deste Sesshoumaru. Nenhuma Humana será mãe de meus Herdeiros. – anunciou com desprezo. – Os Herdeiros deste Sesshoumaru serão Youkais, e não Hanyou.

_Os Herdeiros deste Sesshoumaru serão o que este Sesshoumaru quiser!_ – rebateu seu Youkai, evidentemente irritado com o fato de ele estar resistindo. – _Deixe este Sesshoumaru tomar o controle e ir consolar sua Mulher. Já esta na hora dela saber quem manda.  
_  
# Este Sesshoumaru jamais dormirá com uma mulher Humana. - lutou contra seu Youkai.

_As vadias Youkais não mais satisfazem este Sesshoumaru. _- assobiou o Youkai com ira por não estar conseguindo o que queria. - _A vadia deste Sesshoumaru irá dar o que este Sesshoumaru quer. _- seu Youkai sorriu em desejo. E ele o repreendeu.

Não podia crer que estava desejando o corpo de uma adolescente humana.

_Deixe este Sesshoumaru tomar o controle!_ – insistiu o Youkai, e ele se viu trincando os dentes com mais força. – _Deixe este Sesshoumaru ir consolar a mulher que este Sesshoumaru quer. Apenas este Sesshoumaru pode ficar na mente dela. _– seu tom foi malicioso. E inconscientemente ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua. E seu Youkai tomou isto como autorização para assumir o controle.

O cheiro dela estava agindo como uma droga para ele, e ele estava sedento por saber se o gosto de sua pele, seus lábios e seu sangue era tão bons ou melhores do que ele imaginava. Lentamente foi caminhando em direção a Humana. Sua mente trabalhando velozmente enquanto imaginava uma maneira de persuadi-la a ficar com ele, sem que terceiros fossem envolvidos e o atrapalhasse.

Seu Youkai estava decidido a tê-la aquela noite. Não se importava se teria ou não que forçá-la a ver que teria de aceitá-lo. A única coisa que importava era o seu desejo. Quando chegou perto dela, foi com satisfação que a viu se assustar e se colocar de pé. Era óbvio que seu meio-irmão mestiço a havia alertado sobre todas as maldades que ele era capaz de fazer a um humano.

E o cheiro do medo dela, apenas fez seu desejo aumentar. Obviamente estava vendo a cor sangrenta de seus olhos.

# Sesshoumaru? – o seu nome sendo pronunciado temerosamente por seus lábios, o fez imaginar como soaria se ela o dissesse quando estivesse entorpecida pela paixão. – Você deveria estar na festa.

# Você também, mulher. – disse. Sua voz fria a fazendo estremecer, e recuar um passo. – O que há? Acaso está com medo deste Sesshoumaru?

Os olhos azuis dela se fixaram em sua face como se o desafiasse, apesar do medo. E seu Youkai ficou satisfeito em saber que a mulher que ele escolhera não parecia submissa. Num movimento único e rápido a prendeu contra a parede. A taça de Martine caindo no chão e se estourando ao lado de outras quatro.

Em choque, ela se manteve parada. O cheiro do Martine em seu hálito seria notado até mesmo pelo mais desligado Humano. Ela estava parcialmente embriagada e tornaria tudo mais fácil para ele. Alisou sua face experimentando a textura macia da pele extremamente alva, e umedeceu os lábios novamente. Nenhuma outra mulher que havia tocado antes se comparava a ela. A Humana era perfeita.

# Não acha que bebeu demais, mulher? Você não deveria beber… é menor de idade.

# Não acha que isso não seja de sua conta? - ela rebateu. - O que está fazendo? – ela questionou quando ele deslizou a mão por seu braço. Calafrios percorreram-lhe a espinha.

Sesshoumaru agarrou a mão dela e a apertou com força. Com um gemido de dor ela abriu a mão deixando a pequena jóia que enfeitava seus cabelos longos e negros cair no chão. E tão logo ele tocou o piso, Sesshoumaru pisou nele o destruindo. Seu ego Youkai não a queria ver utilizando jóias que haviam sido dadas por outros homens.

# Por que fez isso? – ela questionou, ódio imediatamente nascendo em seus olhos. - O que você quer?

Apoiando a mão na parede ao lado da face dela, Sesshoumaru a impediu de fugir de sua prisão. Ninguém o impediria de ter aquela mulher em seus braços àquela noite. Ninguém privaria aquele prazer dele. Nem mesmo ela.

# Você! - sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de morder a ponta de sua orelha. E foi com satisfação que sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar. - Este Sesshoumaru quer você! E este Sesshoumaru irá lhe ter.

# Pare com isso! - murmurou, encolhendo-se contra a parede numa tentativa de impedir o toque dele. - Pare com isso! - mandou com mais convicção, o afastando quando ele tocou seu busto.

# Preste atenção em seu tom de voz com este Sesshoumaru, mulher. – sua voz fria e cruel a fez se encolher. Segurou o queixo dela, a obrigando a encará-lo. – Este Sesshoumaru vai lhe fazer esquecer o Mestiço! Este Sesshoumaru lhe ensinará o que é prazer. – e sem permitir que ela protestasse a arrancou de lá pelos braços. A barreira que erguera ao redor deles, impedindo que os gritos dela fossem ouvidos.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos, rompendo as lembranças. A energia dourada ao redor de seu corpo se esvaneceu e ele se sentiu muito melhor. Agora sabia por que estava naquele estado. A mulher não era apenas descendente de Mikos, mas uma Miko legitima e queimara todo o seu corpo Youkai enquanto tentava se livrar dele.

Uma tentativa que apenas deixara seu Youkai ainda mais decidido a tomá-la como sua.

Tudo agora havia voltado a sua mente. E assim que o cheiro dela e do sangue dela ficaram evidentes em seu corpo, ele sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Não por ter se deitado com uma Humana, mas por ainda tê-la forçado aquela situação.

_Este Sesshoumaru não manchou sua honra!_ - reclamou o Youkai em sua mente. - _Este Sesshoumaru só reclamou o que me pertence por direito! _– ele sorriu com satisfação. – _Ela aceitou! Ela quis este Sesshoumaru no momento em que este Sesshoumaru a tocou!  
_  
Lacrou seu Youkai e em segundos estava lavando seu corpo no mar escuro, tentando se livrar do cheiro do corpo e do sangue dela. E tentando, especialmente, se livrar da sensação que aquele cheiro lhe trazia. Embora fosse seu Youkai que a quisesse e a tivesse possuído, as lembranças do gosto dela lhe trouxeram satisfação. Ainda podia sentir o gosto dela em sua língua, e sentir os calafrios que percorriam o corpo dela enquanto a tocava. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela a ficar mais intenso a cada toque seu. E podia sentir a maravilhosa sensação que os suspiros dela lhe causavam.

Sentindo as ondas quebrarem sob seu corpo, rosnou. Já era capaz de prever os problemas que teria por ter permitido que seu Youkai controlasse. A menina além de ser a irmã mais jovem da noiva de seu meio-irmão, era a protegida de seu Progenitor. Conhecia Inu no Taisho, ele colocaria sua honra a prova, sabendo que aquilo era a única coisa para o que ele vivia, antes do poder. E além de tudo isso, havia um fato crucial: a Humana se encontrava em período fértil. A probabilidade de ela acabar engravidando era enorme.

"Um herdeiro Mestiço!" trincou os dentes com a possibilidade. "Não! Este Sesshoumaru não terá herdeiros com sangue sujo!" prometeu a si, mesmo que para isso tivesse de matar a criança ainda no ventre da mãe.

_Não!_ – seu Youkai gritou, e ele sentiu a dormência no lado esquerdo de seu pescoço. – _Ninguém irá tocar na companheira e no filho deste Sesshoumaru!  
_  
Sesshoumaru rosnou, silenciando sua consciência Youkai mais uma vez. A dormencia em seu pescoço o irritando e lhe dando uma informação desagradável.

Soltando um alto urro de raiva se amaldiçoou por ser um fraco. Ele não havia apenas tomado o corpo de uma Humana… Estava ligado àquela humana, não apenas pelo filho que ela provavelmente estaria a carregar no ventre. Mas também a havia reclamado como sua _Eterna Companheira._

_

* * *

_

E ai?????

Agora temos uma noção do que realmente aconteceu com Kagome. Sesshoumaru a tomou como Companheira. O que será que vai acontecer? O.O

Ele vai querer continuar com isso? E Kagome? Como será que ela irá reagir quando 'despertar' de seu choque?

**Reviews:**

_Bibi -_ Opa... Olá! aqui está a resposta para o que aconteceu com Kagome. Agora o que será que vai acontecer? ^-^. Beijokas

_Mika chan - _Olá! Pois é. O Sesshy realmente foi culpado pelo que aconteceu a ela. Quanto a saúde de Kagome... bem só os próximos capítulos para responder o que vai acontecer especialmente em relação a este detalhe. Mas não se preocupe... de imediato... nada irá ser prejudicado na saúde dela. *Ao menos não de forma evidente e notável.* Opa... será? Nem sei... talvez eu os case... talvez não... não sei. :P Que bom que gostou. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tb. Beijokas

_Aninha -_ Olá! Opa! Que bom que gostou! Pois é... muitas coisas vão acontecer por causa disto. Esta atitude de Sesshoumaru irá causar muitos problemas... inclusive para ele. Afinal de contas Kagome ainda é uma criança. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijokas.

_Jessica -_ Oi! Que bom que gostou! E espero que continue gostando. ^-^ Beijokas.

_Rayssa-chan - _Opa... Oi! :P Que bom! Espero fazer de Lady Mine realmente um bom drama. Ai vai mais um capítulo! Gostou? Beijokas.

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:**

"Você a destruiu!"

"Ela aceitou!"

"Não sou obrigado a ouvir isso!"

"Vou deserdá-lo."

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Mandem reviews! _Eu realmente amo reviews! :P_**

**Feliz páscoa para todos vocês!**

***Agora vou comer chocolate atéééééééé não aguentar mais... :P***

**Beijokas**

**TB**


	3. Capítulo 03

**Por –** Telly Black

**Sinopse –** Não há como se mudar o que já foi dito ou feito… Depois que escolhas são tomadas e caminhos são trilhados, apenas há uma coisa que se pode ser feita… Aceitar seu destino.

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha não me Pertence! Ele é de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta fic foi criada apenas para diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

**Ps.:** Esta é a minha primeira fic drama/drama. Os personagens, principalmente Sesshoumaru serão totalmente diferentes do que aqueles que normalmente monto. :P Sesshoumaru será frio e calculista, que apenas se preocupa com seu próprio ser. E Kagome a mocinha destruida e na beira de um precipício.

Reviews foram respondidas por reply... e para aqueles que não são cadastrados, as repostas seguem depois do capítulo

E ai? Como foram de Páscoa?

Ainda não consegui enjoar de chocolate. :P

hehehehehehe

Beijokas e boa leitura.

Telly Black

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Três\

ღ

O clima na mansão não tinha nem um terço da alegria que a havia inundado durante a maior parte do dia. A alegria de um noivado havia sido inundada e completamente devastada pela triste verdade de um crime. E Inu no Taisho, embora poucos ali acreditassem nisso, apenas só não estava mais devastado que a própria moça.

Por anos, a pesar da resistência de Sesshoumaru em aceitar a união das raças, sempre tivera orgulho de seu primogênito. Afinal, eram extremamente difícil e raro ver casos em que Youkais que detestavam Humanos conseguissem conviver entre eles sem cometer - ou tentar cometer - um assassinato. E seu primogênito mostrava ser alguém passivo. Ao menos até aquela noite.

E enquanto coçava seus olhos, trancafiado na escuridão de sua sala, - como se ela pudesse lhe proteger do inevitável - Inu no Taisho acreditava ter sido muito melhor ver seu primogênito arrancar o coração de um Humano a sangue frio, do que ver que ele violara uma criança. Criança que acima de tudo, era a filha caçula de seu mais antigo e fiel amigo.

Deitou a cabeça para traz e fechou os olhos, pensando nos problemas que iria enfrentar por seu primogênito não ter maturidade e força o bastante para combater o desejo de sua consciência Youkai.

Tão logo haviam deixado a menina Kagome sob os cuidados do médico da família, em um dos quartos da casa, tiveram de retornar imediatamente ao cômodo. Desperta de seu choque a jovem começara a gritar e impedira o doutor, ou qualquer outro Youkai, de se aproximar dela. Sua energia espiritual estava fora do controle. Mas, assim que Kikyou conseguiu alcançá-la e abraçá-la, a menina se acalmou. Palavras baixas passando a sair de seus lábios, enquanto ela ainda chorava. Palavras que mostravam o seu sofrimento pelo que lhe acontecera.

Quase lhe fora impossível conter a raiva de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru havia agido errado e de forma desonrosa, sim, não havia como negar. Mas não podia permitir que os dois filhos iniciassem uma batalha sangrenta diante de seus olhos. Não queria perder nenhum dos dois e muito menos infligir dor a sua amada Companheira, à Kikyou, e até mesmo à menina Kagome. Inuyasha era forte, mas Sesshoumaru vivera mais e era mais experiente. E no estado que seu lado Youkai estaria àquela noite e todas as próximas que se seguissem, não lhe seria difícil vencer o caçula em questão de segundos. O primogênito, embora colocasse sua honra acima de tudo ignoraria o nome da família, as leis Youkais e o próprio sangue, e o mataria sem pensar duas vezes.

Kikyou, embora devastada pelo estado da irmã, acalmara-se e aceitara os conselhos de sua Izayoi. Depois de ter gritado e até mesmo tê-lo agredido fisicamente, quando o direito de flagelar o médico havia lhe sido tomado por ele, ela aceitara os remédios calmantes.

Porém, o mais difícil não seria ter de olhar para o primogênito e debater a situação com diplomacia deixando de lado a frustração que sentia. Estava sendo ter de fazer de tudo para omitir aquela tragédia para a mídia, por temer que os anos de tentativas de harmonia entre Humanos e Youkais fossem jogados fora devido aos hormônios de Sesshoumaru. E por temer, que isso chegasse aos ouvidos de seus velhos amigos, que lhe haviam confiado cegamente a segurança da caçula, antes que ele pudesse lhes explicar a situação.

# Como você está, meu amor? - a doce voz de sua Companheira o fez abrir os olhos, e voltar suas atenções para ela.

Izayoi caminhou até seu lado e recostou-se a mesa de escritório, capturando-lhe mão para prendê-la entre as suas delicadas. Um toque que sempre o acalmava, independente do tamanho da raiva, tristeza ou frustração que sentia.

# Pensando... - confessou olhando para as mãos dela, e a apertando com força. - Como está Kagome? Vamos necessitar levá-la a um hospital? - havia temor em sua voz. Pois não haveria como omitir aquele acidente se isto fosse necessário.

# Graças a Kami, ela pode ser tratada aqui mesmo. O doutor ainda está com ela, esperando que o medicamento faça efeito e ela durma. - retribuiu ao aperto de sua mão. – Agora ela está mais calma. Mas também está bastante desnorteada. Parece não saber o que acontece ao seu redor, enquanto sussurra palavras desconexas. O doutor disse que os ferimentos abertos não foram tão profundos e não foram provocados por Sesshoumaru. Ela deve ter se machucado enquanto vinha para cá.

# Ao menos isso me conforta. - ele sorriu de forma forçada. Agradecendo pelo seu primogênito não ter sido tão sádico. - Vai ser um problema limpar essa bagunça criada por Sesshoumaru.

# Apenas posso imaginar a dor que está sentindo agora, meu amor.

# Na verdade... estou mais preocupado com a dor da criança Kagome. - revelou com amargura. - A violência sexual pode destruir a vida de qualquer pessoa.

Houve um momento de silêncio, onde Izayoi ficou a apenas massagear a mão do esposo. Sua cabeça deitada para o lado e seus olhos fixos neles com carinho e com o mesmo amor que nascera nela por ele na primeira vez que o vira.

# Desculpe-me, meu amor. - ela iniciou num tom que ele conhecia muito bem. Ela estava preste a fazer uma pergunta, que acreditava que iria deixá-lo angustiado ou irritado. - Mas por que Sesshoumaru fez isto? Sei que ele não gosta dos humanos, mas não acredito que ele pode ter simplesmente agido por maldade.

Inu no Taisho sorriu calorosamente para a Companheira. Apesar de tudo, Izayoi considerava Sesshoumaru como se ele fosse seu próprio filho. Sua mão se fechou ao redor e a levou até seus lábios a beijando com carinho. Sabendo que, não importava a decisão que tomasse, sua amada Izayoi estaria sempre ao seu lado, o abraçando, o aconselhando e apoiando.

# Sesshoumaru acabou por reclamar Kagome como sua Companheira. - anunciou sem desejar fazer rodeios. E assistiu o choque tomar conta da face de Izayoi. - Passei anos imaginando a razão pelo qual Sesshoumaru nunca me apresentou mulher alguma como pretendente. Imaginando por que ele apenas tinha casos de uma semana com mulheres Youkais. Mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que o Youkai dele já havia feito sua escolha e apenas aguardava o momento certo para reclamá-la. E muito menos que a escolhida havia sido Kagome.

# Mas quando foi que Sesshoumaru a escolheu como mulher? - questionou-lhe com calma, sabendo que aquele assunto era algo delicado.

Inu no Taisho suspirou cansado, fechando os olhos e segurando a mão de sua esposa contra sua testa. Um gesto que ele sempre repetia quando queria encontrar respostas para algumas questões. Por fim, quando finalmente encontrou as respostas, ergueu a cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos de sua mão com a dela antes de pousá-las no colo dela.

# Provavelmente na primeira vez que Kagome atravessou as portas desta casa. Ainda bebê. - anunciou. Seu tom demonstrando a irritação que sentia por si mesmo, por ter deixado algo importante escapar-lhe os olhos. - Eu devia ter percebido a razão pelo qual Sesshoumaru saíra daqui tão apressado àquela manhã. Por que ele nunca ficava em casa quando ela aparecia aqui. Seu Youkai estava, inconscientemente, preservando-a. Se estivesse prestando atenção eu poderia ter evitado que as coisas acontecessem desta forma. Evitado que Kagome sofresse um trauma como este.

# Por Kami! - Izayoi expressou-se. – Ele a escolheu ainda bebê? Isto pode acontecer?

# Sim, minha querida. – olhou-a nos olhos. Existiam vários e peculiares detalhes a respeito da doutrina e lei Youkai que ela e a maioria dos humanos desconheciam. – E acredito que ela, mesmo bebê, tenha se mostrado apta a aceitá-lo como Companheiro. - ele suspirou cansado. - Por isso ele a reclamou esta noite. Ela já o havia aceitado.

Inu no Taisho soltou a mão de sua esposa se levantou. Caminhou por todo o escritório por alguns momentos, sentindo os olhos preocupados de Izayoi sobre ele. Mas ela não lhe falaria nada naquele instante.

# Se Sesshoumaru tivesse sido mantido ao lado de Kagome… - ele cruzou as mãos as suas costas, olhando para o nada. – assim como Inuyasha foi mantido ao lado de Kikyou. Ele teria controlado mais fácil a tentação que deve ter sido o cheiro dela para ele esta noite. Ele teria, assim como Inuyasha, sido capaz de dar a volta e se afastar antes que a tentação fosse demais, ignorando a dor que isso lhe causa.

Voltou-se para Izayoi – de pé e com as mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa de mogno. Seus olhos violetas imediatamente compreendendo a mensagem que existia por trás daquelas palavras. Compreendendo, então, a razão pelo qual Sesshoumaru, fora incapaz de controlar seus desejos aquela noite. E antes que pudesse dar-se por si, levou a mão ao peito e deixou-se, em choque, cair sentada na poltrona que ele ocupara minutos antes.

# Por Kami! – ergueu o olhar para ele. – Ela apenas tem dezesseis anos.

# Sim! Eu sei. – Inu no Taisho estreitou os olhos em contrariedade. – Fico pensando em como poderei contar ao meu velho amigo que meu primogênito violou sua filha, e a reclamou como Companheira. – abaixou a cabeça. – Tudo isso de forma errada.

# O que deves pensar nesse instante, meu amor… - Izayoi se levantou e caminhou até ele. Suas mãos imediatamente envolvendo a face dele. – É encontrar uma forma de remediar isso sem que Kagome sofra mais do que já sofreu. Peço que deixe para mim a tarefa de explicar-lhe o que ela necessita saber, meu amor.

# Tudo que você quiser. – ele sorriu-lhe com gratidão.

Apesar de todos os seus títulos, anos de vida e aprendizado com negociações, nunca saberia como explicar a uma menina o que iria acontecer com sua vida de agora em diante. Que o destino dela havia tomado um único rumo e que ela deveria desistir dos sonhos que um dia teve para algumas coisas em seu futuro. Seria realmente sensato deixar com sua Companheira aquele trabalho. Ela conhecia Kagome e tratava dela sempre que havia necessidade, era a mais indicada para isso. Ela saberia como colocar as cartas na mesa sem devastá-la ainda mais.

# Não se torture por isso, meu amor. – pediu-lhe, e abaixando os braços tornou a entrelaçar seus dedos aos dele. – Como os sábios diziam… não há um mal que não venha para o bem. Por muito tempo percebi sua frustração pelo fato de Sesshoumaru ainda se encontrar sozinho. Talvez essa seja a chance dele se tornar alguém capaz de amar e pedir perdão.

# Espero que estejas certa, minha querida. – sorriu para ela.

Seus pensamentos e intenções futuras sendo interrompidas por um forte estrondo.

Com um pulo, Inu no Taisho se afastou de sua esposa e abandonou seu escritório. Izayoi o seguiu de perto. Ao chegar no salão principal, viu o que mais temia. Os criados gritavam e tentavam inutilmente separar Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru a se atracarem como lobos selvagens destruindo tudo o que existia ao redor deles.

Os gritos e barulhos de objetos quebrados acabaram por trazer os seguranças para o Hall. E embora atormentada com a possibilidade de seu filho estar sendo ferido, Izayoi obedeceu ao comando nos olhos do marido e subiu as escadas em direção aos quartos. - ela confiava nele e deixaria tudo em suas mãos.

Aproximando-se, Inu no Taisho, ainda tentou separar os dois filhos com a voz. Os mandando parar. Entretanto, ao notar ser em vão, fez um gesto autorizando e mandando que os seguranças agissem com força bruta contra eles. E depois de alguns segundos, onde Inu no Taisho necessitou se colocar entre os dois, conseguiu separá-los.

# Parem agora mesmo! – mandou. Sua voz alta e severa, fazendo os filhos interromperem as tentativas de escaparem das mãos dos seguranças e reiniciarem a briga.

Inuyasha tinha a face marcada por socos e arranhões e algumas partes de suas roupas estavam rasgadas e manchadas pelo sangue que escorriam das leves feridas que Sesshoumaru havia lhe provocado. Sesshoumaru não estava muito diferente, ambos os seus braços sangravam por cortes profundos que Inuyasha havia lhe feito. Mas o que preocupou Inu no Taisho foi o tom leve de escarlate. Havia interrompido os dois exatamente na hora certa. Um minuto mais tarde teria resultado em um verdadeiro derramamento de sangue.

# Esse desgraçado merece morrer! – Inuyasha gritou a plenos pulmões, apontando acusadoramente para o Sesshoumaru. – Como ousa aparecer aqui depois de ter feito isso com ela, seu desgraçado! – continuou a gritar. – Sabe o mal que fez a ela Sesshoumaru? Você a destruiu! Kagome não merecia isso!

# Chega, Inuyasha! – Inu no Taisho ordenou, olhando severamente para o filho caçula. – Lhe mandei se manter longe de Sesshoumaru, não mandei?

Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, mostrando sua vergonha por ter passado por cima das ordens do progenitor. Uma atitude típica Youkai de respeito e vergonha que qualquer Hanyou ou Youkai demonstraria depois de cometer o mesmo erro que ele cometera ao atacar Sesshoumaru. E mesmo que não se arrependesse de ter arrancado sangue do mais velho, Inuyasha engoliu seu orgulho e demonstrou respeito.

# Perdoe-me, Chichi-ue! – ergueu a cabeça, lançando um olhar frio ao mais velho. – Isso não vai se repetir.

Inu no Taisho acreditou em suas palavras. Apesar do gênio que o mais jovem possuía, ele o respeitava e obedecia.

# Espero que não! – exigiu com a mesma dureza. – Agora suba e vá limpar-se antes de ir tranqüilizar sua mãe. Deveria ter pensado nelas antes de agir desta maneira.

# Perdoe-me, Chichi-ue. Como disse… isso não vai mais se repetir.

Lançando mais um olhar frio à Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha livrou-se com brutalidade das mãos dos seguranças. Arrumou a gola da camisa social parcialmente destruída e subiu as escadas em direção ao próprio quarto.

Inu no Taisho observou o filho desaparecer ao chegar ao final da grande escadaria, antes de olhar para os criados, num sinal de queria que eles voltassem ao que faziam antes da batalha estourar. E em seguida, voltou sua atenção para o primogênito – ainda firmemente seguro pelos seguranças, e com o escarlate dos olhos um pouco mais claro.

# Enquanto a você Sesshoumaru… - deixou seu desgosto e tantos outros sentimentos serem percebidos em seu olhar. – Espero você em meu escritório tão logo terminar de tratar de seus ferimentos. Fui claro?

# Sim, Chichi-ue.

Sesshoumaru fez uma mesura respeitosa, e com a mesma brutalidade de Inuyasha, livrou-se das mãos dos seguranças, desaparecendo ao terminar de subir as escadas opostas aquelas a que Inuyasha havia subido.

Como Inu no Taisho pensava, Sesshoumaru não demorou a bater a porta do escritório devidamente vestido. E, ele não deixou de notar, apenas com os cortes em seus braços muito que parcialmente cicatrizados demonstrando que seus poderes haviam sido esgotados para curar-lhe aquele ferimento.

Estendendo a mão apontou a cadeira diretamente a sua frente para que ele sentasse, e assim ele o fez. Os olhos frios do primogênito jamais o deixando e evidenciando que ele sabia o que seria tratado ali.

# O que houve? – indicou o braço, querendo saber o que provocara aquilo. Sesshoumaru jamais havia se permitido ferir daquela maneira e caminhar com a prova de seu fracasso.

# Com todo o respeito, mas não estou aqui para falar dos meus ferimentos, Chichi-ue. – Sesshoumaru anunciou sem desviar os olhos dourados do pai.

# Não! Claro que não! – Inu no Taisho disse, fazendo um leve movimento com a cabeça. - Por isso, vamos direto ao assunto.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, onde Inu no Taisho ficou a vasculhar algum sinal de arrependimento na face de seu primogênito. E recostando-se confortavelmente a poltrona, deixou sua expressão endurecer ainda mais. Durante a ausência dele pensara em tudo o que iria lhe dizer e em tudo que iria fazer quando chegasse o momento. E ao não encontrar sinal de humanidade alguma nos olhos ou gestos de Sesshoumaru optou pela opção que menos lhe agradava. Afinal, aquela era a única maneira de impedir uma desgraça ainda maior.

# O que pretende fazer, Sesshoumaru? – questionou, decidido a iniciar o mais passivamente possível.

# Foi um erro. – Sesshoumaru iniciou com frieza. – Algo o qual, este Sesshoumaru, infelizmente foi incapaz de combater. Não irá se repetir, Chichi-ue.

# Não estou lhe perguntando isto Sesshoumaru. – o censurou, sabendo que seria difícil manter a calma perante o comportamento frio dele. – Estou querendo saber o que vai fazer em relação a menina.

# Este Sesshoumaru não irá fazer nada! – seus olhos dourados continuaram fixos em Inu no Taisho. – Este Sesshoumaru lamenta, mas não irá fazer nada quanto a isso!

# Você a reclamou como sua Companheira, Sesshoumaru. – lembrou-o, deixando perceber sua autoridade tanto na voz como no olhar. – Não pode simplesmente erguer a cabeça, dizer falsas palavras sobre seu lamento, e continuar sua vida como se isso não houvesse sido nada.

Sesshoumaru, pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em sua existência, desafiou o pai com o olhar. Fora um erro deixar seu Youkai o dominar para satisfazer os desejos dele, mas não iria se sujeitar a aceitar a uma Humana como companheira. Especialmente quando se tratava de uma Humana que nem ao menos atingira a maior idade.

# Sesshoumaru! – Inu no Taisho chamou-o, começando a se mostrar irritado pelo silêncio. – Seu Youkai a escolheu como Companheira. Agora terá de aceitá-la.

Inu no Taisho observou o primogênito trincar os dentes com violência. Obviamente contendo a raiva por ter de ouvir aquela verdade, e ao mesmo tempo, contendo seu lado Youkai.

# Querendo ou não isso é a verdade! – continuou. – Você é o único culpado de toda esta situação Sesshoumaru. Deveria ter controlado seus impulsos de Youkai, como está fazendo agora ao me dizer que não irá fazer nada para remediar seus atos. Deveria ter pensado nisto duas vezes antes de forçar uma criança aos seus desejos.

# Este Sesshoumaru não a forçou a nada! – rosnou contra a acusação. – Ela aceitou! Ela aceitou este Sesshoumaru no momento em que nasceu.

# Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, Sesshoumaru. Que uma vez que um Youkai escolhe sua Companheira e que esta o aceite com sua alma e sangue, a Companheira jamais será apta a resistir a ele por muito tempo. Muito menos em um dia como o que ela se encontrava hoje.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o queixo. Sua expressão era séria, mas nenhum som abandonou seus lábios. Sim, ele sabia perfeitamente disso. Tão bem quanto o seu Youkai sabia ao decidir levar a menina para o mais longe possível da mansão antes de seduzi-la e possuí-la. Ele a havia escolhido quando ainda era bebê e a alma dela o aceitara naquele mesmo dia ao voltar os olhos de recém-nascida para ele.

Nenhuma mulher na situação daquela criança teria capacidade de dizer não ao seu Companheiro, especialmente quando se encontrava no período certo. Aquela era uma das obrigações e sina das mulheres que se tornavam Companheiras de um Youkai.

# Você a forçou sim, e sabe bem disto, Sesshoumaru. – Inu no Taisho continuou. – A tirou a força de perto da família, aproveitando-se da fraqueza de seus sentimentos por seu irmão e do fato de ela estar parcialmente embriagada. Você a forçou Sesshoumaru! É por isso que está com o braço ferido agora, não é? – apontou-o. – Deve ter esgotado boa parte de suas energias Youkai livrando-se do estrago que os poderes espirituais dela lhe causaram.

# Não sou obrigado a ouvir isso! – Sesshoumaru se levantou com brutalidade, dando as costas para o pai.

# Mas esta é a pura verdade Sesshoumaru e você vai ter de arcar com as conseqüências disto, quer queira ou não!

Inu no Taisho se colocou de pé. Os olhos duros encarando o primogênito, e suas mãos fechadas e comprimidas sobre o material caro de sua mesa de escritório. Sesshoumaru parou no centro da sala, sua cabeça se virando para encarar o progenitor e tentar compreender o que significava aquelas palavras.

# Não irei aceitá-la como Companheira. Não irei concluir o ritual e torná-la minha mulher. – rosnou, ignorando a dor de seu Youkai, por não estar conseguindo vencer dele daquela vez. – Não quero uma Humana e muito menos uma criança Humana como Companheira. – deu-lhe as costas e deu mais um passo para frente.

# Está a repudiando então? – Sesshoumaru tornou a parar, mas desta vez não voltou os olhos para o pai. – Mas espero… - fez uma longa pausa. – que você saiba perfeitamente o significado disto e, principalmente, as conseqüências desta decisão, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se virou de frente para o pai. Sua expressão evidenciando seu desagrado pelo tom utilizado por ele. Um tom que ele jamais havia ouvido abandonar os lábios dele anteriormente, e mesmo que inconscientemente, ele, Sesshoumaru, temeu por isso.

# Se vai renegá-la… - Inu no Taisho fez uma pausa, criando coragem para dizer aquilo sem demonstrar fraqueza.

Nunca pensara que necessitaria ser tão brutal com um de seus filhos antes. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, embora fossem difíceis de lidar, sempre demonstraram respeito por suas ordens e decisões. E embora sentisse uma dor imensa por ter de desistir de um dos filhos, mas não tinha outra opção.

# Vou ser obrigado a deserdá-lo!

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se arregalaram em horror, não acreditando no que seus ouvidos captavam. Quando chegara a mansão e depois da briga, vira os olhos do progenitor, sabia que ele deveria estar decepcionado por ter agido tão desonrosamente, mas jamais passara por sua mente que ele levantaria aquela questão.

# Vou deserdá-lo. Não posso aceitar em minha casa um filho que violou uma mulher… uma criança… - corrigiu-se – Engravidou-a. Reclamou-a sua Companheira. E que por egoísmo decidiu abandoná-la às mínguas.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se em silêncio. Naquele momento os ditos da doutrina Youkai vindo a sua mente como se estivessem sendo liberadas de um baú onde a muito tivessem contidas. E Inu no Taisho soube que havia atingido o ponto fraco do primogênito.

# Se você a renegar Sesshoumaru… juntamente com o seu deserdar… você estará desistindo do direito de possuir uma Companheira e filhos. – continuou, tomando o silêncio do primogênito como algo positivo para a situação. – Você sabe que se renegá-la, a natureza Youkai garantirá que nenhuma outra mulher que venha a ter em sua vida se torne sua Companheira. A única que ele reconhecerá é aquela a quem você reclamou e abandonou. Nenhuma outra mulher poderá dar-te um herdeiro. Nenhuma outra mulher irá lhe satisfazer. E você está disposto a isto?

Inu no Taisho manteve sua pose altiva, enquanto ditava a sentença do primogênito.

# A única ocasião que permite a um Youkai possuir outra Companheira e ter a chance de ter filhos com outra mulher, é se sua legítima e primeira companheira vir a falecer. – lembrou-o. – Se deixar Kagome, Sesshoumaru. Deserdar-lhe-ei. Não te reconhecerei mais como meu filho. E… - ergueu a cabeça, olhando com firmeza e força para o primogênito. – Com o direito que me é concebido como autoridade não apenas dos Youkais, mas como também desta família. Kagome e o filho que ela espera de você, não mais lhe pertencerão e passarão a ser responsabilidade de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes e fechou os punhos com força. Seu Youkai sentindo-se irado pelas palavras de seu pai a respeito da probabilidade de sua mulher e seu filho lhes ser tomados e entregues ao seu irmão Hanyou. Seus olhos tomaram uma leve coloração avermelhada e ele os fechou, controlando seu Youkai em seu íntimo, não iria deixá-lo tomar conta da situação mais uma vez.

_Este Sesshoumaru não quer que seu filho seja criado por outro!_ – rosnou o Youkai em irritação por sua resistência. – _O filho deste Sesshoumaru deve ser criado por este Sesshoumaru e mais ninguém._

# Não terei um neto bastardo. – Inu no Taisho tornou a sentar. – Não permitirei que meu primeiro neto nasça sem pai ou sem nome. E muito menos que Kagome, seja privada de se casar ou ter novos filhos. Não irei destruí-la mais do que já a destruístes. Kagome e meu neto serão cuidados como o deve ser. Não a deixarei definhar por tua causa. – olhou seriamente para o primogênito, estático no centro de sua sala. – Você está disposto a aceitar isso? Deixar de lado o direito de possuir uma mulher e de ter herdeiros? Se assim o está Sesshoumaru… sugiro que recolha suas coisas e deixe esta casa o mais cedo possível. Daqui a uma semana Kagome se tornará Companheira de Inuyasha. Seu filho será reconhecido como filho legítimo de Inuyasha, e por ele, será criado.

Inu no Taisho sabia que estava a jogar alto e teria problemas se Sesshoumaru, ainda assim, achasse que seu desprezo pela raça humana era maior que sua honra e decidisse renegá-la. Inuyasha jamais seria capaz de deixar Kagome abandonada e aceitaria tomá-la como Companheira no lugar de Kikyou. Mas isso não seria uma solução sensata.

# Inuyasha já possui uma Companheira! – rosnou Sesshoumaru, ainda disposto a se negar àquilo.

# Ele ainda não marcou Kikyou. – rebateu. – Nas leis dos Youkais Kikyou não é nada além de mais uma mulher com quem seu irmão se envolveu. E será a ele a quem Kagome e seu filho irão pertencer, se você renegá-la. – observou as ações de Sesshoumaru com cautela. – Então Sesshoumaru, irá renegá-la? Ou arcará com suas responsabilidades com honra?

Inu no Taisho ficou aguardando a resposta de Sesshoumaru, a estar em evidente batalha com seu lado Youkai, seu próprio desejo e a honra. Mesmo que ele aceitasse aquela condição ali, ainda havia Kagome. Não iria forçá-la a ele, quando ele havia atacado e possivelmente a traumatizado.

# Se é assim que o Senhor deseja que sejam as coisas, Chichi-ue. – o primogênito rompeu seu silêncio depois de alguns segundos. – Cumprirei com as minhas obrigações. Marque a data! Eu a tornarei minha Companheira.

Sem dizer mais nada e aguardar manifestações de seu progenitor, Sesshoumaru abandonou a sala. E Inu no Taisho deixou-se respirar um pouco mais aliviado, embora no fim, mesmo depois daquela conversa que tivera com Sesshoumaru, a última palavra seria dada pela menina Kagome. Se ela não o aceitasse. No fim, teria de deserdar o primogênito, enquanto o direito de ter uma família lhe era tomado.

_

* * *

_

E os tambores tocam!

hehehe

Ainda não vimos Kagome e muito menos sabemos como ela está reagindo a isto tudo. Prometo que isto virá no próximo capítulo. O que será que ela irá fazer? Aceitar Sesshoumaru ou arrancar Inuyasha dos braços da irmã mais velha?

Estas e mais respostas nos próximos capítulos de LM!

**Reviews:**

**maya - **Oláááá! Que bom que gostou. Pois é... não se preocupe... a vida de Sesshoumaru vai mudar drásticamente por causa disso. :P Apenas basta a decisão de Kagome. Beijokas e até mais!

**alucrad** - Oláááá! Pois é... ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer. Que bom que está gostando. ^^Beijokas e até mais!

**Lyla Moon **- Oláááá! hehehehe Quem sabe??? Muita coisa pode acontecer. Dependendo do Sim ou do Não de Kagome. O que será que ela vai escolher? E o Sesshy já a aceitou - mesmo que forçadamente - como companheira. :P É mesmo... ainda tem o fator "Pais de Kagome e Kikyou". ¬¬ Apenas os próximos capítulos poderão nos dizer o que vai acontecer. :P Beijokas e até mais!

Ai foi mais um capítulo!

Façam uma pessoa feliz e mandem reviews! :P

Eu sei que sou bem malvada e muitas vezes vocês desejam minha cabeça... mas... eu também sou bem boazinha e comportada. :P

Próximo post: Marcas de Um Pecado - Estou quase acabando o próximo capítulo...

Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo

B.L.T.B.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Por –** Telly Black

**Betado por - **Nathy Vieira

**Sinopse –** Não há como se mudar o que já foi dito ou feito… Depois que escolhas são tomadas e caminhos são trilhados, apenas há uma coisa que se pode ser feita… Aceitar seu destino.

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha não me Pertence! Ele é de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta fic foi criada apenas para diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

Mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem!

**BL&R** (Beijokas. E como dizem: Boa leitura e Mandem Review!) :P

Telly Black

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Quatro\

ღ

Com um sobressalto sentiu-se ser arrancada bruscamente da tranqüilidade. Toda a paz e alivio que sentia se esvaneceu como fumaça e logo sentiu a dor e a depressão tomar conta de seu corpo. Gemeu, ao movimentar sua cabeça para o lado e deixou que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, enquanto as lembranças do que lhe causara tanta dor voltavam para sua mente como tortura.

Sentiu uma mão tocar sua face, e mesmo sentindo o carinho que ela queria lhe transmitir, abriu os olhos e afastou-se dela com desespero. As lembranças vivas dos toques que ela ficou a tentar evitar e repudiar a cada segundo ainda estavam a ferindo como navalhas. Corroendo-a como o ácido, enquanto ela se lembrava como seu corpo reagia ao toque forçado.

Olhando atordoada ao seu redor, notou-se em um quarto. Um dos quartos da mansão Takahashi e o mesmo onde ela sempre ficava acomodada quando ia passar alguns dias com a família. E tocou a própria face, enquanto tentava se recordar, quando e como, havia chegado a mansão. Mas a única e dolorosa lembrança que vinha a sua mente, era a do momento em que Sesshoumaru - depois de se satisfazer não por uma, mas por repetidas vezes. - a deixara para trás.

Abraçou próprio corpo e ergueu a cabeça em busca da pessoa que sussurrava-lhe sons de tranqüilidade. Apenas naquele momento percebendo que Izayoi se encontrava sentada a sua frente, na beira da cama. Sua mão pousada com leveza sobre sua perna coberta pelo grosso edredom da cama, e seus olhos lhe transmitindo ternura, carinho e lhe informando que estava ali para ajudá-la.

E sem esperar nada, atirou-se sobre ela abraçando-a com força e voltando a chorar. Suas mãos se fechando ao redor das vestes dela como se temesse que ela desaparecesse e a deixasse sozinha com sua dor.

Izayoi retribuiu seu abraço, lhe passando proteção e o calor que sua mãe e irmã não poderiam passar. Suas mãos alisando as costas e a cabeça da menina, enquanto um som de tranqüilidade abandonava-lhe os lábios para tentar acalmá-la.

Havia deixado Kikyou dormindo num dos quarto e se encarregara de velar pelo sono da menina, enquanto pensava na melhor maneira de expor a situação, sem que ela sofresse ainda mais. Para no fim, perceber que não havia maneira fácil, segura, e indolor de fazê-lo. Embora Kagome mostrasse ser, na maior parte das vezes, uma menina com uma mentalidade mais madura que a de qualquer outra mulher adulta. Nenhuma mulher estava preparada e teria forças para se reerguer de uma vez e aceitar o que seu destino havia lhe preparado.

E se surpreendera ainda mais, por perceber que seu tempo fora reduzido, ao ouvi-la gemer em sinal de que os efeitos dos analgésicos e calmantes haviam - antecipadamente, e provavelmente por causa de seus poderes de Miko - se extinguido.

# Está tudo bem agora minha querida! - Izayoi garantiu, tocando-lhe a perna.

Ela já havia parado de chorar e estava a segurar o copo com água firmemente entre os dedos, enquanto olhava fixamente para a água dentro dele. Poderia aliviar a tensão, mas temia começar a tremer se o fizesse. A poção que Izayoi havia lhe dado a pouco tempo já agia milagrosamente em seu corpo a livrando de toda a dor que sentia.

"Ao menos a dor física." lembrou-se olhando para a água, como se ela pudesse lhe trazer as soluções para tudo aquilo.

Enquanto lhe acalmava, Izayoi havia lhe explicado como a haviam encontrado e ficou a questionar-se como havia conseguido forças para caminhar até a mansão. Mas enquanto verificava todo seu corpo sem que Izayoi notasse, pode compreender a razão pelo qual havia tantos arranhões em seus braços e pernas. Deveria ter caído e se arranhado por entre as plantes do jardim, afinal, as únicas coisas que sentira, enquanto Sesshoumaru fazia o que fazia, foram as forças de suas mãos para mantê-la aprisionada a ele.

Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios e engoliu o bolo incômodo em sua garganta. Repudiava-se e odiava-se por ter sido incapaz de afastá-lo dela. Por ter se rendido aos toques dele e pronunciando palavras que não queria que abandonassem seus lábios. Por seu corpo tê-la traído de forma tão baixa, quando deveria tê-la ajudado e o odiado, como sua mente fazia.

# Sou uma vadia... - sussurrou.

Mas Izayoi foi perfeitamente capaz de compreendê-la. Fazendo um gesto com as mãos, dispensou as duas criadas que lhes faziam companhia, e se aproximou mais da menina que amava como se fosse sua própria filha.

# Não diga isso, meu anjo! - alisou-lhe o rosto. - Você não é isto! É apenas uma vítima.

# Mas eu deixei que isto acontecesse. - abaixou o olhar. Lágrimas tornando a brotar em seus olhos. - Quando ele...

Ela ergueu a cabeça. Seus lábios puxando o ar com força enquanto piscava os olhos por repetidas vezes em busca de forças para continuar. Agradecendo naquele momento por Kikyou ter aceitado ser dopada para poder descansar. Assim ela não teria de sofrer mais presenciando aquilo.

# Eu quis que continuasse... Internamente eu quis que ele continuasse. - abaixou a cabeça. Mais lágrimas caindo em seu colo, enquanto alisava as mãos tentando, em vão, fazer a dormência nelas serem extintas pelo atrito. - Eu não quis que ele parasse. Eu não fiz com que ele parasse.

# Oh meu amor! - tocou a face dela mais uma vez. Desta vez fechando sua mão ao redor de seu queixo para que ela a encarasse. - Acredite em mim quando digo que não tem culpa, meu bem. - sua voz soou doce. – Seja mais forte do que já o está sendo, para aguentar a carga que irei lhe jogar, sem opções, agora. Seja forte para se manter em pé.

Kagome piscou e sentiu como se mais um buraco estivesse se abrindo sob seus pés. O olhar, o tom de voz que ela utilizava para lhe falar, dando-lhe pistas de que o que estava por vir era ainda pior que a experiência que tivera. Uma experiência que ouvira algumas de suas amigas narrarem com paixão e entusiasmo, mas que para ela não passava de um pesadelo.

Fechando os olhos por rápidos segundo, tornou a engolir seco, imaginando se não seria melhor para si mesma enfrentar mais cargas quando tivesse ao menos aliviado um terço do peso dos atos de Sesshoumaru.

# Sei que preferia que deixasse isso para mais tarde, Kagome. – tomando-lhe o copo da mão e o colocando de lado, Izayoi segurou as mãos de Kagome entre as suas. – Mas não acho que isso seja sensato.

Kagome mordeu o lábio e fez um trêmulo gesto com a cabeça, concordando com ela. E implorando a Kami, por forças para verdadeiramente agüentar o que ainda lhe faltava vir.

# Você não foi capaz de impedir de Sesshoumaru fazer o que ele fez com você, Kagome… porque ele te escolheu como Companheira. Ele te reclamou como Companheira. E você o aceitou…

A jovem sentiu todas as suas forças se esvaírem e Izayoi assistiu o horror e choque passar pelos olhos azuis. Por varias vezes seus lábios se abriram e fecharam incapazes de produzir qualquer espécie de som ou ruído. A dormência em suas mãos e pés se tornando menos suportáveis.

Conhecia algumas das regras Youkais, especialmente ligadas ao Casamento Youkai por causa de Kikyou e Inuyasha. Mas se não estava enganada para que isso ocorresse havia a necessidade de que ambas as partes tivessem se aceito como marido e mulher.

# Por Kami…

Sua voz quase morta cortou o coração de Izayoi e ela a assistiu piscar para conter as lágrimas, enquanto levava a mão até a base do lado de esquerdo de seu pescoço. Ali, pode sentir a pequena ferida de provocada pelos caninos de Sesshoumaru. Deixou as mãos caírem em seu colo e olhou para Izayoi. Sua visão dela, totalmente nublada pelas lágrimas.

# Não! Por que ele fez isso? – conseguiu perguntar sem gaguejar.

Conhecia Sesshoumaru por tudo o que Inuyasha e Kikyou haviam lhe contado sobre ele. Embora toda a família de Inu no Taisho apoiasse a união dos Humanos e dos Youkais, o primogênito do Youkai que representava a todos de sua raça, não apoiava aquela idéia. Era frio, calculista, e na maior parte do tempo se mantinha longe dos Humanos enquanto expressava seu desprezo por eles.

Então, por que, ele havia decidido logo por ela dentre milhões? Por que ele havia lhe marcado como Companheira, em um caminho sem volta, quando as únicas mulheres que ele dizia querer eram as Youkais?

# Ele te escolheu como Companheira, meu bem. – repetiu. E Kagome começou a sacudir a cabeça de um lado para o outro, em negação. – Kagome! Isto é algo que ninguém, infelizmente, pode controlar. Quando a consciência Youkai escolhe quem ele quer como mulher para toda a vida, nenhum Youkai pode ir contra isso.

# Ele podia ter se controlado! – praticamente gritou, enquanto se contorcia na cama atordoada e sentindo as dores voltarem a lhe torturar. – Ele não podia ter feito isso comigo! – parou. – Inuyasha sempre se controlou com Kikyou. – sussurrou. - Ela sempre me disse isso.

Izayoi a encarou com ternura, novamente tocando-lhe a face. Tentando ao mesmo tempo, aliviar a angustia que era vê-la olhá-la daquela forma. Não apenas com desespero, dor e medo, mas pedindo-lhe ajuda. Implorando para que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo terrível do qual ela iria despertar a qualquer momento.

# Kagome, querida. – iniciou em tom baixo. – Inuyasha escolheu e aceitou Kikyou como companheira há um tempo, isto é certo. Mas ele vem a acompanhando há um bom tempo. Ele vem controlando seus instintos sobre ela há anos. E mesmo assim… quando ela se encontra em um determinado período, ele a evita. Você sabe disso. Meu bem… Não foi o mesmo com você e Sesshoumaru. Infelizmente… não foi o mesmo.

Kagome abaixou o olhar, não querendo mais ouvir nada a respeito daquilo. Queria apenas afundar-se contra aquele colchão, fechar os olhos e simplesmente… desaparecer. Havia ouvido mulheres falarem a respeito da terrível experiência de um estupro, nos jornais e seriados de televisão, mas nunca imaginara que a dor realmente poderia ser insuportável.

# Nós… acreditamos que a consciência Youkai de Sesshoumaru tenha lhe escolhido na primeira vez que você veio aqui. – continuou. – Infelizmente, ninguém, nem o próprio Sesshoumaru percebeu isso, para que tomássemos as medidas mais seguras. - Izayoi inclinou-se para frente. - Kagome, meu bem? – chamou-a desejando que ela a olhasse.

Seria melhor vê-la gritando e jogando pragas, do que vê-la em um silêncio depressivo. Como médica, ela sabia que aquele estado de humor seria muito melhor em tal situação.

# Kagome… - tornou a chamá-la, mas, assim como a primeira tentativa, foi em vão. – Meu anjo… eu não estou querendo apontar um culpado e muito menos justificar Sesshoumaru… mas você precisa saber que o que aconteceu… aconteceu por você se encontrar no período que os Youkais gostam de chamar como 'o tempo perfeito para o Casamento'.

Quase lhe foi impossível conter um suspiro de alivio quando viu a testa de Kagome se franzir.

Abandonando a tranqüilidade que misteriosamente a havia abraçado, Kagome ficou a repetir a última frase de Izayoi em sua mente. As palavras haviam lhe soado familiares, pois as ouvira abandonarem os lábios de Kikyou certa vez enquanto lhe explicava por que havia certas épocas que ela passava dias sem ver Inuyasha.

# É muito difícil para os Youkais se controlarem nestas épocas, especialmente co-

# Izayoi-sama?

A jovem a chamou num sussurro, a interrompendo. Sua cabeça se erguendo e seus olhos azuis se fixando nela com intensidade. E naquele momento, Izayoi soube o que estaria a passar pela cabeça dela. E antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, na tentativa de adiar aquilo, a palavra saiu com medo dos lábios de Kagome.

# Eu estou grávida?

* * *

Prontinho!

Sei que ficou curtinho... mas não me matem plix.

Ai está a reação de Kagome! O que aconteceu no ponto de vista dela. *Finalmente!* O que será que vai acontecer agora? Como será que ela vai levar essa noticia?

Tudo isso e muito mais nos próximos capítulos.

Respostas das reviews:

Lyla Moon - Olá menina! Pois é, foi isso mesmo que ele fez. o.O' Ai está Kagome... e se ela vai ou não aceitar e o que vai acontecer, são respostas para os próximos capítulo. Beijokas. Até o próximo capítulo.

Aninha - Olááá! Pois é. Como Kagome vai ragir a Sesshoumaru em pessoa... bem isso só apenas nos próximos capítulos, até pq eles vão demorar um pouco a se verem juntos e sozinhos. Qual será que vai ser a resposta dela mediante a tudo isso? *cara de suspense.* hahahahahahahahahahaahahah Bem... isso é pq ele se julga realeza... Mas isso vai passar com o tempo. hehehehehehehe. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

srta Carol - Olááá! Pois é, não posso dizer o mesmo destee capítulo *Shame!* Opa... o.O Vou passar a te responder pelo site mesmo, então. ok? Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber disso. Que bom que gostou de como coloquei o Sesshy. Pois é... ele ainda vai ter muito problema com a essência dele e seu lado Youkai. - afinal... o que ele realmente sente é o lado Youkai que controla... a essência é tipo uma máscara. :P O que eu vou aprontar? *cruzando as mãos nas costas e batendo com a ponta do pé no chão...* Nada? Certo! Isso realmente não cola... hehehehe Obrigada mais uma vez. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

E ai?

Gostaram?

Espero que sim! ^-^

**Próximo capítulo - **A decisão de Kagome! *O que será que ela vai fazer?*

Não se esqueçam de mandarem Reviews!

Beijokas

Telly Black


	5. Capítulo 05

**Por –** Telly Black

**Betado por - **Nathy Vieira *Nathy cadê tu??? menina você sumiu! 0~0 então postei sem betagem mesmo... qualquer coisa mudo depois, ok? Então caros leitores... não liguem se essa autora maluca deixou erros bisonhos no meio do texto, ok?*

**Sinopse –** Não há como se mudar o que já foi dito ou feito… Depois que escolhas são tomadas e caminhos são trilhados, apenas há uma coisa que se pode ser feita… Aceitar seu destino.

**Disclaimer - **Inuyasha e seus personagens não me Pertencem! Ele é de autoria de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta fic foi criada apenas para diversão e não para fins lucrativos.

**BL&R** (Boa leitura E Review!) :P

Telly Black

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Cinco\

ღ

Não sabia ao certo em que momento, exatamente, havia adormecido. Não sabia em que momento havia perdido o controle total sobre si, e muito menos quando se acalmara - ou se chegara a se acalmar. Mas sabia que durante algum momento havia ouvido a voz de Inuyasha, Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, lhe pedindo calma. E sabia, pela dor e angústia que sentia que nada daquilo havia sido um pesadelo.

Encolhida sobre a cama, mantinha os olhos fixos em algum ponto qualquer da parede. Abraçada às próprias pernas, não se atrevia a se mover, pois temia que as dores retornassem. Assim que acordara, pela segunda vez aquela manhã, tentara dormir novamente, não se importando com a hora, se o dia lá fora estava bonito, ou se tinha alguma tarefa para cumprir. Mas todas as vezes que fechava os olhos, as imagens do dia anterior voltavam ainda mais vívidas à sua mente.

Sentia-se destruída, e a única coisa em que podia pensar era em dormir. Dormir e jamais acordar.

Fechou os olhos com força e deixou que lágrimas escorressem dele para molhar o confortável travesseiro sob sua cabeça.

"Pense em sua mãe, Kagome! Pense em seu pai… e principalmente em sua irmã!" Pediu-lhe Izayoi em desespero, enquanto a abraçava ignorando suas tentativas de se livrar dela. Para no final, conseguir quebrar suas barreiras a fazendo parar de se debater e abraçá-la em retorno. Novamente, deixando-se ser dominada pelas lágrimas.

Fora justamente por estar pensando nos pais que quisera que a morte lhe abraçasse. Como seu pai iria encará-la ao descobrir tudo? Ao descobrir que por anos ele a deixara ser treinada para evitar que aquele tipo de coisa ocorresse, e no fim, ela não havia sido forte o bastante para resistir e matar o bastardo que lhe destruíra? Que ela havia se deixado ser violada?

Ele iria sentir vergonha por sua fraqueza. Ele iria querer romper todos os vínculos de amizade que existiam entre os Higurashi e os Takahashi. Mas ela sabia que isso não seria possível. Não depois de Sesshoumaru tê-la, não apenas violado, mas tê-la reclamado como sua Companheira. E o pior de tudo, a engravidado.

Respirou profundamente e piscou por diversas vezes, se livrando das lágrimas. - Não queria mais chorar por aquilo. - Virou o rosto para o lado, e ficou a observar a água que ocupava metade do copo de vidro que Izayoi deixara ali quando abandonara-a sozinha no quarto minutos antes.

Estava grávida. Grávida no colegial. Grávida com apenas dezesseis anos.

Fora depois que ela lhe confirmara a gravidez, pedindo-lhe paciência e calma, que Kagome perdera completamente a noção do que acontecia ao seu redor. E apenas se recordava de ter acordado ali, com Izayoi ao seu lado, segurando-lhe as mãos enfaixadas com carinho. Querendo garantir que ela não se sentisse sozinha quando acordasse. Que ela não fizesse mais nada que lhe pudesse fazer mal.

Mais calma - não sabia se pelo efeito dos medicamentos que lhe injetaram ou se por não ter forças mais para lutar - ouviu tudo o que Izayoi tinha para lhe contar.

Iniciando com o assunto de sua gravidez, Izayoi lhe explicara que diferente dos humanos os Youkais eram capazes de engravidar suas companheiras na mesma noite em que a possuíssem. Resignada e convencida, tentara encontrar soluções para aquele problema. Mas, não havia soluções. Estava completamente presa; Em um beco sem saída.

Izayoi havia tentado, mas mesmo em seu desespero, Kagome fora capaz de ver a expressão de medo na face dela quando pronunciara a palavra 'aborto'. Mas ela não podia julgar-lhe. Tinha apenas dezesseis anos e havia sido forçada. Tinha uma longa jornada pela frente. Tinha sonhos. Queria seguir uma carreira e ser independente. E aquela gravidez lhe destruiria a tudo aquilo.

Com tudo aquilo, julgou-se hipócrita. Sempre julgara aquelas pessoas que recorriam ao aborto, e era naquilo em que estava tentando se abraçar naquele momento.

Mas Izayoi tentara acalmá-la. Não por condenar o aborto, como ela sabia que ela condenava. Mas por saber, especialmente, o que matar uma criança poderia lhe provocar - se não imediatamente, no futuro. Mesmo que fosse indesejado - 'no momento' ela acrescentara. - Kagome iria sentir o peso por privá-lo da oportunidade da vida. E isso, Izayoi sabia e deixara claro que mesmo que isso fosse possível e ela sobrevivesse ao perigo que se era abortar propositalmente o filho de um Youkai, ela definharia aos poucos.  
Mordeu os lábios e abaixou o olhar. Recordando-se do que vinha vindo a seguir: A explicação exata do que reclamar uma Companheira significava.

Sesshoumaru não a havia - ainda - a transformado em sua Companheira Eterna, mas não havia como escapar mais dele. Embora se negasse a ter de viver eternamente na companhia dele e ter de aceitá-lo como marido e Companheiro, não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Uma vez que ele a reclamara - dando inicio ao ritual de Casamento Youkai - a única coisa que se podia ser feita, era continuar com a última etapa.

Inu no Taisho lhe oferecera uma opção, aproveitando-se do fato de ela ainda não ter sido marcada propriamente. E embora ela tivesse a oportunidade de se ver livre de Sesshoumaru, não podia aceitar as condições e as conseqüências daquilo.

Quando um Youkai reclamava uma mulher como Companheira, duas coisas poderiam ser feitas: Ele completar o casamento, ou - em raras e quase inexistentes vezes - renegá-la. Se ele a renegasse, ela não teria mais nada a ver com ele. Ele não teria mais direito nenhum sobre ela ou sobre o filho que iria nascer.

Mas para que isso acontecesse, ela teria de aceitar se tornar a companheira de Inuyasha. Ele era o parente mais próximo e ainda solteiro, que Sesshoumaru possuía. E a Lei Youkai deixava claro que a troca - dadas apenas naquelas ocasiões - apenas podia ser feita com alguém que possuísse o mesmo sangue e ainda não possuísse companheira. Seu filho, embora gerado por Sesshoumaru, receberia e apenas aceitaria Inuyasha como pai. Sesshoumaru não passaria de um tio distante. Alguém que poderia ser ignorado.

Inu no Taisho havia dito que Sesshoumaru estava disposto a cumprir com suas obrigações. E que, embora a Lei mandasse que ela fosse obrigada a aceitar a decisão dele, pois a palavra maior era a do Youkai, ele garantira que não iria forçá-la a nada. A escolha seria dela. E apesar da oportunidade, foi com dor no coração e em sua alma, que Kagome aceitou concluir o pacto e continuar com Sesshoumaru.

Amava Inuyasha, sim, mas seria errado arrancá-lo dos braços de Kikyou para cumprir com as obrigações que pertenciam a Sesshoumaru. Embora Izayoi garantisse que o Casamento não os traria infelicidade, pois os Youkais apenas viviam para serem fieis e trazerem felicidade a suas Companheiras. Não era aquilo que almejava.

E foi com ainda mais dor, que afastara Inuyasha de si, - quando ele se ajoelhara na sua frente, indignado com sua decisão de continuar ao lado de Sesshoumaru - e lhe dissera que não queria ser sua esposa. Que ele deveria ficar com Kikyou.

"Eu vou ficar bem!" garantiu-lhe, enquanto Inu no Taisho o tirava do quarto. "Sesshoumaru não poderá me fazer mais mal do que aquele que já me causou." disse num sussurro, sorrindo fracamente para Izayoi. Que minutos depois abandonara o quarto na promessa de retornar com algo que lhe ajudasse a dormir com mais facilidade e tranquilamente.

Com calma sentou-se e olhou para as mãos. Uma faixa havia sido colocada em suas mãos, punhos e braços, para conter a hemorragia ocasionada pelos profundos cortes causados por vidro. - Sem pensar nas consequências, irritada com a própria imagem no espelho, havia socado o vidro com as duas mãos.

Olhou para a moldura vazia do espelho que deveria ser maior que ela, e tornou a morder os lábios.

Inu no Taisho lhe garantira que iria tomar conta de tudo para que o ritual fosse concluído o mais depressa possível, e ela lhe agradecia por isso. Quanto mais rápido aquilo terminasse, mais rápido ela se veria livre dos olhares de Inuyasha. E quando os pais retornassem de Okayama metade do caminho já haveria sido percorrido. Eles lhe olhariam com indignação e soltariam reclamações por sua aceitação, mas não haveria nada que eles pudessem fazer.

Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia suas entranhas se contorcerem. Quanto mais rápido aquilo fosse concluído, mais rápido ela abandonaria a casa com Sesshoumaru para viver na casa que seria sua para o resto de sua vida. Mais rápido teria de completar o que Sesshoumaru iniciara, e não sabia se possuía forças para isso. Não sabia se teria forças para ver-se - como havia sido na noite anterior - se render as caricias dele e entregar-se a ele, mais uma vez.

Colocou o pé para fora da cama, e arrependeu-se disto no momento que o fez. A forte pontada em seu estomago lhe trouxe náuseas e uma forte ânsia. E apenas teve tempo para correr para o banheiro da suíte.

Izayoi entrou no quarto no momento e viu o exato momento em que Kagome correu para o banheiro. Deixou a bandeja, onde trazia uma xícara com chá e algumas torradas, sobre o criado mudo e a seguiu até o banheiro, a vendo abaixada ao lado do sanitário. Aproximou-se e recolheu os cabelos dela para trás.

# Os terríveis enjôos de uma gravidez. - Izayoi disse alisando-lhe a testa, e os cabelos quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, a encostando em suas pernas. - Respire fundo!

# Até quando isso vai durar? - gemeu, abrindo os olhos para poder analisar a face tranqüilizadora de Izayoi. Uma lágrima solitária escorrendo de seus olhos. - Como se não bastasse tudo… Ainda tenho que sofrer com esses enjôos.

# Os enjôos costumam durar um dia inteiro, durante o primeiro mês. - Kagome gemeu mais uma vez, e tentou abaixar a cabeça, mas Izayoi não lhe permitiu fazê-lo. - Fique assim por um momento, querida. - pediu alisando-lhe a testa. - Os enjôos são algo comum na gravidez. Algo duas vezes pior para nós que engravidamos de Youkais. Afinal, os Hanyou tem um sangue mais forte que o Humano. Mas não se preocupe… a gravidez de um Youkai ou Hanyou é bem mais rápida. Cinco meses. E você não irá sofrer com esses efeitos colaterais, meu bem. Agora vamos… acho que você já pode ficar de pé! Vamos voltar para o quarto. Vai dar tudo certo.

Garantiu enquanto a ajudava a se colocar de pé. A ajudou a lavar a boca e a face, e logo a estava se sentando na cama e ao lado dela. Imaginava que Kagome, provavelmente, iria sofrer com as náuseas uma vez que estava mais calma, e por isso, pedira para que lhe preparassem aquele chá. O mesmo que a havia auxiliado durante o período em que estava grávida de Inuyasha.

# Beba um pouco disto. - ofereceu-lhe o chá. - Fiquei tomando isso durante a gravidez de Inuyasha. Alivia e muito esse enjôos. E permite que você se alimente. - sorriu calidamente para ela, alisando sua face úmida para jogar um fio negro de seu cabelo para de trás de sua orelha. – Algo que é bastante complicado e ao mesmo tempo necessário numa gravidez. E você vai necessitar disto… Mulheres que estão grávidas de um filho Hanyou sentem dez vezes mais fome que mulheres grávidas de humanos.

Kagome sorriu agradecida, enquanto tomava um gole do chá, receosamente. Mas ao contrario do que imaginava, a náusea não voltou a explodir e sentiu um grande alivio. E mais confiante ficou a beber o chá, deixando-se ser analisada por Izayoi. Estava grata e aliviada por ao menos estar livre de boa parte dos problemas que poderiam representar os enjôos da gravidez.

Havia muita coisa sob o qual queria falar. Muitas coisas que queria perguntar. Duvidas que pareciam querer explodir para fora de seu peito. E todas elas relacionadas com o que seria sua vida a partir daquele momento. Pois sabia, as regras de um casamento Youkai eram em demasia diferentes das regras do casamento Humano.

Sempre admirara e achara fascinante o relacionamento de Inu no Taisho e Izayoi. Os dois não apenas se amavam, mas se respeitavam e cuidavam um do outro com satisfação. Eles pareciam viver apenas um para o outro. E certa vez, ouvira Inuyasha lhe dizer que além do amor que eles nutriam um pelo outro, eles estavam, também, sendo o que Companheiros deveriam ser.

# Não se preocupe, Kagome. - Izayoi lhe pediu, segurando-lhe a mão com força, como se estivesse a ler seus pensamentos. - Sei que as circunstâncias não foram as melhores, e isto talvez não lhe sirva de consolo. Mas por mais que você tenha ouvido falar mal de Sesshoumaru, e ele tenha lhe feito… isso. - a analisou com calma. - Assim que você e ele se tornarem companheiros eternos ele será a pessoa mais indicada para cuidar de você. E ele irá cuidar de você.

Naquele instante perguntou-se, se seria capaz de ter com Sesshoumaru o mesmo tipo de relação que Izayoi e Inu no Taisho tinham. Se algum dia o olharia com a mesma admiração, carinho, confiança e amor que Izayoi olhava para Inu no Taisho. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua e mordeu a ponta do lábio inferior, contendo a vontade de chorar. De nada adiantar-lhe-ia aquelas reações. Havia escolhido seu destino e agora apenas lhe restava erguer a cabeça e seguir o caminho em frente e sem reclamar.

* * *

Bem... Ai foi mais um capítulo para vocês! Gostaram?

Espero que sim!! ^-^

Agradecimentos especiais à:

**Nami-chan Vampire** / **Natsumi Takahashi** / **Pitty Souza** / **Srta Ka** / **Maryperola16** / **Shirlaine** /** Acdy-chan **/ **Liza-Ellen** / **Srta Karol **/ **Lyla Moon** / **Sacerdotiza **/ **Xd **/ **hipí**

Amo Vocês!!!

Beijokas!

Até a próxima e não se esqueçam das reviews! ^-^**  
**


	6. Capítulo 06

Oláááá!!!!

Aqui estou eu.

Mas tenho uma desculpa... primeiro foi o meu pc. Como eu não sei, mas um virus morfético entrou nele e vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu. Eu só faltei surtar. EU PERDI QUASE TUDO!!!! Minha sorte é que eu tinha alguns arquivos espalhados por pendrives e CDs e outros em e-mails. Mas ainda assim... grrrr... E apenas não atirei o pc longe por que ai eu teria que gastar mais dinheiro e tempo para comprar um novo para mim. E não tenho tanto dinheiro assim para ficar jogando para o alto. Para completar... quando o pc se cura deste virus infeliz... quem fica virada sou eu. Pois é... estava com tanta dor no corpo e febre que nem pensar direito conseguia. Até hoje me pergunto como consegui trabalhar sem cometer nenhuma gafe... mas em fim. Isto não funcionou com minhas fics. A única coisa que eu conseguia pensar enquanto olhava para a página em branco do word quando eu chegava em casa era "**quero cama!** ou **ai que dor!**" por isso demorei bastante para escrever. Bem... mas fiquei melhor e por um milagre - e por haver partes deste capítulo escritas no meu caderninho ^-^ - consegui terminar esse capítulo rapidinho... enquanto conversava com minha beta e deixava ela a par dos tristes acontecimentos desta última semana. :P

Bem... _MDP_ e as outras fics vão demorar um pouquinho. Principalmente _MDP_ por que estamos entrando em um período complexo da história. Pois é... só espero não ser odiada por isso. =D

Enquanto isso... mando para vocês mais um capítulo de Lady Mine. ^-^ Espero que gostem.

**Agradecimentos pelas fics de: **Sacerdotiza / Maryperola16 / Srta Ka / Aninha / Shirlaine / Pitty Souza / Gheisinha Kinomoto / Nami-chan vampire / Yuuki no Hanna / Hp

Amo vocês ^-^

Boa Leitura

Telly

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Seis\

ღ

Passou a mão nos olhos - um sinal claro de cansaço - depois de desligar o telefone, ao termino de uma extensa conversa com o advogado da família. Não queria ter de confirmar, mas toda aquela situação criada por Sesshoumaru iria lhe trazer inúmeros problemas. Especialmente com a lei humana a respeito do envolvimento de maiores de vinte anos com menores de dezoito.

Levantou-se e passou a andar de um lado ao outro de seu escritório, depois de servir-se de um copo de uísque.

Tomou de uma vez só o resto de seu uísque e soltou o ar com força pelos lábios. Mas, nem mesmo a lei humana o preocupara tanto quanto estivera preocupado, quando atendera a ligação de seu velho amigo, minutos antes de falar com seu advogado. Passara a noite inteira pensando na melhor maneira de fazê-lo, mas nada daquilo lhe fora suficiente. E com cuidado anunciara tudo o que acontecera. Expondo seus pêsames enquanto tinha como resposta, única e exclusivamente o silêncio.

E quando Higurashi lhe falara, não havia piedade. Pronunciara palavras rancorosas e jogara ameaças a vida de Sesshoumaru. Mas tudo parecera correr melhor do que ele imaginara, especialmente quando ele o mandou silenciar seus pedidos de desculpas para poder falar com Kagome, prometendo já estar providenciando a primeira passagem de volta para Miura. E, sabendo do amor que ele sentia pela caçula, transferira a ligação para o quarto onde Kagome estava. Ato que o havia acalmado, pois quando voltara a lhe falar, minutos depois dissera - com calma - que resolveriam este assunto assim que chegasse.

Largou o copo sobre a mesa de mogno e passou a mão no rosto. Apenas esperava que tudo pudesse ser resolvido entre sua família e a família Higurashi. Que aquela atitude de Sesshoumaru não houvesse destruído uma amizade longa como aquela. Temia isto, principalmente, por causa da menina Kagome. Uma guerra entre as famílias, não lhe faria bem. Não quando ela estava arrasada e grávida.

# Não gosto da idéia de que Kagome terá de viver com Sesshoumaru, Chichi-ue.

A voz de Inuyasha o arrancou de devaneios. E erguendo a cabeça, olhou atentamente para o caçula. Caminhando até sua cadeira, Inu no Taisho sentou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça permitindo que o filho entrasse e fechasse a porta a suas costas.

# Não gosta, mas terá de aprender a conviver com isso. - anunciou enquanto Inuyasha se encarregava de sentar na cadeira a sua frente. – Infelizmente… é assim que terá de ser.

Inuyasha trincou os dentes, não gostando de ouvir aquela resposta. Mas não ousou discutir com o pai. Não depois de ter passado algumas horas discutindo com ele aquele respeito muito antes de serem interrompidos pelos gritos de Kagome.

# O que irá dizer? - quis saber, depois de se acalmar.

# Irei discutir isto com o pai dela quando eles chegarem aqui amanhã. - respondeu, sabendo exatamente ao que Inuyasha se referiria. – Isto, é claro, depois de evitar uma briga mais séria.

Todos iriam estranhar a união repentina entre Sesshoumaru e Kagome. Especialmente quando para Inuyasha e Kikyou se unirem os dois tiveram de passar corretamente por todo o ritual que as tradições Humanas mandavam, para em seguida, eles se preocuparem com as tradições Youkais. Por causa disso, a mídia iria persegui-los por todos os lados, cercando e caçando todos aqueles que lhes pudesse dar as informações que desejavam. E para evitar isto, Inu no Taisho deveria ter uma ótima desculpa e, especialmente, ocultar qualquer coisa que possa fazer qualquer pessoa desconfiar de sua mentira.

# Necessito falar com ele antes de jogar informações para qualquer um. - continuou. - Apesar de ter falado com ele, não tenho certeza de qual será sua verdadeira reação quando chegar aqui e tiver o pescoço de Sesshoumaru mais próximo de suas mãos. - coçou os olhos, novamente, em sinal de cansaço.

Inuyasha moveu-se incomodado na cadeira. Lhe era extremamente incômodo falar daquele assunto com o pai, por não acreditar existir melhores opções que aquela. Mas realmente não existia nada que pudesse fazer com relação aquilo. Kagome havia escolhido continuar com aquela loucura. A única coisa que era-lhe permitido fazer era apoiá-la e ajudá-la. Pois ela iria necessitar disto.

# Mas o Senhor já tem algo em mente, Chichi-ue? - estava realmente interessado em saber qual seria a desculpa para o casamento de Sesshoumaru e Kagome.

# Kagome e Sesshoumaru estavam tendo um caso, que apenas viemos descobrir agora por ela ter engravidado e ele ter decidido torná-la sua Companheira.

Inu no Taisho fixou sua atenção em Inuyasha. Sabendo o que ele estava pensando naquele momento. Sabendo que Inuyasha esperava que a culpa daquilo tudo não fosse atribuída a Kagome. Mas não existia outra desculpa que impedisse a exposição da verdade, que aquela em sua mente.

E pela segunda vez Inuyasha moveu-se incomodado na cadeira. O fato de ter de ouvir que para os outros Kagome aceitara as investidas de Sesshoumaru e ainda fazer disto um segredo, fora pior do que imaginara. Inu no Taisho gostou e agradeceu mentalmente por Inuyasha não começar a gritar e expor seu desagrado por aquela possibilidade e informação. Não queria ter de entrar em mais um conflito com os filhos por causa daquilo. Já estava tendo dores de cabeça em demasia.

# O Senhor tem certeza de que Kagome ficará bem nas mãos de Sesshoumaru, Chichi-ue?

Havia temor na voz de Inuyasha e Inu no Taisho pôde compreendê-lo. Afinal, também possuía essa preocupação. Assim como ele, gostava de Kagome como se ela fosse sua filha, e não almejava vê-la infeliz ou sendo maltratada. Mas tomaria todas as medidas necessárias para que ela ficasse bem. Mesmo que não fosse desejo de Sesshoumaru… Mesmo que Sesshoumaru pretendesse passar por cima das regras da união Youkai, onde é explicito que o Youkai Homem deve viver única e exclusivamente para trazer felicidade a sua Companheira. Kagome ficaria bem. Ele velaria por isso e assim o seria feito.

# Não se preocupe, Inuyasha… - começou em tom baixo para tranqüilizar o filho. - Sesshoumaru não gosta dos Humanos, mas gosta de sua honra. E por isso, seguirá com afinco tudo o que deve ser feito. Ele cuidará dela como mandam as regras, mesmo que não queira fazê-lo. E Kagome terá o apoio de todos nós. Estaremos sempre presentes para ela, e ela sabe disso. - sorriu amigavelmente. - Ela ficará bem.

Um som de um apito interrompeu a conversa deles e Inu no Taisho voltou os olhos para o fax. Como havia lhe sido prometido, seu advogado lhe estava mandando os documentos necessários. E lançando um olhar a Inuyasha o dispensou sem permitir perguntas sobre aquele documento.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Sesshoumaru olhou para os ferimentos em seu braço com raiva, ao sair do boxe enrolado apenas na toalha. Os cortes haviam sido provocados por Inuyasha, mas não estava conseguindo fazer com que sua energia Youkai os curasse por completo.

"Maldita Miko!" pensou com raiva. Os poderes espirituais o haviam afetado mais do que previra. Mesmo depois de ter tido um bom tempo de descanso, sua energia ainda não havia sido nem ao menos parcialmente recuperada. E tinha certeza de que ela ainda iria demorar muito a voltar ao que era antes.

Jamais imaginara que uma criança - mesmo que se tratasse de uma criança Miko - pudesse ter tanto poder. E naquele instante, ferindo o próprio orgulho percebeu, Kagome Higurashi poderia tê-lo exterminado com facilidade se assim houvesse almejado. Ou se o corpo e alma dela não tivessem lhe permitido os toques. Se ela não tivesse o aceito como Homem quando ainda era uma recém-nascida.

_A Miko é a mãe perfeita para os filhos deste Sesshoumaru!_ - anunciou sua consciência Youkai com orgulho e satisfação. - _Ela é forte!_

Trincando os dentes e fechando os punhos, Sesshoumaru afastou-se do espelho e tratou de ir se trocar. Apesar do orgulho de sua consciência Youkai por ter engravidado a Humana, ainda não conseguia engolir totalmente aquela sorte. Voltando a se deitar na cama ficou a encarar o teto com monotonia. Detestava ter de permanecer naquele estado de inutilidade, mas apenas aquilo poderia garantir que toda sua energia fosse recuperada.

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir Izayoi passar pelo corredor. Provavelmente iria voltar a ficar no quarto com a menina Kagome, assim como fizera durante toda a noite. E antes que pudesse se conter, estava a comprimir a mandíbula.

Embora seu quarto fosse do outro lado da casa, havia conseguido ouvir com perfeição os gritos da menina quando descobrira a respeito da gravidez. A ouvira expressar seu desejo em matar a criança, queixando-se por não desejar carregar ou ter o filho de um monstro. E nem ele e nem sua consciência Youkai gostaram de ouvir aquilo.

A criança Humana, embora ele detestasse admitir, deveria sentir orgulho em ser a mãe do primeiro filho dele. Deveria estar feliz e satisfeita por isto, uma vez que nenhuma mulher Youkai o havia conseguido. Ele sabia, muitas gostariam de estar no lugar dela neste momento. Muitas mulheres imploraram-lhe a oportunidade de serem mais que suas amantes. Serem suas Companheiras Eternas. A mãe de seus filhos.

_Ela deveria ser castigada por almejar matar nosso filho!_ - anunciou sua consciência. -_ Ela deveria ser castigada por pensar nisto ignorando o risco a sua vida. Nossa companheira deveria ser castigada por pensar em morrer._

Sesshoumaru bateu os dentes, contendo sua ira. Por mais que detestasse admitir, sua consciência Youkai já estava considerando a humana sua eterna Companheira. Internamente, não havia gostado de ouvi-la gritar que preferia a morte. Que não se importava com o risco que correria se aceitasse tentar o aborto. Quase não conseguira conter sua consciência Youkai quando o cheiro do sangue dela inundou a casa. Seu Youkai queria ir até lá e ele mesmo curá-la. Queria ele mesmo acalmá-la e ao mesmo tempo castigá-la por pensar em sua morte e na do filho deles. E a dor que lhe assaltara por reprimir aquele desejo só não fora tão insuportável quanto aquela que o atacara na noite anterior, enquanto tentava se negar a resistir aos desejos sobre a Humana.

Ao sentir o cheiro de seu pai se aproximar, sentou-se. Sabia que ele estava ali para vir falar-lhe e em breve bateria a porta de seu quarto. E em segundos, seu pai estava de pé a sua frente lhe estendendo uma folha de papel. Sesshoumaru capturou o documento, com leve desconfiança. Algo lhe dizia que não iria gostar do conteúdo daquele documento.

# Isto é uma declaração que você terá de assinar, assumindo sua responsabilidade sobre Kagome.

Inu no Taisho decidiu explicar-lhe antes que ele chegasse a ler o rodapé do documento. Gostaria de evitar mais dores de cabeça se por a caso o primogênito se sentisse ameaçado ou repugnasse alguma palavra ou expressão que ali fora inserida. Já lhe bastava os problemas que teria de enfrentar, com os pais da jovem Kagome, os advogados, e a imprensa, ainda aquela tarde.

Iria omitir os verdadeiros detalhes por trás da união apressada de Kagome e Sesshoumaru, mas ainda assim teria de explicar muita coisa. Especialmente à polícia. Embora não existissem problemas, na Lei e no estilo de vida Youkai, na Lei Humana o que Sesshoumaru havia feito com Kagome, não era considerado apenas estupro - o que felizmente para ele havia sido omitido. - era considerado, principalmente, pedofilia.

Mesmo com o consentimento de Kagome, Sesshoumaru ainda teria de responder por algumas coisas na justiça Humana. Mas, como eles já estavam unidos pelas Leis Youkais, ele havia conseguido com que o advogado da família fizesse com que a única punição de seu primogênito, fosse a perda de uma quantia - extremamente considerável. - de dinheiro.

# Sua companheira assinará um documento parecido, lhe privando de qualquer acusação. - Inu no Taisho continuou uma vez que Sesshoumaru se manteve em silêncio.

Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru viajaram velozmente pelo papel enquanto ele lia com atenção cada pequeno detalhe. Sua testa se franzindo em contrariedade ao ver a quantia em que teria de morrer apenas para não ter de sofrer com um inquérito maior e um julgamento que poderia colocá-lo atrás das grades. Não que se preocupasse com a reclusão. Poderia agüentar poucos dias, trancafiado em uma cela - já que o poder de seu nome lhe favorecesse neste momento. -, mas não gostaria de ver o nome de sua família manchado, por causa de uma Humana.

"Maldito desejo!" amaldiçoou sua consciência Youkai. Não apenas por ter-lhe escolhido como _Companheira Eterna_ uma mulher Humana. Mas por ter escolhido, dentre tantas, uma que ainda era considerada adolescente ou criança pelas Leis Humanas.

Irritado com sua fraqueza, levantou-se e procurou por uma caneta nas gavetas. Não havia como evitar e negar-se aquilo. Mesmo com seu desprezo pela raça, teria de aceitar e conviver pelo resto de sua quase eterna vida com uma menina Humana. Se não o fizesse, seria deserdado e repudiado pelo pai. E para ele, aquilo feria seu orgulho e objetivos, muito mais que ter de passar alguns dias trancafiados por cometer um crime contra uma Humana.

# Já tomei as devidas providências para a realização de sua união com Kagome o mais breve possível. - Inu no Taisho anunciou observando Sesshoumaru apoiar-se sobre o móvel do computador para assinar o papel. - Se tudo ocorrer como planejo… daqui a dois dias você poderá completar o que começou.

Sesshoumaru necessitou conter sua força para não acabar por partir a caneta de metal ao meio. Sua consciência Youkai quase não contendo a ansiedade que sentia por em breve poder tocar a Humana novamente.

_A Companheira deste Sesshoumaru é perfeita._ - anunciou em sua mente. - Ela pode satisfazer este Sesshoumaru como nenhuma outra pode. - mostrou-se satisfeito. -_ Apenas ela pode aquecer este Sesshoumaru na cama._

O Youkai sorriu singelamente, enquanto as imagens da noite anterior retornavam a sua mente. Lembrava-se de como ela o correspondia. E juntamente a essas lembranças veio o gosto e o cheiro da menina Humana. Menina que em breve teria de chamar e tratar como Companheira. E ele gostou de saber disso. Gostou de saber que ela pertenceria unicamente a ele e a mais ninguém. Gostou de saber que ela estaria ali sempre que ele necessitasse. Gostou de saber que nenhum outro homem iria tocá-la e dar-lhe o que ele havia lhe dado.

_Com nossa companheira… este Sesshoumaru sempre estará satisfeito!_ - anunciou com satisfação.

# E é exatamente a respeito disto, que desejo lhe falar, Sesshoumaru.

A testa do primogênito tornou a se franzir ao ouvir a afirmação. Mas, não ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, optando por largar a caneta para manter as mãos apoiadas no móvel. Já lhe era bastante desagradável saber que teria de tocar a humana novamente, o que mais seu progenitor gostaria de lhe anunciar?

# Ainda hoje quero que você vá pessoalmente falar com Kagome. Quero que peça perdão a ela por todos os seus atos impensados.

# Não irei pedir perdão para uma Humana, Chichi-ue. - negou-se, com dentes cerrados.

Ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, jamais havia pedido perdão a ninguém. Não seria agora que ele se curvaria diante de seu orgulho para pedir perdão. Especialmente para uma Humana. Uma Humana que mesmo apesar de tudo, havia aceitado cada um de seus toques.

# Sim, você vai!

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para seu progenitor com brutalidade. Os olhos dourados e maduros o encarando com seriedade mostrando que ele não teria chances de rebater aquela questão. Teria de se submeter, pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas, as ordens claras de seu progenitor.

# O Senhor não pode me obrigar a isso, Chichi-ue.

# Sim, eu posso! - Inu no Taisho deu um passo a frente, mantendo sua expressão firme. - E você vai fazê-lo, Sesshoumaru. - ele assistiu o primogênito cerrar os punhos com força, demonstrando sua raiva. - Esta noite você vai até o quarto de Kagome e lhe falará diante de mim. Anunciará sua vergonha pelo que lhe fez e pedirá para que ela lhe perdoe por tê-la forçado quando deveria ter agido como manda as regras.

O Youkai trincou os dentes não gostando daquelas palavras. Mas, em nenhum momento, atreveu-se a desviar os olhos dos de seu progenitor, ou interrompê-lo para expor sua recusa.

# Garantirá a ela que a partir do dia em que se tornarem eternos Companheiros, irá cuidar dela como se deve ser feito. Irá protegê-la… preservá-la. Será o marido, e protetor dela. Velará por ela. - realçou. - Garantirá que a partir deste momento trabalhará para que ela seja feliz… E assim o fará. - houve alguns segundos de silêncio. - Compreendeu-me, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru ergueu o queixo, inalando com força. O bolo em sua garganta descendo com dificuldade enquanto imaginava o que mais teria de fazer por jamais ter se preparado para o momento em que a mulher escolhida por sua consciência Youkai estivesse a sua frente em período fértil.

Sentia seu orgulho sendo ferido por navalhas, mas não havia como discutir com o progenitor àquele respeito. Era evidente, pelo seu olhar, que não lhe era direito ou opção recusar-se as suas exigências. Assim como fora horas mais cedo, quando lhe dera um ultimato com relação a sua futura companheira.

# Sim, Chichi-ue. - disse com dentes cerrados. - Tudo o que o Senhor achar necessário.

# Ótimo! - Inu no Taisho sorriu com satisfação, antes de novamente ficar sério. – Como as circunstâncias são diferentes, você não irá concluir o que começou de maneira tradicional. Beberão o sangue um do outro, e dirão as palavras necessárias, firmando o pacto. Não quero que ela seja forçada a algo deste tipo num futuro próximo. Pretendo que você faça de tudo para que Kagome sinta-se confortável, Sesshoumaru. E espero… sinceramente… que para isto controle seu instinto de dominação Youkai. Não quero ver Kagome mais traumatizada do que já se encontra.

Sesshoumaru sentiu sua consciência Youkai reclamar, e estremeceu, utilizando-se de muita boa vontade para não deixá-lo vir a tona, enquanto ele urrava pedindo para ser libertado. Sua consciência não gostava daquela condição, de não poder tocá-la para saciar seus desejos, mas desta vez não iria ser fraco e lhe permitir vencê-lo. Não queria e não iria tocar mais na humana.

_Exijo minha Companheira!_ - gritou sua consciência. - _Este Sesshoumaru quer sua Companheira!_

Sesshoumaru rosnou, fechando os olhos com força para impedir-se de perder o controle. E assim que o conseguiu controlá-lo, respirou profundamente. Aquilo era um assunto exclusivamente seu e de seu pai. Não iria deixar sua consciência interferir e atrapalhá-lo.

Houve um breve silêncio entre eles. Momento em que Inu no Taisho tratou de pegar de volta o documento que havia mandado Sesshoumaru assinar. Conhecia o tipo de gênio que o primogênito tinha e não o queria ver rasgando aquele papel durante seus acessos de raiva.

# Tão logo você e Kagome completem o ritual vocês irão partir para Tóquio. - informou cordialmente, não se impressionando ou preocupando com o olhar de Sesshoumaru. - Vocês irão ficar em minha mansão até que ela conclua os estudos.

# Por que não podemos simplesmente ficar em Miura? - Sesshoumaru o questionou, não se preocupando com formalidades. A idéia de ter de deixar a cidade para se mudar para uma onde a maior parte da população era humana, não o deixava feliz. - Tenho negócios aqui, Chichi-ue. - completou, amansando seu tom de voz, ao perceber o olhar repreensivo do progenitor.

# Sua Companheira necessita completar os estudos. - explicou-lhe secamente. - E não irei obrigá-la a abandonar o ano letivo para vir estudar aqui. Especialmente em uma escola onde a coisa mais rara de se ver são pessoas humanas. E você sabe, Sesshoumaru... Quando um Youkai encontra sua companheira a prioridade em sua vida passa a ser ela. E assim será com Kagome.

Inu no Taisho pôde ver as sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se franzirem, mas não se abalou. Necessitava agir daquela maneira rude para com o primogênito. Não podia e não iria lhe dar direito de escolhas. Não quando ele não havia dado opções para Kagome. Ele iria ter de aprender a lidar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Ele teria que aprender que agora, a prioridade dele era ela.

# Quanto aos seus negócios… - olhou seriamente para o primogênito, sabendo que ele não iria gostar de ouvir aquilo. – Você sabe que a partir de agora, seu principal trabalho é velar por sua Companheira, e assim o fará. E quanto a empresa aqui em Miura, Inuyasha vai tomar conta de tudo em seu lugar.

# O que? - Sesshoumaru rosnou.

# Inuyasha vai se mudar para cá para tomar conta da empresa em seu lugar Sesshoumaru. - tornou a afirmar. - E não quero que discuta comigo a este respeito. O que eu decidi está decidido e é incontextável. - aumentou o tom de voz para impedir que o primogênito tivesse a oportunidade de começar seu discurso. - Você tomará conta dos negócios em Tóquio.

# Chichi-ue…

# Será assim até que Kagome termine os estudos. - não deu-lhe chances de falar. - Tanto no colegial como na Faculdade.

# Por que está apenas visando os interesses dela, Chichi-ue? - questionou o Youkai em tom de acusação.

Cada vez gostava menos de tal situação. Seu progenitor não estava apenas o punindo ou fazendo o que era certo. Estava desejando humilhá-lo ao rebaixá-lo àquilo. A empresa de Miura sempre pertenceu primeiramente a ele. Inuyasha desinteressava-se por aquele negócio e deixava claro que preferia ficar e tomar conta dos negócios em Tóquio. E tudo isso estava acontecendo por causa da vadia com quem havia se deitado e - erroneamente - havia engravidado.

E naquele instante, pegou-se a imaginar se seria capaz de viver sob o mesmo teto que ela, e sozinho, sem resistir ao impulso que possuía de matá-la. A morte dela solucionaria todos os problemas que seu instinto Youkai havia lhe criado. Ver-se-ia livre dela e da criança com sangue sujo que estava em seu ventre. Teria a chance de ter uma Companheira digna dele. E seus negócios de volta.

_Não!_ - gritou seu Youkai.

Sua fúria por seus pensamentos, queimando-lhe a fronte e os punhos com uma intensidade que ele até então desconhecia. E quase foi incapaz de conter um gemido de incômodo enquanto tentava manter-se no controle. Não necessitava mostrar ao seu pai que estava em uma guerra interna.

# Alguém tem que fazê-lo, Sesshoumaru. - Inu no Taisho anunciou em tom baixo, notando, por rápidos segundos, o tom rubro nos olhos do primogênito. - Você não pensou no que ela queria para seu futuro quando a tomou. Agora eu tenho o dever de deixar de lado seus desejos para me preocupar com os dela. E é isto que irei fazer de agora em diante. Portanto… acostume-se com isso Sesshoumaru.

A mudança de humor de Sesshoumaru foi bruta e ainda mais evidente para Inu no Taisho. Era óbvio que ele detestaria ouvir que a partir de agora ele apenas tomaria as dores da jovem adolescente. Que de agora em diante ela seria a filha dele e ele, apenas um infeliz bastardo que a tomou de seus braços na hora e nas circunstâncias erradas.

# Espero que cumpra tudo o que lhe disse de forma eficiente, Sesshoumaru. - enfatizou, tocando a maçaneta e anunciando que não mais desejava prolongar aquele assunto. - Não quero sentir mais vergonha de ti do que já sinto.

Sesshoumaru rosnou e tão logo seu pai saiu - fechando a porta atrás de si. - fechou o punho com ainda mais força e desferiu um soco na parede fazendo com que um buraco surgisse por causa de sua força Youkai. Se alguém lhe houvesse dito que algum dia ele iria acabar naquela situação, ele não haveria acreditado e ainda teria arrancado a cabeça do insolente que lhe ousava dizer aquilo.

_"Maldita!"_ pensou com ira.

* * *

Pois é... as coisas estão ficando ruins para Sesshoumaru. E ele decididamente não está gostando nada disso. O que nos resta saber é... o que ele vai fazer quando finalmente estiver em Tóquio e sozinho com Kagome?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Mandem reviews! ^-^

Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas!

Telly Black


	7. Capítulo 07

Oláááá!!!!

Pois éééé....

Mais um capítulo recém saído do forno para vocês! ^.^

Fresquinho! E praticamente postado às pressas *é só o que eu faço ultimamente... passagens relâmpagos pelo fanfic. ¬¬'*

**_Obrigada pelas reviews:_** **Nami-chan Vampire **(Não demorei tanto assim! Demorei? =D) / **Hp** (Que bom que está gostando. Espero que goste deste capítulo também!) / **Pitty Souza** (Estou bem! E você? Este capítulo saiu mais rapidinho. :P Espero que goste.) / **Srta Ka** (Hehehehe que bom que você está gostando. Não se preocupe... em breve eles estarão sozinhos na casa que será deles. :P) / **Aninha **(Esse capítulo foi bem mais rápido. Espero que goste dele. Logo logo eles estarão definitivamente sozinhos.) /** Beijokas para todas vocês. ^-^**

Quero mais reviews moças... \o/ Amo reviews! Podem mandar à vontade... nem que seja somente um 'olá' Gosto de conversar com vocês. :P Muitas vezes são vocês que me ajudam a desempacar...

Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo!

Telly Black

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Sete\

ღ

# Ele o que? - a voz de Kikyou ecoou alta pelo quarto, enquanto ela andava de um lado ao outro do cômodo. - Não! Não! Não! - sacudia sua cabeça em sinal de negação, movendo os braços freneticamente.

Há pouco ela despertara e recebera todas as explicações necessárias de Inu no Taisho e Izayoi. Explicações estas, que eles haviam impedido Inuyasha de dar, devido aos sentimentos que ele mesmo sentia com relação a toda aquela situação.

Mas ela não podia aceitar aquilo. Conhecia o gênio do Youkai e o seu desagrado pela existência Humana, mas jamais pensara que ele seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Especialmente com sua pequena irmã, alguém que ainda possuía uma longa vida pela frente. Alguém, que por causa disso, teria todo seu futuro e vida alterada drasticamente.

# Ele não pode ter feito isso! Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso! É... - ela gaguejou. - isso é loucura!

Como Inuyasha imaginara que iria acontecer - por conhecer Kikyou melhor que qualquer outra pessoa - ela não estava aceitando a união de Kagome e Sesshoumaru muito melhor que ele. Assim como ele, acreditava ser um erro deixar a jovem sob os cuidados de Sesshoumaru. Não apenas pelo que o Youkai lhe havia feito passar e sofrer. Mas pelo que sabia que o irmão era como pessoa.

Sesshoumaru jamais seria capaz de dar a Kagome o que ela merecia ter. Ele iria deixá-la miserável. Transformaria a vida dela em um pequeno inferno e aos poucos ele sugaria todas as energias dela até que ela definhasse.

Expusera tal erro ao pai, mas este, pela segunda vez o mandara aquietar-se e não se envolver. Dissera que ele mesmo se encarregaria de velar pela integridade de Kagome, e que Sesshoumaru jamais seria tolo de fazer mal novamente a Kagome. Mas Inuyasha não confiava no meio-irmão.

"Kagome, Companheira eterna de Sesshoumaru." Apenas o simples pensar nesta frase fazia um arrepio incômodo percorrer-lhe a espinha.

# Isso não pode acontecer! – Kikyou disse. Sua voz saindo mais aguda que o natural. – Não posso deixar que Kagome faça uma loucura dessas!

Os dois não combinavam. Sesshoumaru era incapaz de amar qualquer que fosse o ser vivo diante de si. Nem mesmo pelas mulheres Youkais que ele levava para cama ele deveria sentir alguma coisa, contrária, é claro, ao puro desejo sexual. Sua irmã, era uma menina adolescente que ainda possui paixões platônicas por seus famosos ídolos. Possuía sonhos, que seriam destruídos pela presença de Sesshoumaru em sua vida.

# Não há muito que possamos fazer, Kikyou querida. - Izayoi disse em tom calmo.

Mas isso, como Inuyasha suspeitava, não iria acalmá-la. Kikyou jogou a franja para trás. Sua cabeça começava a latejar de forma irritante e sabia que ela explodiria a qualquer momento.

# Como não há muito que fazer? – ela indagou indignada. – É apenas não deixá-la fazer isso.

# Não temos poder para isso, Kikyou. Não na altura em que tudo se encontra. - Inu no Taisho disse. - Já lhe explicamos toda a situação. Sesshoumaru está disposto a continuar com a cerimônia. E Kagome, apesar de tudo, o quer como Companheiro. - Kikyou abriu a boca para rebater. - Se não for assim, Kikyou, ao invés de estar ajudando sua irmã estaremos a empurrando para o fundo de um abismo.

# Kagome estará se afundando em um abismo se ela se tornar Companheira do monstro que Sesshoumaru é. – gritou, não se importando se estava ou não a ferir Inu no Taisho com aquelas palavras a respeito do primogênito.

# Não é tão simples assim, Kikyou. – Inu no Taisho continuou. – Você conhece nossos rituais e leis. Você sabe o que acontece com uma Companheira que é abandonada.

Kikyou mordeu o lábio. Sim, sabia o que acontecia a uma mulher que era abandonada por um Youkai. Ao menos na teoria, uma vez que, casos de abandono de companheiras antes do completar do pacto - já que depois de feito não havia mais volta - era algo extremamente raro no mundo Youkai. E por isso, inaceitável.

# Mas há algo sobre isto poder ser feito por alguém que contenha o mesmo sangue do parceiro dela. - ela lembrou-se. Seus olhos se fixando com temor em Inuyasha, ao se lembrar que um parente direto e que não possuísse Companheira, poderia tomar-se Companheiro da mulher abandonada. – Inuyasha poderia ficar no lugar dele, não poderia? – olhou para cada um deles com expectativa, antes de olhar para Inuyasha. – Você se casaria com ela, Inuyasha? Você tomaria o lugar de Sesshoumaru na vida dela?

A pergunta de Kikyou pegou a todos de surpresa.

Respirando profundamente, Inuyasha abaixou a mão rompendo o contato físico existente entre eles. Seus olhos dourados, por alguns segundos, procurando o olhar dos pais em busca de socorro.

# Inuyasha? - chamou-o, não gostando daquela demora. - Você se casaria com ela?

Segurou as lágrimas que almejavam abandonar seus olhos. Embora lhe fosse difícil, poderia suportar perdê-lo para a irmã. Por mais que lhe doesse… por mais que amasse Inuyasha e desejasse ter uma vida e uma família juntamente a ele. Desistiria disto por sua irmã. Pois lhe doeria ainda mais ver a irmã sofrer mais do que sofria. E jamais se perdoaria por isso.

"Meus pais!" Com um click os pais vieram a sua mente e sentiu o sangue em suas veias gelar. Passando a mão em na cabeça, afastou-se de Inuyasha e soltou o ar com exasperação. Eles iriam enlouquecer quando descobrissem a respeito de tudo aquilo. A longa amizade existente entre as famílias provavelmente não iria sobreviver àquela provação. Não apenas a vida de sua irmã estaria arruinada, mas também assim seria a sua. Seus pais não permitiriam a continuidade do casamento dela e Inuyasha. E não suportaria que a distância entre ela e Inuyasha fosse posta daquela maneira: motivada única e exclusivamente pelo ódio.

Estava tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem sequer percebera quando Inuyasha rompera a distancia que ela, novamente, havia colocado entre eles.

# Inuyasha? Você se casaria com ela? – perguntou uma terceira vez. Sua voz, desta vez, falhando.

# Para livrá-la de Sesshoumaru eu faria isso sim, Kikyou. Mas ela não me aceitou. – respondeu com cuidado, olhando-a nos olhos. – Kagome deixou claro que não me quer.

Kikyou não necessitou de mais nenhuma palavra para compreender. E depois de recuperar-se do choque a tomar-lhe o ar, correu até a porta. Havia sido impedida de deixar o quarto até aquele momento, mas não iriam deixar que se intrometessem no caminho dela novamente. Necessitava ver a irmã. Certificar-se de que ela estava bem, não apenas fisicamente, mas espiritualmente. E em seguida convencê-la a esquecer-se da loucura que seria aceitar se tornar companheira de Sesshoumaru.

Sendo seguida de perto por Inuyasha e seus pais, ignorando os chamados carinhosos de Izayoi, foi até o cômodo onde sabia que Kagome estava. Sem se preocupar em bater à porta entrou. E assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre ela, sentada na cama com uma bandeja de madeira sob seu colo, sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. Mas não as deixou cair.

Jamais havia visto sua irmã tão abatida antes. Seu rosto estava pálido e ela parecia que a qualquer minuto iria se dissolver em lágrimas. Seus olhos estavam, embora não tanto quanto estiveram quando a encontraram depois do ocorrido, vermelhos e inchados. E assim que ela viu a porta se abrir, deixou o talher de lado e colocou a mão sobre o colo, a escondendo embaixo da bandeja.

Caminhando lentamente até ela, Kikyou decidiu que seria melhor iniciar as coisas com calma.

Sentou na beira da cama e sorriu de forma carinhosa, colocando uma das mechas de seu cabelo negro para trás da orelha, como desculpa apenas para poder tocá-la. E entristeceu-se ao assistir Kagome morder os lábios e abaixar o olhar para o prato quase intocado de sopa a sua frente.

# Como você está se sentindo? - perguntou por baixo do fôlego, não tendo idéia de como poderia iniciar uma conversa com ela.

Kagome apenas torceu os lábios e franziu a testa em uma careta. Por vezes já havia ouvido aquelas mesmas palavras abandonarem os lábios da irmã, mas nunca com aquela mesma preocupação. Ela parecia a ponto de quebrar. E a jovem soube, no instante em que ela abrira a porta e fixara seus olhos sobre ela: Kikyou já estava a par de todos os acontecimentos; e ela não estava disposta a aceitar suas decisões.

# Eu estou bem. - sussurrou. Seus olhos se fixando nos de Kikyou, esquecendo-se da presença de outras pessoas no cômodo. - Eu realmente…

# Se gosta de me ver sã, Kagome… - Kikyou a interrompeu. Suas mãos passando nervosamente por seu rosto, em exasperação. - você não vai mentir e dizer que está bem.

A caçula olhou assustada para a irmã, antes de lançar rápidos olhares aos Senhores Takahashi e Inuyasha. Sabia que Kikyou deveria estar frustrada com toda aquela situação, mas não queria e não estava disposta a discutir com a mais velha a respeito de suas decisões. Kikyou não iria aceitar que ela se sacrificasse daquela forma. Mas Kagome, também não iria aceitar que Kikyou se sacrificasse para ajudá-la.

Não almejava ser a mártir da história. Aquela de quem todos sentiam pena e alguns censuravam por sua fraqueza. Não gostava de ser colocada como a mocinha que sempre necessita ser salva. Embora praguejasse, xingasse, e chorasse por tudo o que lhe acontecia, perguntando a Kami o que mais ele almejava lhe fazer passar e a razão disto, sempre aceitara o que lhe fora dado ou tomado. Sabia que mesmo sendo cruel, deveria haver uma razão para passar por tudo aquilo.

# Não minta para mim, pois eu sei que você não está bem.

Kikyou observou-a colocar a bandeja com a comida, de lado, em silêncio. Era-lhe evidente que Kagome não estava bem. O brilho que ela sempre possuíra, havia abandonado os olhos dela, dando lugar para um vazio que ela notava facilmente. Entendendo a necessidade que as duas possuíam em ficarem a sós, os Senhores Takahashi e Inuyasha abandonaram o quarto.

# Não vou deixar você cometer essa loucura, Kagome. - pousou a mão em seu joelho. - Se deixar ser dominada por Sesshoumaru será sua desgraça. E eu não posso lhe ver fazer isso. Não posso lhe permitir fazê-lo. Kagome… ainda há como voltar a trás. Diga não a Sesshoumaru.

A jovem abaixou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio como sempre fazia em sinal de nervosismo. Inclinando-se sobre ela, Kikyou capturou suas mãos entre as suas, a segurando e conseguindo a atenção dela. E sob o olhar da irmã mais velha, Kagome viu-se a beira das lágrimas. Mas controlou-se. Prometeu a si mesma que não mais iria chorar. Precisava disto para ter força e continuar em frente e suportar o fato de ter de se deixar tocar novamente por Sesshoumaru. Não dali a dois dias, mas no futuro, sempre que ele desejasse.

# Kikyou… - começou. Sua voz extremamente baixa. - Por Kami… não…

# Eu desisto de meu casamento com Inuyasha. - novamente a interrompeu. - Eu desisto dele para que ele seja seu. Para que você se livre de Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou se assustou quando a caçula puxou a mão com violência, rompendo o contato entre as duas. E como resposta, ela ainda virou-lhe o rosto - fixando sua atenção no exterior, através da janela - mordendo o lábio ainda mais nervosamente. Durante boa parte de sua vida já havia visto Kagome em diversos estados de tristeza e depressão profunda, mas jamais imaginara que a depressão dela poderia alcançar aquele estagio. Depressão que ela tentava, a todo custo, deixar de lado.

# Aceite Inuyasha… vai ser melhor assim!

Kagome franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquela frase. Kikyou acreditava que seria melhor, e poderia até ser. Mas a colegial, pegou-se a se perguntar: Para quem aquilo seria a melhor opção? E por quanto tempo isto duraria?

Não para ela. Nada mais poderia apagar de sua mente o que acontecera na noite anterior entre ela e Sesshoumaru; Mesmo que ela aceitasse Inuyasha e ele se comprometesse a ser o verdadeiro pai de seu filho. E assim o fosse para todos aqueles a desconhecerem a verdade. Nada lhe faria esquecer que o filho em seu ventre era de Sesshoumaru. Não conseguiria olhar nos olhos da irmã ou de Inuyasha se, caso se permitisse aceitar aquilo.

Não seria melhor para Kikyou. Embora ela estivesse de pé a sua frente, oferecendo-lhe seu amor na tentativa de que ela seja feliz, ela o fazia se destroçando. E não podia permitir que Kikyou se destruísse de tal forma. Não seria, principalmente justo. Por anos, e secretamente, imaginara-se no lugar de Kikyou ao lado de Inuyasha e se sentiria uma traidora caso aceitasse tomar o lugar dela.

# Você o ama, Kagome. - insistiu.

Será que o amava mesmo?

Desde que Sesshoumaru a tomara ficava a pensar no amor que sentia por ele. Se aquele amor era realmente amor, ou o mesmo tipo de ilusão infantil que algumas adolescentes tinham por seu professor.

"É a mim que você ama, mulher... e não aquele Hibrido." Em seu estupor, ouvira Sesshoumaru murmurar aquelas palavras, sem deixar de tocá-la. "É apenas uma impressão... Seu coração bate por ele, pois ele possui o mesmo sangue que eu... pois este Sesshoumaru lhe era ausente até agora." lembrava. Naquele momento, lágrimas passaram a escorrer com ainda mais força de seus olhos. Mesmo que o que ele lhe dissera fosse verdade, será que amaria Sesshoumaru? Será que conseguiria amá-lo ou ao menos gostar dele depois de tudo que ele lhe fizera?

# Kagome… minha irmã… vai ser melhor… - Kikyou falou-lhe em tom de súplica. – Por favor!

# Esqueça! Por favor, Kikyou… esqueça!

Ela conseguiu unir forças para dizer com firmeza e frieza. Tinha conhecimento de que era injusto tratar a irmã mais velha de tal modo, mas de nenhum outro modo conseguiria fazê-la aceitar aquilo. A mais velha comprimiu os lábios em contrariedade, reprimindo as palavras que almejava despejar mediante sua frustração. Mas apenas não o fez devido ao olhar firme de Kagome sobre ela.

# Aceitar Inuyasha não vai ser melhor, Kikyou. - anunciou em tom baixo. - Poderá funcionar no primeiro momento, mas depois tudo voltará a ser como está sendo agora. Ou até mesmo, bem pior. Por favor… - pediu, quando a mais velha abriu a boca para discutir aquelas palavras. - Não irei conseguir viver comigo mesma sabendo que tirei Inuyasha de você. Por isso não brigue comigo…

# Você não precisa se punir desta maneira…

# Não estou me punindo. - garantiu, sorrindo fracamente. Desviou os olhos de Kikyou, olhando depressivamente para um ponto qualquer ao seu lado. - Apenas estou fazendo com que tudo isso… - voltou a olhar para a mais velha. - seja menos doloroso.

# Como sua união com aquele monstro pode ser menos doloroso, Kagome? - questionou-lhe, deixando que sua raiva fosse notada. Não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

A caçula olhou Kikyou nos olhos por breves instantes. Voltou os olhos para baixo, brincando com os dedos de suas mãos. E respirou profundamente para poder dizer o que necessitava sem fraquejar.

# Quando aconteceu… - iniciou, voltando a encará-la. - eu não tentei impedi-lo. - abaixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios. Kikyou estava chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa sobre aquela declaração. - Eu podia tê-lo parado, mas não o fiz. Durante um tempo fiquei a me questionar se era uma vadia… mas… Izayoi me disse que era algo normal de se acontecer entre os companheiros. Ele não pode me negar e nem eu a ele.

Respirou fundo, encostado-se a cabeceira da cama, deixando suas mãos serem capturadas pelas de Kikyou.

# Se aconteceu o que aconteceu, é por que fomos destinados a ficarmos juntos. Não foi da maneira que deveria, mas ele já havia me escolhido. E eu sem preceber, o aceitei. - deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, o olhar ainda voltado para baixo. - Kami-sama não expõe seus filhos a nada sem um motivo para isso. E deve haver um motivo para que ele tenha permitido que isso me acontecesse.

# Kagome, você…

# Eu quero continuar com isso, Kikyou. - interrompeu-a, a olhando nos olhos, decidida a tomar outro rumo para convencê-la. Não estava conformada com a situação, mas apenas assim conseguiria acalmar a mais velha. - Não quero que Inuyasha desista de seu amor por você para cuidar de um filho que na verdade é do irmão dele.

# Não quero que se sacrifique apenas para que eu e Inuyasha fiquemos juntos.

# Não faça de seu amor por ele, culpa pelas minhas decisões, Kikyou. - pediu, capaz de interpretar o olhar da mais velha. - Se eu aceitasse, todos poderiam realmente ver Inuyasha como pai da criança que estou esperando, mas eu não a verei desta maneira. Eu saberei como ela foi feita. E temo não poder olhá-la como se deve ser feito. - mordeu o lábio. - Penso… - engoliu seco. - Penso e espero que se eu aceitar Sesshoumaru, devido aos laços do Pacto de Companheiros, eu veja isso com… menos dificuldade no futuro.

Silêncio. Um longo silêncio caiu entre elas e Kikyou abaixou a cabeça resignada. Incapaz de dizer mais nenhuma palavra que convencesse Kagome a desistir da idéia de completar o casamento Youkai com Sesshoumaru. E incapaz de encontrar qualquer frase que a consolasse como desejava que o fosse feito.

# Se é assim que deseja… - sussurrou. E Kagome se lançou sobre ela em um abraço. - Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, minha irmã. - a abraçou em retorno. - Se você necessitar… - rompeu o abraço, mas manteve o contato, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. - eu estarei aqui para fazer o que é necessário. Se ele te machucar… por favor, Kagome… de qualquer que seja a maneira… diga-me… e eu arrumarei uma maneira de livrá-la dele. - ela fez um gesto violento de confirmação com a cabeça, e Kikyou voltou a abraçá-la.

# Obrigada… - Kagome sussurrou fechando os olhos, e se agarrando ainda mais a irmã mais velha. - Eu te amo!

# Eu também te amo, minha irmã! - alisou-lhe os cabelos.

* * *

**Até o próximo Capítulo!**

Para quem lê **MDP**: Pedacinhos do próximo capítulo para vocês ;) Apenas falta finalizar alguns detalhes e mandar betar.

Título: **Shikon  
**

**"**Como Kagome pode ser capaz de lançar uma Hama no Ya?**"**

**"**Não se atreva!... Não necessito que rompa as regras do Conselho dizendo esta palavra vil em tom alto.**"**

**"**Com que direito estava me espionando?**"**

**"**O que elas alegavam ser delas?**"  
**

**"**Então eu acho melhor você ficar quietinho aqui. Não acho que vá gostar de me ver bater em uma delas.**"**

**"**Eu também não devia ter nascido. Elas diziam isso!**"**

**"**Mas o que…?**"**

**Beijokas. Mandem Reviews... Façam uma fanwritter feliz =D**

**Amo vocês! =*  
**


	8. Capítulo 08

Oiii! Estou eu aqui novamente. Desta vez com Lady Mine... Espero que gostem deste capítulo. ^.^

Beijokas e boa Leitura!!!

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Oito\

ღ

Uma geada tomou conta de Miura nos dias que se seguiram a oficialização do compromisso entre Kagome e Sesshoumaru. Geada esta, que apenas se apaziguara aquela manhã, permitindo-lhe abandonar a mansão dos Takahashi.

Sentada no banco traseiro da luxuosa Limusine da família Takahashi, assistia o cenário passar diante dos seus olhos, enquanto contava os minutos para chegar à Tóquio. Apesar do longo tempo que necessitara permanecer em repouso, estava cansada e podia sentir seu corpo implorar pelo conforto de uma cama. Mas sabia, apenas se sentia daquele modo, pois, apesar de tudo, havia se deixado esgotar.

A chegada de seus pais a mansão havia sido o estopim de uma série de conflitos. Sua mãe, tão logo pusera os olhos sobre si, abraçara-a e deixara-se ser dominada pelas lágrimas. Lágrimas que apenas cessaram minutos mais tarde, enquanto pedidos de perdão deixavam-lhe os lábios.

Já seu pai, tão logo lhe vira, tentara lhe arrancar a força da mansão, jogando pragas e maldições ao Senhor Takahashi, e especialmente seu filho Sesshoumaru. Enquanto se queixava e amaldiçoava a si mesmo por ter sido tolo em acreditar que ela estaria bem naquele lugar. E ele teria conseguido arrancá-la de lá, se o Médico da família Takahashi lhe houvesse garantido que não seria sensato removê-la ou forçá-la a uma viagem no estado em que ela estava.

Consolo lhe foi dado. Seu pai e sua mãe lhe sussurraram horas de palavras de conforto, que ela seria incapaz de reproduzir se lhe fosse pedido. Nenhum dos dois conseguira segurar a frustração e evitar o inicio de uma nova discussão, ao ouvirem-na dizer que decidira manter a união com Sesshoumaru. Que decidira se tornar Companheira eterna de Sesshoumaru. E não se lembrava de jamais ter visto ou ouvido seu pai falar daquela maneira antes.

Kikyou - embora não gostasse de sua decisão - a defendera e apoiara, acabando por ouvir coisas desagradáveis abandonar os lábios do pai. Palavras que Kagome tinha certeza, a haviam ferido, e ela apenas não chorara, pois acreditara ter de ser forte para ajudá-la. Afinal, seu pai havia culpado Kikyou por tudo, da mesma forma que culpara Sesshoumaru e Inu no Taisho. E todas aquelas acusações e gritos, apenas cessara quando o Médico expulsou a todos do quarto para acalmá-la e medicá-la contra a crise violenta que ela começara a ter.

E durante seu momento de ausência, outro conflito explodiu. Um conflito onde sangue teria sido jorrado se Inu no Taisho não tivesse agido com perícia e velocidade: Seu pai, disposto a assassinar Sesshoumaru, invadiu o quarto do Youkai e ali iniciou uma discussão com ele - a cima de tudo querendo saber a razão pelo qual ele havia feito aquilo com ela.

Mas, graças a Kami, depois desse acontecimento, tudo se acalmou. Aceitando os pedidos de perdão de Inu no Taisho e as palavras de Sesshoumaru - obviamente forçadas por seu progenitor. - sobre sua vergonha por ter agido de tal forma, seu pai se acalmara. E algumas horas depois - ainda tentando contornar a situação de sua união ao Youkai. - ela o viu abaixar a cabeça e dizer que aceitaria os desejos dela e que estaria sempre presente quando ela necessitasse de ajuda.

Inalando o ar com força, deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco. O silêncio que se instalara por mais de uma hora, não lhe era mais um incômodo. Silêncio este que, na verdade, já existia há quatro dias, e parecia ter vindo para acalmar-lhe os pensamentos e sentimentos depois de dias de gritos e conflitos.

Na noite que seguira a chegada de seus pais e precedera a noite da conclusão de sua união à Sesshoumaru, o Youkai havia passado alguns minutos em sua companhia e na de Inu no Taisho. Minutos onde ele anunciara, para si, seu desgosto e arrependimento pela maneira como fizera as coisas acontecerem. E onde prometera a ela que a partir daquele momento apenas viveria para assegurar sua segurança, saúde e felicidade. Tudo como deveria ser em uma união devidamente planejada, e almejada por ambos.

Sabia que ele o fazia por estar sendo forçado. Mas apenas o fato de ele ter se humilhado: Descido de seu pedestal para falar-lhe e pedir desculpas, a fizera aceitar suas desculpas.

Moveu-se incomodada no banco e fez uma careta, totalmente atenta ao fato de que, vez ou outra, Sesshoumaru lhe olhava. Mesmo depois de quase duas semanas, ainda não se acostumara com alguns incômodos causados pela gravidez. Embora os enjôos fossem aliviados pelo chá que Izayoi lhe receitara, ainda existiam outros fatores: Sentia-se constantemente faminta e pesada. E a sensação de que havia algo se movendo dentro dela – com apenas duas semanas de vida – a angustiava.

Sua mãe, Kikyou e especialmente Izayoi a auxiliaram durante aquele tempo. Explicando-lhe detalhes que ela desconhecia – e não se aprendia nas aulas de biologia do colégio – a respeito da gravidez. Mas ainda se sentia tonta, perdida e despreparada para tudo aquilo. Um bebê Hanyou crescia bem mais rápido que um bebê humano. Se as mães humanas e adolescentes não tinham tempo de se acostumar com aquilo em nove meses, como ela poderia se acostumar com aquilo em cinco meses?

Tentava enganar a si mesma e a família, mas a verdade é que nunca esteve tão perdida e fragilizada antes. Aceitara a união com Sesshoumaru, alegando que estaria bem ao lado dele e não ao lado de Inuyasha, mas não o teria feito, se lhe existisse uma terceira opção. Se nas Leis Youkais existisse a possibilidade de voltar atrás; a possibilidade de um divórcio.

Torceu os lábios para evitar que a vontade de chorar lhe vencesse. Não queria deixar Sesshoumaru ver que se encontrava arrasada. Não queria que ele lhe visse chorar. Iria mostrar a ele que podia ser forte. Que assim como ele, podia tratar aquela situação com indiferença.

Inalou o ar com força e deixou seu olhar cair em direção a suas mãos, enquanto a noite em que sua união a Sesshoumaru se tornara completa, voltava a sua mente.

Com apenas a companhia de Inu no Taisho, a querer se certificar de que tudo iria dar certo, o casamento Youkai foi concluido. E ela estivera relativamente calma - não sabia se por causa dos remédios que estivera tomando ou de outra coisa. - até o momento em que sentiu Sesshoumaru lhe abraçar pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto o outro ele utilizava para livrar seu pescoço dos fios negros de seu cabelo, lhe fizera sentir medo. Sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço e logo em seguida sentir a breve dor que era consequencia da 'mordida' que selava a união, lhe deixara atordoada. Sentir que os dedos dele se fecharam de forma possessiva em suas costas, a arranhando de leve, e evidenciando que o lado Youkai dele era quem imperava naquele instante a assutara.

E apenas voltara a si, quando Inu no Taisho lhe informou que era a sua vez de pronunciar o juramento da União Youkai, antes de se inclinar sobre Sesshoumaru e beber um pouco do sangue que abandonava o pescoço dele, através do corte que ele mesmo fizera. Mas, ao contrário do que imaginara, o sangue dele não lhe trouxera nauseas. Na verdade, sentira a sensação de estar revigorada e algo dentro de si incendiou e se alegrou. Algo, que ela sabia ser o filho que esperava dele.

Passou a mão nos cabelos, apenas como desculpa para alisar o lado esquerdo de seu pescoço, sem chamar a atenção do Youkai. Ali, estava tatuada a marca de Sesshoumaru; A mesma lua que ele tinha em sua testa, agora estava tatuada para sempre em sua pele para que todos soubessem a quem ela pertencia. Marca, que naquela mesma noite, ficara encarando por horas no espelho do banheiro da suíte, pensando se existiria uma maneira de arrancá-la fora.

Relaxou as mãos em seu colo. As luvas de seda que cobriam sua mão, pareciam aliviar a leve dormência que sentia na palma e nos dedos.

Aceitara ser a eterna mulher de Sesshoumaru, mas sentia cada célula de seu corpo tremer com a possibilidade de se ver sozinha com ele. Temendo que, embora ele tenha lhe pedido perdão e lhe dito tudo aquilo, ele lhe maltratasse. E lhe havia sido extremamente difícil segurar as lágrimas diante dos pais e da irmã quando abandonara Miura para vir a Tóquio: Onde ela viveria temporariamente com Sesshoumaru, na mansão que Inu no Taisho lhes dera de presente.

"Deixe disso!" mandou em pensamento. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, antes de abri-los novamente. "Você escolheu este caminho… erga a cabeça e enfrente isso com dignidade!"

Mordendo os lábios, voltou a olhar para o exterior. Realmente tinha que enfrentar isso agora. E embora sua mãe, irmã, sogra e até mesmo Inuyasha, tivessem dito que poderia contar sempre com eles, estava sozinha. Isto era uma das características do casamento: apenas existiam os noivos e os frutos do matrimônio.

Respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar e pensar em algo que não fosse seu temor, enquanto a Limusine cruzava os enormes portões de entrada de sua nova casa.

A mansão em Tóquio era menor, mas não era menos majestosa que a mansão em Miura. Para ela, era mais que perfeita e muito mais do que necessitava.

As dependências da mansão eram enormes. Ali existia um extenso jardim que constantemente visitado por jardineiros, paisagistas e Izayoi Takahashi, que queria garantir a beleza dele. Além de uma garagem onde se daria para colocar quatro carros com folga.

Em seu interior, logo na entrada, todos ficavam encantados com a sala de estar. Decorada com tons de tabaco e branco, num estilo moderno e elegante. Assim como a sala de jantar – onde oito pessoas podiam ser acomodadas à mesa – e os quatro quartos da casa. Um deles uma suíte para um casal, e que seria onde Sesshoumaru ficaria a dormir. Outro uma suíte que era quase uma mistura de seu quarto juntamente ao quarto que ela possuía na mansão em Miura.

Ambos os quartos eram localizados em cada ponta da casa, deixando uma boa distância entre eles. Algo, que ela podia dizer com convicção ter sido arranjado por Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, para que ela se sentisse mais a vontade com toda aquela situação. Para que ela não ficasse tão incomodada na casa que agora era sua.

Imediatamente diante da porta, estava a cama king-size maple com branco, coberta por lençóis de seda branca e vermelha. Sobre ela, estavam arrumados cinco travesseiros de tamanhos diferentes e cobertos por fronhas vermelhas e brancas as destacando. E na parede acima da cabeceira da cama, havia duas pinturas emolduradas em um quadro branco - Os mesmos quadros que pertenciam ao seu quarto na casa dos pais.

Ao lado da cama, e preso a parede, estava um criado mudo de cor maple, com uma única gaveta. Sobre ele havia apenas um vaso com flores discretas e um porta retratos com uma foto onde estava ela, Kikyou e seus pais. Foto que havia sido tirada em seu aniversário, e quando ela nem podia imaginar que acabaria naquela situação.

Mordeu o lábio e voltou a analisar o quarto.

Virou o rosto para o lado norte e notou duas portas. Uma que deveria dar ao closet e outra que deveria ser para o banheiro da suíte. À leste, ficava a janela que dava vista para o jardim e a piscina da mansão. A cortina era uma das mais belas que já havia visto. A renda branca estava aberta e caia até o chão, e sobre ela, naquele momento amarrado por uma fita de mesma cor, uma de material mais pesado e de cor vinho.

Respirou profundamente e pousou seus olhos sobre a mesa onde havia sido colocado seu computador. Mesa que se entendia em outra onde estavam arrumados alguns de seus livros escolares. E prendeu sua respiração, mordendo o lábio inferior, ao se lembrar de sua escola.

Não estava nem um pouco empolgada para ir até lá e se reencontrar com seus amigos e conhecidos. Na verdade estava desesperada para evitar que este encontro acontecesse. A falsa história de sua união à Sesshoumaru já era conhecimento de todo o Japão. Todos achavam que ela e ele eram amantes há anos e apenas haviam sido descobertos por causa de sua gravidez. E não queria ter de enfrentar as perguntas de suas amigas mais próximas, a acreditarem que ela amava única e exclusivamente a Inuyasha.

E especialmente, não queria ver todos encará-la com piedade, desgosto ou desagrado. Não queria senti-los a olhando pelas costas, e sussurrando coisas a seu respeito. Afinal, era uma adolescente grávida. Todos lhe jogariam pedras.

# Kagome-sama?

Ouviu Kaede lhe chamar através da porta trancada do quarto. Saiu de seu estupor, sacudindo a cabeça com leveza ao perceber que estivera quase que sonhando acordada. Desde que entrara no quarto, se mantivera parada a poucos passos da porta do cômodo, incapaz de se mover, segurando com força a alça da bolsa que carregava consigo.

Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, antes de voltar a abrir os olhos. Um ritual que aprendera para não deixar transparecer sua angústia, ao falar.

# Sim? – respondeu ao segundo chamado. Mas permaneceu estacionada no mesmo lugar. Sentia que se andasse acabaria não apenas por tropeçar e cair no chão, mas por derrubar toda aquela mascara ao gaguejar.

Kaede estava com ela há anos. Fora sua babá e de Kikyou, e até hoje era mantida entre a família. Seria tão capaz quanto seus pais e Kikyou, em identificar quando ela não se encontrava bem. Quando ela necessitava de qualquer coisa, Kaede era capaz de identificar a necessidade e o que deveria ser feito para aquilo passar.

Por isso seu pai mandara Kaede com ela. Para ele não existia ninguém melhor que Kaede para ficar de olho nela em sua ausência. E uma vez que agora ela precisava ter uma vida com Sesshoumaru, ele sabia que podia contar cegamente com ela. Que Kaede jamais permitiria que nada de mal acontecesse a ela.

Seu pai sabia que Kaede interferiria e a defenderia caso uma briga entre ela e Sesshoumaru explodisse. E manteria a cabeça para que nada saísse demais do controle. Algo que ele não poderia fazer, pois seria capaz de reviver a mesma cena na mansão Takahashi, quando ele vira Sesshoumaru depois do que acontecera.

# Está tudo bem, Kagome-sama?

A morena franziu o cenho e largou a bolsa sobre a poltrona. Não se lembrava, de alguma vez, ter ouvido Kaede tratá-la com tanta formalidade. Sempre a chamava de menina, Kagome, ou até mesmo filha. As filhas que ela e Kikyou haviam sido para ela depois da morte trágica das gêmeas dela em um acidente de carro junto ao marido.

# Não me chame de Kagome-sama, Kaede. – pediu, finalmente criando coragem para abrir a porta. Seu olhar de censura não saindo como planejava, por causa das emoções que poderiam explodir a qualquer momento de seu peito. - Por que está me chamando assim? Você nunca-

# Desculpe Kagome. - sussurrou, a interrompendo. Assim que terminou de falar, Kaede olhou para os lados, denunciando a razão para tal formalidade: Obviamente eram ordens de Sesshoumaru. Algo que Kagome, infantilmente, não iria aceitar. - Mas acredito que esse tipo de ordens também sejam aplicadas a mim de agora em diante. - assumiu. - E assim irei fazer quando não nos encontrarmos trancafiadas em seu quarto.

A velha senhora entrou no cômodo e foi até a mesa de estudos, sem dar-lhe a oportunidade de falar algo aquele respeito. E conhecendo a velha senhora, que trajava um conjunto de saia azul marinho e uma camisa branca, sabia que ela estava dando aquela discussão por encerrada antes mesmo de ser iniciada.

Em outros tempos, ainda se atreveria a tentar discutir, mas estava cansada de mais para isso. E sua atenção foi imediatamente tomada pela bandeja que Kaede colocava sobre a mesa de estudos. Bandeja onde havia um bule, uma xícara e um prato com biscoitos amanteigados.

Kagome avançou lentamente, sentindo o estômago reclamar em fome tão logo se concentrou nos biscoitos, e imediatamente deixou-se cair na única cadeira daquela mesa de estudos. Pegando um dos biscoitos e colocando-os na boca enquanto Kaede, enchia a xícara com o que ela percebeu ser chocolate quente.

Nunca havia sentido tanta fome antes.

# Ainda bem que eu pensei em preparar esses biscoitos para você, menina. - Kaede disse. Um sorriso simpático surgindo em seus lábios, enquanto puxava um pufe para poder se sentar perto dela. - Imaginei que iria chegar com fome. - apoiou a cabeça na mão. - Embora não imaginasse que seria tanta.

A jovem sorriu envergonhada enquanto tomava o chocolate. Kaede realmente deveria estar assustada com seu comportamento. Ela nunca havia comido tão rápido assim em toda a sua vida. Entretanto ela fora incapaz de se controlar. Era como se fosse ter um colapso se, por um acaso, demorasse mais meio minuto para comer. Mas ela sabia o que estava causando aquilo: a gravidez. A fome era algo que iria aumentar a medida que os meses de pré-natal fossem passando. E uma vez que estavam falando de um bebê Hanyou, ele a faria sentir fome quando ele mesmo estivesse sentindo a necessidade de nutrientes. Ou seja, durante quase todo o dia.

Assim que terminou de comer e beber, olhou para o prato vazio e pegou-se desejando ainda mais comida. Mas não biscoitos, e sim algo salgado. E notou que não conseguiria esperar muito mais pelo jantar e descobrir que as cozinheiras haviam preparado para o primeiro dia deles na mansão.

# Por ordem de Inu no Taisho-sama, para o jantar eles estão preparando dois tipos de prato. - Kaede anunciou, ao notar o olhar dela. - Um de sua preferência e outro de preferência de Sesshoumaru-sama. Estão fazendo uma macarronada bem caprichada para você. Eu ajudei nisto, é claro. - acrescentou imediatamente.

# Obrigada, Kaede! - sorriu meigamente.

Agradecia pela velha senhora ter aceitado acompanhá-la e ficar cuidado dela naquela casa. Sabia que com ela poderia contar cegamente e sabia que a presença dela iria aliviar todas as suas dores. Fazendo-lhe, assim, ser feliz.

# Quando sua mãe me ligou...

Kaede começou baixo. Sua voz era amargurada e sabia que, agora que ela podia conversar naturalmente por estar alimentada, Kaede iria começar a lhe dizer tudo o que achava sobre sua situação. E gostaria muito que ela não o fizesse. Embora Kaede a tratasse exatamente como uma avó trata o neto: com mimos; não queria mais ser lembrada desses tormentos.

# E me disse o que tinha acontecido. - ela respirou profundamente, como se um bolo em sua garganta a estivesse proibindo de falar. - Quase não pude acreditar que um infortúnio deste caiu sobre você. Ah! Kagome... Eu sinto tanto! - Kaede alcançou sua mão e a apertou com delicada força entre as suas. - Sei que o que está feito, está feito. Mas espero poder lhe ajudar em tudo o que necessitar, não sabe?

A menina comprimiu os lábios, apenas para conter o choro. Já havia chorado demais e almejava não ter de derramar mais lágrimas. Tinha de lembrar que prometera aquilo a si mesma. Que prometera que jamais derramaria uma lágrima sequer, especialmente se o causador dela fosse Sesshoumaru.

# Eu sei disso, Kaede. - apertou a mão de Kaede com força. - Eu sei disso.

* * *

E ai? O que acharam?

Sei que o primeiro encontro pós acidente não foi como vocês queriam... mas espero que tenham gostado da maneira como eu o coloquei. Achei que assim ficou melhor na história. O que acharam?

Agora Sesshoumaru e Kagome estão sozinhos *tirando o fato da existencia de Kaede* na casa que será deles por bastante tempo. O que Sesshoumaru estará achando disso? Kagome está lutando consigo mesma, tentando manter o controle e provar que pode sim, agir como se aquilo não lhe fosse nada. Tentando agir como Sesshoumaru estava *aparentemente* agindo. O que será que vai acontecer entre eles dois de agora em diante? Gostaria de lembrar que... Sesshoumaru é frio e calculista. Agora que ele esta sozinho, ele irá sim, agir de forma baixa. Afinal de contas, apenas seu lado Youkai *sua consciência* gosta dessa história. E sua consciencia, cada vez mais irá ser contida por ele. Agora que ele a conhece irá aprender a reprimi-la. Mas... o arrependimento e o sofrimento virão também para ele. E nossa mocinha, não irá aceitar certas coisas, em silêncio.

Acho que já falei de mais. ¬¬'

Próximo capítulo *Ele está pronto. Fiz um dois em um, assim como estou tentando fazer com MDP #pensem no trabalho que isso dá!# :P... Mas quero Reviews! Reviews e bastante reviews!*... Uma decisão de Sesshoumaru.

**Beijokas para**

HP

Holy Sakura

Maryperola16

Lyla Moon

Nami-cham Vampire

Aninha

Sarah

Acdy-chan

**Obrigada pelas reviews moças!!!!**

**Até o próximo Capítulo.**

**Beijokas Telly Black**

_Os personagens do Anime/Mangá Inuyasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi._**  
**


	9. Capítulo 09

**Olha eu aqui de novo! Bem rapidinho... =D**

**Ia deixar para postar bem depois... mas não sei quando ia ser esse depois. Estranhamente e milagrosamente minha agenda está bastante cheia. Então... para evitar que sintam mais impulsos em me matar. Aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês. Beijokas.  
**

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Nove\

ღ

Sesshoumaru olhou para a pasta de documentos sobre a mesa do escritório e evitou que um rosnado lhe abandonasse os lábios. Ali dentro, estava a conclusão de todo o processo que o colocaria no poder da filial da empresa de seu pai. O poder que possuía na matriz havia lhe sido tomado e entregue para o seu irmão Hanyou. Todos os seus esforços para provar ao pai que não existia ninguém melhor que ele para continuar a tomar conta daquele reinado, haviam ido por água a baixo. E tudo isso por causa do desejo incontrolado de seu lado Youkai.

Um fraco rosnado escapou seus lábios assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre o jornal que estava abandonado displicentemente sobre a mesa. Ali seu nome - e o nome de sua família - estava escrito em grandes letras negras sobre uma fotografia dele e da menina Kagome Higurashi, anunciando a união repentina dos dois, depois de meses de um relacionamento secreto.

Aquilo havia sido idéia de seu pai, para que a imprensa não tentasse correr atrás de mais respostas e acabasse por descobrir que eles haviam se unido por causa do desejo de seu Youkai. E agora, todo Japão - não apenas através do jornal, mas também pela televisão - sabia que Sesshoumaru Takahashi e Kagome Higurashi estavam unidos na Lei Youkai e que ela estava grávida. E por isso, desde então, seu telefone celular não parava de tocar. Obviamente seus conhecidos almejavam verificar aquilo por si só, e sem almejar falar com ninguém. Ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, o grande Youkai que nunca se curvara a mulher alguma, estava preso a uma mulher humana.

Largou tudo e decidiu trancafiar-se em seu cômodo para banhar-se antes do jantar. Um banho frio poderia relaxar seus nervos e impedi-lo de começar a destruir tudo ali – Como era de fato seu desejo naquele momento. Queria controlar-se, pois, além de ser desonroso se comportar de tal forma e destruir peças que estavam em sua família a séculos, não queria que os criados notassem seu desagrado.

E enquanto subia em direção aos seus aposentos, viu uma das empregadas subir as escadarias para o corredor onde ficava o quarto de sua Companheira. Uma mulher de idade, que imediatamente percebeu ser Kaede: A velha babá de sua Companheira, e aquela quem o Senhor Higurashi mandara para eles para ficar de olho em sua filha.

Quando recebera a notícia de que a casa estava pronta, tivera a autorização de seu pai, de escolher os criados que ele gostaria de viessem em sua companhia - a única escolha que fora permitido fazer. E apenas escolhera aqueles que sabia que seriam capazes de realizar seus trabalhos sem cometer qualquer mínimo erro. A única que veio sem sua autorização - e seu pai fizera questão de informá-lo, acrescentando que de nada adiantaria reclamar - fora aquela velha. Higurashi confiava cegamente naquela mulher para a proteção da filha. Para garantir e evitar que ele, o grande Lord Sesshoumaru, fizesse mal a sua Companheira.

Mas Higurashi era um tolo se acreditava que uma velha era capaz de contê-lo, se ele quisesse alguma coisa. Nenhum Youkai o era, imagina uma mulher humana que se encontrava extremamente próxima de uma morte natural a qualquer momento. E Higurashi era um idiota ainda maior, se pensava que ele iria se desonrar ao tocar em sua Companheira com a intenção de feri-la.

Pois mais que almejasse o fazer. Por mais que quisesse matar a Humana para livrar-se dela, e impedir o nascimento de uma criança que seria eternamente prova de sua fraqueza, erguer a mão para a Companheira era uma grande desonra para os Youkais. Era dever dos Youkai velar pela integridade física de suas Companheiras. E ele mesmo provocar qualquer trauma físico a ela era algo imperdoável. Havia sim, punições para as Companheiras que desrespeitavam ou desobedeciam os Companheiros. Mas essas punições eram feitas de formas distintas. Nunca com o erguer de uma mão para uma tapa.

"Este Sesshoumaru jamais se traria tal desonra!" anunciou para si mesmo em pensamento, enquanto entrava embaixo da água gelada do chuveiro.

_Este Sesshoumaru deveria estar com sua Companheira... a consolando. _- sua consciência tornou a falar, e ele rosnou. - _A consolando na cama._

Desde a noite que havia sido concluída sua união com Kagome Higurashi, seu Youkai havia estado trancafiado e escondido em seu íntimo. Sua consciência tentara se libertar durante a cerimônia e não gostara de ser contida e de ter sido impedida de tocar sua Companheira para fazer com que a concretização da união, fosse como realmente deveria ser. Algo que para ele, Sesshoumaru, era um alívio.

_Este Sesshoumaru não vai passar muito tempo sem tocar em sua mulher. _- rosnou o Youkai.

"Este Sesshoumaru não irá tocá-la para satisfazer seus desejos carnais." Anunciou. Sim, ele podia tocá-la e exigir que ela satisfizesse seus desejos, como uma Companheira deveria fazer, mas não iria tocá-la.

_Este Sesshoumaru precisa satisfazer sua necessidade! -_ Queixou-se, e Sesshoumaru fechou o punho, sentindo o azulejo do banheiro, ceder um pouco com a força que ele colocava em seus dedos. -_ Precisa de sua Companheira._

Sesshoumaru rosnou. Sim, ele iria precisar satisfazer seus desejos, especialmente quando sua Companheira estivesse em seu período fértil. Iria necessitar satisfazer seus desejos, pois acima de tudo, além de um Youkai, era homem. Não sabia como iria lidar com isto quando o momento chegasse, mas esperava ser capaz de controlar seu Youkai. Ele tinha ao menos cinco meses para se preparar para isto.

_Este Sesshoumaru deve conquistar a confiança de sua Companheira._ – Seu Youkai anunciou enquanto descia as escadarias em direção ao seu escritório. – _Deve conquistá-la para que ela se entregue a nós de boa vontade. Para que ela dê a este Sesshoumaru o que ele deseja sempre que este Sesshoumaru o quiser._

O Lord Youkai procurou não iniciar uma discussão com seu lado Youkai, a respeito daquilo. Não iria cortejar e muito menos tentar ganhar a confiança de Kagome Higurashi. Não iria curvar-se a ela. Não queria que seu orgulho fosse mais ferido do que já o estava sendo.  
_  
Mulher alguma é melhor que a Companheira deste Sesshoumaru. –_ continuou. –_ A Companheira deste Sesshoumaru é submissa na cama… Se este Sesshoumaru conseguir conquistá-la este Sesshoumaru vai tê-la. Este Sesshoumaru será satisfeito._

Sesshoumaru se sentou na poltrona de seu escritório, enquanto seu Youkai lhe anunciava aquelas palavras.

Sim. Embora tentasse negar, nenhuma outra mulher o havia deixado tão satisfeito antes. E por causa dos termos da União Youkai, nenhuma outra mulher seria capaz de satisfazê-lo a partir de agora. Poderia ter amantes, mas nada seria igual a relação com sua Companheira. Kagome Higurashi, seria a única capaz de alimentar seu desejo por completo. E já que ela havia o seduzido e infeitiçado, nada seria mais justo do que se utilizar dela.

_Sim! _– ouviu o Youkai contemplar seus pensamentos. Satisfeito, pois aqueles pensamentos eram um sinal claro de que em breve, mais uma vez, ele estaria esquecendo seus princípios para seguir os desejos de seu Youkai.

"Você ganhou! Este Sesshoumaru vai ter o que este Sesshoumaru quer!" pensou, ouvindo o som de satisfação de sua consciência Youkai por tê-lo convencido.

Sim. Podia conseguir fazer com que a menina passasse a gostar dele. Poderia conquistá-la apenas para conseguir o que tanto desejava. Para que ela passasse a dividir a cama com ele todas as noites que ele desejasse. Poderia satisfazer suas necessidades encerrando de uma vez aquela briga com seu Youkai. E fazendo seu progenitor acreditar que ele havia mudado. Com isto, ele poderia conviver. Sem amá-la. Apenas usando o corpo dela para seu prazer, apesar de ela ser uma Humana. Nada mais.

E se a morte chegasse para ela, acidental, assim como havia acontecido com sua mãe, ele poderia ter outra companheira. Uma mulher que fosse melhor e perfeita para ele. Uma Youkai que lhe daria o Herdeiro que almejava.

Ouviu uma leve batida na porta e obrigou-se a sair de seus devaneios. Jaken – um Youkai baixo e que trabalhava para ele há anos – entrou no escritório carregando um bastão de duas cabeças em uma das mãos. E depois de fazer uma leve mesura, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras diante da mesa de Sesshoumaru.

# Mandou me chamar, Sesshoumaru-sama? – ele questionou, puxando o som do 's' com exagero.

# Quero que siga tudo o que há neste papel. – ordenou empurrando uma folha de papel para que o Youkai pegasse. E assim ele o fez, desviando os olhos escuros para o documento o lendo em silêncio. – Quero que diga para o motorista que toda a manhã ele terá de levar Kagome para a escola. Apenas levá-la. – enfatizou, para ter certeza de que o Youkai estava entendendo suas ordens. – Todos os dias eu irei buscá-la quando sair da empresa. Caso necessite, ligarei modificando as ordens.

_Isso!_ - sua consciência anunciou, agradada. Nestes momentos poderia se aproximar dela e tentar fazer com que ela caísse em sua armadilha. Fazer com que ela aceitasse se entregar a ele de bom grado e todas as vezes que ele almejasse.

# Os horários do desjejum, almoço e jantar, serão esses. - continuou. - Eles deverão ser servidos exatamente neste horário. A não ser que eu ordene o contrário.

Jaken fez um movimento com a cabeça, enquanto ouvia a todas as ordens. De todos os criados de Sesshoumaru, aquele era o que melhor se empenhava para fazer as coisas andarem da forma como e queria que fosse. Jaken era extremamente submisso e o Youkai duvidava que pudesse encontrar outro igual a ele nos dias atuais. E era nisto no que pensava, quando tinha desejos de parti-lo ao meio por ser incapaz de controlar a língua em algumas situações.

# Agora... - anunciou assim que terminou de explicar tudo o que necessitava. - Quero que chame a criada de nome Kaede para mim.

E sem fazer questionamentos, o pequeno Youkai fez uma mesura e se retirou do quarto. Ele necessitava falar com a criada, pois, o fato de ela estar ali apenas por causa de Kagome, não significava que ela seria a única dentre os outros criados que não receberia ordens diretas dele. Ao contrário; ela, por ser a principal responsável pela Humana que se tornara sua Companheira, era quem mais tinha de receber e obedecer as ordens dele. Afinal, como Youkai e o Alfa da relação - embora seu Pai almejasse lhe tirar esse poder - apenas ele sabia o que era melhor para sua Companheira, e mais ninguém.

Era assim que deveria ser. Era assim que iria ser. A partir daquele momento ele estava longe de sua família. Agora ele tinha uma família - mesmo que indesejada - para tomar conta. E faria isto do seu modo. Quer seu pai aprovasse isso ou não. Nenhuma pessoa poderia interferir nos assuntos deles. Isso era uma regra Youkai.

Ouviu a leve batida na porta e com apenas uma palavra autorizou que a senhora idosa entrasse na sala. Com seu corpo gorducho e baixa estatura ela fez o caminho da porta até a mesa de mogno, com velocidade e mostrando-se destemida. Obviamente a mulher achava-se muito melhor que qualquer outro e estava agindo de tal forma para mostrar que não o temia. Mostrar que estava ali justamente para tentar proteger a Humana e não para temê-lo.

# O que deseja, Sesshoumaru-sama? - ela questionou, parando ao lado da cadeira e imediatamente diante dele.

# Kagome. - ele anunciou o assunto com seriedade, empurrando o mesmo papel que dera para ela. - Como é a ajudante dela quero que saiba de todos esses horários. Ela terá de comer o desjejum, o almoço e o jantar em minha companhia todos os dias.

Kaede pegou a folha e olhou rapidamente para ela, antes de erguer o olhar para Sesshoumaru, para ouvir as ordens que ele ditava.

# O motorista já foi informado que ele terá de deixá-la todos os dias na escola. Mas quem irá trazê-la de volta para casa serei eu. - informou. - Caso haja mudanças alertarei ao motorista e ele irá buscá-la. E ele também foi informado que deverá guiar Kagome toda vez que ela necessitar de seus serviços para ir a algum lugar.

Kaede fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça mostrando, compreender todas aquelas palavras dele, e preferindo manter-se de boca fechada. Pois, depois de ter visto o estado da menina Kagome almejava poder dizer algumas boas verdades para aquele ser intolerável. E embora não tivesse medo dele, havia ouvido os empregados falarem dele com temor, e temia que ele pudesse jogar sua frustração contra Kagome. E não queria vê-la mais ferida do que já se encontrava.

E Sesshoumaru conseguiu notar a raiva da velha Humana diante de si. O cheiro dela começava a dar sinais de que o que ela realmente mostrava em seus olhos castanhos, era desejo de iniciar uma discussão com ele por causa do que ele fizera. Era óbvio que a velha era uma defensora de Kagome Higurashi e estava a culpá-lo da mesma forma que os pais dela o fizeram. E o Youkai, internamente, ficou esperando por isso. Agora que a menina era oficialmente sua Companheira, ninguém podia interferir no que ele fazia ou não a ela. E aqueles que o faziam, e eram de condições mais baixas, deviam ser castigados.

Mas a velha Humana nada fez, e depois de alguns minutos, Sesshoumaru a sentiu se acalmar. Provavelmente, enquanto debatia consigo mesma, descobrira que seria melhor manter-se em silêncio e não desafiá-la.

# Possui alguma dúvida? - questionou em tom calculado e frio, rompendo os pensamentos da mulher.

# Não, Sesshoumaru-sama. - respondeu com calma, abaixando o olhar para a folha de papel. - Compreendi tudo.

O Youkai sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir aquilo e ver o olhar de respeito que ela lhe lançava. Vendo que apesar de tudo, a velha Humana sabia exatamente qual era o seu lugar naquela casa, o tratando com respeito e jamais o desafiando, como, deveria ser seu desejo.

# Pode se retirar então. – anunciou com calma. E depois de curvar-se em uma mesura respeitosa, Kaede se retirou do escritório.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a porta fechada e em seguida, para o jornal que estava sobre a mesa, ainda expondo seu casamento com Kagome Higurashi. Amanhã teria de ir trabalhar e ter de ouvir pessoas lhe fazendo perguntas irritantes aquele respeito. Era fato que não conhecia quase ninguém na filial – de fato apenas levara dois empregados seus consigo nesta transição. – mas além de tudo, existiam conhecidos seus naquela cidade. Sabia que eles já sabiam de tudo através dos jornais e obviamente iriam atrás dele.

Ergueu-se e pôs-se a caminhar pelo escritório. Sentia vontade de subir e ir deitar-se, mas estaria cometendo um erro se o fizesse. Seria um ato desrespeitoso se não jantasse com sua companheira àquela noite. Aquela seria a primeira noite deles juntos naquela casa, e apesar de detestá-la, era seu dever cear com ela.

E enquanto saia do escritório, mais uma vez, amaldiçoou a Humana que o tentou.

* * *

**E ai?**

**Sesshy é realmente um... cãozinho. o.O**

**Vamos ver no que isso vai dar.**

**Coments, please! .  
**

Beijokas para: Sayurichaan / Meyliin / HP / Maryperola16 / Nami-chan Vampire / Acdy-chan / Lyla Moon

Obrigada pelas reviews e por estarem acompanhando minha fic!!!!! hehehehehehe

Espero que tenham gostado da velocidade de postagem #:P# e do capítulo.

Beijokas e até a próxima.

Telly Black


	10. Capítulo 10

Eeeeeee

Mais um capítulo de Lady Mine saindo para vocês =D

Estou tão feliz... nunca postei nada tão rápido assim.

Vamos ver até quando isso dura! Espero que muito tempo... Só não dá para ir mais rápido pois estou trabalhando que nem uma condenada. FATO e o melhor de tudo é... nem sei se vou ter férias no final do ano. ¬¬'

Em fim...

Beijokas e boa leitura.**  
**

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

\Capítulo Dez\

ღ

Kagome mirou sua imagem no espelho, que ocupava toda uma parede de seu closet, com intensidade. O vestido que cobria seu corpo, era um dos diversos que Izayoi lhe havia comprado e dado de presente para poder usar durante a gestação - Uma vez que mais nenhuma de suas roupas lhe cabiam mais. A combinação simples de branco e azul, realçava em demasia seu busto e não lhe marcava as linhas da cintura. O tecido solto, que caia belamente até seu joelho e não deixaria que ninguém notasse o aumento de seu peso.

Tocou seu busto com cuidado, podendo notar o inchaço provocado pela gravidez, e em seguida deslizou as mãos até sua barriga. Com quase duas semanas já era capaz de sentir a pequena protuberância que sinalizava a existência de uma gravidez. E enquanto alisava o local, sem desviar os olhos de sua imagem no espelho, ficou a imaginar de que tamanho sua barriga ficaria até o último mês de gravidez.

Mesmo que quisesse, e ninguém soubesse de sua gravidez, jamais seria capaz de omiti-la por muito tempo; a não ser que ficasse trancafiada naquela casa até que a criança nascesse. Mas aquilo não lhe era uma opção. Tinha de terminar seus estudos. E Inu no Taisho acreditava que ela se recuperaria mais rapidamente deste choque, se continuasse com boa parte de sua rotina.

Inalou profundamente e fez uma careta, enquanto deixava suas mãos se fecharem com força sobre a pele de seu ventre.

Lhe angustiava sentir tanta fome como estava sentindo naquele momento. Lhe trazia agonia sentir os movimentos de um bebê dentro de si. E se desesperava ao se imaginar, dali há cinco meses, com aquele bebê em seus braços. Seria ela capaz de amá-lo? Conseguiria cuidar e amar a criança sem sofrer e puní-la ao se lembrar da forma como ela fora concebida? E se algum dia - pois sempre existia esse risco - sua filha ou seu filho decidisse que necessitava saber um pouco mais sobre a maneira como fora concebido; sobre a maneira como eles descobriram que se amavam? Podia sempre contar a verdade, mas descobrir-se ser o fruto de uma violência podia ser algo traumatizante.

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça com brutalidade, se arrependendo imediatamente deste ato. O gesto lhe deixara tonta e enquanto tentava livrar-se dela para não acabar tropeçando em seus próprios pés, ficou a esfregar as palmas de suas mãos.

# Está sentindo algo, menina?

Relaxou os braços deixando-os cair ao lado de seu corpo e virou o rosto para encarar Kaede. A velha senhora a encarava com preocupação encostada ao batente da porta do closet. E em suas mãos, Kagome pode notar, ela segurava um par de luvas brancas de seda.

# Apenas um fraco enjôo. - Kagome sorriu fracamente. – Mas é culpa da gravidez.

# Suas mãos? - questionou desconfiada, guardando as luvas no bolso de seu vestido. Kagome mordeu os lábios e fechou os punhos com força, numa tentativa de se proteger. E Kaede percebeu que ela tentava lhe omitir algo. - Você sabe que não tem como mentir para mim, menina. - ela lhe sorriu e com passos curtos se aproximou dela, segurando as mãos dela entre as suas. - Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não?

# Sim! - sua voz saiu baixa enquanto Kaede massageava suas mãos com cuidado.

Kaede largou uma das mãos de Kagome e tocou a face dela com cuidado e carinho. Sentiu os dedos dela se fecharem em seu punho, da mesma forma que um médico fazia quando estava examinando a pulsação de um paciente, e suspirou.

# Eu realmente estou bem, Kaede. - anunciou tranquilamente, sabendo que não adiantava tentar impedir que Kaede lhe examinasse. - É apenas um fraco enjôo. Izayoi me passou o chá, mas acho que ele não foi muito eficiente por causa da viagem.

# Tem certeza, menina? - a velha senhora franziu o cenho em sinal de preocupação. - Não acha que seria melhor se você comesse e ficasse no quarto hoje? Posso dizer à Sesshoumaru-sama que você não está...

# Não! - a jovem fechou os olhos e negou levemente com a cabeça. Um sorriso fraco em seus lábios.

Era fato que preferia ficar trancafiada em seu quarto, e de lá apenas sair quando estivesse se sentindo segura de si, mas não deveria fazê-lo. Inu no Taisho e Izayoi haviam lhe falado muito a respeito dos deveres de um homem e uma mulher na união Youkai, e haviam sido muito específicos. Era costume o casal sempre fazer o desjejum e cear juntos todos os dias. E este costume apenas poderia ser quebrado por situações extremas e nada mais.

Não ir cear com Sesshoumaru àquela noite - principalmente por ser a primeira deles na casa que eles iriam chamar de 'sua' por muito tempo - seria desrespeito. E não era de seu agrado fazer algo que pudesse irritar Sesshoumaru - ao menos não propositalmente. Passaria o resto de sua vida presa ao lado dele. Vivendo com ele, e podendo apenas ser tocada por ele - se é que um dia pudesse se permitir que ele fizesse isso. Não queria transformar isso em um martírio maior.

# Seria melhor para você. - Kaede tentou argumentar.

# Não. - tornou a negar. - É a nossa primeira noite na casa... seria um desrespeito para com ele se eu me negasse a descer. - suspirou. - Inu no Taisho e Izayoi falaram comigo sobre isso. O casamento Youkai também se baseia no respeito. E pretendo respeitar Sesshoumaru. - alisou o vestido novamente. - Inu no Taisho me disse que apesar de Sesshoumaru ser frio e calculista, ele cumpriria as regras e cuidará bem de mim. Ele é muito ligado a sua honra.

Mordeu o lábio e se soltou de Kaede. Voltou a olhar para sua imagem no espelho e inconscientemente tocou sua face.

# Izayoi me disse que não vou envelhecer mais como uma Humana. - ela sussurrou. - Como minha vida está conectada a Sesshoumaru, agora eu vou envelhecer como ele. Como um Youkai. - sua voz quase não pode ser ouvida. - Vou passar anos... ou séculos presa a ele... Já que os Youkais... especialmente os InuYoukais, se comprometem para a eternidade.

A jovem deitou a cabeça no ombro, olhando perdidamente para o espelho, como se estivesse em uma espécie de transe. Se esquecendo de tudo ao seu redor, e que Kaede estava ao seu lado a encarando com atenção e preocupação, por jamais a ter visto daquela maneira.

# E gostaria que minha vida com ele não fosse uma tortura. - anunciou, olhando para Kaede, esperando que ela lhe dissesse algo àquele respeito. - Não o amo... e nem ele a mim... mas espero que ao menos... - ela engoliu seco. - possamos ser amigos algum dia. Podendo confiar um no outro a ponto de sermos capazes de confiarmos segredos um ao outro. A ponto de conversarmos sobre futilidades, e não passarmos o tempo inteiro nos encarando em silêncio enquanto aumentamos cada vez mais a raiva que sentimos um pelo outro. Eu por ser uma Humana... E eu a ele, pelo que me fez... - mordeu o lábio. - Não quero isso para mim. Não quero passar o resto da minha vida sofrendo... - sorriu forçadamente, antes de olhar para às próprias mãos. - Mesmo que eu não tenha a vida inteira.

O silêncio caiu sobre elas, e seus olhares continuaram fixos. Kagome almejando que Kaede lhe dissesse algo, e Kaede procurando palavras de conforto para impedir que as lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos de Kagome fossem derramadas. Tornou a se aproximar dela e antes que a jovem pudesse fazer algum movimento para se afastar dela, capturou suas mãos e as cobriu com as luvas.

# Você vai ter uma vida inteira. - Kaede garantiu antes de envolver o rosto dela com suas mãos. - Não há razão para acreditar no contrário.

# Kaede eu...

# Acho melhor descermos. - Kaede a interrompeu, erguendo o braço para poder olhar as horas no relógio em seu punho. Apenas para lhe poupar de uma discussão.

Ela sorriu fracamente, decidida a não levantar mais aquele assunto, e em silêncio, desceu na companhia de Kaede. A mesa do jantar já estava completamente arrumada. A louça e os talheres caros, arrumados de forma elegante sobre a toalha de mesa.

Na cabeceira da mesa, Sesshoumaru já se encontrava sentado, bebendo uma taça vinho enquanto esperava que o jantar fosse servido. E assim que a viu, o Youkai largou a taça sobre o descanso de copo e se colocou de pé, voltando a sentar e a pegar a taça quando Kagome já estava devidamente acomodada na cadeira.

Havia coisas na doutrina Youkai que a encantava, Kagome percebeu enquanto Kaede se ausentava, a deixando sozinha com Sesshoumaru. Apesar de odiá-la, o Youkai se comportava com ela, à mesa, da mesma maneira como Inu no Taisho se comportava com Izayoi. Levantando-se quando ela se aproximava e apenas se sentando quando ela se encontrava sentada; E apenas se servindo do alimento, quando ela já havia terminado de se servir.

E enquanto comia, tentando controlar a ânsia que sentia em comer rapidamente para acabar de vez com a fome que sentia, sentia o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre si.

# Está precisando de alguma coisa? – Sesshoumaru lhe perguntou, rompendo o silêncio entre eles, quando a jovem colocava mais comida em seu prato.

A voz dele foi baixa, e ela sentiu-se estremecer levemente. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele dirigia a palavra para ela, eliminando-se – é claro – a noite em que a atacara. Mas ao contrário daquela noite, sua voz parecia calma. Não possuía emoção alguma. Nada parecida com aquela com que ele lhe falara, e lhe obrigara a tentar perceber que na verdade ela amava a ele.

_"É a mim que você ama, mulher…"_ lembrou-se da voz dele em seu ouvido, e abaixou a cabeça mordendo os lábios com força.

Sua mão tremeu levemente, enquanto colocava a comida no prato, e ela precisou de toda sua força, para evitar que o tremor aumentasse. Não queria acabar por derrubar alimento para fora do prato e muito menos fazê-lo pensar que aquilo era uma reação negativa a ele. – Embora de certa forma o fosse.

A colher fez um barulho estalado e alto quando bateu com pouca violência no prato de porcelana. E Kaede, que os observava de longe, parada ao lado de mais dois criados da cozinha, deu um passo a frente para poder ir socorrê-la. Recuando ao notar o olhar de sério aviso que Sesshoumaru lhe dirigira. Sentira a necessidade de desobedecê-lo, mas não queria que uma discussão começasse na frente de Kagome.

# Está sentindo algo, Miko? – ele lhe questionou.

# Não! – respondeu com pressa excessiva, o encarando nos olhos pela primeira vez. E assim que percebeu sua ansiedade, mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos dos dele, largando a talher dentro da travessa quase totalmente vazia. – Além de estar me dando fome demais essa gravidez está fazendo isso comigo. – escondeu as mãos no colo, sem desviar do prato que mais uma vez se encontrava cheio.  
_  
Há algo errado com a companheira deste Sesshoumaru…_ - seu lado Youkai notou, enquanto tomava mais um gole de sua bebida.

"Deve ser a gravidez…" ele disse a sua consciência, a analisando com cautela, e notando que ela parecia fazer um grande esforço para levar o garfo a boca, sem deixar que a mão tremesse. "Ou talvez ela esteja com medo de nós."  
_  
Não! _– seu Youkai lhe disse, enquanto ele encostava-se a cadeira, desistindo de seu jantar por enquanto –_ Nossa Companheira não teme. Há algo errado com ela e também não é da gravidez. A vadia do pai deste Sesshoumaru não se comportou assim quando estava grávida do Hanyou.  
_  
Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. De fato, jamais prestara muita atenção em Izayoi na época em que ela estivera grávida do incompetente de seu meio-irmão. Nesta época preferia manter-se longe, desgostoso com o fato de seu pai ter se rendido a tentação de uma vadia Humana. Mas de fato, nas poucas vezes que a olhava, odiando-a por ter enfeitiçado seu pai, nunca a vira tremer de tal forma. Assim como nenhuma outra mulher que conhecera e estivera grávida.  
_  
Há algo errado com a companheira deste Sesshoumaru._ – insistiu o Youkai. – _E este Sesshoumaru vai descobrir._

# Está com frio, Miko? – Sesshoumaru questionou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, Kagome estremeceu e deixou a talher escorregar por entre seus dedos. E censurou-se por isso: Tinha de aprender a se controlar. Forçou uma tosse, e voltou a esconder as mãos no colo, para tentar ocultar o tremor que obviamente fora percebido pelo Youkai.

# Não! – respondeu, voltando os olhos para ele, apenas para ele ver que não o temia e muito menos estava a temer.

_Ela mente! _- seu Youkai sibilou em sua mente, não gostando do fato de suas respostas estarem sendo negadas.

# Acho que estou ansiosa por causa de amanhã. – Kagome imediatamente acrescentou, abaixando a cabeça. – Com a volta as aulas e tudo mais.

E não mentiu. O fato de voltar a encarar seus amigos e colegas de classe a assustava. Afinal ela era uma Humana – uma Miko – que havia se envolvido com um Youkai – conhecido por desprezar e odiar os Humanos – e acabado por engravidar dele. Ou, ao menos era isso no que todos acreditavam. Ninguém ali saberia da verdade. Ninguém ali saberia que na verdade, havia sido violentada.

Diante desta resposta, Sesshoumaru sentiu seu lado Youkai se recolher. Aquela era uma boa explicação para o estado trêmulo que ela se encontrava, embora não conseguisse sentir o cheiro de ansiedade nela.

# Todos os empregados já foram informados a respeito da agenda diária.

Sesshoumaru informou, momentos mais tarde, quando estavam totalmente à sós na sala de jantar. E a jovem estudante se viu obrigada a desviar a atenção da sobremesa, para poder olhá-lo. Inu no Taisho e Izayoi haviam lhe dito que era essencial, durante as conversas, ela e seu companheiro manterem contato visual. Isso significava que o respeitava e estava prestando nítida atenção em tudo o que ele falava. Mesmo que, muitas vezes, na realidade não estivesse.

E ao notar isso Sesshoumaru sentiu seu lado Youkai ficar orgulhoso. Orgulhoso, pois, apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, ela estava se esforçando para fazer com que o relacionamento deles corresse da forma como um Casamento Youkai deveria ser. Ela não o estava ignorando. Respondia a todas as suas perguntas, e olhava para ele quando ele falava.

# Pela manhã… - ele iniciou cuidadosamente, resistindo ao impulso que tinha de humilhá-la e mandá-la para o quarto. Se lembrando que apenas fazia aquilo para conseguir com que ela viesse para sua cama de bom grado. – por causa da diferença entre nossos horários, não poderei levá-la para o colégio. Mas irei buscá-la para voltarmos juntos para casa. Caso necessite de qualquer coisa, fale comigo. E caso queira sair para qualquer lugar, o motorista estará a sua disposição. Mas… deverá me comunicar antes. Assim como farei quando necessitar ir a algum lugar sem a sua presença. – anunciou a condição.

Kagome fez um movimento extremamente lento com a cabeça, alegando concordar com aquilo. Não lhe seria difícil e nenhum sacrifício fazer o que Sesshoumaru lhe dizia. Não enquanto ele lhe mostrasse respeito.

Izayoi dissera que essa situação acontecia em todo relacionamento Youkai. Na maioria das vezes o Companheiro não se negava a permitir que sua Companheira saísse sem sua presença. Mas quando ele o fazia, a Companheira deveria abaixar a cabeça e permanecer em casa. De nada adiantaria discutir e tentar converter aquela decisão. E a mesma coisa se aplicaria ao Companheiro, caso ela não aceitasse sua saída.

"Se o Companheiro ou Companheira sair mesmo assim?" Se lembrara de sua pergunta, onde Izayoi lhe sorriu lançando um olhar terno para ela, antes de olhar seriamente para Inu no Taisho.

"Então aquele que desobedeceu terá que arcar com as consequências quando voltar para casa." Sussurrara. "O Youkai pode punir sua Companheira, ou vice-versa, pois isto significa um ato de desrespeito."

"Que tipo de punição?" Questionara, sentindo-se estremecer.

"A que ele, ou ela, escolher."

Kagome sentira-se estremecer naquele momento. Sabendo que Sesshoumaru era frio e podia ser perversamente cruel quando almejava, nem imaginava no que ele poderia lhe fazer caso fizesse algo que ele julgasse desrespeitoso.

"Fique calma, Kagome! Sesshoumaru jamais ergueria a mão para lhe ferir." Inu no Taisho tocara em seu ombro naquele momento, passando-lhe força e tranquilizando. "É desonroso para um Youkai erguer a mão para bater em sua Companheira. Não há nada que manche mais a reputação de um Youkai como bater em sua Mulher. E Sesshoumaru preza muito sua reputação e honra."

Kagome confiava em Inu no Taisho. O Youkai nunca mentiria para ela. E Inu no Taisho conhecia o primogênito melhor que ninguém. – Mesmo que jamais tenha imaginado que o filho fosse capaz de ceder tão facilmente, como cedera na noite em que traçara um caminho sem volta ao transformá-la em Companheira dele.

# Sei que as circunstancias de nossa união não foram as mais corretas, mas irei fazer com que esta união seja como se deve ser. – ele revelou com calma. – Irei lhe respeitar como mandam as regras. Serei o Companheiro perfeito. Protegerei-lhe e colocarei você diante de todas as minhas decisões. E não espero menos de você, Miko. Espero que cumpra seus deveres como Companheira.

A jovem morena sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvir a ultima frase e ver a sugestão que havia no olhar do Youkai. Seus olhos eram intensos sobre ela, e soube que ele esperava sua resposta: ou qualquer que fosse a reação, àquela frase. Era evidente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Apenas uma tola não notaria que ele estava a desejar que, como Mulher, aquecesse a cama dele durante a noite como era seu dever.

Sabia que, uma vez que teria de viver com ele pelo resto de sua vida, algum dia teria de ceder aos desejos dele. Mas nunca imaginou que o Youkai levantasse aquela questão, no primeiro dia em que se encontravam sozinhos. Pensara que ainda teria muito tempo para se acostumar a idéia de que teria de se deitar com ele. Pensara que até lá, ela teria se livrado ao menos um pouco da mágoa que sentia por causa da violência.

Engolindo seco, apertou suas mãos com força contra o colo. O incômodo que sentia parecia três vezes pior enquanto seu coração batia como se almejasse saltar-lhe o peito. Não sabia o que deveria fazer caso Sesshoumaru exigisse que ela deveria se deitar com ele, antes de se encontrar curada do trauma.

# Enquanto me respeitar, não há razão para eu não fazer o mesmo. – Kagome sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Embora o que mais quisesse, na verdade, fosse desaparecer da frente dele e se trancar em seu quarto. - Irei ser a Companheira que chama de perfeita. – repetiu as palavras que havia dito quando os dois concluíram a união Youkai, assim como ele havia feito.

Sesshoumaru sorriu satisfeito ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e sentiu seu lado Youkai ficar ainda mais satisfeito. A menina havia se retraído ao ouvir o claro desejo de que ele queria tudo o que um Companheiro tinha direito, mas, mesmo com medo, o olhara nos olhos e dissera exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Ela seria a Companheira perfeita – como prometera quando concluíram tudo aquilo – e isso significava que ela estava disposta a deitar-se em sua cama. Mesmo que ainda tivesse medo dele.  
_  
Este Sesshoumaru a fará esquecer seus medos. _– garantiu seu lado Youkai, enquanto Kagome voltava a degustar a sobremesa.

A forma e a quantidade de comida que ela ingeria, deixava evidente que o filho que ela estava esperando ia nascer extremamente forte. Com poucas semanas de vida, já estava exigindo do corpo dela energia e alimentação que só deveria ser exigida a partir do segundo mês.

"Um Herdeiro Hanyou…" Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, em irritação, ao se recordar deste detalhe.

Nunca iria ter um Herdeiro de sangue puro. Mesmo que se envolvesse com uma mulher Youkai e a engravidasse, a criança que nasceria desse caso não poderia ser considerado seu Herdeiro legítimo. Ele nunca poderia receber seu nome e muito menos os direitos que cabiam aos Herdeiros. Essas coisas poderiam funcionar nas leis Humanas, mas nas leis Youkais, não era assim.

Para ser chamado de Herdeiro e ter todo o direito que o nome trazia, a criança tinha de ser legítima. Fruto de uma união Youkai. E isso só aconteceria se Kagome viesse a morrer e ele escolhesse outra mulher para ser sua Companheira. Assim como seu pai o havia feito. Mas ainda assim, o primogênito - o fruto do primeiro casamento Youkai – teria mais direitos sobre qualquer um dos Herdeiros gerados naquela segunda união.

Trincando os dentes, Sesshoumaru pôs-se a respirar profundamente para tentar se acalmar. Agora o dano já havia sido feito teria de se acostumar aquilo. Teria de se acostumar com a idéia de que a menina além de ter apenas dezesseis anos, podia durar mais tempo que ele. Tinha de se acostumar ao fato de que ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, o grande e temível Daiyoukai, estava unido eternamente a uma menina Humana e que jamais iria ter o Herdeiro puro sangue e Youkai que almejava.

* * *

**Finalmente os dois sozinhos!**

**Pela primeira vez.**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim. Não deu para colocar ainda muita coisa pois é o primeiro dia deles juntos. ;) Temos que ir por partes! XD  
**

O que será que vai acontecer de agora em diante? Será que Kagome se deixará levar pelas falsidades de Sesshoumaru? Será que Sesshoumaru acabará caindo na própria armadilha?

Tudo isso nos próximos capítulo de LM. ;)

**Próximo capítulo:** Kagome volta a escola! *Sim... vamos ter discussões / Afinal, Kagome está com o Youkai mais cobiçado até mesmo entre as Humanas.*

**Agradecimentos à:** Lari-chan / Shilaine / Nami-chan Vampire / Lyla Moon / Srta Ka / Titty Souza / Acdy-chan / Hp / Sarah / Bielawest / Rayane

**Ps.: **Maryperola16 - O e-mail, por alguma razão não veio na review... então eu te respondi a última review por reply mandando o meu. ;) Beijokas.

**Ps2.: **Para aqueles que odeiam a fala de Sesshoumaru, não se preocupem, ele irá parar de falar assim.

Beijokas

Espero por coments ou sugestões!

Telly Black!


	11. Capítulo 11

Olááá!

Antes de mais nada gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora... mas realmente não está dando para fazer as coisas rapidamente ultimamente. Minha carga horária de trabalha aumentou... estou trabalhando de 7:00 às 18:00 com um intervalo de duas horas entre 12:00 e 14:00, que uso para comer e resolver tudo o que tem de ser resolvido, e como se não bastasse ainda estou estudando de 18:30 às 22:30. Nem nos sábados tenho descanso... Vida social para que???? Conclusão... chego em casa só o pó. Ultimamente tenho estado tão cansada que até olhar para minha cama dá sono. ¬¬'

Por isso não estou conseguindo me dedicar loucamente as minhas fics... mas prometo que farei de tudo para postá-las o mais rápido que meu pouco horário e cansaço permirtir.

Gostaria de agredecer às reviews de: Lady Aredhel Anarion / Sarah / Srta. Ka / Lari-chan / Maryperola16 / Pitty Souza / HP / Nami-chan Vampire

Obrigada a vocês e a todos que lêm não apenas LM mas todas as minhas fics. ^-^

Beijokas e Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo *Provavelmente postarei MDP antes* :P

Não se esqueçam de comentar! ^.^

Abraços.

Telly Black.

_

* * *

_**Lady Mine  
**

ღ

\Capítulo Onze\

ღ

ღ

Assim que terminou de arrumar os lençóis da cama, Kaede voltou os olhos para Kagome. Havia lhe sido um trabalho árduo e difícil levantar a menina para que ela se arrumasse para ir ao colégio, mas o conseguira. Entretanto, embora tivesse levantado, tomado um banho e se vestido, a menina parecia ainda estar ausente. Sentada na cadeira do closet, diante do espelho, ela encarava a própria imagem com estranha atenção, ignorando o fato de seus cabelos ainda estarem molhados e embaraçados. Antigamente, apesar de todo o problema que era levantá-la - principalmente nos dias frios - depois que ela se encontrava de pé, ela se arrumava rapidamente e ia para o colégio com um sorriso no rosto.

Aquela menina, não era nenhum pouco parecida com a Kagome de antes. E isso a preocupava. Aquela situação toda a estava prejudicando e corroendo por dentro. Kagome não estava pondo para fora tudo o que sentia, e prender as coisas em seu interior, não era bom para nenhuma pessoa. Especialmente para ela.

Ao sentir Kaede tocar seu ombro e tirar a escova de cabelos de sua mão, Kagome sentiu-se ser arrancada de seus devaneios. Piscando e inalando profundamente para manter-se calma, deixou que a velha Senhora penteasse seus cabelos, uma vez que nem sequer possuía coragem e força para aquilo. Sentia-se fraca e suas entranhas se contorciam pelo nervosismo que sentia. Afinal, não se sentia preparada para enfrentar a escola ainda.

# Vai se atrasar. - repetiu, Kaede.

# Não me importo. - Kagome rebateu em tom morto, abaixando a cabeça para poder encarar suas mãos e os pés.

Mordendo o lábio, voltou a encarar sua imagem no espelho. Tinha certeza de que todos lá estavam sabendo da história forjada por Inu no Taisho, com o consentimento dela e de seu pai, para evitar que problemas ainda maiores acontecessem. E tinha certeza de que algumas pessoas iriam adorar fazer piadas a respeito disto. Nunca ligara para esse tipo de coisa anteriormente - afinal de contas muitos ali gostavam de se achar superior a ela - mas seu estado espiritual dizia que talvez não fosse capaz de se segurar caso alguém lhe dissesse algo degradante. Temia sua reação quanto aquilo.

Não importava se usasse aquela calça comprima e aquela blusa que não marcava as curvas de sua cintura, ou qualquer outra roupa para evitar que a gravidez fosse notada. Todos a notariam por já saberem a verdade contada pela imprensa.

Assim que Kaede terminou de pentear seus cabelos, Kagome se levantou e caminhou lentamente até seu quarto. Apenas para não dar, à velha Senhora, a chance de prendê-la sentada na cadeira, enquanto a avaliava, como era seu costume. Respirou profundamente e imediatamente calçou as luvas de seda que estavam sobre a mesa do computador.

# Está sentindo algo, menina? - Kaede questionou, preocupada. Os olhos conhecedores e acostumados com cada uma das ações da menina, captando sua ansiedade enquanto calçava as luvas.

# Não! - apressou-se em responder, virando-se para olhar Kaede nos olhos. - É apenas a ansiedade de volta às aulas e nada mais. - sorriu da melhor forma que era capaz de fazer naquele momento.

Antes que Kaede pudesse dizer algo, abandonou o quarto levando consigo a bolsa com todo o material que necessitava. O motorista já se encontrava na entrada da mansão, a aguardando, e tão logo a viu e saudou de forma respeitosa, guiou-a para o carro: Uma Mercedes - pode perceber - que havia sido lançada ainda àquele ano, da cor prateada, e que apenas alguém com muitas posses seria capaz de conseguir.

Assim que sentiu o carro avançar silenciosamente, deitou a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos. Mal conseguira dormir àquela noite. Pesadelos invadiam sua mente todas as vezes que ela ficava vulnerável e perdeu as contas de quantas vezes tivera de levantar da cama para ir ao banheiro colocar para fora tudo o que tinha em seu estômago. E nem ao menos sabia como fora capaz de tomar café da manhã sem passar mal.

# Milady está sentindo algo?

A voz do motorista a arrancou de seus devaneios, e piscando como se necessitasse daquilo para voltar totalmente a realidade, voltou os olhos para ele, notando que o Youkai podia vê-la através do retrovisor.

Sorriu, tentando lhe passar a idéia de que estava bem, e ao ver que ele passara a prestar atenção unicamente no transito, virou o rosto para olhar para fora. A mansão era obviamente um tanto quanto distante do colégio. Percebeu. De sua casa, ou melhor - lembrou-se com tristeza que aquela não era mais sua casa - da casa de seus pais, até a escola, normalmente só se demorava dez minutos de carro e quando não tinham problemas no trânsito.

Não sabia dizer se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim. Quanto mais demorasse, mais poderia adiar o momento de ter de ver os colegas de classe. Entretanto, a demora a fazia sentir a necessidade de gritar para que o motorista voltasse; para que ele a levasse de volta para casa e nunca mais a tirasse de lá.

Franziu o cenho. O que mais lhe incomodava era a expectativa e espera pela reação de Sango - sua melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância. Seu celular registrara mais de vinte ligações da jovem, depois que a notícia de seu casamento com Sesshoumaru havia saído nos noticiários e jornais. Ligações que ela não retornara. E tinha certeza de que Sango poderia lhe jogar reclamações por isso: não apenas por não ter ligado de volta para ela, mas por ter se casado com um homem que ela namorava escondido há bastante tempo, e não ter lhe avisado nada.

O carro parou, e enquanto erguia a cabeça para ver onde estava sentiu um incomodo em seu ventre. E inconscientemente levou suas mãos ao local. Estranhamente, sabia que aquilo era seu filho reclamando da ansiedade que ele era incapaz de compreender. Respirando profundamente, tentou se acalmar. Sabia que sentimentos intensos poderiam prejudicar uma gravidez, e não queria que o bebê sofresse com isso. Afinal, ele não era culpado por nada o que lhe acontecera.

O pátio da escola - como era de costume - estava lotado de alunos de todas as séries conversando animadamente enquanto esperavam dar a hora que tivessem de se trancar na sala de aula para enfrentarem horas de estudo e concentração. E pode notar que a atenção de alguns deles se voltaram imediatamente para o carro onde ela estava. Obviamente almejando saber quem é que se encontrava no interior daquele veículo caro com vidros escuros.

# Kami! - ela murmurou, encostando-se a poltrona desejando que ela fosse capaz de lhe fazer desaparecer.

# Lady Takahashi? - O motorista se virou para ela, parecendo verdadeiramente preocupado. Afinal, ele deveria acreditar que seu patrão fosse arrancar-lhe a cabeça algo acontecesse com ela. - Está sentindo mal? A Senhora realmente está pálida.

# Foi só uma tontura. - garantiu, sorrindo fracamente. - São coisas da gravidez. Já me acostumei com isso. Não se preocupe. - voltou a olhar para o pátio da escola, mas o motorista tornou a lhe chamar atenção. - O que? - não entendera o que ele dissera.

# Gostaria de saber se quer que eu lhe acompanhe até a porta da escola, Milady. - ele repetiu. - Há repórteres aqui. - explicou-se, ao ver que ela não compreendera a razão de seu questionamento.

# Repórteres? - sua voz saiu falha, enquanto olhava ao redor em busca de alguém com câmeras e filmadoras.

# Posso sentir o cheiro deles, Milady. Dos equipamentos que eles usam e da ansiedade deles em ver e se aproximar de Milady. - respondeu. - Eles estavam diante do prédio do trabalho de Lord Sesshoumaru. E devem ter imaginado que a Senhora iria estar aqui hoje. Almejam falar com a Senhora.

Kagome estremeceu. Era fato que era conhecida e sua família vivia sendo alvo de repórteres e tudo mais, por serem da antiga realeza Miko. Mas jamais havia sido assediada como imaginava que seria. Repórteres nunca haviam estado em sua escola antes. E muito menos se escondiam para pegá-la de surpresa em busca de uma entrevista. Mas já deveria ter imaginado que algo como aquilo iria acontecer. A união entre a família Higurashi e Takahashi era uma noticia bombástica e importante para a sociedade. Aliás, também se tratava da concretização da harmonia entre Youkais e Humanos.

E ela, a mulher que, para eles, conseguira domar Sesshoumaru Takahashi - Youkai impiedoso e calculista - e ainda carregava um filho dele em seu ventre, era a única que ainda não havia sido vista e ainda não tinha dado sua versão para a imprensa. Inu no Taisho e seu pai fizeram questão de mantê-la no escuro. E até conseguiram manter os indomáveis membros da mídia longe da Mansão em Nara e da mansão ali em Tóquio, para que ela ficasse em paz e na calma. Mas eles não haviam conseguido ter o mesmo sucesso ali na escola dela. Assim que descesse do carro iriam atacá-la sem piedade.

# Lord Sesshoumaru me alertou sobre essa possibilidade e ordenou-me que mantivesse os enxeridos o mais longe possível de Milady.

"Por temer que ela dissesse a verdade sobre tudo acontecera? Ou por outra coisa?" pegou-se pensando. Mas ela não colocaria tudo a perder. Revelar que Sesshoumaru a violentara não iria apenas trazer problemas para o Youkai, mas também arruinaria tudo o que sua família e a família de Inu no Taisho fizera, para provar que Humanos e Youkais podiam sim viver juntos e na paz. E ainda destruiria o casamento de Inuyasha e Kikyou.

# Acho que seria bom. - Kagome sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos do pátio. - Acho que posso acabar surtando se eles voarem para cima de mim, como os vejo fazendo na televisão.

O motorista sorriu, e retirando a chave da ignição saltou para fora do carro. Velozmente ele deu a volta na Mercedes e abriu a porta esticando a mão para que ela pudesse se apoiar nele para sair do veículo. E foi o que Kagome o fez, respirando profundamente para acalmar-se e evitar que acabasse por desmaiar. Apertando firmemente a mão do Youkai entre as suas, observou todos os olhares se voltarem para ela enquanto repórteres e mais repórteres surgiam de lugares inusitados e se aproximavam dela, batendo fotos e estendendo os microfones gritando suas perguntas.

Abaixando a cabeça, incomodada com os gritos e os flashes, Kagome se deixou ser arrastada pelo Youkai Leopardo, tentando resistir ao impulso de começar a gritar com todos eles, e os mandar tomar conta da própria vida. Os mandar deixá-la em paz.

Perguntas como "Quando foi que você e Sesshoumaru decidiram iniciar o relacionamento? Como você se sente por ser a mulher do grande Sesshoumaru Takahashi? Estava em seus planos acabar engravidando dele? E sua irmã? Como ela se sente sobre você ter se casado antes dela? Afinal, a união era para ser concretizada pelo casamento dela e não o seu." escapavam dos lábios ansiosos, lhe deixando tonta, e a todo minuto agradeceu pelo Youkai Leopardo estar ali junto a ela.

Em questão do que ela achou ser minutos, sentiu seus pés voltarem a tocar o chão e abriu os olhos para se descobrir parada diante de porta que levava para a diretoria. Olhou ao redor, notando que o corredor estava vazio - afinal de contas eram poucos aqueles que gostavam de atravessar aquele corredor. - e suspirou tremulamente, aliviada.

# Obrigada. - anunciou alisando as roupas apenas para não deixar a mão tremer. - Como se chama mesmo?

# Aishu, Milady. - ele respondeu, sorrindo como se sentisse orgulho por ela ter lhe perguntado seu nome. - Vou indo agora, Milady. - pegou sua mão e beijou-lhe as costas das mãos com respeito, antes de sair e deixá-la sozinha. Uma atitude que a pegou de surpresa.

Sabia que era esposa de Sesshoumaru e esperava um filho dele, mas imaginava que seus criados Youkais seriam que nem ele: frios. A respeitariam, mas deixariam evidente o desagrado por terem de servir uma Humana. Aishu era algo extremamente diferente do que imaginava, e agradeceu mentalmente por isso, enquanto se perguntava se ele sempre servira a Sesshoumaru ou se ele viera a mando de Inu no Taisho.

Respirou profundamente e avançou lentamente pelo corredor em direção a sua sala de aula. Não havia ouvido o sinal tocar informando o inicio das aulas, mas quanto mais tempo passasse escondida, sentia que pior seria: Todos já deveriam saber que ela já se encontrava ali.

# Kagome?

Seus passos congelaram assim que virou no corredor e ouviu uma voz conhecida. Apertando a alça da bolsa com força, ergueu a cabeça e virou o rosto para encarar Sango. A morena vinha rapidamente em sua direção, sendo seguida pelo namorado de dois anos, Miroku; e a namorada do irmão mais velho dela, Rin.

Sorriu forçadamente para a amiga de infância, e sobressaltou-se quando ela a agarrou em um abraço forte.

# Kikyou me contou tudo. - Sango disse em um sussurro. - Eu já sei de absolutamente tudo. - explicou-se, deixando claro que sabia de toda a verdade. E antes que pudesse perceber, tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Hei! - Sango a censurou, rompendo o abraço e segurando-a pelos ombros. - Não quero que chore. Kikyou disse que você fez muito isso ultimamente e vai lhe fazer mal.

Kagome piscou por repetidas vezes antes de passar as mãos sob os olhos e respirar para se acalmar. Era bom saber que teria o apoio de Sango e que não necessitaria relembrar de tudo ao ter de contar para ela como se dera a decisão daquele casamento relâmpago. E tão logo Sango se afastou dela, sentiu Rin lhe abraçar.

# Sango me contou. - disse sorrindo, assim que se afastou de Kagome. - Kikyou pediu para que mantivesse segredo, porque não era para ninguém saber, mas... - Rin olhou para Sango.

# Ela estava comigo quando Kikyou ligou para mim. - Sango completou, segurando a mão de Kagome. - E foi meio que impossível não mostrar minha indignação por tudo isso. - olhou para Miroku. - Ele também estava do meu lado... e meio que escutou a conversa.

# Não sabe como fiquei chocado por saber disso, e logo depois ver todas as noticias no jornal. - Miroku disse. - Mas eu tenho que lhe dizer, minha querida amiga. Você está bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Devo lhe dizer, inclusive, que está ainda mais bonita que a última vez que lhe vi. Ai! - ele gritou de dor, e olhou para Sango enquanto alisava o braço. - Por que me beliscou?

# Tenha mais tato, seu estúpido. - Sango mandou. - Perdoe ele, Kagome. Sabe como meu namorado é meio estúpido vez ou outra.

Kagome sorriu, mostrando não se preocupar. Conhecia Miroku perfeitamente bem e sabia o que ele fazia ou não tentando ajudar uma pessoa a se animar. Mesmo, que, como Sango gostava de dizer, ele não tivesse tato nenhum para fazê-lo, Miroku era capaz de animar e aliviar o clima em qualquer ambiente.

# Tudo bem, Sango. - falou com sinceridade. - Eu realmente estou me sentindo bem. - deu de ombros. - Ao menos em vista do que muitas mulheres em minha condição se sentem. - fez uma careta. - Mas não quero falar sobre isso. - anunciou antes que Sango ou Rin começassem a falar alguma coisa maldizendo Sesshoumaru. - Tudo, de certa forma está resolvido, e tenho de continuar com minha vida.

# Sabe que se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo, não sabe? - Sango questionou preocupada, sem soltar a mão dela.

# Como poderia não saber? - rebateu, sorrindo ainda mais para ela.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio e os três se sobressaltaram ao som do estridente sinal, que informava o inicio das aulas, sobre suas cabeças.

# Bem... Vamos a guerra! - Rin anunciou, capturando um dos braços de Kagome, e juntamente a Sango, escoltando-a até a aula.

Miroku ia imediatamente atrás delas, caminhando displicentemente com as mãos cruzadas sobre a cabeça, tendo plena noção - pelo tempo que as conhecia e que convivia naquele meio – de que suas idéias e opiniões não eram almejadas naquele momento de garotas.

E enquanto era escoltada, passando pelos corredores em direção ao pátio onde teriam aula de Educação Física, notou os olhares daqueles por quem passava. Uns se inclinavam para o lado sussurrando alguma coisa para o seu companheiro, vez ou outra sacudindo a cabeça em negação, sem deixar de observá-la. Outros viravam o rosto e a ignoravam. E outros tantos, a encaravam de cima a baixo antes de lhe sorrirem de forma debochada. Mas ela não se importou. Ali, naquele momento, percebeu que já tinha tudo o que necessitava.

# Quer saber? - Rin começou. - Não teve muita coisa nesses dias que esteve fora. - ela fez uma careta. - As aulas estão cada vez mais chatas. O professor de educação física cismou que temos de aprender badmington. Eu acho que poderíamos ficar sem isso.

# Só porque você tem sérios problemas com a raquete. - riu Sango, observando Rin ficar vermelha. - Ela se acertou com ela e ainda deixou ela escapar da mão direto na cabeça do professor. A classe inteira riu, e é claro: o professor pediu para que Rin se sentasse e descansasse um pouco.

# Foi realmente engraçado. - Miroku comentou em seu lugar. - Por um momento achei que o Nakamura-san fosse arrancar sua cabeça ou lhe fazer em pedacinhos. - deu de ombros. - Mas tirando esse fato inédito, de Rin não ser boa em alguma coisa, você não perdeu nada. - deu ênfase.

Kagome sorriu, imaginando a amiga na situação descrita. Rin era boa em tudo que fazia. Não gostava de tirar notas baixas e sempre se destacava. Do grupo deles, era a que mais se destacava, além de ser uma bela jovem. E deixando de ouvir a conversa das duas amigas, Kagome olhou para frente.

O ginásio estava barulhento - com aquele mesmo burburinho típico desses tipos de lugares - mas assim que ela entrou junto aos três amigos, houve silêncio. Aos poucos, todos os rostos foram se voltando para ela, e o jogo de futebol americano dos meninos, foi sendo interrompido. E o fato de o professor não estar presente ainda, a fez perceber que todos se aproveitariam disto para alfinetá-la.

# Higurashi!

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir a voz falsamente doce chamar seu sobrenome. Voz esta que pertencia a Tsubaki, aquela que sempre gostava de tentar pisá-la e humilhá-la de todas as formas possíveis, e de maneiras que ainda eram capazes de surpreendê-la. E enquanto ela se aproximava acompanhada de suas três ditas amigas, lhe sorrindo de forma desagradável, Kagome soube que, desta vez ela iria se utilizar de sua gravidez.

# Ou seria melhor lhe chamar de Lady Takahashi? - fez uma reverencia debochada.

Kagome se livrou dos braços de Sango e Rin, observando os outros alunos se aproximarem apenas o suficiente para ouvir a conversa. Algo que, Kagome notou não ser muito difícil, uma vez que Tsubaki estava aos gritos.

# Quem te viu e quem te vê, hein Kagome? - sorriu, colocando as mãos na cintura. - Quem poderia imaginar que um dia, a santinha Higurashi, aquela que se julgava a melhor de todas, acabaria sendo primeira página e notícia de telejornal? E ainda por cima grávida de um filho do Lord Youkai Sesshoumaru. - fez sons estalados com a língua em desaprovação. - Tá certo que é Sesshoumaru, mas você foi bastante tolinha em engravidar dele. Oh! - ela cobriu os lábios com as mãos, como se tivesse descoberto alguma atrocidade. - Ou apenas fez isso para dar o golpe nele? Se for isso você é uma vadia mesmo, hein Kagome. Nem mesmo eu seria capaz de fazer isso.

Sango avançou um passo, almejando começar uma briga com Tsubaki. Mas Kagome colocou o braço diante dela a impedindo de avançar. Não temia pela amiga, afinal Sango era conhecida por seu gênio violento; ela podia perfeitamente acabar com Tsubaki, como havia feito uma vez quando a vira dar em cima de Miroku. Entretanto, não queria que Sango tomasse suas dores. Se quisesse ter sua vida normal, teria de erguer a cabeça e enfrentar Tsubaki com dignidade. Como sempre fazia.

# Deixe disso, Tsubaki. Você não vai conseguir. - virou de costas para ela.

E não mentira, ao mesmo tempo em que descobria já possuir todo o apoio que necessitava, viu-se descobrindo que a única pessoa capaz de afetá-la era Sesshoumaru. - E ele o fazia de todas as formas.

# Mesmo? - Tsubaki riu cinicamente, antes de olhar para trás conferindo quem estava prestando ou não atenção nelas. - Acho que não... - continuou, aumentando o tom de voz a cada passo que ela se afastava. - Eu quem era a vadia. Todo esse tempo veio me criticando... mas você vale menos que eu, Kagome. - deu um passo à frente. - Ao menos eu mostro quem eu sou na verdade. Não fico me escondendo atrás de uma máscara. Não sou sonsa. Em pensar que por todo esse tempo tem sido vadia de Sesshoumaru. Por que fez isso? Uma espécie de vingança por Inuyasha não ter querido você?

Kagome parou, e um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Tsubaki, enquanto sussurros e 'oh!' ecoavam pela quadra.

# O que Inuyasha está achando de você agora? - continuou, e Kagome fechou o punho com força. As imagens de Inuyasha na noite em que o recusara, voltando a sua mente enquanto seu coração se despedaçava. - Tenho certeza de que ele crê que você é apenas uma vadia. Que você nunca gostou dele verdadeiramente... Que é apenas gostava do dinheiro. Que assim que teve a oportunidade escolheu aquele quem tinha mais poderes.

"É a mim que você ama, mulher... e não aquele Hibrido." Ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru sussurrar em seu ouvido e sentiu-se estremecer.

# Eu tive minha oportunidade com ele... - sussurrou para si mesma, lembrando-se de como se negara a ser esposa de Inuyasha. - E eu disse não.

# Você não é mulher para Inuyasha! E duvido muito que seja mulher para Sesshoumaru.

# E você acha que você seria? - Kagome rebateu, girando no mesmo lugar.

Um gesto do qual se arrependeu logo em seguida. Sentiu o mundo ao seu redor girar e teria caído se Miroku não houvesse a segurado discretamente. Piscou e lhe sorriu agradecida, antes de se afastar dele. E voltou a andar em direção a Tsubaki. A expressão dela deixando-a irritada. Não agüentava as piadas de Tsubaki, nunca as suportara.

# Deixe disso, Tsubaki. Mude a fita, pois essa frustração por ter perdido Inuyasha para minha irmã está começando a ficar sem graça. - Tsubaki fechou a cara ao ouvir aquilo. - Se você é incapaz de conseguir alguém assim não venha me alfinetar porque eu consegui.

Ninguém ali sabia absolutamente nada sobre sua vida. Todos acreditavam em algo que não existia, então ela o assim faria. Diante deles afogar-se-ia na ilusão de seu falso conto de fada. Agiria como se houvesse almejado aquilo.

# Não conte vitória ainda Kagome... casamentos como esse seu não dura muito.

# Ao contrário... são os que realmente duram. - deu um passo a frente, sem acreditar no que estava falando. - Youkais casam para a vida inteira, por isso apenas se casam quando encontram seu verdadeiro companheiro, Tsubaki. E se você prestasse o mínimo de atenção nas aulas saberia disso.

# Eu sei disso, queridinha. - Tsubaki disse com deboche, fingindo não se importar com as palavras dela. - Assim como sei que a gravidez de um Hanyou... é três vezes mais complicada que a de um humano normal. - sorriu, novamente a olhando de cima a baixo com desprezo. - Seu casamento não durará muito. - umedeceu o lábio com a língua. - Quem sabe eu não tenha chances quando você morrer no parto? Afinal, - ela abriu os braços. - todos nós aqui sabemos que você é fraca. Se mulheres fortes morrem... Por que você não morreria também?

Kagome sentiu o sangue sumir de seu corpo ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de Tsubaki soube que ela havia conseguido exatamente o que queria. Comprimiu os lábios e piscou com força tentando evitar a vontade de chorar. Tsubaki sabia que a havia ferido, mas não ia se permitir derramar uma lágrima sequer diante dela.

# Ora sua... - Sango deu um passo a frente, almejando acabar com ela, entretanto, como se houvesse sentido o inicio do problema, o professou atravessou as portas do ginásio gritando e querendo saber o que estava se passando. - Sorte sua. - sussurrou parando a milímetros de Tsubaki. - Mas não vai escapar na próxima.

Tsubaki riu e se afastou juntamente a suas amigas, ao mesmo tempo em que o resto do grupo se dispersava e voltava a fazer o que faziam antes de Kagome aparecer. E fazendo uma careta, prometendo a si mesma que acabaria com a raça dela quando estivessem sozinhas e longe dos olhos dos professores, Sango se virou para Kagome. A moça estava extremamente pálida e parecia que estava preste a desmaiar, sendo sustentada apenas por Miroku e Rin que estavam ao seu lado segurando seus braços.

# Kagome?

Mas Kagome não a estava ouvindo. O que Tsubaki havia dito era verdade, por causa da energia que um Hanyou emanava sempre existia a possibilidade de a mãe morrer durante o parto. Especialmente e principalmente no parto do primeiro filho do casal.

Piscou e sentiu seu corpo ser sentado contra vontade. Talvez Sesshoumaru estivesse apostando nisto. Talvez estivesse tranqüilo com relação aquilo por saber que ela tinha cinqüenta por cento de chances de não sobreviver. E assim ele estaria livre para arrumar outra mulher. A Companheira Youkai que ele tanto queria para dar a luz a seu herdeiro Youkai.

# Não dê ouvidos a ela. - Rin disse, alisando os braços de Kagome. - Ela queria ter essa vida que ela acredita que você tem.

# Kagome? - a voz masculina fez Sango, Rin e Miroku voltarem os olhos para o professor que se aproximava. - O que houve?

# Ela não está se sentindo bem. - Sango anunciou com raiva, olhando para Tsubaki por rápidos segundos, antes de voltar os olhos para a amiga.

# O que você está sentindo, Kagome? – o professor questionou enquanto pegava seu braço para medir a pulsação antes de se abaixar diante dela e tocar seu rosto para que ela o olhasse.

Ela piscou fortemente e abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que o professor Nakamura estava ali lhe fazendo perguntas, mas seu estado lhe proibia de compreender o que ele dizia, ou de falar qualquer coisa sobre o que sentia. A dor que sentia em seu ventre lhe deixou totalmente imobilizada e estava sendo extremamente difícil manter os olhos abertos.

# Leve ela para a enfermaria, Miroku. – o professor ordenou, antes de ajudar a colocá-la de pé. – Sango e Rin, vão para lá… vamos começar a aula. E… - ele aumentou o tom de voz ao perceber que elas iriam contestar sua decisão. – Não reclamem.

As duas moças lançaram um último olhar a Kagome, e obedeceram as ordens do professor, correndo para junto do resto da classe. E Miroku, segurando Kagome firmemente pela cintura e com o braço dela sobre seu ombro, rumou lentamente para a enfermaria.


	12. Capítulo 12

Outro capítulo recém saído do forno para vocês! ^-^

Espero que gostem dele.

_**Ps.: **_Para os fans de Inuyasha... A continuação do Anime está confirmada e começou a ser postada semana passada! Não tenho idéia de como será a continuidade dos posts no site em questão, mas estou tão feliz que isso vai ter um final, que nem me preocupo com isso. :P Assisti o primeiro capítulo e devo dizer que o que mais gostei foi o final da música de encerramento. :P Sério ainda quero saber como eles vão fazer tudo aquilo em apenas 28 capítulos... mas... a única coisa que eu quero... é o beijo dos dois... e nada mais. Espero que no anime saia.

Bem...

Obrigada pelas reviews: Acdy-chan / Sarah / Hp / Nami-chan Vampire / Srta. Ka / Bielawest / Pitty Souza

Amo vocês! :D

Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo!

T.B.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Doze\**

ღ

# Deseja mais alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru negou silenciosamente e com um gesto das mãos, ordenou para que o criado abandonasse a sala e o deixasse sozinho. E assim que a porta se fechou, ele se levantou da cadeira e parou diante da grande janela que existia atrás de sua mesa.

Iria demorar a se acostumar com aquilo. A empresa de Tóquio era extremamente majestosa, assim como a de Miura, e o trabalho que iria fazer ali não era em quase nada diferente do anterior, mas ainda não se conformava. Além de ali também trabalhar mais de uma dúzia de humanos, ainda havia o fato – e para ele o pior – de que aquela empresa era filial; De que seu meio-irmão Hanyou era, de certo modo, seu chefe. Por anos se dedicara a Miura, não merecia que seu pai tivesse lhe tirado o que tanto almejava. Especialmente para entregá-lo nas mãos inexperientes e incompetentes de Inuyasha. O Hanyou nunca fizera questão de ter aquele cargo. Ele não era digno daquele cargo. Nunca foi e nunca seria.

Este Sesshoumaru deve se importar em conquistar sua Companheira. Não com outras coisas. - ouviu seu Youkai reclamar em sua mente. E irritado, tratou de trancafiá-lo antes que ele travasse um conflito consigo mesmo, no meio do trabalho.

Sim, já havia aceitado cortejar a Humana para poder ter livre acesso ao corpo dela todas as vezes que almejasse. Mas não necessitava ser lembrado por sua consciência sobre aquilo a cada segundo que se passava.

Olhou para baixo. A rua estava tomada de Humanos a passarem de um lado ao outro, mas no meio deles, ele pode notar alguns Youkais. Youkais que haviam sobrevivido a transformação e aceitaram de bom grado viver entre a raça que eles condenavam. Uma união que ele sempre acreditara ser hipócrita. Uma união que ele sempre condenara e tinha certeza de que muitos ali também o faziam: afinal, mesmo naquele tempo, era difícil se ver um casal misto. Era difícil se ver Hanyou nascendo.

Podiam negar, mas ele sabia, que mesmo convivendo e trocando sorrisos, muitos humanos odiavam os Youkais e muitos Youkais odiavam os Humanos. Não sabia como poderia sobreviver a tudo aquilo.

Voltou a atenção para os papéis sobre sua mesa. Ali estavam os informativos sobre uma festa que aconteceria naquele final de semana. Uma grande Festa de caridade que a empresa fazia todo o ano em Tóquio, afinal, doavam fundos para duas instituições que ele nunca havia se interessado em conhecer ou pesquisar. Festa onde os repórteres ou qualquer um ligado a mídia era proibido entrar para manter o anonimato das pessoas beneficiadas por aquilo.

Festa onde ele teria a obrigação de ir, e sorrir para os Humanos que se encontrariam ali. Assim como alguns Youkais que trabalhavam ali e outros tantos que seriam convidados. Festa onde, descobriu, seu pai iria chegar atrasado, pois estaria retornando de uma viagem para o exterior, na companhia de sua esposa Humana e do Hanyou, a fim de resolver assuntos importantes para a Empresa da família.

Fechou o punho com força. Ele era quem deveria ir fazer essa viagem, e não Inuyasha. Ele deveria ir ao exterior resolver os interesses da Empresa que seria sua quando seu pai viesse a se aposentar ou falecer. E não o iria por causa da Humana. Não tinha mais direitos sobre Miura por causa do erro que cometera ao tomá-la como Companheira.

Ouviu o toque baixo do telefone de sua sala, e saiu de seus devaneios. Não estava a fim de falar com ninguém, mas talvez fosse bom falar com alguém. Assim seus pensamentos se afastariam, por alguns momentos, dos problemas de sua existência.

Apertou o botão que atendia, e ligou o viva-voz.

# Diga! - falou em tom baixo e sério.

# Senhorita Kagura Danna está na linha e deseja falar com o Senhor.

"Kagura..." ele repetiu o nome em pensamento com desagrado.

# Diga que estou ocupado. - rosnou desligando o telefone antes que a secretária lhe dissesse algo.

A mulher Youkai havia passado os últimos dias ligando para ele com bastante insistência, obviamente para lhe exigir explicações a respeito do que estava vendo nos jornais e na televisão. E ele estava sem paciência para lidar com ela.

Conhecia Kagura há anos. Ela era a filha mais velha do dono de uma empresa que trabalhava para a empresa Takahashi. Um Youkai ambicioso que sempre almejara - e nunca escondera isso de ninguém - em ver a filha casada com ele. E embora ele se sentisse atraído por Kagura e houvesse tido relações com ela por mais vezes do que com qualquer outra, jamais havia desejado tê-la como esposa. Sempre lhe deixara claro que com ela apenas almejava prazer, que seu Youkai nunca a havia visto como Companheira. Mas Kagura parecia ignorar aquele fato, uma vez que sempre levantava aquele assunto quando tinha a oportunidade.

Se lhe falasse naquele momento seria capaz de ser absurdamente rude com ela. Afinal, as quase cem ligações que seus telefones registravam apenas deveriam significar que ela estava querendo satisfações. Satisfações que ele não era obrigado a dar a ela.

Esta vadia não é nada em comparação a mulher deste Sesshoumaru. - sua consciência Youkai tratou de falar. Mas Sesshoumaru não tinha nada a dizer contra aquilo. A Humana realmente era melhor que Kagura. - Se ela é melhor mesmo quando estava absorta em odiar este Sesshoumaru, imagine quando ela aceitar este Sesshoumaru em sua cama, com boa vontade.

O Youkai sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a coluna ao se lembrar da noite que possuíra Kagome Higurashi. E se maldisse, quando sentiu o corpo esquentar e tremer em antecipação apenas com a imagem de como seria possuí-la novamente. Com a imagem dela retribuindo e aceitando suas carícias, e os lábios dela sussurrando seu nome e seu agrado enquanto a tomava e a levava ao limite do prazer.

"Maldição!" rosnou, enquanto tentava afundar sua mente em qualquer que fosse a coisa para se esquecer do desejo que tinha pela menina Humana. Sua pele se arrepiando em resposta aquele desejo. E como se houvesse ouvido seu chamado, a batida na porta veio para socorrê-lo.

Este Sesshoumaru não devia estar deixando de lado os pensamentos sobre sua mulher. - sua consciência reclamou assim que ele sentou e ordenou para que entrassem.

# Aqui estão os documentos que pediu, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Jaken disse, colocando uma pasta sobre a mesa dele.

Pasta que Sesshoumaru imediatamente tratou de pegar para ler e verificar todos os documentos que estavam ali dentro. Mas como era de se esperar, estava tudo como se devia. Embora vez ou outra o irritasse com suas tagarelices, Jaken sempre fazia tudo de forma que o agradava e correta.

# O pai do Senhor ligou, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ele anunciou, assim que ele largou os documentos de lado. – Anunciou seu desejo de falar com o Senhor assim que o Senhor pudesse. Foi uma ligação rápida, pois anunciou que estava terminando uma reunião. – acrescentou imediatamente, antes que o Youkai pudesse reclamar por causa da demora do aviso. – Mas parece que era urgente.

Sesshoumaru viu-se coçando a têmpora em cansaço enquanto fazia um gesto com a mão, dispensando Jaken. E assim que o pequeno Youkai desapareceu ficou a pensar no que seu pai deveria estar querendo com ele. Obviamente não seria nada relacionado a Empresa de Miura. Inu no Taisho deixara evidentemente claro que o queria longe daqueles assuntos.

E enquanto esperava a secretária transferir a ligação para seu pai, viu-se pensando que o assunto deveria ser a sua união dele com a menina Humana. Apenas esperava que não fossem mais reclamações. Estava tratando a mulher da melhor maneira possível de acordo com as circunstâncias. Ao menos um pouco de crédito ele merecia.

# O que houve, Chichi-ue? – questionou assim que ouviu a voz do progenitor do outro lado da linha.

# O colégio de sua Companheira ligou… - ele informou com a voz séria. – Parece que ela teve um mal estar na primeira aula. Está na enfermaria desde então.

Sesshoumaru inalou o ar com força ao sentir seu Youkai reclamar. Afinal de contas ele era o Companheiro dela. Era ele quem deveria ficar sabendo dessas coisas, primeiro. Não era para ele descobrir através de terceiros.

# Por que ela não ligou para este Sesshoumaru? – questionou, sem deixar de mostrar a irritação que sentia por isso.

# Parece que ela ainda não sente tanta confiança assim em você, Sesshoumaru. – seu pai respondeu como se aquilo fosse absurdamente óbvio. – E você não pode culpá-la por isso. Isto é evidentemente compreensível. De qualquer forma… - ele acrescentou antes que o Youkai pudesse dizer alguma coisa. – Acho melhor você largar o que quer que esteja fazendo neste momento para ir buscá-la.

# Vou mandar um motorista fazer isso. – Sesshoumaru o cortou. Tinha muitos assuntos para resolver ainda. Sair mais cedo do trabalho, resultaria em mais assuntos para resolver no dia seguinte. Sua agenda ficaria completamente desorganizada.

# Não mande o motorista, Sesshoumaru. – Inu no Taisho disse, obviamente irritado e incomodado com aquela decisão. – Vá você mesmo buscar sua Companheira. – ordenou, deixando evidente em seu tom de voz que não toleraria ser desobedecido. – Embora eu e Higurashi tenhamos tentado evitar, há repórteres espalhados pelos arredores do Colégio, loucos para conseguirem agarrá-la em uma entrevista. Se ela está passando mal, irá piorar por causa deles. E já lhe disse uma vez e você sabe disso há anos, Sesshoumaru… - enfatizou, apenas para ter certeza de que ele não se esquecera. – Uma vez que um Youkai se compromete, a prioridade dele passa a ser a Companheira. Todo o resto fica em segundo plano. E agora, sua Companheira precisa de atenção. Juntamente ao filho que ela espera de você.

A Companheira deste Sesshoumaru precisa dele. – Seu Youkai gritou em sua mente.

# Qual seria o problema de ela vir com o motorista? – questionou irritado.

# Espero que não esteja tentando testar minha paciência, Sesshoumaru. – Inu no Taisho disse. Sua voz deixando transparecer o desagrado por ter ouvido aquela pergunta. – Você é o Companheiro dela e não o motorista, Sesshoumaru. E neste momento o que realmente é certo, é você, seu Companheiro ir até lá buscá-la. Você, deve estar perto dela sempre que ela necessitar. Especialmente enquanto ela estiver grávida. Sabes disso.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, em tédio, ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Sim, ele deveria estar perto de sua Companheira sempre que ela necessitasse dele. Esta era uma das funções do homem no relacionamento: Proteger sua mulher, prezar pela segurança e saúde dela. Fazer com que ela seja feliz. Dar-lhe prazer e satisfazer seus desejos.

Mas ele sentia, estranhamente, que a Humana iria necessitar dele mais do que o normal. E o fato de ela estar passando mal no primeiro dia que saia de casa, confirmava isso. Significava que ela não era tão forte quanto seu Youkai acreditava ao escolhê-la como Companheira e a mulher que deveria ser a mãe de seus filhos.

# O que ela tem?

# Pelo que me disseram ela está na enfermaria tomando soro depois de passar mal na aula de educação física. - Inu no Taisho, disse e Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

A Humana era louca? Praticando exercícios físicos durante a gravidez? Ela estava pedindo para sofrer com algo como aquilo por praticar tal insensatez.

# A pressão dela caiu muito, antes mesmo do inicio das aulas, mas ela já foi devidamente medicada e está melhor agora. - explicou seu pai, como se houvesse ouvido suas perguntas.

Se a Humana já estava melhor não havia necessidade de ele deixar o trabalho para trás para ir buscá-la e levá-la para casa. E ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Todo aquele ataque violento de seu pai, apenas porque a pressão da humana havia sofrido uma queda? Até onde ele sabia, isso era normal para os humanos. Por que para sua companheira, seu pai tinha de lhe fazer aquilo?

O Herdeiro deste Sesshoumaru pode ser afetado por isso! - seu Youkai rosnou. Sua raiva pela demora em ir ao socorro da Humana, era evidente. - O filho deste Sesshoumaru pode morrer por causa disso!

"Como se eu me importasse com este Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru pensou, olhando furioso para o telefone. "Se ele morrer, terei alegria... meu sangue não será sujo por um Herdeiro Hanyou."

Não! O Herdeiro deste Sesshoumaru não pode morrer. – gritou a consciência. – Nem o Herdeiro e muito menos a Companheira…

"Pois se a mulher morrer, este Sesshoumaru apenas saíra no lucro!" Lembrou-se da dificuldade que era o parto de um Hanyou. Lembrou-se da expectativa que havia sido o nascimento de seu meio-irmão Hanyou, que quase morrera no nascimento juntamente a sua mãe Humana. "Talvez ela não tenha a mesma sorte que Izayoi… e o pirralho a mesma de Inuyasha."

Havia concordado em conquistá-la para poder possuí-la sempre que almejasse, mas se ela morresse, ele estaria livre da vergonha que ela o era para sua reputação. Estaria livre para outra Companheira.

Sesshoumaru quase urrou com a dor que queimou em seu punho e o grito de ódio de seu Youkai ecoou em sua mente. Segurou com força os braços da cadeira e viu tudo a sua frente começar a ficar avermelhado, enquanto seu Youkai lutava para tomar controle por suas ações. Fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes lutando contra ele.

E depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, sentiu seu corpo acalmar, enquanto sua consciência Youkai se acalmava em seu íntimo. Respirou profundamente, sentindo um cansaço que jamais havia sentido antes, e praguejou. Soltando os braços da cadeira, sentiu o material caro estalar devido o estrago que seus dedos haviam feito.

Todo Youkai possuía um lado obediente e um dominante. A consciência normalmente mantinha-se obediente, silenciosa, até o momento em que aquela que ele julgava ser sua futura Companheira aparecia diante de seus olhos. E quando isso acontecia, e o dominante se negava a ela, um grande conflito se travava. Um conflito que apenas acabava quando ambas as partes entrassem num consenso. Ou melhor, quando o corpo cedia aos desejos da consciência.

Algo que Sesshoumaru tinha certeza, nunca iria acontecer. E assim estaria fadado a uma luta constante consigo mesmo. Luta onde ele tinha de admitir, sua consciência poderia levar a vantagem por mais de uma vez. Assim como havia sido na noite em que sua vida fora destruída pelo desejo de sua consciência.

# Por que eu preciso ir buscá-la então? - questionou com cuidado para não mostrar ao seu pai que estava em guerra com sua consciência.

# Não me faça ter de me repetir, Sesshoumaru. - Inu no Taisho mostrou estar sem paciência. - Espero que faça o que disse. - E sem esperar respostas, desligou.

O Youkai inalou o ar com força, controlando seu temperamento, antes de apertar o botão do telefone que o desligava. O barulho da linha ocupada nunca o havia irritado tanto. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e pressionou a ponte do nariz com os dedos, tentando recobrar sua compostura, antes de se levantar para ir buscar a Humana no colégio.

Se saísse dali irritado, obviamente acabaria por estraçalhar o volante do carro. Ou talvez assassinasse o primeiro humano que surgisse a sua frente e não fosse sua Companheira.

# Jaken! – chamou o Youkai, assim que se acalmou o suficiente para poder discar o número dele, sem destruir o aparelho. – Mande o motorista preparar o carro para mim. E diga para a secretária cancelar todos os meus compromissos.

Jaken cumpriu suas ordens exatas, sem reclamar. Ao descer, Aishu já o aguardava segurando a porta do banco de trás aberta para que ele entrasse. E tão logo terminou de se acomodar no banco, sentiu o carro arrancar em direção, e analisou o lado do banco onde a menina Higurashi obviamente estivera sentada. O cheiro dela estava forte demais ali dentro, deixando evidente à ele a ansiedade que ela sentira. Fechou os olhos, espantando as sensações agradáveis que o cheiro dela lhe trazia. Realmente não podia negar. Nenhuma outra humana possuía um cheiro tão perfeito e atraente quanto o dela. Cheiro que parecia dez vezes mais agradável ao seu olfato uma vez que estava misturado ao dele.

Trincou os dentes. Sentia o desejo aumentar em seu corpo, mas se controlou, antes que sua consciência Youkai saísse da prisão em sua mente, ou Aishu sentisse o cheiro de sua excitação. Assim que o carro parou diante da escola onde sua Companheira estudava, ele pode sentir o cheiro da ansiedade dos repórteres e as vozes deles a sussurrar. Estavam frustrados por não terem conseguido uma palavra sequer da menina Higurashi. Imaginam ter a chance de conseguir fazê-lo quando ela saísse no final das aulas. E se surpreenderam quando o carro do motorista parou na entrada. Imediatamente ficando ansiosos com a possibilidade de verem mais um pouco da Humana antes do tempo.

Erguendo a mão, Sesshoumaru impediu que Aishu saltasse do carro para abrir a porta para ele. E assim que abriu a porta, viu os alunos voltarem os olhares para ele, interrompendo o que quer que estivessem fazendo; e ao menos tempo, os repórteres surgiram de seus esconderijos, as câmeras a postos enquanto fotografavam, temendo se aproximar dele. Afinal, seu repúdio por eles era conhecido.

Ignorando os repórteres e os alunos que sussurravam entre si, surpresos com sua presença, atravessou o pátio escolar e entrou no prédio. Almejando encontrar sua Companheira o mais depressa possível. Assim, podia deixar rapidamente aquele lugar infestado pelo cheiro dos hormônios dos Humanos.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Passada relâmpago para post.**

**Desculpem a demora... mas realmente está meio complicado escrever.  
**

**Mas espero que gostem. :)**

_Para quem lê MDP. Tenho algumas notas:_

_1. O capítulo vai demorar a sair, não vou mentir para vocês. Sabia que a parte drama da história seria difícil, especialmente com o que eu desejo fazer. E, principalmente pelo fato de eu querer acabar toda a parte drama de uma vez antes de postar. assim vocês não esperam tanto. ;)  
_

_2. Não! A resposta para os medos de todas vocês é não! Pode ter parecido que sim, mas não aconteceu nada disso. E peço que vocês aguentem mais um pouco. Não pretendo mudar e nem tem como, toda a história que tenho arquitetada desde sua criação *algumas coisas inseri, de fato*. Se assim o fizesse, poderia acabar por deixar espaços em branco, e não seria legal. MDP é realmente complicada de escrever, devido aos detalhes que a rondam._

**Quanto a Lady Mine:**

_1. Sesshoumaru aos poucos vai começar a se render aos desejos de sua consciência. O primeiro passo para isso, já foi dado. Mas será que Kagome vai aceitá-lo?_

**Para todos os que mandaram reviews: um beijão. Amo vocês!  
**

**Beijokas e boa leitura.**

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Treze\**

ღ

Kagome fez uma careta olhando para as mãos. Era hora do intervalo e ao invés de estar comendo algo juntamente a suas amigas, - tentando matar a fome surreal que sentia - estava sentada no banco ao lado da porta da enfermaria esperando que alguém viesse lhe buscar. Ou melhor torcendo para que fosse o motorista - sozinho - aquele quem lhe fosse buscar.

Depois de quase desmaiar e ter colocado para fora tudo o que havia tomado no café da manhã, havia passado um bom tempo deitada na cama da enfermaria tomando soro. Como era de se esperar, a enfermeira não a deixara voltar para as aulas. Segundo ela, estava muito fragilizada e deveria se deitar em uma cama e descansar para não causar mais problemas para si ou para o bebê. E apenas a deixara comer uma maçã há poucos minutos depois de ter certeza de que a comida iria parar definitivamente em seu estômago. Mas a maçã não havia matado nem um terço de sua fome.

Após um tempo lá, a enfermeira recomendara que voltasse para casa. Havia ligado para casa e falado com Inuyasha - ele estava em Tóquio para resolver alguns problemas e estava passando este período na casa de seus pais. - Perguntara se ele podia ir buscá-la, mas depois de ouvi-lo negar, pedindo mil desculpas, pois realmente não podia ir até ela, ela havia decidido tomar um taxi. Mas, mal desligara o telefone, Inu no Taisho lhe retornara a ligação. Dissera que ia ligar para Sesshoumaru e ele mesmo iria buscá-la na escola. Era a função dele. E se Inuyasha aparecesse no lugar dele, ou qualquer outra pessoa, seria errado. Não só por causa dos olhos dos sanguessugas que estavam esperando que ela saísse. Mas no ponto de vista de lei Youkai. Para eles, alguém ir buscar a Companheira de outro Youkai quando ela necessitava dele, era falta de respeito.

Depois que Inu no Taisho dissera aquilo tudo e desligara o telefone, ficou mentalmente pedindo para que Sesshoumaru enviasse seu segurança e não viesse pessoalmente. Era o primeiro dia dele na empresa em Tóquio e o fato de ser arrancado no meio do trabalho para ir 'socorrê-la' podia não ser de seu agrado. E não estava com humor para aguentar o sarcasmos e a frieza dele. As palavras de Tsubaki ainda ecoavam em sua mente, fazendo seu estômago embrulhar e suas mãos formigarem dolorosamente.

# Higurashi?

Kagome piscou e ergueu a cabeça, a voltando na direção que a voz lhe chamara. Houjyou Akitoki, um dos jogadores da equipe de basquete da escola, vinha em sua direção. O sorriso era radiante em seus lábios, e ele arrumou nervosamente a camisa escolar, enquanto se aproximava. E quando ele sentou ao seu lado, sem nem ao menos perguntar se queria companhia, Kagome lhe sorriu fracamente.

# Fiquei sabendo que não se sentiu bem. - anunciou em tom baixo, virando o rosto para ela. - Também fiquei sabendo de seu casamento.

Os olhos dele imediatamente voaram em direção a suas mãos. A ausência de suas luvas o deixando ver a aliança que estava em seu dedo anular. E instintivamente, Kagome fechou os punhos e moveu a mão para longe dos olhos de Houjyou. Naquele momento, desejando que alguém viesse ali e a impedisse de ficar sozinha com ele.

Houjyou sempre sentira a estranha e irritante necessidade de ficar à sua sombra. Lhe presenteava com objetos ou outras coisas estranhas, anunciando que aquilo era uma coisa boa para sua saúde - afinal, ele quase sempre notava que ela estava pálida. Mas o que mais a incomodava em tudo aquilo, era que ele jamais escondera a atração que sentia: Por mais de dúzias de vezes lhe havia pedido para participar dos bailes do colégio com ele ou simplesmente acompanhá-lo em uma sessão de cinema.

# Eu ainda tinha esperanças que fosse só coisa da mídia. - ele disse entristecido, e Kagome mordeu o lábio, evitando olhar para ele. - Então... - ele hesitou por alguns instantes, engolindo seco. - está realmente grávida?

Sua testa se franziu. O tom de voz que ele utilizara não fora de seu agrado: era quase acusador. Seus olhos se encontraram com os castanhos dele e permaneceram assim por um longo tempo. O contato sendo rompido por ele, ao piscar e desviar os olhos desconcertados, para o outro lado.

# Jamais imaginei que você e Sesshoumaru Takahashi... - ele começou em tom baixo, mostrando-se atordoado. - Bem... você sabe. Além de ser o tipo de homem que não serve para mulheres como você, ele é muito mais velho. Achei que fosse loucura dos repórteres quando vi isso na televisão. - voltou a olhar para ela. - Por que nunca me disse?

Piscou e desviou os olhos para frente. Houjyou, assim como todos, sempre soubera que ela era apaixonada por Inuyasha. E mesmo assim nunca se impedira de tentar conquistá-la. De chamar sua atenção de qualquer que fosse a maneira. Então por que motivo ele se importava com o fato de ela ter um falso envolvimento com Sesshoumaru Takahashi? Por que razão ele fazia aquela questão como se ele houvesse sido traído?

# Você tem certeza disso, Kagome? - Houjyou levantou outra questão quando não conseguiu a resposta que queria. E antes que pudesse perceber, Houjyou estava de joelhos a sua frente, segurando suas mãos com força entre as dele. - Ter relacionamento com um Youkai é perigoso. Não apenas por causa da natureza violenta deles, mas também por causa dos filhos que vão ter.

# O que quer dizer com isso? - a jovem franziu a testa, e o encarou horrorizada.

# Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. - apressou-se em dizer, segurando suas mãos com força para que ela não rompesse o contato entre eles. - Não tenho preconceito algum contra os Hanyou... Mas eu não achava que você, como Miko devesse se relacionar com um Youkai. Eles mataram suas iguais no passado. E você... - tocou a face dela com cuidado, sem permitir que ela desfizesse o contato entre eles. - Você é jovem demais. Você não acha que deveria ter esperado? Você encontraria alguém que lhe amasse mais. Alguém melhor para você do que aquele Youkai. Você merece o melhor, Kagome. E o melhor para você teria sido eu. Eu te amaria como nenhum homem é capaz. Te daria o que necessitava e muito mais. Eu te protegeria. Não acha que foi precipitada?

Kagome respirou profundamente, ouvindo as palavras dele. Sim, era jovem e tinha a vida inteira - ou parte dela - pela frente. Teria de ter agido como a jovem sensata que era. Mas essa escolha lhe havia sido tomada. Assim como muitas outras coisas em sua vida. Não tivera a chance de namorar e tentar amar outra pessoa por sua própria escolha. Sesshoumaru havia agido mais rápido e a aprisionado a ele, antes que ela pudesse pensar naquele assunto.

Soltou o ar com força, pensando em como poderia se livrar de Houjyou. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o sangue em suas veias congelar, ouvia a voz de Houjyou se distanciar até desaparecer por completo. No inicio do corredor e a muitos passos dela, Sesshoumaru se encontrava parado de pé, encarando Houjyou fixamente com seus olhos dourados. Olhos que, ela pode notar, estavam mais escuros do que o de costume.

Sentiu-se tremer. Conhecia aquele olhar. Era desejo de sangue. Algo sombrio. Quase como os ciúmes de um obcecado pela mulher que ele nunca poderia ter em seus braços. O mesmo tipo de olhar de um assassino querendo torturar aquele que se atrevera a tomar-lhe aquela que amava. E enquanto analisava Sesshoumaru, soube, embora ele não nutrisse nenhum sentimento por ela, ele desejava arrancar cada membro de Houjyou, e ele não se incomodaria com o fato de estarem em uma escola ao fazê-lo.

O viu dar um passo a frente e com violência se colocou de pé. Esquecendo Houjyou caído no chão, e ignorando o enjôo causado pelo movimento rápido, se colocou entre Sesshoumaru e ele.

Sesshoumaru deu mais um passo, e ela estremeceu. Tentando convencer a si mesma que ele não faria nada se ela estivesse na frente. Ele não iria machucá-la. Ela era sua Companheira. Apesar de tudo, ela era a mulher a quem ele havia se ligado. E quase gritou de alivio quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu e a enfermeira saiu, como se houvesse pressentido o que estava preste a acontecer. A Senhora olhou-a e em seguida para Houjyou e Sesshoumaru, fazendo uma careta antes de ir até ela. Sesshoumaru não faria nenhuma estupidez na frente dos outros. Ao menos ela acreditava nisso.

# Vim ver como a Senhorita estava, mas graças a Kami seu marido já está aqui. - tocou a testa de Kagome, que estremeceu ao toque da mão fria. - Vá para casa Higurashi. Sua febre está começando a aumentar. - empurrou Kagome lentamente para frente e olhou para Houjyou. - O que está fazendo aqui e no chão Akitoki? - perguntou com censura. - O sinal já tocou. Vá para a sala antes que eu decida te levar para a diretoria.

Assustado, Houjyou se levantou e avançou velozmente pelo corredor sendo seguido pela enfermeira e pelo olhar de Sesshoumaru. Olhar, que não havia se amansado nem um pouco

Estremecendo, Kagome deu mais um passo a frente como se estivesse a se certificar de que Sesshoumaru não fosse correr atrás de Houjyou. Mordeu o lábio, sentindo seu estômago reclamar e a vertigem voltar a atacar-lhe; e sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando os olhos dourados e frios se voltaram para ela.

Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava Sesshoumaru não lhe disse nada. Girando no mesmo ele fez um movimento com a mão, ordenando que ela avançasse. Sentindo seu corpo tremer e as mãos formigarem ainda mais, pegou sua bolsa e andou lentamente até ele. E assim que chegou ao lado dele, sentiu a mão brutal e grande do Youkai se fechar ao redor de seu braço em um aperto que poderia considerar doloroso. Porém, não soltou nenhuma exclamação de dor enquanto o deixava guiá-la até a limusine.

Perto da porta de saída da escola, enquanto poucos alunos passavam correndo - atrasados para as aulas - sentiu-o aliviar o aperto, e deslizar a mão até alcançar seu punho, num toque extremamente suave. E em segundos ele estava atrás dela, segurando-lhe pela cintura, e a empurrando com delicadeza pelas escadas para atravessar o pátio.

Kagome sentiu-se tonta, não apenas pelos flashes e as vozes dos repórteres a tornarem a gritar perguntas, para ela, desconexas, sem ousarem se aproximar tanto, como haviam feito quando ela estava sendo escoltada por Aishu. O toque de Sesshoumaru em suas mãos e em seguida em sua cintura a atordoara. As mãos dele lhe aquecera o corpo de uma forma estranha a livrando de todo o mal estar que sentia. A livrando, inclusive, da sensação de que algo se movia em seu ventre. Um alivio que a agradara e que não sentia há anos. E ao contrário do que imaginava, o alivio não passou quando ele a soltou ao entrar no carro. E muito menos depois que Aishu acelerou o motor para rumar até a mansão.

Respirou profundamente, entrelaçando os dedos sobre seu colo, enquanto fixava a atenção no exterior. Tudo isso apenas para tentar ignorar o incomodo que sentia por Sesshoumaru manter os olhos sobre ela, a analisando com frieza calculada. Uma frieza que lhe revelava que Houjyou ainda estava na mente do Youkai.

Sentiu a respiração travar em sua garganta quando a pequena janela que separava a cabine do motorista, da cabine deles, se fechou. E virou o rosto com cautela podendo ver o dedo indicador de Sesshoumaru sobre o botão que controlava aquele utensílio.

Moveu-se incomodada no banco. Seus olhos passando pela pequena janela, agora fechada, quase desejando que aquilo não existisse. Assim não teriam de se falar dentro daquele carro em movimento, e ela poderia fugir e se trancar em seu quarto, assim que Aishu estacionasse o carro na garagem.

# Aishu não vai nos ouvir, se é isso que te procupa, Miko. - ele anunciou, respondendo uma pergunta que ela não fizera.

Erguendo o olhar, fixou seus olhos nos dele, tentando mostrar-lhe que não estava intimidada com o seu tom de voz. Ela sabia que a cabine era a prova de sons. Tudo o que pertencia a Inu no Taisho e sua família possuía aquela característica. Afinal de contas, eram InuYoukais e podiam ouvir muito bem, e certas coisas eram melhores ficar apenas entre quatro paredes.

E não era o fato de Aishu ser surdo a eles naquele momento, que a incomodava. Sesshoumaru queria briga. O brilho nos olhos dele evidenciava isso. E não sabia se seria capaz de se defender dele. Não depois do episódio com Tsubaki, onde ela havia conseguido destruir todas as defesas que demorara a construir.

# Quem era o humano que estava ajoelhado aos seus pés? - ele questionou sem rodeios.

# Um amigo. - respondeu em tom baixo, olhando-o nos olhos. Almejava poder quebrar as regras e desviar os olhos para qualquer outro lugar, mas não queria problemas.

# E como se chama esse amigo? - perguntou, deixando claro que queria o nome dele desde o inicio.

Estaria ele pensando em procurar Houjyou quando ele não estivesse mais no interior do seguro prédio escolar? Mas por que ele se importaria em fazê-lo? Não gostara de algumas palavras que o colega havia dito, entretanto, não queria que Sesshoumaru chegasse perto dele.

# Miko? - ele chamou-a, irritado pelo silêncio.

# Houjyou. - pôs-se a responder, deixando de lado o sobrenome. Sabendo que ele poderia notar sua mentira pelo cheiro, caso resolvesse lhe dar outro nome. - Ele é apenas um amigo. Soube que não passei bem e veio ver como eu estava. - explicou imediatamente, sem dar-lhe a chance de pedir o sobrenome. O Youkai estreitou os olhos e ela sentiu-se tremer. - O que houve? - perguntou antes que perdesse a coragem.

# Até onde este Sesshoumaru saiba... amigos... não costumam se ajoelhar aos seus pés e muito menos deixar o cheiro de sua excitação em seu corpo.

Kagome viu seus olhos se abaixarem em direção a suas mãos, e sentiu-as voltar a latejar como em resposta àquele olhar. Mordeu os lábios e inalou profundamente. A ansiedade fazendo com que as dores voltassem a maltratar seu corpo junto ao enjôo.

# Sugiro que lave bem suas mãos e seu corpo assim que chegar em casa, Miko. - continuou. - Este Sesshoumaru não deseja sentir o cheiro daquele humano em você e muito menos em casa. E este Sesshoumaru espera... - seu tom adquiriu uma pontada de ameaça. - não ter de sentir isto novamente. Na próxima vez... O humano não será capaz de sair correndo. E... este Sesshoumaru não deseja ter de lhe castigar. Entendeu Miko?

A jovem fez um movimento trêmulo com a cabeça, antes de abaixá-la. Queria perguntar por que ele realmente se importava com aquilo. Queria mostrar que não o temia. Mas as palavras travaram em sua garganta, enquanto a sensação de que se falasse soltaria uma exclamação de agonia por causa da dor a se alastrar por seu corpo, a inundava.

Mais uma vez, respirou profundamente, e travou os dentes enquanto piscava os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. O medo pela ameaça de Sesshoumaru imediatamente desaparecendo de sua mente. E o desespero pelas dores que sabia que a incomodariam durante horas, crescendo em seu peito.

"Por que?" questionou em pensamento. Ainda de cabeça baixa, virando o rosto apenas o suficiente para ver a rua. "Por que?" Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no banco. "Por quanto tempo irei aguentar?"


	14. Capítulo 14

Oláááááá!

Quanto tempo!

Nem tanto assim? Demorei?

Pois é! Depois do dia 20 deste mês as coisas vão ficar mais calmas para mim... meus horários vão diminuir... pedi clemência pq estava me deixando louca isso. Emagreci horrores... e olha que já sou magra. Então, está na hora de diminuir a correria. Então... espero ter mais tempo para escrever. ;)

Beeemmm...

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews!!! Adorei todas elas... e espero que vocês continuem gostando da fic e me mandando mais e mais reviews. E sim... vamos ver mais ciúmes de Sesshy por K-chan, nos capítulos que estão vindo... e quem sabe uns beijinhos? hehehehe

Beijokas

Boa Leitura

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Catorze\**

ღ

Sua semana havia sido um inferno. Além dos problemas naturais que uma empresa como a de sua família possuia, ainda tinha de se preocupar com os mínimos detalhes do Baile de Caridade. E como se mais nada lhe bastasse, ainda tivera de resolver problemas com alguns repórteres terrívelmente impertinetes. A mídia estava cada vez mais atiçada pela curiosidade da ausência de um depoimento de Kagome Higurashi a respeito do casamento Youkai deles. E a criatividade deles, estava começando a irritá-lo.

No dia seguinte àquele em que tivera de buscar a Miko antes do horário previsto, havia saído uma nota nos jornais, acompanhada de uma fotografia dele e dela enquanto saíam do prédio escolar. Ali, o acusavam de estar sendo manipulador, tratando a companheira como uma escrava, como era feito no século passado.

Mas o que mais o irritara fora a acusação de que ele a estava torturando. Uma fotografia da Miko muito antes da união fora colocada ao lado de uma das fotos que eles tiraram naquele dia, quando ela chegara ao colégio. E com isso, contestavam a saúde dela num texto que ele demorou horas para terminar de ler. A cada letra lida, sentia mais e mais vontade de assassinar alguém.

Sujavam seu nome. Contestavam sua honra. Sua capacidade de cuidar e criar de sua família, como mandava a tradição e as leis Youkais. E mesmo que ele detestasse admitir a Miko e o filho que ela esperava, eram sua família.

Por causa da blasfêmia, o telefone de sua mansão e do escritório não parou de tocar. E tinha quase certeza de que o mesmo acontecia na casa de seus pais e dos pais da Humana. Jornalistas pareciam querer mais e mais falar com a Miko. Ou com qualquer um dos empregados da mansão, para saber se a tortura era real. E como não haviam conseguido nada – afinal os empregados foram instruídos a se manterem em silêncio – no dia anterior postaram uma nota o acusando de intimidar seus empregados e sua esposa; e ainda acusando sua família e os Higurashi de permitir que a adolescente fosse maltratada.

Como se não bastasse, ainda acrescentaram um artigo a respeito da gravidez de um Hanyou. Querendo provar que sua aparente fragilidade não era causada pela gestação, a comparando a outras mulheres que haviam passado por aquela experiência: e é claro, havia um foto de Izayoi, grávida de Inuyasha, neste artigo.

Fechou a mão com força ao redor da caneta de metal, sentindo o material quebrar. Havia contatado o advogado da família logo após tomar conhecimento desta última invenção, e agora estava abrindo um processo contra todos os infelizes que estavam tentando sujar seu nome e o de sua família. Pois, além de tudo, aquelas acusações poderiam causar problemas para a empresa, e era a última coisa que ele queria. E felizmente, havia tido o apoio de seu pai, que lhe dissera saber que ele estava se comportando da maneira que devia.

_"Obvio! Ele tem aquela velha infeliz para ficar vigiando este Sesshoumaru às vinte e quatro horas do dia." _Pensou com raiva, se lembrando que a velha quase nunca deixava a menina Higurashi sozinha com ele.

# Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?

Os olhos dourados se voltaram para a porta quando ela se abriu lentamente para que Jaken colocasse a cabeça cuidadosamente para dentro. – Um ato que fazia para se certificar de que poderia entrar. E com um movimento leve da cabeça permitiu que o pequeno Youkai entrasse.

Carregando um bloco de folhas A4 firmemente em suas mãos, o pequeno Youkai atravessou rapidamente a sala. Fazendo uma mesura respeitosa antes de colocar o bloco sobre a mesa para que ele o pegasse.

# O que pediu, Sesshoumaru-sama: A programação do baile. – anunciou, arrastando o som do 's' assim que o Sesshoumaru pegou os documentos. – Está ai toda a organização do salão e quem vai ocupar as cadeiras em cada mesa. Tudo o que vai acontecer está descrito ai. Juntamente ao horário. Há também uma lista com os nomes da equipe do Buffet, de música e de segurança.

O inuYoukai apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça enquanto lia o que teria de enfrentar dali há poucas horas. Inalou o ar com força, controlando a raiva e pousou os olhos onde estava descrito o momento que obviamente era o mais ansiado por pela noite: Àquela noite, assim que o objetivo principal da festa, fosse concluído, Kagome Higurashi iria falar para as câmeras pela primeira vez. Iria responder as perguntas que os repórteres ansiavam em ouvi-la responder, em uma sala que estava sendo especialmente preparada para isso. Ela já tinha consciência do que teria de fazer, e garantiu que poderia fazê-lo sem maiores problemas. Que poderia facilmente dizer que ele não a estava maltratando e tudo o que eles quisessem saber.

Entrevista que serviria para reforçar as rápidas e poucas palavras que o médico da Miko havia dito ao ser encurralado na porta de seu consultório. Nunca deixando de lado profissional, onde não deveria dizer nada a respeito de sua paciente, ele havia deixado claro que a mulher estava perfeitamente bem. O que eles deveriam estar vendo eram apenas os sintomas naturais de uma gravidez. Especialmente em uma adolescente Humana.

Aquelas palavras pareceram acalmar um pouco os jornalistas. Mas não acalmaram Sesshoumaru.

Havia uma coisa que o incomodava naquilo tudo. Não podia negar que a moça parecia estranha. De fato ela, antes que tudo aquilo acontecesse tinha muito mais cor e parecia mais saudável que agora. E ao mesmo tempo em que pegava aceitando as respostas esquivas de seu progenitor: a garantir que ela estava assim por causa das circunstâncias e da gravidez; pegava-se pensando que havia algo de realmente errado com a Miko.

As luvas que ela usava – havia pesquisado – faziam parte da rotina dela há algum tempo. Na maioria das fotografias que vira, ela estava usando esse artefato que, atualmente só era usado por princesas ou por algumas mulheres em suas bodas, até mesmo em fotos onde estava claro que o sol brilhava trazendo calor. Mas não conseguia compreender a necessidade que ela tinha de usá-la estando aquecida dentro de casa.

Outra coisa que também o intrigava, e que havia notado duas noites antes, durante o jantar, eram os tremores que ela tinha. Tremores que ela disfarçava com muita facilidade, - para olhos que não fossem dele – enquanto mexia as mãos em gestos que podiam fazê-lo jurar que ela estava tentando aquecê-las. Tremores que tanto ele quanto sua consciência Youkai, perceberam não ser causado por temor, mas por algo que ele não conseguia captar em seu cheiro.

_"O que será que o pai deste Sesshoumaru esconde a respeito da Miko?"_ pegou-se se questionando, enquanto olhava para o fogo a crepitar na lareira de seu escritório domiciliar. Tinha certeza de que algo estava sendo omitido.

Desviou os olhos da lareira, em direção a mesa, podendo ver seu celular apitar informando que havia uma ligação perdida. Mas ao invés de pegar o aparelho e verificar o número, girou os olhos e abriu a mão deixando os restos da caneta cair no chão, e largou a programação sobre a mesa.

Aquele estava sendo outro inconveniente de sua semana. Kagura não deixara de lhe ligar um só dia, e as ligações estavam se tornando cada vez mais frequentes, mesmo que sua secretária tivesse lhe dito que ele não queria falar em hipótese alguma com ela. Mas, enquanto via o celular voltar a tocar, e ignorava o olhar intrigado de Jaken para o aparelho, percebeu que não poderia evitá-la por muito tempo. Naraku Danna, obviamente estaria presente na festa, e evidentemente sua esposa e filhas, estariam o acompanhando.

_"Inferno!"_ pensou pegando e afastando o aparelho o máximo possível de si, antes que resistisse ao impulso de jogá-lo ao fogo.

# Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jaken chamou-lhe cautelosamente. O criado estava junto a ele há tempo suficiente para saber o que suas expressões e ações significavam. E temia acabar recebendo para si a raiva que era para outra pessoa. – O Senhor deseja mais alguma coisa de mim, Sesshoumaru-sama?

# Avise para a Miko que daqui a meia hora estaremos saindo. – ele mandou, enquanto pressionava a ponte de seu nariz com força, fechando os olhos e assim, apenas escutando os passos apressados de Jaken e a porta batendo quando ele saiu para fazer o que ele ordenara.

Quanto mais depressa agisse, mais rápido se veria livre daquela festa infernal. Apenas esperava que a Humana fosse pontual, mesmo estando sendo auxiliada por duas conhecidas dela. – Os típicos atrasos femininos ao se arrumarem para um evento de luxo, o irritavam.

Ergueu-se para poder se servir de uma bebida. Havia sido difícil ficar sozinho com a Humana para tentar seduzi-la, mas àquela noite poderia fazê-lo. A velha bastarda fora contratada para vigiá-lo, mas não estaria na mansão quando voltassem para casa. A Miko estaria vulnerável a ele. E depois ele poderia não querer trazê-la de volta a mansão quando a festa acabasse. Ali, ela tinha como fugir dele. Trancar-se em seu quarto. E se ele queria que ela o aceitasse de bom grado em sua cama, era necessário que não desse espaço para a Miko se esconder.

Enquanto tomava um lento gole da bebida azul-celeste e forte, sentiu sua consciência ficar satisfeita com aquilo. E, em resposta, também sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso e perverso. Não podia negar que estava louco para tocar a Humana novamente, embora seu orgulho se ferisse com aquilo. O cheiro dela a cada dia que se passava se tornava ainda mais saboroso para ele. E as últimas vezes que havia se visto sentado ao lado dela – sendo no carro, na volta para casa, ou durante uma das refeições – a única coisa em que conseguia se concentrar era em sentir o sabor da pele alva e macia dela novamente. Sentir o gosto e o calor de seu corpo enquanto ela se entregava à ele sem pensar duas vezes.

E desta vez, quando isso acontecesse, iria aproveitar ainda mais o momento. Sabia que a gentileza e ternura poderiam ser aliadas poderosas quando se almejava conquistar uma mulher. Isso seria excessivamente necessário uma vez que Kagome Higurashi parecia ser romântica e o evitava por causa da necessidade que seu Youkai sentira por ela. Iria fazê-la ver que sua alma e seu frágil corpo Humano o amava e não ao Hanyou. Iria fazê-la ter olhos e apenas sentir paixão por ele. Isso lhe seria suficiente.

_"Por hora!"_ pensou, apoiando o braço esquerdo na lareira.

Assim que conquistasse Kagome, além de ter o corpo dela, seu pai veria que ele está fazendo um bom trabalho e lhe devolveria Miura. E talvez muito antes do que pensavam. Apaixonada, ele poderia convencê-la a voltar para Miura logo que ela concluísse seus estudos. Ou muito antes que isso acontecesse. Ele não precisaria que ela trabalhasse. Apenas necessitaria dela em casa. Sempre o esperando como uma boa esposa.

Isto tudo se ela sobrevivesse ao parto. Se sua saúde estava mesmo abalada como os tablóides afirmavam, ela poderia facilmente morrer durante o nascimento. E assim ele estaria livre para sempre.

A marca de sua união com a Humana queimou como resposta de sua consciência àquele pensamento. Mas ele não queria que a mulher morresse e o fruto de sua fraqueza sobrevivesse. Ele não almejava criar o pequeno filhote sozinho. Se ela permanecesse viva, ele seria de responsabilidade dela. Ela cuidaria dele.

E naquele instante, pegou-se desejando que: ou os dois vivessem, ou os dois morressem. Não iria aceitar meios termos. E da forma como seu pai estava agindo, tinha certeza de que ele também não iria gostar daquilo. Ele o forçaria a visar mais pelo bem estar do Hanyou do que pelo o que realmente lhe interessava. E não teria paciência para criar um Hanyou sozinho.

Olhou para o líquido em seu copo e fez uma careta de desagrado. Seu nome havia sido totalmente arruinado. Seu pai havia tido um filho Hanyou sim, mas antes disso ele havia se comprometido com uma mulher Youkai, e tido um filho puramente inuYoukai para continuar sua linhagem; Seu primogênito e aquele quem daria continuidade a seus negócios.

Ele não teria isso. O filho Hanyou – de sangue impuro – era quem receberia tudo.

Tomou mais um gole da bebida naturalmente fria e excepcionalmente forte para os frágeis Humanos, e resmungou uma maldição. Seus olhos se pousando na pintura que estava pendurada sobre a lareira. A pintura de uma bela Youkai, trajando vestes reais antigas.

Sua mãe havia sido última inuYoukai de sangue puro, que existira. E fora brutalmente assassinada quando ele ainda era pequeno e o mundo ainda era assombrado pela guerra entre Humanos e Youkais. Sua vida fora tomada por um Youkai que odiava seu pai. Embora tenha tentado, Inu no Taisho havia sido incapaz de proteger Aiyuri.

Sesshoumaru se lembrava de cada pequeno detalhe daquele dia. Lembrava-se dos olhos de sua mãe se fechando para nunca mais voltar a abrir. Lembrava-se que nenhuma lágrima havia abandonado seus olhos, enquanto assistia seu pai – após ter vencido, tarde de mais, a batalha – se debruçar sobre Aiyuri e murmurar suas lamentações e promessas. Lamentações que haviam perdido seu sentido quando ele conheceu a Humana com quem se Comprometeu anos mais tarde.

Seu telefone celular voltou a tocar, e revirando os olhos, aproximou-se para pegar o aparelho onde o número desconhecido piscava. E mesmo sabendo que poderia ser Kagura, apertou o botão verde e atendeu a ligação, dizendo seu nome. Seria melhor encerrar aquilo de uma vez por todas por telefone do que ter de fazer isso enquanto ela se agarrava às suas pernas como um nojento chiclete.

# Sesshy! - a voz feminina gritou do outro lado da linha, enquanto ele deixava o aparelho sobre a mesa e voltava para a lareira. Seu tom choroso o irritou ainda mais que o uso do apelido que ele odiava. - Até que em fim resolveu atender minhas ligações. Estava começando a ficar preocupada.

# O que quer, Kagura? - questionou, olhando para a chama da lareira.

# Como assim o que eu quero, Sesshy? - ela questionou, ofendida pelo seu tom de voz. - Você tem me evitado há semanas. Não atendeu a nenhuma de minhas ligações. Jogou-me para escanteio como se fosse uma vadiazinha qualquer.

_É exatamente assim que este Sesshoumaru a vê! _- seu Youkai rosnou em sua mente e ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir, embora tenha conseguido se controlar para não dizer aquilo em voz alta. - _Uma vadia que nunca mais irá voltar para a cama deste Sesshoumaru._

Tanto sua consciência como sua mente concordavam com isso. Mesmo antes de seu Youkai decidir que já estava na hora de marcar a menina Higurashi como Companheira, ele já havia decidido que Kagura já estava deixando de lhe ser uma opção. Por isso se recusara a levá-la para a festa de noivado de seu meio-o irmão. Isto haveria implicado em deixar claro para ela que a relação deles estava em um nível de onde ela nem sequer havia chegado perto.

# Não vai dizer nada, Sesshy? - perguntou, obviamente contrariada com o silêncio dele.

# Não use esse nome, Kagura. Sabe que este Sesshoumaru o odeia. - anunciou o mais friamente que pode. - E acredito que a secretária tenha deixado obvio o fato de que este Sesshoumaru andou bastante ocupado nesses últimos dias. Não tinha tempo para besteiras. - Ouviu Kagura prender a respiração do outro lado da linha. Ofendida por tê-la considerado uma besteira. – Este Sesshoumaru está ocupado agora. O que quer?

# Como o que eu quero? – rebateu novamente, deixando em evidencia que era sua obrigação saber a razão de sua ligação. - Quero uma explicação, Sesshoumaru. Quero saber como num dia estava na cama comigo e no outro estava saindo em todos os jornais que você está casado com uma Humana? Com uma maldita Humana! Como acha que me sinto sendo traida deste modo?

Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes. Seu Youkai detestando a forma como a mulher havia ousado chamar sua esposa. Sua Companheira Eterna. Abaixou a atenção para o copo de bebida e tratou de relaxar, antes que deixasse a raiva fluir para todo seu corpo e acabasse por quebrar uma das taças de cristal que fazia parte da rara coleção que pertencera a Aiyuri. De maneira alguma iria deixar que seu Youkai tomasse o controle da situação, especialmente para defender a Humana com unhas e dentes.

# Não vai dizer nada? - exigiu. – Não sabe como isso me ofendeu?

_Como se este Sesshoumaru se preocupasse com o que a ofende!_ – sua consciência debochou.

# Não lhe devo explicações, Kagura. - anunciou entre dentes. - Até onde este Sesshoumaru tem conhecimento, nunca tivemos nada oficialmente. Sempre foi claro que este Sesshoumaru jamais lhe tomaria como Companheira. E - aumentou o volume de sua voz ao notar que ela estava preste a começar a discutir. - se este Sesshoumaru se recorda bem… fazia mais de duas semanas que estávamos sem nos encontrar na cama.

# Você entendeu o que quis dizer, Sesshoumaru. - a Youkai disse aquilo com os dentes cerrados, reprimindo sua raiva. - Todo o tempo que esteve comigo… você também estava com a humana. Como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pôde me enganar desta forma baixa? Você me enganou! Deixou que eu acreditasse que tinha a chance de ser uma Takahashi.

# Este Sesshoumaru nunca lhe enganou. - rebateu, olhando para o telefone. - Sempre lhe deixou evidente as condições de nosso… caso. - pensou bem nas palavras antes de pronunciá-la. - Então não se faça de vítima agora, Kagura. Não culpe esse Sesshoumaru por lhe achar uma vadia quando fez questão de mostrar a ele que é exatamente isso o que é.

Ouviu a Youkai controladora dos ventos rosnar, e sua consciência ficou satisfeita quando a ouviu murmurar um irado 'você me paga' e interromper a ligação sem dar-lhe a oportunidade ou o dever de dizer qualquer outra palavra. Não existiam maneiras de ela afetá-lo. Nem mesmo os truques que as mulheres ciumentas usavam nesses típicos romances estúpidos, serviriam para afetá-lo.

Tomou um lento gole da bebida, e sorriu satisfeito. Ao menos aquela sua união com a Humana havia sido boa para alguma coisa: o havia livrado de Kagura Danna. A mulher realmente estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos e levar sua paciência ao limite.

A fraca batida na porta o arrancou de seus devaneios, e Jaken voltou a colocar a cabeça para dentro da sala, antes de empurrar a porta com mais força e ajeitar sua postura de pé na entrada. Ele pigarreou desconfortável, colocando a mão fechada diante da boca.

# Milady mandou avisar que já está descendo, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama.

A voz de Jaken saiu de forma estranha enquanto pronunciava a palavra "Milady". O título pelo qual a mulher Humana deveria agora ser chamada, parecia não agradar Jaken e outros Youkais. Jaken porque achava que uma Humana era indigna de ser esposa de um grande Youkai como ele. E os outros, por que não suportavam a idéia de uma Humana ser mais que eles; de ter de se curvar a ela. Afinal era assim que eles deveriam se portar na presença dela.

Sesshoumaru fez apenas um leve movimento com a cabeça e largou o copo quase vazio sobre a mesa, antes de abandonar a sala, mandando que Jaken e pedisse que Aishu preparar a limusine, para que saíssem imediatamente.

Estava devidamente vestido em um caro terno de risca de giz e usando um caro par de sapatos luxuosos, que já possuía ha algum tempo agora e apenas havia usado uma vez. Parou diante do vidro que havia em torno da porta de entrada e analisou sua imagem, ajeitando a gola da camisa social que usava por baixo do terno. Apenas esperava que a Miko estivesse vestida digna dele. Iria recusar-se a sair com ela caso sua imagem não lhe fosse perfeita.

Ouviu a porta do quarto dela se abrir e as vozes ansiosas das duas moças que estavam com ela. E virou-se no exato momento que ela apareceu - sozinha - no alto da escada, ouvindo as duas Humanas anunciarem que iriam arrumar as coisas antes de irem embora. Algo que, tinha certeza, ser relacionado ao fato de não quererem se ver na presença dele. Mas esses pensamentos sumiram de sua cabeça no momento em que, realmente, viu como a Humana estava vestida.

O vestido longo - cujo tecido possuía três tons diferentes de verde que ia ficando mais claro a medida que se aproximava da barra - caia perfeitamente sobre seu corpo; marcando sutilmente suas curvas, quase podendo fazer passar despercebida sua gravidez, e realçando seu busto. Metade dos cabelos negros estava preso em um elegante penteado, e por um acessório com pedras brancas, que combinava com seus brincos e o colar com uma única e delicada pedra oval pendurada em seu pescoço.

Lentamente ela pôs-se a descer os degraus em sua direção. Ela usava uma sandália prateada, de salto médio, que lhe deveria ser excessivamente confortável. Suas mãos, ele pôde notar, estavam cobertas por uma pequena luva de seda que deveria fazer par com o vestido de noite.

_A Companheira deste Sesshoumaru está perfeita. _- sua consciência falou, evidentemente satisfeito com a aparência dela.

Sesshoumaru puxou o ar com força pelo nariz, tentando controlar o desejo de ir até lá e beijá-la. Borrar o batom claro que pintava seus lábios. Arrancar aquela roupa e possuí-la. Mas aquela ação simples não ajudou em absolutamente dela. O cheiro da moça penetrou seus sentidos e ele sentiu-se estremecer com o baque provocado por aquilo.

_Este Sesshoumaru a quer!_ - ouviu-o exigi-la.

Fechou a mão sobre o móvel ao lado da porta, enquanto cerrava seus olhos, tentando fazer com que aqueles gestos parecessem gestos naturais. Não queria que ela notasse o quanto ela o afetava. O quanto ela atiçava seu lado Youkai.

_"Controle-se!"_ ordenou, não permitindo que ele tomasse controle de seu corpo. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de atacá-la novamente. Isso a assustaria, arruinando para sempre suas chances de tê-la em seus braços. E ainda daria a seu pai, mais motivos para tratá-lo como um bastardo. _"Se este Sesshoumaru quer que ela o aceite na cama, é melhor este Sesshoumaru se controlar!"_

Sentiu-se acalmar de imediato. Sua consciência dominante Youkai deixando-o tomar conta da situação. E mais calmo, Sesshoumaru foi capaz de abrir os olhos. Soltou o móvel, sentindo a madeira esfarelar em sua mão e olhou para a Miko, que se encontrava parada no mesmo lugar, o encarando com cautelosa atenção. E praguejou mentalmente. Era evidente, pela forma como ela se transformara em uma estátua, que ela notara sua reação.

# Milord?

A voz temerosa de Jaken rompeu o silencio que havia se instalado sobre eles. E a Miko piscou aliviada quando Sesshoumaru desviou suas atenções para o pequeno Youkai parado no corredor que levava para o escritório.

Sesshoumaru comprimiu os lábios, irritado consigo mesmo ao perceber que mais uma vez estava analisando o corpo da Humana. Desejando vê-la sem aqueles trajes deitada em sua cama, enquanto ele tocava seu corpo com as mãos e os lábios.

_"Maldição!"_

Bateu-se mentalmente, virando o corpo com brutalidade, para abrir a porta e sair em direção ao carro sem esperar por ela. Adiantou-se até a limusine, entrando através da porta que Aishu mantinha aberta. E quase imediatamente, viu a Miko entrar no veículo com a ajuda do motorista. Em suas mãos – apenas notou naquele momento – ela segurava uma pequena bolsa de festa prateada.

Aishu fechou a porta, isolando-os, e assim que a limusine começou a andar, a viu desviar os olhos da bolsa para a janela. A imagem de sua face rosada pela simples maquiagem que ela usava, sendo refletida no vidro escuro.

_Elogie-a!_ – ouviu sua consciência gritar. E fechou a mão em punho. Sim, mulheres gostavam de ser elogiadas.

# Você está bonita, Miko!

As palavras foram quase sussurradas, mas teve certeza de que ela as havia ouvido. A testa dela se franziu em uma resposta contrariada àquela frase, para provar este fato. E seus olhos claros imediatamente viajaram até ele. A observou morder o lábio em um tique nervoso; Um ato a atiçar sua libido. E sentiu seu corpo reagir animalescamente, quando os olhos azuis, timidamente passearam pelo corpo dele.

# Obrigada! - falou com sinceridade. - Você também está bonito… - anunciou num sussurro quase morto.

Piscou, e assim que ele sorriu um sorriso torto e sinistro. E não continuou mais com a conversa, deixando que ela desviasse a atenção novamente para a janela.

Não apenas sua consciência ficou satisfeito ao ouvi-la retribuir o elogio, mas ele também adorara aquilo. Este gesto simples evidenciava o desejo dela por ele, e isto o auxiliaria em seduzi-la. Isto facilitaria as coisas para ele. Lhe pouparia de certos tipos e formas de corte que um Youkai deveria fazer para conquistar a mulher que ele queria como Companheira.

# Já sabe o que vai dizer aos repórteres? – perguntou, tentando manter uma conversa. Assim a faria acreditar que se importava. E ela voltou-se para ele, depois de franzir a testa da mesma maneira que franzira quando a elogiara. - Eles estão loucos para ouvir sua voz… podem perguntar coisas inesperadas.

# E você se preocupa com isso? - a frase saiu por entre seus lábios como uma acusação. Mas Sesshoumaru se empenhou em não se irritar com aquilo. Precisava mostrar à ela que não lhe era uma ameaça, e para isso era necessário não perder a paciência facilmente com ela. Embora o que realmente desejasse naquele momento era puni-la.

# Sim! - disse o mais suavemente que pôde, e sentiu-se estremecer quando ela novamente mordeu o lábio.

Naquele instante, seu Youkai fez vir a mente a imagem dela realizando esse mesmo movimento enquanto permitia-se ser tomada por ele. Trincou os dentes.

# Não precisa se preocupar. - ela anunciou, o encarando com desconfiança. - Estou preparada para toda e qualquer pergunta que me fizerem. Eles não vão me deixar acuada.

_Ela desconfia deste Sesshoumaru. _- sua consciência fez isso ainda mais evidente, enquanto ela virava o rosto para a janela, encerrando a conversa.

Sim, ela desconfiava. Mas ele iria se certificar de que isso imediatamente passasse. Iria se certificar de que seria a última pessoa de quem ela desconfiaria em sua vida. A faria confiar cegamente nele. Ou ele não se chamava Sesshoumaru Takahashi.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

Espero que sim! ^.^

O Sesshy já está começando a agir para conquistar Kagome... Neste capítulo ele a elogiou. O que será que ele vai fazer mais?

Tchan tchan ran ran... hehehehehe

Em fim...

E ai vai uma surpresinha para vocês!!!

Tenho uma prévia de MDP para vocês... se tudo der certo estarei postando daqui a uma semana. ;)

**Capítulo 31: Kizu - ferida**

"Kagome esteve bloqueando seu poder para se proteger"

"Quarenta e oito horas de sua vida foram apagadas"

"Ainda falta um pedaço do quebra cabeça que temos nas mãos. Mas não consigo encontrar essa peça."

"Ela está mentindo para nós."

"Senti medo e dor, mama…"

"Se uma Miko não é capaz de se safar de um Vampiro sem terminar completamente acabada, como uma humana conseguiu?"

"Explodiu todo o seu poder de Miko. Matou não apenas aquele Vampiro, mas todos os Youkais que invadiram a vila."

"Posse sentir minha alma rachar. Desmoronar."

"Você apenas... está cansada."

**Para lembrar: **A fic está em sua parte Dark... por isso estou fazendo o possível para que não haja muito tempo de espera entre os capítulos.

Beijokas!


	15. Capítulo 15

Oláááá!

Ai vai mais um capítulo de Lady Mine para vocês! Espero que gostem dele! ^.^

Agradecendo as reviews: Holy Sakura / Little Pierrot (lyla-chan) / Thays / HP / Srta Ka / Pitty Souza / Shirlaine / Acdy-chan / Nami-cha Vampire

Beijokas e Boa leitura!

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Quinze\**

ღ

Assim que o carro reduziu a velocidade, Kagome desencostou a cabeça do banco e olhou por através da janela.

O local onde aconteceria o baile de caridade parecia um castelo da monarquia britânica. Uma grande fila de carros de onde, aos poucos, os convidados iam descendo, era a única coisa que a separava e distanciava da grande escadaria que dava acesso a tal fabulosa arquitetura.

Inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente e pode ver a multidão que se aglomerava nas extremidades da escadaria. Com filmadoras, microfones, e máquinas fotográficas em mãos, o que ela acreditava ser mais de cinquenta repórteres, estavam organizados atrás de uma faixa de contenção, verificando e tentando falar com todos aqueles que passavam pelo tapete vermelho que guiava os convidados até a entrada do castelo.

Com uma rapidez desnecessária, encostou-se ao banco, pensando se todos os ensaios que havia feito com Rin, - que almejava seguir a carreira de jornalista – serviriam para que respondesse às perguntas sem desmaiar. Mordeu o lábio. Talvez tudo aquilo não lhe fosse suficiente. Pensou, olhando para as mãos cobertas pela luva de seda.

# Se sentir desconforto, não precisará terminar a entrevista.

A voz de Sesshoumaru veio tranquila e ao se voltar para ele, percebeu que os olhos dourados lhe examinavam com atenção. Uma atenção diferente daquela que ele lhe dirigira quando ela descera as escadarias da mansão. Naquele momento, onde percebera que ele estava novamente lutar contra o instinto, temeu ser atacada como fora na noite em que a engravidara.

Mas o olhar que ele lhe dirigira depois, lhe incomodara ainda mais. Ele analisara seu corpo de uma forma perturbadora. De uma forma que, percebera, estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente. E era aquele mesmo olhar que ele usava naquele momento.

Ele a estudava. Examinava-a minuciosamente. De uma forma pior que aquela utilizada por um promotor a intimidar o réu na tentativa de conseguir seus segredos.

Antes, acreditava que ele estava verificando seu cheiro. Buscando o odor de qualquer rapaz que tenha tocado nela proposital ou acidentalmente durante o horário escolar, sem conseguir encontrar nada. Afinal, ela estava sendo bastante eficaz em evitar Houjyou e ele também não parecia fazer muitos esforços para se aproximar dela, depois do episódio na porta da enfermaria.

Mas, ali, dentro do carro, percebeu que não era isso o que ele fazia. O brilho nas poças douradas significava desejo: Um desejo estranho àquele que a havia engravidado na festa de noivado de Kikyou. Pois agora, evidentemente, era partilhado pelo lado de Sesshoumaru que a odiava por ser Humana. E temeu por isso.

# Seu pai disse que havia a necessidade disso. – seu tom foi baixo, se recordado da conversa com Inu no Taisho, e em seguida com seu pai, a querer ouvi-la dizer com seus próprios lábios que Sesshoumaru não a maltratava e ainda acrescentar que não era sua obrigação fazer aquilo.

Mas não podia mentir. Sesshoumaru não a maltratava. Depois da ameaça contra a vida de Houjyou, ele não havia mais usado aquele tom de voz. Eram poucas as vezes que se falavam, mas ele não a ignorava quando estavam juntos; Durante o desjejum, almoço ou jantar, ele passara a trocar algumas palavras com ela, perguntando se ainda necessitava comer mais alguma coisa, ou se ela precisava que algo fosse comprado. Ou até mesmo se ela havia recebido o telefonema de alguém.

E agradecia por isso. Por Sesshoumaru, aparentemente, estar se empenhando tanto quanto ela em fazer com que a convivência fosse suportável. Fosse qual fosse o motivo que ele tinha por trás daquilo. Afinal sabia, Sesshoumaru, simplesmente não passaria a suportá-la de uma hora para outra. Talvez ele apenas estivesse fazendo aquilo para agradar o pai e não receber reclamações caso ela viesse a falecer durante o parto.

"_Ou talvez… ele realmente esteja pensando na possibilidade de serem um casal." _Uma voz irritante ecoou em sua mente. Voz que tratou de afastar, por conhecer o caráter de Sesshoumaru. Além das palavras de sua irmã e Inuyasha, já havia visto o que ele era capaz de fazer.

# Sim! – foi serio. – Mas este Sesshoumaru acredita, que assim como ele, chichi-ue não iria gostar de lhe ver passando mal.

A jovem Miko não conseguiu evitar o alívio ao ouvi-lo. A estranha segurança que Sesshoumaru lhe passara ao deixar subentendido que não se preocupava tanto com as opiniões da mídia, a ponto de colocar uma arma na sua cabeça para obrigá-la a ir até o fim, acalmando até mesmo a queimação em suas mãos.

# Achei que necessitasse disso para se livrar das acusações que estão lhe jogando. – sussurrou, para ter certeza de que estava o entendendo.

# Este Sesshoumaru pouco se importa com o que falam sobre ele, Miko. Este Sesshoumaru e você sabem que não toquei em um dedo sequer em você desde a nossa união. Isso é o que importa.

Uma estranha sensação de alegria e conforto a inundou, com àquelas palavras.

Mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos para fora, notando que apenas faltavam dois carros para que eles descerem. O carro se moveu novamente e pode ver melhor a multidão. Os fotógrafos se encontravam com as câmeras voltadas para a limusine, a fim de registrarem o momento em que saíssem do carro.

Obviamente iriam contestar sua aparência nas manchetes do dia seguinte. Mas esperava não dar espaço para falarem de sua saúde. Sango e Rin, a maquiaram e garantiram que pareceria saudável mesmo se estivesse deitada em uma cama de hospital e ligada a dezenas de aparelhos. E esperava que elas estivessem certas. As manchetes da semana havia lhe rendido insuportáveis comentários nos corredores, especialmente por parte de Tsubaki. E ainda dera a Sango uma semana de detenção, por ter se descontrolado a ponto de nem mesmo Miroku a conseguir arrancar de cima de Tsubaki.

# Este Sesshoumaru vai descer primeiro. – a voz fria do Youkai a fez estremecer. – Assim problemas serão evitados.

Kagome piscou e assentiu desnorteada. A preocupação de Sesshoumaru por seu bem-estar a confundia. Ele não podia estar preocupado com a possibilidade de sua ansiedade acabar por prejudicar o filho deles. Ele odiava o fruto da mistura das raças. Ou poderia? Ou tudo aquilo era realmente uma estratégia dele?

O pequeno ser em seu ventre reclamou, e sentiu o fogo voltar a queimar suas mãos, assim que a limusine avançou para parar diante da escadaria. E em meio a gritaria, pode ouvir a porta de Aishu abrir e fechar. Prendeu a respiração e em segundo Sesshoumaru estava a sua frente, o corpo inclinado em sua direção.

# Tentar se matar sufocada não ajuda, Miko.

A proximidade dele também não a ajudava, constatou. E apenas quando sentiu a pontada violenta no ventre, foi que se deu conta que ainda bloqueava a respiração. E sentiu-se ficar tonta ao voltar a respirar.

# É bem mais fácil assim, não Miko? – Sesshoumaru sorriu prepotente e sedutoramente.

# Não me chame assim! Tenho nome. – sua voz saiu engasgada e mais aguda que o necessário. E isso pareceu surpreender o Youkai, que a encarou intrigado. Mas não se incomodou, não suportava ouvi-lo lhe chamar de Miko utilizando-se de um tom depreciativo.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou para frente, atormentando ainda mais seus nervos, porém aquilo não lhe causou mal-estar. O Youkai não realizou nenhum gesto para feri-la. – se ele o fez apenas por temer ser flagrado ou por outro motivo, não sabia. – Tocando a porta impediu que ela fosse aberta de imediato por Aishu.

# Está pronta para descer… Kagome?

Kagome ficou ainda mais entorpecida, enquanto sua face queimava em constrangimento. A forma como Sesshoumaru pronunciara, lentamente, seu nome fora um baque que não aguardava. E atordoada pelas sensações adversas proporcionadas por aquilo, apenas notou que havia saído do carro, quando as mãos de Sesshoumaru a impediram de cair ao se encontrarem quase no final da escadaria coberta pelo tapete vermelho.

_"Kami… como apenas isso pode me atordoar?"_ Perguntou-se, sorrindo levemente e acenando timidamente para os repórteres a gritarem seu nome, estendendo os microfones e batendo fotos._ "Não era para isso me atordoar tanto."_

Ao atravessar o enorme arco que era a porta do castelo, esqueceu de todo e qualquer pensamento. O salão enfeitado com glamour deixava evidente que a Izayoi tinha participado – ao menos um pouco – da decoração. Não haviam economizado em nada, deixando evidente o quanto o baile beneficente era considerado um evento importante. Os enfeites no teto pareciam ter luz própria brilhando como diamantes, e as mesas redondas haviam sido belamente organizadas para acomodarem até oito pessoas, ao redor de um palco e uma pista de dança.

Na parede do palco uma grande tela de plasma – onde no momento apenas flutuava o nome e o logotipo da Empresa Takahashi – havia sido montada. E ao lado esquerdo o material de uma banda se encontrava armado, apenas esperando o momento de serem usados.

Deixou-se ser conduzida até a mesa que se encontrava perto da pista de dança, e sentou-se na cadeira que Sesshoumaru puxava. E assim que Sesshoumaru ocupou a cadeira ao seu lado, ela voltou a olhá-lo. Almejando saber se ele notara como a afetara ao pronunciar seu nome daquela forma.

Mas agradeceu por um dos garçons ter chegado a eles naquele momento, oferecendo-lhes bebidas. A interferência, lhe dando forças para desviar a atenção.

# Um coquetel. – Sesshoumaru anunciou quando encarou interrogativa, a taça que ele colocava a sua frente; Com um líquido espumante creme misturado a um gel verde vivo. – Não contém álcool e está sendo preparado exclusivamente para você. O coquetel lhe ajuda a não sentir tanta fome.

Kagome umedeceu os lábios com a língua, pegando a taça para sorver um gole da bebida gelada com gosto de hortelã. Era deliciosa e se alegrou; Desde que soubera da festa ficara pensando em como conteria a fome descontrolada causada pela gravidez.

# É de seu agrado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, assim que sorveu um terceiro gole.

# Sim! – Kagome sorriu pare ele, e logo depois, constrangida, desviou o olhar. - Obrigada.

Por não estar preparada para aquele tipo de atenção, ainda estava atordoada. Jamais imaginara que ele pensaria em sua fome – algo obviamente notado durante as refeições que faziam juntos – e providenciaria algo para saciá-la, sem precisar ingerir todos os petiscos e pratos servidos durante a festa.

# Vamos ocupar a mesa sozinhos? – quis mudar imediatamente de assunto. E as seis cadeiras vazias a sua frente pareciam ser um bom começo.

Sesshoumaru a estudou com atenção. Mas desviou o rosto negando com a cabeça, apenas para erguer a mão em um aceno para um conhecido, antes de voltar-se para ela.

# Chichi-ue chegará mais tarde. – respondeu, parecendo esquecer que Izayoi e Inuyasha existiam – Os outros três lugares são de Aishu e dois sócios de Chichi-ue.

# Aishu?

# Sim! Ele também trabalha para a empresa e acima de tudo é seu segurança. – então ele ficou sério. – Haverá momentos em que necessitarei lhe deixar sozinha… Aishu poderá lhe fazer uma confiável companhia.

Murmurou um 'Oh' de compreensão. Entendendo que ele queria lhe manter longe de problemas; Problemas iguais ao que Houjyou representava. E ele devia acreditar que Aishu jamais seria louco de tocá-la sem a necessidade disto.

Torceu o nariz, escondendo o gesto ao tomar mais um gole do coquetel. Estranhamente não se irritara com a notícia. Seria bom conversar com alguém conhecido, até que Inuyasha e Izayoi chegassem.

Mas eles demoraram muito para isso. Todas as cadeiras das mesas ao redor estavam ocupadas e o baile já havia sido oficialmente aberto por um discurso formal de Sesshoumaru, quando Inu no Taisho ligou falando que iriam se atrasar devido a algum problema no aeroporto. E Sesshoumaru já havia desaparecido a bastante tempo, para falar com conhecidos, quando a banda iniciou seu repertório para entreter os convidados.

# Está sentindo algo, Lady Takahashi? - a voz de Aishu a arrancou dos devaneios, e a obrigou a desviar os olhos sonhadores da pista de dança lotada. – O rosto de Milady se contorceu como se estivesse sentindo dor.

# Estou bem. – sorriu, e em seguida olhou para a terceira taça vazia de coquetel. E parecendo ler seus pensamentos, o Youkai lhe perguntou se ela almejava algo. – Quero mais um coquetel e algo sólido para comer.

"Se não terei de passar mais cedo uma segunda vez no banheiro." Recordou-se de sua demorada passada no toilet nem meia hora antes.

# Algo específico? – levantou-se lentamente.

# Na verdade… - mordeu o lábio e enrubesceu. – Quero comer tudo. – sacudiu a mão, exasperada. – Traga de tudo um pouco Aishu… e se tiver um prato de comida de verdade, pode trazer.

Sentiu a face aquecer ainda mais, quando o Youkai afastou-se sorrindo. Sozinha na mesa acomodou-se melhor na cadeira, e ficou a olhar ao redor. Tentando ignorar o fato de que o que mais queria naquele momento não era comer e sim dançar. Adorava dançar e Sesshoumaru jamais a puxaria para dançar. Respirou profundamente e franziu a testa ao finalmente ver Sesshoumaru depois de quase uma hora.

Ele segurava a taça com um líquido azul vivo, e falava com uma mulher de cabelos negros. Mulher cujo vestido vermelho e sensual – com um decote que expunha mais que o necessário de seu busto – deixava ainda mais evidente seu caráter, do que a forma como ela passava as mãos no terno de Sesshoumaru.

Mordeu o lábio e notou o quão perto se encontravam da pista de dança. Teria ele dançado com a mulher Youkai? Sentiu sua mão se fechar com força ao redor da bolsa em seu colo, tendo certeza de que alguém notara que Sesshoumaru a havia deixado sozinha para flertar com a primeira que surgisse a sua frente. E Não podia permitir que ele lhe humilhasse daquela forma. Se ela não podia deixar-se ser tocada por homem nenhum, ele tinha a obrigação de fazer o mesmo.

# Onde está seu segurança? Pensava que ele era encarregado de ficar perto de você todo segundo.

Kouga Nomura, um Youkai Lobo, e sócio de Inu no Taisho e Sesshoumaru, acabara de retornar ao seu lugar à mesa. Em suas mãos segurava uma taça da mesma bebida de Sesshoumaru.

Olhou em seus olhos azuis – quase iguais à bebida – e retirou suas luvas para gerar atrito entre as mãos dormentes. O comentário, a fazendo esquecer-se do que a irritava.

# Aishu esta aqui para me auxiliar, e não para agir como carrapato. – informou, deslizando o dedo pela base da sua taça vazia. Suspirando quando notou que a taça não estava mais gelada.

# Não precisa ficar na defensiva, Lady Kagome. – largando a própria taça, ergueu as duas mãos. – Sinto se a ofendi. – colocou a mão sobre o coração, torcendo a face em uma expressão de quem pedia desculpas. Mas logo depois fez uma cara de desagrado, olhando na direção de Sesshoumaru. – Não sei como ele pode perder tempo com ela e deixar uma jóia rara – ele tocou sua mão. – como Milady, sozinha à mesa.

Houve tempos que um elogio como aquele, seguido de um toque, a fariam ruborizar e gaguejar. Mas ao invés de sentir constrangimento, sentiu a mão queimar ainda mais, enquanto o bebê se movia em seu ventre, a lembrando de sua existência.

Puxou a mão para longe e moveu-se incomodada, almejando saber se isso fazia parte da ligação Youkai. Se o bebê de poucas semanas era capaz de entender que um Youkai que não era seu pai a elogiava e tocava?

Virou o rosto na direção de Sesshoumaru estremecendo ao perceber que ele mantinha os olhos fixos nela. Olhos que depois de segundos se desviaram para Kouga e depois ficou a procurar alguém em meio aos convidados, ignorando por completo, a mulher parada ao seu lado.

Ele estaria atrás de Aishu? Iria criticá-lo por tê-la deixado sozinha à mesa com um homem que poderia não ser considerado de total confiança por ele? Mas se – de algum modo – ele houvesse percebido que Kouga estava flertando com ela, por que ele simplesmente não ia até eles?

_"Bastardo!"_ Kagome praguejou mentalmente, voltando os olhos para Kouga. Sentiu o bebê, novamente se mover como se reclamasse, e quase soltou um gemido de frustração. _"Céus! Como é possível em tão pouco tempo ele se comunicar?" _abaixou a mão em direção ao ventre, com uma careta.

# Sente dor? – Kouga pareceu preocupado.

# Não! – inclinou-se um pouco para trás, almejando saber quando, exatamente, o Youkai havia saltado para a cadeira de Aishu. – Ás vezes ele se move e me assusto. – ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ele se afastou rapidamente.

# Infelizmente terei de deixá-la. – murmurou com desagrado. – O dever me chama! – lhe piscando e mandando um sorriso sensual, a deixou.

Uma atitude que ela estranhou, mas imediatamente virou o rosto, tentando descobrir se Sesshoumaru fora o culpado. Entretanto, assim como a mulher Youkai, ele havia desaparecido. Nem mesmo na pista de dança eles se encontravam.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos, tentando afastar a náusea, juntamente ao incomodo pelo movimento do bebê.

Abaixou a mão e abriu a bolsa pegando um pequeno sachê. Colocou um pouco do creme transparente na mão, e sorriu aliviada sentindo a pele esfriar enquanto espalhava o creme pela mão e dedos. Assim que terminou recolocou a luva, esperando que Aishu não demorasse a voltar com o coquetel e algo para poder comer. Sua fome, por incrível que parecesse, estava duas vezes maior.

_"Quanto será que vou pesar até o fim disso?"_ pegou-se imaginando.

Torceu o nariz. O cheiro do perfume excessivamente doce piorando seu enjôo e quase lhe fazendo sentir a vontade de correr até o banheiro. E tudo pareceu ainda cinco vezes pior, quando virou o rosto – em busca da fonte dele – e encontrou a mulher Youkai que estava com Sesshoumaru, parada a sua frente. As mãos finas segurando a cadeira de Aishu; e os olhos cor de sangue a encarando com desprezo.

Soltou o ar com força pelos lábios, aguardando que a mulher dissesse algo. Não iria iniciar uma conversa com ela. Não iria deixá-la sequer pensar que o fato do Youkai e ela terem sido flagrados conversando, a afetava de alguma forma. Apenas esperava que ela não ousasse se sentar ali, fosse para o que fosse. Além das náuseas que o cheiro do perfume lhe causava, não estava a fim de lidar com as admiradoras de Sesshoumaru.

# Sou Kagura Danna. – apresentou-se. A voz baixa e venenosa, a fez estreitar os olhos. – Sou filha do sócio de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome voltou os olhos para ela e, se lembrou de Tsubaki. Ambas pareciam ter algo em comum: a rejeição e a traição? Mas Tsubaki era muito mais esperta que a Youkai: ela sabia perfeitamente como afetá-la. Será que a mulher havia se dado ao trabalho de ir até ali para alfinetá-la como Tsubaki gostava de fazer?

_"Kami! Era só o que faltava!"_ lamentou. Era evidente que a mulher não se dera ao trabalho de ir até ali apenas para informar-lhe que era filha de um homem que nem sequer conhecia.

# Você deve estar muito feliz, não é mesmo? – cuspiu com veneno. – Mas não pense que ganhou de mim.

Kagome franziu a testa. Aquela mulher só podia ter perdido um pouco do juízo que tinha. Nem ao menos a conhecia e ela lhe vinha falar como se ambas sempre estivessem competindo por algo. E este algo, ela tinha certeza de que era Sesshoumaru.

# Não fique feliz. - sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais venenosa. - Sabia que Sesshoumaru esteve em minha cama muito antes de seu casamento com ele acontecer?

_"Ótimo!" _A jovem a encarou com atenção, não acreditando em seus ouvidos. A mulher Youkai estava realmente querendo iniciar uma discussão em uma festa por um motívo estúpido. Mas ela iria se decepcionar com sua resposta. Ela não estivera tendo nenhum caso amoroso com Sesshoumaru, por isso não lhe importava o que acontecia em sua vida, antes de seu Youkai dar a louca para cima dela.

Kagura deu mais um passo a frente, e Kagome contorceu a face em irritação. O cheiro do perfume, parecendo ficar duas vezes mais forte, e fazendo o bebê em seu ventre reclamar.

# Pois é queridinha. - ela sorriu satisfeita. - Ele esteve lhe traindo o tempo todo. E lhe garanto que isso não irá parar por causa de seu casamentinho com ele. - deixou seu despreso por aquilo, evidente. Mas uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu, ao perceber que ela não iria criar uma briga por causa daquilo. - Não vai falar nada?

Mesmo se quisesse, temia acabar por colocar para fora tudo o que havia comido e bebido, ao abrir a boca para falar. Estava sendo difícil controlar a náusea. Piscou e chegou a se assustar quando viu Sesshoumaru parado ao seu lado. Sua expressão fria, deixando evidente seu desagrado. Ou pelo fato de Aishu não se encontrar sentado à mesa com ele. Ou por Kagura se encontrar de pé diante dela.

# Achei que este Sesshoumaru já havia deixado claro certas coisas, Kagura. – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou mais fria do que Kagome estava acostumada a ouvir. – Pare de incomodar este Sesshoumaru e sua Companheira.

# Mas Sesshy… - Kagura deu um passo a frente, parecendo não notar que Kagome se encontrava sentada na cadeira entre eles. Seus olhos brilhando com as lágrimas, enquanto suas mãos iam em direção ao seu coração. – Como você pode escolher essa vermezinha Humana, ao invés de mim.

Kagome teria se levantado para se defender, se não houvesse sido obrigada a cobrir o nariz e os lábios com a mão, enquanto a outra era empurrada contra seu estômago. O cheiro do perfume havia se tornado ainda mais insuportável, e desta vez, seu filho havia reclamado disto também.

# Saia Kagura! – Sesshoumaru mandou, sem defendê-la, interrompendo as ofensas que Kagura continuava a jogar contra ela. – E não se aproxime deste Sesshoumaru e sua Companheira novamente. Este Sesshoumaru não hesitará em pedir para que um segurança lhe acompanhe para fora, se o fizer.

Os lábios dela tremeram como se tentasse segurar o choro, e lançando um último olhar de ódio e desprezo à Kagome, se afastou com brutalidade. E livre do cheiro enjoativo, Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás. Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, gemendo frustrada por aquilo não amenizar o enjôo.

# Beba isso!

Abrindo os olhos, olhou a taça oferecida por Sesshoumaru, torcendo a face em uma careta ao sentir o cheiro do líquido verde fluorescente misturado com outro de cor vermelha intensa, que fumaçava de tão gelado que era. E Sesshoumaru girou os olhos, sentando ao seu lado, quando a viu recuar em evidente negação.

# Faça o que eu mando. – rosnou, segurando sua mão para forçá-la a segurar a taça. – Tome um gole de cada vez e respire profundamente. Ande Kagome! – como ela não realizou nenhum movimento, chamou-a um pouco mais alto a assustando. – Isso irá fazer o enjôo passar.

Soltando o ar com força, e aliviada pelo frio estar aliviando a dormência em suas mãos, levou a taça aos lábios. Embora estivesse excessivamente gelado e o gosto não fosse um dos melhores, o alivio imediatamente lhe inundou. E já havia melhorado quando Aishu voltou com um prato vegetariano, e o coquetel que pedira.

# Como sabia que necessitava disso? – perguntou à ele.

# Alguns dos cheiros dos perfumes que estão usando, incomodam este Sesshoumaru, por que não haveria de incomodar você? – Kagome ignorou o tom dele.

# Por que me incomoda tanto? Além, é claro, do fato de eu estar grávida. – girou os olhos, acrescentando aquilo antes que ele pudesse o fazer. – Parece que os cheiros estão mais fortes também.

# É o feto. – disse desinteressadamente, evidenciando a falta de sentimento pelo bebê. – A medida que ele for se desenvolvendo, alguns de seus sentidos vão se desenvolver também. Especialmente o olfato e o paladar. Ele vai lhe fazer rejeitar os mesmos cheiros que ele rejeita. E apenas será de seu agrado as comidas cujo gosto e cheiro parece ser agradável a ele.

# Isso parece surreal. – revelou, inconscientemente, umedecendo os lábios com a língua. Não notando o olhar que Sesshoumaru lhe deu, por conta do gesto involuntário.

# Terá de se acostumar. Essas coisas que chama de surreal, agora fazem parte de sua vida. – disse, e em seguida olhou para o palco.

_"Sim teria… embora tudo tivesse acontecido de uma forma que eu não queria…"_ ela disse em pensamento, abaixando o olhar.

# Vão começar os discursos. – Sesshoumaru acrescentou imediatamente. – Assim que terminarem… e a banda voltar a tocar, nós vamos para o escritório ali atrás. – indicou o local com a cabeça. – Ali será feita, em privativo, a entrevista.

Kagome poderia jurar que havia borboletas em seu estômago. Não pela expectativa da entrevista, mas pelo fato de Sesshoumaru estar extremamente perto dela, lhe sussurrando as palavras no ouvido. Seu corpo quase que totalmente virado em sua direção, uma mão apoiada na mesa, e a outra nas costas de sua cadeira. Virou o rosto para encará-lo e sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Ele estava mais perto do que estivera na noite em que completaram a união.

# Vai estar lá também? – questionou, fazendo muito esforço para que a voz saísse normal. E o olhar que Sesshoumaru lhe lançou, quase lhe fez estremecer.

# Não seria sensato se este Sesshoumaru lhe deixasse sozinha. – falou com seriedade. – A presença deste Sesshoumaru pode lhe auxiliar a evitar estresses com o feto. Ele irá lhe trazer problemas por causa de sua ansiedade.

A jovem fez um movimento displicente com a cabeça, voltando a tomar a bebida que Sesshoumaru lhe servira. O fato de que Sesshoumaru tratava o filho deles com evidente desprezo, havia lhe sido mais torturante do que imaginava que fosse ser a coletiva.

Chamá-lo de 'feto' como se o ser em seu ventre fosse algum tipo de doença. Feto era um termo científico demais. Frio de mais para quem era o pai da criança em seu ventre. Ele parecia falar como se ela fosse a culpada por aquilo tudo; Como se ela houvesse o atacado, o enganado e engravidado para aplicar-lhe um golpe. E isto, estava lhe sendo mais doloroso do que podia imaginar. E nem ao menos sabia o por quê. Não era para se importar com isso. Não deveria se importar com a maneira como ele tratava o fruto do que ele lhe fizera. Mas se importava porque, querendo ou não, era mãe daquela criança. Sendo ela indesejada ou não.

Abaixando a cabeça. Largou a taça de lado e olhou nervosamente para Aishu.

# Milady? – ele disse, como se soubesse que ela iria lhe pedir algo.

# Acho que necessito ir ao Toilet novamente. - Mas apenas para ficar o mais longe possível de Sesshoumaru, naquele momento.

Aishu lançou um olhar de dúvidas para Sesshoumaru, obviamente querendo saber se tinha autorização de tocá-la e guiá-la, uma vez que ele se encontrava a mesa. E assim que Sesshoumaru se afastou, realizando um gesto de autorização com a cabeça, Aishu se levantou e apressou-se.

Com cuidado a ajudou a levantar e levou-a até a porta do Toilet feminino, aonde teria entrado se a jovem não houvesse deixado claro que podia se cuidar sozinha lá dentro. E assim que fechou a porta, correu e trancou-se na última cabine, largando as luvas de lado.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

Espero que sim! ^.^

Sesshoumaru a chamando pelo nome e tudo mais. hehehehe

Próximo capítulo... mais do baile: com a presença de Inuyasha.

Mandem reviews!

Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo!

Telly Black.


	16. Capítulo 16

Leitores queridos... cá estou eu em aparição relampago para postar mais um capítulo de LM para vocês e desejar um FELIZ NATAL *atrasado* e um PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO! Um 2010 cheio de alegrias para vocês! ^.^

E também espero que meu 2010 seja muito melhor que 2009... pense num ano sofrido. T-T

Mas em fim! Este é meu último post do ano *é estranho falar isso.* E não se preocupem... estou preparando MDP para vocês, ao mesmo tempo em que tento desempacar AH e Prisioneira ¬¬'.

Bem... Agradeço a todos pelas reviews!!! Adorei todas elas ( Anna / dayahellmanns / Holy Sakura / maryperola16 / Pitty Souza / Nami-chan Vampire / Neiva / Srta ka / Acdy-chan / Thays / Shirlaine / HP )

boa leitura para vocês!

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Dezesseis\**

ღ

Kagome não sabia quanto tempo ficou trancafiada no banheiro, até, finalmente, conseguir controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seus olhos. Mas assim que atravessou a porta - que estava sendo guardada por Aishu, como se houvesse o risco de ela ser atacada por alguém - foi interceptada pela Senhora Takahashi.

Recém chegada, na companhia de Inu no Taisho e Inuyasha, ficara assustada quando não a vira sentada à mesa ao lado de Sesshoumaru. E, ignorando as regras da sociedade - onde os anfitriões deveriam cumprimentar todos os conhecidos ao chegarem a festa - correu ao seu encontro, deixando a tarefa de cumprimentos para seu marido e filho.

Após a chegada deles, tudo pareceu correr mais rapidamente. E antes que pudesse se dar conta a parte de discursos já havia acabado e estava trancada na pequena sala com os repórteres e Sesshoumaru – que surgira repentinamente depois de passar quase uma hora longe dela.

Mas, ao contrário do que imaginava, a entrevista ocorrera tranquilamente. Com Sesshoumaru sentado ao seu lado, segurando sua mão entre as dele, de uma forma que poderiam julgar carinhosa. Toda a náusea que sentira desaparecera e conseguira responder tudo com confiança.

Qualquer um que não soubesse da história deles, poderia dizer com convicção que os dois realmente era um casal apaixonado. Mesmo que, no final, houvessem se negado a beijarem-se nos lábios para a fotografia que acompanharia as matérias. Afinal Sesshoumaru deixara bastante claro que aqueles gestos eram de interesse deles e apenas deles.

Questionaram-lhes sobre sua saúde, e sobre como e quando ela e Sesshoumaru decidiram iniciar um relacionamento secreto. Mas a que mais lhe incomodara e deixara atordoada, fora a pergunta a respeito de Inuyasha. Comprovando-lhe, que os repórteres realmente faziam tudo para uma boa exclusiva. Haviam ouvido de alguém, que ela sempre for apaixonada por Inuyasha, e se aproveitaram dessa informação.

E até agora, quase meia hora depois do término da entrevista, não fazia idéia de como havia conseguido responder, e muito menos se lembrava do que havia dito. Tudo parecia ter sido um sonho, do qual não se lembrava direito.

# O que a comida malvada lhe fez?

A voz divertida de Inuyasha a arrancou de seus devaneios. E desviando os olhos do prato quase vazio, viu o amigo lhe sorrir levemente, enquanto tocava o ombro de Aishu. Um gesto que Kagome notou ser um pedido para que Aishu deixasse a mesa. E mesmo que ele tivesse sido ordenado a ficar ao seu lado, fazendo um leve movimento com a cabeça, Aishu se ergueu e desapareceu por entre os convidados.

Intrigada, deitou a cabeça no ombro, enquanto Inuyasha ocupava o lugar de Aishu. O fato de ter desobedecido Sesshoumaru e deixado-a a mesa, não poderia trazer problemas a ele? Sesshoumaru não o havia deixado ali justamente para que ficasse de olho nela?

# O que foi? - Inuyasha perguntou, tomando um gole da mesma bebida que vira Sesshoumaru tomar. - Acaso não quer minha companhia?

Kagome não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver a expressão de falsa mágoa no rosto de Inuyasha. E tocou a mão dele com carinho, feliz por ele ter voltado e sentado ao lado dela. Gostava da companhia de Aishu, mas adorava a de Inuyasha. Eles eram amigos e podiam conversar sobre tudo o que almejava. Com ele, ela não tinha medo de se expressar.

# Já acabou seus deveres como Takahashi?

Inuyasha fez uma careta. Sabia o quanto ele detestava ter de andar de mesa em mesa para conversar sobre negócios. E ao vê-lo mexer irritado na gravata, - a fazendo recordar do quanto ele odiava usar aquelas roupas - ficou imaginando como ele ainda não tentara rasgar a roupa e não se negara a andar de mesa em mesa. Afinal de contas, Kikyou era quem sempre o impedia de fazer idiotices. E ela não estava ali naquele momento.

# Kikyou e mamãe andaram de conversinhas. - ele resmungou, parecendo compreender seu olhar. - Mamãe prometeu me vigiar - revirou os olhos. - e contar a Kikyou se eu me comportasse mal. E sua irmã me inundou com ameaças de todos os tipos. - novamente revirou os olhos. - Sinto-me traído. Acredita que ela teve a ousadia de me chamar de bebê chorão?

Mordeu o lábio apenas para evitar rir. Sim, acreditava que a irmã seria capaz de falar aquilo. Já a ouvira se queixar por diversas vezes, enquanto acrescentava no discurso, os desejos que sentia de acertar o namorado com palmadas, do mesmo modo que as mães faziam antigamente a seus filhos.

Os dois eram totalmente diferentes, mas ela não acreditava que existisse um casal tão perfeito. Eles se amavam, eram amigos, brigavam e se completavam. Um sempre estava lá para o outro, sempre que era necessário. E depois que se acostumara e deixara de ver Inuyasha como possível pretendente, passara a almejar ter um romance igual ao da irmã. Queria alguém que lhe completasse, que fosse seu amigo e que lhe amasse.

Mas não teria isso. Tentou se conformar aquele respeito, desviando os olhos de Inuyasha, enquanto levava a taça com o coquetel aos lábios. Não queria que ele notasse a tristeza em seus olhos.

Podia se relacionar bem com Sesshoumaru. Poderiam passar a se suportar; mas a verdade era que provavelmente não conseguia vê-lo como um amigo, alguém em que pudesse confiar cegamente, e muito menos, não conseguia vê-lo amando-a. Não conseguia vê-lo desistindo de algo para poder ficar com ela ou fazê-la feliz. Não o via aceitando fazer algo apenas para deixá-la feliz. Sesshoumaru não estaria lá todas as vezes que ela necessitasse dele; não importava se fosse na alegria ou na tristeza.

E ela podia facilmente notar aquilo. Estavam em uma comemoração e ele quase não ficara ao seu lado. Preferira andar de um lado ao outro, aceitando os flertes de mulheres e de suas ex-amantes Youkais, a ter de ficar sentado com ela, ao menos para manter as aparências.

Suspirou, e percebeu o olhar preocupado que Inuyasha lhe dirigia.

# Kikyou estava louca para vir. - ele disse em um determinado momento. Seu tom de voz deixando evidente que não era sobre isso que ele queria falar. Mas assim o faria para não deixá-la desconfortável. - Mas seus pais e ela não puderam voltar mais cedo da viagem que fizeram ontem. Ela ainda está meio que inconformada com isso tudo. – ele fez uma careta. – Mas eu estaria mentindo se lhe dissesse que gosto disso.

Kagome sorriu levemente ao notar o olhar que ele deu para sua mão esquerda. E em seguida ele lhe lançou um olhar preocupado, enquanto tocava sua mão com carinho.

Já sabia que Kikyou não iria comparecer ao evento. Ela lhe telefonara irritada, colocando a culpa de tudo aquilo em seu pai, a decidir viajar a negócios em cima da hora. Uma viagem que, ela sabia, fora apenas uma desculpa para ele não se aproximar dela ou de Sesshoumaru. Ele não gostara da idéia da união dela com o Youkai, e talvez, jamais o fosse capaz de fazer. Mas, internamente, ela almejava que ele aceitasse ou, ao menos, se acostumasse. Não gostaria que o pai lhe evitasse por causa disto.

# Você realmente está bem? - ele perguntou, mesmo que houvesse lhe ouvido dizer algo àquele respeito enquanto era interrogada por Izayoi. - Como Sesshoumaru tem se comportado? - ficou sério. - Ele não tem tentado nenhuma gracinha?

# Não! - respondeu com simplicidade. - Sesshoumaru está me tratando bem. - deu de ombros. - No modo dele. Nunca se atrasa para ir me buscar e sempre conversa comigo quando estamos juntos. Me pergunta como foi meu dia e outras coisas.

# Mas…

Inuyasha sabia que existia um porém. Ele a conhecia perfeitamente bem, para saber o significado do brilho em seus olhos claros. E a viu suspirar em resposta, sem romper o contato que existia entre eles.

# Não sei.

# Como não sabe? - questionou de forma calma, não querendo encurralá-la. Sabia que fazê-lo poderia acabar gerando problemas.

Kagome piscou, e o analisou por longos segundos, procurando as palavras corretas para dizer o que sentia. E, descobrindo que não existia uma maneira de fazê-lo, sem começar a derramar lágrimas, desistiu. Suspirou e tomou mais um gole de seu coquetel, lembrando-se, com alivio, que a fome que sentia havia passado, esperando que ela não voltasse tão cedo.

# Acredito… - sussurrou depois de um mais um suspiro. - Que devido as… circunstâncias… eu estou até muito bem. - forçou um sorriso. - Não estou vivendo um conto de fadas, mas ao menos não estou totalmente infeliz.

# Mas é infeliz?

# Não como acreditava que seria. - respondeu em tom cálido, agradecendo pela música que era tocada em volume alto. Assim ninguém era capaz de ouvi-los. - Não há como as coisas serem melhores.

# Você merece muito mais que isso. - Inuyasha disse com um pouco de brutalidade. - Você merecia algo muito melhor do que a vida ao lado de Sesshoumaru. - anunciou com um pouco mais de calma, como se desculpasse, enquanto coçava a testa. - Você é um doce, Kagome. A melhor pessoa que já conheci em minha vida. E Sesshoumaru é… um ser totalmente sem coração.

Ela comprimiu os lábios e desviou os olhos, deixando claro que não almejava entrar naquele assunto. Havia ouvido essas mesmas palavras, antes de aceitar concluir o que Sesshoumaru começara, e não queria ouvi-las novamente. Seu objetivo era esquecer aquele terrível episódio, ou ao menos, deixar de se recordar dele a cada segundo ou momento, que ouvisse o nome ou visse Sesshoumaru.

Desceu a mão em direção ao seu ventre. Queria isso, ao menos para poder olhar para seu filho sem sentir ódio ou remorso por ser incapaz de amá-lo, como uma mãe deveria amar o filho. Temia rejeitá-lo. Temia querer abandoná-lo, e se assim o fizesse, quem iria cuidar dele? Sesshoumaru já deixava claro que o despreza. O bebê não tinha culpa de nada.

# Ele o chama de feto. - disse. - E isso me incomoda.

Inuyasha fez um gesto de compreensão. Ele, não esperava outra atitude por parte de Sesshoumaru. Tratando-o como 'feto' ao invés de 'bebê' ou 'nosso filho', ele estava deixando claro que não criava e nem iria criar laço afetivo nenhum com a criança. Seria o pai, mas apenas no sentido financeiro e biológico. Nada mais.

# Se isso lhe incomoda, fale com ele. - Inuyasha disse, conseguindo fazer com que ela voltasse a olhá-lo. - No casamento Youkai, o Companheiro não pode fazer nada que incomode a Companheira, e vice-versa. Ele deve lhe agradar. Lhe fazer feliz não é apenas um dever... uma obrigação. Se ele, mesmo assim, continuar, você pode puni-lo.

A jovem o encarou com simplicidade e calma. Teria sido por isso que ele parara de chamá-la de Miko e passara a usar seu nome? Mas o que Sesshoumaru poderia temer como castigo? Ele não aparentava temer absolutamente nada. E seria capaz de rir caso ela tentasse lhe dar uma punição.

# Você pode ignorar o que ele diz que o incomoda.

Ouviu Inuyasha dizer, como se ele houvesse sido capaz de ler seus pensamentos, e mordeu o lábio: Acreditava que ela mesma era um incômodo para Sesshoumaru. Mas esta realmente seria uma boa idéia, e sem perceber, sorriu com leveza, aceitando as palavras de Inuyasha.

# Vou fazer isso.

Entretanto, acreditava que não precisaria fazê-lo. Assim como ele havia aceitado seu pedido para ser chamada pelo nome, talvez Sesshoumaru também não criasse dificuldades para deixar de tratar o bebê como feto. Mas sempre podia estar enganada. Ainda era incapaz de compreender algumas coisas nas atitudes de Sesshoumaru.

# Izayoi vai me levar para o médico daqui a quatro semanas. - retomou a conversa, antes que Inuyasha pudesse dizer algo, mudando imediatamente de assunto. - Ela diz que além de ser uma consulta de rotina, já poderemos saber o sexo do bebê. - puxou o ar com força, permitindo que Inuyasha percebesse seu desconforto.

# Sei que não estamos em uma situação normal… - ele fez uma careta, se esforçando para não retomar as atitudes frias e calculistas de Sesshoumaru. - Mas… - a olhou com carinho. - prefere que seja menina ou menino?

Ela sorriu levemente, o deixando aliviado. Obviamente, por um momento, esteve acreditando que tocar àquele assunto a faria ficar ainda mais infeliz. Afinal, realmente não era como se ela tivesse planejado a criança. E muito menos, não era como se ela amasse o pai do bebê.

# Ainda não pensei muito nisso. - fez uma careta. - Mas sua mãe quer uma menina. - Inuyasha estreitou os olhos. - Izayoi-sama está tentando me fazer ver o lado bom da criança. - explicou-lhe. - Ela diz que seria incrível se eu tivesse uma menina… para ela ajudar cuidar. Mais uma filha que ela não teve.

Tudo isso, Kagome sabia, ela fazia para evitar que ela viesse a detestar a criança.

# Ela está louca para me ajudar a montar o quarto do bebê. - fez uma careta. - Fiquei sabendo que ela tem muitos planos para isso, e Kikyou a está ajudando. - deu de ombros. - Sem o conhecimento de papai e mamãe, é claro. - levou a taça aos lábios, para sorver mais um pouco do coquetel. E durante esse simples movimento sentiu a mão tremer e queimar levemente.

Inuyasha tornou a segurar sua mão com força, arrancando-lhe a luva que calçava antes de embalar a pequena e delicada mão entre as suas. E, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia quando ele fazia aquilo, Kagome não se sentiu enrubescer. E mais uma vez, sorriu, agradecendo pela atenção.

# Não chore! - ele pediu ao notar as lágrimas que brotavam nos olhos dela.

Houve silêncio entre eles. Silêncio onde Kagome se esforçou para evitar deixar as lágrimas escorrerem, sem desviar os olhos das mãos de Inuyasha. Silêncio onde sentiu seu bebê ficar mais calmo, deixando claro que o toque de Inuyasha não a afetava como o de Kouga a havia afetado. Silêncio onde eles ficaram a ouvir a música lenta que a banda tocava para que os casais pudessem dançar, depois dos longos, mas agradáveis, discursos sobre os objetivos daquele baile.

E voltando os olhos para a pista de dança, descobriu que gostaria de ir até lá dançar. Mas, com amargura, espantou imediatamente aquela idéia da cabeça. Ali apenas havia casais, e Sesshoumaru não iria dançar com ela.

# Quer dançar? - Inuyasha perguntou ao notar o olhar triste dela para a pista tomada por casais. Ele estava disposto a fazê-la sorrir por mais um milhão de incontáveis vezes, àquela noite.

# Sesshoumaru não vai me chamar para dançar.

# Você não precisa dele para dançar. E ele não pode fazer nada contra mim.

Kagome se surpreendeu quando Inuyasha a puxou com cuidado para fora da cadeira, e sem fazer perguntas a guiou até a pista de dança. E ainda, sem pronunciar nada, enlaçou-a pela cintura e segurou-lhe a outra mão, para começar os passos lentos. Já havia esquecido: Em todas as festas que ia, Inuyasha sempre a puxava para dançar. E feliz, por isso não ter mudado mesmo com seu casamento forçado, deixou-se levar, fechando os olhos e deitando a cabeça no ombro do amigo. - aquele que a conhecia tão bem quanto sua irmã.

Gostava da sensação que a dança e a música lhe trazia. Naqueles momentos se sentia verdadeiramente em paz e se esquecia do mundo ao seu redor. Esquecia-se, principalmente, de seus problemas.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram?

O que Sesshy vai achar ao ver Inu e Kagome dançando? *E é ciúmes...* Tudo isso e mais emoções no próximo capítulo de LM.

Até mais!

Mandem Reviews!

Beijokas!

Tely Black.


	17. Capítulo 17

Opa!!! Oláááá!

Passando rapidinho parapostar LM para vocês... afinal eu deveria estar me arrumando para participar de um casamento de pessoas que nem ao menos conheço o.O' Pois é... só eu mesmo para fazer isso... ¬¬' Culpem a prima maluca que tenho... tem um convite extra e me chamou para ir com ela pois não quer ir sozinha... eu mereço... éé a vida... mais especialmente a minha nada mole vida. :P

Boa Leitura!

Beijokas e atééé!

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Dezessete\**

ღ

Sesshoumaru comprimiu os lábios em desagrado. Sua consciência Youkai se queixando, e sentindo-se ameaçada, pelo fato de sua Companheira estar se deixando tocar livremente por seu irmão Hanyou. Inuyasha poderia ser seu irmão, mas ele não tinha o direito de tocar a mulher que pertencia a ele em público. Ele não tinha o direito de se aproximar dela quando ela estava sozinha.

_E muito menos fazê-la sorrir daquela forma._ – Queixou-se seu Youkai, o fazendo apertar um pouco mais a taça em sua mão. – _Ela não deveria dirigir tão belo sorriso para o Hanyou. Este sorriso deveria ser para este Sesshoumaru. Era este Sesshoumaru quem deveria estar com ela_.

Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes. Sentindo-se ameaçado por aquele gesto, mesmo sem saber a razão. E muito menos sem saber, porque não era apenas sua consciência que se incomodava com aqueles toques.

_"Claro que este Sesshoumaru se importa…"_ pensou, irritado consigo mesmo._ "Ela está tentando humilhar este Sesshoumaru diante de todos."_

Quem ela achava que era para se permitir deixar tocar por Inuyasha? Especialmente quando estavam rodeados por fotógrafos e depois da entrevista que ela havia dado aos jornalistas. Eles haviam erguido a questão de ela ser apaixonada por Inuyasha. E sua negação de nada iria valer uma vez que ela agia daquela forma: Podia ver o brilho nos olhos dela. Apenas um cego não notaria ou entenderia o significado daquele olhar. E tinha certeza de que os tablóides não deixariam aquilo passar no dia seguinte.

Se isso acontecesse, ele não saberia o que poderia, ou seria capaz de fazer. Afinal, aquilo abriria espaços para mais questionamentos a respeito de sua união com a adolescente Humana. E era disso que queria se livrar.

# Espero que não esteja pensando em nenhuma besteira. – a voz de seu progenitor o obrigou a desviar os olhos de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho acabava de parar ao seu lado, na mesma pose altiva de sempre. Os olhos dourados o encarando com censura. Algo que Sesshoumaru se acostumara a ver nos olhos do pai desde que se deitara com aquela mulher e a engravidara.

# Espero que não esteja passando por sua cabeça criar uma cena. – continuou ao ver que o primogênito não iria dizer nada. – Ele é seu irmão. Cunhado de Kagome.

# Mas não deveria tocá-la. – ele rebateu. Sua voz saindo baixa e como um rosnado. Especialmente quando era claro que ela gostava disso. Quando era evidente que ela ainda acreditava no amor que sentia por aquele Híbrido.

_"Não deveria fazê-la sorrir, quando eu não o faço."_  
_  
Se ela continuar admirando aquele Hanyou, ela jamais irá olhar para este Sesshoumaru. -_ Seu Youkai tornou a reclamar.

E, aproveitando-se do fato de um garçom passar a sua frente, entregou a taça para ele, antes que acabasse por estourá-la por entre os dedos. Demonstrar para o pai, o quanto se irritava com aquela cena, ou chamar atenção desnecessária de terceiros, não seria apropriado.

# E você não deveria estar longe dela e muito menos deixar que Kagura ou outra mulher flerte com você!

O tom de acusação do pai novamente o obrigou a encará-lo. Não deveria se surpreender com aquilo. Era evidente que o pai ficaria do lado da Humana. Apoiá-la incondicionalmente era a única coisa que ele fazia nas últimas semanas. E seria capaz de apostar que assim ele ainda faria, mesmo que a moça se deixasse beijar por um desconhecido.

# Não me lance esse olhar, Sesshoumaru. – Inu no Taisho disse severamente. – Sabes que sempre sei de tudo o que acontece ao meu redor.

_"Quase tudo! Afinal não imaginava que este Sesshoumaru poderia atacar uma Humana." _Sesshoumaru impediu-se de dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta. Desafiar o progenitor era desrespeitoso e poderia gerar uma situação ainda mais desagradável.

# O que Kagura queria? – Inu no Taisho continuou, não se intimidando com o silêncio do primogênito. – Fiquei sabendo que ela também teve a ousadia de ir incomodar sua Companheira.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho, podendo notar a ênfase que o progenitor colocara na palavra 'Companheira'. Como se ele precisasse do pai para se recordar que estava comprometido para o resto de sua existência.

Durante todo o tempo que Kagura estivera o infernizando naquela festa, - tentando fazê-lo, como ela dissera, recobrar a razão e ao menos aceitá-la como amante, - sua consciência estivera a se queixar. A marca de sua fraqueza queimando irritantemente e quase o fazendo ceder ao impulso de expulsar Kagura, ele mesmo, do baile. Algo que apenas piorou quando notou Kouga sentado muito próximo a Humana.

Não suportara vê-lo tocar a Humana – que ao menos havia tido o bom senso de livrar-se dele – e ainda deixar transparecer em seu cheiro, que a desejava. Mas ao menos, o infeliz havia sido inteligente e se afastara dela assim que percebera a ordem em seu olhar.

E esperava, que Kouga – com quem se encontrara minutos depois – desse atenção as suas ordens e não se aproximasse da mulher novamente. Seria capaz de arrancar-lhe a cabeça, caso o fizesse novamente, ou se a caso se atrevesse a repetir as palavras que usara contra ele: "Sei que tudo isso é falso! Pelo cheiro que há nela, vocês apenas dormiram juntos uma vez… Uma única vez que foi capaz de engravidá-la. Interessante!"  
_  
"Bastardo!"_

Ele ainda havia ousado contestá-lo, com um sorriso ousado nos lábios. Mas Sesshoumaru não poderia fazer nada quanto àquelas acusações. Aquela atitude de Kouga apenas o deixara ciente de que enfrentaria mais problemas no futuro. Youkais poderiam sentir o cheiro da Humana e descobririam que ele não se deitava com a Companheira. Contestariam sua virilidade.  
_  
Por isso esse Sesshoumaru necessita colocar Kagome em sua cama. _– Sua consciência gritou.

Sim, deitando-se com a mulher, além de se saciar, calaria a boca de muitos. Evitariam que caluniassem sua virilidade, dizendo-o ser incapaz de satisfazer sua Companheira.

# O que Kagura queria, Sesshoumaru? – o progenitor tornou a questionar, mostrando-se desgostoso com a demora em sua resposta. – Espero que não a esteja fazendo acreditar que continuará a se deitar com ela.

# Este Sesshoumaru deixou claro que não deseja mais aventuras com ela, muito antes se unir a Humana. Já deixei claro que a quero longe de mim e da menina. – praticamente rosnou a resposta. – E a união Youkai não tolera traição. – continuou, entre dentes, observando o pai sorrir.

Sesshoumaru olhou irritado para o pai, mas, imediatamente, tratou de se controlar e suavizar sua expressão. Mas toda a sua raiva voltou quando viu Inuyasha segurar a mão de Kagome e puxá-la em direção a pista de dança. E seus olhos viram vermelho, quando Inuyasha enlaçou a cintura dela e deixou que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito, acompanhando o ritmo lento da dança.

Como ele ousava fazer isso? E como ela se atrevia a deitar a cabeça com intimidade no peito dele, fechando os olhos e deixando claro que adorava estar embalada nos braços dele?

_O irmão deste Sesshoumaru tem de sofrer por isso!_ – sentiu as unhas penetrarem sua pele, enquanto sua visão se tornava ainda mais vermelha. – _Era este Sesshoumaru quem deveria estar dançando com ela. A abraçando desta maneira._

Deu um passo a frente, decidido a arrancá-la dos braços de Inuyasha. Iria levá-la de volta para casa e castigá-la por permitir que outro homem a tocasse. E depois decidiria o que faria com Inuyasha. Era evidente que ele planejava humilhá-lo demonstrando a simpatia que a mulher Humana sentia por ele. Simpatia que eles acreditavam que ela nunca teria por ele.

Mas eles estavam enganados. Faria a Humana desejá-lo mais que a própria vida. E aquela visão o deixava ainda mais obstinado em sua tarefa de seduzi-la. De torná-la submissa a ele.

Tentou, mais uma vez, avançar, mas uma pressão em seu peito, não permitiu fazê-lo. E ao abaixar a cabeça, pode notar o braço do progenitor, atravessado a sua frente o impedindo de ir a qualquer lugar.

# Acho que deixei claro que não quero lhe ver criando uma situação embaraçosa. – disse em tom severo, deixando claro que notara suas intenções. – Inuyasha está apenas tentando alegrar Kagome. – ele abaixou o braço e colocou-se a sua frente. – O que era para você estar fazendo.

Houve silêncio entre eles. Onde Sesshoumaru tentou se acalmar, enquanto sua consciência concordava com seu pai, o culpando por aquelas liberdades.

# Este Sesshoumaru não dança! – retrucou na defensiva dando um passo para trás.

# O que é uma pena. – Inu no Taisho, colocou a mão no queixo. – Kagome sempre gostou de dançar. Ela e Inuyasha sempre passavam alguns minutos dançando nas festas.

# É de se admirar que a mulher dele deixe que isso aconteça.

# Kikyou confia na irmã e no noivo. – Inu no Taisho o encarou com censura, notando o veneno em sua voz. – Assim como você deveria confiar. Inuyasha apenas vê Kagome como uma irmã mais jovem. Ele a conhece desde bebê. Participou do crescimento dela assim como um irmão mais velho participa do de uma irmã caçula. E assim como Kikyou, sempre cuidou dela. E é isso o que ele está fazendo agora, já que você está se mostrando incapaz.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa aquele respeito. E de certa forma, aliviado por sua consciência Youkai ter decidido que não era hora para atormentá-lo. Seria incapaz de se controlar caso isso acontecesse.

Desviou o olhar para a Companheira e Inuyasha. Eles não pareciam conversar, e mesmo que isso estivesse a acontecer, ele não conseguiria ouvir sobre o que falavam. Na verdade ela parecia extremamente confortável com os olhos fechados e a cabeça deitada no peito de Inuyasha, a controlar os passos da dança. Algo que eles faziam sem errar. Os passos já haviam sido decorados pelos dois. Estavam em perfeita harmonia: Uma harmonia que, estranhamente, Sesshoumaru passou a invejar.

Era para isso existir com esse Sesshoumaru e não com o Hanyou. – ouviu seu Youkai reclamar. – Este Sesshoumaru tem que conquistá-la para que ela faça isso apenas com ele.

# Sesshoumaru… - Inu no Taisho o chamou, o obrigando a encará-lo.

# O que quer que faça mais, Chichi-ue? - Sesshoumaru disse de imediato, já imaginando o que o pai teria a lhe falar. – Este Sesshoumaru está se comportando da melhor maneira possível.

# Sim está. Não nego isto. – ele piscou de forma demorada. – Mas deveria fazer mais do que está fazendo. O objetivo do casamento é fazer a Companheira feliz, e não está se esforçando muito para isso. – o Youkai o encarou sem acreditar no que ele dizia. – Não ouse dizer nada! – ergueu a mão e fez um gesto negativo, impedindo que ele falasse algo. – Kagome está bem, mas ela está longe de ser feliz e isso me preocupa.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram, ao ouvir aquilo. Se ela estava bem, por que ele ainda deveria se preocupar com a menina? Olhou para o meio-irmão e para a Companheira, antes de voltar a encarar o pai, que acabava de pressionar a ponte do nariz.

# Ouça bem.– continuou. – Kagome não é uma dessas mulheres com quem você está acostumado a se divertir.

_"Obviamente que não!"_ Sesshoumaru se disse em pensamento. _"Para começar, ela é Humana."_ E ele quase não conseguiu evitar sorrir de forma maliciosa._ "E a melhor mulher com quem este Sesshoumaru já se deitou."  
_  
# Não é necessário muito para fazê-la se sentir bem. – o pai falava, se mostrando alheio a sua breve distração. – Ela apenas não gosta de ficar sozinha. Gosta de conversar e devo lhe dizer que é bastante inteligente. Você pode discutir qualquer assunto com ela. – acrescentou. – Poderia estar cursando um curso superior, mas os Higurashi acharam melhor, para ela, seguir o rumo natural.

# Por que está contando isso, Chichi-ue?

# Normalmente nós, homens, é que temos que descobrir os mínimos detalhes a respeito de nossa Companheira. Mas estou lhe dando uma ajuda, Sesshoumaru, e espero que utilize essas informações com sabedoria. Sabendo exatamente do que ela gosta, poderá alegrá-la um pouco mais. E assim evitar comentários a respeito de como você anda cuidando e tratando dela.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto displicente com a cabeça.

# Ela não exige esses presentes caros que suas amantes adoram ganhar de você. Um bom livro é o suficiente para ela.  
_  
"Este Sesshoumaru jamais deu jóias ou presentes caros as suas amantes!"_ dissesse-se em pensamento.

O Youkai franziu o cenho, se lembrando da jóia que enfeitava a cabeça dela na noite em que tudo acontecera. Um presente que ela ganhara de Inuyasha. A maneira como ela a adorava parecia desmentir essa informação de seu pai. Mas não iria discutir sobre aquele assunto.

_O que aconteceria se este Sesshoumaru desse uma jóia para ela?_ – seu Youkai pensou, o fazendo chegar exatamente em um ponto crucial. Realmente não a via usar muitas jóias, apesar do grande dinheiro que a família Higurashi possuía. Será que apenas usava aquela em especial por ter sido dada por Inuyasha?

E sem perceber, travou os punhos com força. Por que sentia tanta raiva por aquilo?

Inuyasha e Kagome voltaram a ser o foco de sua atenção. Os dois continuavam juntos, mas algo não passou despercebido por ele. Kagome parecia ter adormecido nos braços de Inuyasha, embora os passos dos dois continuassem sincronizados. E as duas mãos de Inuyasha seguravam firmemente as de Kagome – cujas luvas haviam sido retiradas.

Tinha de fazê-la esquecer Inuyasha. Tinha de fazê-lo, se a queria em seus braços.

# Vá chamá-la para dançar. – Inu no Taisho sugeriu ao notar o olhar do primogênito sobre os dois. – Vá antes que comecem a estranhar o fato de você estar aqui ao invés de estar dançando com ela. Já basta o problema que Kagura é.

Pelo tom utilizado pelo pai, Sesshoumaru notou que não teria opções a não ser obedecê-lo. Poderia apenas se aproximar para expulsar Inuyasha do lado dela, e depois forçá-la a sentar-se a mesa com ele. Entretanto, além de lhe render problemas futuros com o pai, aquilo lhe poderia render comentários desagradáveis.

# Acho que agora é minha vez.

Assim que se aproximou e disse isso, Inuyasha e Kagome pararam de dançar e se afastaram um pouco. Mas o Hanyou apenas a soltou por completo depois de lançar-lhe um olhar de aviso, e em seguida olhar por sobre seu ombro em direção ao pai.

Observando o irmão se afastar relutantemente, e sem olhar para trás, Sesshoumaru enlaçou a Humana pela cintura e colocou o corpo dela ao seu. E assim que isso aconteceu, ele não só sentiu o copo dela estremecer pelo temor, mas como sentiu o próprio estremecer pelo desejo: Como poderia reagir assim?

Apenas esperava que ela não houvesse notado. E, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, começou os passos lentos, sentindo-a acompanhá-lo com cautela. Estaria ela com medo dele? Temia errar ou pisar em seu pé, e que ele acabasse lhe dando gritos?

# Pode deitar a cabeça em meu peito, Kagome! – falou em voz baixa, notando seu desconforto. E ela o encarou sem compreender. Seus olhos azuis praticamente o afogando com sua intensidade. Algo que ele não tinha notado até então.

_"Ela não deve ser apenas uma Miko… deve ser uma feiticeira também!" _pensou com desgosto, ao mesmo tempo em que se recriminava por ter se deixado abalar, especialmente por olhos, supostamente inocentes, de uma Humana. _"Deve ser assim que ele enfeitiça a todos ao seu redor."_

Respirou profundamente, captando seu delicioso, e para ele afrodisíaco, perfume. Apertou-a mais contra seu corpo e sentiu-a ficar tensa, antes de tentar se afastar dele. Entretanto, fechando suas mãos ao redor do tecido do vestido, impediu-a de fazê-lo.

Desejava-a. Naquele momento quem estava sob o controle era ele e não seu poderoso lado Youkai. E talvez fosse apenas por isso que não a beijara ou afastara-a de todo o resto para tê-la em seus braços novamente. Desejava-a e tinha certeza de que toda essa obsessão apenas cessaria quando a possuísse novamente. Quando a sentisse retribuir suas carícias e a ouvisse chamar o seu nome. E, isto ele tinha certeza, teria de fazer rapidamente.

# Não tente se afastar. – disse-lhe, num sussurro, quando ela colocou a mão sobre seu peito, tentando afastá-lo. – Deite a cabeça e finja que está mais confortável do que estava com o Inuyasha. Vai chamar atenção desnecessária se tentar se afastar.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam de uma forma estranha, mas não tentou contestá-lo. Obedecendo-o, parou de tentar e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, tentando relaxar. A ansiedade dela sendo transpassada para ele através do cheiro e do Hanyou que ela carregava no ventre.

Sesshoumaru segurou a pequena mão, sentido a pele tão quente quanto uma chama, e voltou os olhos em direção ao pai. Vendo-o conversar com Inuyasha e Izayoi – que vez ou outra lançava um olhar preocupado à eles – percebeu que estavam lhe escondendo algo. Eles protegiam demais a menina. Uma menina que por ser Miko deveria ser capaz de se cuidar sozinha.

_"Há algo errado!"_ pensou, abaixando o olhar para o topo da cabeça de Kagome. Toda sua ansiedade havia passado, e pela sua respiração, sentiu que ela estava de olhos fechados, acompanhando seus passos, do mesmo modo que fazia com Inuyasha. E, ajeitando os dedos dela entre os seus, sentindo sua pele extremamente mais fria, comprovou.

Sim… há algo errado com a saúde da Companheira deste Sesshoumaru. E este Sesshoumaru tem de descobrir o que é.  
_  
"Especialmente por este Sesshoumaru não gostar de estar sendo enganado."_

* * *

E ai? Ele tirou ela para dançar!!!! \o/

Graças ao Inuyasha... mas é ciúmes... ciúmes de você... *dancinha*

É assim que brota o amor... mesmo que ele não perceba isto! :P Imaginem ele a amando sem nem ao menos saber. Olha o orgulho Sesshy! Isso ainda vai lhe trazer problemas... \o/

Será que as suposições dele estão certas?

Ainda vai rolar briga entre eles... digo Kagome e Sesshoumaru. Tem que ter uma antes das coisas esquentarem.

Em fim...=P

**Obrigada pelas reviews: **Jane Nylleve / Nai / Maomy / Holy Sakura / Srta Ka / Lady Kyrazinha / Thays / Aninha / Shirlaine / Anna / Lady Aredhel / HP / Nami-chan

Espero que tenham gostado!

Até mais!

Mandem reviews!

Beijokas

TB


	18. Capítulo 18

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Dezoito\**

ღ

Depois do que ela acreditava terem sido três músicas, ela e Sesshoumaru voltaram a se sentar à mesa na companhia dos outros Takahashi. Ele se afastara dela com cuidado, arrancando-a da tranquilidade que a inundara ao relaxar nos braços dele. Enquanto dançava com Inuyasha sentiu-se relaxada, mas quando Sesshoumaru tomara seu lugar, sentiu-se leve e tão bem quanto a muito não estivera. Algo que, tinha certeza, era relacionado ao filho que esperava.

Sentira-o estremecer quando lhe abraçara e ao olhar para ele. Seus olhos – ao contrário do que acontecera na noite em que ele a violentara – não estavam vermelhos, e muito menos chegavam perto da coloração, mas pudera notar exatamente o que ele pensava. Ele estava a desejando, do mesmo modo como fizera mais cedo, antes de saírem para o baile.

Por um instante, ficou a temer que ele tentasse seduzi-la ali. Ou que a arrancasse da proteção da festa, como fizera no noivado de sua irmã. Mas, ele não o fizera, pedindo para que deitasse a cabeça em seu peito e relaxasse. E se alegrava por aquilo. Mesmo sem saber por que, estava feliz por ele ter ido até ela – mesmo forçado – lhe pedindo uma ou mais danças.

Respirou profundamente e olhou ao seu redor. Depois que pararam de dançar, voltaram a se sentar à mesa e Sesshoumaru não mais deixara o lugar ao seu lado. E após longos minutos de silêncio, ele se levantara dizendo que já estava na hora de partir.

E encostada ao batente ao lado da escadaria, esperava que ele viesse ao seu encontro. Afinal, se entendera bem, ele necessitava resolver algum assunto antes de se ausentar. Queria que ele não demorasse tanto. Estava cansada e tudo o que queria era se deitar e dormir depois de tomar um banho; tudo isso antes de voltar a sentir fome. A necessidade de comer uma quantidade de comida que daria para alimentar duas famílias, ainda lhe era apavorante. E mesmo nunca tendo se preocupado com a aparência, temia acabar engordando mais do que o necessário.

Fechou os olhos, aproveitando a leve brisa que soprava. Embora estivesse frio, não sentia o incomodo em sua pele. Na verdade sentia-se bem. As mãos queimavam em um calor suave e sorriu ao dar-se conta disso. A gravidez estava gerando algumas modificações agradáveis em seu corpo, não havia como negar este fator.

# Sesshoumaru realmente é um tolo.

A voz fria e masculina arrancou-a de seus devaneios, e ao virar-se deparou-se com um homem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos como sangue.

_"Um Hanyou!" _notou, enquanto ele rompia a distância entre eles, com lentidão. E imediatamente ligou-o a Kagura. Afinal, aquela cor apenas não era mais rara de ser vista em Youkais, que o dourado dos olhos da família de Inu no Taisho. Mas deteve imediatamente os pensamentos, ao notar o que realmente o Hanyou havia dito. E seus olhos se estreitaram em contrariedade quando ele parou a sua frente.

# Ele não sabe que não se deve deixar uma mulher bela como você, sozinha?

O sorriso nos lábios dele era prepotente, e Kagome viu que ele significava problemas. Olhando singela e discretamente para os lados, quase desejou que Aishu não tivesse a deixado sozinha para cumprir ordens de Sesshoumaru.

# Sou Naraku Danna. Um... sócio de Sesshoumaru. – apresentou-se.

Kagome abaixou o olhar em direção a mão que lhe era estendia, antes de voltar a atenção para a face dele. Sabia que deveria responder a saudação, mas apenas retraiu-se. Não gostara dele. A energia emanada dele, a desagradava, e desde pequena aprendera a confiar em seu instinto – algo que seu pai sempre dissera estar relacionado ao fato de ser uma Miko.

E após alguns instantes, dando-se conta de que ela não aceitaria tocá-lo, Naraku fechou a mão e a recolheu de volta para si. Sua expressão falsamente suave não se alterando em nenhum momento. Entretanto Kagome notou que ele não gostara de seu tratamento frio.

# Oh! – ele fingiu surpresa. – Eu esqueci que Sesshoumaru pode ser tão possessivo a ponto de nem ao menos gostar que sua mulher toque a mão de outro homem. E como não quero lhe causar problemas… - sorriu de forma maliciosa. – Especialmente por saber do que Sesshoumaru é capaz e fazer…

Kagome franziu a testa. Estaria aquele homem tentando fazê-la temer Sesshoumaru, ao acreditar que ele seria capaz de puni-la com severidade? Embora ela mesma houvesse chegado a pensar nessa possibilidade, era rude da parte daquele ser, falar-lhe aquilo. Obviamente, assim como Kagura, estava a almejar prejudicar sua união com Sesshoumaru. Afinal, eles deveriam acreditar que os dois se amavam.

# Sou pai de Kagura… - ele continuou. – Vi quando minha filha foi lhe atormentar, e gostaria de pedir desculpas em nome dela.

Esfregando as mãos, retirou as luvas e olhou seriamente para Naraku, conseguindo evitar um riso de deboche, enquanto imaginava o que ele realmente queria. Era evidente que Kagura jamais desejaria lhe pedir desculpas – na visão da Youkai, a errada era ela. E lhe era ainda muito mais evidente que aquele Hanyou havia ido até ali por motivos alheios a seu mal-estar pela imprudência da filha.

# Sinto! – ergueu o queixo. – Não posso aceitar suas desculpas. Sua filha não está arrependida pelo que fez. E… não acredito que pedidos de desculpas devam ser feitos por terceiros.

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam de forma estranha, e os lábios finos se contorceram em um sorriso.

# Sesshoumaru escolheu bem. É uma mulher de gênio forte. – disse, se divertindo com a situação.

Kagome se questionou sobre onde e como Sesshoumaru o havia conhecido. Se todos os ditos amigos dele fossem iguais a Kagura e Naraku, não iria querer conhecê-los. Pessoas como eles eram perigosas; e Sesshoumaru deveria saber disso. O Youkai já havia dado sinais de que não era um tolo. Mas por que ele manteria os Danna junto a ele? Além de, é claro, o fato de Kagura ter sido sua amante?

# Kagura jamais se atreveria a se aproximar de você, depois de ter sido ameaçada por seu… - olhou-a de cima a baixo, com malicia. – Companheiro.

Não gostando do tom da conversa, Kagome deu-lhe as costas, decidia a voltar para a festa em busca de Sesshoumaru. Entretanto, não pode se afastar o suficiente. A mão fria se fechou ao redor de seu braço e um gemido de dor escapou-lhe os lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia um praguejo, e sentia a mão lhe soltar. Seu corpo inteiro queimou e sentiu uma terrível pontada no ventre. E teria caído no chão se não houvesse se apoiado ao batente.

# Não me toque! – mandou irritada e ofegante, assim que conseguiu se equilibrar e se virar para o Hanyou.

A expressão de dor que Naraku tinha no rosto, enquanto mantinha a mão fechada diante do tórax a fez perceber que seu poder espiritual o havia queimado. Mesmo sem sua ordem, seucorpo liberara a energia para protegê-la, mas Naraku não havia sido o único a sofrer com isso.

A dor em seu ventre e o terrível enjôo, deixava claro que o bebê havia sido ferido pela Hama. Mesmo estando em seu ventre e sendo nutrido por seu corpo e sangue, o bebê ainda possuía sangue Youkai correndo em suas veias, e como tal, a Hama poderia lhe ser letal.

Respirou profundamente tentando normalizar o ritmo cardíaco.

# Sesshoumaru realmente fez uma boa escolha. – Naraku sorriu e em seguida, passou a língua sobre os lábios. – Além de ter visto poucas mulheres que se comportam como você… você ainda é uma raridade. – olhou para a mão queimada, e sorriu de uma forma que a desagradou. – Uma Miko. Uma mulher temida e desejada por todos os Youkais.

Os olhos raros de Kagome quase desapareceram por de trás das pálpebras. Como aquele homem, que possuía mulher e filhos tinha o descaramento de admirá-la e tentar seduzi-la daquela forma? Tentou dar um passo a frente para ir a busca de Sesshoumaru. Mas Naraku se colocou a sua frente. O corpo que estranhamente parecia bem maior do que ela imaginara, formava uma barreira.

# Por que não toma apenas uma bebida comigo? – Naraku sorriu galanteador.

# Não sei se sabe… mas, mulheres grávidas não podem beber nada alcoólico. E mulheres casadas não saem com homens que não sejam seu marido.

O olhar dele baixou em direção ao seu ventre, e irritada, Kagome cruzou o braço diante do corpo a fim de tentar se ocultar. Atitude que apenas serviu para atrair ainda mais o interesse do Hanyou.

# Já havia me esquecido deste detalhe. – sorriu. – Você não parece grávida. – deu um passo a frente, e Kagome recuou. – Na verdade está sensual demais para uma mulher grávida.

# O Senhor está começando a me irritar. – foi severa.

# Sabia que mulheres como você, são as que mais me atraem?

Naraku apoiou as mãos no batente, ao lado de seu corpo, a aprisionando e ao mesmo tempo, tentando evitar não tocá-la. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer o que quer que estivesse passando por sua mente, afastou-se, e virou-se sorrindo para Sesshoumaru.

Kagome soltou o ar com força e observou o Youkai. Seus olhos dourados, em nenhum minuto deixando de analisar Naraku, enquanto se aproximava dele como se nada houvesse acontecido. E a jovem soube, pelo brilho em seu olhar, Sesshoumaru gostara daquilo tanto quanto demonstrara gostar de flagrar Houjyou de joelhos a seus pés.

# Estava trocando algumas palavras com sua Companheira, Sesshoumaru. – Naraku disse, parando a uma distância que julgava lhe ser segura. – Uma jóia rara, essa que encontrou.

Voltou o rosto, sorrindo para Kagome, que ainda se mantinha encostada ao muro que circundava a varanda. E Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, seus olhos se estreitando ainda mais, antes de voltar a atenção para Naraku.

# Sim! – falou com um leve tom de grosseria.

# Estava apenas me apresentando a ela. – anunciou, sem se deixar abalar pela expressão do Youkai. – Precisava conhecer a mulher que conseguiu domar o aparentemente indomável Sesshoumaru Takahashi. Bem… agora posso ir.

# Dá próxima vez, peça para este Sesshoumaru apresentar alguém que apenas eu conheço, Naraku. – Sesshoumaru disse, segurando com força o braço de Naraku, quando ele passou ao seu lado. Braço que imediatamente perdeu a cor, demonstrando o tamanho da força que Sesshoumaru colocava nele. – Poderia interpretar suas intenções de forma errônea e não acredito que gostaria de minha reação.

Naraku notou a ameaça contida na frase, mas preferiu se afastar, entrando na mansão, ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa àquele respeito. E Kagome sentiu um breve momento de alívio, enquanto os olhos de Sesshoumaru seguiam os passos do Hanyou.

Fechou os olhos e estremeceu quando voltou a abri-los: Sesshoumaru estava parado a poucos centímetros dela.

# Está sentindo algo? – questionou com simplicidade. Os olhos dourados ainda estavam parcialmente ocultos pelas pálpebras. – Quer alguma coisa?

# Fiquei tonta, mas já passou. Não precisa se preocupar. – passou a mão no rosto, exasperada com a proximidade.

# Hum… - Sesshoumaru fez um som estranho com os lábios. – O que Naraku queria?

# Se apresentar.

Anunciou como se aquilo não fosse nada, e fez uma careta. O bebê ainda reclamava por causa da Hama, e temia que houvesse acabado por feri-lo gravemente. Pois, mesmo sendo um Hanyou, ele ainda era prematuro. Ainda estava em fase de formação. Era frágil.

# Ele a tocou.

# Ele foi inconveniente. – rebateu imediatamente.

# Naraku não é de confiança.

_"Ao menos nisto nós concordamos."_ Pensou irritada.

# Não deveria ter deixado ele lhe tocar.

# Você só pode estar brincando!

A frase abandonou seus lábios antes que fosse capaz de se controlar, e com uma frieza que nunca pensou possuir. Mas simplesmente não podia acreditar que ele pretendia censurá-la depois de ter se deixado ser tocado, e tantas outras coisas, por Kagura.

E o Youkai obviamente não estava esperando por essa sua atitude, afinal, a estudou com descrença e certo quê de desafio. Obviamente queria ver se ela seria capaz de desafiá-lo.

# Mão me tome como tola, Sesshoumaru. – continuou, ao notar que ele não lhe diria nada – Não me venha dizer o que devo ou não deixar de fazer, quando passou a festa inteira longe de mim, aceitando que a tal de Kagura o alisasse. Acredito que até mesmo um cego tenha sido capaz de perceber o que acontecia entre vocês.

# Não me diga que está com ciúmes deste Sesshoumaru? – questionou, e Kagome se irritou com o leve sarcasmo que ouviu na voz dele.

Sem se deixar intimidar, sabendo que ele iria gostar de vê-la acuada, ergueu o queixo.

# É preciso gostar apenas um pouco de alguém para se sentir ciúmes desta pessoa, Sesshoumaru. – disse secamente. – E ambos sabemos que estamos longe de sentir algo assim um pelo outro.

Um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos de Sesshoumaru. E faltou pouco para Kagome não estremecer sob o olhar dele. Era como se ele não houvesse gostado de saber que ela não gostava dele. Mas, como ele haveria de querer que existisse sentimentos entre eles, se a relação não começara da maneira mais apropriada?

# Ou acredita que creio que tuas reações estranhas sejam ciúmes? – continuou em tom baixo, uma vez que ele se manteve em silêncio. – Não! – respondeu. – Sei que é apenas seu orgulho, Sesshoumaru. E, acaso não tenha percebido, também tenho o meu. E não gosto de vê-lo com outras mulheres diante de mim ou de terceiros.

Calada, Kagome aguardou a resposta de Sesshoumaru. Ansiosa, esperou que ele não começasse a lhe gritar. Mesmo que ele não quisesse que ninguém percebesse a farsa, para sua honra não ser contestada, o orgulho dele poderia falar mais alto.

Respirando fundo, ficou a imaginar o que estava lhe motivando a falar daquela maneira. Talvez, com o tempo estivesse perdendo o medo que Sesshoumaru lhe representara. Ou talvez fosse o fato de estar se sentindo aliviada, juntamente a necessidade que tinha de por para fora parte da angústia que andava sentindo.

Mas, após um longo momento, onde apenas a música que tocava na festa era ouvida, Sesshoumaru desfez sua expressão severa e falou.

# Se te desagrada tanto que este Sesshoumaru fique a sós com mulheres, este Sesshoumaru irá parar com isso. E espero que faças o mesmo, Kagome. – ele disse friamente. – Quanto a Kagura… não se preocupe com ela. Como este Sesshoumaru ordenou, ela não vai mais trazer problemas. A não ser que ela não goste tanto de viver.

Kagome se manteve em silêncio, somente para não correr o risco de gaguejar ao falar. Não sabia como, mas a forma como Sesshoumaru pronunciara seu nome, mais uma vez, deixara-a sem ação. E gostaria de entender o motivo disso. Não era para ele lhe afetar daquela maneira.

Sentiu o bebê se mover e fez uma careta. Ao menos o seu poder espiritual não havia provocado muitos danos na criança. Seria terrível, se o bebê nascesse com problemas por causa de sua mãe Miko. Já bastava a forma como ele havia sido concebido e em que meio iria nascer.

# O que Naraku lhe disse?

Sesshoumaru tornou a questionar assim que Ashi fechou a porta da limusine. E aproveitando-se do fato de estar abrindo a janela, Kagome ficou em silêncio. Se ele continuava a insistir naquele assunto, era por que deveria imaginar o que o Hanyou estivera a fazer, e nessas ocasiões, não seria bom mentir. E nem tinha razões para isso.

# Já disse... ele foi inconveniente. - olhou-o nos olhos, no mesmo instante em que a limusine avançou por entre alguns repórteres que ainda tiravam fotografias deles. - Além de me tocar sem permissão, ainda pediu-me para acompanhá-lo. Queria que eu tomasse algo com ele.

# Naraku tem a fama de ser assim. - Sesshoumaru afirmou, os olhos dourados brilhando em irritação. - Gosta de passar por cima das regras de um casamento Youkai e tentar tornar-se amante.

# Por que mantém um relacionamento com ele e a filha?

Sesshoumaru lhe lançou um olhar frio. Mas Kagome não se intimidou. Se tocara naquele assunto fora por ele mesmo ter retomado a conversa quando ela não queria mais falar àquele respeito.

# Naraku é ser chefe de uma das empresas vinculadas à Takahashi. - respondeu, embora existisse irritação em sua voz. - Quanto a Kagura... Acredito que saiba que tivemos um caso. E quanto a isso, durante o relacionamento este Sesshoumaru não se preocupava com outras características dela.

_"Enquanto ela lhe desse prazer!" _Kagome completou a frase em pensamento, sem saber por que razão o fato de Sesshoumaru dizer que apreciava se deitar com a mulher, lhe irritava tanto. Não era para se preocupar com aquilo. E incomodada consigo mesmo, mordeu o lábio e encostou-se melhor a poltrona do carro.

# Mas como já foi dito por este Sesshoumaru: Kagura não é mais nada além de um estorvo.

# Acredito em você. - disse com seriedade. - Assim como quero que acredite quando lhe digo que não sou nenhuma vadia.

# Este Sesshoumaru acredita em você.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, e Kagome desviou o olhar para o exterior, antes de repousar a cabeça no banco. Agora que toda a ansiedade da festa havia passado, juntamente a muitos outros fatores, se sentia cansada. E decidindo relaxar durante o longo percurso que fariam até em casa, fechou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru não sabia quantos segundos haviam se passado desde que Kagome fechara os olhos e adormecera instantaneamente, mas para ele parecera ter passado horas. E nem ao menos entendia o motivo. Encostando ao banco confortável, passou um tempo analisando a jovem Miko.

Sim, Naraku tinha razão. Kagome era uma mulher de gênio forte, embora até aquele momento estivesse escondida. Mas era algo que, ele percebera, estava aos poucos voltando a tona, mostrando que ele realmente conseguiria conquistá-la quando quisesse.

Mesmo que ela tivesse dito que não gostava dele nenhum pouco, ele sabia que era mentira. Se assim o fosse ela não haveria permitido que ele lhe tocasse naquela noite. Se assim o fosse, ela não estremeceria todas as vezes que ele pronunciasse seu nome. E muito menos se sentiria irritada ao vê-lo com Kagura durante o baile de caridade. Assim como ele havia ficado irritado ao ver Kouga e Naraku ser aproximarem dela furtivamente.

Analisou a face tranquila da jovem Companheira e em seguida, abaixou os olhos em direção as mãos dela, antes de fixar a atenção no ventre onde o filho Hanyou que ela esperava, se encontrava.

Havia visto o momento em que Naraku a tocara e, incrivelmente, para sua surpresa, havia sentido a dor que ela sentira quando o poder Miko queimou-lhe o ventre por causa da gravidez. Mas tudo isso não havia acontecido ao vivo. Mas sim em sua mente. Uma ligação que os Companheiros possuíam. Algo que apenas acontecia em uniões reais, quando a Companheira necessitava de ajuda. Algo que jamais imaginara acontecer em seu casamento com Kagome Higurashi. Afinal de contas, ele não se preocupava com ela. A única coisa que queria dela, era o corpo, para usá-lo para seu prazer.

_Este Sesshoumaru se preocupa com ela… se preocupa em perdê-la._ – Ouviu sua consciência dizer com irritação, e trincou os dentes. – _Este Sesshoumaru não irá perdê-la._

_"Que seja!" _disse, revirando os olhos em irritação. Já havia desistido de tentar lutar contra a parte de seu ser que queria a Humana ao seu lado. Especialmente após descobrir que isso lhe poupava de bastante dor de cabeça.

Inalou o ar com força, e franziu o cenho. Não conseguir sentir direito o cheiro do feto era estranho, afinal, era naquele momento que o Youkai conseguia descobrir quantos filhos sua Companheira esperava e qual seria o sexo do futuro herdeiro. Mas, talvez, tudo fosse culpa do poder que protegia todo o corpo da adolescente Miko.

Sentiu o carro parar, e olhou para o exterior notando que Aishu acabara de estacionar diante da entrada da Mansão onde moravam. Admirando a Miko, não notara o tempo passar, e muito menos se dera conta que, como a jovem estava dormindo, teria de carregá-la até o quarto dela.

Trincou os dentes. Carregar a jovem; tê-la tão próxima ao seu corpo, poderia não ser uma boa experiência.

A porta se abriu e Sesshoumaru saiu imediatamente do carro, olhando seriamente para o Youkai Leopardo.

# Vá abrindo as portas, Aishu. Kagome adormeceu durante a viagem e vai precisar que a leve até o quarto.

# Sim, Milord. – Aishu curvou-se e imediatamente tratou de obedecer as ordens de seu Senhor.

E assim que o Youkai abriu a porta de entrada, Sesshoumaru tratou de tirar a mulher do carro. E ao acomodá-la em seus braços, foi com desprazer que sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer. O toque suave da pele sedosa em suas mãos, lhe tentara, e lhe fizera lembrar de como fora prazeroso a ter sob si. E foi com sacrifício que conseguiu trincar os dentes e bloquear sua consciência Youkai.

Com rapidez entrou na casa e subiu as escadarias em direção ao quarto dela. E logo que a colocou deitada sobre a cama arrumada, afastou-se dela encostando-se contra a porta, enquanto controlava o desejo que era, vê-la deitada e vulnerável sobre o colchão.

_"Controle-se!" _Ordenou-se com irritação. Se realmente a queria em sua cama teria de agir com calma. E atacá-la durante o sono obviamente não seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer.

Virou o corpo decidido e ir embora, mas desistiu, assim que a ouviu resmungar palavras incoerentes durante o sono. E voltou-se para ela. Kagome havia se movido durante o sono, e se encolhido em uma posição fetal, levantando ainda mais o vestido.

Olhar para as pernas da Humana surtiu-lhe um efeito imediato, e sentindo o corpo queimar pelo desejo, encostou-se ainda mais contra a porta fechando os olhos com força. Como poderia isso acontecer, se nenhuma outra mulher, mesmo depois de um adorável jogo de sedução entre quatro paredes, o havia conseguido antes?

_Imagine se a Companheira deste Sesshoumaru tentasse seduzi-lo da mesma maneira. _– sua consciência rosnou, e como resposta, fechou os punhos com ainda mais força.

Tinha que sair dali, mas simplesmente não conseguia mover-se, e antes que pudesse perceber, estava perto da cama novamente. Os olhos dourados viajando pelo corpo claro e bem desenhado. Naquele instante, notando que realmente não havia como negar, a mulher a sua frente era perfeita.

_"Assim como todas as Miko antigamente o eram."_ Dissesse, enquanto os dedos viajaram até o rosto da mulher, para tirar o fio de cabelo do caminho, o colocando para detrás da orelha. _"Ninfas que encantavam para depois matar os Youkais."_

Abaixou a cabeça, aproximando seu rosto do dela, enquanto as mãos viajavam até suas pernas, para puxar o lençol e cobrir a pele que o tentava. Levemente pousou o nariz sobre o pescoço dela, inalando o doce perfume que apenas ela possuía. Fechou os olhos, e quando voltou a abri-los, soube que sua Consciência havia tomado novamente o controle de seus atos. Mas, ele não iria cometer mais nenhuma tolice. Afinal, os dois tinham o mesmo objetivo: Conquistar a Humana.

# Este Sesshoumaru não permitirá que vá embora, Kagome. – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, e sentiu-a se encolher durante o sono. – De qualquer que seja a maneira, este Sesshoumaru jamais lhe deixará abandoná-lo. _Você é minha_. – depositou um leve beijo no pescoço feminino e sorriu ao sentir o sabor dela. – Para o resto de sua eternidade… - olhou-a, adorando a tranquilidade que ela passara a demonstrar após receber seu beijo. – você será Minha Lady.

* * *

*.*

"Only youuuuuu....."

hahahahaha Um pequeno final meloso. hehehe. Quem gostou? \0/

Olááá! Tudo bem?

Ai foi mais um capítulo para vocês!!!

Sesshoumaru está começando a deixar de brigar com sua consciência Youkai, isso significa que ele a quer ao lado dele, como ele declarou no final desse capítulo. Mas nosso orgulhoso Youkai vai demorar a deixar-se perceber que realmente está apaixonado por ela. Ou como diz minha prima: arriado nos quatro pneus... o.O'

hehehe eeee.... ele não conseguiu fazer o que queria. :P Além de tudo o que aconteceu antes de irem embora, Kagome ainda dormiu no carro. Foi deixado na mão. heheheehhe Mas quem sabe na próxima? ;)

Mas em fim... Kagome já está mostrando para Sesshoumaru que não irá se render aos caprichos dele. A pequeninissa discussão deles aqui, é apenas o prelúdio de uma que vai ser um pouco maior. Quanto a Naraku e a Kagura, os dois estão demonstrando que vão dar trabalho ao casal. Será que eles vão conseguir?

^.^

Por hoje é só!!! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Ps.: leitores de Prisioneira II - O próximo capítulo já será um novo capítulo para vocês . \0/ Só não sei quando irei conseguir postá-lo. ¬¬'

Obrigada pelas reviews: Anabela / LanA Puccio / Holy Sakura / Nami-chan / Pitty Souza / Shirlaine / Srta. Ka / Lady Kyrazinha / HP / Thays /Jane Nylleve / Aninha / Neiva / Nai / Acdy-chan / Dama 9

Continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews!!!

Beijokas e até o próximo! =D


	19. Capítulo 19

Parabéns para mim! Pelo meu aniversário! \o/

Pois é... faço aniversário hoje e o presente é para vocês! *estou me sentindo uma anunciante daquelas propagandas de supermercados e afins #Gota#

Ok... jáparei.

Oláá! Mais um capítulo relâmpago *relampago meeeesmo* de LM para vocês.

Beijokas e Boa leitura.

Ps.: O capítulo não vou revisado, então.... qualquer erro *especialmente os gritantes* me desculpem, e me relatem ele por review! Obrigada! **=D**

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Dezenove\**

ღ

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos em irritação, e moveu-se incomodado na cadeira. Fazia quase duas horas que estava sentado na cadeira de seu escritório, e ainda não havia conseguido fazer nada. Olhou pela janela e em seguida, resmungou uma praga antes de se levantar.

Fazia quatro semanas; Quatro semanas inteiras. E ele não conseguia parar de pensar na sensação que fora ter Kagome em seus braços. Na sensação de sentir o toque da pele sedosa em seus dedos. E no desejo que crescera quando a vira tão delicada e desprotegida, adormecida sobre a cama.

A cada minuto do dia, as imagens voltavam a sua mente, acompanhadas do cheiro da pele dela. Parecia que sua consciência sentia prazer em lembrá-lo daquilo, para fazer com que andasse mais rápido na conquista da Humana. Mas, por mais que tentasse se convencer de que aquilo o desagradava, não conseguia.

Cada dia que passava; Cada minuto que a tinha diante de si, conversando ou até mesmo em silêncio, sentia ainda mais vontade de tê-la em seus braços. E irritava-lhe o fato de não conseguir ficar completamente sozinho com ela.

Em contrapartida, fazia quase duas semanas que não ouvia sua consciência lhe infernizar. Algo que, segundos os ensinamentos antigos, apenas podia significar que ele e sua consciência cada vez mais se fundiam. Passavam a ter os mesmos objetivos, os mesmos desejos. As brigas internas não mais existiram. E Sesshoumaru, particularmente não gostava do que isso podia significar.

Parando diante da janela, olhou para baixo e enterrou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Inalou o ar com força. E em seguida, voltou a atenção para o jornal que estava abandonado sobre sua mesa: O jornal daquela manhã.

Mesmo depois da entrevista, que havia sim servido para provar que ele e Kagome eram um casal apaixonado, o principal tópico dos jornais e revistas ainda continuava a ser eles: O casal, que passou a ser o mais famoso de todo Japão, e que parecia ter ajudado excessivamente nas relações entre Humanos e Youkais.

Jornalistas ainda procuravam conhecidos, empregados, qualquer pessoa servia para dar uma boa noticia. Mas, o fato da notícia daquela manhã ter se mostrado mais fraca, deixava evidentemente claro, que daqui a pouco, iriam se cansar de caçá-los como urubus. E isso, também se devia, é claro, ao anúncio da data oficial do casamento de Kikyou e Inuyasha. Uma união que, segundo os jornalistas, aparentemente, eliminaria definitivamente todas as barreiras entre as duas raças.

Na primeira página, uma fotografia dele – dançando com Kagome no baile beneficente – e outra de Inuyasha e Kikyou – de mãos dadas em um parque, vinha para ilustrar a matéria, a respeito de como eram feitos os casamentos. E quase comparando os dois casais apaixonados. Afinal de contas, ele e Kagome apenas estavam unidos pelas Leis Youkais, e Kikyou e Inuyasha, se uniriam primeiro pelas Leis dos Humanos.

Fixou os olhos na fotografia dele com a Humana. Olhando daquele ângulo, a vendo, aparentemente tão confortável em seus braços, realmente parecia que os dois se gostavam e haviam se unido por opção.

Praguejou em tom baixo.

Caminhando pela sala, encheu um copo com uma de suas bebidas preferidas e sentou-se na poltrona. Ainda enfrentaria duas tediosas reuniões durante aquele dia, e não fazia idéia de como iria suportá-las. Desde a noite do baile beneficente, as reuniões estavam se mostrando ser extremamente chatas e irritantes, afinal nada lhe era atraente. Nada tirava Kagome de sua mente.

Gostaria de adiar aquelas reuniões, mas já havia modificado a data delas por duas vezes. Não poderia fazer isso outra vez. Estaria se mostrando irresponsável e deixaria claro que não estava nem ai para aquela empresa. E não queria mais um motivo para seu pai lhe achar incompetente.

Levantou e voltou para sua cadeira. Ali, abriu a gaveta que necessitava de chave, e de lá retirou uma pequena caixa. A abriu para analisar a pequena jóia que havia sido delicadamente colocada sobre o estofado.

Aquilo era contra os seus princípios. Aquilo estava contra os seus princípios, e sentia-se corroer-se pela raiva. Mas havia a necessidade de fazê-lo; Se entregasse a jóia que havia quebrado na noite em que a atacara, Kagome poderia deixar o caminho para ele, ainda mais livre. Ela acreditaria que ele estava tentando mudar e tentando gostar dela. Assim poderia fazê-la gostar dele. E este seria um grande passo.

A peça frágil havia sido minuciosamente trabalha e refeita por especialistas, a mando dele - depois de mandar roubá-la do local onde ela estava na mansão em Miura. Todos os diamantes e rubis haviam sido repostos. E estava idêntica a sua forma anterior, e acreditava que ela iria gostar dela. Afinal, aquilo fora um presente de Inuyasha.

Trincou os dentes. Estava sendo bastante difícil aceitar o fato de que devolveria a ela o presente de outro homem. Mas tinha de se controlar.

Inalou o ar com força.

Também esperava que ela gostasse dos brincos, do colar e da pulseira que ele mandara fazer exclusivamente para ela. Um conjunto magnífico e delicado de outro branco recoberto de diamantes e rubis. Presentes que pretendia entregar a ela dali a uma semana, quando a chamasse para jantar com ele.

Já havia planejado tudo. E, desta vez, diferente da noite do baile, nada iria impedi-lo de ficar sozinho com ela.

Sabia exatamente para que restaurante iria levá-la, e com que desculpa. Sabia exatamente o que iriam fazer depois que saíssem de lá. E esperava que conseguisse algum avanço significativo esta noite.

Durante aquelas três semanas havia conseguido descobrir algumas coisas a respeito dela, por seus próprios lábios e também havia contado alguns detalhes de sua vida à ela. Vira nisto, um bom começo. Era assim que via outros casais iniciarem seus relacionamentos. E gostara do efeito de tudo isso. Kagome passara a se sentir mais a vontade ao seu lado. Pudera notar, de fato, o quão inteligente ela o era, e do que ela seria capaz de fazer.

Mas o que mais o agradara, fora quando a vira sorrir pela primeira vez para ele. Tudo isso durante uma das conversas que eles tiveram e ele expressara uma opinião a respeito de um dos acontecimentos da vida dela. O sorriso não era parecido com aquele que ela dava à Inuyasha, mas ainda assim, era um bom começo.

Entretanto, naquele momento, pegou-se desejando que ela lhe sorrisse do mesmo modo que sorria para Inuyasha. Um sorriso, que ele tinha certeza, seria a autorização para sua entrada, definitiva, no coração dela.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e voltou de seus devaneios. Fechou a caixa de jóias e a colocou no mesmo lugar de antes, juntamente àquela onde estava seu presente para ela, antes de autorizar que Jaken entrasse na sala.

# Aqui estão os papéis que pediu, Sesshoumaru-sama. - o pequeno Youkai lhe entregou as folhas. - E a Senhorita Akawa está ai fora. Quer falar com o Senhor.

Sesshoumaru estreitou a testa. Não se lembrava de ter marcado compromisso algum com Ayame Akawa. E pela expressão na face do pequeno Youkai, ele não estava errado.

Passou a mão na cabeça. Desejava poder dizer que não queria ver a mulher Youkai, mas necessitava realmente falar com ela. Haveria de se encontrar com ela no mesmo jantar para o qual chamaria Kagome, e seria melhor que já tivesse adiantado muito do que seria debatido. Assim, as coisas andariam mais rapidamente e ele poderia ir logo ao ponto, com Kagome.

# Mande-a entrar. - disse seriamente. Abaixou a mão e olhou para o pequeno Youkai. - Mas eu quero que você fique aqui durante a reunião.

Jaken o encarou sem entender, afinal de contas, Sesshoumaru jamais havia lhe pedido para participar destas reuniões. Dizia-se perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de tudo sozinho. Mas, agora iria ser diferente, ao menos nas reuniões que teria apenas com mulheres. Prometera a sua Companheira que não ficaria mais sozinho com mulher alguma, e assim o faria.

Toda a promessa que fazia, ele cumpria. Sua honra o obrigava a isso. Por isso, sempre pensava dez vezes antes de prometer algo. Poderiam condená-lo por tudo, mas ninguém jamais poderia contestar aquele aspecto de seu caráter.

# Não estou com paciência hoje. - disse, apenas para fazer com que o Youkai o parasse de encará-lo daquela maneira irritante. - E quero que você anote tudo o que eu mandar. - acrescentou.

Jaken fez um gesto de afirmação, e deixou a sala para imediatamente voltar acompanhado de uma Youkai Loba de cabelos vermelhos. Ayame Akawa era uma das últimas Youkais Lobo da tribo do Sul. Uma tribo, que antigamente controlava todos os outros Youkais desta raça, e que atualmente se transformara em uma das famílias mais ricas entre os Youkais. Família rica, com o qual, Kouga estava tentando se unir.

Levantou-se apenas para cumprimentá-la. E enquanto se sentava e a observava fazer o mesmo, Jaken tratou de servir um cálice da bebida para cada um deles.

# Sei que temos um encontro daqui a uma semana, mas achei melhor passar aqui para lhe entregar esses documentos. – Ayame foi direto ao ponto. Uma das qualidades que Sesshoumaru mais gostava nela. – Vou viajar hoje e apenas voltarei na madrugada de quinta.

Sesshoumaru pegou os documentos que ela lhe estendia, e começou a analisá-los com atenção.

# Este Sesshoumaru soube que acabou de chegar de uma viagem.

Ayame fez uma careta. Um gesto que ele se acostumara a vê-la fazer, sem se preocupar. Afinal, não era segredo para ninguém que ela odiava ouvi-lo falar em terceira pessoa. Ela mesma, adorava lhe dizer isso sempre que possuía a chance de fazê-lo.

"É nisso que dá, deixar que eles avancem para o lado pessoal."

Lembrou-se. Ayame apenas passara a agir daquele modo; demonstrando que não sentia medo algum dele, depois que eles tiveram um relacionamento relâmpago há quase seis anos atrás.

# Sim! Mas tenho de viajar novamente. – deitou a cabeça no ombro, o encarando com atenção. – Na verdade era para vovô fazer esta viagem. Mas, não sei se você ficou sabendo, ele não anda muito bem de saúde ultimamente. Então eu tenho de fazer essa viagem. – Ela sorriu, enquanto ele virava as folhas durante a leitura. – Está tudo certo?

# Sim! – Sesshoumaru largou os documentos. – Foi apenas para isso que veio até aqui?

Ayame sorriu, e negou levemente com a cabeça antes de tomar um gole da bebida servida por Jaken. Se fosse apenas para entregar aqueles documentos, ela teria enviado um de seus criados para fazê-lo, assim teria mais tempo livre para se programar para sua viagem.

# Queria ver você com meus próprios olhos.

O tom divertido na voz da ruiva, o fez compreender imediatamente sobre o que se tratava. E ao revirar os olhos, ouviu a Youkai rir.

# Perdoe-me, Sesshoumaru. – anunciou, respirando profundamente, durante a tentativa de ficar séria novamente. – Mas eu realmente nunca imaginei ver o dia em que você se casaria. Especialmente com uma adolescente Humana.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram e ela sorriu, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, para estudá-lo com atenção. Ayame não era tola. A mulher Youkai não era PHD em mais de três áreas por nada.

# Você não tem o cheiro dela em seu corpo, Sesshoumaru. Não como os casados têm. – ela disse, seus olhos brilhando de uma forma que o irritou. – O que foi? Depois que se casou ela não lhe deixou mais tocá-la?

# Este Sesshoumaru não tem de lhe dar explicações, Ayame. – rosnou. – A vida pessoal, deste Sesshoumaru e sua Companheira, apenas é de interesse deste Sesshoumaru e sua Companheira.

# Por Kami, Sesshoumaru! – ela gemeu fazendo uma careta. – Pare de usar esse tempo verbal, pelo amor de Kami! – torceu o nariz. – Não me diga que sua Companheira suporta lhe ouvir falar em terceira pessoa? Não faça isso pois eu sei que é mentira. Isso é irritante. Não sei como você ainda não se deu conta de que não faço isso tudo apenas para lhe irritar. Cruzes. – forçou um estremecimento.

O InuYoukai estreitou os olhos, e ela sorriu. Ayame não era facilmente intimidada por ele, afinal de contas se conheciam desde pequenos. Ela largou a taça sobre a mesa e se inclinou em direção a ele. Os olhos exóticos o estudando com muita atenção.

# Você não queria, não é? – ela sussurrou. – Foi o seu Youkai quem decidiu tudo. E agora está querendo puni-lo, se mantendo afastada dela. – ajeitou sua postura, encostando-se na cadeira, estreitando os olhos. – Ela lhe seduziu ou foi o contrário? – umedeceu os lábios com a língua. – Não… acho que não foi ela. Se assim o fosse, você teria o cheiro dela em seu corpo. A não ser que fosse muito tolo.

Os olhos dourados se estreitaram, passando imediatamente por Jaken, antes de voltar para Ayame. O pequeno Youkai mexeu na gola da camisa que vestia e virou o rosto para o lado, enquanto cobria os ouvidos com fones onde informações eram ditas em volume alto. Ele estava com Sesshoumaru a tempo o suficiente para saber o significado de cada um de seus olhares.

# Devo entender que foi você quem tomou a iniciativa? – ela estreitou os olhos, colocando a mão no queixo. – Eu acertei, não acertei? – sorriu sob o olhar dele. – Eu sabia que tinha algo errado nesta história. Até mesmo o idiota do Kouga está certo disto.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru se tornou ainda mais séria. Ele sabia muito bem o que Kouga achava, afinal o próprio Youkai havia tentado o irritar com seus questionamentos. Terminou de beber toda sua bebida e olhou para a Ayame, tendo certeza de que ela já havia descoberto a verdade. E que de nada adiantaria tentar convencê-la do contrário. A ausência do cheiro de Kagome em seu corpo, era um fator que ia contra ele.

# Não se preocupe, não contarei nada a ninguém. – garantiu. – Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Apenas fiquei intrigada com isso, e especialmente com tudo o que a mídia ficou jogando nas suas costas. Você sabe que meus tios começaram o relacionamento deles de forma anormal. Os dois se odiavam e ele acabou a marcando. - franziu a testa. - Eles ainda se odeiam, mas isto não vem ao caso. – mordeu o lábio. – Estou impressionada em ver que a família dela não fez reclamações.

Sesshoumaru continuou em silêncio. Não iria comentar absolutamente nada a respeito de sua relação com Kagome, mesmo que Ayame estivesse demonstrando saber da verdade por detrás disto.

Ayame sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, ao notar que não conseguiria arrancar nada dele. Mas imediatamente, ficou séria. Os olhos, se voltando para ele, com um pouco de preocupação.

# Espero que não esteja pensando que sou uma cobra, Sesshoumaru. – falou com simplicidade. – Uma dessas, que vive ao seu redor, esperando o momento certo para lhe agarrar e destruir seus ossos poderosos e charmosos. Como Kagura é. – deitou a cabeça para o lado. – Sou sua amiga. – fez uma careta. – Não uma das muitas mulheres que você levou para cama, e estão frustradas por não conseguirem lhe agarrar.

# Este Sesshoumaru sabe que não é uma dessas. – anunciou com seriedade. – Mas existem coisas que apenas devem ficar entre mim e Kagome.

A Youkai sorriu com leveza, e ajeitou a posição de sua cabeça. Uma atitude que Sesshoumaru tentou ignorar.

# Estou louca para conhecer sua Companheira. – comentou. – Pessoalmente, quero dizer. Ela é tão bonita quanto aparenta ser nos jornais? Acredito que sim. – respondeu, sabendo que ele não diria nada. – Você jamais escolheria uma companheira se ela realmente não fosse uma jóia rara. Mas, quero saber mais sobre a personalidade dela. – um sorriso, que desagradou o Youkai, surgiu nos lábios dela. – Afinal… para impedir que um homem como você, a leve para cama… mais uma vez… ela deve ter personalidade. Não são todas que conseguem se controlar durante seu jogo de sedução.

# Está passando por uma linha perigosa, Ayame. – Sesshoumaru alertou. Os olhos dourados quase desaparecendo por de trás das pálpebras. Mas, a Youkai não pareceu se preocupar com esse fato. – Este Sesshoumaru não irá tolerar esse tipo de comentário.

# Kami! – fez uma careta. – Não estou contestando sua virilidade, Sesshoumaru. Apenas estou admirada com a força de vontade de sua Companheira. Eu sei muito bem o que você é capaz de fazer. Ou você se esqueceu disto? – sorriu de forma sensual, apenas para irritá-lo ainda mais.

Entretanto, o Youkai apenas girou os olhos em sinal de irritação. Ele não tinha como negar nenhuma das palavras de Ayame. Kagome Higurashi era sim, uma jóia rara. Além de ser a única Miko, provavelmente, existente, tudo nela era único. Desde seu cheiro, a atiçá-lo de forma louca, até a forma como ela se comportava. Afinal de contas, realmente era um fato que nenhuma mulher resistia a ele por tanto tempo. Não como a menina, a nem sequer deixar uma pequena brecha, lhe permitindo se aproximar para beijá-la.

# Você vai conhecê-la, Ayame. – anunciou com seriedade, depois de um tempo. – No jantar que teremos daqui a uma semana. Kagome estará lá, e você poderá conhecê-la.

Ayame sorriu, satisfeita.

# Ficarei feliz com isso. Poderemos trocar algumas impressões. E quem sabe eu não lhe ajudo com ela, contando a respeito de seu lado doce e carinhoso? – ela riu, e se levantou da cadeira, com pressa, ao notar o olhar que ele lhe dirigiu.

# Não brinque com sua sorte, Ayame. – ele mandou, a observando caminhar até a porta.

A ruiva ajeitou o vestido, e em seguida passou a mão nos cabelos, como se o desafiasse a se levantar e ir até ela, castigá-la por ousar dizer aquelas coisas. Mas Sesshoumaru não moveu um músculo. Ao contrário de Jaken, que virara apenas os olhos, em sua direção, obviamente intrigado com o que havia sido dito.

# Nunca brinco. – sorriu, e abriu a porta da maneira mais formal que conseguiu. – Tchau, Sesshoumaru. Até o jantar.

# Tchau. – ele disse enquanto ela saia, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

A porta se fechou com um suave click, e Jaken finalmente tirou os fones dos ouvidos, antes de ir até a mesa para escutar as ordens de Sesshoumaru. Ao menos a visita de Ayame havia conseguido lhe tirar da mente, os pensamentos que constantemente lhe atormentavam a mente.

* * *

Ai que lindo... Sesshy comprando presentinhos para K-chan! *It's loooove*

hehehehe este foi mais um capítulo de LM para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado! E não se preocupe... desta vez... o jantar de Sesshy e K-chan não vai para o espaço. :P K-chan não irá dormir! Okparei. :P

Como tenho que correr *literalmente* pois tenho de almoçar e voltar para a tortu- ops... trabalho. Vou fazer jogo rápido!

**\o/ **Obrigada a todas que me mandara reviews! Adorei todas elas, e fico feliz que estejam gostando de Lady Mine!

**T-T** Ultimamente estou sofrendo de dores crônicas de cabeça *ninguém merece* então anda sendo meio difícil de escrever. tenho ido trabalhar totalmente dopada. Cheguei a marcar o médico, mas advinhem? Desmarcaram a bendida consulta no dia! T-T O ditocujo do médico teve de viajar. Pense na... raiva. Agora só dia 20. **¬¬' **Então...... por causa disso, MDP vai demorar um pouquinho. Por causa de sua história complexa, eu tenho que estar + ou - bem das idéias para escrevê-la. *Sem contar que... sério gente... é difícil de mais escrever sem Kagome... estou descobrindo isso agora. :P

Mas em fim... Por hoje é só!

Agradeço a todos por continuarem me aturando! :P

Mandem reviews e até o próximo capítulo.

Beijokas!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Opa! Olha eu aqui!!! Com mais um capítulo de LM para vocês!**

**hehehehehehe**

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer que no momento... minha vida anda totalmente enrolada. Como se não me bastasse as enchaquecas que estou conseguindo controlar aos poucos... colocando na mesa aquela frase bem conhecida *tudo ainda pode ficar pior* - entrou água no meu ouvido enquanto dava aula de natação... e imaginem o que aconteceu? Pois é... estou com o ouvido defeituoso no momento - ouvindo as turbinas de um avião soarem nele e me ajudando a ter mais dor de cabeça - e ninguém da emergencia do hospital pôde me ajudar. Terei de esperar até quarta feira para uma consulta com o otorrino. *como é que um hospital só tem UM otorrino?... affs

_Ps.: é otorrino e não oftalmo... foi um pequeno lapso! ¬¬' para ver como estou bem das idéias. Desculpa ai!!! :P_

Tirando isso... está tudo as mil maravilhas. =D Já estou conseguindo controlar as enchaquecas... pelo menos com isso os médicos conseguiram me ajudar. E sem a necessidade de uma injeção que me deixaria totalmente doidona. *Comprimido é uma coisa... injeção é outra completamente diferente. Sério... essas coisas me deixam mais surtada do que já sou. *FATO*

Quanto a MDP, não se preocupem... um dia ela sai. *Shame on me* Sério... Já apaguei e reescrevi, insatisfeita, umas duas vezes. Mas acho que consegui chegar a uma conclusão boa. =D *Aleluia*

Opa... bem... não vou mais enrolar vocês!

Boa leitura!

E atééé!

Espero que gostem.

Beijokas.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte\**

ღ

Kagome puxou o ar com força, enquanto ajeitava o corpo na cadeira de praia, à beira da piscina. E sua face se torceu em uma careta, ao sentir o movimento em seu ventre. Tocou a barriga, que parecia mostrar quatro meses de gestação, e fechou os olhos, deixando-se relaxar.

Depois de uma manhã inteira de exames e check-ups, para verificar se tudo estava bem com sua saúde e de seu filho, finalmente fora liberada pelo médico e chegara em casa, minutos antes. E logo após ter tomado um banho, vestido uma roupa leve, decidira que era uma boa idéia deitar na sombra da piscina, e aproveitar a brisa suava que soprava.

_"Relaxamento absoluto e descanso sempre que possível."_

Havia dito o médico depois de verificar os resultados de uma parte dos exames que fizera. E, após analisar outro grupo de exames, ele sugerira mais uma série de cuidados, e lhe receitara medicamentos especiais. Remédios que Kaede já havia saído para comprar, juntamente à Kikyou.

Respirou profundamente, e novamente sentiu o movimento no ventre.

O médico dissera, que no geral, estava tudo bem com a criança. Mesmo que ele não houvesse conseguido ter uma boa visão do bebê, através do avançado equipamento de ultra-sonografia, ele garantira que o bebê estava saudável. Mas dissera que provavelmente seria impossível saber o sexo do bebê até o dia de seu nascimento. Havia uma densa camada ao redor de seu filho, o proibindo de alcançá-lo corretamente com o ultra-som. Camada esta, que ele acreditava ser consequência dos poderes de Miko dela, a protegerem o bebê de qualquer ameaça; interna ou externa. Algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes, afinal de contas, ela era a primeira Miko que enfrentava o processo de gravidez com as vantagens da tecnologia.

_"Esse é o problema de ser única." _Pensou com desgosto, levantando um pouco a coluna, como se este simples gesto, fosse fazer a dor que sentia na lombar, passar.

Abriu os olhos e virou o rosto em direção a piscina. Nunca havia perguntado, mas tinha quase certeza que o lado menos profundo dela, deveria cobrir-lhe a cabeça com facilidade. Aproximara-se um pouco da borda, pensando em sentar-se ali e colocar o pé dentro d'água, mas a simples idéia de que a piscina era profunda demais, a fizera recuar. Não sabia nadar. Nunca aprendera. E seu pai não fizera questão de tentar lhe afastar deste medo. Quando pequena havia caído na piscina e quase morrera afogada. Desde então, não se atrevia a chegar muito perto de uma piscina como aquela.

Alisou a barriga e sorriu. Izayoi ficara triste ao receber a noticia de que não teriam o sexo do bebê, mas tudo passara assim que ela entrara no carro, e começara a discutir em como decoraria o quarto com cores que serviria para ambos os sexos. Algo que ela faria assim que conseguisse um tempo em sua agenda de compromissos. Ela prometera: assim que pudesse voltar a Tóquio, a levaria para as compras. E enquanto isso, pediu para que se ocupasse com mais de duas dúzias de encartes com roupas, decorações e móveis de bebês.

Izayoi deveria estar satisfeita. Conseguia ver isto nos olhos dela. Afinal de contas, estava mostrando um pouco de entusiasmo com a possibilidade de ter um filho. Kikyou e ela trocaram olhares cúmplices e felizes quando a ouviram dizer o que realmente gostaria de ter no quarto do bebê.

Será que o amaria como uma mãe deve amar um filho?

Mordeu o lábio, ao sentir o bebê se mover em sua barriga. Era incrível saber que ele já era capaz de se comunicar daquela forma. Incrível ver que ele mostrava saber exatamente o que se passava ao seu redor, mesmo que ainda não soubesse o que era o mundo. E era ainda mais incrível saber, que nem mesmo para ela, ele se permitia aparecer.

Mulheres Miko eram capazes de dizer o sexo de seus filhos ou dos de outros, antes mesmo do nascimento. Mas ela não conseguia fazer isso. Já se concentrara, como os livros que lera quando criança, mandavam fazer, mas não via nada. Apenas se confundia. Segundos achando que era um menino e no outro, podendo jurar que sentia a energia de uma menina. Isto é, não tinha nada.

Nem mesmo o bom olfato de Inuyasha, e provavelmente de Sesshoumaru, conseguia lhe dar uma resposta. E, mesmo que Sesshoumaru fosse capaz de descobrir acreditava que ele jamais lhe contaria. Ele não se interessava pela criança.

Era fato que ele estava agindo de uma forma inesperada. A fazendo se sentir extremamente confortável, como se, eles sempre houvessem sido bons amigos. Mas ela ainda podia perceber o ressentimento que ele tinha pela criança. Fazia quatro semanas que ele se comportava, como se a gravidez não existisse.

_"Acredito que isto, se tratando de Sesshoumaru, deva ser um grande avanço."_

Torceu o nariz. O cheiro enjoativo e medicinal acabara de chegar ao seu olfato, vindo da cozinha. E gemeu frustrada. Antes de deixá-la em casa, Izayoi havia passado em uma loja de ervas e comprado algumas – cujo nome nem se atrevera a perguntar. – e agora, obviamente, uma das cozinheiras estava lhe preparando um dos chás receitados pelo médico, a mando de Izayoi ou Kaede.

# É… eu também não gosto disso. – sussurrou, levando a mão até seu ventre, ao sentir o bebê se mexer em sinal de desagrado. – Mas acho que teremos de beber isto de qualquer modo.

Já havia se acostumado com o fato de tudo parecer mais cheiroso ou não, de acordo com a vontade de seu bebê. Aquelas semanas, onde passara a rejeitar coisas que adorava e a aceitar algumas coisas que detestava, lhe fizeram se acostumar a esta alteração. Mas, estava louca para que tudo passasse. Realmente não gostava de sentir tudo aquilo, quatro vezes mais que o normal.

Isto, sem contar nas mudanças naturais que uma mulher sofria durante a gravidez. Estava comendo muito mais do que acreditaria necessitar. E embora se sentisse terrivelmente inchada e pesada, não havia engordado mais do que previsto. Sua barriga, de aparentes quatro meses, pesava menos do que a de algumas mulheres.

Umedeceu os lábios e ajeitou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Já estava ansiosa para a hora do jantar, e este ainda nem deveria estar sendo preparado ainda. O sol ainda brilhava alto no céu, e Sesshoumaru obviamente iria demorar horas para voltar do trabalho.

Abriu os olhos e olhou contrariada para a piscina, ao sentir o sono lhe atacar. Fazia mais de uma semana que não dormia direito. Sonhos a acordavam mais de duas vezes durante a noite. Sonhos que passara a tratar como pesadelos, por conta da angústia que eles lhe transmitiam. E ainda havia aquele sonho: sonho em que Sesshoumaru se encontrava a sua frente; abaixado e segurando suas mãos. Mãos que estavam em seu colo, coberto pelo tecido de um vestido branco.

Mas, de tudo, o que mais lhe perturbava era a forma como os olhos dourados a encaravam. Não havia desprezo neles, nem ao menos o frio que se acostumara a ver. Neles, haviam dor; sofrimento e, se não estivesse errada, culpa.

# Sesshoumaru não sente culpa.

Sussurrou para si mesma, se lembrando do primeiro encontro deles, depois que ele a engravidara. Os olhos deles, mesmo ali, eram frios, cheios de desprezo e tantos outros sentimentos. Todos eles, longe da culpa. Afinal, no ponto de vista dele, ela era a culpada por toda aquela situação. Entretanto, era um fato, que talvez, apenas talvez, ele houvesse parado de culpá-la. Suas atitudes para com ela, lhe diziam isso. Se ainda a culpasse, ele a ignoraria, ou estaria enganada?

Pressionou a ponte do nariz. E assim que tornou a abrir os olhos, engoliu a vontade que teve de praguejar. Uma das cozinheiras estava parada a sua frente, segurando uma bandeja com apenas uma caneca, de onde vinha um cheiro irritante nauseante.

# Desculpe-me, Kagome-sama. – a moça disse em tom baixo. – Mas Izayoi-sama nos ligou e mandou que lhe preparássemos esse chá.

Estendeu-lhe a bandeja, para que pegasse a caneca. E, com uma careta ajeitou sua postura na cadeira, para pegar a caneca. Torceu o nariz, sentindo seu filho reclamar, quando levou o chá até os lábios, a fim de prová-lo e verificar se o gosto era tão ruim quanto o cheiro.

# Isso é ruim demais! – queixou-se, estendendo o braço para manter a caneca o mais longe possível. – O que é isso?

# Uma erva medicinal. – disse a cozinheira, olhando assustada para ela. – Izayoi-sama disse que este é um dos remédios que o Doutor passou que para a Senhora tomar todos os dias.

_"Todos os dias?"_ Kagome gemeu em pensamento, antes de olhar para o líquido esverdeado, como se ele fosse seu inimigo. _"O Doutor disse que necessito disso." _Levou a mão ao ventre, ao sentir o terrível enjôo._ "Que necessitamos disso." _Pensou, enquanto prendia a respiração, e virava todo o conteúdo da caneca, de uma vez. Bebê-lo rapidamente seria melhor do que se torturar de gole em gole.

Assim que terminou entregou a caneca para a cozinheira e fez cara feia, tentando não se lembrar que aquele era apenas um dos remédios que teria de tomar diariamente. Ao menos até seu médico dizer o contrário.

# Segundo Izayoi-sama, você deverá tomar esse chá todos os dias, trinta minutos antes de seu lanche da tarde. – recitou a jovem.

_"Lembro-me de ter ouvido o médico dizer algo a este respeito…_" pensou, unindo as sobrancelhas. Vagamente, também se lembrava de ouvi-lo falar a respeito dos remédios que ela teria de tomar, assim que acordasse, depois do café-da-manhã, antes e depois do almoço e jantar e antes de se deitar. _"Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não sofrer uma overdose ou acabar viciada."_

Engoliu a saliva e sentiu-se estremecer. O gosto terrível do medicamento ainda estava em sua boca.

# Será que pode me trazer algo salgado? – pediu à cozinheira, sabendo que apenas assim iria conseguir se livrar do gosto terrível que o medicamento deixara. – Esse gosto está começando a me fazer mal.

# Vou trazer um dos biscoitinhos que Kaede mandou preparar. – anunciou, mas parou e não foi a lugar algum quando se virou em direção a entrada da casa. Seu olhar demonstrando o choque.

Kagome fez um muxoxo e se moveu, a fim de ver o que a surpreendera, e sentira o choque tomar conta de sua própria face, ao ver o homem que acabara de atravessar o portal, segurando um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas, nos braços. Um buquê, que cobria a metade de cima do homem, e que, ela sabia, significava problemas.

Levantou. E, lentamente, se aproximou do entregador, a equilibrar as rosas em um dos braços, enquanto erguia uma prancheta para ler as informações no papel.

# Entrega para a Senhorita Kagome Higurashi. – ele leu, e em seguida olhou desesperado para ela. Como se estivesse a implorar, que lhe dissesse que ela era quem ele queria ver.

Kagome fez um gesto irritado com as mãos, pegando a prancheta para assinar seu nome, antes de devolvê-la para o rapaz. Entretanto, ao contrário do que ele desejava, não pegou as rosas e nem ordenou para que o fizessem. Rápida, a moça pegou o cartão no meio das flores e sua cara demonstrou desagrado ao ver de quem elas vinham.

_"Naraku!"_

Olhou irritada para as rosas, enquanto amassava o cartão e sentia o bebê reclamar, por sua ansiedade. Desde o encontro deles no baile de caridade, ele a estava perseguindo. Ligações, mensagens e presentinhos inconvenientes, que ela tinha certeza, serem enviados numa tentativa de atiçar um conflito entre ela e Sesshoumaru.

# Leve essas flores embora. – mandou, ao entregador, empurrando o papelzinho amassado por entre as flores. – Suma com elas!

Sesshoumaru poderia não morrer de amores por ela, mas ainda era um Youkai excepcionalmente possessivo. E como tal, não iria gostar de saber que outro homem a estava cortejando. Como havia demonstrado ao encontrá-la, uma vez, com Houjyou.

_"Especialmente se este homem ignora talmente o fato de eu ser Senhora e não Senhorita."_

# Mas o que irei fazer com elas? – ele questionou, transtornado.

Deu-lhe as costas, e sentiu o sangue gelar, assim que viu, Sesshoumaru parado na outra entrada para a piscina. Os olhos dourados estavam incrivelmente frios, e viajavam dela até as rosas nos braços do homem, que era agilmente empurrado para fora pela jovem cozinheira.

_"Ótimo!"_ pensou com desgosto, antes de passar a mão no rosto. Sesshoumaru tinha de tirar justamente àquele dia para sair cedo do escritório, e voltar para casa no momento em que mandava o entregador sumir com as flores.

Já aprendera a distinguir cada um dos olhares que o Youkai constantemente lançava. E aquele, era evidentemente um dos que indicava problemas. Ele, aparentemente, parecia cego. Como se não houvesse visto nada ao seu redor. Deu um passo a frente, sabendo que seria inútil correr, e observou as sobrancelhas dele se unirem, antes de seus olhos se fixarem nela.

# Não sabia que ia chegar cedo. – comentou.

# Quem te mandou rosas?

_"Ótimo!"_

Sesshoumaru foi direto ao assunto, o tom excessivamente frio, deixando claro que não teria chances de tentar amenizar a situação. Apostava que era justamente aquilo, o que Naraku queria. Um briga séria entre eles.

Comprimiu os lábios, mas não se moveu. Atitude que não pareceu agradar ao Youkai.

# Quem foi que lhe mandou rosas, Kagome?

A voz saiu violentamente fria, enquanto ele se aproximava. E Kagome quase não conseguiu controlar o impulso de recuar. Não queria dar a ele, a vantagem de saber que poderia assustá-la.

# Kagome? – parou a poucos passos de distância. – Você quer que eu vá atrás daquele homem e descubra da minha maneira?

# Está bem. – Kagome franziu a testa e mordeu o lábio, dando-se por rendida. – Foi Naraku que as mandou. – respondeu, e olhou-o contrariada, quando os olhos dele tornaram-se um pouco avermelhados.

# Este Sesshoumaru pensava que tinha deixado claro, que quer você longe de outros homens. Especialmente Naraku.

# Deixou bastante claro. – sussurrou, inclinando o corpo um pouco para o lado. Uma tentativa de fazer o incômodo na coluna, passar. – Estou os evitando. Mas não tenho como evitar que me mandem flores. Não tenho culpa se um de seus conhecidos é um bastardo arrogante.

Houve silêncio entre eles. Mas Kagome não se atreveu a dar sinal de querer sair dali. O brilho nos olhos dele sugeria que a conversa ainda não havia acabado, e se lhe desse as costas, apenas iria conseguir piorar as coisas.

# Desde quando ele está lhe enviando presentes?

_"Kami!"_

Kagome pensou com desgosto, sentindo o bebê se mover incomodado em seu ventre, e sabendo que uma guerra iria começar entre eles. Era justamente aquilo que temia. Sesshoumaru era prepotente e possessivo demais para deixar passar em branco, detalhes como aquele.

# Kagome?

# Desde o baile de caridade. – respondeu, torcendo os lábios.

# Por que não me contou? Por acaso anda gostando da atenção e dos presentes que ele tem lhe enviado?

# Como?

Sesshoumaru deu um passo à frente, e sem conseguir evitar, Kagome recuou, batendo com a perna, de leve, na cadeira de praia. Os olhos do Youkai, agora queimavam em irritação.

# Por acaso anda gostando das flores e das jóias que ele anda lhe mandando? Você tem usado o que ele tem lhe dado?

Kagome recuou novamente, colocando um braço diante do corpo, como se isso pudesse defendê-la de Sesshoumaru. E de uma forma estranha, ouvir que ele desconfiava dela a este ponto, não só lhe ofendeu como fez seu coração se comprimir.

# Por Kami! – conseguiu dizer, soltando o ar com força. – Como pode pensar nisso? Nem ao menos gosto de Naraku. Como ousa pensar que ando aceitando e usando presentes dele?

# Pois é exatamente isso o que está aparentando. – disse, entre dentes. – Por que não me contou?

# Posso cuidar disso sozinha. – rebateu, indicando a porta por onde o entregador havia saído. – Acho que você viu isso acontecer.

# Se tivesse cuidado disso, Naraku não estaria lhe mandando flores. – ele se calou e a encarou com seriedade. – O que mais ele lhe enviou?

# Não abri. – respondeu, se lembrando de todas as caixas fechadas que mandara os entregadores jogarem no lixo. – É uma ofensa você acreditar no contrário.

# É uma ofensa você ficar recebendo presentes de outros homens e não contar nada a mim.

# Pa-

Sesshoumaru deu mais um passo a frente, e antes que ela pudesse fugir, agarrou-a pelos braços, a trazendo para perto dele. Kagome estremeceu. Entretanto, todos os seus medos desapareceram ao notar que as mãos eram suaves ao redor de seus braços.

Ele não iria machucá-la.

Por enquanto.

# Você é minha! E não vou tolerar ver o que é meu, admirar presentes de outro.

_**Tsuziki...**_

* * *

Opa! Vamos parar este capítulo por aqui!

Gostaram dele?

hehehehe ainda estou terminando o próximo momento. Pois é... Naraku conseguiu afetar Sesshoumaru e agora os dois estão a um passo de começarem uma briga. A primeira briga de casal deles.

O que será que vai acontecer?

Agora as reviews:

Gostaria de agradecer à - **Aninha **/** Emmi T. Black **/ **Marcia **/ **Srta. Ka** / **Nami-chan Vampire** / **Nai **/ **Thays **/ **HP **/ **G4bi**

Obrigada a todas!!! =D

Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

T.B.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Nota tardia da Autora: 18/03/10.**

Não é nada sério! Serinho... hehehehehe Acontece que me mandaram uma review por e-mail... por algo que simplesmente desconheço e a pessoa não se identificou. Eu gostaria muito de saber quem é.

Então... por favor... Quem a escreveu poderia me mandar uma Review por aqui mesmo se identificando? Ficaria grata!

A review é o seguinte e foi enviada dia 10 de março.

_"Oi! sabes encontrei a sua fanc. (lady mine)por acaso e fui ler e encantei com a historia eu _  
_ simplismente fiquei sem palavras...nao sei se ria ou se chorava porque é uma história realmente fascinante e cativante._  
_ Para ser sincera li duas vezes(isso já é um milagre pk eu não gosto de ler)._  
_ mas como pudeste parar o capitulo aí...(a chorarrrr e a desejar a tua cabeça cabeça ao mesmo tempo, mas mesmo k que eu _  
_ a tivesse não fazia nada pk eu quero que continue a escrever e facinar os leitores com as tuas maravilhosas escritas)_  
_ talves apartir de agora começo a ler mais... oh! tbm li os outros e amei, mas a minha preferida é LM._  
_ Por mim a LM que devia terminar primeiro e sei k talvez eu nao sou a unica a desejar isso(desculpa se tou a ser demasiado sincera)._  
_ Mas, enfim continue e não demora muito a postar...(apesar de eu não saber quanto tempo demoras a postar capitulos, pk há aqueles escritores que demora 2 meses a postar uum capitulo e assim acabo por desistir de ler)._  
_ mas conserteza eu não vou desistir da tua._  
_ BJS...ATE PROXIMO._"

Obrigada! Até mais.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Um\**

ღ

# Você é minha! Não vou tolerar ver o que é meu, admirar presentes de outro.

O tom possessivo e ameaçador a fez estremecer, ao mesmo tempo em que o bebê se movia em seu ventre.

# Não sou nenhum objeto! – disse irritada, tentando se livrar das mãos dele. Um movimento inútil, a resultar com ele a apertando mais e a trazendo ainda mais para perto dele.

# Você é minha! – repetiu, soltando um de seus braços, para segurar-lhe o queixo, a obrigando a olhá-lo. – E não gosto de dividir e muito menos ver outros cobiçarem o que me pertence.

Ela franziu a testa, o desafiando com os olhos. O brilho neles, fez o Youkai sorrir internamente, mesmo com todo o ódio que sentia por descobrir que outro homem a cortejava, e ela não lhe contara.

# Não sou sua propriedade. – virou a cabeça, tentando se livrar, e Sesshoumaru apertou ainda mais o seu queixo. – Me solte! – pediu.

# Pois é exatamente isso o que você é. – ele disse, sem se importar em atender aos pedidos dela. – A partir do momento em que se tornou minha Companheira, se tornou minha propriedade. A partir do momento em que completou o pacto comigo, se tornou minha. E não admito ver algo meu, adorando presente de terceiros. – Kagome olhou-o irritada. – Não há mais como voltar atrás, você é minha! – e a soltou. – Se acostume com isso.

Kagome comprimiu os lábios, e teria voado no pescoço dele para matá-lo, se tivesse certeza de que não faria acabaria fazendo mal ao seu filho. Bebê que tornara a se mover, indicando saber estar acontecendo um conflito entre os pais. Viu Sesshoumaru lhe dar as costas, indicando que encerrara a conversa.

Ele não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Não podia tratá-la como se fosse um objeto qualquer e depois se afastar, esquecendo-a, porque se cansara de impor seus desejos sobre ela.

E antes que pudesse evitar, sentiu todo o muro que construíra ao seu redor, desmoronar. Toda a frustração que andava escondendo, tentando apagar de seu íntimo, se libertou.

# Pare de agir assim! Pare de agir e falar como se toda essa situação fosse culpa minha. – gritou, o fazendo virar em sua direção. – Pare de ser um miserável infeliz.

Os olhos dourados a encararam incrédulos. Nunca ninguém havia cometido o erro ou tido a audácia de lhe gritar antes, da maneira como ela estava lhe gritando.

# Pare de me tratar como um de seus objetos, por que não o sou. Pare de jogar sobre mim, uma culpa que não é minha.

Sesshoumaru fez um som prepotente com os lábios.

# Não fui eu quem lhe atacou! – tornou a gritar, não se importando com o fato de ser ouvida pelos criados. – Não pedi isso para mim! Nada disso é culpa minha! – indicou a casa ao seu redor. – Eu não escolhi estar aqui. Não fui eu quem me engravidei. Portanto não ouse colocar a culpa em mim.

Deu mais um passo em direção a ele, ignorando o fato de ele poder lhe machucar fisicamente ou com suas palavras frias.

# Se você tivesse controlado seu maldito instinto Youkai, eu não estaria aqui!

Berrou, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a inundar seus olhos.

# Se você fosse tão poderoso quanto diz ser, eu estaria vivendo minha vida. Estaria me preocupando com os problemas de sempre. Não estaria sofrendo toda maldita manhã por causa de uma gravidez que eu não desejava. Que eu não programei e não desejo. Por sua causa, eu estou presa nesta casa. – bateu com o indicador no peito dele. – Por sua causa, meu pai se nega a vir me ver.

Respirou fundo, não se importando com o enjôo e nem com as pontadas dolorosas que lhe acometiam o ventre. Abaixou o braço, o olhando com raiva, e pedindo para que as lágrimas não caíssem.

# Seu pai não é problema meu.

# Como não? Ele lhe odeia mais do que chegou a odiar qualquer outro ser vivente. E para não ter de olhar ou pensar em você, ele está me evitando. Ele lhe odeia mais do que… - respirou fundo, desviando os olhos. – Você me roubou tudo, Sesshoumaru. – falou em tom baixo.

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu de seus olhos. E durante o tempo que ela tirou para pegar mais ar, Sesshoumaru não disse nada.

# Você roubou meus sonhos. Destruiu cada um deles por causa de uma loucura. – continuou. – Você roubou de mim o que toda as garotas sonham em entregar para o amor de sua vida, num momento especial.

Deu um passo a frente.

# Então pare de agir como se eu estivesse adorando a situação, e gostando ainda mais de receber esses malditos presentes, por que um bastardo infeliz quer lhe ver irado. Não se preocupe com sua droga de orgulho e ego, pois eu sei me comportar. Pare de agir como se fosse meu dono, pois você não é!

# Eu sou seu Companheiro. – ele disse. – Isto me torna seu proprietário.

# Vá para o _inferno_! - gritou o mais alto que pode. - Não sou propriedade de ninguém. Você é apenas um infeliz que tornou minha vida mais difícil do que já era. E eu te odeio por isso!

Uma pontada dolorosa atingiu-lhe no ventre, e suas mãos começarem a queimar como se estivessem expostas a brasas, girou no mesmo lugar, decidida a trancar-se no quarto.

# Se não queria isto, deveria ter se negado e ficado com o Hanyou.

# Ao contrário de você, tenho coração. Jamais faria Inuyasha e Kikyou pagar por um erro seu. – gritou, indicando-o com o dedo. – Seria muito fácil para você. - acusou. As lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. - Aposto que ficaria feliz, livre para ir para cama com qualquer vadia, enquanto minha irmã também tinha os sonhos dela minados. – riu sem humor. – Oh sim… seria perfeito para você. Tirando o fato de que seria deserdado.

O bebê se moveu, desta vez com mais intensidade, fazendo o ar lhe faltar e tudo ao seu redor oscilar. Entretanto, piscou e puxou o ar com força, tentando empurrar as dores para longe. Sentiu as mãos de Sesshoumaru se fecharem em seu braço e praguejou mentalmente. Ao puxá-la, em um movimento brusco, ele acabara por intensificar tudo o que já sofria.

# Não se atreva a erguer a voz para mim. – mandou, entredentes.

# Me solte!

# Acha que gosto de ter uma Humana ligada eternamente a mim? – questionou-lhe, segurando o queixo dela para manter o contato visual. – Acha que gosto de saber que meu herdeiro vai ser um Hanyou? Você acha que eu gosto desta situação?

# Me solte!

# De que jamais terei um herdeiro de quem me orgulhar, por causa desse seu sangue imundo Humano.

# Me solte! – ordenou, e puxou o braço com força. - Eu te odeio!

Sentiu o músculo e a articulação, reclamarem com a violência do gesto, mas ignorou aquilo, da mesma forma que ignorou a tontura e as pontadas insuportáveis que começaram a atingir-lhe o ventre. Tropeçou nos próprios pés por mais de duas vezes, mas conseguiu chegar em seu quarto, antes que Sesshoumaru decidisse que não haviam encerrado a discussão.

Bateu a porta do quarto e encostou-se nela, enquanto a trancava. E tão logo o fez, se viu deslizando em direção ao chão, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, devido a dor que se alastrava por seu corpo. Sentia como se agulhas estivessem penetrando em seu ventre e como se uma mão estivesse pressionando seu pulmão e diafragma.

Mordeu o lábio e abaixou os olhos para suas mãos. A cor vermelha apenas servia para deixar evidente o fato de que suas mãos pareciam estar pegando fogo. Fraca, rastejou até a cama e, com muito esforço, conseguiu se colocar de pé. Necessitava de frio. Muito frio. Necessitava tomar um banho frio.

...

Sesshoumaru quase foi incapaz de controlar a vontade de destruir tudo o que estava na sua frente. Era quase impossível controlar a raiva e a frustração que sentia.

Como Naraku se atrevia a dar em cima de quem lhe pertencia? Fechou a mão em um punho e praguejou mentalmente. Como Kagome se atrevera a gritar com ele daquela forma? Ninguém nunca havia feito isso, e muito menos, ninguém havia chegado perto de fazê-lo. Todos o temiam.

E por que diabos sentira como se alguém houvesse lhe atingido o peito com um soco, quando a vira olhá-lo com ódio e dizer que o odiava? Não queria, não deveria, sentir absolutamente nada por aquela pequena feiticeira, que transformara sua vida em um pequeno inferno.

# Merda! – xingou, olhando para a piscina.

Não queria ter iniciado uma discussão com ela. Não deveria tê-lo feito, quando sabia que a desarmonia entre os dois poderia gerar sérios problemas para a criança que a mulher carregava no ventre. Era sabido que o bebê, sentia tudo o que a mãe sentia, e sempre se revoltava durante as brigas dos pais, e tentava, de todo modo, chamar a atenção para si, e unir os pais novamente. E para isso, muitas vezes ele gerava dor à mãe. E, mesmo que tentasse negar a si mesmo, detestava pensar na idéia de vê-la sentir dor.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Não era para ele sentir aquele tipo de coisa. Aqueles sentimentos deveriam pertencer, única e exclusivamente, ao Humanos e Hanyou, criaturas que, devido a isto, eram mais fracas e mais inúteis.

Voltou os olhos para o chão, e pode ver um das pequenas folhas que caíram do buquê que Naraku enviara, quando o entregador saíra apressado na companhia da empregada.

Naraku pagaria por se atrever a cortejar sua Companheira. O Hanyou não fazia idéia de que acabara de assinar sua destruição. Não gostava de ver outros tentarem alcançar o que lhe pertencia, e muitos haviam sofrido por terem ousado fazê-lo. E Naraku não sairia ileso dessa. Sofreria mais do que todos os outros haviam sofrido. Afinal de contas, estavam falando de sua Companheira. Estavam tratando de um assunto, que – irritava-se ao pensar nisto – descontrolava-o e deixava-o sem chão.

Sim. Irritava-lhe, saber que a menina Humana, poderia desestabilizá-lo. Irritava-lhe saber que ela poderia fazê-lo perder o controle, como nenhuma outra pessoa conseguia.

Relaxou as mãos, assim que as unhas começaram a penetrar a carne da palma de sua mão. As ergueu diante do rosto, e ficou as analisando com cautela. Ainda podia sentir a pele quente de Kagome entre os dedos. Pele que, foi capaz de notar durante a briga, ia se tornando cada vez mais quente sob seu toque, como se ela estivesse com febre.

Havia tentado pesquisar sobre a saúde de Kagome. Mas, estranhamente, o histórico médico dela, parecia ser dez vezes mais seguro que os arquivos confidênciais da polícia.

_"E o Chichi-ue jamais contaria nada!"_ com desgosto, lembrou que o pai jamais o ajudaria com aquilo. E ele, Sesshoumaru, jamais imploraria para que o pai lhe contasse.

Girou no mesmo lugar, decidido a voltar para o quarto e lidar com Kagome mais tarde, quando ambos estivessem mais calmos. Assim também poderia arrumar um modo de contar-lhe que teria de sair para jantar com ele e dois sócios, no final de semana seguinte.

Entretanto, assim que pisou no primeiro degrau da escada, sentiu o ar lhe faltar e a marca de sua união com a Humana queimar de forma insuportável. Ouviu sua consciência Youkai gritar em sua mente, e antes que pudesse perceber, já havia arrombado a porta trancada do quarto de Kagome.

Pudera sentir a dor dela e a do filho que ela esperava. E a dor pareceu ainda pior ao notar que ela se encontrava desmaiada dentro da banheira. A água gelada transbordando para fora, havia coberto a cabeça dela, a afogando.

_"Não!"_

Sem pensar duas vezes, a arrancou da banheira, se sentando no chão encharcado, com ela em seus braços. A pele da jovem estava mais pálida que o usual, mas ao contrário do que imaginava, não estava gelada, e ela nem ao menos tremia de frio. Sua temperatura estava amena, assim como era a de todos os Humanos.

# Você não vai sair dessa assim! - afirmou.

Ela não respirava. E por consequência disso, o filho deles também não deveria estar respirando.

# Você não vai escapar de mim tão facilmente!

Ignorando o pudor e muitas outras coisas, deitou-a no chão, e arrancou-lhe o vestido. Um estranho desespero o atingindo ao ver a mancha vermelha que ia se alastrando pela barriga dela.

Espalmou a mão sobre o ventre dela e deixou que sua energia Youkai se concentrasse ali. Podia sentir que era o bebê quem lhe causara a falta de ar e o desmaio. Ele podia sentir isso, através da energia que vinha do bebê. Ele não gostara de saber que os pais brigaram e muito menos de ouvir a mãe dizer que o odiava.

# Merda!

Praguejou, deixando que sua energia Youkai tentasse alcançar o bebê e se inclinou sobre ela. Os lábios tocando os dela, em um beijo extremamente suavemente. Não se recordava se a beijara na noite em que a atacara, mas agora que o fizera, sentiu como se ela o houvesse enfeitiçado ainda mais, e se amaldiçoou. Não era para ela ser tão perfeita.

_"Tão perfeita a ponto deste Sesshoumaru não querer deixá-la!"_

Kagome puxou o ar com violência, e seu corpo formou um arco, antes que ela começasse a se debater nos braços de Sesshoumaru, como se estivesse tentando se livrar de alguém que a queria sequestrar. Os sons que abandonavam seus lábios eram gemidos de dor e de desespero, algo que, mesmo não querendo, o havia ferido.

# Se acalme, Kagome. – pediu, segurando os braços dela, a fim de impedir que ela lhe atingisse com tapas, enquanto ofegava, e lamentava, por causa da dor. – Se acalme! Só assim a dor passará! Se acalme, e o bebê se acalma. – ele mandou, prendendo os braços dela no chão molhado, ao lado de sua cabeça.

Revelando-se atordoada, Kagome soltou um grito de desespero e começou a tossir.

# Passou! Você está segura agora. Nada vai lhe machucar. Está tudo bem… foi só o bebê, se queixando por nossa briga. Ele está agitado. – ela gemeu e fechou os olhos com força.

Por um momento, ele acreditou que ela fosse começar a chorar ou simplesmente perder os sentidos novamente. Mas isto não aconteceu. Depois de tossir mais três vezes, ela parou de se mover, e respirou profundamente pelo nariz, duas vezes, antes de abrir os olhos. E Sesshoumaru quase a odiou, quando os olhos azuis voltaram a encará-lo.

Como ela era capaz de afetá-lo daquela maneira? Como ele poderia sentir que estava sendo afogado, apenas pelo fato de olhá-la nos olhos?

_"Merda!"_

A pele sob suas mãos esfriou de forma brusca, causando-lhe uma especie de choque. A temperatura do corpo delicado e feminino caindo, numa resposta tardia ao fato de que ela estivera submersa sobre a água gelada. Abaixou o olhar até o ventre dela, e quase suspirou em alívio ao ver a mancha vermelha, ir ao poucos desaparecendo, deixando a pele alva e intacta.

_"Ótimo!"_

# Viu? Não disse? Era só você se acalmar, que tudo passaria. – a testa feminina se franziu.

Sesshoumaru a soltou, temendo suas próprias reações àquele alivio, mas não se afastou o suficiente. Sentia seu próprio corpo temer, como consequência do susto, e maldisse-se por isso. Não era para se desesperar. E muito menos deveria deixar essa emoção transparecer.

# Os filhos dos Youkai sentem tudo o que acontece entre a mãe e o pai. - anunciou, desejando se livrar daquelas sensações. - Ele se agitou com a nossa discussão.

Kagome mordeu o lábio e moveu os dedos, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ainda possuia os movimentos deles, mas não alterou sua posição. E, naquele momento, olhando para a face dela, Sesshoumaru notou o pequeno corte que ela tinha na testa, do lado direito.

# Onde se machucou? – ele questionou, tocando o ferimento, com um dos dedos.

# Esqueci que havia deixado a porta do armário aberta. – sussurrou, estremecendo sobre o toque dele.

Sesshoumaru manteve os olhos fixos nos dela, por mais alguns segundos, antes de abaixar o olhar e examinar o corpo dela. Ali, deitada no chão frio e coberto de água, ela não parecia em nada com a mulher que a poucos minutos estivera lhe gritando. Ali, ela parecia um fino cristal que por pouco não se estraçalhara em mil pedaços.

_"Algo que se quebrar, não tem mais concerto."_

E então, seus olhos se estreitaram e os dentes se trincaram. Os punhos dela e os braços – nos locais onde ele, mais cedo, a segurara. – estavam roxos. Ele não a havia segurado com tanta força assim, para marcá-la daquele modo. Mesmo em meio a sua raiva, não havia se permitido a exercer força para machucá-la. Era extremamente desonroso um Youkai machucar sua Companheira.

# Não lhe segurei com tanta força. – afirmou em voz alta, querendo convencer-se e lembra-se disto. – Por que está marcada? – seus olhos dourados se encontraram com os dela.

Kagome piscou e virou o rosto em busca das marcas, antes de voltar a encará-lo. Mordeu o lábio e, inalou o ar com força antes de se forçar a ficar sentada. Seu cabelo colou em suas costas nuas e água escorreu, trançando um caminho por sua coluna e lhe fazendo estremecer.

# Minha pele é clara demais. – murmurou em resposta, franzindo a testa e olhando para a água que tomava todo o banheiro. – Qualquer coisa me machuca demais. – ergueu os olhos, e alisou o punho marcado. – Você não me segurou com tanta força. – encerrou, e seu corpo começou levemente a tremer.

# Maldição! – Sesshoumaru se levantou, pegou uma toalha e a envolveu no tecido felpudo, antes de forçá-la a ficar de pé, sustentando-a com seu corpo. – Apenas queria segurá-la… e não machucá-la.

Ele não fazia idéia da razão pelo qual estava se explicando para a Humana. As palavras abandonavam seus lábios, como se seu corpo houvesse sido possuído por outra pessoa. Ele, Sesshoumaru, não devia explicações para ninguém, muito menos para uma criaturinha Humana. Ele, o grande Sesshoumaru, jamais havia se preocupado com nenhuma mulher que não fosse sua mãe. Mas ali estava ele agora, passando a toalha na cabeça de Kagome, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer o frio dela passar.

# Tudo bem! – Kagome sussurrou, enquanto seu queixo começava a bater. Abraçou-se, e seus olhos encontraram seu vestido, rasgado, no chão. – Você… você… - olhou-o. – tirou minhas roupas?

Sesshoumaru fez um som debochado pelos lábios, antes de deixar que um pequeno sorriso surgisse neles.

# Necessitava ter acesso a pele de sua barriga. – ele disse, envolvendo os ombros dela com a toalha. – Para transmitir calma ao nosso filho, eu tenho que lhe tocar e passar um pouco de minha energia para você e para ele. Foi apenas para isso que rasguei suas roupas.

O Youkai, sorriu ainda mais quando a viu fazer um gesto displicente com a cabeça, parecendo não se importar com o fato de apenas estar de lingerie, na frente dele. Não soube quanto tempo exatamente os dois ficaram ali, apenas parados se tocando e olhando.

Mas, Sesshoumaru teve certeza de que odiou o momento em que ela começou a tremer violentamente com o frio e desviou o olhar dele, antes de se afastar. Observou-a caminhar lentamente pelo banheiro inundado, até alcançar o grande roupão de banho, pendurado ao lado do boxe.

# Por que entrou na banheira com roupa? – questionou, enquanto ela vestia o roupão.

Os olhos azuis se fixaram nele, e pode ver, claramente, antes que ela virasse de costas, medo e dúvida neles.

Não gostava de saber que ela ocultava algo dele.

# Eu… - pigarreou, dando um nó na faixa do roupão. – Acontece… - ela fez uma careta, enquanto se virava para ele. – Não tive tempo de tirar a roupa para entrar na banheira. – mordeu o lábio. – A água fria me acalma.

Havia muito mais ali, do que simplesmente aquela explicação, ele sabia. Existia muito mais além do constrangimento na voz, olhar e ações corporais da menina humana. Estreitou os olhos, acreditando que aquele seria o melhor momento para colocá-la contra a parede e receber as respostas que queria.

# Obrigada! – torceu a toalha que ele havia lhe dado, entre as mãos. – Obrigada por me ajudar. – repetiu, focando os olhos nos dele. Uma ação, ele tinha certeza, premeditada, para que ele esquecesse seus pensamentos anteriores. – Sei que você detesta a mim e ao… - engoliu seco. – bebê. E talvez isso não…

# Cale-se Kagome! – mandou.

A adolescente se sobressaltou, e olhou assustada. Seus olhos mostrando terror, enquanto ela recuava e encostava-se na parede, presa entre ela e o corpo forte de Sesshoumaru. O Youkai sabia que ela ainda tinha medo de algumas de suas reações. Mesmo sabendo que ele não a feriria, Kagome Higurashi ainda era assombrada pelo que ele lhe fizera na noite do noivado de Inuyasha e Kikyou. E ele, tinha de arrumar um modo de fazê-la esquecer permanentemente do trauma.

Ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto dela com carinho, subindo até onde ela havia se machucado no armário.

_"Assim… o caminho até sua cama seria ainda mais fácil." _falou a si mesmo.

# Não quero que nada aconteça a você e ao bebê, Kagome. – disse em voz suave, e observou o olhar dela se tranquilizar. – E… - ele puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, quase não acreditando no que iria fazer. – peço desculpas por ter perdido a cabeça. Mas realmente não consigo controlar meus instintos quando penso em outro cobiçando o que é meu.

Ela franziu a testa, e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa a respeito de não ser uma propriedade dele, beijou-lhe a testa e se afastou.

# Acho melhor você se trocar. Vou mandar uma das criadas subir para limpar o banheiro. – e assim, deixou o quarto.

Embora houvesse feito e agido de uma forma que jamais quisera, sentia como se houvesse ganhado mais de mil prêmios. A menina confiaria nele, e se isto acontecesse, seu primeiro pedido de desculpas, teria valido todo o sufoco.

* * *

Olááá!

Eu Já estou bem do ouvido e faz exatamente dias que não tenho dor de cabeça \o/ Obrigada a todas que me desejaram melhoras.

Ficar sem enchaqueca é tão bom!!!!

Eee... agradeçam a falta de Luz por isso. Ela tentou me matar esturriscada essa madrugada. Tá um calor infernal aqui e eu não dormi direito por causa da falta de energia. ¬¬' Mas consegui escrever o final do cap de LM à luz de velas... que liiindo!!! seria muito romantico isso, se eu não estivesse quase desintegrando e virando um copo de água gelada *com quatro cubos de gelo* sobre minha cabeça. Affs... mas em fim!

Aqui estou eu e espero que tenham gostado!

Sesshy salvando a vida da Kagome depois de receber os gritos dela e talz...

E Sesshy achando que sendo frio e tentando mentir para si mesmo vai conseguir evitar cair de amores por ela.

Agradeço pelas reviews que tooooodas me mandaram (_Pelo capítulo 20_). Adoro todas elas!

_**Little Pierrot**_

_**Maomy**_

_**Drama 9**_

_**Srta Ka**_

_**G4**_**_bi _**

**_Marcia_**

**_Nai _**(O sexo do bebê é um segredo! Muah Muah Muah!)

**Emmi T. Black**

**Thays**

** Megame**

**Lady Kyrazinha**

**Liane**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion**

**HP **(Não! Kagome ainda não chegou aos 4 meses... mas aparenta estar com 4 meses. Ela ainda vai chegar ai... :P)

**_Nami-chan Vampire _**(Obrigada pelo toque do pequeno erro com o oftalmo.)

**_Aninha_**

**_Beijos e abraços para todas vocês! =D  
_**

Acredito que minha próxima postagem seja MDP (Marcas de Um Pecado). Estou quase conseguindo entrar em um denominador comum. hehehehhe

Beijokas...

E até o próximo!!!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Olááá!**

**Estou aqui postando mais um capítulo de LM, e anunciando que amanhã, está confirmado... vou postar o novo capítulo de MDP para vocês!**

**Antes de mais nada vou responder as reviews de vocês!**

**Ps.: Reviews de cadastrados foram respondidas via Reply.**

**Shirlaine -** Oláá! É claro que eu adoro suas reviews! Não há razão para não gostar delas. Mas, acho que ocorreu uma pequena confusão. No capítulo anterior o 21, eu postei a lista de agradecimentos para as reviews que eu recebi no capítulo 20. Foi apenas por isso que seu nome não apareceu na lista. Eu sempre me preocupo em ler a todas elas e responder quando há necessidade. E antes de postar eu sempre verifico se todas foram devidademente agradecidas ou listadas. Espero que tenha conseguido esclarecer essa pequena confusão. Gosto sim de suas reviews. ^.^ Sim! Sesshy deu um grande passo. E... MDP, é uma maneira mais rápida de escrever Marcas de um Pecado, uma outro fic minha. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**HP - **Opa! Que bom que gostou. ^.^ hehehehe Não se preocupe que o beijo profundo deles está se aproximando. O dia do jantar já chegou. Apenas basta ele começar o ataque. :p. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Aninha -** hehehehe ^.^ Eu também adorei escrevê-lo. Especialmente a última cena, que veio como um clic repentinamente em minha cabecinha neurótica e surtada. o.O' Si si... sem dor de cabeças, e totalmente pronta para continuar sem elas. Ninguém merece. hehehehehehee Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Nai - **hehehehehe Que bom que gostou! Daqui a pouco ele vai descobri que está total e loucamente apaixonado por ela. :P O dia do jantar já chegou.... mas ele apenas vai acontecer no capítulo .... *fazendo as contas* 25. É 25. :P Vai demorar um pouco mas prometo grandes emoções. hehehehehe Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Thici -** Olá! Tudo bem? hehehe pois é Sesshy vai sofrer sim. Não se preocupe... as coisas não vão ser simplesmente dadas de mão beijada para ele. E Kagome também tem seu orgulho. hehehehe Obrigada pela review. Até o próximo capítulo. Beijokas.

**Maomy -** hehhehe Calma o jantar já vai acontecer. o dia já chegou. Estamos nas preparações. hehehehe Que bom que gostou. Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

**Agora... vamos ao capítulo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Beijokas e Boa Leitura.**

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Dois\**

ღ

A partir do momento em que atravessara as portas da loja de decoração e móveis de bebês, que Izayoi escolhera, Kagome sentiu-se sufocada. Estava animada, não havia como negar, com a perspectiva de montar um quarto para o seu filho ou filha, mas ali, olhando para os móveis bem trabalhados sentiu como se o coração lhe houvesse sido arrancado.

Izayoi caminhava pela loja falando com uma das vendedoras e dizendo exatamente o que queria ver, sem nem ao menos esperar Kikyou chegar para dar sua opinião.

Enquanto ela fazia isso, Kagome se afastou sorrateiramente até a parte de roupas e brinquedos de bebês. Alisou algumas roupinhas. Os dedos passando cuidadosamente por entre os macaquinhos de recém nascido, até os vestidinhos. Pegou um casal de ursinhos de pano, expostos sobre uma prateleira, e estremeceu antes de colocá-los de lado.

# Gostou dos ursinhos?

Izayoi se aproximou dela, analisando um catálogo com quartos decorados. Separando três folhas, onde as cores claras poderiam ser utilizadas para ambos os sexos e o quarto, poderia ser facilmente modificado quando o bebê crescesse.

Kagome olhou-a e sorriu, fazendo um gesto displicente com a cabeça enquanto afastava as mãos lentamente deles. Implorava para que Izayoi não lhe mostrasse o catálogo e lhe pedisse opiniões. Izayoi não necessitava de sua ajuda. Confiava nela e sabia que o que ela escolhesse lhe agradaria.

Mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos para os quadros presos à parede. Ali, bichinhos e outras formas delicadamente trabalhadas, enfeitavam a plaquinha onde o nome do bebê ficaria.

_"Unmei!" _Piscou, ao ouvir o nome soar musicalmente em sua mente.

Unmei, que significava destino, seria um bom nome para se colocar em sua filha? Estaria grávida de uma menina? Se assim o era, por que, então, se confundia e vez ou outra cria que iria dar a luz a um menino?

Seria tudo isso influência da vontade que sentia de ter uma filha menina, ou estaria grávida de gêmeos?

Respirou profundamente, e olhou para Izayoi. Se estivesse esperando gêmeos, o médico saberia. Os exames que ela andava fazendo toda a semana, teriam denunciado os gêmeos. E ela, através de seu instinto Miko, não estaria pensando no nome de apenas um filho.

# Kagome! – Izayoi, que havia se afastado, voltava guardando o telefone de volta na bolsa. – Seremos só nos duas. Kikyou acabou de ligar falando que surgiu uma emergia e não poderá vir nos fazer companhia. – a jovem abaixou o olhar. Sabia que algo assim iria acontecer. – Algo sobre o trabalho dela.

Kagome abriu e fechou a boca em sinal de compreensão. Mesmo ainda estagiando, Kikyou era tratada como uma empregada normal. Então, quando ocorria emergências, ela era chamada, assim como todos os outros empregados formais.

Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios e voltou os olhos para a prateleira.

# Você ainda não me disse o porquê desse machucado na testa e dessas marcas roxas…

A voz de Izayoi a sobressaltou, e instintivamente puxou as mangas do casaco para baixo. Fazia uma semana desde a briga com Sesshoumaru, mas as marcas ainda continuavam a pintar sua pele. Estavam mais claras, e a da testa, não era facilmente percebida por baixo da maquiagem, mas deveria saber que Izayoi era extremamente observadora, para ser enganada por uma mascara facial ou casacos.

Mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos.

# Kagome? – ela tocou o queixo de Kagome com leveza para que ela a olhasse. – Sesshoumaru lhe machucou?

# Não! – disse em tom baixo.

O Youkai realmente não tivera a intenção de lhe machucar. O olhar que ele lançara para as marcas, assim que as vira, deixara isso verdadeiramente claro. E, aquele tipo de sentimento, Sesshoumaru jamais será capaz de fingir. Não ele, que era conhecido por não sentir nada por ninguém, e apenas preocupar-se consigo mesmo.

Logo depois que a deixara sozinha no quarto, ele mandara uma empregada ir ajudá-la com as roupas e arrumar o banheiro. Instruíra-a a passar um medicamento que ele lhe dera, sobre o machucado na testa e as marcas nos braços. Embora eles não houvessem auxiliado muito no desaparecer das marcas, eles aliviaram as dores que ela sentia no corpo.

Kaede se assustara ao ver sua pele machucada, mas depois lhe contar exatamente o que acontecera, conseguira acalmá-la e convencê-la a ficar calada e não dizer nada a ninguém.

# Vai me contar o que aconteceu? – Izayoi ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, olhando maternalmente para Kagome, que torceu a face em uma careta. – Ou vou ter de pesquisar por ai?

# Nos tivemos uma pequena briga. – contou, virando-se e pegando um macaquinho lilás. – Sesshoumaru me segurou quando tentei ir embora e deixá-lo falando sozinho. Mas não colocou tanta força assim.

Izayoi pegou o macaquinho das mãos dela, e Kagome se moveu incomodada. Essa atitude mostrava que ela queria total atenção, e não deixaria o assunto de lado com tanta facilidade.

# Não queria me machucar. – olhou contrariada para Izayoi. – Ele me disse isso quando viu a marca em minha pele. E a senhora sabe como é fácil para mim… ficar roxa.

Izayoi a analisou com cuidado, e Kagome mordeu o lábio.

# Você está me dizendo a verdade, ou apenas está falando isso para que eu não conte nada a Inu no Taisho?

Kagome voltou os olhos azuis para ela.

Pela lei Youkai, bater em sua Companheira era um crime terrível. Aquele ato era, se ela não estava enganada, o que mais poderia envergonhar um Youkai. Afinal de contas, ele devia proteger a Companheira, aquela que viveria eternamente ao lado dele.

Se Izayoi contasse aquilo para Inu no Taisho que Sesshoumaru a havia machucado, iriam ter problemas. Ele era o patriarca e o chefe da família, e teria de puni-lo severamente por isso.

Sesshoumaru realmente não queria feri-la. Pedira-lhe desculpas naquele momento. Durante toda a semana ele a tratara com cuidado. O beijo na testa que ele lhe dera naquela noite, passara a se repetir todos os dias, deixando-a desconcertada. Um beijo simples, antes de se despedirem no café-da-manhã, e um assim que a via, ao apanhá-la no colégio.

# Eu não minto para a senhora. – disse em tom baixo. – Ele me segurou durante a discussão, mas não me machucou. – Izayoi ergueu um olhar para o corte na testa dela, e instintivamente Kagome tocou o local. – Eu bati com a cabeça no armário do banheiro. Irritada, acabei esquecendo que ela estava aberta.

Izayoi ainda permaneceu a encarando com desconfiança. Os olhos sábios, a examinando, em busca de qualquer sinal que poderia indicar a omissão da verdade.

# E por que discutiram?

Kagome puxou o ar fortemente pelos lábios. Queria deixar aquele assunto de lado.

# Me enviaram flores. – sussurrou. – Sesshoumaru não gostou muito disso. – fez uma careta, e fixou a atenção em um dos ursinhos. Izayoi abiu e fechou a boca em sinal de entendimento. – Se queixou por eu não ter contado para ele que Naraku andava me perseguindo e acrescentou que obviamente eu deveria estar gostando de tudo. Como eu poderia gostar disso?

Izayoi sorriu levemente, e elevou a mão para poder passá-la nos cabelos de Kagome, deste modo, chamou a atenção dela novamente para si.

# Minha querida. – riu levemente. – Isto é natural dos Youkais. Desde os tempos antigos as mulheres devem contar para seus Companheiros que estão sendo cortejadas por outro homem. Não fazê-lo, significa problema, afinal eles acham que nós estamos gostando realmente disso.

A jovem arregalou os olhos.

# A Senhora concorda com ele?

# Não disse isso. – Izayoi abaixou a mão, a olhando com seriedade. – Disse apenas que brigar com você por isso, é uma atitude natural de todo o Youkai Comprometido. Isso é bem mais forte nos InuYoukais. – ela sorriu. – Especialmente quando sua Companheira está grávida. Os instintos de proteção falam mais alto. Ele tem de defender o que é dele. – deitou a cabeça no ombro. – Não tome a atitude dele como pessoal. Inuyasha se comporta assim com sua irmã. Não é tão parecido, de fato… - acrescento de imediato. – Mas vai ser assim que ele tornar Kikyou sua Companheira.

Izayoi puxou Kagome pela mão, e a carregou até uma pequena poltrona que estava exposta. A sentou ali, e em seguida, puxou um pufe e se sentou diante dela. Suas mãos, segurando as dela com força.

# Eu mesma já discuti várias vezes com Inu no Taisho, por causa dessas coisas no início de nossa união. – ela sorriu ao dizer isto. – É difícil nos adaptarmos a certos comportamentos Youkai. Mas com o tempo, você terá isto como algo natural. Não leve isso para o lado pessoal. Isto não ocorre só em seu casamento e Sesshoumaru não é o único Youkai homem a se comportar assim. – riu levemente. – Mas tenho de lhe dizer que a família Takahashi sempre foi muito mais impulsiva com relação a isto. – piscou-lhe. – Algo sobre serem InuYoukais.

O tom displicente fora usado para acalmá-la. E Kagome gostou de saber que funcionara. Uma vendedora se aproximou sorrateiramente e trocou algumas palavras com Izayoi, antes de se afastar novamente, levando o catálogo de decoração, consigo.

# Mas conte-me… - voltou-se para ela. – O que exatamente aconteceu depois que Sesshoumaru descobriu?

# Muita coisa! – soltou num único fôlego. Sua testa se franziu em contrariedade, tentando se lembrar de tudo, quando na verdade o que queria era esquecer. – Ele disse que pertencia a ele. – girou os olhos. – Me segurou em alguns momentos. Mas não colocou força em nenhum dos toques. Ao menos não para me machucar.

Respirou profundamente, se recordando deste detalhe, e decidindo não contar para Izayoi, detalhes sobre o que acontecera logo em seguida. Ela com toda a certeza ficaria assustada em descobrir que desmaiara na banheira, e teria morrido afogada se Sesshoumaru não houvesse chegado a tempo.

Sentiu-se enrubescer ao lembrar que ele lhe rasgara o vestido, e quase praguejou em voz alta por isso.

# O que houve?

Izayoi deitava a cabeça no ombro, a encarando com curiosidade. Isto apenas serviu para deixá-la ainda mais constrangida.

# E… - respirou fundo. – Gritei com ele e ele comigo.

Mordeu o lábio, esperando que ela aceitasse aquilo como uma boa desculpa para seu enrubescer.

# Eu não consegui aguentar ouvi-lo falar como se tudo isto que estamos vivendo, fosse culpa minha. Quando dei por mim, já estávamos aos gritos. – fez uma careta. – Aposto que todos na casa ouviram.

# É natural um casal trocar gritos vez ou outra. – Izayoi afirmou. – É estranho vocês viverem em silencio absoluto. Ninguém é igual a ninguém. Existem desavenças, e algumas sempre terminam aos gritos. – tocou o rosto dela. – Estes gritos que deu, lhe fez sentir melhor?

# Sim! – sorriu.

# Ótimo! Extravasar todas as mágoas assim, é bom. Especialmente quando o faz com a pessoa que lhe provocou alguns problemas.

Ela sabia disso. No dia seguinte acordara se sentindo como não se sentia desde a festa de noivado de Kikyou. Sentia-se aliviada desde então, depois de ter dito a ele um pouco do que tinha engasgado em sua garganta.

# Mas… vocês estão bem agora. – sua afirmação soou como uma pergunta preocupada.

# Sim! Estamos! – deitou a cabeça para o lado. – Conversamos, e ele me trata como trata qualquer um. – deu de ombros. – Voltamos a nos comportar como velhos conhecidos…

# É bom saber disso. – anunciou, antes de se levantar e dar-lhe um beijo na testa. – Escolha o que quiser querida. – sorriu. – Depois vamos fazer umas compras para você. – olhou-a com atenção. – Daqui apouco suas roupas não caberão mais em você. – tocou-lhe a face e se afastou para continuar o que estava fazendo.

Estava decidida, também, a omitir o detalhe de que Sesshoumaru passara a tratá-la com carinho, lhe beijando a testa. Dizer isso poderia atiçar a curiosidade de Izayoi, e realmente não estava a fim de contar para ela como tudo começara. E sabia que ela o iria fazer, afinal, não seria tão, simplesmente do nada, que Sesshoumaru passaria a comportar-se daquela forma.

Se ela mesma desconfiava das intenções de Sesshoumaru, não queria imaginar o que Izayoi poderia pensar. Sim, desconfiava dele. Era estranho, um homem como Sesshoumaru – que detestava a raça Humana, e de quem ela nunca havia ouvido boas histórias – passar a se comportar como um romântico. E, algo lhe dizia que tudo aquilo tinha relação com os desejos de seu Youkai: com os seus desejos como homem.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos, e viu Izayoi se afastar com a vendedora, em direção ao departamento de móveis.

Sesshoumaru a havia chamado para jantar com ele e dois sócios àquela noite. Fizera isso quatro dias antes, quando voltavam para casa, acrescentando que a parte de negócios deveria ser rápida, e que ela não se sentiria tão deslocada e entediada.

Neste dia, ele lhe dera a chance de escolha. Não impusera seu desejo, apenas lhe perguntou se ela gostaria de acompanhá-lo. E, aceitara sem pensar duas vezes. Além de ser uma boa idéia sair de casa, para um lugar diferente do ambiente escolar ou hospitalar, também havia o fato de que a mulher deveria acompanhar seu Companheiro em jantares, festas, viagens ou qualquer outro programa.

Prometera se comportar como uma boa Companheira, e assim o faria – na medida em que fosse possível. Afinal de contas, bem ou mal, Sesshoumaru estava cumprindo o papel dele.

Duas horas depois, depois de passarem em um restaurante para matarem a fome, Kagome viu-se ser empurrada para dentro de uma cabine para prova, com mais de uma dúzia de roupas. Já havia esquecido o quanto era cansativo ir às compras com Izayoi.

_"Ao menos são apenas vestidos e moletons. Mais fáceis de vestir e tirar."_

Vestiu um dos vestidos que ela escolhera, e analisou sua imagem no espelho. O tecido era leve e perfeito para ficar em casa. Virou-se de lado e alisou sua barriga, podendo sentir o bebê se mover em seu ventre.

Havia algo errado. Podia sentir isto.

# Já se vestiu, querida? – ouviu Izayoi falar do outro lado da porta de mdf. – Deixe-me ver!

Sacudindo-se mentalmente, abriu a porta e mostrou como o vestido havia ficado. E assim, repetiu esses atos, por mais meia hora. Terminando por se cansar e ficar sentada na pequena cadeira do provador, enquanto Izayoi procurava luvas e outros acessórios que combinassem com as roupas, antes de pagar pelas compras.

Sentia-se violentamente cansada, e com sono. Abriu sua bolsa e retirou um pequeno sache. Espremeu um pouco do creme na palma de uma mão, e tornou a guardá-lo, antes de esfregar as mãos, sentindo o alivio enquanto o creme gelado se espalhava por sua pele.

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede, tentando relaxar. Mas antes que pudesse respirar profundamente pela quinta vez, sentiu a violenta pontada em seu peito, antes de sentir a mesma e mais dolorosa, no lado direito de ventre. O ar fugiu de seus pulmões, e inclinou o corpo para baixo, abraçando o ventre com força.

# Kami! – conseguiu dizer, enquanto lágrimas escorriam involuntariamente de seus olhos.

Mordeu o lábio e respirou fundo, colocando a mão fechada diante do coração. Sua temperatura, podia sentir, havia caído bruscamente. Ergueu a cabeça, olhando para o espelho e sentiu-se empalidecer ainda mais quando um choro de bebê passou a ecoar em seus ouvidos. Choro, que, ela sabia, apenas ela era capaz de escutar.

Olhou, sem realmente ver, o espelho. O cheiro típico de éter invadia seu olfato, lhe deixando nauseada, juntamente ao cheiro de borracha queimada e sangue. Podia ouvir o som de um coração batendo, juntamente ao choro de bebê, som que ia aos poucos desaparecendo, até que, a única coisa que podia ouvir, era um apito irritante.

A dor piorou de forma sufocante. Nauseada, inclinou o corpo ainda mais para frente, e antes que pudesse controlar, colocou para fora tudo o que havia comido durante aquele dia.

# Kagome?

A voz de Izayoi ecoou distante e alarmada. Uma mão quente tocou em sua testa, e fechou os olhos com força, controlar sua respiração e sua mente. Izayoi falou alguma coisa para alguém ao seu lado e Kagome não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

# Kagome, meu bem! – delicadamente puxou sua cabeça para trás, encostando-a contra a parede. – Respire fundo! Se acalme!

Mas ela não conseguiu se acalmar. Sentiu-se ser levantada, e em seguida colocada em outra cadeira. Começou a tremer violentamente, e as lágrimas passaram a escorrer ainda mais violentamente de seus olhos. Um lamento agudo passou a ecoar ao seu redor. E surpreendeu-se quando descobriu que o som vinha de seus lábios.

# Respire fundo, Kagome! Respire e se acalme. Se agitar mais o seu filho, as coisas só irão piorar.

Izayoi alisou sua testa e seu cabelo, enquanto a obedecia, mas seu corpo começou a tremer de maneira violenta. Os dedos finos se fecharam ao redor de seu punho, sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos.

# Kagome querida, já chamei ajuda. O que está sentindo? – ela sussurrou.

# Frio! – murmurou, a voz saindo extremamente baixa. – Acho que preciso de um médico. – anunciou atordoada.

# É apenas uma indisposição querida! – sussurrou-lhe, mas olhou preocupada para a entrada da loja, se perguntando por que o motorista demorava tanto para chegar.

A cabeça de Kagome voltou a apitar. Inclinou-se novamente para frente e, novamente, vomitou. A dor em sua cabeça e ventre estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável, e talvez, apenas talvez, fosse por isso, que agora, suas pernas passaram a formigar como se algo estivesse bloqueando a passagem de sangue para elas.

Fechou os olhos com força, querendo que o socorro chegasse logo e fizesse tudo aquilo passar. Por que Kami a havia feito daquele modo? Ela não queria ter nascido especial. Por que ele lhe dera poderes que poderiam lhe matar?

**

* * *

**

Opa... e ai foi mais um capítulo para vocês!

Gostaram?

Bem... Vou colocar algumas explicações e notas básicas aqui.

1. Sim... Sesshoumaru tem razões parra desconfiar que algo está lhe escondendo algo a respeito de sua saúde. E como puderam perceber, isto não é apenas culpa da gravidez, mas de seus poderes Miko. Por que? Isto vai ser explicado.

2. Sim. Sesshoumaru vai demorar a descobrir que está perdida e loucamente apaixonado por Kagome. O fato é que ele nega... e vai continuar negando até onde for capaz, pois, seu orgulho de 'sou Youkai e jamais amaria uma Humana' é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que sinta pela protagonista, no momento. Mas isso vai mudar.

3. O sexo do bebê? *Não conto e não conto* hehehehhe

4. Mais um detalhe. Gostaria apenas de lembrar-lhes que, como eu havia alertado antes, LM é uma fic meio dark. Drama sim. E o final já está na minha cabeça há um bom tempo já. Mas o final não será totalmente triste. Prometo.

Apenas para lembrar: amanhã a noite estarei postando MDP. Só falta corrigir o capítulo. E vou fazê-lo eu mesma, já que minha beta parece ter sido engolida pela terra. ¬¬'

Beijokas e até mais!

Telly Black


	23. Capítulo 23

Olááá!!

Aqui estou com um capítulo de LM saído do forno para vocês.

Antes de ler, explico que a demora se deve ao fato de eu estar estudando para concurso. Pois é! E como todo concurso, a pessoa tem que se descabelar para estudar e tentar uma das poucas vagas. T-T Mas já fiz a prova #achei ela muito, mas muito mesmo, fácil. O que é estranho. ¬¬'# eeeee vamos ver no que dá. Se der tudo certo deixo vocês saberem. =D

Em fim... É só isso.

Beijokas e Boa leitura.

T.B.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Três\**

ღ

Os olhos dourados se fixaram, sem discrição alguma, sob o relógio. Um gesto que ele repetia pela quinta vez, e já chamava a atenção de todos os presentes na sala de reuniões; Afinal de contas, Sesshoumaru Takahashi jamais se mostrara impaciente, com horários, no meio de uma reunião importante. E todos eles, estavam atentos ao fato de que, ele estava pouco se importando com o objetivo principal de discussão.

Mas Sesshoumaru não ligava para absolutamente nada ao seu redor. No momento, o que mais lhe interessava, era que o tempo passasse mais rápido, assim, a hora do jantar chegaria e ele poderia colocar seu plano de sedução em ação.

# Senhor Sesshoumaru? – um dos responsáveis por departamentos, virou-se para ele, sacudindo o grupo de papéis com violência. – O Senhor poderia ter ao menos nos avisado do que pretendia fazer.

# Tem certeza de que foi certo, fazer isto com a DC? – outro questionou, apontando os papéis com as duas mãos.

Sesshoumaru ergueu os olhos, para observar Hyuga. Havia esquecido que todos eles ali estavam chocados com os acontecimentos da semana, especialmente com a rapidez que ele conseguira derrubar uma empresa tão forte quanto a DC, sem que ninguém soubesse. Mas, ele era Sesshoumaru Takahashi, sempre conseguia o que desejava.

# Todas as minhas ações são certas, Hyuga. – anunciou, seu tom de voz o desafiando a dizer o contrário.

# Mas… comprar a Danna Corporation? – outro se mostrou alarmado. – Isto pode ser dinheiro perdido, Senhor Sesshoumaru. A empresa está no buraco. Podemos acabar indo junto, se fizermos isto sem prudência.

Sim, Danna Corporation estava no fundo do poço. Mas o que ninguém, a não ser aqueles presentes na sala, sabia, era que ele fora o responsável pela queda de Naraku e seu reino. Mas, isto não iria demorar muito a chegar aos ouvidos de todos, juntamente ao motivo que o levara a fazê-lo. E assim, os homens, Youkais ou não, não cometeriam o erro de tentar se aproximar dela. A não ser que desejassem ter um fim parecido, ou ainda pior que o de Naraku.

# Já disse! – Sesshoumaru anunciou, ficando de pé. – Sei o que estou fazendo. – olhou para o relógio em seu punho. – Os papéis serão assinados até a semana que vem. – pegou os documentos soltos sobre a mesa. – DC se tornará parte da Takahashi, e isto nos trará muito lucro. Agora… se me dão licença, necessito lidar com assuntos mais importantes.

E deixou a sala sem permitir que ninguém o contestasse. Não iria voltar atrás na decisão de ter DC em suas mãos. Não se arrependia de ter deixado o dono da DC sem absolutamente nada.

Naraku! Aquele Hanyou bastardo agora pensaria mais de cem vezes antes de se atrever a tentar mexer com o que lhe pertencia. Nada havia lhe dado mais satisfação antes, do que a expressão que ele mantivera depois de ouvir cada uma das terríveis coisas que o aguardavam de agora em diante.

Sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ninguém mexia com o que lhe pertencia. Ninguém se atrevia a desafiá-lo, como Naraku o havia feito, e saía ileso para contar a história. Tinha certeza, que de agora em diante ele pensaria três vezes, até mesmo, em permanecer no mesmo ambiente que ele. Isto é, se depois do que Sesshoumaru fizera, Naraku conseguisse continuar no mesmo meio de importância, que ele.

Conhecia Naraku. Ele era um bastardo covarde. Achava-se mais forte que todos, mas quando a situação virava-se contra ele, tratava de fugir. Desaparecia sem deixar rastro algum.

_"Agora o bastardo deve estar bem longe de Tóquio… ou até mesmo do Japão!"_

Entrou em seu escritório, deixando claro que não almejava ser importunado por coisas banais, e, servindo-se de um pouco de bebida, sentou-se no pequeno sofá que havia no centro da sala. E se concentrou no que realmente importava; aquilo que o estava deixando agitado e ansioso, mesmo que não quisesse.

Kagome Higurashi.

O dia do jantar finalmente havia chegado. O dia em que ficaria totalmente sozinho com ela.

Domá-la àquela noite, e conseguir o que tanto desejava, ele sabia, não seria algo tão difícil. Notara, pelo comportamento dela durante a semana, ela estaria vulnerável ao seu jogo de sedução. O corpo dela estremecia todas as vezes que se aproximava e beijava-a na testa, num gesto carinhoso. Desde a briga; desde o momento em que a salvara, a confiança dela havia crescido, e isto era, definitivamente, um ponto positivo para ele.

A barreira existente entre eles se encontrava abalada. Seria necessário, apenas, um pequeno empurrão, para que tudo viesse a baixo e ela se entregasse de corpo e alma a ele.

Pequeno empurrão que seria dado quando ele devolvesse para ela, a joia que ele destruíra na noite em que a tomara para si. A joia que seu meio-irmão, Inuyasha, havia dado de presente a ela. E assim que ela estivesse na palma de suas mãos, ele poderia fazer o que bem entendesse, sem se preocupar com a possibilidade de receber críticas de seu pai. Voltar para Miura muito antes da conclusão dos estudos dela, era o primeiro item de sua lista.

Ajeitou sua postura no sofá.

Por que se sentia tão incomodado?

Comprimiu a ponte do nariz e deitou a cabeça na cabeceira do sofá, tentando relaxar. Algo que se provou inútil, depois de alguns minutos. E pois isso, ele agradeceu ao ouvir o telefone de sua sala tocar. O som o distraíra e se fosse uma ligação que valesse a pena, poderia passar alguns minutos sem pensar naquilo.

# Senhor Sesshoumaru! – a voz de sua secretária ecoou pela sala, temerosa, assim que ele apertou o botão para atender a ligação. – Desculpe-me incomodá-lo, mas o Senhor Inu no Taisho se encontra na linha e deseja falar-lhe.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. O que seu pai estaria querendo? Ultimamente o patriarca da família Takahashi, apenas entrava em contato com ele, para falar a respeito de sua União com Kagome Higurashi. E, até onde ele acreditava, não havia cometido erro algum com a mulher.

Então, sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais séria. Havia tido uma briga com ela. Tocara-a e a machucara, mesmo que não possuísse a intenção de fazê-lo. Passaram-se dias depois disto, mas ela ainda poderia ter falado com alguém aquele respeito. Se pai, poderia ter descoberto de alguma maneira.

_"Merda!"_

# Senhor Sesshoumaru?

# Estou ouvindo! – anunciou, com irritação. – Pode colocá-lo na linha.

Ouviu o pequeno bip que indicava transferência de ligação, e logo pode ouvir a voz de seu pai, o saldando.

# Boa tarde, Chichi-ue. – respondeu, sentando-se em sua cadeira. – A que devo a honra de sua ligação?

# Deixe seus sarcasmos de lado, Sesshoumaru. – censurou Inu no Taisho. – Estou ligando para saber como andam as coisas. Faz mais de três dias que não tenho noticias suas.

# Não liguei por não ter nada sobre o que lhe falar, Chichi-ue.

Anunciou, olhando para o telefone com desconfiança. O tom de seu progenitor evidenciava que ele sabia de algo. Mas não iria demonstrar absolutamente nada, em retorno. Aquilo poderia ser uma cilada. Já havia visto seu pai jogar daquela forma.

# Então é verdade o que ouvi sobre Danna Corparation?

"Ah! Os boatos correram mais rápido do que imaginava."

# Depende! – anunciou, com displicência, se levantando, para servir-se de mais um copo de bebida. – O que o senhor ouviu?

# Algo sobre DC já estar declarando falência. E sobre você ser o principal culpado disto.

# Eles aumentam muito as informações. Eu apenas vi uma pequena brecha e ela… acidentalmente… se tornou algo monstruoso. Não é culpa minha se Naraku deixou isso passar.

# Sesshoumaru! – criticou-o. – Como foi capaz de fazer isso? DC é uma das maiores empresas do Japão.

_"Era!" _Enfatizou mentalmente.

O que apenas deixava claro que ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, era capaz de derrubar qualquer um. Não importava quem fosse ou quanto dinheiro possuísse. Ele, sempre conseguia o que almejava.

# Não há necessidade de todo esse drama, Chichi-ue.

# Não há necessidade? Enlouqueceu Sesshoumaru? Sabe quantos empregos acabou de tirar, apenas por um capricho?

Sesshoumaru trincou os dentes, em irritação, e por pouco não acabou por estourar a taça em suas mãos. Aquilo não fora um capricho. Proteger sua honra e impedir que um maldito bastardo brincasse com ele, não era um capricho. A muito custo acalmou-se, recordando que seu pai, estava apenas sendo, seu pai. Preocupando-se com o destino de todos os empregados da empresa.

# Não tirei tantos empregos assim.

# Sesshoumaru…

# Se ouviu todo o boato, Chichi-ue – interrompeu-o. – Deve saber que em breve a DC irá pertencer a mim. Então… os únicos que perderão os empregos, serão aqueles que são incapazes de fazer um trabalho decente.

# Por que fez isso? – Inu no Taisho quis saber, depois de passar alguns segundos, em silêncio. – Sei que Naraku não é uma das melhores pessoas que existem, mas, não me diga que destruiu uma família apenas por capricho.

# Não… foi… um… capricho! – pronunciou pousadamente, com dentes trincados. – Naraku se atreveu a me desafiar. Ousou tentar fazer este Sesshoumaru de tolo. Ele está pagando por essa audácia.

Sesshoumaru se aproveitou do silêncio, para beber, de uma vez, toda a bebida em seu copo.

# O que raios ele fez? – Inu no Taisho se pronunciou em tom baixo, demonstrando cautela, afinal, conhecia cada um dos tons de voz do primogênito.

# Ousou mandar flores e presentes para Kagome.

Foi difícil admitir, mas ele conseguiu fazê-lo com dentes trincados. E como resposta imediata, ouviu o leve suspirar de Inu no Taisho do outro lado da linha.

# Sabia que Naraku era ousado, mas não imaginei que ele fosse capaz de apelar para isto. – anunciou em tom compreensivo. – E Kagome?

# O que tem ela?

# Não se faça de tolo, Sesshoumaru! – pediu. – Conheço você e sei muito bem que não deve ter reagido da melhor forma para com a jovem.

O Youkai girou os olhos, em sinal de impaciência. Estava demorando ao pai começar a tratá-lo, mais uma vez, como o principal vilão a destruir da vida da caçula Higurashi.

# Realmente não reagi.

Decidiu ser direto, afinal, de uma forma ou de outra, ele acabaria por descobrir o que realmente acontecera. E tudo seria três vezes pior se fosse pego mentindo. E, se preparando para ouvir as reclamações do pai, sentou-se e começou a narrar os fatos.

# Deixe-me ver se entendi direito… - começou, assim que terminou de contar tudo. – A briga terminou com Kagome machucada?

# Não tive a intenção de machucá-la. Mas a pele da Humana é muito branca e frágil.

# Todos são frágeis para você, Sesshoumaru. – Inu no Taisho disse, e Sesshoumaru quase pode vê-lo pressionar a ponte do nariz, antes de pronunciar irritado. – Mas, por que apenas estou sabendo disso agora?

# Porque não há com o que se preocupar. – ele disse em tom baixo. – Foi apenas uma discussão entre casais, e se, não me engano, um casal não é obrigado a sair falando de suas brigas para todos.

Novamente, Inu no Taisho fez silêncio.

# Ouça Chichi-ue. Está tudo bem entre mim e Kagome. Se não estivesse, ela ou aquele projeto humano que você contratou para me espionar, já teriam contado tudo para o Senhor ou Izayoi.

Sons de vozes alteradas o alertaram para o que estava preste a acontecer. E, no mesmo instante em que se colocava de pé, Kagura irrompeu em sua sala, quase arrombando a porta e empurrando Mizu, tentando se livras das mãos dela.

# Como ousou fazer isso? – a voz de Kagura ecoou extremamente aguda, ferindo-lhe os ouvidos.

# Chichi-ue… - falou em tom sério.

Os olhos dourados e frios, viajaram de Kagura – que atravessava a sala à passos lentos – até Mizu, a olhá-lo aterrorizada. – afinal sabia muito bem que, toda ordem que ele dava, deveria ser cumprida, custe o que custasse.

# Nos falamos depois. Tenho que ir agora. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos.

# Certo! Tchau, Sesshoumaru!

Apertando o botão para finalizar a ligação, Sesshoumaru viu Mizu começar a lamentar em silêncio. Seus lábios se moviam de forma articulada, para que ele compreendesse cada uma das palavras de seu pedido desesperado por desculpas. E com um gesto leve das mãos, a dispensou, deixando claro que não iria culpá-la e nem puni-la por aquele erro.

Sem se alterar, tornou a sentar em sua cadeira, assistindo a Youkai, terminar de cruzar a sala, para acertar sua mesa com os punhos fechados. O material caro cedendo sob sua força, enquanto ela voltava a lhe gritar.

# Como pode fazer isso comigo?

Kagura bateu com a mão no próprio peito, em um gesto dramático. Os olhos vermelhos brilhando com as lágrimas que, ele sabia, ela deixaria cair. Mas, ao contrário do que ela deveria imaginas, jamais fora afetado por lágrimas de mulheres.

# Como pode deixar meu pai e a mim, na miséria? – gritou-lhe.

# Deixe de histeria Kagura. – pediu seriamente. – Sou perfeitamente capaz de ouvir-lhe sem a necessidade disto.

# Como pode me pedir isto? – continuou a gritar. – Você destruiu minha família!

# Naraku pediu por isso quando se atreveu a me desafiar. – cruzou os dedos, e a observou com atenção. – Já fui paciente o suficiente ao lhe dar um aviso. Ele não o escutou por desejar exatamente isto.

Os lábios de Kagura tremeram e lágrimas caíram com mais intensidade.

# Afetasse apenas a ele… então! – ela sacudiu a bolsa como se estivesse querendo acertá-lo com ela. – Você destruiu minha vida Sesshoumaru. Não tinha direito de fazê-lo. – ela engoliu em seco. – Não vai dizer nada? O que vai ser de mim agora? Como vou sobreviver?

# Isso não é problema meu.

# Como? – ela piscou o encarando ultrajada. – Como pode dizer isto depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós?

Sesshoumaru a observou com seriedade.

# O que aconteceu entre nós, Kagura… foi apenas um caso. Algo passageiro. – se levantou, apertando um dos botões do telefone. – Desde o começo você sabia que não haveria chance alguma de você acabar se tornando minha Companheira. Aceitou continuar em minha cama, mesmo assim. Nunca lhe prometi nada. Então não venha me cobrar nada agora.

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam em ódio, e ela deu um passo para frente no mesmo instante em que a porta do escritório dele se abriu, permitindo a entrada de um Youkai vestido em negro; um dos seguranças da empresa.

# Acompanhe a Senhorita Danna. – mandou em tom frio.

O Youkai se aproximou e segurou Kagura pelo braço. A Youkai torceu o braço, se livrando dele e se aproximou mais da mesa de Sesshoumaru.

# Você me paga por isso, Sesshoumaru. – disse entre dentes, ignorando o fato de, novamente, ter sido segurada pelo segurança. – Você me paga por me humilhar! – o segurança começou a puxá-la em direção a saída. – Você e aquela vermezinha Humana que você chama de Companheira!

Foi ouvindo as ameaças de Kagura, que Sesshoumaru a viu desaparecer, e a porta se fechar. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar do que a infantilidade de Kagura.

* * *

Opa... e ai?

Ficou pequeno e Kagome não apareceu, mas no próximo ela irá aparecer.

Kagura ainda vai aprontar muito.

Aqui pudemos ver que Sesshoumaru não é nenhum pouquinho miseriordioso. Ele destruiu Naraku e sua impresa, sem nem ao menos pensar uma segunda vez. E antes que se perguntem. Sim... ele sentiu que algo estava de errado com Kagome, mas não se deu conta disto. **"Por que se sentia tão incomodado?" **é a frase que deixa isto claro.

Quanto ao momento que todos estão esperando... O beijo e o desenrolar do beijo :P vai ter sim. Só não me perguntem quando... ¬¬' depende muito de como sair os capítulo deste jantar de negócios do Sesshy. E quando Sesshy vai descobrir que realmente gosta de Kagome??? Bem... ele é meio orgulhoso e consequentemente, meio lento... então... que seja: antes tarde do que nunca. Mas vai ser....

heehehehehe

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews pelo capítulo 22:

**Aninha **/ **Jane Nylleve **/ **Holy Sakura** / **Megame Satsuky** / **Acdy-chan** / **Lary-chan** / **Lady Kyrazinha** / **Srta Ka** / **Dayahellmanns **/ **G4bi **/ **Little pierrot** / **Thays **/ **Dendelion **/ **HP **/ **Nami-chan Vampire** / **Nai **/ **Kagmarcia **/ **Gheisinha Kinomoto** / **Gabriela **/** Dama 9**

Adorei todas elas... e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. ^.^

**Próximo capítulo:** Kagome em casa depois de ter passado no hospital // Kikyou X Sesshoumaru 'a batalha' round 1. Quem será que ganha? //

Bem... por hoje é só.

Beijokas e até mais!


	24. Capítulo 24

Mais um capítulo para vocês!

\o/

Demorei um pouco por alguns motivos...

1º Tempo... tempo... tempo... mais criatividade. É terrível saber o que quer escrever e não conseguir. T-T

2º Meu estabilizador explodiu... o.O' Sim ele explodiu sem mais nem menos... a sorte é que eu estava no quarto, senão teria pegado fogo em tudo... ai sim eu iria ficar muiiito triste. Como isso aconteceu ainda é um mistério... mas meu pc está sã e salvo. ^-^

3º Fiquei sem internet. A Oi fez o que não devia... papai ficou revoltado e o resultado foi como ela diz: simples assim. Papai cancelou o plano. Mas estou com uma linha nova. - O único problema agora é que meu número de celular de negócios ainda está desabilitado... está sendo a maior confusão habilitá-lo novamente.; E eu realmente necessito dele. Masss... no final tudo dá certo. :P Consegui terminar o capítulo e mandar para minha amada e desaparecida - não tão desaparecida assim - beta. E ai está eles para vocês. \o/

hehehe

Para todos que torceram por mim: Obrigada! \o/ Eu passei no concurso *o nome habilitada está em verdinho ao lado do meu nome suuuuuper simples* mas não fui classificada. Só 11 vagas para mais de 500 pessoas. ai depois entra aqueles critérios de classificação relativos a idade... especializações e afins... em fim... no próximo quem sabe não saia? Foi um concurso da prefeitura. ^-^

Beijokas.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Quatro\**

ღ

Kagome respirou profundamente pelos lábios. Tragou com tanta força que sentiu os pulmões reclamarem pela violência. Sentada em um banco diante do espelho, notou que não estava em seus melhores dias. A mancha arroxeada abaixo dos olhos poderia indicar noites mal dormidas, e o brilho em neles, poderia indicar que passara dias internada em um hospital. E não apenas duas horas.

Tocou com delicadeza o espaço abaixo dos olhos, lembrando-se das últimas horas.

Estava quase perdendo os sentidos quando, depois do que lhe parecera a eternidade, sentiu seu corpo ser deitado em uma maca. A desorientação lhe atacou, mas foi capaz de perceber que lhe retiraram do Shopping, e de perto dos olhos de curiosos, antes que alguém pudesse fazer seu nome aparecer no telejornal da tarde. Izayoi lhe tirara de lá, o mais naturalmente que pode, e levara-a de carro até o hospital.

Também conseguira registrar o exato momento em que uma enfermeira atingira seu braço com uma agulha. Uma picada rápida que antecedera um momento de letargia, antes do alivio total da dor, e então, o nada.

Quando voltara ao normal, o médico anunciara que tudo fora consequência de uma indisposição, natural em mulheres grávidas de Hanyou. A espécie possuía sangue Youkai – extremamente mais forte que o Humano – e como tal, exigia mais energia e disposição da mãe. Ele parecia preocupado, enquanto lhe receitava soro e mais uma dúzia de coisas, e ainda lhe recomendava uma série de cuidados. Onde o item: evitar emoções fortes; ocupava o primeiro lugar.

_"Seguido de perto por: descansar o máximo possível."_

Lembrou-se, com uma careta, de que Izayoi adorara enfatizar esse segundo item.

Respirou profundamente, e, lentamente soltou o ar pelo nariz. Durante este gesto, tocou o ventre com carinho. O bebê estava mais calmo agora. Uma tranquilidade, que ela sabia, não iria durar muito tempo. Afinal, se apenas pensar na sopa que Kaede em breve lhe traria, lhe dava náuseas, quando sentisse o cheiro dela, obviamente seu filho reclamaria.

Gostaria de evitar aquilo. Mas Izayoi havia sido bastante clara ao ordenar que Kaede utilizasse a força caso houvesse a necessidade.

Com dificuldade, se colocou de pé e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro.

Sabia que a Kaede e Izayoi queriam seu bem, mas naquele momento, a única coisa que queria era descansar um pouco. Ficar sozinha depois de tomar mais um banho frio e relaxante. Mas, mesmo depois de o médico dizer que estava bem para voltar para casa, as duas ainda insistiam em fazê-la se sentir em um quarto de hospital.

Jogou água no rosto e, mais uma vez analisou sua face. Talvez tivesse de exagerar na maquiagem, para disfarçar sua palidez.

_"Ótimo!"_ Pensou com ironia.

Apoiou as mãos na pia, e fechou os olhos. Ato, do qual se arrependeu segundos depois. Com um calafrio na espinha, sentiu todas as sensações dolorosas daquela tarde voltarem a sua mente. Não fora o enjoo, ou qualquer um daqueles sintomas que lhe deixaram desesperada e sem chão; Mas sim, o que sentira em seu peito e vira em sua cabeça.

Fora a dor. A dor intensa que se alastrara por todo seu ventre, como se estivessem lhe perfurando a pele com uma espada capaz de destroçar todo seu interior. Dor esta, ela sabia, não ter sido gerada por seu filho, como o médico supôs. Depois de alguns choques, já conseguia distinguir a dor que seu filho, sem querer, lhe passava quando estava estressado. E aquilo que sentira, estava longe em demasia delas.

Àquela tarde, parecia estar tendo seu corpo partido em dois. Deveria ter sentido o mesmo que uma pessoa sofria quando tinha sua coluna destroçara. E, logo em seguida, viera a dormência. Suas pernas pareciam ter sumido.

Ajeitou sua postura, e tirou a roupa para tomar mais um banho. A água fria a acalmaria. Relaxaria seus músculos e lhe daria a capacidade de enfrentar a noite com Sesshoumaru, sem problemas.

Izayoi não aprovara sua decisão. Na opinião dela, ela deveria dizer a Sesshoumaru que preferiria ficar em casa descansando. Mas, ela não insistira nisso. Pensava que, se Sesshoumaru fosse inteligente, ele iria perceber por ele mesmo que ela deveria ficar em casa.

Porém, Kagome esperava que não percebesse. Não queria ficar em casa.

Apoiou as mãos na parede, e sorriu aliviada, quando a água tocou-lhe as costas em uma massagem. Alguns minutos depois, permitiu-se sair do banheiro. Os cabelos pingando e molhando as costas do roupão de banho que vestira. E, quase choramingou quando viu Kaede terminar de arrumar o prato de sopa sobre a mesa no canto do quarto.

# Você deveria estar deitada, menina. – Kaede disse, enquanto voltava o corpo gordo para ela.

# Não quero deitar. – resmungou, encostando-se ao batente da porta do banheiro. – Deitar vaime deixar ansiosa. – torceu o nariz quando o cheiro da sopa atingiu-lhe. O bebê se movimentou incomodado. – E… aviso desde já: não vou tomar essa sopa. Pode levar isso para longe de mim. – apontou para o prato, como se ele fosse seu inimigo.

# Menina Kagome…

# Nem vem, Kaede! – ergueu a mão, e faz um gesto de negação com a cabeça. – Detesto sopa. E o bebê parece detestar mais ainda. – colocou a mão sobre a barriga e caminhou até seu closet, onde entrou para procurar uma roupa que pudesse vestir.

# Kikyou ligou. – ela informou, fazendo com que Kagome voltasse para a porta do closet. – Nem me olhe assim… - adiantou-se, sabendo que a menina poderia começar a reclamar. – Parece que ela ligou para Izayoi e acabou descobrindo. Ela está vindo para cá!

Kagome gemeu em frustração. A irmã com toda a certeza tentaria lhe forçar a tomar a sopa, e ainda tentaria lhe convencer a ficar em casa. E, como se houvesse sido invocada, naquele momento Kikyou invadiu o quarto.

A morena deixou a bolsa que trazia, de lado, e praticamente se atirou sobre ela, abraçando-a com força enquanto questionava se ela estava verdadeiramente bem. Mas, sem aguardar pela resposta dela, Kikyou rompeu o abraço, e agarrou o rosto dela com as mãos. Desta maneira, ela poderia estudar cada pequeno detalhe da aparência dela.

# Você está terrível. Deveria estar deitada! – a censurou.

# Não comece! – pediu, girando os olhos.

# Você deveria estar de repouso, Kagome. A Senhora Izayoi me contou tudo. – olhou para Kaede e em seguida para a mesa que havia sido arrumada. – Que bom que Kaede lhe preparou uma sopa. – sorriu.

# Perda de tempo. – afirmou, se afastando da irmã, com cuidado. – Não vou tomar sopa.

# O Médico lhe mandou se alimentar bem.

Kagome cruzou os braços e negou com a cabeça.

# Se ficar a menos de dois passos deste prato, corro para o banheiro.

Kikyou fez um muxoxo e olhou para a mais nova com cara feia, detestando a expressão de 'mártir' que ela fazia. Ás vezes sentia a terrível vontade de, simplesmente, amarrar a caçula à cama e forçá-la a lhe obedecer. Kagome sempre fora complicada e excessivamente teimosa, e esta medida lhe livraria das dores de cabeça que viam lhe atacar depois de cuidar dela. Era assim desde que nascera.

# Não seja teimosa! – pediu, suspirando. – Kagome! - Kikyou chamou seu nome em tom de alerta, quando ela recuou mais um pouco. - Não me faça ter de usar a força com você! Você vai comer.

# Não me faça começar a gritar! - ameaçou. - Não vou comer essa coisa!

# Meninas! - a voz de Kaede soou calma, querendo impedir uma briga, mas nenhuma das duas lhe deu atenção.

# Você tem de se alimentar… - Kikyou ainda tentou argumentar.

# Ando me alimentando! Pode perguntar a qualquer um. – lançou um olhar assassino para a sopa, e depois olhou para a irmã, notando, que ela ainda iria continuar a discussão. – Vocês não vão me forçar a isto.

Kagome sacudiu a cabeça em negação, e sua ideia de ir para o closet procurar alguma roupa para vestir, se despedaçou assim que a porta - apenas encostada - se abriu. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto, sem pedir permissão, com a mesma pose altiva e imponente de sempre.

# Não vão lhe forçar a que? – sua voz veio fria e exigente, enquanto seus olhos dourados analisavam cada pequeno canto do quarto.

Kikyou girou os olhos, demonstrando seu desagrado. E, notando a forma como o olhar dele pousou sobre si, Kagome se moveu incomodada. Ele piscou e Kagome viu os olhos dele, viajarem por Kikyou, e a tigela que ela estava sobre a mesa, antes de voltar a lhe analisar.

# Não vão lhe forçar a que, Kagome? – repetiu a pergunta com mais seriedade. Seus olhos se estreitaram, enquanto percebia que a jovem se encontrava um pouco mais pálida que o usual.

# Eu…

# Ela precisa se alimentar.

Uma das sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se ergueu, notando o tom acusatório na voz de Kikyou.

# Acho que dirigi a pergunta a minha Companheira, e não a você. – anunciou com desprezo, e Kikyou ficou vermelha.

# Você…

# Para que forçá-la a comer? – ele questionou, interrompendo Kikyou. – Qual a razão para ela precisar se alimentar, com toda essa urgência? A Companheira deste Sesshoumaru não está desnutrida.

O tom irônico de Sesshoumaru, Kagome notou, não irritava apenas ela. Mas, pela expressão de sua irmã, tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo era três vezes pior para ela. Kikyou detestava ironias, e se elas estavam vindo de Sesshoumaru obviamente a fazia sentir vontade de matá-lo. E Kagome olhou desesperada para a irmã, antes de olhar para Kaede. Não gostaria que uma discussão entre Sesshoumaru e Kikyou, explodisse naquele momento. Ou melhor, não gostaria que isso acontecesse, de maneira alguma.

# Ela passou mal! – rebateu entre dentes, e indicou a irmã com as mãos. – Não notou a palidez dela?

Sesshoumaru fez um 'Ah!' e estudou Kagome com atenção. Um gesto que fez Kagome quase não conseguir segurar um estremecimento, enquanto sentia vontade de esconder-se. Afinal, não gostava quando Sesshoumaru a observava daquela maneira. O viu franzir a testa, e mordeu o lábio, tentando imaginar o que estaria passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento.

# A face dela está corada agora. – rebateu, olhando rapidamente para Kikyou. – E minha Companheira não anda fazendo regime, ou jejum, para necessitar ser forçada a comer quando e o que não quer.

# Não escutou o que eu disse? – Kikyou questionou com grosseira. – Ela estava no hospital até agora. Precisa comer algo quente e forte.

Os olhos dourados brilharam com intensidade, mas, Sesshoumaru não reagiu de imediato. Apenas, encarou-a em silêncio, por longos segundos. Seu olhar transmitindo a frieza que ele sempre demonstrara para as pessoas ao seu redor. Ele sempre soubera o que a noiva de seu irmão sentia por ele, e sabia que isto agora deveria estar bem pior. Mas, não iria tolerar os ataques dela. Não dentro de sua própria casa.

# Eu já estou bem! – Kagome anunciou com cuidado, querendo acabar com a proteção excessiva de Kikyou, e evitar que os dois discutissem. – O Doutor disse que eu já estava bem! – enfatizou, quando notou que Kikyou ia abrir a boca para dizer algo. – Por isso ele me liberou.

# Realmente está! – Kaede disse em tom calmo, sorrindo enquanto alisava os cabelos de Kagome, notando a ansiedade começar a afetá-la. Depois do que acontecera mais cedo, a última coisa que seria bom para a jovem, era uma crise ansiosa. – Nós apenas estávamos garantindo que ela comesse algo e descansasse um pouco, Senhor Sesshoumaru. Não estávamos a forçando a nada.

# Certo! – ele disse sem emoção. – Agora que eu cheguei, podem ir. Eu cuidarei dela.

Kikyou encarou aquilo como um desafio, e Kagome gemeu frustrada ao ver a irmã se aproximar de Sesshoumaru, como quem se aproximava de um inimigo em potencial. Ela tinha quase certeza, a irmã teria acertado Sesshoumaru com um soco, se Kaede não houvesse sido mais rápida e a tivesse segurado pelo braço.

# Não vou a lugar algum! – Kikyou garantiu. – Não vou deixar minha irmã sozinha com você! Ela precisa de cuidados.

# Kikyou… - a voz de Kagome veio suplicante, mas Kikyou ergueu a mão mandando-a se calar.

# Ela terá cuidados.

# Seus? – Kikyou questionou com deboche. – Sejamos sinceros, Sesshoumaru… você é a última pessoa indicada para cuidar de minha irmã.

Sesshoumaru a olhou com seriedade. A mulher tinha fibra, ele não podia negar isso. Afinal só aquilo, e a estupidez, fariam uma pessoa falar com ele daquela forma. Talvez o comportamento e temperamento de Kagome fosse algo, também, relacionado aos genes e não apenas ao fato de ela ser uma Miko.

# Você jamais seria capaz de dar a minha irmã os cuidados que ela precisa. Aliás… é por sua culpa que ela se encontra assim, em primeiro lugar. Se você fosse um Youkai honrado, jamais a teria atacado da maneira que a atacou.

Kagome gemeu ao ouvir a irmã dizer aquilo. Kikyou não a estava ajudando em nada, ao desafiar Sesshoumaru daquela forma. Estava deixando-a ansiosa. E, seu filho começava a mostrar a mesma ansiedade, enquanto se movia em sua barriga. O que, estava lhe causando dores e um enjoo que ela não queria voltar a sentir.

# Kikyou! – Kagome estava disposta a implorar para que a irmã deixasse aquele assunto de lado e fosse embora em paz. – Por favor…

# Não Kagome… ele tem que ver que não é o seu dono. Ele não pode lhe controlar e sair tomando decisões como se fosse o dono do mundo. Eu vou ficar para cuidar de você. – Kaede apertou de leve o braço de Kikyou. Mas ela não ligou para o aviso.

O Youkai recuou e abriu a porta do quarto. Por um momento, Kagome achou que ele iria sair e deixá-las. Mas, não foi isso que aconteceu. Segurando a porta, ele indicou a saída para Kikyou, pronunciando, de forma fria e perigosa, a palavra 'saia'.

# Está me expulsando? – ela perguntou ultrajada.

# Senhores… Por favor!

Kaede os chamou, desejando evitar que uma discussão séria iniciasse de deixasse Kagome e o bebê ainda mais agitados. Mas, nenhum dos dois deu atenção ao seu chamado. Kikyou, naquele momento, estava mais decidida a discutir com Sesshoumaru, e por isso, esquecera-se completamente do que isso poderia acarretar.

# Você está na minha casa, mulher. – anunciou. – Aqui eu recebo quem eu quero. E posso muito bem expulsar quem não desejo ver. E proibir a entrada de pessoas indesejadas. Este é meu território e não vou aceitar ouvir suas reclamações. Não tenho que ouvir suas reclamações.

# Vo-

# Cale-se mulher! – seu tom se tornou ainda mais frio. – Saia daqui antes que eu mande lhe tirar a força de minha casa. E proíba que minha Companheira receba sua visita, em qualquer que seja o lugar do mundo. – ele sorriu. – E eu posso fazer isso.

Kagome mordeu o lábio e deu um passo a frente. Mas, seu objetivo de se aproximar, imediatamente se mostrou inalcançável. Seu bebê, não estava gostando de saber que Kikyou estava gritando com seu pai. Ela podia sentir a indignação dele, especialmente nos movimentos que ele fazia em seu ventre.

_"Porcaria!"_ pensou irritada, colocando a mão sobre o ventre. _"Isso não pode ser normal!" _alisou o ventre com calma. Mesmo se tratando de um Hanyou, não era para ele ser capaz de entender tanto assim as coisas, especialmente quando ainda nem havia nascido.

# Você não pode fazer isso. Ela é minha irmã!

_"Sim! Ele podia."_ Pelas Leis Youkais ele poderia muito bem eliminar Kikyou da vida de Kagome.

# Sesshoumaru… - Kagome tentou falar, mas seu tom não pareceu alcançar o Youkai.

É claro que ele não a ouviria. Sesshoumaru era orgulhoso demais para prestar atenção no que ela poderia dizer à ele durante uma discussão. Não importava nem mesmo se ela estava tentando evitar que as dores causadas pelo bebê lhe fizessem ter o mesmo problema de uma semana atrás.

# A partir do momento que se tornou minha Companheira, Kagome se tornou responsabilidade minha. Ela é sim… minha propriedade. Eu sou sim… o dono dela. E como minha responsabilidade, eu devo decidir o que é, ou não, bom para ela. E se eu decidir que você não faz bem à ela, posso impedí-la de vê-la. – ele sorriu de forma debochada. – Acredito que saiba disso. Agora saia… antes que eu me irrite de verdade.

Kagome olhou contrariada para Sesshoumaru. Não havia a necessidade de ele agir com tanta ignorância e brutalidade. Suspirou e, lentamente, caminhou até Kikyou e tocou o braço dela com delicadeza. Aquela parecia a única coisa que podia fazer. O filho dela não a deixaria agir em defesa de Kikyou e contra o pai dele.

# Pode ir, Kikyou. – sussurrou. – Eu já estou melhor e vou ficar bem. Não precisa se preocupar. – sorriu para ela. – Por favor, Kikyou! Não se preocupe. Qualquer coisa eu lhe ligo.

Kikyou franziu a testa e fitou a mais nova, parecendo ainda estar disposta a discutir. Mas, no fim, suspirou e resignada, decidiu que seria melhor, realmente ir embora. Sesshoumaru tinha razão ao dizer, que Kagome era responsabilidade dele. Pelas leis Youkais, Kagome deixara de ser responsabilidade da família Higurashi no momento em que trocara o sangue com Sesshoumaru.

_"Kami! Como é difícil aceitar isso!"_ Kikyou pensou desesperada.

# Me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa. – tocou o rosto de Kagome, o alisando com carinho. Sentia seu coração se despedaçar toda vez que pensava em sua irmã sozinha com aquele Youkai. – Qualquer coisa!

Kagome fez um gesto positivo, e Kikyou lhe deu um beijo na testa antes de sair do quarto, sem nem ao menos olhar para Sesshoumaru. Kaede, em silêncio, a seguiu. Teria de acalmá-la antes de deixar que ela entrasse no carro.

Assim que sentiu o cheiro de Kikyou se distanciar, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta do quarto e voltou-se para Kagome. Sua face estava um pouco mais avermelhada, obviamente, consequência da raiva que ela deveria estar sentindo.

_"Prefiro assim!"_

Pensou com satisfação.

# Não precisava ser tão ignorante.

Kagome disse, girando no mesmo lugar avançando lentamente até o banheiro. Embora quisesse socá-lo por ter expulsado sua irmã daquela forma, sentia uma estranha sensação de alívio e satisfação por Kikyou ter ido embora. Uma sensação, que não demorou a perceber, vir de seu filho.

# Se não estou enganado… - ele começou, seguindo todos os movimentos vacilantes dela. Percebendo que ela deveria estar sentindo dor, pelo bebê. – Sua irmã foi quem atirou a primeira pedra.

# Ela não teria atirado mais nenhuma, se você não tivesse agido da forma que agiu.

Kagome se recostou na porta do banheiro e respirou profundamente, enquanto a tocava a barriga. Como se não lhe bastasse os enjoos, ainda tinha de ligar com o fato de seu bebê não gostar de saber que os pais estavam discutindo.

# Ótimo! – resmungou, soltando o ar com força. – Nem ao menos posso brigar com você!

# Não quero brigar com você.

As palavras abandonaram seus lábios antes que pudesse se dar conta, e enquanto praguejava mentalmente, esperou que ela voltasse a sentar, com cuidado, na cama. Os movimentos dela realmente pertenciam a alguém debilitado. E, sem entender a razão disso, sentiu como se agulhas estivessem sendo enfiadas em seu tórax, ao pensar ou visualizá-la deitada em uma cama de hospital.

# Oh! – ela o olhou, deitando a cabeça no ombro. Havia desconfiança brilhando nas poças azuis.

# O que aconteceu para ir parar em um Hospital? – ele questionou. – E por que razão não me contatou?

Por alguma razão, ele sentia-se ultrajado e irritado por não ter sido informado a respeito daquilo. E, então, franzindo a testa, deixou tudo aquilo de lado: havia sentindo ela àquela tarde e nem ao menos se dera conta daquilo. A inquietude havia vindo dela. Aquilo era típico em um Casamento Youkai. Era natural, Companheiros sentirem quando um não estava bem. Mas ele jamais contou em sentir aquilo. Não com Kagome: A menina Humana com quem se unira por engano.

_"Pelo visto estava errado!"_

# Então…? – questionou, quando percebeu a ausência de respostas. E Kagome fez uma careta. Não gostava da ideia de recordar os acontecimentos daquela tarde. – Vai querer que eu lhe obrigue?

# Não! – disse a contragosto, sabendo que ele poderia realmente cumprir a ameaça. – Fui fazer compras com a Senhora Izayoi hoje. Em algum momento não me senti bem. – girou os olhos. – Coloquei para fora tudo o que havia comido e… - estreitou os olhos. – Acredito que tenha perdido a consciência por um instante. Mas estou bem agora… - tratou de dizer. – O médico não teria me liberado se não fosse assim.

# Por que não me ligou? Por que chamou sua irmã e não a mim? Como seu Companheiro, devo ser o primeiro a ser informado.

# Não me venha com esse complexo de Companheiro. – pediu, passando a mão no rosto. – Nem ao menos lembrei de você enquanto era internada, - abaixou o tom de voz. - e acredito que o mesmo tenha acontecido à Izayoi. Não me lembrei de ninguém, se quer saber. – acrescentou com leve irritação. – E Kikyou ligou para Izayoi… não ao contrário. Ela queria saber como estavam às compras e acabou descobrindo. Não liguei para ela.

Houve silêncio entre eles. E, Kagome, mais uma vez, mordeu o lábio. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, tentou desvendar o que se passava pela mente da adolescente. Talvez estivesse esgotada e quisesse ser libertada do jantar.

_"Merda!"_

Não podia aceitar o fato de que poderia ter seus planos minados àquela noite. Como havia sido na última noite em que haviam saído juntos. Mas, também não poderia forçá-la. Isto poderia prejudicar a pouca confiança que ela possuía nele.

# Você vai poder ir ao jantar hoje? – questionou, tomando cuidado para não passar a impressão de que não era para ela nem cogitar a ideia de deixá-lo na mão.

Kagome não respondeu de imediato. Ao invés de dizer qualquer coisa, levantou-se e caminhou pelo quarto. Parou diante do espelho do quarto e analisou sua imagem. Não seria difícil se arrumar e parecer uma pessoa cem por centro saudável.

# Não estou no meu melhor dia, mas participar de um jantar não vai me matar. – olhou para a cama. – Ficar de cama sim, me deixaria desesperada. Não estou inválida.

# Tem certeza? Não quero ter de interromper o jantar, por você desmaiar.

# Não vou desmaiar. – rebateu irritada, e tocou o ventre. – Não vou fazer você passar vergonha na frente de seus sócios, ou seja lá o que eles forem. – ergueu o queixo. – Pode ficar despreocupado.

Sesshoumaru observou-a passar as mãos pelos cabelos negros com cuidado e, logo em seguida suspirar enquanto segurava uma das mechas. O cabelo dela estava bem maior do que ele se lembrava. Cabelos, que ele podia afirmar com clareza – embora não gostasse –, era uma dos artifícios que mais chamavam atenção nela. Não havia como negar, sua Companheira realmente era bela.

_"Uma guerreira com aparência de um anjo de cristal!" _

Sim… era exatamente isso o que ela parecia. Forte, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente frágil. E isto, também o intrigava. Como alguém podia ser forte e fraca ao mesmo tempo? Como poderia existir uma Humana com aquelas características. Mesmo, se tratando da rara e quase extinta espécie Miko?

# Que houve? – quis saber, enquanto parecia medir o tamanho do cabelo.

_"Ela está pensando em cortar os cabelos?"_

O simples pensamento daquilo lhe causou um pouco de raiva e ciúmes. Gostava do cabelo dela do tamanho e jeito que estava. E sem perceber, acabou por trincar os dentes.

_"Não era para me preocupar com isto!"_

# Nada! – respondeu-lhe. – Vou mandar alguém recolher essa sopa e trazer outra coisa para você comer.

E, sem aguardar nenhuma resposta dela, saiu do quarto. Estava se comportando de uma maneira estranha. E, se continuasse ali poderia acabar agindo de uma forma que lhe traria desagrado no futuro. Por isso, em silêncio, rumou para o quarto.

Não devia se envolver emocionalmente com a jovem Higurashi. A única coisa que queria era ela esquentando e o aceitando em sua cama. Para isso não havia a necessidade de sentir nada por ela.

Não era para sentir absolutamente nada por ela.

Nada!

* * *

Tcharan!

Ai foi mais um capítulo para vocês!

Sesshy começando a notar algo errado, mas é orgulhoso demais para ver do que se trata. *tisctisc*

A briga dele e de Kikyou não teve derramamento de sangue. Uma medida para evitar que Kagome acabasse por piorar, afinal, o filho deles é a favor de ambos, não importa quem seja o certo ou errado. E o bebê claramente não gostou de saber que alguém gritava com seu pai. Por isso Kagome nem pode ir muito a favor da irmã.

Espero que tenham gostado.

**Respostas das reviews: (lembrando que reviews dos cadastrados foram respondidos via Reply)**

**Gabriela 3 -** heheheheh o final é segredo. Obrigada pelos elogios. =D Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. Beijokas.

**Thici -** É Kagura é um pezinho muito chato. hehehehehe Mas o que vai acontecer não vai ser bem assim. Mas Sesshy vai sofrer. Pagar um pouquinho. Obrigada. Beijokas.

**Gabriela 2 - **Obrigada e que bom que está gostando. hehehehehe Beijokas.

**Shirlaine -** A Kikyou apareceu agora. A família dela está meio para escanteio sim. Mas Kikyou se preocupa com ela. O pai dela é que anda evitando... e isso ainda vai dar confusão. Sim. Kagome não é tão boba assim. Ela sabe do que é Sesshoumaru é capaz. heheh espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. ^.^ Beijokas.

**Holy Sakura -** Este ficou um pouco maior. Gostou? :P hehehehe esse aqui demorou um pouco mais. Mas espero que tenha valido a pena. :P Beijokas.

**Nai - **Obrigada. Si si. Kagura vai aprontar, e vai ser coisa séria... esse não foi o capítulo do jantar... mais dois e eles estaram lá. =D Mas vai valer a pena. Quanto a beijos e afins... segredo. hehehehehe. Beijokas.

**Aninha -** Si si... e ai foi mais outra. Beijokas. Obrigada pelo boa sorte.

**Gabriela 1 - **Opa! Obrigada. Que bom que está gostando. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Beijokas.

**HP - **hehehehehehehe ai foi mais um capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado. Só não coloquei uma batalha muito sangrenta pois Kagome não iria ficar bem com isto. :P E Kagura não vai parar por ai não. Ela vai revidar. :P Beijokas.

Obrigada a todos.

Beijokas para vocês e até a próxima!

\o/

Telly Black


	25. Capítulo 25

Olá... Demorei um pouco para postar este capítulo mas aqui estou eu! A razão disto é que além das horas de trabalho acabei travando total... pense na indignação. Saber exatamente o que se quer, mas não conseguir passar para o papel. E quando conseguia... não ficava o que eu queria. E como o Sesshoumaru de LM é um personagem um tanto complexo... tenho que tomar mais cuidado ainda como escrever, para ficar ao menos próximo do perfeito. espero que gostem.

Adiantando... estou aqui bem rapidex... superrápida... vou sair daqui a alguns segundos e minha mamys já está me gritando aqui. Então eu vou somente agradecer as reviews de uma forma geral... ok? Tudo bem assim?

**_Agardeço a todas... todas mesmo que me mandaram review. espero que continuem gostando da fic e desta pessoa sem noção que a escreve. ;D Beijokas para todas vocês._**

Opa...

Vou indo lá!

Beijokas!

Até mais!

Mandem Reviews!

ps.: 26 está quase pronto. Se der domingo que vem eu posto. Beijokas!

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Cinco\**

ღ

Por que se sentia um tolo?

Era a pergunta que se fazia, pela milésima vez, enquanto analisava o liquido azul-celeste na taça em suas mãos. Estava trancado em seu aposento e dali, apenas sairia quando fosse se encontrar com a menina Higurashi para saírem. Tentava relaxar. Entretanto até mesmo a cor da bebida que mandara Jaken lhe trazer, fazia-o se lembrar da Companheira.

Praguejou mentalmente e desejou poder amaldiçoá-la. Como ela se atrevia a enfeitiçá-lo daquela maneira? A ponto de se comportar de uma forma que ele jamais se comportara antes. Como ela se atrevia a fazê-lo agir como os demais? Ele não era comum. Era Sesshoumaru, o herdeiro de todo o grande Império Takahashi.

Nunca antes presenteara suas amantes com joias, ou qualquer outra coisa. Jamais as deixara pensar que ele era um tolo romântico ou apaixonado, ou simplesmente que elas tinham tanto poder sobre ele, a ponto de fazê-lo desperdiçar dinheiro com elas. O único dinheiro que gastava era com os jantares e os Hotéis onde eles passavam a noite. Nada de presentes.

Mas ela não é uma das vadias deste Sesshoumaru. – A consciência o lembrou.

Não. Não era. Por isso necessitava quebrar todas as suas regras. Teria de esquecer e deixar de lado o fato de que a mulher Humana pudesse julgá-lo tolo. Se a queria apaixonada e na palma de sua mão, para fazer-lhe o que bem desejava, necessitava que ela acreditasse ser especial.

Apenas por isso, gastara dinheiro com as joias.

_"Somente por isso!"_

Repetiu. Precisava convencer-se para manter a sanidade, e para não ceder à tentação pegar as caixas sobre o criado mudo e atirá-las no lixo. Ao desejo de destruir o antigo broche de cabelo que ela ganhara de Inuyasha.

_"Um presente de outro homem…" _Lembrou-se irritado.

Mesmo que se tratasse de seu meio-irmão, a joia ainda fora lhe presenteada por outro homem. Um homem que ela acreditava amar e por quem nutria uma paixão há muitos anos. Homem, que ele tinha certeza, com quem ela não se envolvera por ser o amante de sua irmã.

_"Controle-se!" _Ordenou-se com seriedade.

Estava fazendo aquilo tudo para tê-la. Necessitava mostrar-se alheio aquilo se queria Kagome Higurashi aos seus pés. Não passara dias se acostumando com aquela ideia, para destruir tudo poucas horas antes do jantar. Tinha de se manter neutro. Fingir que aquele objeto era apenas isso, um objeto sem valor nenhum. Um objeto que ela adquirira muito antes da união repentina deles.

Kagome esqueceria o broche quando estivesse em suas mãos. Ele garantiria que isto acontecesse.

Tomando um gole de sua bebida, voltou os olhos para a janela. A noite estava sem nuvens e o céu coberto por estrelas. Uma noite, que ele sabia, mulheres considerariam perfeitas para um jantar a dois. Será que ela pensaria nisto? Que o fato de existirem estrelas no céu àquela noite, significava algo mágico?

Fez uma careta de desagrado e olhou na direção em que ficava o quarto da menina.

Mesmo abatida, ela estava se vestindo para o jantar. A Humana Kaede tentara fazê-la desistir da ideia e a comer, mas ela continuava se negando a tomar a sopa ou qualquer outro tipo de alimento que lembrava doença ou hospital. De seu quarto, ele podia ouvi-la reclamar com a empregada todas as vezes que a porta era aberta.

_"A menina humana realmente é geniosa e teimosa."_

Embora não parecesse.

Travou os punhos. Sua Companheira acabara em um quarto de hospital e ele não havia sido comunicado aquele respeito. Ele, o Companheiro dela, fora tratado que se fosse nada. Ele deveria ser o primeiro a ser notificado. Ele teria de ter sido informado imediatamente, e tão logo ela houvesse sido internada. Mas não. O haviam jogado para o lado como se fosse um ninguém. E tinha quase certeza, continuaria sem saber de nada, se o carro da irmã não estivesse estacionado de qualquer maneira, e ocupando boa parte de sua vaga no estacionamento. E se ele não tivesse ouvido uma parte da conversa pela porta aberta.

Relaxou a palma da mão e recostou-se confortavelmente na poltrona.

Nem ao menos quando a confrontara obtivera respostas satisfatórias. Mais uma vez, sentia como se estivesse sendo deixado de lado de algo. Podia confrontá-la, exigir respostas decentes, mas iria deixar aquilo para outra ocasião. Estressá-la depois de uma passada no hospital, poderia acabar com ele tendo de levá-la novamente para lá.

Seus planos iriam por água abaixo. E não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer deslizes. O tempo estava contra ele.

Por que se irritava tanto?

Orgulho. Só poderia ser seu orgulho de Companheiro ferido. Ele que gostava que as regras e leis Youkais fossem seguidas. Nada mais. Afinal, nem ao menos gostava da adolescente.

Ainda assim, nada o deixara tão irritado e frustrado antes.

Fechou os olhos, pressionando a ponte do nariz com força, tentando se acalmar. Necessitava estar calmo para passar àquela noite.

E sentiu o sangue esquentar quando as imagens da noite do noivado de Inuyasha voltaram a sua mente. O gosto dela retornando a sua língua como se ele a estivesse provando naquele momento. Gosto que ele relembrou há uma semana, quando a beijara, apenas com o intuito de fazê-la relaxar.

_"Estou enlouquecendo!"_ decidiu. _"Enlouquecendo lentamente._" Era a única explicação.

Levantou-se em um salto, e caminhou pelo quarto. Seus olhos pousando sobre a cama KingSize.

Teria de dar um fim em toda a obcessão que adquirira por ela imediatamente. Necessitava tê-la de uma vez por todas, antes de toda a razão ser perdida como água. Se demorasse mais, a gravidez avançaria e ela poderia agir como muitas mulheres Youkais agiam nas últimas semanas: Não deitaria com ele com medo de acabar acelerando o momento do parto.

Passou a mão no rosto, e olhou impaciente para o relógio. Ainda faltavam trinta minutos para os ponteiros marcarem a hora combinada. Parecia que o dia todo havia corrido de forma lenta. O provocando. Como se quisesse vê-lo explodir em irritação.

Olhou para o líquido na taça, e tentou ignorar a ansiedade.

Não era um jovem inexperiente que nunca havia tido um encontro. Havia saído com várias mulheres. Então, por que, se sentia como um iniciante? Aquilo nem ao menos poderia ser considerado um encontro.

Sua Companheira poderia acreditar nisto, afinal o local que ele escolhera era ideal para esse tipo de programa. Mas não era isto.

_"Não! Não é um encontro… é apenas a execução de um plano."_

Repetiu-se, antes de tomar mais um gole de sua bebida.

Ouviu o fraco apito provocado pelo celular e o retirou de dentro do bolso da calça social. O nome de seu pai piscava na tela lhe adiantando que sofreria mais irritações antes de, finalmente, sair para jantar com Kagome. E antes que pudesse se arrepender, atendeu ao telefonema.

# Boa noite, Chichi-ue. – saldou-o.

# Boa… - disse, apenas. E, pelo som da sua voz, Sesshoumaru pode perceber que ele estava com raiva.

# Aconteceu alguma coisa? – questionou, deixando-se soar despreocupado.

# Deixe disto e não me tome como tolo, Sesshoumaru! – o repreendeu. – Você imagina o quanto me foi difícil acalmar seu irmão e impedi-lo de ir até ai?

_"Oh! A pequena vadia de Inuyasha deveria ter ido chorar nos braços dele."_

Não conseguiu evitar sorrir, enquanto imaginava o irmão mais novo tendo um ataque, e prometendo arrancar-lhe os membros, por ter feito sua mulher chorar. Para logo em seguida ser praticamente amarrado em casa, para não cometer uma besteira.

# O que você tinha na cabeça para tratar Kikyou da maneira que tratou e depois expulsá-la? – censurou-o – Ela é irmã de Kagome. Tem todo o direito de ficar com ela.

Era lógico que ela deveria ter pintado a ocasião de uma maneira totalmente diferente. Muitos faziam isso.

# Sim! – anunciou despreocupado, e sentando-se em sua poltrona, deixando a voz transmitir sua seriedade. – Ela tem todo o direito. Mas não possuí direito algum de entrar em minha casa e me desafiar. Ninguém me desafia! E muito menos, me critica do modo como ela fez, em meu próprio teto. Não tenho a obrigação de aceitar isto. Tenho todo o direito de expulsá-la e impedi-la de entrar aqui.

_"Pelo o resto da vida inútil dela…"_

# Sim. Você o tem! – Inu no Taisho disse, mas Sesshoumaru pode notar o tom desgostoso na voz dele. – Mas gostaria muito que não gerasse outra guerra familiar. Já me bastam os problemas que criou quando fez a menina Higurashi sua. Você acha que foi fácil manter a paz? – questionou, e pelo tom, obviamente não aguardava resposta. – Acha que Higurashi simplesmente deixou Kagome com você na paz, só por que ela pediu? Se você acredita nisso, Sesshoumaru, pense muito bem. Mas pense direito desta vez. Não necessito que crie conflitos com Kikyou e seu irmão logo agora.

# Ela atirou a primeira pedra, Chichi-ue. – anunciou.

# Ela estava preocupada com a irmã,

# Isto não dá o direito de apontar-me o dedo e acusar. Se estava preocupada deveria ter ouvido aquela velha e a irmã e ido embora. Deveria ter medido cada uma de suas palavras se queria continuar visitando a irmã. Como não mediu… ela está sim… proibida de entrar nesta casa.

Inu no Taisho poderia até tentar contestar. Chamá-lo de tolo e outras tantas coisas. Mas não poderia obrigá-lo a aceitar Kikyou novamente ali. Sesshoumaru era Comprometido agora. Dono de um lar. E como tal, as leis Youkais lhe davam a liberdade de negar a presença de algumas pessoas sob seu teto.

# Sesshoumaru…

# Está feito, Chichi-ue! Se ela quiser ver a irmã… quando quiser vê-la… terá de arrumar outro modo de fazê-lo. Mas na minha casa ela não pisa mais.

Aquele era seu território.

# Isto não vai fazer bem a Kagome. Sua Companheira está grávida! Uma gravidez que se torna de risco apenas pelo fato de ela ser uma Humana. – lembrou. – E muito menos a mim. Não tenho mais idade para ficar tendo de me colocar no meio para apaziguar as desavenças entre você e seu irmão.

# Kagome está muito bem! – falou com brutalidade. – Tão bem, que está se queixando e tentando se livrar daquela inútil, que o senhor mandou ficar me espionando. Quanto a Inuyasha… Não necessita se intrometer todas às vezes. Sei me defender.

# Sei que sabe! – a voz de Inu no Taisho, soou extremamente irritada agora. – Mas não quero nem saber que você e Inuyasha estão em guerra, ou se engalfinhando. Ou melhor… não quero nem ao menos ter um flash de pensamento a este respeito, Sesshoumaru. E menos ainda, quero pensar que está privando Kagome de ver a família. Pois… Se isso acontecer, pense nisto como um aviso: eu vou permitir e dar liberdade para que Inuyasha ative o Conselho. Adeus!

Com essas últimas palavras, seu pai encerrou a ligação. Palavras que tiveram mais efeito que qualquer soco que ele recebera ou poderia receber em vida. E quase lhe foi impossível conter a vontade de esmagar o telefone por entre os dedos. Inalou o ar com força, e amaldiçoou Inuyasha enquanto deixava o celular de lado.

Como aquele bastardo poderia, ao menos, tocar no nome do Conselho Youkai? Como ele ousava dizer ao pai que iria levá-lo ao tribunal?

Ouviu um som estalado e em seguida o líquido azul escorrer por entre seus dedos. Vendo os pequenos pedaços de vidro cair no chão, ele praguejou.

O Conselho Youkai, era o famoso, temido, e conhecido como o Tribunal Youkai. Formado por seis membros anciões, ele tinha como objetivo manter a ordem no mundo Youkai. Obrigar que as leis fossem cumpridas, linha por linha; palavra por palavra. E, uma vez que ele era invocado, os seis apenas voltavam a se retirar quando a lei fosse cumprida, e o delinquente, punido rigorosamente.

Ter aqueles seis Youkais xeretando cada passo seu, o julgando e avaliando, era a última coisa que almejava. Especialmente, por, se Inuyasha e seu pai cumprissem a promessa, ele saber que terminaria em sérios apuros. Se chegassem a uma decisão unânime, poderiam facilmente tirar Kagome dele, e o deserdarem. Não importava que seu pai fosse a maior autoridade Youkai conhecida. Se o Conselho chegasse a conclusão de que ele era prejudicial e perigoso para sua Companheira, ele seria riscado da árvore genealógica da família Takahashi, e em seguida, severamente punido.

Abrindo a mão, a ergueu diante dos olhos e observou os ferimentos irem aos poucos se fechando.

Ao menos ele tinha um ponto a seu favor; Ponto este que valia mais do que qualquer acusação feita contra ele: Kagome. Era a Companheira, naqueles casos, que dava a palavra final. E não havia razões para a adolescente Humana dizer que estava sendo maltratada. A menina jamais seria capaz de cometer o erro de condená-lo sem culpa. Ela era correta demais; Carinhosa demais; e, principalmente, boa demais.

Ela provara isso, ao aceitá-lo e não correr para os braços de Inuyasha, destruindo a felicidade da irmã. Kagome Higurashi amava excessivamente. E isto, era uma grande fraqueza.

Ele a faria ela se apaixonar.

Uma leve batida na porta, antecedeu a saudação de Jaken, que abria a porta com cuidado.

# Senhor Sesshoumaru? – Jaken chamou-o novamente, olhando com cautela para o interior do cômodo. Os olhos do pequeno Youkai viajaram dele até os cacos de vidro, antes de se fixarem nele. – Posso entrar, Senhor Sesshoumaru?

# Entre! - Pegou um lenço de papel, e enxugou a mãos. - O que houve?

# A Humana Kaede pediu para avisar que Lady Kagome está pronta. – anunciou pomposamente, mas sem tirar os olhos dos restos do copo. – Lady já está descendo.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto positivo e deu as costas para Jaken, esperando que ele compreendesse que aquilo era um sinal para que ele partisse da sala. Livrou-se do lenço de papel, e olhou para o relógico digital sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Pegou as joias e seu sobretudo, que vestiu durante a viagem até a sala.

Kagome estava na beira da outra escada, resmungando algo que ele não conseguira entender, enquanto tentava afastar as mãos da Humana Kaede do sobretudo que ela colocara sobre as roupas. Terminou de descer as escadas, e ouviu a velha Humana reclamar sobre algo, antes de realizar um muxoxo irritado e sair da sala sem olhar para trás.

Aquela era outra mulher que estava quase conseguindo fazer sua paciência se esgotar.

# Qualquer dia essa mulher vai se arrepender de me olhar assim. – anunciou.

# Não faça nada. – ela pediu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Kaede apenas tem a mania de achar que sou uma boneca de cristal. Algo que tem de ser manuseado com cuidado. – a adolescente resmungou, enquanto passava a mão no sobretudo negro. – Pensando bem… - olhou-o. – Quase todos me tratam assim. – mordeu o lábio. – Quanto a Kikyou… não ligue para o que ela diz… ela é que mais acredita que sou um frágil cristal…

# Não vou mudar de ideia. - anunciou, entendendo onde ela queria chegar. - Sua irmã está proibida de entrar aqui.

# Sesshoumaru… ela estava nervosa.

# Não vai conseguir me fazer mudar de ideia, Kagome. – anunciou.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Mas não disse mais nada. Apenas respirou profundamente e fez uma careta enquanto tocava na barriga.

# Ele só pode ser menino… - ela resmungou em tom baixo, mas ele a escutou com perfeição. – Só isso para explicar o quanto ele não gosta que briguem com você…

_"Como assim… só podia ser menino?" _

Ela já não havia ido ao médico? Àquela altura já era possível saber o sexo do bebê. Olhou a Companheira com atenção, e ao inalar profundamente, pela primeira vez percebeu que havia algo errado. Não havia reparado naquele fato antes, mas Kagome não possuía o cheiro de uma mulher grávida. Podia escutar o segundo batimento cardíaco, mas não conseguia sentir o cheiro da criança.

# Ninguém consegue descobrir o sexo do bebê. – ela disse. – Há uma barreira ao redor dele. Nem mesmo ultrassonografia funciona. – deu de ombros. – Algo sobre eu ser Miko.

Mas então era para a parte Youkai do feto estar sofrendo. Não era? Afinal, era isso o que as Miko faziam. Purificavam Youkais.

Kagome se moveu e fez um gesto, indicando que já estava pronta para ir. E Sesshoumaru escolheu aquele momento para estudar a aparência dela, e deixar aquele assunto para outra ocasião.

Ela não parecia doente. A maquiagem leve ocultara qualquer rastro que podia denunciar sua breve estadia no hospital. Usava sandálias prateadas, de salto médio. O vestido que cobria seu corpo tinha a cor de vinho e caía até seus joelhos. O tecido era fino e existia uma fita de outro tecido, de cor perolada, logo abaixo da região de seus seios. Os cabelos estavam soltos. E a única joia que ele conseguia vê-la usar, era um par discreto de brincos de brilhantes, uma vez que a aliança de compromisso estava escondida pelas luvas – Um acessório do qual ela não abria mão.

_"Como uma humana pode ser tão bonita?"_ Questionou-se pela milésima vez, sabendo que a estava analisando demais.

# Não me disse onde íamos jantar. – ela comentou, conseguindo fazer com que ele a olhasse nos olhos. – Mas supus que, já que se trata de um jantar de negócios, e a empresa só lida com milionários, íamos a um lugar luxuoso. – umedeceu os lábios, e em seguida os torceu.

_"Ela faz isso para me provocar?_" pensou com irritação descobrindo que, se fosse realizado por outras mulheres, aquele gesto não o afetaria tanto.

# Supôs certo. – anunciou, ajeitando o sobretudo por cima do traje fino que vestia, formado por uma calça negra, e uma camisa branca. A gravata negra completava o conjunto social, juntamente ao sapato social. – Está perfeito!

Kagome sorriu levemente, e mordeu o lábio. Um gesto, que Sesshoumaru descobrira ser inconsciente e que o provocava como nunca havia sido antes.

# Vamos?

Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio, tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse o corpo escondido por baixo da camada de tecido, e estendeu um braço para ela. Com um movimento positivo, Kagome aceitou a mão de Sesshoumaru, e deixou-o guiá-la até o carro.


	26. Capítulo 26

Olá!

Como prometido, mais um capítulo de LM para vocês! ^.^

Vou dizer... quase que ele não sai. Haja trabalho para mim! Parece que o tempo faz um complô contra você quando você quer muiiito ter tempo para fazer algo. Mas em fiz...

Finalmente começa o 'encontro' de Sesshy e Kagome. Vamos ver no que vai dar.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Seis\**

ღ

A voz baixa de Sesshoumaru a fez abrir os olhos.

Assim que entrara na limusine, se acomodara na confortável poltrona e fechara os olhos. Não queria dormir, mas necessitava relaxar por alguns momentos. Já que em casa, depois da pequena confusão entre Sesshoumaru e Kikyou, ela não tivera a oportunidade de relaxar.

Kaede passara os últimos minutos reclamando de absolutamente tudo. Desde a maneira como Sesshoumaru se achava dono dela, até a forma irresponsável como ela e o Youkai estavam agindo: ele, por obrigá-la a participar de um jantar, mesmo depois de saber sobre sua passada no hospital. E ela, por aceitar aquilo de cabeça baixa. Isto sem contar o fato de ela não fazer nada quanto ao fato da irmã ter sido expulsa.

Sentira a louca vontade de expulsar Kaede as tapas do quarto, e o teria feito se tivesse a garantia de que o bebê não iria reclamar. Cansara-se de dizer-lhe que Sesshoumaru não a obrigava a nada. Estava saindo porque queria. E depois, Sesshoumaru lhe perguntara se poderia acompanhá-lo. Mesmo que a pergunta houvesse soado como uma obrigação, ao menos o Youkai se importara o bastante para saber.

Quanto a Kikyou, o bebê deixara bem claro de que lado estava. E agir contra a vontade dele iria lhe causar dores. E já estava cansada de sentir-se daquele jeito. A única maneira era tentar converter isso pacificamente mais tarde, ou esperar o bebê nascer para lidar com aquilo de qualquer modo.

Respirou profundamente, e lentamente abaixou a cabeça. Um cuidado necessário para que não acabasse nauseada.

# Está sentindo algo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou assim que virou o rosto para ele. Ele guardava o celular de volta no bolso, indicando que sua fala anterior não fora dirigida a ela.

# Não! – sorriu levemente. – Estou bem. – umedeceu os lábios, antes de puxar o ar com força.

Realmente estava bem, e feliz pelo bebê não ter demonstrado mais ansiedade. Naquele momento ele parecia dormir tranquilamente, aguardando apenas o momento em que seria alimentado.

# Há algo que deva saber sobre seus… conhecidos? - quis saber, apenas desejando não se manter mais no silêncio.

# Ayame e Akawa, são membros de uma antiga família de Youkais Lobo. - anunciou. - O Ancião Akawa é o patriarca da família. Um pouco antiquado, especialmente com relação a mulheres se envolverem em negócios… Mas ele não fará nenhum comentário a este respeito. Ayame é uma velha conhecida minha. - continuou a dizer. – E acho que gostaria de saber que tivemos um envolvimento passageiro no passado.

A jovem franziu a testa, imaginando se Ayame seria igual a Kagura: frustrada, abusada e totalmente apaixonada por Sesshoumaru. Se ela fosse assim, talvez não fosse capaz de aguentar a noite inteira. Especialmente, depois do dia estressante que havia tido.  
# Não necessita se preocupar. – ele acrescentou. – Ela não irá se comportar como Kagura. Ayame não é obsessiva e muito menos irritante. Na verdade… - os lábios dele se torceram em uma careta. - Ayame demonstra estar estranhamente louca para lhe conhecer.

# Oh! – piscou surpresa com a informação.

Mordeu o lábio, e olhou para o lado de fora, enquanto sentia o carro parar.

O nome Sora Hime se encontrava escrito em grandes letras sobre as portas e uma das janelas do restaurante onde iriam jantar. Um dos restaurantes mais caros de Tóquio, e que, constantemente viviam aparecendo em propagandas ou em revistas especializadas em fofocas. Ou como um dos melhores restaurantes para se ter um encontro romântico, ou como o local onde dois novos pombinhos famosos haviam sido flagrados aos beijos.

Por que Sesshoumaru escolhera um lugar como aquele para uma reunião de negócios?

# Foi Ayame quem escolheu. – Sesshoumaru anunciou, enquanto a ajudava a descer do veículo. – Uma piada particular. – completou, olhando para a porta guardada por dois seguranças. – São três ambientes. Nós ficaremos no térreo. Normalmente não é só utilizado por casais.

# Certo!

Não que estivesse preocupada com isto. Pensou, enquanto repousava o braço direito sobre o esquerdo dele. A ideia de ter se sentar a mesa de um restaurante para casais, não lhe parecia tão aterrorizante. Sempre o quisera fazer. Mas em seus devaneios, sempre estava acompanhada de alguém que amava perdidamente, e retribuía seus sentimentos com ardor. Entretanto, teria de acostumar-se com a ideia de que – se um dia tivesse um encontro romântico – este seria com Sesshoumaru, e apenas para manter as aparências.

Sua testa se franziu, ao notar o olhar que a recepcionista lhe lançava. Cobiça e inveja. Este era o significado das palavras escritas nas poças alaranjadas. Tudo isto, por estar na companhia de Sesshoumaru. Algo com o que teria de se acostumar.

Em poucos minutos, Kagome e Sesshoumaru já estavam acomodados à mesa. Ayame era, sem dúvidas, uma Youkai estranha. Kagome concluiu algum tempo depois de ter sido apresentada a ela e seu avô. – um Youkai, que ela percebeu, estava bastante perto da morte. Por ter sido atingido por uma doença excepcionalmente grave.

A Youkai ruiva se levantara e se apresentara com entusiasmo. Mas, não fizera nenhum comentário a respeito do Compromisso de Sesshoumaru com ela. Algo que, Kagome tinha certeza, ser consequência da presença do Youkai. O olhar que ele dirigira a ela, durante as apresentações, significava que almejava Ayame de boca fechada.

Durante uma hora, Kagome permaneceu calada. Comendo uma das especialidades do local, e bebendo algo que Sesshoumaru pedira para ela, observava os movimentos de cada um dos três durante a discussão. Sesshoumaru parecia lidar bem com os negócios e, com o fato do Youkai ancião fazer um gesto negativo, interrompendo, todas as vezes que Ayame tentava falar algo. Um ato, ela percebeu, que depois de um tempo não estava apenas irritando Ayame.

Com um suspiro, virou o rosto em direção a cascata. A primeira coisa que se via quando atravessava as portas de Sora Hime. Um arco-íris de cores frias e quentes iluminava às águas que caíam quase silenciosamente. Diante dela, um homem Youkai tocava uma maravilhosa melodia em seu piano de calda.

Um instrumento, ela se lembrou, que ela não tocava há bastante tempo.

Sorrindo levemente, ficou imaginando como seriam os outros dois ambientes. Mais românticos, com toda a certeza. Mas ela jamais saberia o quanto. Sesshoumaru não iria subir com ela. Não eram um casal apaixonado, eles apenas… conviviam.

Tomou um lento gole da bebida gelada com gosto de cereja, e olhou discretamente para o Youkai. Nos últimos dias ele andava se comportando de maneira muito mais cautelosa e carinhosa, e por consequência disto ela estava sentindo uma estranha confusão. Não confiava totalmente nele, mas não conseguia mais odiá-lo por ter transformado toda sua vida. Ao menos, não como antes. O medo que tinha dele lhe atacar ou obrigar a algo, sumira totalmente. Entretanto, era evidente o desejo dele de lhe ter em sua cama.

_"É a mim que você ama, mulher... e não aquele Hibrido."_ As palavras dele voltaram a sua mente como se ele estivesse as soprando em seu ouvido naquele momento.

Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios e fez uma careta. Limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e o colocou sobre a mesa. Suas mãos começaram a queimar. Por um momento se sentiu sufocada, e o bebê reagiu, se movimentando num pedido para que voltasse a respirar com calma.

# Com licença! – pediu em tom baixo, chamando a atenção dos três.

Sorrindo levemente, levantou e rumou lentamente para o toilet, segurando com força a bolsa entre os dedos. Assim que se viu lá dentro, respirou fundo e parou diante de uma das cinco pias que havia diante de um grande espelho. Ligou a torneira, e suspirou ao sentir a água gelada bater nas mãos.

Estava ficando mais frequente. E nem ao menos necessitava ficar ansiosa ou se irritar para aquilo acontecer. Algo que, se seu médico descobrisse, obviamente iria render horas e mais horas de exames e quartos de hospital.

Secou as mãos usando uma das toalhas de papel. Dentro da bolsa pegou o pequeno sachê que sempre carregava consigo. Abriu-o e espremeu um pouco do creme na mão.

Enquanto esfregava as mãos, analisou o lugar erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver o sofá vermelho em forma de 'u' e a pequena mesinha onde havia um vaso de flores verdadeiras. Havia fotos espalhadas nas paredes, mostrando lugares românticos e nomeando-os em pequenas letras brancas no canto esquerdo do quadro.

# Às vezes eles exageram demais em um banheiro…

A voz feminina a fez desviar os olhos em direção a porta. Ayame estava ali de pé, a analisando com atenção.

# Pelo menos tiveram o bom senso de não agirem como em alguns restaurantes… - torceu o rosto. – Tem uns que sentem a satisfação de colocar torneiras e outras coisas em ouro. Como se uma pessoa viesse ao restaurante para passar horas no banheiro. – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro. Seus olhos lupinos brilhando enquanto a encaravam. – Sesshoumaru me pediu para ver se estava tudo bem com você. Estava pálida quando deixou a mesa e ele disse algo sobre ter tido uma indisposição mais cedo.

Kagome apertou mais as mãos terminando de passar o creme, aliviada pela queimação ter passado, e guardou o sachê na bolsa antes de fechá-la. Sesshoumaru deveria estar com medo de que desmaiasse no banheiro e assustasse alguém.

# Ele queria vir. – Ayame acrescentou, parando ao lado dela e ligando a torneira para lavar as mãos. – Mas vovô disse que seria deselegante entrar num toilet feminino. Ai, falou que eu poderia vir se quisesse, afinal esse tipo de coisa é para mulheres. – ela secou as mãos e abriu a bolsa, de onde retirou um pequeno estojo de maquiagem. – Algo sobre querer tratar sozinho de negócios com Sesshoumaru. – fez uma careta enquanto verificava o que necessitava ser retocado. – Vovô não se conforma e se acostuma com o fato de ter de deixar tudo nas mãos de uma mulher. – sorriu, retocando alguns detalhes da maquiagem – Tem netos, mas nenhum deles seria capaz de manter a empresa. Ele sabe disso.

Ayame terminou de passar o batom e olhou para Kagome.

# Você não é de falar muito, é? – questionou, e então piscou como se tivesse entendido tudo. – Ou apenas acha que sou mais uma das psicóticas que correm atrás de Sesshoumaru…

Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, Kagome notou. E, em silêncio, assistiu-a guardar o kit de maquiagem. Ayame jogou os cabelos para trás e, apoiando uma das mãos no vidro elegante ao redor da pia, se virou para ela.

# Não lhe culpo por isso. Sesshoumaru tem o dom de atrair loucas psicóticas. – seus olhos quase desapareceram por detrás das pálpebras. – Mas não sou uma dessas. Eu e Sesshoumaru nos mataríamos se morássemos juntos. – torceu o nariz. – Sei como se sente… no pouco tempo que ficamos juntos fui infernizada por uma dúzia de loucas.

# Comigo só uma em particular… - Kagome anunciou em tom baixo.

# Kagura, não? – sorriu quando Kagome confirmou. – Ela me emboscou no banheiro uma vez… Fomos parar na DPEJ no fim de tudo… Um BO que não agradou meu avô. - fez uma careta. – Mas… não vamos falar sobre isso. – deitou a cabeça para o lado. – Parece mais corada agora. O que sentiu?

# Indisposição de grávida. – respondeu. – Natural uma vez que sou Humana… - pegou a bolsa e dirigiu-se a porta, mas Ayame entrou em sua frente. – O que…?

# Não me bata! – pediu, erguendo a mão diante do corpo antes que a . – Mas é que eu gostaria de falar com você…

_"Era só o que faltava."_

Kagome pensou. Abaixou o braço, deixando os olhos brilharem com desconfiança. Não gostaria de ter de agir com ignorância – afinal o médico a mandara tomar cuidado com suas emoções, e não queria ir ao hospital num futuro tão próximo – mas não hesitaria em fazer caso houvesse a necessidade.

Se tivesse problema com quase todas as mulheres com quem Sesshoumaru se deitara, seria obrigada a pedir que ele tomasse uma providência. Era desagradável esbarrar com uma rejeitada em toda festa ou jantar que fosse.

Ayame passou as mãos nos cabelos e indicou o sofá. Um pedido para que ela se sentasse.

# Vovô e Sesshoumaru devem estar em uma conversa sobre negócios. – ela girou os olhos, ainda indicando o sofá. – Não vão notar a nossa falta, e realmente não sou uma dessas gatas loucas que correm atrás de Sesshoumaru. Gosto dele sim… mas é apenas amizade. – torceu os lábios.

_"O que raios ela quer falar comigo?"_

Dando-se por vencida, Kagome recuou e sentou no sofá. Era melhor ouvir logo o que ela teria a lhe dizer. Assim ela lhe deixaria em paz. E qualquer coisa, poderia sempre assustá-la com o fato de ser Miko. Afinal, para alguma coisa, ser uma raridade deveria servir.

Seu gesto pareceu deixar Ayame feliz, pois ela pegou a bolsa e sentou-se do outro lado do 'u' do sofá, diretamente de frente à ela.

# Sei que deve estar acreditando que sou uma louca, mas estou aqui a seu favor. – começou e sorriu. – Sei que você e Sesshoumaru não se Comprometeram da forma mais natural.

Os olhos azuis quase desapareceram quando sua testa se franziu. Teria Sesshoumaru contado à ela? Não! Ele era orgulhoso demais para dizer que havia violentado a mulher com quem se comprometera. Ele jamais contaria a ninguém que ferira sua honra.

# Não foi difícil adivinhar. Já disse… conheço Sesshoumaru. – continuou. – E… tem um caso parecido com esse na minha família… - contou. – Não com uma Humana… Mas foi o mesmo… problema. – a expressão de Kagome se suavizou. – Normalmente… segundo alguns dos anciões… isso acontece com Homens que são excessivamente autossuficientes e não querem uma mulher em seus calcanhares. São orgulhosos demais para confessar que gostam de uma mulher mais do que o devido. – deu de ombros. – Como eles não agem… a consciência deles vem e toma conta. – ela sorriu. – Minha mãe dizia… assim como outras mulheres Youkais… que a consciência é muito mais inteligente.

Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha, e se recostou no sofá, tentando entender onde a Youkai gostaria de chegar com aquilo.

# A questão é… - falou, parecendo descobrir seus pensamentos. – Sesshoumaru é o tipo pior desses Homens.

# Veio aqui por que ele pediu? – Kagome questionou sem pensar duas vezes. A ideia de Sesshoumaru ter pedido aquilo, não era tão absurda. Ele poderia tentar enganá-la. Um pequeno ato para tentar conseguir fazê-la se curvar diante dele.

Observou a face de Ayame, passar de serena, a uma escandalizada para terminar com uma expressão compreensiva. Cada uma delas, Kagome notou excepcionalmente verdadeira. Agora, conseguia ler os olhos de Ayame com precisão. Um ponto favorável por ser Miko. A única pessoa a quem não conseguia captar, era Sesshoumaru.

# Não… - ela disse, e então, olhou-a de lado. – Apenas estou falando isso por que gostei de você. – sorriu. – Sesshoumaru me mataria se soubesse que estou aqui lhe falando essas coisas. Tentando lhe mostrar seu lado doce. – se inclinou para frente. – Apenas gostaria que soubesse… Toda essa pose de Sesshoumaru é fachada. Uma pequena muralha que ele ergueu por se sentir traído quando o Senhor Inu no Taisho casou-se novamente. Ele gosta de você… não ouça… - disse quando Kagome abriu a boca. – Mesmo que ele não admita nem para si mesmo… ele gosta de você. – mordeu o lábio. – Prova disto é que parou de falar na terceira pessoa.

# Não entendendo como…

# Sesshoumaru falava em terceira pessoa, por que, como para alguns Youkais isso indica 'centro do Universo'. Além de indicar claramente que eles possuem dupla personalidade, como eu gosto de chamar. – sorriu. – E o fato de ele estar falando naturalmente, especialmente depois de eu ter-lhe dito que você deveria achar isto um saco, indica que ele não só deixou de ser um babaca total… como também entrou em acordo definitivo com seu outro 'eu' – Ayame girou os olhos. – Ele definitivamente gosta de você… e em breve estará louco por você. Se já não está. Mas não espere rosas. Como todo Youkai… ele é orgulhoso e, consequentemente, burro o bastante para não ver o que está dançando bem em cima do nariz dele.

Desta vez foi Kagome quem deitou a cabeça no ombro. Digerindo com cuidado cada uma das palavras pronunciadas por Ayame. Realmente não parecia ter ido ali por ordens de Sesshoumaru. Mas ainda não conseguia ver a razão que levaria uma completa desconhecia – ainda mais uma mulher que já estivera na cama com Sesshoumaru – vir lhe ajudar, simplesmente por… gostar de falar.

O bebê se moveu preguiçosamente em seu ventre. Um movimento notou, feito em busca de um espaço e uma posição melhor.

_"Como alguém tão pequeno pode exigir tanto espaço?"_ questionou-se, tocando o ventre com cuidado. A qualquer momento, o bebê poderia se mover e acabar por pressionar o que não deveria. Com aquele gesto, o olhar de Ayame baixou em direção ao seu ventre. Um olhar curioso que imediatamente se converteu num frustrado.

# Estranho… - deixou escapar em um sussurro. – Nem ao menos parece estar grávida. – se não fosse pelo movimento constante e as náuseas, Kagome acharia a mesma coisa. – Qual é o sexo do bebê?

# Ninguém está conseguindo descobrir… O médico acha que meus poderes Miko devem estar criando uma barreira para protegê-lo do exterior.

Kagome observou os olhos de Ayame se abrirem em surpresa, enquanto a boca se abria em choque. Passados segundos, ela levantou-se de um salto, e pronunciou a palavra 'Miko' sem deixar som sair. Surpresa e susto que não durou muito. Sorrindo, como se houvesse acabado de descobrir a resposta de um desafio quase impossível de ser resolvido, ela soltou o ar com violência e apoiou a mão na cabeceira do sofá.

# Está explicado então… - disse simplesmente.

Kagome piscou e a encarou com atenção. Ayame fez um gesto com a mão, num pedido para esquecer, antes de virar todo o copo de uma vez. Viu-a fazer uma careta antes de rir sozinha.

# Só mesmo uma Raridade para fazer Sesshoumaru se prender num Compromisso. – explicou-se, olhando-a com admiração. – Nunca pensei ver uma, Miko. – suspirou. – Deveria ter imaginado que Sesshoumaru não escolheria alguém comum. – estendeu a mão para ela. – Apenas uma mulher capaz de derrubá-lo era perfeita para ele. E ele conseguiu uma. É a única que existe, não?

# Sim! – confirmou, e se levantou com a ajuda de Kagome.

# Realmente gostei de você. – sorriu ainda mais. – Você é exatamente o tipo certo de mulher para Sesshoumaru. – comentou, enquanto se encaminhava até a porta com ela. – Uma mulher que não se curva diante dos desejos pirados dele. E ainda pode transforma-lo em pó se lhe irritar. Só não se esqueça de me chamar quando decidir fazer isso. – sorriu. – Quero ver Sesshoumaru ser derrubado. – ela riu, e depois respirou fundo se controlando. – Não se esqueça de nada do que eu disse. – piscou-lhe.

Fazendo um gesto vago com a cabeça, Kagome deixou-se ser carregada de volta para a mesa. E, ao ver Sesshoumaru interromper sua conversa para se levantar e lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem, antes de ajudá-la a sentar, Kagome percebeu que talvez, apenas talvez, Ayame estivesse certa.

* * *

Ayame ajudando o romance de Sesshy e Kagome! Olha que fofo! hehehehehehehehehe

Espero que tenham gostado.

No próxximo capítulo vamos ter mais deste encontro.

Será que Kagome vai acreditar em Ayame e ceder?

Obrigada pelas reviews : Acdy-chan / telma-san / gabriela / G4bi / Srta Ka / Lady Aredhel Anarion / Holy Sakura / Nai / Nami-chan Vampire / Kagmarcia

^.^

Boa semana para vocês e até mais.

Mandem reviews.

Beijkas

TB


	27. Capítulo 27

Eu sei... eu sei... o que eu fiz foi imperdoável. Tanto tempo assim sem dar sinal de vida é realmente... muito chato. Mas nem notei o tempo passar. Ontem olhei no calendário e ainda era julho... agora estamos *neste momento* a poucas horas de outubro. Tenho corrido que nem uma louca. Vou fazer mais uma prova de concurso... ela era para ser agora em outubro mas foi adiada para novembro *a minha sorte é que não caiu no dia de outra prova que vou fazer. Imaginem só... eu ia ter um ataque se isso acontecesse.* E para completar... estou de mudança... era para eu ter me mudado no início do mês... mas retardaram para o meio do mês... e agora vou me mudar ou neste sábado ou no domingo. Isto é... sem internet por tempo indeterminado. Pode ser rápido... mas também pode ser bastante demorado. Não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer se minha sorte retardar isso também. ¬¬'

Para encerrar... minha mamys ainda teve alguns problemas de saúde. Que para minha alegria... nenhum médico descobre o que é. Ela está melhor em relação a antes... mas temos que descobrir o que raios está fazendo a pressão dela descer de forma brutal e repentinamente. Ela estava na rua, dirigindo, uma dessas vezes. Imaginem a situação.

Em fim... Vou colocar um único post para LM e MDP.

Desculpas e mais desculpas... mas não poderei responder cada review separadamente. Tenho que encerrar um vídeo para entregar amanhã no trabalho e depois dormir. T-T. Agradeço a todas que acompanham e me mandam reviews. Adoro cada uma delas. =D

A evolução de LM - Sim... eu escrevi mais que este capítulo. Tudo rabiscado em papel aqui ou ali... XD Em meio a toda essa confusão eu tive uma boa crise de criatividade. \o/ Viva \o/ Boa noticia... Estou quase terminando o encontro de Sesshy e Kagome. Falta apenas o _gran finale_. Esse encontro ficou meio grande e terá mais 3 capítulos dele. Aproveitei o momento criatividade/fossa e afins. E fiz tudo ficar bonitinho demais. Pelo menos eu adorei... \o/

A evolução de MDP - Terminei um capítulo. Ao mesmo tempo estou relendo e editando a linguagem dos capítulos anteriores. Pense na quantidade de erros que eu deixei passar... É bom que eu vou me lembrando de tudo o que fiz e disse... para não deixar espaço em branco. ;) Já tenho uma listinha de 'descobertas necessárias'.

Bem... Espero que gostem.

Mandem reviews!

Boa leitura!

Beijokas!

Telly Black

Ps.: O capítulo não está betado/revisado.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Sete\**

ღ

Extermínio.

Era exatamente nisto que Sesshoumaru pensava durante os últimos trinta minutos, enquanto se descobria incapaz de se concentrar no resto das negociações.

Desde o retorno a mesa, Ayame se comportava de forma irritantemente suspeita. Vez ou outra seus olho lupinos lançavam olhares significativos a Kagome, como se ambas possuíssem um segredo. Haviam demorado demais no banheiro. Tempo excessivo e desnecessário, uma vez que a Humana estava bem, que deveria ter sido gasto com conversas. Palavras que Ayame deve ter dito e obviamente o tiraria do sério se as ouvisse.

_"Bastarda!"_

Ela sabia que tal fato o irritava. O sorriso que ela lhe dirigia vez ou outra, quando não podia ser vista por mais ninguém exceto ele, dizia isso. E iria pagar por isso. De um modo ou outro. Ninguém brincava com ele, e Ayame estava começando a passar dos limites.

Voltou sua atenção para Kagome, tentando descobrir algo no olhar dela, e franziu a testa. Ela apoiara o cotovelo na ponta da mesa, e pousara a cabeça na mão aberta. Seus olhos fixos nos movimentos suaves do pianista, enquanto girava o canudo dentro do copo quase vazio de sua bebida.

_"Como ela se atreve!"_

Foi inundado por algo que jamais sentira antes. Um sentimento estranho e que o fez querer levantar e acabar com o pianista.

Ciúmes? Não, ele, o grande Sesshoumaru não sentia ciúmes de ninguém. Ele apenas detestava ver quem deveria prestar atenção incondicionalmente nele, admirar outro homem.

_"Como ele ousava atrair a atenção de sua Companheira? Como sua Companheira se atrevia a olhá-lo daquela forma na presença dele? Ela deveria ser castigada por ele…"_

# Sesshoumaru… - a voz de Ayame o retirou dos pensamentos. E surpreendeu-se ao vê-la de pé junto ao avô, que tateava os bolsos em busca de algo. – Nos já vamos! Vovô está cansado.

Com um gesto leve, Sesshoumaru se colocou de pé e observou, satisfeito, Kagome despertar se seu transe.

# Pode deixar a conta comigo. – ofereceu ao apertar a mão do ancião Akawa. – Vamos ficar mais um pouco. – explicou, antes que a adolescente pegasse a bolsa e ficasse de pé. – Eu os acompanho. – ofereceu, e o ancião sorriu satisfeito.

Kagome se despediu de ambos, e ele a deixou na mesa, enquanto acompanhava os dois até a porta.

# Ela foi uma boa escolha. – Ayame comentou distraidamente, enquanto o avô se afastava para conversar com um dos guardadores de carro. – Kagome… quero dizer. Seu Youkai escolheu bem. – acrescentou sob o olhar dele. – Algo que você sozinho não teria sido capaz de fazer… se me permite dizer.

Sesshoumaru a olhou de uma forma que assustaria até os mais fortes, mas Ayame apenas sorriu. Ela estava testando os limites dele.

# Está brincando com fogo, Ayame. – anunciou com desagrado. E o sorriso apenas aumentou mais. – Deixe disso antes que se arrependa.

# Eu adoro brincar com fogo, Sesshoumaru. - os olhos dela brilharam com ousadia. - E até hoje não me queimei. - deu um passo para trás, para evitar as mãos dele em seu pescoço. - De qualquer modo, vai me agradecer por isso. Se não agora… no futuro. – disse, deitando a cabeça para o lado ao ver o carro chegar. – Não lhe disse nada de mais. – explicou-se. – Apenas, de um modo geral, pedi para que lhe desse uma chance.

# Não preciso de sua ajuda. – rosnou.

# Sei que não. – caminhou até o carro. – Só não estrague tudo por orgulho. Há apenas uma dela, Sessh… Como um cristal raro… você jamais encontrará outra para substituí-la se por acaso quebrá-la. Boa sorte! – piscou-lhe encerrando o assunto. - Vamos vovô! Deixe o rapaz em paz, ele não quer saber sobre as batalhas que enfrentou antes da transformação. - Pegou o avô pelos braços, ignorando a reclamação dele, e entrou na limusine.

_"Como um cristal…"_

Repetiu as palavras em sua mente. Por que referir-se a ela como um cristal? Por que ele também pensava nisto quando a observava? Ayame teria visto algo que ele não vira?

Quando voltou a mesa, Kagome admirava um petisco de queijo que ela espetara com o garfo. E, antes decidir se sentar, ela já tinha o alimento na boca, mastigando com cuidado, enquanto os olhos se mantinham fixos no pianista.

_"O que ela havia visto naquele Youkai? Por que o olhava tanto?"_

Cansado de toda aquela atenção, fez um gesto para o garçom. Não iria aceitar ter a atenção dividida.

# Vamos! – parou diante dela e estendeu-lhe a mão.

# Embora? – pousou a mão sobre a dele, deixando-se ser erguida.

Como tanta inocência poderia ser sedutora? Como ele poderia estar louco para beijá-la, quando nenhuma mulher – mesmo depois de tanta sedução – conseguira enlouquecê-lo a tal ponto?

# Não! Não ainda. – fechou a mão firmemente ao redor da dela. – Está cansada?

# Não! Podemos ficar o tempo que quiser.

_"Confiança? Ou somente não queria complicações?_"

Por que ele não conseguia distinguir?

Mesmo através do tecido da luva, pode sentir a pele quente feminina. Seria causado por ansiedade e seus poderes? Num gesto impensado, ergueu a mão delicada até seus lábios e beijou-a.

Carinho.

Observou a reação chocada dela. Era exatamente disto que ela necessitava. E daria isto se fosse necessário para abrir definitivamente as portas da confiança e amor dela. Carinho. Uma coisa que até certo tempo atrás ele desconhecia, e jamais pensara em transmitir isto a alguém.

_"Precisava convencê-la! Só por isso…"_ Dissesse-se em pensamento._ "Apenas por isso…"_

Levou-a em direção a escada. O terceiro ambiente do restaurante era mais tranquilo e a céu aberto. A música lenta estimulava os casais a dançarem. Um elegante castiçal estava sobre a mesa para um único casal, coberta com toalha impecavelmente branca. A pequena vela vermelha em forma de coração brilhava iluminando romanticamente o casal.

Não gostava de tanto enfeite, mas Kagome gostaria. Era típico das Humanas ou algumas mulheres Youkais, gostarem de sentar-se em uma mesa enfeitada localizada num ponto onde apenas podia ser vista por seu par.

A mesa que ele escolhera dava uma bala visão do parque e de um lago. Indicou a cadeira que puxou, pedindo para ela sentar. Desconcertada e desconfiada, Kagome obedeceu. O leve cheiro do desconforto associado ao medo tocou seu olfato, e Sesshoumaru abaixou-se um pouco para poder sussurrar ao ouvido dela. Ao mesmo tempo em que recordava: deveria ir com calma.

# Relaxe! Estamos aqui porque quero terminar o jantar sem olhares indiscretos sobre nós.

A jovem fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Satisfeito ocupou o lugar diante dela. Teria de deixá-la confortável. Pegou o cardápio. Decidiu retornar a falar quando o garçom deixasse os pedidos e partisse.

# Você não realmente impedir Kikyou de ir me visitar, vai?

Youkai quase soltou um rosnado ao ouvir o nome da cunhada. Trincando os dentes, tentou se concentrar no que realmente importava. Irritar-se novamente por causa dela, era a última coisa que almejava. Seu pai tinha razão. Uma vez grávida, a Companheira necessitava de cuidado. Controlou-se e olhou-a nos olhos com atenção. E o que viu, foi um brilho quase suplicante nas poças azuis.

# Sesshoumaru…

Kagome sussurrou seu nome, e surpreso ele a sentiu tocar sua mão. Um gesto que durou segundos, antes de ela perceber o que fizera e recolher a mão rapidamente.

# Por favor… - pediu, fechando a mão em punho sobre o colo. – Sei que Kikyou é um pouco estourada, mas é apenas por se preocupar comigo. – mordeu o lábio. – Eu preciso dela.

Sesshoumaru a analisou com atenção. Por um momento pensou em mandá-la se calar e deixar aquele assunto de lado, afinal, ele não gostava de ser desafiado e muito menos, acusado. Mas depois decidiu que seria melhor não torturá-la daquela maneira. Kikyou era a única dos Higurashi que ainda ligava para ela. Ele estava de olho e todas as ligações que Kagome recebia. Nenhuma era de seus pais.

# Tudo bem! – disse por fim, conseguindo um sorriso dela. Um sorriso que era ainda mais intenso que qualquer um enviado a Inuyasha. E isso o deixou satisfeito. – Mas se ela ousar se comportar desta maneira novamente…

_"Ela não poderá se aproximar de você em qualquer que seja o lugar…"_ completou em pensamento.

# Ela não vai! – prometeu de imediato. – Ela não age desta forma por mal. – achou necessário dizer aquilo, sem desviar os olhos dos dele. – Ela apenas me protege como uma mãe protege uma filha. Ela sempre quis suprir esta falta.

Todos os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru foram jogados de lado ao ouvir aquilo. Franzindo o cenho, ficou repetindo em sua mente, as últimas palavras: 'falta de mamãe'. Se não estava enganado, Higurashi tinha uma mulher ao seu lado. Esta não era a mãe das filhas dele? Ao menos se lembrava muito bem de ouvir a mulher de Inuyasha chamá-la de mãe.

# Ayumi não é minha mãe. – Kagome anunciou, decifrando seus pensamentos. E os olhos do Youkai pareceram desaparecer ainda mais por detrás das pálpebras. – Ela se casou com papai quando eu tinha cinco anos. – deu de ombros.

Sesshoumaru ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando se lembrar de alguma vez ter ouvido falar algo àquele respeito. Mas nada lhe veio. O que não era uma surpresa, afinal de contas, nunca se preocupara com assuntos relacionados aos Humanos amigos de seu pai.

# Sua mãe… onde está?

Embora soubesse a resposta, queria ouvi-la falar.

# Ela morreu! – Kagome mordeu os lábios, e pousou as mãos no colo.

Um gesto, percebeu com facilidade, indicativo de incômodo. Era um fato que falar a respeito de pais falecidos incomodavam. Ele mesmo não gostava de falar a respeito de sua mãe com ninguém. Entretanto, havia algo estranho brilhando nos olhos femininos. Culpa e outra coisa. Algo indecifrável.

# Não a conheci. – desviou os olhos quando lágrimas começaram a se formar neles. Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios e pousou a mão sobre o ventre antes de soltar todo o ar. – Ela morreu no parto. - abaixou o olhar, e duas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

Não chore! – Sesshoumaru ouviu sua consciência pedir, e fechou os punhos com força. Tudo isto, para resistir à vontade de se levantar e ir até ela para limpar as lágrimas dela.

Kagome passou as mãos nos olhos, limpando as lágrimas a ameaçarem cair. Ela fungou, torceu o rosto em caretas, por duas vezes, antes de pousar a mão sobre a base da taça a sua frente.

# Papai e Senhor Inu no Taisho, conseguiram manter longe da mídia. – deu de ombros, num gesto excepcionalmente lento. – Não queriam que ficasse registro algum. Assim o risco de eu descobrir a razão da morte no parto era quase nulo.

# Por que esconder de você?

Era ilógico. Ele odiaria ser enganado daquela forma.

Recolocando a taça na mesa, notou ser um assunto mais sério do que imaginava. Assim que os olhos azuis fixaram-se nos dele, ele percebeu haver algo grave ali.

# Mamãe estava grávida de sete meses… - sua voz soou baixa e cautelosa. O dedo indicador deslizando suavemente sobre a base da taça. – Ela era médica… Voltava para casa depois de um dia de trabalho… Papai queria que ela tivesse ficado em casa. Mas ela se negou… havia uma paciente que necessitava dela. - o sorriso nos lábios foi de admiração. Sorriso que se desvaneceu segundos depois. – Um homem estava dirigindo drogado e bêbado.

Sesshoumaru poderia ver a cena nitidamente. Alguns Humanos tinham a terrível tendência de gostar de perder sua razão utilizando drogas ou álcool. Achavam-se superiores por isso, e divertiam-se por perderem o juízo de tal forma, mas via aquilo como um gesto terrível de fraqueza e inferioridade. Coisas típicas de Humanos fracos. Por isso acidentes iguais continuavam a fazer parte de relatórios policiais e noticiários.

# O dano não foi tão grave. Não quanto poderia ter sido. – respirou e olhou para Sesshoumaru. – O impacto foi no lado do carona. Entretanto… o suficiente para feri-la e… - as lágrimas voltaram, e seus lábios se comprimiram. – Sou Miko… A única… - a voz falhou. – Não existem muitos estudos sobre nós… Não reagi como um bebê normal ao ser ferido em um acidente. – ela fechou a mão e sorriu forçadamente. – Ouvi papai falando com Ayumi… Meus poderes Miko agiram em prol de proteção… é algo que não posso evitar. – explicou-se. – Instintivo. Mas isto não ajudou mamãe. – abaixou a cabeça. – Teria sido ela ou… eu.

# E ela optou por sua vida… - concluiu.

# Mães… - limpou a lágrima, levantando um ombro. – Por bastante tempo fiquei me culpando… Mas depois… passou.

_"Ou ao menos assim ela acreditava." _Sesshoumaru chegou a esta conclusão.

O Youkai manteve a atenção fixa nela por alguns segundos, antes de tomar mais um gole de sua bebida. Diante dele estavam fatores desconhecidos sobre Mikos. E então, se lembrou dos gestos, das luvas e de alguns detalhes que os estavam deixando impaciente. Seria isso tudo consequência de seus poderes? Ou havia algo mais ai?

# Você realmente não devia se culpar. – ele disse por fim. – Certas… coisas… são difíceis de controlar.

Ela entendera suas palavras, notou. Afinal, ele também havia criado um enorme problema por causa de seus instintos.

# O que podemos fazer é… aprender a conviver com elas. – recostou-se, fitando-a com intensidade. E sorriu levemente ao vê-la estremecer.

Decidindo que estava na hora, retirou as caixas de dentro do bolso. E, primeiro lhe estendeu a menor, onde o prendedor de cabelos que ela ganhara de Inuyasha estava.

# Tenho dois presentes para você. – explicou, quando ela olhou relutante para a caixa. – Primeiro quero que receba esse.

Controlando-se Sesshoumaru colocou a caixa sobre a mão dela, e recolheu a mão a pousando sobre o colo. Tivera tempo o bastante para se acostumar com a ideia de ter de devolver a mulher um presente de outro homem, e que ela adorava. Mas ainda assim, era extremamente difícil para controlar-se e não destruir tudo. E teve de travar as mãos na cadeira ao notar os olhos dela quando abriu e viu do que se tratava.

Brilharam lágrimas nas poças azuis e os dedos tocaram a joia com cuidado, sem tirá-la de dentro da caixa. Admirou-a por longo tempo, antes de murmurar algo indecifrável e erguer a cabeça pare ele.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se acalmar ao desvendar o significado do brilho nos olhos dela: Gratidão, alegria, satisfação e alivio. Ela umedeceu os lábios e admirou a joia por diversas vezes. E então, ela sorriu de uma forma que ele jamais a vira sorrir para ele.

# Mandei trazerem a joia e restaurá-la. – anunciou. – Achei certo o fazer. Uma vez que a destruí. – ela mordeu o lábio e fez gestos com a cabeça.

# Por que? – questionou. A voz saindo excepcionalmente baixa.

# Já disse… Achei o certo. – repetiu-se sem querer entrar em detalhes.

_"Por que ela tinha de fazer perguntas? Não podia simplesmente aceitar e agradecer?"_

# Obrigada! – murmurou como se estivesse sem fôlego. – Obrigada mesmo… - limpou as lágrimas e pousou a caixa sobre a mesa, ao vê-lo estender o outro presente. Desta vez pegou a caixa sem temor e com as duas mãos.

_"Acho bom ela demonstrar a mesma emoção… senão… ela podia dar adeus, mais uma vez, ao presente de Inuyasha."_

O Youkai nem ao menos piscou enquanto estudava as reações dela. Mas não se desapontou quando a viu sorrir anda mais ao abrir a caixa. E do mesmo modo que fizera com o prendedor, ela tocou a joia e a admirou.

# São lindas! Adoro rubis! – revelou. Seus olhos se prenderam ao dele.

_"Maldição…"_ Sesshoumaru pensou ao notar, tardiamente, que fora aprisionado por ela. Por um momento, pensou que ela estava lendo sua alma. Sentiu-se nu e vulnerável. Sesshoumaru Takahashi jamais deveria sentir-se daquele modo.

Aquela mulher deveria ser verdadeiramente uma feiticeira. Uma daqueles que enfeitiçavam uma pessoa, lentamente, para não lhe dar chances de tentar fugir do feitiço. Para não lhe dar chance de eliminar o problema antes que ela se tornasse tão importante quanto o ar que ele necessitava.

Mas ele não iria se permitir cair naquele feitiço. Não era tolo como os outros.

Entretanto, ainda assim, apenas conseguiu piscar e virar o rosto, quando ela mesma piscou e abaixou a cabeça para a joia. Por um momento achou que ela iria fechar a joia e deixá-la de lado, mas, a Humana o surpreendeu mais uma vez ao tirar o colar da caixa.

# Você pode colocá-lo? – sua voz soou inocente, enquanto erguia o colar de ouro branco, rubis e diamantes diante do rosto.

Outras mulheres havia feito aquele jogo de sedução. Mas nenhuma soara tão atraente e sensual quanto ela. Ela saberia disso? Fizera aquilo propositalmente?

Sorrindo, sabendo que de uma maneira ou outra estava ganhando, levantou-se e foi até ela. Pegou a joia e observou-a erguer os cabelos negros para lhe dar acesso livre ao pescoço. A pele clara e perfumada o tentando a provocá-la ainda mais sensualmente. Mas iria com calma.

Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu novamente, ao senti-la estremecer levemente quando, propositalmente, deslizou a mão pela pele dele.

Aquilo era um início.

Afastou-se e observou-a se livrar dos brincos para substituir pelos que ele comprara. E antes que ele pudesse pegar a pulseira, ele o fez por ela e capturou sua mão para prender a joia no punho delicado. Assim que travou o fecho da joia cravejada em rubis, arrancou a luva e virando a mão, e beijou a parte interna de seu punho.

_"Sim… ela já é quase que totalmente minha…"_

O cheiro dela indicava isso. Não existia medo, e sim tranquilidade e confiança. Mais um pouco, e ela se entregaria completa e cegamente a ele. Mais um pouco destruiria totalmente o pensamento que ela tinha sobre seu irmão. Ela seria dele. Única e exclusivamente dele. Não apenas pelo pacto dos Companheiros, mas de corpo e alma.

# Quer dançar? – sem soltar a mão, e sem desviar os olhos, fez a pergunta.

Mesmo no escuro, viu-a enrubescer antes fechar a mão ao redor da sua e deixar-se ser guiada até a pista de dança. Assim que chegou ao centro da pista em formato de coração, enlaçou-a pela cintura – obrigando-a a colar o corpo no dele – e segurou uma das mãos dela para iniciar o passo e acompanhar o ritmo lento da música tocada por outro pianista.

_"Isso… relaxe… Deixe-me guiá-la não só aqui… mas em tudo em sua vida…"_

Pensou ao senti-la relaxar e deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Mais relaxada que ela estivera na noite do jantar beneficente. Em determinado momento, deixou-se soltar a mão dela, para envolvê-la pela cintura com as duas mãos. E sentiu-a colocar a mão livre sobre seu peito, enquanto a outra passava por seu pescoço em um abraço.

Um gesto que pareceu perigoso e seguro ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o corpo pequeno se encaixava ao dele com perfeição. Um gesto que descobriu adorar, enquanto sentia como se ela estivesse controlando a temperatura de seu corpo.

_"O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?"_


	28. Capítulo 28

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Oito\**

ღ

A tranquilidade veio como se fosse um sonho.

Com a cabeça deitada no peito de Sesshoumaru ela se sentia mais em paz do que nunca. Nada que presenciara e vivera antes lhe trouxera tanta tranquilidade. Desejou que a noite não acabasse. Não queria voltar para casa. Não queria romper o abraço e afastar-se dele. Sentia-se protegida. E gostou de saber daquilo, mesmo que boa parte tudo aquilo fosse transmitido por seu filho.

Sorriu levemente, ouvindo a melodia mudar a reconhecendo imediatamente, e deixando-se ser guiada por ele.

_"Carpe diem"_

Aproveite. Viva o hoje e não se preocupe com o amanhã. Uma filosofia ou um estilo de vida que ela jamais pensara em seguir antes. Uma filosofia que a fazia pensar em sua vida, naquele momento. Afinal, a última coisa que andava fazendo, era aproveitar sua vida.

Ali, nos braços do homem a quem estava ligada até seu último suspiro, decidiu que estava na hora de fazer exatamente aquilo. Seguir a sugestão da filosofia que dava nome melodia que ter sido escolhida propositalmente. Não para dar vantagens a ele. Não, afinal um homem com Sesshoumaru não necessitava dessa vantagem. Ele mesmo construía suas vantagens. Mas para fazê-la acordar e aproveitar as chances que a vida, mesmo que por meio e em meio a dor, lhe dava.

Ela, a vida, lhe mostrara que seus sentimentos por Inuyasha não passava de uma confusão. Repentinamente seus olhos e ouvidos passaram a ver e a ouvir o cunhado de forma diferente. Agora, apenas conseguia se ver diante de um irmão. De mãos dadas ao seu melhor amigo, e aquele que seria capaz de qualquer coisa por ela.

O problema é que ela tinha medo do que essa descoberta podia realmente significar. Por isso a empurrava para escanteio.

A vida lhe mostrava que, apesar de ser conhecido por sua frieza e comportamento calculista, Sesshoumaru cuidaria dela. Ele a protegeria e a trataria com cortesia e delicadeza. Daria-lhe tudo o que necessitasse. Não apenas a ela, mas ao filho que iriam ter.

O problema era que ela se agarrara ao medo, não de ser ferida fisicamente, mas de acabar se afundando em algo que não existia. Criar a fantasia de que Sesshoumaru gostava dela como um marido deveria gostar de sua mulher, quando na verdade, ele apenas a suportava por não haver volta para seu erro.

Ayame estaria certa? Sesshoumaru apenas se esconderia atrás de uma máscara? Sesshoumaru realmente chegaria a amá-la depois de algum tempo? Era-lhe permitido acreditar nisto? Crer que era certo estar nos braços dele, aceitando seus carinhos – provavelmente meticulosamente programados?

Como tudo podia ser tão certo e ao mesmo tempo tão escandalosamente errado?

Fechou os olhos com força e virou o rosto para o outro lado, ainda o deixando deitado no peito de Sesshoumaru. Um gesto para disfarçar a vontade de sacudir a cabeça e tentar colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. Estava confusa e as ideias estavam começando a soar incoerentes.

Em segundos, pegou-se sentindo o cheiro dele. Um perfume próprio que apenas lhe trouxe mais tranquilidade.

A melodia tornou a mudar, e sorriu. Estava feliz em saber, que mesmo detestando dançar, Sesshoumaru não se separara dela e muito menos realizara qualquer gesto que indicasse impaciência e desejo de acabar com tudo. Não queria deixar a pista de dança ainda, mesmo que suas pernas estivessem cansadas.

A mão de Sesshoumaru deslizou por suas costas e, por pouco, não a fez estremecer. Um toque suave.

_"Lute para ser feliz…"_

Izayoi lhe dissera antes de deixar a mansão para ir morar com Sesshoumaru. Pedira-lhe para ser feliz. E se, seu destino era ficar com Sesshoumaru para sempre, para ser feliz, teria de aceitá-lo. Acomodou melhor a cabeça no ombro dele e sorriu.

Fechou a mão ao redor do tecido da roupa de Sesshoumaru. Aceitá-lo parecia ser o caminho certo para sua felicidade. Deixar-se levar e acabar perdoando de forma definitiva o homem que a violara e engravidara.

Seria capaz disto?

# Parei de tocar piano aos doze anos…

Ela era incapaz de dizer quanto tempo se passou, até se permitir respirar novamente. Mas acreditava que minutos correram, afinal, a melodia mudara outra vez, para notas que conhecia perfeitamente bem. Não sabia ao certo por que pronunciara aquelas palavras. Não gostava de falar com ninguém a respeito da época em que tocava, e muito menos dos motivos pelo qual parara de tocar.

Encolheu-se nos braços de Sesshoumaru, e soltou o ar com força pelos lábios. Mesmo depois de quatro anos ainda doía-lhe o peito pensar sobre aquilo.

# Essa era minha melodia preferida. – continuou, uma vez que ele se manteve em silêncio. – Foi a primeira que eu aprendi a tocar.

Fechando os olhos, deixou-se envolver pela música. E em segundos, estava cantando as notas da música para Sesshoumaru. Moveu os braços, deslizando a mão pelo peito dele, e entrelaçou os dedos atrás do pescoço dele. Por alguns instantes pensou que ele iria afastar-se e interromper tudo aquilo. Afinal, estava ficando mais intimo do que ele deveria gostar. Mas isto não aconteceu. E se permitiu sorrir satisfeita.

# É uma melodia difícil. – Sesshoumaru comentou após um tempo.

Sorriu, estranhamente orgulhosa por Sesshoumaru ser capaz de perceber que podia tocar uma música complicada.

# Sim, ela é. – mordeu o lábio.

# Gostaria de ouvir você tocar.

Como todas as vezes que ouviu alguém lhe pedir aqui, ficou tensa, e atrapalhou-se nos passos. Muitas foram as vezes que ouvira seus pais e sua irmã lhe fazerem aquele pedido. Em todos os pedidos, ela fazia um gesto negativo e saía imediatamente de perto deles. Em todas as milhares de vezes, se trancava em seu quarto e tentava não chorar.

Tentou se afastar, mas as mãos firmes deles não lhe deram espaço. Ele não lhe deixaria fugir, e frustrada, apertou-se mais contra ele, desejando que ele mudasse de assunto. Que ele não a pressionasse. Afinal, dissera antes que não tocava mais.

# Não toco mais. – disse em tom defensivo. – Não gosto mais de tocar.

As mãos de Sesshoumaru se moveram em suas costas, e pediu mentalmente para que ele não insistisse naquilo. E ele não insistiu. Aliviada, moveu os pés, e atendendo seu pedido, ele retomou a dança lenta.

# Sabe a história desta música?

Depois de um longo tempo, a voz grave a arrancou do transe. E prestando atenção na nova música, sendo incapaz de identifica-la, fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

# O nome dela é Apologize. – Sesshoumaru continuou, a voz soando baixa e sensual extremamente próximo ao seu ouvido. – Foi composta por quando você ainda nem havia nascido. Um apaixonado a escreveu para a mulher que ele dizia amar. Um pedido de desculpas, para os erros que ele cometera para com ela. Um pedido desesperado para que ela o perdoasse. Não…

Ele disse quando ela se moveu, tentando erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos. Sem compreender, atendeu ao pedido dele, e voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele. Não sabia que ele se interessava por música e muito menos com a história delas.

# Sinta. Apenas sinta as notas. – ele pediu em tom baixo. – Não há a letra, mas apenas as notas mostram todo o sentimento e dor que ele sentia. Ela conta a história de seu sofrimento durante as semanas que se passaram após o rompimento. Da dor excruciante que o consumiu lentamente por dentro ao ver-se sem ela. Você consegue sentir isto? Que ele necessitava dela como o ar ao seu redor?

Lentamente, fez um gesto positivo. Sim, podia sentir toda a emoção contida nas notas escolhidas perfeitamente para aquela melodia. A dor do compositor era evidente. Uma dor impossível de ser mentida.

Nunca acreditaria se alguém lhe dissesse que Sesshoumaru era capaz de compreender os sentimentos em uma nota. Mas ali estava ela, sendo, mais uma vez, surpreendida por ele. Descobrindo-o, apesar de não parecer, sensível a músicas como aquela.

Estremeceu, quando os dedos de Sesshoumaru acariciaram sua nuca. Mas ao invés de afastar-se em um gesto de defesa, fechou os olhos.

# Na letra ele diz que foi um tolo. Um fraco. Que lhe doía ter agido com agiu. Por tê-la matado de forma indireta. Ele pede perdão. Diz que se ajoelhará diante dela e se humilhará se for necessário. – fez uma pausa rápida. – Junto a essa, ele escreveu outra. Come home… ele a intitulou. – ele continuou, sem deixar de deslizar os dedos pelo pescoço delicado. – Implorou para que ela volta-se para ele. Para a casa onde, ele lembrou, viveram bons momentos.

Sesshoumaru fez silêncio, e ela estreitou os olhos. Impedindo-o de continuar a caricia, e interrompendo a dança, ergueu a cabeça para encara-lo seriamente. Sua mão tocou o peito dele com cuidado. Desta forma, tentou ler e compreender a razão que o levava a contar-lhe aquela história. Porém, não conseguiu ver absolutamente nada.

E, antes que pudesse se dar conta, Kagome já estava se colocando no lugar daquela para quem a música fora feita. Ele estaria lhe contando aquilo por tê-la machucado? Ele gostaria de ouvi-la dizer que o perdoava?

# O que ele fez? – sua voz saiu em um sussurro.

O olhar de Sesshoumaru foi intenso. E algo lhe disse que ele sabia perfeitamente bem o que acontecera entre o cantor e a mulher que ele dizia amar, mas ele não iria lhe dizer uma só palavra àquele respeito.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, controlando sua curiosidade, afinal era exatamente aquilo que ele queria. Fechando os olhos, apoiou a testa no peito de Sesshoumaru, soltando o ar violentamente pelo nariz. A melodia em questão continuava a tocar. – se por ser longa ou por ser ordens de Sesshoumaru, ela não sabia dizer. Abriu os olhos, analisando o chão sob seus pés.

# Ela o perdoou?

# Você acha que ela deveria?

Ela sorriu.

# É difícil achar algo, já que não sei do que se trata. – respondeu num sussurro, sem erguer a cabeça. – E mesmo sabendo do que se trata é difícil julgar se uma pessoa deve ou não perdoar alguém que lhe feriu. – ergueu a cabeça, apenas um pouco para tocar o nariz no peito dele. – Como julgar alguém… como obrigar alguém a perdoar… mesmo com tantas declarações de amor… se, muitas vezes… no lugar da pessoa ferida, você jamais cogitaria a ideia de conceder um perdão? – fechou os olhos com força. – É difícil quando as coisas acontecem com você.

Kagome apoiou o queixo no peito dele. As íris azuis se encontrando com as douradas e firmes.

# E se ele destruiu a alma dela? E se ele transformou seu coração em frangalhos? E se ele destruiu sua esperança? Antes de exigir perdão de uma pessoa… antes de pedir… implorar… se humilhar… Coloque-se no lugar dela. Em tais condições, você seria capaz de perdoá-la? Acreditaria na dor dela, mesmo que estivesse tão descaradamente explicita em uma nota musical? Acreditaria que o fato de ela ajoelhar-se na sua frente, chorando e implorando, é realmente desespero e arrependimento? Veria a verdade brilhar nos olhos sem vida dela… pois a vida dela depende de seu sim?

Houve silêncio. Por alguns milésimos de segundos, o mundo parecia ter parado de girar. E até mesmo o pianista, que fizera um intervalo entre as melodias, para alongar os dedos e refrescar a garganta parecia ter coordenado aquilo para ter um momento de silêncio. E ela foi a primeira a rompê-lo.

# Se alguém destruísse sua alma, Sesshoumaru… - murmurou, e ajeitou a postura de modo que a única ligação física entre eles fossem as mãos que ele mantinha em sua cintura. – Se alguém conseguisse alcançar sua alma e esmagá-la a ponto de ela ser quase impossível de ser restaurada… Você ouviria a música? Se daria ao trabalho de compreender as notas? – deu um passo para trás. Obrigando-o a soltá-la. – Ou fingiria que esta pessoa não existe? Queimaria as cartas? Destruiria as fitas ou CDs que ele lhe enviasse? Mudaria de canal ou sintonizaria em outra rádio todas as vezes que ouvisse nome dela? Evitaria amigos em comum e quando tentassem tocar no nome dela… os mandaria calar a boca?

Nova melodia voltou a tocar, e nenhum dos dois se moveu ou falou. Ambos sabiam que não se tratava apenas da música. E enquanto Sesshoumaru a encarava sem saber as palavras exatas a pronunciar, sabendo que tudo o que ela pronunciara era uma verdade nua e crua, Kagome ansiou pela resposta dele. Ansiou, enquanto continha as lágrimas a almejarem deslizar de seus olhos com a lembrança dolorosa da noite em que ele a atacara, e dos dias que a seguiram.

Chocada, viu a mão de Sesshoumaru se erguer e tocar seu rosto, limpando a lágrima que conseguira escapar. Ainda mais chocada ouviu a pergunta dele ecoar em sua mente.

# Eu destruí sua alma? – ela tentou se afastar, mas a mão dele parecia aprisioná-la, sem muito esforço, no lugar. – Eu transformei seu coração em nada?

Kagome piscou com força quando ele deu um passo a frente. As poças douradas, mesmo que por milésimos de segundos, sendo inundadas por medo. Algo que ela teria deixado passar despercebido, se não estivesse prestando bastante atenção nele.

Mordeu o lábio, sabendo que não havia para onde fugir. Fechou as mãos almejando que a queimação parasse.

No início ela acreditava que sim. Ou ao menos queria isto. Mas sua alma não fora destruída. Tivera sonhos e objetivos minados ou retardados – especialmente pela gravidez – mas aquela, lembrou-se, não seria a primeira vez, que via seus sonhos e objetivos voarem pela janela, para longe de seu alcance.

# No inicio… eu achava que sim. - deito a cabeça para o lado. - Eu queria que fosse assim. Mas… se você houvesse me destruído, Sesshoumaru… - inalou o ar com força, e deixou-se soar o mais fria que pode. – eu não estaria de pé aqui com você. Recusaria-me a ouvir sua voz. Negaria e evitaria qualquer tipo de aproximação… qualquer toque. Ignoraria as leis Youkais. E… provavelmente… apenas remotamente… em algum momento de dor e covardia… teria matado aquele que não tem culpa de nada.

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Mas, ainda assim, Kagome sentiu como se eles se comunicassem. Queria que ele lhe abraçasse. Entretanto, quando a mão dele deslizou para sua nuca e o Youkai se aproximou deixando evidente o desejo em beijá-la, fraquejou. Puxou o ar pelos lábios e virou o rosto.

# Eu… - pigarreou. – Eu preciso ir… - sua testa se franziu. – ao… hum… banheiro.

E sem dar chance alguma de ele lhe impedir, afastou-se e desapareceu ao atravessar a porta do toilet.

* * *

Sim... Eu sei... demorei! E muito.

Mas vai chegando final de ano a vida de professora vai ficando complicada. Povo vai saindo e eu tenho que pegar esses horários que eles vão deixando. Minhas férias? Uma doce ilusão... vou ver se consigo isso. Ninguém merece... daqui a pouco estou me vendo de cabelinhos brancos. Fiz mais dois concursos... um foi um lixo... a prova tava tão fácil que todo mundo se deu bem... e os critérios de eliminação me jogam para escanteio. Vamos esperar pelo próximo. :P

É feriado aqui na PB. Estou aproveitando folga... hehehehe joguei tudo para o espaço e aqui estou eu. ^.^

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Kagome e Sesshy cada vez mais ligados. -

Mais tarde... vou postar MDP. Estou terminando de digitá-lo e vou ver se consigo responder as reviews. ^.^

Agradeço pelas reviews do capítulo 27: Aninha / Nai (_O capricho dos Deuses_ foi minha segunda fic... já tinha terminado e tudo... ia começar a segunda parte quando Inuyasha acabou e me desiludiu. T-T Ela não é UA e continuava de onde o anime havia parado. Bem... eu não me esqueci dela. Já tenh um novo plano para adapta-la ao final legítimo do Anime... mas só vou fazê-lo quando terminar MDP e LM.) / Nami-cham Vampire / Holy Sakura / S / Gheisinha Kinomoto / Gege-ups / Gabriela / Signifi-ca.t /

Obrigada a todas e um beijão para vocês.

Até o próximo capítulo. Que prometo... saíra antes do Natal. É meta... mais um capítulo antes do final do ano. ^^

Beijokas

Até a próxima

Telly Roarke.


	29. Capítulo 29

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Vinte e Nove\**

ღ

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar ver as horas.

Dez minutos.

Já haviam ido embora dez minutos desde que Kagome o deixara com a desculpa de precisar ir ao banheiro. Então por que, ela ainda não voltara? Uma mulher não demorava tanto assim num banheiro, demorava?

Tomando um gole da bebida verde esmeralda, tentou se concentrar em algo que não fosse a demora dela.

O pianista sussurrava palavras ao microfone, enquanto os dedos deslizavam sem preocupação pelas teclas alvas. Uma canção que ele nunca havia ouvido, mas que, de acordo com sua letra, deveria ser considerada perfeita para apaixonados.

O amor… o pedido de perdão… e até mesmo a alegria contida na letra de uma música, jamais fora um de seus interesses. Não gostava de música. Sabia sim, a respeito de certos detalhes sobre aquela cultura. Poderia recitar o nome dos melhores músicos e seus maiores sucessos sem problemas. E, a maior parte deste conhecimento, ele devia a Ayame e a Izayoi.

A primeira, adorava entrar em tal assunto nos momentos menos apropriados com o único intuito de acabar com sua paciência. Já a esposa de seu pai, tinha a música como assunto preferido de suas horas vagas. E nem sempre, as paredes a prova de som eram boas o suficiente para barrar as palavras trocadas entre ela, seu pai ou alguma outra pessoa. Afinal, portas sempre podiam ser deixadas abertas.

Pousou a taça sobre a mesa.

Agora deveria agradecer por isso. Todo aquele tempo ouvindo besteiras sobre música servira-lhe de algo. Ele pudera contar a sua Companheira a história de uma melodia. E, por incrível que lhe pudesse parecer, havia lhes deixado excessivamente conectados.

Pudera senti-la. E tinha certeza absoluta que ela fora capaz de senti-lo. Estiveram conectados. E assim pudera alcançá-la num nível que, tinha certeza, ninguém conseguira antes.

Kagome lhe contara sobre uma época, que tinha quase certeza, ela gostaria de apagar. Contraíra-se como alguém o fazia ao temer os resultados de suas ações ou falas que jamais deveriam ter abandonado seus lábios. Desejara evidentemente que ele não se aprofundasse no assunto.

E embora almejasse saber as razões, ele a respeitou. Não a forçou como outros deveriam tê-lo feito. Assim como ela tocara sozinha no assunto – sem querer ou não – poderia acabar lhe revelando o porque de ter abandonado o hobby.

Ela lhe mostrara sua alma. Despira-a diante dele. Deixara claro ser capaz de perdoá-lo totalmente, e quem sabe, se apaixonar por ele. O momento mais íntimo que ele tivera com a Humana, até aquele dia. Ela permitira-se ser tocada e alcançada.

Mas quando tentara beijá-la, a ligação se rompeu.

Onde errara? Fizera tudo corretamente.

Ainda tinha medo? Não, não havia cheiro de medo. Na realidade não havia nada. Nem ao menos raiva por poder lembrá-la da noite em que forçara sua aceitação. Estaria jogando com ele? Mostrando que ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, podia ser sim enrolado e tratado como os outros eram tratados por algumas mulheres durante o cortejo? Ninguém jogava com ele.

_"Esta mulher vai me enlouquecer!"_

Ele a beijara uma vez. Para ela isso poderia significar nada, já que fora algo rápido e necessário para acalmá-la, mas ainda assim havia sido um beijo. O que ela temia agora? Talvez ceder a tentação e permiti-lo domada, como ele queria fazer?

Franzindo a testa, observou o objeto de seus pensamentos, voltar. Estivera tão concentrado que nem ao menos percebera o cheiro dela se aproximar. Entretanto, ignorou a falta de atenção, para concentrar-se na Companheira. Kagome estava excessivamente pálida. Sua pele estava quase como leite. As maçãs de suas faces adquiriram um tom vermelho, como se houvesse passado horas exposta ao sol sem proteção.

# O que houve? – impediu que a preocupação fosse explícita na voz.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, e passou a mão direita no rosto em sinal de nervosismo. Durante o gesto viu os dedos cobertos pela luva tremerem, como se estivesse com frio.

_"O que é isto? Ela estava bem até alguns minutos antes."_

# Estou com dor de cabeça. – fungou e sua voz saiu como se estivesse resfriada.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Sesshoumaru pode ver: O azul calmo fora substituído por um tom mais opaco e escuro. E ele não necessitava ser um especialista para saber que aquilo deveria acontecer a uma pessoa doente. Dor de cabeça era uma doença, mas, embora seu conhecimento no assunto fosse precário, acreditava que ela sozinha não fazia aquilo a alguém. Ou se enganava?

Fechou os dedos em um punho, e praguejou mentalmente. Vê-la naquele estado trouxe-lhe o desejo de se levantar e acolhê-la em seus braços até sua cor voltar. Mas segurou tal desejo. Sesshoumaru Takahashi jamais agia daquele modo. Ele jamais acolhera as mulheres que choravam rios quando eram dispensadas por ele. Por que ele começaria agora? Ela estava com dor e sofrendo, mas a culpa estava longe de ser dele. Tratava-a da melhor maneira possível. Ela teve coisas que nenhuma mulher havia conseguido dele antes.

E como se fosse motivado por tal pensamente, o colar no pescoço dela brilhou sob as luzes.

O que mais queria dele? Humilhação? Queria que se ajoelhasse e rastejasse aos pés dela, implorando por perdão? Apenas assim cederia? Se Kagome Higurashi esperava por isso, estava enganada. Sesshoumaru Takahashi não se humilha para ninguém. E muito menos para uma mulher. Ninguém o obrigaria a isto.

# Acho que não devia ter abusado tanto…

Passando as mãos nos cabelos, voltou o olhar para o pianista. Ela estava incomodada com seu olhar. Teria se arrependido de ter ficado com ele? Estaria querendo apagar da mente que lhe permitira penetrar tão fundo em sua alma?

Ela não podia se arrepender. Ele não a deixaria se arrepender.

Com calma forçada, e trincando os dentes por ter sido afastado quando estava tão perto, virou o rosto para o garçom parado a entrada do andar, e realizou um gosto simples pedindo a conta. Não podia deixá-la escapar dele àquela altura. Ele impediria que isto acontecesse. Àquela noite iria tê-la. Decidira isso, e assim teria de ser. Ninguém contrariava seus desejos e decisões.

Durante a espera pela conta, lembrou-se que horas antes ela fora levada ao hospital. Talvez o corpo dela ainda não estivesse cem por cento, e agora estava reclamando pelo erro de ter passado um bom tempo em pé e ainda estar acordada.

Observou-a abaixar a cabeça e pressionar a ponte do nariz, antes de respirar profundamente pele nariz. Sua mão, ainda tremia.

Kagome Higurashi estava se mostrando, para seu desagrado, ser frágil em demasia. Apenas esperava que esta fragilidade desaparecesse totalmente depois do parto. Já estava tendo de se acostumar com a ideia de sua Companheira ser uma Humana, não iria aturar que ela realmente – como ele via e outros diziam – um cristal. Ele não gostava de fragilidade.

# Não!

Kagome quase ter gritado a negação ao afastar-se dele, quando fez menção de ajudá-la a ir até o carro minutos mais tarde, o pegou desprevenido. Encolhendo o corpo como uma gatinha assuntada, Kagome recuou o mais longe possível de sua mão. E apenas segundos depois, a maçã de sua face tornou-se ainda mais vermelha. Desconcertada por atrair a atenção dos garçons e casais presentes, mordeu o lábio e abaixou a cabeça.

_"Mas o que…?"_

# Desculpe. – quase não pode ouvi-la. – Eu… hum… - torceu o lábio, voltando a encará-lo. – Posso entrar sozinha.

Raiva apontou no peito dele como veneno.

Como ela ousava tratá-lo daquela forma diante de todos? Agira como se ele possuísse uma doença contagiosa, tentando humilhá-lo publicamente. Como ousara fazer isto depois de tudo que lhe dera?

Fechando o punho com força, controlou-se. Iniciar uma discussão no meio de um restaurante seria irresponsabilidade. E ainda correria o risco de algum bisbilhoteiro estar portando uma câmera e junto a uma foto dar um belo depoimento para enfeitar as revistas e jornais do dia seguinte. Não necessitava que terceiros e seu pai interferissem ainda mais em sua vida.

Respirou profundamente, segurando a vontade que tinha de agarra-la pelos braços para lembrar que ela lhe pertencia. Que era ele quem ditava as regras.

_"Eu deveria castigá-la por tratar-me como um vírus…"_

Observou-a entrar na limusine, e intrigado observou-a agir do mesmo modo ao recusar a ajuda de Aishu.

_"O que raios esta acontecendo?"_

Como se ouvindo seus pensamentos Aishu lançou-lhe um olhar confuso. E sem comentar nada, fechou a porta da limusine, para abrir a porta do outro lado para ele entrar. Acomodou-se na poltrona da limusine e estudou sua Companheira minuciosamente.

Tal atitude teria relação ao fato de estar repugnando a raça Youkai em geral? Se assim o fosse ele teria de alertá-la para a realidade: os Youkais eram a vida dela agora. Gostando ou não teria de se acostumar a eles.

Decidido a colocar as cartas na mesa e castigá-la caso não possuísse uma resposta plausível, fechou a pequena janela para ter privacidade durante a discussão.

Encolhida no banco, Kagome aparentava querer ser engolida pelo banco de couro ou ser capaz de atravessar a porta do veículo. As mãos estavam unidas e apoiadas entre o ombro e a cabeça deitada no encosto. A testa franzida era um claro sinal de contrariedade, mas os olhos tristes quase não piscavam enquanto o ar frio batia em seu rosto através da janela aberta.

Ela sentia dor. Algo muito maior que a dor de cabeça. E, farejando o ar verificou se o filho dela era a causa de tudo.

_"Não… ele está calmo."_

Pelo menos o Hanyou que ela esperava se mantinha calmo. Provavelmente, ao contrario da mãe estivesse dormindo depois de ter passado bons minutos sendo acalmado pela harmonia entre Kagome e ele.

# Estou com dor de cabeça… - ouviu-a dizer, sem se mover. – Estou com dor no corpo… - acrescentou antes de deixá-lo falar. Os lábios femininos se torceram. – Não é… - interrompeu a fala e abaixou a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que pousava as mãos no colo. Ela tinha de pensar na melhor maneira de explicar a situação. – O fato de ter me afastado… eu… - as poças azuis se ergueram para ele.

Kagome abriu a boca, mas nenhum som abandonou os lábios vermelhos. Queria contar algo, e ao mesmo tempo receava em fazê-lo. E sua única reação foi estreitar de olhos.

# Lá… - pigarreou, antes de morder o lábio, incerta – no restaurante… tive de me afastar… não… não… - sacudiu a cabeça para impedi-lo de falar. – Exagerei e meu corpo está reclamando. – Ela se moveu incomodada.

Onde Kagome queria chegar gaguejando daquele modo? Seria um método para fazê-lo esquecer de que poderia castigá-la por tê-lo ofendido na frente de terceiros?

# Eu… - desviou os olhos, apenas para depois voltar para ele. – Ser Miko não é algo muito bom… - forçou um sorriso. – Se me tocasse lá eu teria lhe usado a Hama…

_"Ela me ameaçou?"_

# Não! – ergueu as mãos para impedir-lhe a fala, como se seus pensamentos houvessem sido expressos em voz alta. – É inconsciente… Não seria de propósito.

No seu tom não havia desculpas por falar aquilo, mas o vê-la abaixar a mão em rendição, ele descobriu não querê-las.

# Há mais poder em mim do que posso suportar. Acidentalmente posso matar um Youkai e ferir seriamente um Humano. Quando fico ansiosa; quando me pegam desprevenida; quando sou ameaçada; ou quando sinto dor, meu corpo reage. Libera o poder Miko para me proteger. Era assim antigamente e continua sendo hoje… comigo.

Pigarreou e olhou para a rua.

# Estou com dor… meu corpo está reclamando. Talvez por ainda estar de pé a essa hora depois de tudo. – sorriu fracamente. – Ele está fragilizado e meu poder está se manifestando para impedir que eu desmaie ou outra coisa… - abriu as mãos e olhou fixamente para as palmas. – Minhas mãos queimam… algo constante e com o que aprendi a conviver. Por isso uso luvas… - olhou-o. – Quando a queimação se torna mais séria, por qualquer que seja o motivo, na maioria das vezes consigo controlá-la com um gel desenvolvido especialmente para mim. Foi feito com ervas calmante e sabe-se mais lá o que… Mas às vezes apenas ele não é o suficiente. A queimação se espalha por meu corpo. Por isso me afastei… não queria lhe machucar. Meu poder esta sobre minha pele.

Havia sinceridade e algo mais nas íris azuis ao se fixarem nele. Sesshoumaru manteve-se em silêncio. E Kagome voltou-se para a rua.

# Foi por isto que me encontrou na banheira… Estava irritada… ansiosa… e debilitada pelo bebê não gostar da nossa discussão. Joguei os sais medicinais na água e entrei na banheira. A água gelada e com os sais me acalmam… E eu precisava disso imediatamente.

Houve silêncio. Kagome parecia esperar que ele dissesse algo. Entretanto, nenhum som abandonou sua boca enquanto a estudava. Ele sabia que havia algo de errado com a mulher. E aliviando o aperto posto nos punhos, tentou encontrar a razão pelo qual o pai não lhe contara sobre aquilo.

Ser uma Miko não era bom para ela.

Abaixou o olhar para as mãos cobertas pela luva, captando o leve tremor não apenas nos dedos cobertos, mas no corpo dela. Isso era mais prejudicial do que ela colocava? Ou o tremor era por medo de acabar machucando alguém? Afinal Humanos possuíam aquela pequena fraqueza sentimental.

Ele não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, analisando-a. Mas não se surpreendeu quando o carro parou diante da mansão e Aishu abriu a porta para que ele desembarcasse. Num movimento preciso, saltou da limusine e fez um gesto para dispensar Aishu. E como um bom empregado, o Youkai despediu-se respeitosamente e se retirou. Assim ele mesmo abriu a porta do lado onde Kagome estava e apoiou-se nela.

# Posso lhe ajudar a descer do carro?

Kagome torceu a face em uma careta, como se ele a houvesse ofendido, e olhou para as mãos antes de sacudir a cabeça deixá-lo capturar seu braço. Cuidadosamente, fechou os dedos ao redor da mão pequena e enluvada. E ele sentiu. Através do calor ele sentiu a leve queimação típica de quando o poder Miko tocava sua pele. Mas não a soltou enquanto a puxava para fora do carro. Assim que o fez, soltou-a e fechou a porta da limusine.

Nunca sentira aquilo antes. Estaria fazendo propositalmente agora para dar mais força a sua mentira?

# Antes não sentia isso. – afirmou, e o tom de acusação foi explícito.

# Nunca me tocou nos momentos críticos… - alisou o casaco, como quisesse aquecer os dedos com o atrito. – Mas estou me acalmando. Caso contrário, Sesshoumaru, não teria lhe tocado.

Kagome deitou a cabeça para o lado, e sorriu levemente. Um gesto minucioso a lhe mostrar que ela o analisava.

# Obrigada! – mordeu o lábio. – Gostei muito do jantar e da noite. – enterrando a mão nos bolsos do sobretudo, girou o corpo para subir as escadarias e entrar na mansão.

# Kagome!

A chamou, xingando mentalmente ao não reconhecer a própria voz. Segurou a mão dela para impedi-la de se afastar. Puxou-a e habilmente colocou a mão na nuca dela a prendendo. Mas não a beijou de imediato, como estava acostumado a fazer. Sabia que poderia afastá-la, caso o fizesse.

Delicadamente deslizou os dedos pelos lábios dela, fazendo-a estremecer e tentar recuar. Mulheres nunca tentaram fugir dele antes. Todas se atiravam sobre eles, sem se preocupar com pudor. Por isso tudo com Kagome era novo. E de certa forma isso o deixava satisfeito. Ela era um desafio. E como todo homem de negócios, ele gostava de um bom desafio.

Kagome prendeu a respiração quando ele se inclinou. Os lábios a poucos centímetros dos dela. Mas não recuou. Muito menos ergueu as mãos para desfazer-se do toque dele. Ela o queria tanto quanto ele.

O beijo pairou no ar. E quase pode ouvi-la lutar contra o lado que queria seguir em frente. Uma batalha que ele impediria ser ver vencida por aquilo que a manteria distante. Com os lábios a milímetros dos dela Sesshoumaru sentiu o desejo crescer. Não o típico desejo que o levava a terminar na cama com todas as suas amantes. Algo mais forte que tudo o que ele sentira por ela, na fatídica noite em que se ligaram eternamente. Sua alma clamou por ela. Seu sangue correu mais rápido. E ele sentiu seu coração ameaçar matá-lo caso não provasse imediatamente o sabor prometido pelo hálito dela.

Roçando os lábios levemente nos dela, amaldiçoou-a. Desejou sua morte por ser capaz de transformá-lo em algo patético. Por fazê-lo tão vulnerável aos seus encantos. Torná-lo alguém que nem ao menos conseguia raciocinar.

Contendo um gemido de necessidade, uniu os lábios aos dela ao mesmo tempo em que ela fechou os olhos declarando sua rendição a ele. Ele tinha certeza que Kagome sofrera com a mesma carga a passar pelo seu corpo. Mas, em vez de se afastar, Kagome atirou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Um gesto simples a derrubar todo seu controle.

Nunca, nenhuma mulher lhe trouxera tamanha sensação; Tamanho desespero.

Sem muito cuidado segurou-a pela cintura, apertando-a contra ele e aprofundando o beijo. O gosto de Kagome era extasiante. Viciante. E a timidez com o qual ela se permitia ser beijada e participava do beijo, o deixou ainda mais extasiado. Queria atirá-la na cama. Queria tê-la naquele exato momento para alivar o poder que ela tinha sobre ele. Quando a tivesse essa sede e fome cessariam.

# Sess…

A voz de Kagome veio sussurrada em meio a névoa em sua mente. Havia aviso no tom de voz e não o desejo característico de um suspiro no momento íntimo. Porém, não parou para tentar descobrir o que ela queria.

Não sabia quando descera os lábios em direção ao pescoço dela. Mas notou que o gosto da pele parecia ter sido feito para ele. Não se deu conta do corpo congelado de sua Companheira, enquanto ele distribuía beijos pela pele alva. Mas captou perfeitamente o momento em que as mãos dela deslizaram até seu peito. Um gesto para contê-lo; Para afastá-lo.

Unindo forças e empurrando a vontade de ignorá-la e carregá-la até sua cama onde a possuiria até estar satisfeito, cessou os beijos e a libertou.

Kagome estava ofegante; Os lábios inchados pelo beijo feroz; A face avermelhada, pelo que percebeu ser paixão. Seu corpo tremia, porém Sesshoumaru não conseguia captar se a causa era desejo ou medo; O cheiro dela desaparecera. Seus olhos, não brilhavam pelo desejo.

# Acho melhor pararmos aqui… - a jovem conseguiu pronunciar sem gaguejar.

Como ela conseguia mudar tão facilmente? Como ela se atrevia a isto? Mesmo indignado com sua reação, Sesshoumaru disfarçou sua frustração. Não podia assustá-la agora.

# Desculpe, mas… - pigarreou com força. E vê-la passar a língua sobre os lábios, diminuiu sua raiva. Ela gostara. – Ainda não estou pronta… - soltou o ar com força. – Hum… - virou o rosto várias vezes, como se procurasse um lugar onde pudesse se esconder. – Acho melhor eu ir me deitar.

Kagome sorriu fracamente antes de lhe dar as costas e rumar em direção a porta sem esperar autorização. Ele não a impediu. Mais um minuto na presença dela acabaria por perder o controle. Aquela bruxa o enlouquecera. Ela o deixava desesperado. Ansiando por mais. Todo o seu corpo queimava e doía enquanto clamava por ela.

Frustrado, exigiu se acalmar. Mais uma vez seus planos leva-la para sua cama haviam falhado. Entretanto, ao invés de destruir algo, permitiu-se pensar no ponto positivo de toda aquela noite: ele avançara muitos passos em direção ao coração da Humana. Depois que a levasse para cama, ela jamais sairia de lá.

Em breve ela seria totalmente dele.

**'·.¸.ღ**** Continua ****ღ.¸.·'**

**Nota: **Feliz 2011 para todos vocês! Como passaram o Natal e a virada do Ano? Espero que bem ^^

Estou aqui para anunciar que mais um capítulo de LM vai estar saindo esse final de semana. ^.^ Deverei postá-lo no sábado... Não vou postar agora pois quero verificá-lo todinho antes. :P

Mas... como sou uma boa pessoa ai vai um pouquinho dele para vocês.

_"Eu estou aqui, Kagome! Nada vai lhe fazer mal… Eu estou aqui para você!"_

_"Não acho uma ideia sensata."_

_"Este é meu sim"_

_"Ela é minha!"_


	30. Capítulo 30

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta\**

ღ

O pesadelo havia vindo como imaginara, mas três vezes pior.

O grito agudo e desesperado ecoou pelo quarto, assim que sentiu seu submergir das águas negras de um pesadelo. Estrelas explodiram diante de seus olhos, como se houvesse recebido uma pancada excessivamente forte na cabeça.

Puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, querendo recuperar o ar tomado pelo pesadelo. Um ato inútil. Sentiu como se os pulmões e o diafragma estivessem sendo pressionados por uma mão invisível. Como se alguém quisesse lhe asfixiar. Antes que pudesse evitar, deixou-se cair novamente sobre o colchão King size, ofegando desesperada por ar, enquanto a dor estourava em seu ventre.

Gemeu com dor. Dor que trouxe mais lágrimas aos seus olhos, e lhe asfixiou ainda mais.

_"Kami!" _

Colocando a mão no ventre, tentou acalmar o bebê. Em vão. Ele se sentira ameaçado pelo pesadelo e pela Hama a emergir na pele dela para proteção.

Atordoada, e sem forças para levantar ou pedir ajuda, deixou lágrimas escorem pela face pálida enquanto sufocava. Mãos pareciam terem se fechado ao redor de seu coração e pulmões, querendo lhe tomar a vida. A dor, embora jamais sofrera tal acidente, deveria se assemelhar a mesma do momento em que um carro em alta velocidade lhe atingia o ventre.

Concentrada na dor, mal conseguiu registrar a presença de Sesshoumaru ao seu lado. Apenas deu-se conta de que ele estava ali, ao senti-lo levantar sua camisola, para tocar seu ventre. Um gesto que, ao contrário do que imaginara, não a deixara constrangida, e muito menos a assustara. Na verdade a confortara.

# Estou aqui, Kagome. – anunciou. Sua voz não demonstrara nenhum resíduo de sono. – Se acalme agora.

Ela piscou e mais lágrimas caíram.

Como ele sabia que estava passando mal? As paredes eram todas à prova de som. Teria ele sentido a dor dela e do bebê? Como ele podia ser capaz daquilo, se nem ao menos gostava dela e do filho? Mordeu o lábio e gemeu de dor. Um gemido que quase se transformou em outro grito de desespero.

# Se acalme, Kagome! – mandou. Fez questão de soar frio e exigente.

Ela não estava melhorando, e sim piorando. Uma mancha avermelhada começava a surgir em sua pele, ao tempo em que ela ia ficando cada vez mais quente e pálida.

# Se acalme! – exigiu, sentindo um estranho desespero se formar em seu interior. – O bebê já sabe que estou aqui.

# É fácil para você falar! – conseguiu pronunciar ofegante, com dentes trincados. – Não é você quem está sentindo essa maldita dor. – piscou, e mais lágrimas caíram. – Não é você quem está sofrendo com isso.

_"Não é bem assim…"_

Ele pensou trincando os dentes. A dor terrível em seu punho migrara por todo o braço até alcançar-lhe a nuca, tornando quase insuportável realizar qualquer movimento. Até mesmo mover os dedos se tornara algo difícil.

_"O Youkai sofre quando sua Companheira está com dor."_

# Estou aqui para lhe ajudar. Não fique mais nervosa.

_Kagome… Por favor…_

Ouvindo a voz em sua mente e sentindo a dor voltar, Kagome não conseguiu segurar um grito de dor. Ela fechou a mão em punho e seu corpo formou um arco, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Ela trincou os dentes e Sesshoumaru a segurou com força, como se tivesse medo que ela acabasse por se quebrar.

# Respire! – ele mandou.

_"Merda! O que estava acontecendo?"_

Se ela não melhorasse imediatamente, teria de levá-la às pressas ao hospital.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou sobre ela e deixou a energia ser acumulada em suas mãos para acalmar o bebê, e aliviar a dor. Entretanto isso não funcionou como deveria. Ela ainda ofegava e soltava suspiros característicos da dor.

Alisou a testa suada com calma, retirando os fios molhados de seus cabelos. Impensadamente ele deitou a cabeça ao lado da dela, como um amante fazia após descobrir que sua amada ainda respirava. Ela estava quente e suava frio, mas sabia que aquilo não era febre, e sim sua energia Miko. Ele podia sentir o poder tocar sua pele, querendo machucá-lo.

# Shhhhh… - fez o som para tentar confortá-la, da mesma maneira como Kikyou e Izayoi faziam. – Eu estou aqui, Kagome! Nada vai lhe fazer mal… Eu estou aqui para você! – prometeu.

Sua promessa pareceu ajudar. Aos poucos a sentiu acalmar, e a dor em seu punho ceder. E Sesshoumaru, deixou-se respirar aliviado, quando a respiração dela se normalizou e sua temperatura começar a cair de forma lenta. Mas, mesmo sabendo disso, ele não se afastou dela.

_"Ainda bem…" _Ela sorriu aliviada quando tudo passou e por Sesshoumaru estar ali.

Assim que sentira a queimação na marca em seu punho, levantara-se da cama e correra até a Kagome, sem se dar o luxo de pensar no que provavelmente estava acontecendo com ela. Abrira a porta no momento em que ela soltara um grito de dor e desespero que, sem compreender a razão, lhe causara arrepios e um estranho sentimento de perda.

Sesshoumaru se levantou para ter uma visão do rosto dela. Ainda estava pálida, mas não se deteve em tal fator. O desespero voltou como um furacão, quando ele sentiu o cheiro do sangue dela. Olhou para baixo, pronto para erguê-la nos braços e correr para o hospital, mas o ar pareceu correr novamente para seus pulmões, ao não ver a mancha vermelha começar a ensopar o lençol abaixo dela.

Desnorteado por sensações desconhecidas sacudiu a cabeça e com sensatez, encontrou a origem do cheiro. Com a força que ela colocara na mão fechada, suas unhas acabaram por cortar a pele sensível da palma de sua mão. E mesmo depois de toda dor ter cedido, ela não aliviara a pressão.

# Certo… - sussurrou, tocando a mão dela com cuidado. – Relaxe… - pediu, aos poucos afastando os dedos dela.

Kagome puxou o ar com força pelos lábios, e piscou com calma deixando que as lágrimas restantes caíssem para longe dos olhos. A dor cessara de uma vez e agora ela sentia como se flutuasse em nuvens. Sua mente estava enevoada e totalmente limpa pelo alívio.

Sesshoumaru analisou-a com atenção, e trincando os dentes resistiu a vontade que tinha de embalá-la em um abraço. Mesmo que ela parecesse tão frágil quanto cristal trincado, ele não ia se permitir agir como um emocional.

_"Mais alguns minutos e o poder dela haveria explodido!" _Percebeu ao olhar suas mãos avermelhadas.

# Está tudo bem agora. – anunciou ao vê-la tremer com o frio.

Sesshoumaru cobriu-a até o pescoço para espantar o frio e ela sorriu. No olhar dele, durante o gesto, existia algo mais. Um brilho que não era muito comum em se ver nos olhos de pessoas como ele. Algo que, talvez, ele nem ao menos soubesse estar ali, e apenas poderia ser notado quando se almejava encontrá-lo.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficou ali. E estranhamente nem se preocupava com isto. Um alívio quase sobrenatural o invadiu, ao sentir que o corpo dela ia aos poucos retomando a temperatura ideal. E, lentamente, ele se colocou sentado na cama.

Kagome piscou com calma, e observou-o por longos minutos de uma forma que o fez sentir como se estivesse perdendo uma guerra. A vontade de levantar-se e sair, a deixando sozinha para terminar de se recuperar, surgiu quase que imediatamente. E iria colocar o plano em ação, antes que acabasse fazendo algo do qual se arrependesse, se a mão pequena não houvesse se fechado ao redor de seu punho assim que levantou.

Virou-se para ela, e surpreendeu-se, quando ela se jogou em seus braços. O corpo trêmulo e pequeno se agarrando ao dele com força, como se ela tivesse medo de que ele desaparecesse. Um gesto que o incomodou, por deixá-lo sem reação. Um gesto que o fez temer.

Ela não queria ser deixada sozinha. Os sonhos voltariam a lhe assombrar quando fechasse os olhos e adormecesse. Encorajada pelo medo, se permitiu fechar as mãos ao redor do tecido da camisa que vestia, e acomodou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Sem pensar, Sesshoumaru, colocou as mãos nas costas dela, retribuindo o abraço.

Com o que será que ela havia sonhado que a deixara tão fragilizada, a ponto de abraçá-lo de tal forma? O que a havia feito gritar de forma tão desesperada, ao mesmo tempo em que atingia o filho que esperava?

Kagome se sentiu sem chão. Afogando-se em um mar de onde não conseguiria sair. Nunca sentira tanta dor, aflição e desespero antes. Nem mesmo quando Sesshoumaru a atacara. Não. Aquilo ia muito além de tudo o que tivera de passar antes por causa de sua herança. Um dom do qual ela queria se livrar para sempre.

Em meio a dor e temor, percebeu que necessitava de Sesshoumaru. A presença dele lhe acalmara e fizera respirar. O abraço tirara o peso de seu peito e a mão que lhe apertava o diafragma tentando sufocá-la. E chocada, deu-se conta de que a mão voltaria a atacá-la caso ficasse longe dele.

De onde viera essa necessidade?

# Fique comigo!

Quase implorou em um sussurro. E sabia que imploraria caso ele não aceitasse de imediato.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo estremecer diante da frase, e amaldiçoou-se, enquanto mandou seus instintos se controlarem. Não poderia ficar sozinho com ela, em um quarto, mesmo se quisesse. O cheiro dela o tentava a tocá-la e possuí-la.

# Não quero ficar sozinha. – Kagome anunciou, como se houvesse conseguido ler os pensamentos dele. Sua voz continuava baixa, e tomada por um sentimento que ele não conseguia descrever. – Fique comigo!

# Não acho uma ideia sensata. – expôs.

Até mesmo a ideia de tocá-la para se afastar, parecia perigosa. E ele não iria estragar tudo.

Kagome percebeu a tensão. E se afastou lentamente, mas não o suficiente para romper definitivamente o contato entre eles.

Deveria estar louca. Seu pai e sua irmã, e até mesmo Kaede, a chamariam de louca se a vissem naquele momento. Ela sabia o que significava aquela reação defensiva, e o tremor que passara rapidamente pelo corpo dele. Aprendera a reconhecer o desejo nele, para o seu próprio bem. Mas desta vez, seus olhos estavam totalmente dourados. Não era a consciência dele que estava falando mais alto, como fora na noite do noivado de Kikyou e Inuyasha.

Era apenas ele.

Haviam ficado sozinhos algumas vezes, era um fato. Mas sempre em locais considerados seguros. Em seu quarto mais cedo – mas por pouco tempo. Entretanto nunca em sua cama. Nunca àquela hora da noite, com ela vulnerável e usando apenas o tecido fino de uma camisola. Nunca com ela desejando que ele quebrasse suas resistências e a beijasse como fizera mais cedo.

Ainda sentia o beijo dele. A forma como os lábios dele haviam tocado nos dela com intimidade não fora o que ela imaginava. Fora muito melhor. Ele fora gentil. Calmo, e tão diferente de quando a beijara semanas antes para acalmá-la. E ainda naquele momento ela era capaz de sentir o toque suave dos lábios dele nos dela.

Mordeu o lábio inferior se recordando daquela sensação. Daquela vez, não sentiu medo. Queria que ele lhe tocasse. Queria que ele ficasse com ela não apenas àquela noite, mas todas as que viessem depois desta. Por que sentia aquela necessidade agora?

Seria aquilo desejo? O desejo vindo pelo medo? Ou algo criado pela vontade de pertencer a alguém? Sesshoumaru partiria seu coração ou continuaria a tratá-la daquela forma, mesmo que não chegasse a amá-la?

Respirando profundamente, novamente lembrou-se das palavras de Ayame, e decidiu acreditar nela. Iria aproveitar cada minuto, mesmo que se arrependesse disso mais tarde.

# Fique comigo… - pediu novamente, e antes que perdesse a coragem tocou o rosto dele. Fixou os olhos nele. – Este é meu sim… - sussurrou.

# Tem certeza do que está pedindo?

Mordendo o lábio, Kagome fez um leve gesto positivo com a cabeça. Seus olhos não desviaram por nenhum segundo dos de Sesshoumaru. Desta forma, ela lhe mostrava absoluta certeza no que pedia.

Era isso o que ele queria desde que se entendera com sua consciência, então, por que razão ele estava agindo daquela forma lenta? Por que estava dando a ela, uma chance de recuar?

# Pois bem…

Sesshoumaru se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Por um momento cogitou a ideia de sair dali, mas o toque dela ainda parecia queimar seu rosto e lhe fez jogar a ideia para longe. Lentamente girou a chave na fechadura, trancando a porta, e depois se voltou para ela.

Finalmente ele iria saciar a fome que ela lhe provocava.

O cheiro de seu nervosismo, o obrigou a se lembrar de que não podia simplesmente atacá-la. Ela estava abalada pelo pesadelo, e obviamente, poderia voltar a erguer a barreira ao redor deles, caso não tivesse cuidado. E a última coisa que queria, era ter de esperar mais tempo para tê-la definitivamente em sua cama.

Teria de agir com calma. De uma forma ou de outra, aquela seria a primeira vez dela. O ato que acontecera entre eles semanas antes, não podia ser considerado sexo ou amor – como alguns gostavam de colocar. Não. Fora uma ação repugnante do qual ele gostaria muito de se livrar. Um crime que ele gostaria de se esquecer.

Aquela seria a primeira vez dela. Teria de fazer com que ela se lembrasse dela pelo resto de sua vida, como ouvia muitos dizerem acontecer.

O problema era que ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, nunca havia sido delicado, romântico ou calmo no momento de intimidade.

_"Mas hoje será…"_ ouviu-se pensar, obviamente motivado por alguma parte de sua semiadormecida consciência Youkai_ "Se quebra-la… Não a terá mais." _

Voltou a sentar diante dela na cama. Mesmo na penumbra, podia ver o leve tremor da pele dela. Como os românticos começavam? Ele não fazia ideia. Então, ele simplesmente, estendeu a mão e deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço dela, passando pela marca da União Youkai, alcançando o braço e o punho.

Ele teria de acalmá-la. Fazer o nervosismo sumir e ceder espaço total para o desejo. Nunca necessitara ativar o desejo de uma mulher antes, e pensara que fazê-lo era uma afronta. Antes, todas as suas amantes, chegavam até ele, prontas para o ato. Mas, Kagome Higurashi não era sua amante. Ela era a mulher, Humana, a quem ele fora preso pelo resto da eternidade. E a ideia de explorá-la. De descobri-la, como nunca fizera antes, o satisfazia.

Deslizou os dedos pela pele delicada, passando pela clavícula e pelo vale entre seus seios, para alcançar o laço da camisola. Neste momento Kagome prendeu a respiração e ficou tensa.

# Relaxe! – pediu, sua voz soando baixo, enquanto seus olhos se fixavam nos dela. – Não vai ser parecido em nada com aquela noite. Prometo!

Por que ele prometia? Ele não tinha de dar garantias alguma à mulher Humana. Ela tinha de aceitá-lo do modo que ele era.

Mas as palavras pareceram funcionar. Fechando os olhos, Kagome puxou o ar com força pelo nariz, e seu corpo tornou a relaxar. Ela abriu os olhos, e não os desviou dele, enquanto ele puxava o laço que impedia que a camisola fosse tirada. Lentamente, se aproximou mais dela, deixando que o nariz deslizasse por seu pescoço. De uma ponta a outra, decorando ainda mais sua essência.

Kagome fechou os olhos, e deixou os lábios se abrirem para capturarem ar, quando ele parou sobre a marca da união deles. As mãos fortes e experientes passaram por seus ombros, derrubando a alça fina da camisola, deixando a pele totalmente livre.

E ali, ele refez todo o caminho anterior, desta vez passando os caninos levemente pela pele clara. Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo delicado ficar ainda mais relaxado, e sorriu por seu nervosismo ter sido reduzido a quase nada.

Refez o caminho, e Kagome estremeceu quando ele beijou a marca de dentes feita por ele. Com o cuidado de quem manuseia um cristal, Sesshoumaru a fez se deitar. Tomando a mão dela, repetiu os mesmos gestos de antes. Estava louco para beijá-la e tomá-la de uma vez, mas necessitava que ela o desejasse. Necessitava seduzi-la. Necessitava que ela confiasse nele.

Em silêncio, Kagome o assistiu passar os lábios superficialmente na pele de seus braços. Para, em seguida, olhando-a nos olhos, depositar beijos em seu punho sentindo sua pulsação. Beijou a palma de sua mão, e, vagarosamente, se inclinou sobre ela.

Beijou o colo dela, fazendo sua respiração acelerar. Erguendo a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos, desceu o tecido do vestido. Queria vê-la por inteiro. Decorar cada detalhe do corpo dela, tanto com seus olhos quanto com suas mãos. Kagome puxou o ar pelos lábios e deixou as pálpebras se fecharem.

Suavemente, Sesshoumaru continuou sua exploração. Os lábios a seduzindo com graça, em cada pequeno milímetro de seu corpo. E quando alcançou seus pés, o Youkai já havia descoberto todos os pontos vulneráveis dela, a fazendo suspirar ou estremecer.

Deixando a camisola de lado, ele despiu a própria blusa antes de, com cuidado, ir a cobrindo com seu corpo. Durante o trajeto, beijou-lhe os joelhos, o ventre e todo o caminho que o levava até os lábios dela.

# Abra os olhos. – mandou.

A jovem o obedeceu de. Seus olhos azuis pousando sobre os dourados, enquanto ele pegava a mão dela e a colocava sobre seu peito. E o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dela, quase o afogou. Era um sorriso discreto que significava, se não estava enganado, entrega.

As unhas dela o aranharam como plumas, assim que fechou a mão deslizando os dedos no peito dele, como se tivesse agarrando seu coração. E Sesshoumaru a amaldiçoou em pensamento, por conseguir afetá-lo como ninguém mais, antes de se abaixar e tomar os lábios dela com os seus.

O beijo foi terno e sedutor. Beijo, que Kagome respondia, embora o fizesse com timidez. Beijo que Sesshoumaru fez questão de repetir a cada momento, enquanto continuava a acender o desejo dela. Até transformar a timidez em paixão e desejo.

_"Ela é minha!" _Pensou quando as mãos delicadas pousaram em seus ombros, e dos lábios dela escapou um leve sussurro de prazer. Ele havia conseguido ganhá-la.

Mas ao unir os corpos e ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome, Sesshoumaru também se sentiu perder. Como se sua alma houvesse sido capturada e aprisionada por ela. Tudo nela o enlouquecia: sua voz, seu gênio, seu perfume, e até mesmo a forma como o corpo delicado e trêmulo se encaixava perfeitamente ao dele. Ela não possuía defeitos.

Um abismo o engoliu por inteiro ao alcançar o ápice sendo acompanhado por ela. Um abismo, que ele percebeu enquanto depositava um último beijo nos lábios dela, de onde ele seria incapaz de sair.

**'·.¸.ღ**** Continua ****ღ.¸.·'**

_Como prometido..._

_Primeiro post do ano.  
_

_E ai? Gostaram? Espero que sim!_

_Não sou especialista em Hentais.. mas... achei que assim ficou melhor para LM. Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Que tenha valido a pena a espera. ^^_

_Como será que ficará tudo entre eles agora?_

_Agradeço a todas as reviews. ^.^_

_Responderei-as e atualizarei o post durante a semana. Prometo!_

_Mandem reviews! ^^  
_

_Feliz 2011 para vocês._

_E até a próxima._

_Beijokas  
_


	31. Capítulo 31

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Um\**

ღ

Aishu notou.

Ela tentara ser discreta. Tentara não demonstrar nada. Mas ele já convivera por bastante tempo com a Lady, para conseguir decifrar cada pequeno gesto dela.

Lord Sesshoumaru lhe pagava para fazer exatamente aquilo: protegê-la e ajudá-la em tudo o que era necessário. Para isso, ele tinha de ser capaz de notar toda e qualquer mudança – no ambiente, ou no comportamento da Lady. Por isso ele conseguira captar a mudança no olhar dela assim que passaram pela loja de instrumentos, e agora, por uma vitrine onde cinco manequins mostravam vestidos de noiva.

Discreto, afastou-se dela e de suas amigas, mantendo os sentidos atentos. Seu Lord deixara bastante claro que se algo, mesmo um pequeno incidente, acontecesse a Lady, ele iria pagar por isso. E Aishu acreditava nas palavras do Lord Sesshoumaru. Trabalhava com ele há tempo demais para aprender a temê-lo.

Alheia as ações de Aishu, Kagome respirou profundamente, enquanto olhava para os vestidos de noiva. Ela e Kikyou haviam visitado aquela loja um bocado de vezes, até que a irmã finalmente escolhesse o vestido perfeito para seu casamento. E enquanto fizera isso, sonhara com o próprio casamento. Imaginara-se vestida de noiva, entrando em uma Igreja acompanhada de seu pai.

Mais um desejo que não se realizaria.

Sesshoumaru não se casaria com ela nas regras Humanas. Afinal, para os olhares Youkais eles já estavam devidamente casados. Não necessitavam de mais nada. Aquilo, para ele, seria apenas perda de seu precioso tempo. E mesmo que ela convencesse a todos de que isso a fazia feliz, seu pai jamais aceitaria. Ele jamais lhe acompanharia até o altar para lhe entregar, mais uma vez, para o homem que a destruiu.

Seu pai… Quanto tempo fazia que não ouvia a voz dele? Tirando as vezes que ligava escondida para casa e ouvia o recado na secretária eletrônica? Quanto tempo mais ele iria fingir que ela estava morta? Quando ele iria voltar a atender suas ligações? Ela queria tanto, que tudo fosse como antes.

# Kagome… Ei Kagome…

Ouvindo a voz de Sango, a jovem desviou seus olhos dos vestidos de noiva. Esquecera completamente que não estava sozinha, que fora até ali com Sango e Rin para se distraírem antes de voltarem para tarefa de estudarem para as ultimas provas. Que as duas amigas, a haviam praticamente arrastado até ali, para gastarem dinheiro nas lojas de roupas.

Algo sobre ela ter de se animar, afinal, andava muito distraída.

# Sango quer ir naquela loja antes depois de lancharmos. – Rin apontou para a loja de roupas do outro lado. – Não está satisfeita com as roupas que comprou. – parando ao lado de Kagome, Rin olhou para as quatro sacolas que Sango carregava. – Quem vê de longe… jura que ela é uma filhinha de papai mimada que vive com cartão quase estourado.

Kagome sorriu, seguindo em direção a praça de alimentação. Quem não conhecia Sango, realmente veria uma adolescente que adorava gastar o dinheiro dos pais com roupas. Mas aquela cena acontecia poucas vezes, e apenas começara quando ela passou a namorar Miroku. Antes dele, Sango preferia passar suas horas vagas em aulas de luta.

# Sabe… é bastante estranho comer sendo observada por um Youkai. – Sango comentou, tomando um gole de seu refrigerante. – Se fosse comigo, já teria perdido a paciência e nocauteado ele.

# Não acho que você conseguiria derrubar um Youkai Leopardo. – Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Além do fato de ele ser um Youkai… é um Leopardo.

Sango bufou em resposta. Aishu se encontrava sentado à duas meses, se deliciando com um prato feito. Mas seus olhos e ouvidos estavam totalmente atentos ao movimento ao redor de Kagome.

# Já estou acostumada com ele. – Kagome garantiu, estreitando os olhos para a mistura que Aishu pedira para ela. – Não posso dizer o mesmo das bebidas que ele me faz beber.

_"Ordens de Lord Sesshoumaru!" _Dissera o Youkai, quando ela se queixara pela quinta vez, algumas semanas antes. Preferia muito mais o que Sesshoumaru mandava lhe preparar quando saíam juntos.

# Para que serve isso mesmo? – Sango apontou para o líquido laranja, depois de dar uma mordida em seu sanduiche.

# Algo apropriado para uma mulher grávida de um Youkai. – torcendo o nariz, tomou um gole e imediatamente mordeu o hambúrguer. – Não quero nem saber o que tem aqui dentro e por que.

Ao menos ela não era a única a não gostar daquilo. Seu bebê claramente rejeitava aquela mistura de vitaminas. Ela ainda iria conseguir tapear Aishu para roubar, e dar um fim naqueles saches que ele carregava escondido no bolso da roupa.

# Por falar em bebê… - Rin olhou de cara feia para Sango. – Já decidiu quem vão ser os padrinhos?

# Claro que serei eu e Miroku! – Sango apontou o sache de ketchup para Rin. – Conhecemos Kagome muito antes de você!

Kagome mordeu o lábio e sacudiu a cabeça, decidida a ocupar-se em comer enquanto as duas, pela sexta vez àquela semana, começavam a discussão sobre quem seria madrinha.

# Então? – as duas se viraram para ela. – Qual de nós?

# Meninas… - deixando o hambúrguer sobre o prato, ergueu as mãos na defensiva. – Eu realmente preciso de um tempo para pensar nisso. Vai que eu estou esperando gêmeos… - forçou um sorriso.

Elas gritaram e voltaram a discutir sobre quem ficaria com qual, caso isso acontecesse. E torcendo o nariz, Kagome voltou a comer, tentando ignorar o sentimento de culpa. Afinal, nas Leis Youkais, quem escolhia o nome e os padrinhos da criança, era o pai. Sesshoumaru jamais as escolheria, e seus namorados, para padrinhos da criança. E ela não estava disposta a discutir para tirar esse direito dele.

# Para que Sesshoumaru colocou uma sombra nos seus pés, afinal? Não é como se você fosse fugir. – após erguer a mão silenciando Rin em uma ameaça de mais velha, olhou seriamente para Kagome. – Você decidiu ficar com ele. E… você nunca teve problemas com mafiosos ou bandidinhos de meia-tigela antes. – deu uma grande mordida em seu lanche.

# Não… não é como se eu fosse fugir. E ele sabe disso. – deu de ombros. – Mas como estou grávida… - pigarreou. – E como… bem… vocês sabem… Inu no Taisho achou bom que eu nunca ficasse sozinha. Sesshoumaru apoiou a ideia.

Havia algo, também, sobre psicóticos quererem se livrar da criança que enfatizava a união entre Youkais e Humanos. Mas não iria lhes falar sobre isso.

# E… - anunciou quando Sango abriu a boca para falar. – Não falemos mais sobre isso, Sango. Acaso não se lembre, Aishu tem boa audição. Ele está escutando tudo o que você diz.

Constrangida, Sango deu um pequeno gemido e se virou em direção ao Youkai, como se quisesse verificar se a amiga mentoa. Kagome e Rin riram quando Aishu acenou para ela. Como resultado, Sango ficou vermelha e decidiu ficar em silêncio.

# Daqui a dois dias será nosso aniversário de namoro.

Sango entregou as sacolas para Rin, ao entrarem na loja, e imediatamente pegou dois vestidos para provar.

Colocando as sacolas sobre o puff ao lado daquele em que Kagome sentara, Rin deu com os ombros movendo os lábios para formar 'ela está de volta.'

# Vamos jantar em um restaurante romântico… - entrando no provador, Sango não omitiu sua ansiedade. – Quero um vestido perfeito! Sapato perfeito… tudo perfeito.

Kagome e Rin se olharam. Nunca imaginaram ver Sango agir daquele modo.

# Mas falando em jantar… - Sango colocou a cabeça para fora, e lançou um olhar acusador à Kagome. – Já está na hora de você deixar de enrolar ou mudar de assunto e nos contar como foi aquele jantar com Sesshoumaru. – voltou a desaparecer dentro do provador. – Estou morta de curiosidade. Quero saber tudo. Tudinho mesmo. – saiu do provador, exibindo o vestido violeta que escolhera. – E ai?

Kagome mordeu o lábio, enquanto Sango girava no mesmo lugar e Rin inclinava a cabeça para avaliar o vestido. Não queria ter de falar sobre o jantar, que antecedera o momento em que abaixara suas barreiras e se entregara a Sesshoumaru. Não apenas por poder receber criticas, mas por ainda sentir um calafrio lhe subir a espinha ao se lembrar da experiência.

Quando, em meio a névoa causada pelo pesadelo, pediu para que ele ficasse; Quando autorizou que ele lhe tocasse, não pensara que ele fosse agir da forma como agiu. Pensara que ele fosse lhe jogar sobre a cama e agir com selvageria. Tomar, o que ele dizia, ser de direito dele.

Entretanto, fora perfeito. Melhor do que ela fantasiara em seus sonhos de casamento e lua de mel. Por longos minutos, esquecera-se de todos seus temores. Sentira-se, não apenas desejava, mas amada. Como ele prometera, estava longe de ser parecido com a primeira noite deles na festa de noivado de Kikyou.

Como um homem com a reputação de Sesshoumaru, era capaz de tanta ternura e carinho?

Mas ainda tivera medo, quando toda aquela sensação maravilhosa passou. Ao acordar sozinha na manhã seguinte, sentiu-se miserável. Queria chorar e se castigar por ter cometido aquele erro. Havia deixado Sesshoumaru domá-la. E temeu que, após ter conseguido o que queria, ele iria tratá-la como um objeto. Apenas vindo ao seu encontro para poder saciar seus desejos. Não poderia mais se negar a ele.

Nada daquilo aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru a tratara com respeito. E durante a noite, viera ao seu encontro com o único propósito de deitar-se ao seu lado. Não lhe forçara a nada. Nada de toques íntimos. Ao menos nas primeiras horas. Afinal, acordara durante a madrugada, e acabara por se entregar novamente. E, quando nas noites seguintes, descobriu que ele se satisfazia em apenas dormir ao lado dela, Kagome deixou todos os medos e receios de lado. Pela primeira vez, acreditou que sua vida ao lado de Sesshoumaru poderia dar certo.

Ele já agia como se a respeitasse. Ele viria a gostar dela? Ela o amaria?

_"É a mim que você ama, mulher... não aquele Hibrido."_

Amava mesmo?

# Kagome?

Rin a cutucou a retirando de seus pensamentos. Piscando, Kagome olhou para amiga e depois Sango, que agora desfilava em um vestido azul. Felizmente, sua distração passara despercebida pelas amigas.

# Prefiro o violeta, e você? – Rin continuou, mantendo os olhos especulativos sobre o vestido. – O decote é mais sensual… muito mais indicado para jantares românticos. Não concorda? – Kagome apenas moveu a cabeça concordando. – Vai ter sedução?

# Se depender de Miroku… Vai ter mais que sedução. - Kagome entrou na brincadeira.

As duas riram quando Sango ficou vermelha e, para evitar um maior constrangimento, se escondeu dentro do provador. Ouviram-na resmungar alguma coisa, obviamente um xingamento a elas duas, mas o único efeito que obteve foi fazê-las rir ainda mais.

# Vocês duas… – Sango resmungou dentro da cabine.

# Foi mais forte que eu… - Rin passou as mãos nos olhos, limpando as lágrimas.

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto Sango terminava de vestir outra peça que pedira. Encostando-se a parede, Kagome alongou a coluna e as pernas, agradecendo por sua barriga não ter crescido tanto naquelas últimas semanas. Não gostava nem de pensar em como estariam suas pernas e coluna, caso isso houvesse acontecido.

# Então mocinha. - com uma mão na cintura, Sango parou diante dela. – Pode deixar de enrolar e fingir que não entende minha língua. – numa velocidade assustadora, sentou ao lado dela e segurou-lhe as mãos. – O jantar com Sesshoumaru. Como foi?

# Foi um jantar de negócios, Sango… não um encontro. – moveu-se, e resistiu ao impulso de procurar Aishu em busca de socorro. – Ele fez o que tinha de fazer, e voltamos para casa. O que você esperava? – Sango estreitou os olhos.

# Fogo. – ela murmurou.

# Como assim… fogo? – a jovem sentiu a face ficar imediatamente vermelha, ao ouvir aquilo.

Seria apenas imaginação, ou sua amiga realmente estava se referindo a algo impróprio?

# Ela está ficando pior a cada dia que passa. – Rin sussurrou apenas para Kagome. – Miroku já está começando a afetá-la. – aumentou o tom de voz. – Se você já não estivesse casada e grávida, eu estaria apostando que Sango seria a primeira de nós três a ter um filho.

# Qual é Ka…? – Sango deitou a cabeça para o lado, após lançar um olhar perigoso para Rin. – O cara lhe ataca e agora que você é legalmente dele… ele não faz nenhuma tentativa de te seduzir? Nenhumazinha?

_"Ele já conseguiu!"_ Mordendo o lábio, Kagome se impediu de verbalizar aquilo.

Pigarreando, puxou a mão e se levantou. Sango esqueceu que elas não estavam sozinhas? Aishu estava por perto, e ele era um Youkai com perfeita audição.

# Não que eu aceite o que ele lhe fez, é claro. Sinceramente… almejo arrancar cada membro dele dolorosamente. Especialmente aquele que o torna diferente das mulheres… – Sango fechou o punho e os olhos, provavelmente visualizando sua tortura. – Mas eu sou sua amiga… - sorriu – quero ver você feliz…

# Queremos! – Rin a corrigiu, olhando criticamente para o vestido de Sango, antes de sorrir. – Se você for com esse vestido, Miroku vai enfartar.

# Vai, não vai? – sorriu para o vestido rosa decotado e curto. – Acho que vou levar esse. Vou levar uma câmera, também… assim poderei mostrar a cena para vocês. – piscou antes de se virar para Kagome. – Então… Já que você corajosamente aceitou ficar com aquele monstro pecaminosamente gostoso. – ela girou os olhos. – E sabemos que o compromisso com um Youkai é eterno… não será uma boa ideia você ficar revendo e revivendo o inicio do problema que ele criou. – segurou as mãos de Kagome. – Isto apenas lhe fará infeliz… E não vou suportar lhe ver infeliz. Então… a única solução é você e ele terem um bom relacionamento.

# Criar um ambiente saudável para você e o bebê. – Rin enlaçou seu ombro, sorrindo. – Você precisa disso.

Kagome sorriu aliviada por saber que as amigas, mesmo sem perceberem, já a estavam apoiando e lhe tornando ainda mais fácil decidir.

Nada daquilo teria acontecido se assim não fosse para acontecer. Ela o aceitara, mesmo que inconscientemente. Ainda criança, dissera sim à consciência Youkai. Possivelmente teria acabado como esposa de Sesshoumaru de uma forma ou de outra.

_"Ou talvez… tudo teria seguido um caminho totalmente diferente…"_ Pensando bem, não conseguia ver Sesshoumaru se aproximando dela para cortejá-la. _"Ele com suas amantes Youkais, e achando-me uma Humana desprezível enquanto tento esquecer o amor que sentia por Inuyasha…"_

Isto acontecia agora, pois não havia mais volta.

# Mas é claro que você não deve ceder tão facilmente. – Sango ficou séria. – Ele tem de sofrer pelo que fez. – apontou o dedo para ela, de forma acusadora. – Não fisicamente como era desejado… mas psicologicamente.

# Psico? – ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, e mordeu o lábio.

Sango não respondeu de imediato. Com a volta da vendedora, ela desviou sua atenção para os acessórios e pares de sapato que pedira para ela lhe trazer. Aproveitando que ela e Rin se ocuparam em escolher as melhores peças, virou-se para o espelho do provador.

_"Sofrer psicologicamente…"_

Por que tinha a impressão de que algo estava errado?

Tocando seu ventre, sentiu o bebê se mover, concordando com o que ela pensava.

# É… exatamente isso. – Sango dispensou a vendedora, anunciando que a chamaria quando precisasse. – Como uma boa mulher Miko vingativa… você vai fazê-lo sofrer. – calçou os sapatos e se examinou no espelho. – Não foi para isso que Kami criou vocês?

# Na verdade ele nos 'criou' – fez sinal de aspas com os dedos. – para exterminar Youkais e purificar a terra. – com a testa franzida, Kagome fez uma careta para o sapato. Entendendo o gesto, Sango se livrou dele para experimentar uma sandália.

# Sim, sim… - Sango sacudiu a mão com um sorriso. – Mas você não pode matar Sesshoumaru… então você vai usar seu dom para outra coisa. – calçou as sandálias e lançou um olhar cúmplice à Rin, pelo espelho.

# Você vai seduzi-lo.

Kagome recuou um passo ao ouvir Rin. Conhecia as duas há muito tempo, mas jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que elas iriam sugerir justamente aquilo. E para evitar que ela fugisse, ambas a agarraram pelos braços.

# Meninas…

# Nada de meninas! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

# Seduza-o! Se ele a escolheu como Companheira, a probabilidade de ele acabar se apaixonando por você é enorme.

# É mesmo! – Rin apertou sua mão. – E apenas ceda quando ele estiver totalmente louco de amor por você. – piscou.

# É! Quando ele estiver na palma de sua mão… você será a mestre de tudo. Vamos lhe mostrar exatamente como você deve fazê-lo.

# Meninas… eu… - Rin e Sango fizeram um som numa ordem para que ela se calasse. – Mas eu… - o som para que ela se calasse, saiu mais alto. E Kagome soltou um som irritado pelos lábios. – É sério…

# Silêncio mocinha! – mandaram.

# Também falamos sério. Já que ele te colocou nessa encrenca e não há como você escapar… está na hora de você castigá-lo. E não há castigo pior para um homem com o orgulho de Sesshoumaru, do que ser completamente controlado por uma mulher. – Rin se abaixou para pegar a bolsa. – E você vai controlá-lo.

# Para isso… - Sango continuou, enquanto Rin pegava tirava livro da bolsa. – Você vai ter de deixá-lo totalmente louco por você.

Escandalizada, Kagome olhou para o título do livro que suas amigas colocavam em suas mãos.

_"Kami… ajude-me!"_

**'·.¸.ღ**** Continua ****ღ.¸.·'**

_Sim... eu sei... demorei pra caramba. Mas não foi minha culpa. Desta vez culpo a minha beta. SIM... A CULPA DE É DELA. Digo mesmo. Passei o maior tempão tentando entrar em contato com ela... pq eu escrevi esse capitulo em mais tempo do que eu imaginava necessitar... Foi um sacrifício e só consegui sair do lugar por causa de uma música que já está me deixando louca de tanto que a escutei. Resultado... mandei o cap para ela e até agora nada da resposta. E... eu tenho mais dois prontos e aguardando autorização para postagem. ¬¬_

Te amo mesmo assim beta querida.

Afinal a culpa de toda demora não foi totalmente dela...

Tive alguns problemas... e um deles foi minha simpática demissão antes de pedir que a minha chefe fosse para um lugar desagradável. Tem um hora que simplesmente não dá mais para aguentar certas coisas. Mas estou bem... consegui outro. ^.^ E vou trabalhar e me estressar bem menos. \o/

E... estou estudando novamente. XD

Loucura... Loucura... Loucura.

Por isso não estou muito bem das ideias. Viajando total ultimamente. *-*

Mas em fim... o cap não está betado. Eu li... mas se você lê o que escreveu nunca consegue ver alguns detalhes. #Especialmente se não está com as ideias no lugar# então... pliz... perdoem-me e caso tenha algum erro muito feio me mandem ele por review. ¬¬

Espero que gostem dele e dos outros dois.

Neste e nos próximos... Kagome e Sesshoumaru não vã ser vistos juntos. #Achei legal colocar um pouco da vida dela com as amigas.# Mas o 34... 35... 36 vai ser quase completamente com eles juntos. E vamos ter uma supresa no 36. O que será? E vamos ter mais uma briga.

Será que Kagome vai ouvir as amigas e seduzir Sesshoumaru?

**.  
**

** Estou feliz em saber que vocês gostaram do capítulo anteiror. Muito feliz mesmo. -**

**Obrigada pelas reviews do cap. 30.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Aninha**

**Gabriela**

**Nai**

**Telma-san**

**Nami-chan vampire**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki**

**Neiva**

**HP**

**Sayurichaan**

**Natsume-aya-chan**

**Dai**

**Acdy-chan**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion**

.

Bem bem...

Sexta que vem posto o próximo. ^.^ Se minha beta ressurgir das cinzas... posto antes.

Obrigada a todos.

Beijokas e até sexta.


	32. Capítulo 32

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Dois\**

ღ

Pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru viu-se questionando por que o tempo não gostava dele. As horas não passavam. E poderia jurar que os ponteiros retardavam seu movimento cada vez que olhava para o relógio em seu punho.

Por que o Homem inventara o relógio?

Incapaz de se manter sentado, decidiu andar de um lado ao outro de seu escritório. Sentia-se como um leão preso em uma jaula. Mesmo com todo aquele espaço a sua disposição, estava sufocado. E por isso sua paciência mantinha-se no limite.

Nem ao menos o documento de uma delicada negociação fora capaz de distraí-lo. Na verdade, estivera a ponto de rasgá-lo em pedacinhos.

Ela roubara sua liberdade; sua vida; sua paciência e estava a ponto de roubar-lhe a razão.

Por quê? Por que uma Humana possuía tanta influência sobre ele? E sem nem ao menos fazer esforço.

Fazia duas semanas desde que a tivera em seus braços, sob seu domínio, pela primeira vez depois da união. Durante esses catorze dias, ela se entregara a ele sem pensar duas vezes. Mas, por mais que possuísse, não sentia sua sede por ela reduzir. Parecia querê-la ainda mais. A Humana se tornara uma droga. Um vício do qual não conseguiria escapar facilmente. Um vício que o fazia ir até o quarto dela todas as noites, apenas para se deitar na cama ao lado dela. Assim o cheiro dela lhe acompanharia durante as horas de trabalho, o impedindo de perder a razão.

# Inferno!

Sentia-se tolo, e por isso amaldiçoou-a em pensamento.

Por que ela podia fazer aquilo?

Quando desejava uma mulher, uma noite era o suficiente para acalmá-lo. Por que com ela, uma Humana, tudo era diferente? Uma Humana não deveria tê-lo enfeitiçado daquela forma. Se isso houvesse acontecido no passado, ele teria lidado com seu problema de uma forma diferente. Uma forma excepcionalmente simples para ele: teria dado uma morte simples e rápida para a feiticeira.

Mas Kagome Higurashi era protegida; Não apenas por Inu no Taisho e a família Higurashi. Ter nascido como uma Miko pura e legitima a fazia uma raridade. E raridades eram protegidas por todos os lados.

Mesmo se assassinato fosse tão natural quanto era na época em que ele nascera, tinha certeza de que sua cabeça seria caçada. E ele não queria este problema.

Frustrado, olhou para a janela. Um gesto realizado, apenas para evitar a raiva, caso olhasse para o relógio em seu punho e o visse marcando a mesma hora de uma eternidade antes. Ao menos o sol não interrompia sua rotina natural, com o propósito de enlouquecê-lo.

Sentindo-se patético, agradeceu pelo pôr do sol estar se aproximando.

Antes, era difícil interromper sua jornada de trabalho antes da meia-noite. Agora, mal saía de casa e já estava louco para deixar o trabalho. Aquela manhã quase não conseguira deixá-la, quando tivera de retornar ao seu quarto para impedir-se de ser flagrado pela velha fofoqueira.

Desejava que ela dividisse, não apenas a cama com ele, mas o quarto também.

Almejava tornar a seriedade do envolvimento dos dois, conhecimento de suas famílias. Mas sabia que ainda não era a hora para fazê-lo. Na mente de terceiros, tudo ainda era recente. Inu no Taisho, seu pai, o acusaria de manipulá-la. Poderia dificultar e jogar por água abaixo tudo o que ele conseguira. Seu pai já deixara bastante claro estar ao lado da menina.

Deixaria Kagome realizar o primeiro passo. Assim não haveria razão para culpá-lo de algo.

Praguejou e pressionou a ponte do nariz. E, aquele simples gesto, a gerar uma pequena ardência nas mãos e em seus dedos, o fez se lembrar de seu ferimento.

Àquela noite, Kagome tivera outro pesadelo. O cheiro de medo e ansiedade foi o que o despertara. E estava totalmente alerta, quando ela começou a se debater como se alguém tentasse estrangulá-la. Em segundos, ela começou a chorar como em desespero. E, diferente das outras vezes, seu chamado ou segurá-la não a despertou.

Os pesadelos estavam ficando piores. E ele não afirmava aquilo, por vê-la se debater e chorar com desespero, e muito menos por ter sido difícil retirá-la da prisão do sono. Sabia daquilo por sentir a energia dela emergir para protegê-la. Por ter sido ele quem tivera o corpo arremessado para fora da cama quando ela acordara.

Novamente ele sentira a dolorosa queimação causada pela Hama. E teria a feito se arrepender por atacá-lo se ela não houvesse olhado para ele antes de começar a chorar.

# Maldita seja!

O que existia naquele olhar que o impedira de revidar e fazê-la pagar por feri-lo?

Não. Não a fizera pagar. Não a deixara sozinha, e culpou a curiosidade por isso. Culpou o desejo de saber o que estava lhe causando tanto medo, quando ele não o fizera na noite em que a tomara para si. O que a assustava mais que um Youkai?

Não se aproximara dela. Sentado aonde havia caído, usou seu poder para curar a queimadura da Hama, enquanto aguardava-a retomar o controle. E quando ela o fez, implorou por desculpas. Seu tom baixo, o arrancando dos devaneios causados pela frustração, por não conseguir livrar-se de todas as consequências da Hama.

Por um momento a ignorou. Por que não se levantava e ia embora? Depois de tudo o que passara, seria ótimo vê-la sofrer para conseguir seu perdão.

Entretanto, ela não repetiu o pedido. Abraçando as pernas, e abaixando a cabeça, ela se encolheu como um animal em perigo. E odiou-a ainda mais, quando se ouviu perguntando com o que ela sonhara.

Sesshoumaru Takahashi não se preocupava com o que acontecia aos outros, especialmente os Humanos. Sesshoumaru Takahashi deveria ignorar os Humanos. E por transformá-lo em alguém tolo e patético, ele a odiava. Ou, ao menos, deveria odiá-la.

Por que não conseguia desprezá-la?

Por que voltara para os braços dela, quando lhe dissera não se lembrar do pesadelo, e perguntara se ele ainda ficaria com ela àquela noite? Por que a desejara e a beijara, quando deveria puni-la por marcá-lo?

Por que não conseguia parar de pensar nela?

# Merda… - pressionou os olhos com os dedos. Ele, que nunca sofrera com dores de cabeça, estava começando a descobrir como era sentir uma.

# Sabe… anda correndo um comentário meio louco pelos corredores…

Ao som da voz de Ayame, Sesshoumaru se virou em direção à porta. Ayame estava encostada ao batente da porta, e pelo brilho em seu olhar, tinha certeza de que ela se divertia com algo.

Estranhamente cansado, Sesshoumaru caminhou até o único móvel de seu escritório para se servir com uma bebida vermelho vivo. Não havia marcado nenhuma reunião com ela, e conhecendo a Youkai, isto significava que não se veria livre dela com facilidade.

# Aceito um desse! – pediu, enquanto fechava a porta. – Obrigada por oferecer. – acrescentou, ouvindo o fraco som de irritação.

Sorrindo, ela avançou e largou a bolsa-carteira sobre o sofá de luxo no caminho.

# Não tínhamos reunião hoje. – Sesshoumaru disse ao entregar a taça à ela.

# Não. E você me decepciona, Sesshoumaru… nem estou vestida para isso. – piscando um olho, indicou o vestido vermelho escuro que usava, com uma grande margarida branca desenhada no tecido. – Ao contrário de certas mulheres… só me visto assim em jantares românticos ou festas… não em jantares ou reuniões de trabalho com você.

Captando a critica para com a maioria das mulheres com que ele negociava, Sesshoumaru voltou para sua mesa. Com passos de lobo, Ayame se aproximou. O sapato alto preto não fez som algum enquanto ela parava atrás da cadeira.

# Está cedo para jantares românticos. – pontuou após verificar as horas, e sentar.

# Eu sei… - ela sorriu travessamente, após tomar um gole de sua bebida. – Ainda não tive tempo de voltar para casa. Vovô está indócil… achando que eu deveria passar menos tempo em casas de amigas. – sacudiu a cabeça em pesar. – Pobrezinho. Não sei como ele ainda pode ser ingênuo depois de séculos… - Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Em fim, como já estava lá… - deu de ombros. – Fiquei para o churrasco… Festa de aniversário da tia de um pretendente em potencial.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Sesshoumaru a olhou nos olhos. Até onde era de seu conhecimento, Akawa queria que a neta se casasse com Kouga – príncipe e Herdeiro da fortuna do antigo clã dos Youkais Lobos do Norte. Ele não ficaria nada satisfeito em saber que Ayame estava flertando com outro Homem.

# Akawa não gostará de saber disso.

Ayame fez um muxoxo, e sacudiu a mão.

# Vovô está velho e muito desatualizado. Ele precisa ver que a época de casamentos arranjados e por interesse já passou. – deu de ombros. – Vovô só o quer por ele ser Lobo e por estar louco para tirar o poder do império dele de minhas mãos. – sorveu um gole de sua bebida, e analisou os desenhos da taça. – Não darei esse gosto a nenhum deles.

# Pensava que estava interessada nele.

# Kouga é bonito… tem dinheiro e foi um bom romance por um tempo… mas não me casaria com ele nem se estivesse louca. Assim como vovô, ele acha que tudo tem de ser feito do seu modo. – girou os olhos. – Alguns homens são tão… infantis. Com essa mania de tudo ter de ser como eles querem. Sou ótima no que faço, por isso não vou deixar minha herança ir parar nas patas de um homem… só porque ele é homem.

Não havia como negar: Ayame era muito melhor que Kouga nos negócios. E, particularmente, ele preferia ter Ayame como parceira no trabalho. Ele conhecia e desaprovava a maneira como Kouga lidava com os negócios.

# Mas não vim aqui para isso. – cruzando as pernas, ela o estudou.

Sesshoumaru odiava ser estudado.

# Anda correndo um comentário louco pelos corredores…

# Já disse isso…

# Sim… - ela sorriu. – Estão dizendo que você está indócil. Distraído. Comportou-se de modo diferente em uma reunião que teve antes de ontem, e na que participou hoje pela manhã. Sabe quantos empregados seus estão preocupados e assustados? E empregados assustados não são bons para uma empresa. Sabe disso. – havia diversão no olhar dela.

Sim, ele andava excepcionalmente indócil e distraído, mas isso não era razão para seus funcionários estarem falando a suas costas. Detestava fofocas. Por isso detestava trabalhar em um ambiente onde a maioria dos empregados era Humana. Humanos sentiam o estranho prazer de comentar e acrescentar detalhes na vida alheia. E assim que colocasse as mãos no infeliz que começara com tal piada, o faria se arrepender por ter utilizado a boca para falar o que não devia.

# As mais loucas teorias estão circulando… - bebericou seu drink. – Alguns acham que para você estar assim… algo sério deve estar acontecendo na Empresa. Outros são ainda mais atrevidos… falando que sua esposa deve estar lhe tratando mal. E espero que saiba do que eles estão falando quando dizem: tratar mal. - piscou um olho.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. A sim… quando colocasse as mãos nos infelizes que comentavam sua vida, os faria sofrer como jamais sofreram na vida. Sobre eles, iria descontar a fúria e frustração que não conseguia, não podia jogar em Kagome.

# Mas eu tenho certeza de que nenhuma das opções está correta. – continuou, ignorando a raiva silenciosa dele. – É Kagome… - ela respirou profundamente. – E como posso sentir o cheiro dela em você… - o sorriso dela aumentou. – Não vai me agradecer?

Ela riu sob seu olhar. Ayame não era facilmente abalada pelo seu mau humor.

# Não fique assim… - pediu utilizando o tom de um adulto a tentar explicar algo ao filho. – Fico feliz em ter ajudado… e não custou nada. Não disse nada de mais.

Ela observou o Youkai se mover na poltrona acolchoada, e experimentou a gloriosa sensação que era ver Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez, consumido pela curiosidade. Meses atrás, se alguém lhe dissesse que seria necessária a presença de uma mulher Humana na vida de Sesshoumaru, para ele passar a agir um pouco mais como um ser vivo normal, ela julgaria esta pessoa louca.

Mas fora exatamente isto que acontecera. Fora por uma mulher da raça que ele anunciava ter de ser exterminada, que ele caíra. Era por uma Humana que ele estava perdendo a cabeça.

_"Uma Humana Miko."_ Recordou-se. _"Uma grande ironia."_

# No básico… - sabia que ele não lhe questionaria a respeito. Seu orgulho não o permitiria perguntar. – Apenas disse a ela que poderia confiar em você.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se mais aliviado ao ouvir Ayame. Mesmo não sendo prejudicado, ele ainda almejava tomar conhecimento do que a Youkai Lobo dissera a sua Companheira. Uma curiosidade que o consumira, e não lhe era normal.

# Realmente estou feliz em saber que ajudei. – sorriu tranquila, antes de terminar o drink. – Mas não há nada que me faça dizer sobre o que, exatamente, falamos. – piscou. – Papo de menina.

# Imagino… - pronunciou, após o longo tempo em silêncio. – E não estou interessado em seus papos de menina.

# Hum… Compreendi. – mas seu tom não obedeceu às palavras, ao colocar a taça sobre a mesa. – Como anda tudo entre vocês?

Ele não via por que razão deveria responder as perguntas de Ayame. Sua vida era de interesse unicamente dele. Em seu julgamento, um Homem que gostava de falar de sua vida e de sua companheira, à terceiros, não tinha honra alguma. Entretanto, flagrou-se falando com ela.

# Bem…

# Você pode fazer mais do que isso, Sesshoumaru. – comentou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. – Não é um crime contra a honra falar sobre certas coisas. – ela sentou na ponta da cadeira, e se inclinou para frente. – Tipo… Como andam, realmente, as coisas entra você e ela? Quente… Frio… Não mudou nada… - fez gestos com a mão, ao falar.

Sentindo-se ainda mais tolo, Sesshoumaru se levantou. Ele deveria estar perdendo a sanidade por permitir que tais perguntas fossem feitas. Nem mesmo seu pai, que lhe ligava todos os dias para verificar como estava seu trabalho e vida em Tóquio, era capaz de fazê-lo falar mais que o necessário sobre sua vida com Kagome.

# Comprei um piano para ela… - ele ouviu as palavras abandonarem seus lábios sem permissão.

Para piorar seu humor, Ayame soltou um alto som estranho e quase caiu com a cadeira ao forçar o corpo para trás. Observou-a colocar as mãos unidas sobre o coração e sacudir o corpo como uma boba mimada. E, segundos depois, ela estava praticamente de joelhos sobre a mesa.

# Nem preciso lhe dizer que isso foi lindo… - inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse falando com um estúpido apaixonado. – Vi como ela admirava o pianista e soube que ela é apaixonada por piano. – sorriu ainda mais quando ele trincou os dentes e a encarou com raiva. – Wow!

Ela fez novamente o mesmo som irritante, sentando-se sobre as pernas e batendo palmas.

# Qual foi a reação dela?

Ele lhe deu as costas e avançou até o centro da sala. A pergunta tinha de ser: qual seria a reação dela?

Escolhera o piano durante o horário de almoço. Não tivera a intenção de fazê-lo, mas antes que pudesse se deter, estava no interior da loja de instrumentos, escolhendo e os pianos do catalogo, aquele que seria perfeito para ela.

E esperava que o vendedor cumprisse a palavra de que o piano seria entregue sem falta dali a uma semana. Uma semana aguardando para ver sua reação a mais um presente.

_"Ela realmente deve estar me enlouquecendo…"_ Pressionou a ponte do nariz, imaginando porque queria tanto vê-la tocar.

# Ainda vai chegar…

E não queria estar presente quando ela recebesse. Ela dissera não tocar mais. Uma parte lhe dizia que ela poderia detestar o presente, e observar esse sentimento na face dela não seria de seu agrado. E por essa parte, se sentia o covarde que nunca foi.

# Sabe o que eu vejo?

# O que eu vejo, Ayame… é seu pescoço sendo esmagado caso você rasgue ou amasse qualquer um desses documentos.

# Hum… - Ayame olhou para baixo, e depois de girar os olhos saltou da mesa para frente dele. – Você está mais do que simplesmente apaixonado por ela… - sorriu. – Você já a ama…

# Pare, Ayame!

Explodiu, voltando-se para ela e deixando claro seu desagrado pelas palavras. Porem ela não se moveu de onde estava. Muito menos deixou de sorrir, ao inclinar a cabeça para o lado, voltando a estudá-lo. Como se ela soubesse mais que ele.

# Você não faz ideia do…

# Do que estou falando? – o cortou. – Acredite-me… sei exatamente o que estou vendo. Ao contrário de você, aproveitei bastante os meus séculos de vida, Sesshoumaru.

O Youkai estreitou os olhos, e a viu pegar a bolsa. Na verdade estava preste a alertá-la do quão próximo ela se encontrava de ultrapassar o limite de sua paciência. Falar que ele estava amando era uma ofensa terrível. Sesshoumaru Takahashi não amava ninguém.

# Você se importa com ela… Não consegue tirá-la de sua cabeça. Compra presentes para ela, quando nunca o fez para ninguém. – colocou a bolsa no ombro e parou a sua frente. – Sim… eu sei exatamente o que estou falando. Você vai perceber isso quando deixar de ser cabeça dura… Bem… - acrescentou antes que ele cumprisse a ameaça em seu olhar. – Vou indo… Tenho certeza de que vovô já surtou por tempo suficiente. Vejo você depois… - e sem deixá-lo falar, ela abandonou a sala.

Sesshoumaru observou a porta se fechar. Ayame não sabia nem um terço do que acreditava. Ele não amava Kagome Higurashi. Tudo o que fazia era, única e exclusivamente, para ter o domínio total sobre ela. Nada mais. Ayame apenas achava aquilo por ele estar tendo êxito em sua atuação. Ele deveria estar satisfeito com este sucesso. Afinal, se Ayame acreditava, Kagome deveria acreditar na existência deste sentimento também.

Não. Ele não amava Kagome Higurashi.

Olhou o céu pela janela. Uma tempestade estava se aproximando. Ele podia sentir o cheiro dela.

Sesshoumaru Takahashi não amava ninguém… e nunca iria fazê-lo.

ღ

.

ღ

* * *

Como prometido... mais um capítulo para vocês.

Ainda sem 'betagem'. Eu reli e flagrei alguns erros... mas me perdoem se alguns deles foram mais espertos e fugiram de meu olhar. XD

Neste tivemos o ponto de vista do Sesshy, que é cabeça dura e não quer acreditar no que está dançando sobre o nariz dele. Ele está até mais sensível *que lindo!"

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

O próximo irei postar no sábado. Ok?

Aos leitores de MDP... como estou me dedicando para acabar LM a fic esta meio de lado. Mas não a esqueci... andei pensando em algumas coisas para ela. Assim que der um ponto em LM volto a me dedicar exclusivamente a ela. Me perdoem por esse inconveniente. Mas como meu horário vai ficar reduzido, acho que as coisas vão andar melhor se me focar - ao menos no início desse transtorno - A uma fic apenas.

Em fim...

Ps.: A briga que vai acontecer **não **será entre Sesshy e Kagome.

**Obrigada a todas que me mandaram reviews.**

O próximo capítulo de LM será do ponto de vista de Kagome. E vou deixar alguns _spoilers _para vocês. ^.^

"Ele pode se achar o onipotente… mas é um homem… e nenhum homem resiste a uma boa sedução."

"Não se preocupe, Milady… eu sempre tive dificuldades em captar e gravar certas informações."

"Não colocamos o nome do bebê por que ainda não sabemos se vai se menina ou menino."

"Você é a melhor vidente que conheço!"

"Ele não quer ser visto. Está confundindo minha intuição."

"Você não pode estar do lado dele"

"Sesshoumaru não é o homem dos meus sonhos… mas ele está cuidando de mim"

**Beijokas e até a próxima! ^.^**


	33. Capítulo 33

Desculpem a demora mas essas semanas foram um caos... Faculdade *professores jogando textos e mais textos*... Um veterinária louca envenenou meu cachorro *ele tá bem... na medida do possível. A nova veterinária dele acha que ele está com CA no fígado por causa do veneno* Meu celular fez o favor de quebrar... justamente quando estou sem dinheiro para nada ¬¬. E para completar minha alegria perdi meu pen drive... tenho tudo naquele negócio... atualizações de fic e outras coisas... Se não encontrá-lo vou pirar. T-T

Mas em fim...

O capítulo não está betado. Eu e minha beta estamos tendo sérios problemas de comunicação. Meu horário tá um caos e o dela tb, então imaginem como fica. :P Por isso... qualquer erro é só me avisar, ok? Fico bastante grata. =D

Espero que gostem do capítulo.

Beijokas para todos!

Telly Roarke.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Três\**

ღ

Ouvindo a melodia calma que Aishu escolhera para entretê-la durante o caminho até em casa, sorriu. O Youkai parecia saber exatamente do que ela precisava, agora que estava livre das ameaças que suas amigas se provaram ser.

Com um suspiro olhou para a bolsa – que soltara no banco a sua frente – como se esperasse ver o objeto, de repente, criar garras e dentes para lhe atacar.

O que Sango e Rin possuíam na cabeça para lhe presentear um livro como aquele? Onde esconderia um livro como aquele? Abusada e intrometida como Kaede o era, não existia lugar seguro naquela casa. E não existia uma explicação para se ter um livro onde, na capa, uma mulher nua tocava o corpo de um homem nu, a não ser aquela que o título dava: 'A arte de seduzir: 101 maneiras de deixar seu homem louco.'

E era evidente que a autora se referia a enlouquecê-lo na cama.

Com um gemido, se encolheu no banco de couro querendo desaparecer.

'_Leia tudinho!'_ Sango mandara antes de acrescentar, sem querer, que ela achara o livro maravilhoso._ 'Eu vou saber se você leu… E não se atreva a jogá-lo fora!_' ameaçou, ao ler a intenção em seu olhar. _'Minha prima me deu um… achei uma ótima ideia lhe dar um de presente!'_

Miroku realmente deveria estar afetando os neurônios de Sango. Antes dele, qualquer pessoa que sonhasse em lhe dar um presente desses, ou colocar seu nome e sexo na mesma frase, sofreria uma tortura longa.

Torceu o nariz podendo ver a ponta do livro dentro da bolsa. Mordeu o lábio e olhou para Aishu, através da divisão entre sua cabine e a dele, antes de se inclinar para pegar o livro.

Talvez, apenas talvez, fosse interessante ler o livro.

Olhando a capa sensual, imaginou se Sesshoumaru se deixaria ser seduzido por ela.

_'Ele pode se achar o onipotente… mas é um homem… e nenhum homem resiste a uma boa sedução.'_ Rin dissera com um sorriso, tentando retirá-la de seu choque.

Seria mesmo? Embora ambos estivessem se relacionando bem, às vezes lhe parecia que ele era tão inalcançável. E não queria que tudo se baseasse apenas em sexo. Um relacionamento não poderia dar certo se baseando totalmente naquilo. Especialmente quando este deveria durar a eternidade.

Colocando o livro no colo, pela primeira vez, sinceramente desejou que tudo desse certo. Naquela noite, ela o sentira tão perto que quase chorou. Não se tratava apenas da proximidade gerada pela intimidade, mas algo mais profundo. Realmente sentira-se tocando o coração dele.

Seria apenas uma impressão causada pelo momento?

_"Sesshoumaru…"_ Seu coração poderia ser tão quente e cálido como sentira enquanto ele a beijava e a amava? Como alguém frio e conhecido por matar sem piedade, podia ter um coração daquele?

_'Toda essa pose de Sesshoumaru é fachada. Uma pequena muralha que ele ergueu por se sentir traído quando o Senhor Inu no Taisho casou-se novamente.'_ A Youkai Ayame dissera. '_Mesmo que ele não admita nem para si mesmo… ele gosta de você.'_ Aquela probabilidade a alegrou._ 'Em breve estará louco por você. Se já não está. Mas… ele é orgulhoso… burro o bastante para não ver o que está dançando bem em cima do nariz dele.'_

Sem evitar, sorriu e olhou para o livro. Provavelmente existiam esperanças, afinal. Sango, Rin e Ayame não estariam lhe expondo aquelas coisas ao acaso. E como Miko, ela sempre acreditou em sinais.

Ele poderia pertencer dela.

Ela poderia pertencer dele.

Aquilo parecia certo.

Sim, leria o livro.

Abriu o livro em uma página qualquer, e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a fotografia que enfeitava metade da página. Fechou-o rapidamente e sentiu-se enrubescer.

E que Kami a ajudasse a completar essa tarefa.

# Suas amigas são… interessantes, Milady.

# Pode chamá-las de estranhas, Aishu. – sorrindo com o comentário, Kagome inclinou a cabeça esquecendo o livro em seu colo. – Elas são exatamente isso. – girou os olhos. – Às vezes me pergunto se são normais. – ele sorriu. – Tirando essas loucuras, são ótimas pessoas. Mas não ligue para o que elas dizem ou fazem…

Mostrando entender o que ela queria dizer, Aishu sorriu ainda mais e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

# Não se preocupe, Milady… eu sempre tive dificuldades em captar e gravar certas informações.

Ela não conseguiu evitar rir.

# Estou descobrindo que adoro você, Aishu. – afirmou. – Como você acabou trabalhando com Sesshoumaru?

# Lord Sesshoumaru apenas aceita o melhor… - ele virou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado. – E eu sou o melhor. – piscou antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

Sorriu, antes de deitar a cabeça no banco, para olhar o teto. Não duvidava que Aishu era o melhor. Agora, o melhor em exatamente o que?

Tocou seu ventre e sorriu para a música que começava a tocar. Sim… ele era perfeito. Parecia saber exatamente de que música ela precisava.

Piano; Violoncelo; Violino; Harpas; Flautas.

Ainda era fácil identificar cada instrumento. Podia ler com clareza cada uma das notas, como se nunca houvesse parado de estudar ou tocar piano. Respirando fundo, ergueu a mão e a analisou como se ela houvesse se tornado sua inimiga.

Sentia falta do piano. Mesmo dizendo a todos não querer saber do instrumento que tocava desde pequena, desejava loucamente sentar diante de um. Nem que fosse apenas para deslizar os dedos pelas teclas. Afinal, não tinha certeza se seria capaz de tocar novamente.

_"Não faça isso! Não faça isso consigo mesma."_ Lembrava-se das palavras de seu pai quando decidira parar de tocar._ "Não se castigue…"_

Sentindo a dor de cabeça apontar, ajeitou a postura, e tocou a têmpora com a mão direita. Não iria pensar mais naquele assunto. Não queria pensar naquela época. Era passado.

O bebê se moveu reclamando, e tocou a barriga se lembrando de tudo o que ela já comera naquele dia. Aquele bebê era insaciável, e era um milagre sua barriga não ter crescido tanto naquelas últimas semanas.

# A Senhora Taisho está na mansão, Milady.

Distraída, e sem compreender o que ele dissera, Kagome olhou para Aishu através da pequena janela que separava sua cabine da dele.

# A Senhora Taisho está aqui.

Imediatamente virou a cabeça, surpresa por já estarem em casa. E seus olhos pousaram sobre o carro da Senhora Taisho, estacionado diante da escadaria da mansão. Não se lembrava de ter marcado nenhum compromisso com ela, para aquela quarta-feira. Mordeu o lábio e olhou para Aishu. Se Inuyasha estivesse com a Senhora Taisho, ele sentiria o cheiro de Sesshoumaru em seu corpo. E Kagome nem podia imaginar os problemas que aquilo poderia gerar.

# Não se preocupe, Milady. – Aishu disse ao estacionar o carro. Sua expressão desesperada deveria ser notável. – Apenas está a Senhora Taisho e a Senhorita Kikyou.

A jovem soltou a respiração, incapaz de lembrar que a prendera. Sentiu um estranho desapontamento por não ter a chance de ver o amigo, mas seria melhor daquele modo. Seria melhor que tudo continuasse em segredo, por enquanto. Não gostaria de ver se repetir as brigas de quando ela aceitara Sesshoumaru.

# Acha que Sesshoumaru irá demorar muito? – questionou enquanto Aishu a ajudava a descer do carro.

# Eu irei buscá-lo, Milady. – anunciou, com um sorriso. – Avisarei a Senhora Takahashi assim que chegar próximo ao trabalho de Lord Sesshoumaru. Não há perigo nenhum.

# Ok… - soltou o ar com força, agradecida por não ter de ver Kikyou e Sesshoumaru frente à frente. – Esta bem! – mordeu o lábio.

Aishu abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, e imediatamente pegou sua bolsa.

# Minha querida!

A voz de Izayoi a fez virar em direção a escadaria que levava ao seu quarto. A Matriarca da família Takahashi, descia as escadas em sua direção, usando um de seus elegantes terninhos femininos, na cor marfim. Sorrindo em retorno, deu dois passos em direção a ela, enquanto Aishu se retirava em silêncio.

# Oi… Iza-

Izayoi rapidamente a envolveu em um abraço.

# Deixe-me olhar para você!

Rompendo o abraço, Izayoi envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos, estudando sua face com pericia materna. E assim que terminou a analise, deixou um sorriso aliviado tomar conta de sua expressão.

# Kaede realmente não mentiu. – falou satisfeita, segurando-a pelas mãos. – Você está corada. E parece excepcionalmente saudável. Seus braços não estão tão magros. – abaixou o olhar para a barriga dela, e a tocou com uma mão. – Tomyio disse que anda tudo perfeitamente bem com o bebê também. – fez uma careta. – Embora ainda seja impossível saber o sexo dele.

Kagome tocou a mão de Izayoi sobre sua barriga. Mesmo sem aparecer por semanas, Izayoi lhe ligava todos os dias e obviamente deveria manter contato com os médicos dela. Sempre fora assim.

# Sesshoumaru não lhe tem trazido problemas, não é?

# Não! – negou desconcertada, enquanto Izayoi erguia sua franja para ver se ainda existiam rastros do corte em sua testa. – Nós estamos bem. – garantiu. – Sem discussões.

# Que bom! Assim evita que você adoeça.

Ela compartilhava desta alegria. As indisposições estavam se tornando algo raro. Havia dias, inclusive, que não necessitara cobrir as mãos com luvas. Uma melhora excepcional e que, ela acreditava ter relação com o fato de ela e Sesshoumaru estarem se relacionando bem.

# Ele tem lhe trazido para casa?

# Todos os dias. – afirmou, deitando a cabeça para o lado. – Hoje teve de ficar na empresa até mais tarde. Por isso Aishu me trouxe. Mas… - sua testa se franziu, decidida a impedir que a Senhora Takahashi se aprofundasse ainda mais naquele assunto. – O que a Senhora veio fazer aqui? Esqueci algum compromisso?

# Não, minha querida. – segurando sua mão a puxou em direção as escadarias. – Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Sorrindo a levou guiou em direção ao seu quarto. Kikyou estava parada diante da porta do quarto que seria de seu bebê. E assim que a viu, veio em sua direção para abraçá-la.

# É tão bom ver você! – Kikyou disse ao se afastar. – É bom saber que aquele traste não está lhe deixando doente.

# Kikyou… - sussurrou.

# Ok! Ok! Parei. – sorriu, e tocou o rosto dela com carinho. – Venha! – a puxou pela mão. – Fiquei sabendo que Rin e Sango decidiram te sequestrar, então aproveitamos este tempo… - empurrou-a para frente da porta. – Abra!

Kagome piscou e olhou para a placa que não estivera ali antes. Uma placa bem feita de madeira com o entalhe de um bebê sendo carregado por uma cegonha. O espaço em branco seria preenchido com o nome do bebê.

# Não colocamos o nome do bebê por que ainda não sabemos se vai se menina ou menino. – Kikyou disse. – Vamos… abra!

Obedecendo a irmã, Kagome abriu a porta. Atrás dela, o quarto do bebê fora decorado para passar ar de pureza, aconchego e tranquilidade. Tudo em tons claros de bege e verde. Tudo exatamente como ela imaginara enquanto fantasiava estar casada e grávida do homem de sua vida.

A sua esquerda havia uma cama perfeitamente arrumada, decorada com almofadas, bonecas e ursos. Uma poltrona que aparentava ser extremamente confortável fora colocada diante da janela coberta por cortinas finas e brancas. A direita estava o berço do bebê.

Estudou o móvel do bebê, o fraudário, os cubos decorativos presos à parede abrigando mais outros tipos de brinquedos. Três quadros que não tinham figura alguma – provavelmente Izayoi deveria completá-los, mais tarde, com algo de menina ou menino. No teto, ela notou a iluminação que poderia ser alterada à vontade. No centro do quarto um círculo envolto por um vidro, que escondia as lâmpadas embutidas.

Tudo o que ela admirara nas lojas e nas revistas que Izayoi e Kikyou lhe emprestaram.

# Obrigada… - agradeceu, se virando para Izayoi e Kikyou.

# Que bom que gostou. – Kikyou inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

# Eu amei…

# Qualquer coisa… podemos fazer algumas alterações depois. – Izayoi anunciou, empurrando-a para a poltrona. – De acordo com as necessidades do bebê.

# E então… nenhum chute? – Kikyou sentou no braço da poltrona, sem lhe dar tempo para pensar. – Menina ou menino?

# Também gostaria de saber… - murmurou, torcendo o lábio.

# Mas você é a melhor vidente que conheço! – estendeu duas cartas para Kagome. – Se lembra?

Como poderia esquecer? Aquele era um jogo que elas faziam muito, para testar os poderes de Kagome; para ver até onde os poderes de vidência dela eram capazes de ir. E em tudo, ela acertara.

Normalmente lhe era difícil ver alguns detalhes a respeito de seu futuro. Seus poderes lhe traziam seu futuro em sonhos enigmáticos. Coisas difíceis de compreender. Afinal, diziam os sábios, se as Miko fossem capazes de prever o próprio futuro nenhuma teria sido assassinada e a raça não teria quase sido extinta.

Kagome olhou para as cartas. Mas não conseguiu escolher qual das duas deveria pegar. Por que o bebê não estava deixando que ela o visse?

# Não consigo escolher… - ela deitou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para a irmã. – Ele não quer ser visto. Está confundindo minha intuição.

# Estranho… - guardando as cartas, Kikyou olhou para Izayoi. – Parte Miko ou Youkai?

# Miko talvez… conflitando com a energia Youkai. – Izayoi palpitou. – Não há muita literatura sobre as Miko.

# Então… E os nomes? Já os escolheu?

# Se for menina… Unmei. – sorriu. – Sesshoumaru irá escolher o nome se for menino.

# Por que ele tem de escolher? – a mudança de humor de Kikyou, foi imediata.

# Kikyou… - murmurou. – Nas leis Youkais, é ele quem escolhe o nome.

# Que se explodam as leis Youkais. – Kikyou se levantou num pulo. – Olha só onde essas leis colocaram você… Ele não deveria ter direito algum sobre você e esta criança.

# Por favor, Kikyou… - Não queria ter de discutir com a irmã.

# Não me diga que está do lado dele? – deu um passo a frente. – Você não pode estar do lado dele. – deu mais um passo, mas parou quando Izayoi tocou seu ombro. – A Senhora não pode estar concordando com isso.

# Evite problemas, Kikyou. – Izayoi pediu. – Kagome escolheu estar aqui… E está tentando com que tudo dê certo. – sorriu. – E… ela está grávida, Kikyou. O bebê já reconheceu Sesshoumaru como pai. Como filho de um InuYoukai, ele não aceitará que a mãe vá contra o pai.

# Tudo bem… não falarei mais nisso. – tornou a se sentar ao lado da irmã. – Apenas me preocupo com você.

# Eu sei! – Kagome tocou a mão da irmã. – Como andam os preparativos do casamento?

Aquele seria um bom assunto. Falar sobre o casamento de Kikyou a faria esquecer Sesshoumaru. Deitando a cabeça na poltrona viu a irmã mais velha fazer uma careta, compreendendo suas intenções, antes de sorrir e começar a narrar tudo o que fizera.

# E… - ela puxou o ar pelos lábios. – Nós estamos decididos a marcar pra daqui a dois meses. Até lá você já estará recuperado do parto. Vai ser na Igreja que eu e você escolhemos. Ah… Kotori mandou eu lhe dizer que fará a roupa para o bebê assim que souber o sexo dele. – sorriu. – Já tem planos para ele. E acrescentou seu desagrado por você ainda não ter ido visitá-la. Até Inuyasha já apareceu lá para ver o terno e tentar descobrir como será meu vestido. – girou os olhos.

# Se ele não tentasse… não seria Inuyasha. – Izayoi piscou um olho. – Às vezes me questiono quem ele puxou.

Kagome sorriu, e admirou o quarto do bebê o sentindo se mover em seu ventre. Tudo estava perfeito. Tudo estava parecendo tão certo. Então o que a fazia sentir um vazio ao olhar para o berço? Era como se algo faltasse. Era como se algo fosse faltar.

Tocou a barriga e fechou os olhos, enquanto Kikyou e Izayoi conversavam a respeito do casamento e Inuyasha. O que a fazia sentir angústia e querer tanto Sesshoumaru ao seu lado naquele instante? O que tentavam lhe avisar e não conseguia ver?

# Kagome? – Kikyou a tocou. – Está sentindo algo?

# Não… Estou apenas cansada.

# Certo! – Izayoi se aproximou de Kagome, e tocou a testa dela ao mesmo tempo em que olhava o relógio em seu punho. – Acho que já está na hora de irmos embora… Você precisa descansar. E eu tenho de voltar para casa antes que Inu no Taisho fique preocupado. Cuide-se. – beijou-a na testa.

Kikyou a ajudou a levantar e tocou seu rosto carinhosamente assim que Izayoi saiu.

# Me preocupo com você.

# Eu sei!

# Eu não queria isto para você. – alisou a face da mais nova, e sorriu quando ela a olhou. – Não queria um homem como Sesshoumaru ligado a você. Eu quero que você seja feliz.

Ela também não se imaginara ao lado de um homem como Sesshoumaru. Mas o destino, ou o que quer que fosse, os unira. Ela estava aprendendo a lidar com isso.

# Eu não estou feliz como queria, Kikyou…

Para isso, ela precisava de muitas coisas, inclusive, que seu pai voltasse a lhe reconhecer.

# Mas não estou miserável ou infeliz. – garantiu. – Sesshoumaru não é o homem dos meus sonhos… mas ele está cuidando de mim.

# Ele tinha que pagar pelo que lhe fez. Mas se ele está lhe tratando bem… por enquanto… isso é o bastante para mim. – tocou a barriga, antes de abraçá-la. – Espero que seja uma menina… Detestaria ter um sobrinho com um nome dado por Sesshoumaru.

# Kikyou…

Enquanto era abraçada por Kikyou, Kagome sentiu o bebê em seu ventre se mover. Não em busca de espaço ou por querer comida, mas por, assim como ela, sentir que algo estava errado. Deitando a cabeça no ombro da irmã e a abraçando, pode sentir seu coração se comprimir; Algo estava errado.

# Eu te amo… - murmurou.

# Eu também…

Sim. Algo estava errado. Algo estaria errado para Sesshoumaru. Mas o que?

.

Tsusuki...

* * *

É... o que será que é isso que Kagome está sentindo se aproximar?

Problemas e problemas...

E... ela vai ler o livro. \o/ hehehehehe

Gostaram do capítulo?

Espero que sim. ^.^

Obrigada pelas reviews do cap. 32 - Nai / Youkaifemale / HP / Holy Sakura / Giselle / Lady Aredhel Anarion / Nami-chan Vampire / Aninha

Ps.: Desculpem por estar sendo tão rápida nos coments... mas é que eu ainda tenho que fazer um resumo e ler 3 capítulos de Embriologia. T-T

Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a fic. Por terem paciência. Me aguentarem e mandarem reviews. =D

Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo.

Telly Roarke


	34. Capítulo 34

Oláááá!

Quanto tempo.

Desculpem pela demora mas eu tive sérios problemas em finalizar *sim SÓ finalizar* esse capítulo. ¬¬' Nada ficava bom sabe. :P

Mas espero que tenha valido a pena. ^.^

Beijokas e boa leitura para vocês.

TR

Ps.: Minha beta está oficialmente desaparecida XD.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Quatro\**

ღ

Reuniões.

Mais reuniões.

Seis horas de seu dia seriam desperdiçadas com reuniões. E uma delas, como podia ver em seu computador de bolso, era com dos clientes mais indesejados dele. Justamente o que ele menos necessitava àquelas semanas: um tolo para fazê-lo perder a paciência. Um tolo Humano.

Humanos.

Até quando teria de ficar rodeados por eles? Esperava que não por muito tempo. E seu avanço com Kagome poderia significar muito menos tempo do que ele imaginava.

Sorrindo, tomou mais um gole de seu suco. Aquela noite a tivera mais uma vez. Ela o deixara dominá-la durante toda a noite, sorrindo-lhe e sem reclamar. Ele não entendia as emoções Humanas, para ele essas emoções sempre foram inúteis, mais imaginava que essas respostas dela poderiam significar o que os Humanos chamavam de: paixão ou amor.

Amor… Por que Humanos perdiam tempo com tolices como aquelas?

Abaixou o olhar para o pequeno computador, mas desviou a atenção dele e ergueu uma sobrancelha quando Kagome ocupou sua cadeira. Ao deixar o quarto dela, duas horas mais cedo, ela tinha uma aparência muito melhor. Agora, seus olhos estavam ligeiramente inchados e brilhavam com dor. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados. E veio praticamente se arrastando para a mesa, usando um robe branco por cima da camisola florida.

# O que houve? – questionou quando ela ocupou a cadeira ao seu lado.

# Nada! – sua voz veio baixa.

Paciente, Sesshoumaru guardou o pequeno computador no bolso de sua camisa e a estudou. Atenta ao fato de ele analisa-la, Kagome abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios, indicando nervosismo. Suas mãos pousaram em seu colo para evitar que ele as visse.

Ele havia aprendido a interpretá-la. Depois que ela lhe contara sobre os problemas que seus poderes de Miko eram, ficara mais fácil entender cada gesto dela. E naquele, ele podia facilmente ver que ela escondia o tremor de suas mãos.

# Faremos o seguinte… - começou em tom baixo, servindo-se de suco. – Fingiremos que você acabou de sentar-se a mesa e não lhe perguntei nada… e eu esquecerei que você acabou de mentir para mim.

Kagome o olhou nos olhos, e ele teve a satisfação de vê-la ruborizar.

# Não gosto de mentiras, Kagome… nenhuma delas. Estamos entendidos? – ela fez um gesto lento com a cabeça. – Ótimo! – viu-a sorrir fracamente. – O que há?

# Minha cabeça está me matando. – sussurrou sem desviar o olhar.

_"Dor de cabeça…"_Pensou, e pegou-se sentindo um pouco de preocupação com aquilo. Não se lembrava de ela ter se queixado de algo parecido desde que começaram a morar juntos. E, se não estava enganado, embora em algumas pessoas essas dores fossem comuns, ela poderia ser o sinal de que algo estava errado.

# Tomou algum remédio?

# Não é todo remédio que posso tomar. – fez uma careta. – E o fator gravidez reduz ainda mais essa lista.

Ela estendeu a mão para pegar o bule de leite, e pode vê-la tremer. Estava tão trêmula, que ela foi obrigada a usar ambas as mãos para não derrubar o bule sobre a mesa.

# Tentei ligar para o meu médico… mas ele ainda não está na Clínica. – fixou os olhos na xícara e com bastante cuidado entornou o leite na xícara. E assim que o fez, sem derramar nada, soltou um suspiro de alívio.

# E onde está sua babá? – questionou quando ela pousou o bule sobre a mesa.

A velha sempre estava nos calcanhares de Kagome. Ela não iria deixar a menina sozinha, sabendo que ela estava com dor de cabeça. Ou melhor, ela não a permitira sair da cama.

E foi com interesse que notou a face delicada se tornar mais vermelha. Não por raiva pelo adjetivo 'babá'. Mas sim por constrangimento.

# A mandei comprar algumas coisas para mim. – abaixou a cabeça. – Ela iria me atormentar se soubesse da dor de cabeça.

Ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Era bom saber que sua jovem Companheira também não gostava muito de ter a velha Kaede lhe vigiando.

Tomou um gole de seu suco, e sentiu-se incomodado ao vê-la estender a mão trêmula em direção a torrada, e a comer sem passar a geleia que gostava. Seus gestos eram excepcionalmente cautelosos. Não apenas para tentar ocultar o violento tremor, mas para evitar quebrar a torrada.

Revirou os olhos, questionando-se por que aquilo o incomodava tanto, e se levantou. Lentamente, sentou na cadeira diretamente ao lado dela e puxou sua cadeira para virá-la de frente para ele. Uma ação do qual se arrependeu imediatamente, ao ouvi-la gritar com o susto e esfarelar a torrada.

# O que…? – o olhou surpresa.

# Quieta! – mandou em tom baixo. – Aishu… - dirigiu-se ao segurança que se encontrava parado à porta, e que obviamente entrara na sala de jantar motivado pelo grito de Kagome. – Kagome está com dor de cabeça.

Aishu fez um gesto leve com a cabeça e deixou-os.

# Eu… - Kagome começou, mas calou-se sob o olhar de silêncio de Sesshoumaru.

Decidida a obedecê-lo, mordeu o lábio e encostou-se a cadeira. Intrigada, viu-o pegar uma torrada e começar a passar geleia sobre ela. Sesshoumaru não gostava de geleia. Quando ela lhe oferecera um pouco, semanas antes, ele rejeitara com uma careta de desgosto. Então por que ele passou geleia sobre quatro torradas?

Surpresa, piscou assim que ele se inclinou e levou a torrada até os lábios dela.

# O que está fazendo?

# O que parece que estou fazendo? – seu tom era de alguém que achava aquilo muito óbvio. – Você não gosta de comer torrada sem geleia. E não vou lhe deixar comer sem isso porque está tremendo. Agora, abra a boca.

# Oh! Obrigada… - sorriu, e o obedeceu.

Ela se mostrou surpresa, obviamente imaginando que ele jamais saberia de informações como aquela. Informações que ele tivera o trabalho de perceber para poder tê-la em suas mãos.

# Devo crer que vai ficar em casa hoje? – ele quis saber enquanto a ajudava a tomar o leite.

# Huhum… - ela umedeceu os lábios ao terminar de beber o leite. – Não seria prudente eu sair de casa… - sorrindo, mostrou as mãos. – E não acho que consiga me concentrar muito com a cabeça querendo explodir.

Sesshoumaru pegou mais uma torrada para passar geleia, mas deixou o alimento de lado. Aishu voltara trazendo uma taça com um líquido arroxeado e um prato com o que pareciam biscoitos redondos azuis. Ambos, ele colocou na mesa, antes de tornar a sair.

# O que é isso? – com a testa franzida, Kagome apontou para a taça e o prato, sem querer descobrir a razão daquelas cores.

# Uma mistura que irá lhe ajudar com a dor de cabeça. – explicou pegando a taça e um dos biscoitos. – Natural e totalmente seguro para você e o bebê.

# Você sabe que isso tem um gosto horrível, não sabe? – ela comprimiu os lábios, se questionando quantas daquelas receitas estranhas Aishu e Sesshoumaru deveriam saber.

# Normalmente Humanos e bebês não gostam dos medicamentos criados por nós Youkais. – anunciou.

# Sim… algo relacionado com… - tossiu quando ele colocou o biscoito azul sem delicadeza em sua boca. – Kami! – tossiu. – Você perdeu o juízo? Posso me engasgar de verdade.

# Pare com o drama. – mandou. – Ele dissolve… - garantiu e ao ver a careta, se questionou por que se preocupava tanto em ter de sair para trabalhar e deixá-la com dor. – Beba isso, Kagome… ou prefere ficar com dor?

Os olhos azuis brilharam com o que ele detectou ser raiva, e a observou cruzar os braços e comprimir os lábios teimosamente. E, estranhamente, a desobediência não o irritou, mas sim o divertiu.

_"Só posso estar enlouquecendo…"_

# Sabe quantas pessoas já utilizaram esta fala contra mim? – a pontada de irritação na voz dela quase o fez sorrir.

Sim, ele poderia saber. A maneira como a irmã e a velha intrometida a tratavam no dia em que ela tentara lhe esconder sua passagem no hospital. Ele via a maneira como a velha intrometida a olhava e a tratava. Como se ela fosse um bebê, ou uma taça de cristal.

# Não faz ideia de como odeio quando usam essa frase contra mim. – continuou, descruzando os braços. – Tem certeza que isso vai melhorar a dor? – franziu a testa para a taça.

# Sim. – estendeu a taça em direção aos lábios dela para ajudá-la a beber. – Pode confiar em mim. – falou quando ela torceu o nariz para a bebida e virou o rosto. – Sou seu Companheiro, Kagome. Não estaria lhe fazendo beber isso, se não tivesse certeza de que ele aliviaria sua dor de cabeça.

Kagome sorriu. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele falava que era seu Companheiro... A primeira vez que ele falava estar ligado a ela, sem utilizar o tom possessivo, como se ela fosse um dos objetos que comprara. E o adorou por isso, assim como adorava a forma como ele passara a pronunciar seu nome.

Com um gesto, deixou que ele lhe ajudasse a beber.

# E esses… - largou a taça de lado quando ela terminou de beber, e pegou uma das bolinhas azuis. – são bons para acalmar. - colocou uma entre os lábios dela, a fazer uma careta enquanto mastigava.

Ajudá-la. Cuidar dela. Por que isso lhe trazia prazer? Não o prazer que se acostumara a sentir. Mas um novo, que até então lhe era desconhecido.

# Coma apenas um quando o bebê estiver estressado. – informou, inclinando o corpo para frente e tocou o rosto dela.

Por que seu desejo por ela não reduzia? Tivera-a há poucas horas, mas já queria tocá-la e possuí-la novamente. Ela era como uma droga violenta, o viciando cada vez que a experimentava.

# Sess… - ela sussurrou, e fechou os olhos quando deslizou os dedos por sua nuca a puxando em sua direção.

Por que a queria mais e mais? Por que a maneira dela o chamar nesses momentos o excitava?

Lentamente, passou os lábios sobre os dela absorvendo seu sabor misturado ao de uva. Um sabor que ele adorava cada vez mais. Um sabor que apenas ele conheceria e provaria.

Passou os lábios pelo queixo dela, e alcançou seu pescoço para depositar um beijo sobre a marca de sua união. O ato surtiu o efeito que ele desejava: ela estremeceu e seu cheiro mudou.

# Sess… - Kagome umedeceu os lábios e respirou fundo.

O cheiro dela o enlouquecia. E, traçando o caminho de volta para os lábios dela, imaginou se um dia ela deixaria de ser passiva. Oh sim, queria senti-la tocando seu corpo com paixão. Não com o leve temor de quem necessita ter algo no qual se apoiar. Mas com a mesma necessidade que ele demonstrava. Queria-a tocando-o por querer descobri-lo.

# E se… - sussurrou, quando ele estava preste a beijá-la.

# Sua babá não está em casa. – sussurrou, fixando os olhos nos dela.

E ele ainda odiava ter de se esconder dela. Seu pai não deveria ter conferido tanto poder à ela.

# Ela não é… - ofegou ao sentir os dedos dele deslizarem por sua coxa por baixo do tecido de sua camisola. – minha babá.

Ainda o surpreendia como ela reagia aos seus toques. E o surpreendia ainda mais como ele gostava disto. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e, sem mais querer prolongar tomou os lábios dela em um beijo. Se pudesse a possuiria ali mesmo. Mas ele jamais perdera cabeça a ponto de possuir uma mulher sobre uma mesa.

Sentiu sua língua tocar a dela, quando aprofundou o beijo e a ouviu gemer. Um som que o fez estremecer e ordenar-se a parar com aquilo, antes que ela o fizesse perder o controle. A mulher o enfeitiçara de lentamente e de um modo irreversível. E ele a odiava por isso. Odiava-a por tê-lo transformado em alguém vulnerável.

Mordeu o lábio dela outra vez, almejando poder matá-la e não querê-la tanto.

# Acho que… devemos… parar… - ofegou quando ele lambeu seu pescoço. – Não… podemos…

# Podemos… - a corrigiu, olhando-a nos olhos. – Mas não faremos.

O Youkai deu-lhe um último beijo nos lábios, e, foi com raiva que percebeu necessitar tomar um banho antes de permitir-se ir trabalhar. Precisava se acalmar antes de ir trabalhar.

Nunca havia sofrido com aquilo. Achava aquela necessidade patética. Homens, especialmente Youkais, como superiores, tinham de ter controle total de seu corpo. Controle total sobre tudo.

Verificou as horas no relógio de punho. Chegaria atrasado para a primeira reunião, mas seria melhor do que já entrar na sala almejando matar alguém.

# Está se sentindo melhor?

# Sim. – sorriu inclinando a cabeça para o lado, e mostrando as mãos que não tremiam mais. – Obrigada por isso. – torceu o nariz. – Essas bebidas realmente ajudam.

Ele fez um gesto vago com a cabeça, sentindo-se satisfeito por ela estar bem.

# Tenho uma reunião… então necessito me apressar. – anunciou se levantando, sem saber a razão que o levava a explicar-se a ela.

# Espere! – pediu em voz baixa, segurando seu braço.

Um movimento que o surpreendeu. Kagome não o agia daquele modo. Não o segurava; não o tocava, a não que eles estivessem sozinhos no quarto dela e apenas muito depois que ele tivesse começado a tocá-la. E, intrigado, esperou. A jovem respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio, antes de lhe sorrir nervosamente.

# É meu último ano na escola. – começou cautelosa.

Ele já tinha conhecimento disso. Seu pai fizera questão de deixar aquilo bastante claro, quando o obrigara a viver em Tóquio no mesmo ambiente que Humanos.

# Bem… - ela o soltou. – É tradição a turma fazer um baile de formatura. – ela pigarreou quando o viu erguer uma sobrancelha. – Sabe… todo mundo dança… e tem de ir acompanhada.

Kagome tornou a morder o lábio. Algo que os Humanos chamavam de tique nervoso, percebeu. Um gesto que o fazia querer beijá-la todas as vezes que o repetia.

Mas esqueceu-se do desejo de beijá-la, assim que percebeu aonde ela gostaria de chegar. Não podia acreditar que ela estava lhe pedindo para acompanhá-la em uma festa, onde ele apenas veria adolescentes Humanos desesperados por uma chance de levar uns aos outros para um quarto escuro.

Ele deveria castigá-la apenas por sugerir aquilo. Mas, o brilho nos olhos dela apagou a ideia de fazê-lo.

# Por favor… Eu gostaria muito de ir. – sorriu rapidamente, e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – Bem… se eu já tiver tido o bebê… e com a aprovação do médico… - mordeu o lábio. – Eu gostaria muito de ir. Gostaria de ir com você… Mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns minutos. – deu de ombros. – Só para ver como é.

Ele poderia negar. Era fácil dizer não. Queria dizer não, afinal, isto não era importante, entretanto, sua cabeça se moveu sozinha e deu-se conta de seu aceitar quando ela se atirou sobre ela rindo e agradecendo.

_"Droga…"_Pensou

Decidido a desfazer aquele erro, inventando uma desculpa, a segurou pela cintura e a afastou. Mas, outra vez, seus objetivos foram frustrados. – algo que estava se tornando mais comum do que almejava. – Desta vez, pelo pequeno soco que sentiu em sua mão quando a deslizou pela barriga dela.

Já sentira a criança chutar antes, entretanto nenhuma das vezes sentira o que sentia naquele instante. Atordoado, piscou e se afastou, ordenando a si mesmo para deixar de ser tolo. E, em silencio, deixou a mansão sem olhar para trás.

Ele tinha de arrumar um modo de acabar com aquilo.

ღ

ღ

ღ

Tsuzuki

* * *

Sesshy está apaixonado e não sabe... coitadinho? Devemos dizer a ele?

XD

Pois é... as coisas estão começando a ficar mais fofas entre eles.

Espero que tenham gostado. ^.^

Agradecendo as reviews: Dama 9 / HP / Giselle / Maomy / S-chan / Sayurichaan / Ju Rob XD / Aninha / Nami-chan Vampire / Youkaifemale / / Lady Aredhel Anarion/

Resosta geral das reviews:

1. Kagome sentiu que Sesshoumaru iria ter problemas, mas isso não quer dizer que algo ruim vai acontecer diretamente à ele.

2. Quanto ao fato de Kagome ser Miko e o bebê ter sangue Youkai... isso vai ser comentado quando o parto acontecer.

3. MDP esta parada por enquanto. Vou acabar LM e voltar para ela. Dedicação exclusiva. ^.^

4. Obrigada pelos pedidos de boa sorte.

Bem... acredito qe só seja isso. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Ps.:** Alguém ai tem o livro _Minha adorável condessa da Patricia Grasso_ digitalizado? Ou sabe onde eu posso encontrar? Estou louca atrás desse livro e não o encontro. XD Obrigada.

.

**_Spoilers do Cap 35:_**

_"Algo mais importante que minha formatura…"_

_"O que significa isso?"_

_"Deixe-me em paz"_

_"Se você ainda não viu isso, é por que é mais tola do que eu pensei"_

_"Não faça isso."_

_"Me solte! Está me machucando"_

_"Não me toque!"_

.

Bem... até o próximo capítulo.

**Feliz dia das mães!**

**Beijokas**

**Telly Roarke  
**


	35. Capítulo 35

Eu sei... estou 'condenadamente' e 'imperdoavelmente' atrasada.

Peço perdão por isso. faz tanto tempo que não entro no ffic que nem sei mais onde estão as coisas. Estou perdida nessa nova interface deles.

Por isso vou, mais uma vez... ficar sem responder as reviews de vocês.

Agradeço a todas pelas reviews e pela paciencia que estão tendo comigo. mas é meio complicado estudar, trabalhar e ainda escrever.

Prometo... prometo mesmo que sábado posto mais um cap para vocês.

Estou perdoada?

#Olhinhos com esperança#

Vou parar de enrolar.

Beijokas e boa leitura.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Cinco\**

ღ

Kagome respirou fundo, e sorriu sentindo o agradável vento tocar sua face. Assim que Sesshoumaru saíra, tomara um banho,, fora até o jardim e se sentara na cadeira de balanço, feliz por sua cabeça estar leve. Tocou a barriga e sorriu quando o bebê se moveu; Calmo. Ele estava tão calmo e feliz quanto ela.

Abriu os olhos para o céu claro. Queria se deixar levar pela alegria que surgira em seu peito quando Sesshoumaru aceitara seu convite. Entretanto, temia em fazê-lo. Ele poderia ter aceitado num impulso; a expressão dele sugerira ter cometido um engano. Sendo assim, ele poderia acabar desmarcando a qualquer momento, ou simplesmente arrumar algo mais importante para fazer no dia.

_"Algo mais importante que minha formatura…"_

Mordeu o lábio. Mais um sonho seria perdido. Isto se o médico não destruísse tudo antes por causa da gravidez.

Suspirou e admirou o canteiro de rosas antes de inclinar a cabeça e fechar os olhos.

Estava permitindo a Sesshoumaru conquistá-la. Começara, inclusive, a ler o livro que Sango e Rin lhe deram. Entretanto isto seria certo? Não se escondia algo que era certo, escondia?

_"Kami… dê-me um sinal!"_ Pediu olhando para o céu. "_Dê-me um sinal se devo me deixar levar… se devo me deixar apaixonar…"_

# Apenas um sinal…

Não almejava sair ferida caso tudo fosse uma armação para controlá-la. Uma atuação para recuperar o controle total de sua vida, e fazê-la ser o mais próximo possível do que era antes.

# Lady Kagome.

A voz baixa de Aishu a fez abrir os olhos. Sem saber exatamente quando adormecera, ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Aishu. Um sorriso que desapareceu ao notar a taça que ele segurava, cedendo lugar para um entortar de nariz.

# É mesmo necessário? – ajeitou a postura, aceitando a taça. – Já não basta aquele chá antes das refeições?

# Sim, Milady. – fez um leve gesto com a cabeça. – Lord Sesshoumaru deixou claro que deseja que a Senhora beba um desses coquetéis diariamente.

_"E não podemos contrariar o digníssimo Lord…"_

Ainda torcendo o nariz, bebeu todo o líquido de uma vez, notando, entre o gosto desconhecido, o sabor da framboesa. Um sabor que, provavelmente, impediu o bebê de reclamar.

# Este até está bom. – sorriu ao terminar. – Sem querer parecer chata. – mordeu o lábio.

# Está tudo bem, Milady. – pegou a taça da mão dela e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. – Agora… tenho algo para mostrar a Senhora. – sem soltar-lhe a mão a guiou para dentro da casa. – Chegou um presente há pouco e já devem ter terminado.

# Terminado? – intrigada acompanhou Aishu até a entrada de uma sala a esquerda da escada. – O que é? – curiosa, sentiu vontade de bater nele quando ele deu de ombros, e fez um gesto para que ela abrisse a porta.

Desconfiada, Kagome deu um passo para frente e abriu a porta francesa e com vidro jateado decorado. Ali, estava uma sala aonde nunca entrara. Era espaçosa e tinha outra porta francesa totalmente de vidro, que dava para o jardim. Entretanto, não foi isso ou a bela decoração de estilo Real da sala que chamou sua atenção, mas o piano de cauda branco que estava no centro dela.

Lentamente se aproximou dele e tocou o nome em dourado. Steinway & Sons. Um dos melhores pianos que existiam. E um quase que totalmente igual ao que ela pedira a seu pai meses antes de parar de tocar.

Seu pai…

Virou-se para a porta, querendo saber quem lhe enviara o piano, mas Aishu não estava mais lá. Sorrindo tocou os detalhes personalizados do piano, admirando-o e segurando a vontade de chorar. E sem pensar duas vezes saiu da sala e subiu a escadaria em direção ao seu quarto.

Se o piano fosse um presente de seu pai, então significava que ele a perdoara e poderiam voltar a ter a mesma relação de antes. Nada de mandar terceiros avisar que ele estava ausente ou ocupado com outra coisa mais importante. Antes de tudo aquilo, não havia nada mais importante para ele do que ela.

Entrou no quarto, decidida a ligar para ele, mas surpreendeu Kaede abaixada dentro de seu closet. A princípio pensou em brincar, por causa do salto culpado que ela dera. Porem a ideia evaporou no segundo que reconheceu o livro que ela segurava.

A felicidade da possível reconciliação com o pai esvaneceu ainda mais rápido do que viera. Afastando-se da porta, olhou para o local onde escondera o livro, e em seguida para Kaede.

Sentiu-se traída. Jamais pensara que, um dia, Kaede fosse capaz de vasculhar suas coisas. Como se fosse uma mãe preocupada com o fato de sua filha viciada voltar a usar drogas ilegais.

# O que significa isso? – Kaede exigiu saber, sacudindo o livro, e sem lhe dar chances de recuperar-se do choque. – Por que você tem esse livro, Kagome? – mostrou a capa.

# Como… pôde… - conseguiu dizer em tom baixo. – Como pôde mexer nas minhas coisas? Por que estava vasculhando minhas coisas?

Kaede ficou vermelha, mas não desfez sua expressão e pose severa. Respirando fundo, empertigou-se e tornou a sacudir o livro, exigindo explicações.

Ainda chocada, piscou e sentiu a dor de cabeça apontar. Caminhou até Kaede, e sem delicadeza ou aviso, arrancou o livro de suas mãos. E, enquanto atirava o livro sobre a cama, sentiu o bebê se mover incomodado.

Não necessitava e não iria dar explicação alguma a Kaede.

# Adoro você, Kaede… mas não admito que vasculhe minhas coisas como se eu fosse uma viciada! Que direito tem em fazer isso?

# Eu estou aqui para cuidar de você.

# Falou bem… Cuidar! Não me espionar. – a interrompeu, fazendo um gesto violento com a mão. – Não vou admitir isso, Kaede. Não vou aceitar que fique bisbilhotando e me investigando.

# Não fale assim comigo! – Kaede falou em tom defensivo, recuando um passo e colocando a mão no coração. – Estou apenas preocupada com você… estava preocupada com você. Você tem agido de modo estranho…

# E foi isso que lhe deu direito de mexer nas minhas coisas? Você não tem direito algum.

# Você não está pensando em se tornar mulher de Sesshoumaru está? – questionou, sem parecer ouvi-la.

# Se ainda não percebeu, Kaede. Eu já sou mulher de Sesshoumaru. Tenho uma marca para provar isso. – apontou para o pescoço.

# Você entendeu o que eu disse, menina. – Kaede a alcançou e segurou um braço. – Você não pode… não deve nem pensar em se tornar mulher de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome ficou em silêncio, sustentando o olhar de Kaede. Decidindo que não queria discutir o assunto, puxou o braço bruscamente para se livrar. E ao sentir a leve dormência no membro, teve certeza que até final do dia teria um hematoma onde Kaede a segurara.

"Ótimo!" Pensou, resistindo a vontade de alisar o local, ao parar diante da porta da varanda. "Tudo o que ela necessitava. Uma marca para chamar a atenção de Sesshoumaru."

Por que, quando acreditava que tudo estava começando a se arrumar, algo acontecia? Não queria e nem iria discutir seu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru com Kaede. As atitudes da mulher que cuidava dela desde bebê, deixavam claro que ela não apoiaria as decisões que pensava em tomar.

E não estava preparada para ser censurada.

# Você entendeu o que eu disse? – ela continuou. – Sesshoumaru é um monstro e irá lhe destruir na primeira oportunidade.

# Deixe-me em paz, Kaede. – pediu em tom baixo.

# Por que tem esse livro, Kagome? Você quer seduzir Sesshoumaru? Para isso comprou esse livro terrível?

# Kami… Kaede! – bateu com o pé no chão, tentando esquecer a pontada dolorosa em seu ventre. A última coisa que queria era ter de discutir seu relacionamento com Sesshoumaru. – É apenas um livro!

# Um livro sobre sexo, Kagome! – Kaede tornou a pegar o livro. – Um livro sobre como uma mulher deve seduzir um homem. – olhou-a com censura. – Por que você comprou esse lixo?

# Eu não o comprei! – o puxou das mãos de Kaede, que cambaleou por causa da violência de seu gesto. – Sango e Rin me deram…

# O que? – Kaede gritou enquanto a seguia até o banheiro.

Ali, Kagome colocou o livro sobre a pia e ligou a torneira para molhar as mãos. A dormência, a dor e o tremor do qual Sesshoumaru a livrou estavam voltando e piores do que antes. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto, notando ao longe a voz indignada de Kaede.

Havia uma indignação grave na voz de Kaede. Mas a jovem não se preocupou com ela. O bebê se moveu em seu ventre, irritado, lhe roubando o ar. Fechou os olhos e a mão em punho. Kaede sabia o que discutir com ela, especialmente sobre Sesshoumaru poderia causar. Izayoi a alertara sobre isso.

# Chega Kaede! – gritou, voltando-se para ela. – É apenas um livro. Não há nada de mais nele. – avançou para o quarto.

# Nada de mais? – Kaede a olhou assombrada. – As meninas que alegam ser suas amigas lhe dão um livro sobre sexo e você não vê nada de mais? Que espécie de amiga iria querer ver você se entregando para o homem que lhe forçou a ficar com ele? Não vou tolerar uma coisa dessas! Você também não deveria tolerar. Por que não jogou o livro nelas? Por que não o queimou? – exigiu saber.

# Não jogo presentes fora, Kaede. – rebateu pressionando a ponte do nariz para recuperar o balanço. – E não iria fazer isso com um de minhas amigas.

# Elas não são suas amigas, Kagome.

# Elas apenas querem me ver feliz, Kaede. – elevou um pouco o tom da voz, para ignorar a dor. – Essa é a maneira delas de tentar me ajudar.

# Tentar te ajudar? – Kaede colocou a mão na cintura a olhando incrédula. – Insinuando que você deve se curvar a ele? Você acha que isso é tentar te ajudar? Elas estão é lhe guiando para o caminho errado.

Kagome soltou um som estranho pelos lábios e girou no mesmo lugar. Por que ela tinha que vasculhar suas coisas? Por que ela insistia naquilo? Não via que a estava fazendo mal?

Passou as mãos nos cabelos, exasperada.

# Kagome você não pode estar… Você não pode estar realmente pensando em deixá-lo lhe tocar.

# Pare! – mandou, erguendo o indicador para ela. – Estou lhe pedindo para parar.

# Não vou parar, Kagome! Não enquanto você não recuperar a sanidade. Como você pode estar pensando em seguir o conselho louco de suas amigas? Você não percebe o erro disso?

# Que erro, Kaede? E não é um conselho louco. Já disse… elas apenas querem…

# Você não vai ser feliz deste modo. Sesshoumaru é…

# Pare! Já mandei parar! – gritou, a assustando. – De que outro maldito modo vou ser feliz, Kaede? Se não notou estou ligada a Sesshoumaru pelo resto de minha vida… Vou ter de ficar ao lado dele até o dia de meu último suspiro. Nada pode mudar isso!

# Há outra…

# Solução? Sinto muito… mas não há, Kaede! E se você ainda não viu isso, é por que é mais tola do que eu pensei.

# Kagome…

# Estou presa a Sesshoumaru… Estou esperando um filho dele… Você quer que eu faça o que? O odeie pelo resto de minha vida? Você acha que isso é uma solução? Eu não quero odiar meu filho… e é exatamente o que vai acontecer se eu seguir seu conselho.

# Você podia ter impedido isso! – a jovem a olhou, abismada. – Inu no Taisho lhe deu uma opção. Você escolheu ficar com ele.

Kagome girou novamente no mesmo lugar, sentindo-se desnorteada. E pediu a Kami, para que a dor não aumentasse mais. Senão iria acabar por desmaiar.

# Você queria que eu roubasse a felicidade de minha irmã? Você acha que estaria tudo bem assim? Pois eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa… Não estaria. Estaria tudo pior. Por que eu me odiaria por estar com Inuyasha… e odiaria muito mais esta criança. Então eu escolhi a melhor opção. Você não vai me fazer acreditar no contrário.

# Acaso tem noção do que está dizendo? – Kaede a agarrou pelos braços. – Não vou deixar suas amigas colocarem ideias tolas em sua cabeça.

# Não são ideias tolas, Kaede. É a realidade. – moveu o braço e se soltou dela, e, mais uma vez, respirou fundo para evitar um gemido de dor.

Queria que Kaede fosse embora. Desaparecesse. Assim ela se acalmaria antes que a dor se tornasse insuportável.

# O que vai fazer? – perguntou quando ela se afastou em direção ao telefone.

# O que acha? Ligar para a sua irmã! – anunciou pegando o telefone. – Quando ela ficar sabendo disso, vai colocar um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça.

Kikyou iria enlouquecer. Não queria brigar com Kikyou por causa de Sesshoumaru. Seus sentimentos por ele não eram sólidos e fortes o bastante para sobreviver a uma briga com a irmã.

# Não faça isso.

# É exatamente o que vou fazer. Se eu não consigo colocar sua cabeça no lugar… sua irmã consegue. Não vou deixar você se arruinar, já disse isso.

# Se fizer isso Kaede… Considere-se expulsa desta casa.

# O que? – Kaede a olhou, horrorizada.

# Se contar para Kikyou ou para qualquer outra pessoa… eu lhe expulso desta casa. Nunca mais voltará a pisar aqui. E estou falando sério.

Quase suspirou aliviada quando Kaede largou o telefone. Não teria coragem de expulsar Kaede, mas necessitava que ela acreditasse nisso.

# Ele está mudando você… - acusou com ainda mais raiva. – Você parece esquecer o que ele lhe fez.

# Kami! – Kagome trincou os dentes, e sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. – Não… não esqueci por um segundo o que aconteceu naquela maldita noite, Kaede. Lembro-me de cada segundo. De cada momento de dor… de cada lamento e de todo o momento em que passei implorando para que ele parasse ou que eu simplesmente morresse depois de tudo. Sim… lembro-me de cada segundo infeliz… até mesmo do momento em que eu desisti de empurrá-lo e o abracei. Lembro-me de como eu o deixei fazer aquilo, quando eu poderia tê-lo explodido em milhões de pedaços com meus poderes. Da dor que senti em meu coração enquanto me amaldiçoava por isso. Lembro-me disso porque vocês insistem em esfregar isso na minha cara, todo maldito dia, quando tudo o que mais quero é esquecer.

_"Esquecer para poder viver em paz…"_

# Quero apagar essa noite de minha mente… e tentar ter uma vida normal. Só assim eu poderei ser realmente feliz, Kaede. E não conseguirei isso se você estiver ao meu lado me censurando e fazendo questão de me lembrar do que ele fez e eu aceitei.

# Você não pode estar falando sério.

# Estou! Estou falando sério! Se é isso o que Kami quer para mim, eu vou perdoar Sesshoumaru… E vou fazer de tudo para que esta seja uma união normal. Para o meu bem e o da criança que está para nascer. E nem você nem ninguém vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

Kaede tornou a agarrar Kagome pelos braços e a sacudiu, parecendo esquecer-se de seu estado.

# Não! Não e não! Não vou deixar você se destruir.

# Me solte, Kaede! Está me machucando. – pediu, enquanto a dor explodia em sua cabeça e ventre.

# Não! Você não pode ser realmente mulher dele.

# Isso vai acabar acontecendo Kaede. Pode não ser agora mais daqui a algum tempo.

# Que Kami não lhe permita viver tempo o suficiente para que isso aconteça.

_"Não."_Gritou uma voz em sua mente.

Se Kaede lhe houvesse desferido um soco, ela não estará sentindo tanta dor. Não. A dor que sentiu, desta vez, foi em seu coração. Como se houvessem lhe atravessado com uma espada. E, Kaede percebeu seu erro no segundo em que sentiu a pele de Kagome ficar gelada e a viu empalidecer.

Chocada consigo mesma, soltou-a. Kagome cambaleou como se houvesse apanhado, e caiu sentada na cama.

# Kagome eu… - deu um passo para frente, querendo alcançá-la para abraçá-la, mas parou assim que Kagome ergueu o olhar para ela. Havia muito mais que dor nos olhos olhos azuis.

# Saia daqui… - sussurrou, a dor estava lhe tomando todo o ar e voz.

# Eu não queria…

# Me magoar?

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos azuis, e riu sem emoção. Estava tão feliz antes de chegar ao quarto. Agora se sentia traída e em pedaços.

# Engraçado… - olhou para o nada - esta foi a única coisa que você conseguiu fazer até agora.

# Menina… você sabe que…

# Fora! – mandou, voltando a olhá-la e respirando com dificuldade.

# Você não está passando bem. – tentou segurá-la, mas Kagome se desvencilhou de seu toque e foi cambaleando até a janela. – Não vou lhe deixar sozinha.

_"Eu estava muito bem antes de você vir aqui…"_

# Não me toque! Mandei você parar mais de uma vez. Não me toque! – gritou, fugindo do toque de Kaede, e se apoiando na mesa de estudos. Outra lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, e quase não percebeu a presença de Aishu à porta. – Sabe… - sussurrou, sentindo que não demoraria muito a perder os sentidos. – Talvez você tenha sorte e Kami ouça seu pedido. – passou a mão os olhos, limpando os olhos. – Partos de Hanyou são perigosos… e serão cinco vezes mais para mim… - Kaede empalideceu, e deu um passo em sua direção. – Fora… Kaede!

# Eu…

# Eu mandei você sair! – berrou, apontando para a porta.

# Não!

# Acho que Milady deixou bastante claro que não deseja sua presença. – Aishu deixou sua presença evidente, e abriu mais a porta num claro sinal de que queria Kaede fora do quarto.

# Não vou sair daqui.

# Seria mais sensato se atendesse aos pedidos de Milady e me obedecesse, Kaede. – ele alertou,desviando os olhos de Kagome para fixá-los em Kaede. Havia uma ameaça perigosa no tom que ele utilizara.

# Você não tem autoridade…

# Tenho toda autoridade. – ele deu um passo em direção a ela, deixando claro que a arrancaria a força dali caso fosse necessário. – Autoridade concebida pelo Lord Sesshoumaru, que almeja garantir o bem estar de sua Companheira, em sua ausência. Para isto eu estou aqui. – enterrou a mão nos bolsos do sobretudo. – E neste momento você está provocando muito estresse para Lady Kagome. Então se retire… o faça… - seu tom de voz se tornou ainda mais perigoso. – antes que eu seja obrigado a lhe expulsar desta casa, e informar Lord Sesshoumaru que será melhor nunca mais lhe deixar pisar aqui.

Os lábios de Kaede tremeram sob a ameaça. Ela olhou para Kagome, que desviou o olhar, demonstrando que não iria ajudá-la e saiu do quarto, passando por três empregados que assistiam a briga.

No instante que Kaede saiu, a jovem deixou os joelhos falharem, e teria caído no chão, se Aishu não a houvesse segurado a tempo.

# Está tudo bem, Milady. – ele sussurrou, e surpreendeu-se quando ela se afastou, e se encolheu tremendo no chão. – Milady tem que se acalmar… não é saudável para a Senhora ou o bebê. – entretanto, suas palavras pareceram servir para piorar sua condição. Chorando, ela se encolheu ainda mais contra a parede. – Quer que chame Lord Sesshoumaru?

# Não! – ela quase gritou, o olhando atemorizada. – Não! – sacudiu a cabeça com violência. – Apenas preciso de um banho e algo para me acalmar… - ela sussurrou, olhando para as mãos dormentes.

Aishu olhou para os três empregados parados à porta. A ordem estava clara em seu olhar, por isso a mulher entre eles correu para o banheiro para preparar o banho. E os outros dois afastaram-se para buscarem algo para acalmá-la.

# Não! – ela sussurrou quando ele tentou tocá-la.

# Lord Sesshoumaru me explicou sobre seus poderes, Milady. – abaixou-se. – Vou ter de levá-la nos braços até o banheiro. Não acho que vá conseguir andar até lá.

# Vou lhe ferir. – mordeu o lábio, e o viu se levantar. Enquanto ele pegava o lençol da cama, sua visão ficou turva.

# Não se preocupe comigo, Milady. – a olhou com preocupação. – A Senhora tem certeza de que não quer que eu chame Lord Sesshoumaru?

A voz de Aishu veio distante, e ela mal registrou o momento em que ele a pegou nos braços, antes de desmaiar.


	36. Capítulo 36

Como prometido...

Mais um capítulo para vocês. ^^

Beijokas e boa leitura.

Telly Roarke

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Seis\**

ღ

_"Humanos!"_ Sesshoumaru pensou com irritação, olhando para o telefone celular em suas mãos. _"Faziam uma tempestade sem necessidade."_

# Você não apenas o irritou, Sesshoumaru… você deixou o homem a beira da ira.

Por causa da estúpida sensibilidade de um tolo Humano a acreditar ter mais conhecimento que ele, agora ouvia reclamações de seu pai. Ele deveria ter imaginado a possibilidade do tolo ir chorar suas mágoas com Inuyasha ou seu pai.

# Não tenho culpa se ele é sensível e não gosta de ouvir quando está errado.

# Há formas de mostrar um erro sem necessitar enlouquecer a pessoa, Sesshoumaru. – Inu no Taisho suspirou cansado. – Vou ver se consigo corrigir isso. Enquanto isso… aprenda a lidar com pessoas assim. – sem mais uma palavra, interrompeu a ligação.

Irritado, Sesshoumaru desligou o celular. Não podia acreditar que seu pai lhe passara um sermão, especialmente por causa de um Humano. Jogou o aparelho de lado, e olhou para a porta de entrada da Mansão. Nunca estivera tão satisfeito em estar em casa. Ali, poderia tomar um banho, relaxar e ter em sua cama a mulher que o enlouquecia. Mulher com quem, mais uma vez, gastara uma fortuna, comprando-lhe um piano.

Achando-se tolo, especialmente por querer saber se ela gostara, saltou do carro. Iria que o motorista se encarregasse de colocá-lo na garagem.

# Boa noite, Lord Sesshoumaru. – Aishu o saudou ao abrir a porta.

# Boa noite.

Entregando o sobretudo para o Youkai Leopardo, Sesshoumaru olhou para a porta da sala onde ordenara que o piano fosse arrumado. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de Kagome ali, mostrando que ela, em algum momento, estivera perto do piano. Mas, por que não estava ali agora?

# Já jantou, Milord?

# Sim, Aishu. E Kagome?

# Também, Milord. Assim que terminou, Milady se retirou. – Aishu anunciou e ficou sério antes de acrescentar. – Milady não esteve passando bem.

Sesshoumaru o olhou com seriedade. Ele havia deixado Kagome bem antes de sair de casa.

Pressionou a ponte do nariz, nem se preocupando em questionar-se quando adquirira este ridículo hábito. O que lhe interessava era que, mais uma vez sua Companheira não passara bem e ele não havia sido informando no momento do problema.

# Perdoe-me, Milord. – Aishu obviamente lera a ira em seu olhar, e curvou-se levemente para frente. – Mas, Milady obrigou-me a prometer que não lhe tiraria do trabalho. E como Lady Kagome melhorou após alguns minutos de descanso, optei por não desobedecê-la.

# Certo.

Aishu estava ali para, acima de tudo, ser fiel a sua Lady. Por isso, Sesshoumaru permitiu-se acalmar e relevar. O que ele teria de fazer era colocar na cabeça de sua Companheira que ele deveria ser chamado sempre que houvesse problemas.

Sentindo que ainda havia algo errado, principalmente pela babá de Kagome não estar por perto a impedindo de ficar de pé, manteve os olhos fixos em Aishu.

# O que houve?

# Ela e a Humana Kaede se desentenderam. - Aishu começou em tom baixo. – Trocaram palavras perigosas. Uma discussão que terminou com Milady a expulsando do quarto e necessitando tomar algo para se acalmar.

Ele sabia que aquela mulher iria lhe trazer problemas. Assim que tivesse a oportunidade a botaria para fora. Para sempre.

# Onde está a mulher?

# Sugeri que ela ficasse longe da mansão por alguns dias, Milord.

Aishu conhecia seu Lord, e a julgar pelo humor da Humana após a briga, tinha certeza de que a Kaede atacaria o motivo de sua briga com Lady Kagome. E a Humana não teria chances em uma batalha contra Lord Sesshoumaru. Especialmente com todas as leis de um Casamento Youkai, do lado dele.

# Deve ter ido para a casa de algum conhecido ou parente. – acrescentou sob o olhar do InuYoukai.

_"Ótimo!"_ Embora quisesse tê-la a sua frente, Sesshoumaru sentia que não faltariam oportunidades para que pudesse colocar a mulher no lugar que lhe pertencia. Deixaria para tratar o problema que ela representava algum outro dia.

# Pode ir, Aishu. Eu cuido de Kagome agora.

Com uma mesura e uma despedida respeitosa, Aishu se afastou. E Sesshoumaru subiu as escadarias em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Tomaria um banho e relaxaria antes de ir atrás de sua Companheira. Necessitava acalmar a inquietação sem motivos, que era não vê-la junto ao piano que lhe dera de presente. E assim que o conseguiu, maldisse-se por ser tão tolo por se deixar afetar por aquilo.

Subindo as escadarias para o quarto de Kagome, pensou em como era tolo por ser se deixar levar daquela maneira. Ela não deveria ter tanta influência sobre ele. Não poderia permitir-se essa influência. Não quando a única coisa que queria dela era a obediência total, para saírem daquele inferno de Humanos.

Antes de abrir a porta do quarto dela, parou a mão sobre a maçaneta. Sua atenção, sendo atraída pela porta que ficava no final do corredor. Ali, uma pequena placa infantil fora pendurada denunciando o local como o quarto do bebê. Intrigado, afastou-se no objetivo de descobrir como o quarto fora arrumado.

E não se lembrava de Kagome ter comentado nada sobre montar o quarto da criança.

Abriu a porta com calma e olhou o interior. E por um momento, acreditou que estava em outro mundo. Já havia visto decorações de quartos de bebês – afinal havia uma loja para todos os lados que olhava – Mas tê-la em sua casa, no seu castelo e santuário, era algo totalmente diferente. Por que crianças necessitavam de tudo aquilo?

Fechou a porta e obrigou-se a pensar em outra coisa. Como o que Kagome lhe diria sobre o piano, assim que ele entrasse em seu quarto. E esperava que ela tivesse boas palavras para lhe dizer.

Entrou sem bater. Não necessitava de permissão para entrar no quarto de sua mulher. E ao não encontrá-la deitada, estreitou os olhos e logo a encontrou abaixada, de quatro, embaixo da mesa. Descalça e usando um robe violeta de seda, ela suspirou quando alcançou algo que ele não podia ver.

# Kagome? – chamou-a em tom baixo. Mais, ainda assim, sua voz a assustou. Assim, levantando a cabeça com pressa, acabou por acertá-la contra a mesa.

Soltando uma exclamação de dor, Kagome tocou a cabeça com uma das mãos e voltou-se para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

# Você poderia aprender a anunciar-se de maneira menos sobressaltante, Sesshoumaru. – alisou a cabeça e com dificuldade, sentou-se no chão. – Acabo de ganhar um galo…

Kagome fez uma careta de dor, e ele se aproximou, estudando-a com atenção.

Seus cabelos negros estavam molhados e caiam revoltos, do que ele imaginara ter sido um coque. O robe violeta, um que ele não imaginava que ela pudesse ter, estava completamente fechado, escondendo cada pedaço de sua pele acima dos joelhos, como se estivesse se protegendo de algo. Seus dedos, se escondiam na luva branca, sinal de que sua energia não estava sobre controle. E sua face, estava quase tão pálida quanto àquela manhã, enquanto sofria com dor de cabeça.

# O que estava fazendo embaixo da mesa?

Com desconfiança viu a face pálida corar de forma violenta. Mordendo lábio, ela desviou os olhos dos dele, para fixar a atenção no objeto que ela deixara de lado ao bater com a cabeça. Ali ele pode ver o que parecia ser o aparelho celular dela, em pedaços.

# Ele não parava de tocar… - sussurrou e torceu os lábios antes de voltar a olhá-lo.

Teria a briga com a Humana a afetado mais do que imaginara? Normalmente Kagome não se mostrava tão instável a ponto de destruir objetos.

_"Era isso… ou ela estava entrando na última fase da gravidez de um Youkai…"_ Fase esta que deixava a mulher facilmente irritável.

# Por que não o desligou?

# Eu… - tornou a morder o lábio, ficando ainda mais vermelha. – Pensei em fazê-lo… mas ele explodiu e voou quando o peguei. – inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – Kikyou já ficou sabendo que expulsei Kaede… então as duas estão me ligando a cada segundo. – sua testa se franziu. – Acho que Aishu já lhe contou tudo.

# Sim… Também contou que não passou bem.

Kagome sabia que Aishu estava ali, também, para reportar tudo o que lhe acontecia a ele. Ao menos as partes mais importantes, afinal, Youkai preferiria ouvir a Companheira falar sobre o motivo da briga. Algo que, quando a viu girar os olhos e abaixar a cabeça, sabia que não teria.

# Não vale a pena falar sobre isso. – ela sussurrou.

Embora quisesse saber a razão da briga, achou melhor não forçá-la. Isso poderia fazer o mal estar, que ainda não passara totalmente, voltar pior. E a última coisa que queria era terminar a noite em um Hospital com ela.

# Já jantou? – a pergunta viera, notou, para fazê-lo esquecer da discussão entre ela e a babá. – Certo…

Ela mordeu o lábio quando ele fez um gesto positivo, e virou o rosto, seus olhos vasculhando os arredores, como se procurasse algo. E ao perceber que ela pensava em como iria se levantar, deu um passo a frente para ajuda-la.

# Ainda estou ansiosa. – o alertou, fazendo-o parar. – Acabei de destruir o celular e machuquei Aishu mais cedo. – acrescentou. – Mesmo ele tendo um lençol para evitar contato direto. – alisou o tecido do robe, apenas para mover a mão.

Então a briga com a Humana havia sido séria. E, algo lhe dizia que ele havia sido o motivo da discussão. Só aquilo justificava o fato de ela não querer conversar a respeito. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, para não lhe parecer tão alto e obrigá-la a levantar.

Observando isso, Kagome suspirou em agradecimento e apoiou o braço na cadeira, para poder deitar a cabeça sobre ele. Seus olhos, não deixaram os dele.

# Obrigada pelo piano. - ela sussurrou.

# Não parece muito contente. – rebateu, tentando mostrar que não se importava.

# Estou cansada. – disse em tom de desculpa. – Mas realmente adorei o piano, Sesshoumaru. Adorei mesmo… – sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. – Eu tocaria para você… Lembro que você comentou algo sobre querer me ouvir. Mas minhas mãos não estão me obedecendo.

# Está tudo bem.

Realmente estava. E ele ficou surpreso em descobrir isso. Mas o que lhe importava era: Sua Companheira gostara do seu presente, e apenas não estava mais contente, por consequência da mulher Humana. De quem ele ainda se livraria definitivamente.

Concentrado no que poderia fazer para se livrar permanentemente da Humana, não notou Kagome levantar e se aproximar. Por isso precisou de muito esforço para não mostrar surpresa ao dar-se conta de que ela estava parada a sua frente.

Sesshoumaru pensou em fazer algum comentário sobre como ela conseguira levantar tão rápido, entretanto, sua mente ficou em branco. Não por choque. Não por curiosidade. Mas pelo brilho no olhar que ela lhe dirigia. Havia entrega neles. Não aquela que acostumara a ver nos olhos dela, antes ou depois de beijá-la. Algo muito mais profundo. Algo desconhecido à ele, e por isso, tal entrega lhe roubou os pensamentos e ação. Especialmente por descobrir que isto o deixava satisfeito; alegre. Tão alegre como nada antes o fizera.

Esta foi a razão que o levou a ficar parado, quando ela estendeu a mão, e tocou seu rosto. O toque tão quente quanto o fogo não o queimou, mas aqueceu seu corpo como uma chama faria no inverno. Primeiro, com a palma de sua pequena mão. E depois, com as costas da mão, deslizando-a em um carinho que ele jamais se permitira receber. Um carinho que julgava causar embaraço e fraqueza, não força e… algo que não podia descrever.

Quando ela havia tirado as luvas?

Kagome deu um passo a frente, enquanto puxava o ar como se buscasse coragem.

Viu-se respirando fundo, numa imitação do gesto dela. Entretanto, era motivado pela expectativa. Por que ela o tocava de tal modo, se nunca se permitira tocá-lo por tanto tempo antes? Por que parecia uma despedida?

Os dedos delicados e quentes tocaram seu queixo, seu pescoço, e pararam em seu peito. Mesmo com o tecido entre eles, pôde sentir o calor.

# Eu… - começou em tom baixo, sem deixar de sustentar seu olhar. – Passei dias imaginando… pensando… qual caminho deveria tomar. – inclinou-se um pouco para frente para poder colocar a mão diretamente sobre o coração dele. – Imaginando se… ou de que outra maneira você ainda poderia me ferir.

Ele deveria se defender. Não apenas daquela ofensa, mas do domínio que ela estava tendo sobre ele. Entretanto, sua mente não conseguia organizar as palavras. Seu toque era como um feitiço.

Seriam todas as Miko capazes disto?

# Mas… algo me diz que isto não vai acontecer. – ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – Por isso pensei em mil maneiras de como começar… - sorriu. – Do que fazer ou dizer. – tocou sua face. – Talvez realmente fosse nosso destino terminarmos aqui… unidos.

Kagome abaixou os braços, rompendo o contato físico entre eles. E Sesshoumaru sentiu o abandono de forma inesperada. Como se alguém tomasse uma parte importante de seu corpo. Mas estava entorpecido para agir; Para impedi-la de recuar colocando ainda mais distancia entre eles.

Ele não gostava do que sentia.

Ele a odiava por fazê-lo sentir aquilo.

Queria estender a mão e tocá-la; Levantar e puxá-la para seus braços; Mas não tinha forças. Foi covarde por imaginar o que sua rendição significaria. Foi tolo por querer se ajoelhar diante dela e pedir perdão, verdadeiramente, por feri-la como nenhum pessoa deveria ser ferida. E tornou-se ainda mais covarde ao desviar o olhar.

# Apesar de tudo… - ela se calou e sacudiu a cabeça, como se tivesse pensado em algo que não fosse certo. E ao abrir os olhos, lhe sorriu.

_"Por que ela me controla deste modo?"_ Como ela podia ter tanto poder sobre ele?

# Irei apagar tudo da minha memória… - ela tocou o próprio coração. – Esquecerei que naquela noite não tive escolhas. Irei me lembrar de apenas de como tudo começou algumas semanas atrás. E… irei me entregar completamente a você, Sesshoumaru.

A declaração o surpreendeu, e seu olhar tornou a encontrar o dela. Não esperava por aquilo.

# Darei a você minha alma… meu coração… Se…

Inclinando-se para frente, tocou-lhe o peito.

# Em troca você se entregar a mim… Quero sua alma e seu coração, Sesshoumaru. Quero tudo.

Seus dedos se fecharam como se ela pudesse agarrar seu coração. O mesmo gesto que ela fizera na noite em que a seduzira. E, como daquela vez, ele sentiu-se ser tragado pela terra, em direção a um abismo sem fim. Novamente ela o tinha em suas mãos, lhe roubando a capacidade de pensar.

# Se você me quer… apenas me terá se você também for meu.

O vazio tornou a apossar-se dele. O calor sumiu, abrindo espaço para um frio, quando Kagome se afastou. Por que ele sentia aquela necessidade? Por que temia que ela desaparecesse? Ela não era apenas uma mulher Humana com quem acidentalmente se envolveu? Ela não era importante.

# Sim ou não?

_"Ela não é importante!"_ Repetiu em pensamento.

Então por que a segurou, quando ela recuou?

Kagome soltou o ar e sorriu, como se tivesse conseguido um grande prêmio. Ela soltou-se dele e, lentamente caminhou até a porta para trancá-la. E voltou a ficar diante dele, depois do que lhe pareceu anos, ela voltou a parar diante de si. Ele se levantou para poder tocá-la, mas ela o impediu de fazê-lo.

# Deixe-me… - ela sussurrou. A voz falhando na última letra e lhe deixando claro o que ela pretendia.

Ele, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, jamais deixara mulher alguma o seduzir ou conduzi-lo na cama. Era ele quem controlava tudo. Era o homem quem deveria controlar. Então por que razão fez um movimento com a cabeça e recostou-se a cadeira, dando-lhe pleno poder?

Sentiu os dedos tocarem levemente seu peito e piscou ao ver que ela desabotoava lentamente sua camisa. E surpreendeu-se ao sentir o tecido deslizar por seus braços até o chão.

Como ela se movia tão rápido? Ou era ele quem se encontrava tão distraído a ponto de deixar passar seus gestos?

# Assim como você… quero aprender.

Criando coragem, ela deslizou os dedos por seu peito nu, o descobrindo. E ele sentiu-se ainda mais quente e orgulhoso por saber que sua mulher, sua Companheira, queria descobrir o que lhe agradava ou não.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se estremecer quando os lábios dela tocaram sua pele. Travando os dentes controlou o instinto de agarrá-la, rasgar-lhe as roupas e possuí-la como bem o entendesse.

Controlou-se. Controlou-se enquanto sentia os lábios, que ele adorava beijar, deixar rastros de fogo na pele nua.

Mas como era difícil fazê-lo. Durante o que pareceu uma eternidade controlou-se enquanto seu desejo por ela aumentava ainda mais. Aquilo não poderia ser normal, poderia?

Os dedos delicados tocaram sua nuca, e com cuidado ela ficou na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo, de um modo como jamais fizera antes. Havia muito mais que paixão naquele gesto. E não querendo que aquilo terminasse, agarrou-a firmemente aproximando mais seus corpos.

Aonde sua tímida e inocente Companheira aprendera a tocar e beijar daquela forma?

Estava hipnotizado por ela. Entretanto toda a névoa se dissipou quando sentiu os dedos dela alcançarem suas calças. Podia permitir que ela lhe dominasse, mas jamais deixaria que ela lhe tirasse toda a roupa e permanecesse vestida. E, antes que sua mente fosse tomada por ela, segurou seus punhos a afastando.

# O que houve? – questionou, olhando-o como um pouco de decepção. – Fiz algo errado?

# Não… - sem resistir tocou a face dela. – Apenas não desejo que ser o único sem roupas.

# Oh…

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de corar. E ela ficou ainda mais corada quando ele agarrou e puxou a faixa do robe, desatando o nó, antes de trazê-la novamente para seus braços. Senti-la estremecer, lhe trazia uma sensação que ele era incapaz de descrever.

Aproximou os lábios da orelha dela e o mordeu com cautela. A pele macia de sua Companheira era excepcionalmente delicada.

# Não concorda, minha adorada, que eu estaria em desvantagem?

Kagome prendeu a respiração, seu corpo ficou mole e, por um momento, Sesshoumaru achou que ela iria perder os sentidos.

# Eu… era eu… quem deveria lhe seduzir. – sussurrou, seus olhos se fechando enquanto ele deslizava as mãos por dentro do robe.

# Você não precisa me seduzir, doce anjo. – mordeu-lhe a orelha. – Você é toda a sedução que necessito.

Ansiando por tê-la imediatamente em seus braços, arrancou-a do robe e admirou a camisola, do mesmo violeta, que ela usava.

_"Exótico…"_ Sorriu com satisfação. Ela vestira aquilo para poder seduzi-lo.

Kagome segurou seu rosto, e mais uma vez, o beijou. Entretanto havia mais urgência em seus toques desta vez.

Sesshoumaru deixou que ela lhe seduzisse. Com os lábios e os dedos. Toques tímidos, para descobrir e memorizar todos os detalhes do corpo dele. Toques que o deixaram incapaz de raciocinar e roubar dela o controle. Toques que não o preparam para a explosão de sensações que o sufocou e o levou para o fundo de um abismo, quando ela o beijou. Não o beijo que se acostumara a tomar dela. Ali não havia timidez.

Quando ela se deitou sobre ele na cama, sem deixar de beijá-lo ele pode ver a paixão que existia nela. Uma paixão do qual ele jamais iria querer se ver livre.

* * *

Vou dizer...

Não foi apenas difícil escrever esse capítulo... Foi complicadíssimo. Escrevi e escrevi. Apaguei e apaguei. Escrever as reações de Sesshoumaru a sentimentos é complicado e eu queria que ficasse o mais próximo possível do perfeito. Bem por fim eu consegui. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Ele ainda está em negação, mas já é evidente que ele está apaixonado por ela.

Em fim...

Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora. E espero que esse tempo de espera tenha valido a pena com esses dois capítulos. MDP irá retornar assim que eu termine LM. O tempo anda curto para escrever as duas. _Próximo capítulo de LM sai no sábado que vem_. =) Aproveitando essa semana em casa para escrever e escrever. \o/

Obrigada pelas reviews: Lady Aredhel Anarion / Nai / Aninha / Nami-chan Vampire / Chuva Fina

Beijokas e até o próximo capítulo. \o/

Mandem reviews. .


	37. Capítulo 37

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Sete\**

ღ

Sesshoumaru nunca acreditara em supertições.

Achava estupidez não passar por debaixo de uma escada, ou o escândalo que muitos faziam quando quebravam um espelho.

Supertições eram crenças estúpidas nos quais tolos desocupados e ignorantes acreditavam. Trabalho de pessoas que deveriam ter tido suas vidas apagadas antes de abrirem suas bocas para pronunciarem absurdos. Ele dizia o mesmo de profecias, que apareciam para distrair tolos de um problema maior. E também não dava crédito ao mau presságio.

Entretanto, não gostara da forma como aquele dia amanhecera.

Havia algo estranho no ar, e até mesmo na cor comum da alvorada. Havia um cheiro que estava e ao mesmo tempo não estava presente. Até mesmo a forma como o vento soprara parecia estar tentando avisar algo. Algo que lhe trazia uma irritante sensação de impotência.

Alguma coisa se aproximava. Mas não era a tempestade que meteorologistas anunciavam estar chegando a Tóquio, antes de alertarem a necessidade de se preparem para um possível período de isolamento. O clima mudara bruscamente. Não havia rastros do sol que se fizera presente nas últimas semanas. Mas ele não sentia o cheiro da tempestade. Conhecia o cheiro da tempestade. Sentira-o muitas vezes para se enganar agora.

Sem conseguir evitar, olhou para a cama, como se quisesse verificar que tudo estava certo. Ali, Kagome dormia encolhida sob as cobertas, deixando apenas o rosto do lado de fora. Agora, ela parecia tranquila, entretanto, quase não dormira durante a noite. Pesadelos a despertavam a cada minuto, mas o pior havia sido o último. Deste, ela quase não despertara. Necessitara da ajuda de Aishu para fazê-lo, e ambos terminaram machucados pelo poder que ela liberou durante o pesadelo. Um sonho do qual ela se negara a falar, enquanto se encolhia e chorava. Algo que apenas a deixara voltar a adormecer pouco tempo antes do amanhecer.

Incomodava-o saber que ela queria manter-se em silêncio. Não deveria, mas o frustrava ver que algo a machucava e ele nada podia fazer.

Sacudindo-se e intitulando-se como estúpido, voltou a atenção para a tela do notebook, enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa. Era melhor se concentrar em sua agenda diária, no que nos problemas de sua companheira. Só necessitava atuar quando ela estava presente e bem desperta, caso o contrário, não havia motivos para pensar naquelas besteiras.

Avaliou os dados na tela do notebook e ficou satisfeito por não ter muitos compromissos àquele dia. Despertara com a intenção de cancelar boa parte dos compromissos que viesse a ter, para poder estar em casa antes das três, mas saber que não precisaria fazê-lo era muito melhor. Afinal, seu pai estava vigiando todos os seus passos e obviamente tentaria descobrir a razão dos cancelamentos. E não queria que ele nem ao menos imaginasse que estava agradando Kagome. Ele poderia desconfiar e lhe atrapalhar.

_"E avancei muito para ser atrapalhado agora. Especialmente quando finalmente a tenho em minha cama."_

Novamente olhou-a.

Aquela era uma imagem que se acostumara a ter quase todas as manhãs. Um costume que ela estava adquirindo desde a noite em que se tornou ainda mais ativa e decidiu seduzi-lo. Um costume que ele pretendia não deixá-la perder. E tudo por ele ter dito sim quando ela lhe pedira que fosse totalmente dela em troca de ela esquecer tudo e se deixar apaixonar.

Não fora difícil fazê-lo. Ele era um Youkai de Honra, jamais corromperia seu casamento com a Humana com traição. Ele, nestes termos, seria dela. Mas ela jamais teria o que almejava dele: amor.

Se soubesse que um sim poderia trazê-la tão rápido para seus braços, o teria feito antes.

Agora ela lhe sorria, lhe beijava quando ninguém estava olhando, e até mesmo ria durante as conversas que tinham. Kagome se tornara menos tímida em sua presença. Mas sentia que ainda faltava algo. E odiava saber que isto tinha relação com Inuyasha. Havia alguma coisa no relacionamento de Kagome com Inuyasha, que ele ainda parecia estar longe de alcançar. Ela deixava transparecer até mesmo enquanto falava com ele ao telefone.

Desejava matar o meio-irmão por ter o que ele não tinha.

_"Mas o que eu não tenho?"_ Perguntou-se, olhando sua Companheira através do espelho._ "O que você dá ao meu irmão e não a mim?"_

# Merda! – praguejou ao sentir o tecido da gravata se rasgar entre seus dedos. – Inferno! – resmungou, tomando cuidado para não acordar Kagome, e atirou o tecido no chão.

_"Acalme-se!"_ Ordenou-se, pressionando a ponte do nariz. _"É estupidez ficar se consumindo por tal futilidade. O que importa é que ela pertence a mim e não aquele bastardo."_ Controlado, abriu os olhos._ "Sim!"_ pensou a admirando. _"Ela é e será apenas minha."_

Pegou outra gravata e a vestiu antes de dar fim àquela que rasgara. Não almejava ouvir Kagome lhe questionar sobre a razão daquilo. Tinha de arrumar um modo de controlar-se melhor, antes que acabasse agir ridiculamente diante de Kagome. Isto seria humilhante demais.

_"Só há necessidade de representar com ela acordada e presente!"_Lembrou-se com raiva. Caso o contrário todos acreditariam que era um tolo apaixonado. Um fraco que se rendeu ao charme de uma Humana.

Deu um nó perfeito, embora violento, na gravata e arrumou o colarinho da camisa.

_"Não! Sesshoumaru Takahashi jamais estaria de joelhos por uma mulher."_

O som do toque do celular o arrancou de devaneios. Impaciente, viu o nome de seu pai piscar na tela do aparelho e resistiu ao impulso de destruir o aparelho. Não era necessário atender para saber o que seu pai almejava: Criticá-lo por ter proibido a Humana Kaede de entrar na mansão.

Na manhã anterior, Kagome e a mulher Kaede tiveram mais uma discussão. Uma briga que ele vira obrigado a encerrar expulsando definitivamente da mansão. Afinal, ninguém deveria gritar com a Lady daquela casa. Ninguém, a não ser ele, o Lord da casa.

Adorava saber que estava livre da mulher Kaede, e que Kagome não ira querer tê-la por perto num futuro próximo. Mas detestara ver Kagome passar mal por causa da briga, e odiava ter de receber as ligações constantes de seu pai.

Na primeira vez que Kagome brigara coma a babá, as ligações de seu pai vieram dois dias depois e a cada hora. Ligações onde Inu no Taisho mostrava seu desagrado por Kaede não estar por perto para velar por Kagome – algo que era para ele, Sesshoumaru se preocupar, e não uma Humana estúpida.

_"Reclamou como seu eu fosse culpado!"_

Lembrou-se dos longos minutos de reclamações, e de como o pai o obrigara a conversar com Kagome, para que a mulher voltasse para a mansão quatro dias antes. Mas a calma entre as duas não durara muito. Kagome não parecia querer tanto a presença da babá ao seu lado. Trancava-se sozinho no quarto. Não aceitava ajudava dela. Tudo o que fazia era trocar algumas poucas palavras cordiais com ela. E no dia anterior, outra briga estourara. Mais séria e obviamente motivada pelo mesmo motivo da primeira.

_"E o que me faz querer saber o que houve…"_Olhou-a com atenção.

Ali estava outro assunto que ela evitava. Não tem importância, ela dizia quando era questionava, e para não se mostrar tão curioso, não insistia. Mas tinha importância sim. Algo tão sério a ponto de fazê-la detestar a presença de Kaede.

Ouviu o celular tocar novamente e olhou-o com raiva.

Desta vez a Humana deveria ter corrido imediatamente para os braços da mulher de Inuyasha, o culpando por tudo, ao invés de esperar e tentar arrumar tudo por si mesma. Porém, nada o faria mudar de ideia. Kaede não possuía laço sanguíneo algum com sua Companheira, para ele ao menos pensar em relevar como fizera com Kikyou.

# Não vai atender?

A voz dela o pegou de surpresa, e se maldisse por isso. Nada pegava Sesshoumaru Takahashi de surpresa.

Virou-se e seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. Ainda encolhida embaixo dos cobertores, ela o encarava com os olhos nublados pelo sono e cansaço.

# Chichi-ue. – respondeu com desagrado, caminhando até a mesa onde estava o notebook. – Deve ter um bom discurso sobre como eu não deveria ter expulsado sua babá. Afinal, ficar sozinha comigo, para eles, pode lhe ser prejudicial. – olhou-a por sobre a tela.

Kagome ficou vermelha e mordeu o lábio.

# Acha que ele deixaria isso de lado se eu falasse com ele e dissesse que estou bem?

Sesshoumaru a encarou com atenção, antes de desligar o notebook. Não, não adiantaria de nada Kagome falar com Inu no Taisho. O patriarca da família Takahashi acreditaria que ela o fazia por pedido de Sesshoumaru. Então, restaria a ela contar o que acontecera entre as duas. E algum momento teria de falar com seu pai, não poderia evitá-lo por muito tempo.

# Vai me contar o que aconteceu entre vocês duas? – a testa dela se franziu em contrariedade. – Não vai escapar desta vez. – se aproximou da cama. – Necessito saber para evitar que Chichi-ue me tire a paciência por causa desta mulher. Vamos Kagome… não tenho o dia inteiro.

# Certo… - anunciou num tom malcriado, antes de sentar tomando cuidado para não deixar o corpo ser descoberto pelo lençol. – Bem… - ela o olhou, e torceu os lábios como se tivesse provado algo desagradável. – Não surte…

_"Surtar?"_Estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Ela já não o conhecia suficiente para saber que Sesshoumaru Takahashi não surtava? Mas, notando o brilho nos olhos dela, decidiu deixar tal deslize passar.

# Começamos a brigar por sua causa. – começou em tom baixo, e virou o rosto para a porta da sacada. – Ela acha que estou agindo de maneira estranha, e atribuiu a causa a você. Durante a briga ela meio que… - o olhou. – bem… ela começou a gritar. Pedi para ela parar. – deu de ombros. – Ela sabe que o bebê não gosta que falem mal de você. Pedi para ela parar, mas não parou. – abaixou os olhos, desenhando na colcha com o dedo. – Disse que preferia me ver morta que me ver aceitar você…

_"Ela o que?"_

Sua raiva deve ter soado não apenas em seu pensamento, mas também em sua voz. Afinal, Kagome se encolheu como se ele houvesse erguido a mão para ela, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_"Merda!"_Pensou, enquanto lhe entregava um lenço. Esquecera que a mulher estava excepcionalmente frágil naqueles últimos dias. E vê-la chorar o incomodava.

# Não chore. – pediu, sentando-se na beira da cama, e controlando o desejo de ir matar a Humana. – Por que não me disso isso quando lhe perguntei antes?

Kagome ergueu os olhos marejados e mordeu o lábio.

# Imaginei que você fosse…

# Proibi-la de pisar nesta casa? – completou a frase, embora soubesse que ela imaginara que ele fosse matá-la. – Imaginou certo. Ela não pisará mais aqui… sob qualquer circunstancia.

Ninguém podia tratar sua companheira daquela maneira. Nem mesmo o Youkai Companheiro podia fazê-lo. Não importava o quanto de raiva que uma Companheira fizesse, nada justificava tal atitude. Até mesmo pensar era desrespeitoso, e por tê-lo feito no início da união, ele sentia dores na marca dela em seu corpo. Isto tudo, principalmente, por saber que ela não merecia. Por saber que ela era uma boa Companheira, e por querê-la não apenas para tomar conta da criança Hanyou que iria nascer, mas por ter se tornado um vício do que ele não almejava se livrar.

# Ela não usou exatamente essas palavras…

# Ela não pisa mais aqui. – reforçou. Se ele visse a Humana, a mataria. – Não se fala mais nisso. – não iria aceitar ouvi-la defender a mulher que desejara vê-la morta. – Fui claro?

# Sim. – Kagome limpou os olhos. – Sim. Claro. – repetiu em tom baixo, e estendeu o lenço para ele. – Obrigada.

Sesshoumaru a estudou, enquanto pegava o lenço. Entretanto, não encontrou nenhum sinal de amargura por ele ter tomado aquela decisão. No rosto dela apenas estava visível o cansaço de alguém que não conseguira ter uma boa noite de sono. Sacudindo-se mentalmente, se levantou da cama e afastou-se dela. Algum dia descobriria por que aquela mulher o fazia sentir-se como um tolo.

# Não vou poder lhe acompanhar no café hoje. Tenho uma reunião daqui a trinta minutos. – Entrou no banheiro e ao voltar ao quarto viu Kagome levantando com dificuldade da cama. – Não acredito que deveria ir ao colégio hoje.

Ela se virou para ele, com a testa franzida em contrariedade, enquanto desistia de tentar levantar.

# Adoraria ficar deitada, Sesshoumaru. – resmungou, alisando a barriga que crescera muito naqueles últimos dias. – Mas tenho a última prova do período hoje. Não posso perder. Não quando ele pode nascer a qualquer momento. – sorriu fracamente.

_"Oh sim… a criança!"_lembrou-se da criança que estava preste a nascer, ao se aproximar dela e ajudá-la a levantar. Vez ou outra esquecia que o nascimento de seu herdeiro estava preste a acontecer. E todas as vezes que o fazia, pegava-se se recriminando por isso.

Mulheres, especialmente aquelas grávidas de Youkais, tendiam a apresentar sérias alterações de humor nas últimas semanas. Se era consequência de hormônios ou da ansiedade de se ver logo livro da gravidez, ele não saberia dizer. O que importava era que Kagome já se encontrava daquele modo. Em um momento estava feliz e no outro, por qualquer pequena coisa, chorava ou tinha um ataque de raiva. Ou, como naquele instante, lhe lançava um olhar como se almejasse saber se era estúpido ou simplesmente ignorante.

Pressionou a ponte do nariz, para não castigá-la por lançar-lhe aquele olhar. Era especialmente por tal comportamento instável que decidira seguir o conselho de Ayame.

Dois dias antes a Youkai aparecera, sem ser convidada, em seu escritório, querendo saber como andava seus avanços com Kagome. E mesmo sem pronunciar uma palavra a respeito, ela adivinhara exatamente o que estava acontecendo, e o aconselhara a levá-la para um centro de relaxamento especializado em mulheres grávidas de Youkais.

E era para o melhor de Tóquio que iria levá-la depois de apanhá-la na escolha àquela tarde. Durante duas horas Kagome seria mimada por especialistas. Um tratamento que ele esperava que tivesse resultados, afinal não aguentava mais, inclusive, vê-la passar mal por causa desses estranhos pesadelos.

# Vou lhe pegar no colégio. – informou e a viu aparecer na porta do banheiro. Os cabelos negros ainda despenteados, e uma toalha na mão. – Duas e meia está bom?

# Sim. – ela sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. – Vamos a algum lugar?

Sorriu, sem desviar a atenção do pequeno computador em sua mão. A Miko era perspicaz, isto não havia como ele negar.

# Vamos. – guardou o pequeno computador. – Tenho um compromisso as três, e quero que você esteja comigo.

A testa dela se franziu, obviamente por querer saber aonde iriam e por que a queria com ele.

# Para onde?

# Não faça perguntas mulher.

Kagome torceu o nariz, enquanto pegava uma muda de roupas.

# Isso é premeditado ou você apenas é ignorante? – ela disse antes de lhe dar as costas e bater a porta.

_"O que…"_ Chocado, Sesshoumaru olhou para a porta fechada. Em outros tempos ele teria arrombado a porta e lhe ensinado uma lição por tratá-lo daquele modo._ "Como ela se atreve?"_Respirando profundamente, questionou-se tudo se transformara. Quando ele passara a deixar passar ilesa uma mulher que lhe insultava e batia a porta na cara dele.

_"Estou louco!"_disse a si mesmo, pressionando a ponte do nariz. E se ainda não estava, aquela mulher estava preste a conseguir enlouquecê-lo.

Por que ela o alterava tanto? Por que ela o fazia parecer uma pessoa completamente diferente?

'Desista Sesshoumaru… você já a ama…' Ayame dissera dois dias antes, enquanto saia correndo da sala dele.

# Não… - disse em tom alto o suficiente para apenas ele ouvir.

Não a amava. Não estava apaixonado por ela, ou seja lá que outro nome pudesse se dar aquilo. Jamais o faria. Mas estava satisfeito por conseguir convencer todos daquilo. Seria mais simples quando seu pai descobrisse.

# Merda! – praguejou quando o telefone tocou outra vez alguns minutos depois.

# Inu no Taisho pode ser realmente insistente… - a voz de Kagome veio segundos antes de ela aparecer na porta do banheiro, usando uma calça folgada e um casaco que já falhava em ocultar a gravidez.

# Sim… - olhou-a com atenção. – Acho curioso ele não ligar para você ou para o residencial.

# Quebrei meu celular e ainda não tive tempo para comprar um novo. E puxei o cabo do telefone residencial ontem após a quarta ligação de Kikyou. – mordeu o lábio. – Adoro minha irmã… mas já estava cansada de ouvi-la querer que eu conversasse com Kaede.

# Ela sabe que a mulher…

# Kami, não! – sacudiu a cabeça com veemência. – Kikyou seria capaz de mandar enforcarem Kaede. Ela não morre de amores por você, mas… - torceu o nariz e piscou como se quisesse evitar as lágrimas. – Em fim… - respirou fundo. – Vamos deixar isto apenas entre nós.

Ainda desconfiado, ele confirmou. Não conseguiria arrancar mais nada dela àquela manhã, e muito menos tinha tempo para fazê-lo.

# Aishu só irá lhe deixar no colégio. – informou, terminando de se arrumar e verificando as horas. – Não poderá ficar com você hoje, pois precisarei dele na empresa. Ele terá de ir a Kyoto em meu lugar.

# Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru. – ela sentou com cuidado na poltrona. – Kami… Espero que isso acabe logo… essa gravidez esta me matando. – encostou-se e colocou os pés sobre o pufe. – Eu ficarei bem. Não é a primeira vez que fico sem Aishu.

Ele não estava preocupado. Então por que ele se sentiu incomodado quando ela pediu para ele não o fazer?

# Ótimo. – aproximou-se e se inclinou para beijá-la nos lábios.

# Até… - ela sussurrou com um sorriso. E com isso ele saiu do quarto, ignorando a sensação desconhecida que o afligia.

* * *

Oláááá!

Tudo bem?

Gostaram do capítulo?

Como prometido. Aqui estou no sábado. :P

Vou dizer... é difícil pakas escrever tudo no ponto de vesta do Sesshy... mas adooooro fazer isso. Colocar a luta dele enquanto tenta se convencer de que ainda está armando para cima dela e não a amando, é simplesmente... satisfatório. Sei que muitas querem ver as reações dele com o filho ou filha que vai ter, mas Sesshoumaru ainda não pensa em confrontar essa realidade. Mesmo vendo o quarto e a necessidade de Kagome, de ter uma ajuda a mais, é como se a 'ficha' dele ainda não tivesse caido totalmente, entendem? Quando o bebê nascer, vai ser outra história. =D

Gostaria de lembrar a vocês que LM é drama... e que o próximo capitulo talvez não saia sábado que vem, mas até dia 27 sai. Prometo. A parte 'triste' da fic vai começar e por ser triste terei de ter bastante cuidado, especialmente se tratando de Sesshoumaru.

Desculpe pela demora e tudo mais. Mas estou fazendo o possível para terminar a fic antes do fim do ano. Quando tenho tempo me dedico só a ela. Por isso as outras estão paradas.

Bem... o cap não está betado. XD Então não liguem para erros de concordancia e outras coisas. Não adianta quantas vezes você lê e relê, você sempre passa os erros quando revisa algo escrito por você. :P

Agradecimento pelas Reviews: Bah / Meyllin / Nami-chan / Aninha / Gheisinha / Lady Aredhel / HP / Giselle / PaNdOrAh-CHAn / Nai / sayurichaan / Pri H. U. Hikari

**Obrigada pela compreenção e paciência.**

**Beijokas e até mais.**

**Telly Roarke**


	38. Capítulo 38

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Oito\**

_ღ_

_'Depois de um tempo você aprende… a sutil diferença entre dar a mão e acorrentar uma alma… Que amar não significa apoiar-se, e que companhia nem sempre significa segurança ou proximidade… Beijos não são contratos, tampouco promessas de amor… Aceita as derrotas… Aprende a construir todas as suas estradas… que o sol pode queimar… aceita que não importa o quão boa seja uma pessoa ela vai feri-lo de vez em quando… você precisa estar sempre disposto a perdoá-la… Aprende que falar pode aliviar dores emocionais… descobre que leva certo tempo para construir confiança… e segundos para destruí-la. E que você, em um instante, pode fazer coisas das quais se arrependerá pelo resto da vida… Descobre que as pessoas com quem você mais se importa… são tomadas de você muito cedo… muito depressa. Aprende que as circunstâncias e o ambiente possuem influência sobre nós, mas somos responsáveis por nós mesmos… descobre que se leva muito tempo para se tornar a pessoa que se deseja tornar, e que o tempo é curto… Que não importa até que ponto chegamos, mas para onde estamos indo… se não sabe… qualquer lugar servirá… Aprende que ou você controla seus atos… ou acabará escravo de si mesmo… que ser flexível não significa ser fraco ou não ter personalidade. Não importa quão frágil seja uma situação, sempre existem dois lados… Aprende que heróis são pessoas… suficientemente corajosas para fazer o que é necessário… enfrentando as consequências de seus atos. Aprende que paciência requer persistência… Descobre que, algumas vezes… aquele de quem você espera o chute quando você cai, poderá ser uma das poucas que lhe ajudará a se levantar… Aprende que não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração foi partido… o mundo não irá parar para que você possa consertá-lo… Aprende que tempo não é algo que possa voltar… portanto plante você mesmo seu jardim… ao invés de esperar eternamente que alguém lhe traga flores… E você aprende que… tudo pode suportar… que realmente é forte… pode ir muito mais longe, mesmo após ter pensado não ser capaz. E que realmente a vida tem seu valor, e você, o seu próprio e inquestionável valor perante a vida.'_

Sentada num banco em baixo de uma das árvores do pátio do colégio, Kagome recitava mentalmente alguns dos textos de Shakespeare, enquanto esperava Sesshoumaru.

Abaixando o livro, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se cansada, embora tivesse passado às últimas horas, sentada. E estava louca para tomar um banho e se deitar. Largou o livro sobre o banco e suspirou ao tocar em sua barriga. Estava feliz pela gravidez já estar perto do fim. Não sabia se conseguiria aguentar o cansaço, a ansiedade e as dores por mais tanto tempo. E também, almejava saber logo qual era o sexo de seu filho.

# Por que você não me deixa lhe ver? – questionou, olhando para a barriga. – Por que se esconde de mim?

Mesmo agora, quando ele chutava e se movia com mais frequência, a névoa ainda a cegava e lhe trazia dúvidas. Seria apenas algo relacionado a sua natureza Miko, ou existia algum problema em sua gravidez? Algo que ela não conseguia enxergar ou interpretar nos avisos que seu corpo e mente enviavam.

# O que você sabe e eu não?

O bebê se moveu e ela mordeu o lábio.

# Ainda assim não me diz nada. – comentou, antes de olhar para o relógio em seu punho. Franziu a testa. – Espero que não tenha o temperamento de Sesshoumaru. – sussurrou. – Vai ser difícil tolerar duas vezes mais do que já tolero. Custava ele me dizer aonde vamos? – torceu o lábio. – Se soubesse e detestasse a ideia poderia inventar uma desculpa para ir para casa.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, sorriu levemente.

Não haveria acreditado se alguém lhe dissesse, que sua união com Sesshoumaru chegaria a ser como era. Não era perfeita, mas ela estava feliz. Uma felicidade que não sentia desde o dia em que ele a atacara, ou até antes. O receio e medo estavam quase que totalmente extintos. Com ele, sentia-se protegida e querida. Embora muitas vezes ele demonstrasse ser frio, tudo aquilo desaparecia quando estavam juntos.

_'Ele se usa disso para… na visão distorcida dele… não parecer fraco.'_Ayame dissera ao se jogar na chaise que Sesshoumaru mandara comprar e colocar na varanda. Um móvel, ele dissera, que iria evitar que ele continuasse a ouvir suas frequentes queixas a respeito da cadeira desconfortável onde ela se sentava antes.

A Youkai aparecia sem avisar e sempre quando Sesshoumaru se encontrava longe da mansão. Consigo trazia comidas estranhas de seu clã e presentes para o bebê. E gostava de receber as visitas rápidas dela, afinal com elas, Ayame a ajudava a compreender Sesshoumaru.

'Para Youkais como Sesshoumaru… sentimento é uma fraqueza…'

Sentimentos Humanos, ela dissera, para alguns Youkais eram sinônimo de fraqueza.

Será que algum dia ele se deixaria levar?

# Não tem importância… - disse alisando a barriga. – Estamos bem assim. – fez uma careta quando ele tornou a se mover. – Certo… falemos de você… Que nome ele lhe dará se você for menino? Espero que não seja nada muito estranho. Ainda imagino o que Inu no Taisho tinha em mente ao dar esses nomes aos filhos. Acho que você não gostaria de ser chamado de algo parecido com Sesshoumaru. – sorriu. – Não… É muito nome para um bebê.

Fechou os olhos, e sorriu. Conversar com o bebê estava se tornando um hábito bom, e que tranquilizava a ambos quando a ansiedade tomava um nível perigoso.

# Está dando para falar sozinha agora?

Kagome franziu a testa, mas não abriu os olhos de imediato ao ouvir a voz de Tsubaki.

# Está ficando louca… - Tsubaki afirmou com falso pesar, e fez um muxoxo.

# Devo estar… - abriu os olhos, para encarar Tsubaki e as duas meninas que viviam aos pés dela. – Afinal estou ouvindo você.

Um pouco do sorriso de Tsubaki desvaneceu.

# Anda treinando para afiar a língua, Higurashi? – perguntou com desdém.

Kagome girou os olhos, resistindo ao impulso de olhar as horas. Onde estava Sesshoumaru quando necessitava dele? Não queria terminar seu dia tendo que aturar o veneno de Tsubaki. Olhou ao redor discretamente, feliz por não estar sozinha com ela e suas sombras no pátio. Alguns inspetores andavam pelo pátio fingindo não ver os casais e outros estudantes que escaparam das aulas. Algo que se tornara comum nos últimos dias de aula.

# Devo lhe alertar que começou tarde demais, queridinha. – continuou, e olhou para a barriga de Kagome com desprezo. – Acredito que só tenha, no máximo um mês vida. – riu, mesmo quando Kagome tentou a ignorar. – Quer saber o que anda rolando pelos corredores? – Kagome não evitou e a olhou. – Uma aposta para ver se você sai viva do parto. – sorriu. – Sabe quantos acreditam que a doce e frágil Kagome irá deixar a sala de cirurgia morta? Acham que o Lord Sesshoumaru terá de criar o bastardinho sozinho.

Kagome sentiu o sangue gelar e o ar desaparecer. Não pelas palavras daquela que adorava lhe atormentar. Já se acostumara a ela. Por um momento as palavras de Tsubaki não passaram de um sussurro distante. Mas pela violência com o qual o bebê chutara atingindo não o lugar onde chutara minutos antes, mas suas costelas. Outro chute a obrigou a abrir a boca e sugar o ar com força para evitar desmaiar pela falta de ar.

O que lhe acontecera para ele se mover e agir daquela forma?

# Olhe só! – a voz de Tsubaki tornou a soar alta. – Se palavras a deixam desta cor, imaginem a dor das contrações. Não… a nossa frágil Kagome não aguenta o parto.

Tsubaki riu em conjunto com as amigas. Um riso que acabou quando Kagome, sem saber como, se colocou de pé com muita velocidade. Não deveria deixar-se afetar pelos comentários de Tsubaki, mas almejada acertá-la com socos até que ela desejasse estar morta. Desejava o fazê-lo para ver se dor provocada pelo chute do bebê passava junto com o estranho desespero que lhe afetava.

As amigas de Tsubaki se colocaram entre elas, já se preparando para apartar uma possível briga. Sentindo o bebê se mover, Kagome respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego. Tentou esquecer a dor nas costelas e especialmente, esquecer que provavelmente Tsubaki estava certa ao dizer que morreria no parto. Fechou os olhos, respirando ainda mais profundamente, para tentar aliviar as dores. Mas, ao conseguir anestesiar a dor, um terrível enjoo ameaçou emergir.

_"Kami!"_pensou, pressionando a ponte do nariz.

# O que há Higurashi? – questionou Tsubaki com falsa preocupação. – Por favor, não desmaie aqui. Seria constrangedor demais.

Sim. Queria arrebentar Tsubaki, como nunca quisera fazer com ninguém. Queria descontar sobre ela todas as frustrações que sentia. Mas não poderia correr o risco de fazê-lo. Não quando a gravidez estava tão próxima do fim. Respirou mais uma vez, e quando o bebê chutou, sorriu. Um sorriso que fez Tsubaki olhá-la com uma expressão séria.

# Você acredita em maldição Miko, Tsubaki? – questionou em tom calmo, observando as duas amigas de Tsubaki voltarem assustadas para trás dela. – São raras as histórias, mas contam que é o pior tipo que existe. Ninguém consegue se livrar dela. Nada apaga a maldição da pessoa a não ser aquela quem a proferiu. – Tsubaki a encarou com um sorriso descrente. – Não me tome como tola, Tsubaki. Sei o que sou ou não capaz de fazer. Sei como jogar uma maldição, Tsubaki. É tão simples quanto respirar.

# Deixe de dizer besteiras. – tentou soar fria, mas sua voz falhou levemente.

# Não o faço. – anunciou em tom baixo, sabendo que teria de sentar a qualquer instante, se não quisesse desabar no chão. O bebê parecia impaciente. – Posso morrer no parto, Tsubaki… mas lhe garanto que o farei depois de ter visto e feito muito mais do que você jamais sonhará ver ou fazer.

# Como ousa…? – Tsubaki recuou um passo, a olhando, pela primeira vez, escandalizada.

# Posso morrer agora, mas sei o que é felicidade. Você nunca o saberá.

Tsubaki empalideceu ainda mais, antes de suas faces se avermelharem com raiva. Deu um passo a frente, obviamente decidida a avançar contra ela, como fizera duas ou três vezes antes. Entretanto, soltou-a com a mesma velocidade com que a segurou, gritando com a dor quando os poderes dela lhe queimaram a mão. Tsubaki praguejou e Kagome cambaleou. Fechando os olhos, respirou profundamente e controlou a náusea. Não iria desmaiar e muito menos vomitar ali na frente delas.

# Você… - começou a dizer, olhando-a com ódio enquanto pressionava a mão com força. – Vai pagar por isso.

# Sei… sei. – anunciou, tentando não demonstrar a fraqueza que sentia. – Ando pagando todo dia desde que lhe conheci. – passou a mão no rosto, e as sentiu tremer enquanto o bebê se movia em seu ventre. – Estou de saco cheio de suas idiotices, Tsubaki. Então esteja avisada… Fique longe de mim se não quiser que lhe tire algo mais do que já estou lhe tirando.

As duas seguidoras de Tsubaki olharam aterrorizadas dela até Kagome. A mulher a olhou com ira, entretanto, com os lábios trêmulos deu-lhe as costas e saiu quase correndo para o prédio. Durante o percurso, chamou a atenção dos inspetores e de alguns estudantes que haviam escapado de alguma aula. Respirou fundo e, com cautela, se sentou pedindo forças para conseguir evitar um desmaio.

# Acalme-se sim? – pediu tocando o ventre, onde o bebê se movia com irritação. – Eu sei… eu sei… - anunciou, encostando-se ao banco e fechando os olhos. – Perdoe-me…

Mesmo que fosse apenas uma faísca, seus poderes espirituais machucavam o bebê em seu ventre. Mesmo que ele tivesse metade de seu sangue ele era vulnerável a ela. Alisou o ventre com carinho, sentindo-se culpada por ter usado a Hama, e começou a cantar uma melodia calma. E só quando ele finalmente se acalmou, tornou a abrir os olhos e deixou que uma lágrima solitária escorresse por seu rosto.

Tsubaki tinha razão. Não teria muitas chances de sobreviver ao parto. Era incapaz de controlar seus poderes, e seria muito menos capaz de fazê-lo quando as dores das contrações começassem.

_"Kami!"_ Pestanejou. Poderia matar a todos na sala de cirurgia sem se dar conta._ "Mesmo se me anestesiarem…"_ Sacudiu a cabeça. Não conseguiriam se aproximar nem mesmo para isso. Já havia visto o que poderia fazer com objetos. Por que não pensara nisso antes? _"Por que Izayoi…?"_Olhou sem realmente ver, o portão que levava a saída do território escolar.

Izayoi deveria ter tudo sobre controle. Ela lhe dissera que cuidaria de tudo. Todas as vezes lhe dizia que não se preocupasse. Teria pensado naquilo e estaria arrumando uma solução junto a Tomyio?

_"Mas então… por que não me contou nada?"_Mais algumas lágrimas escaparam e o bebê lhe deu um fraco chute. Um pedido para que parasse.

# Certo! – anunciou, decidida a pensar em outra coisa. Falaria com Izayoi a respeito daquilo assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

Olhou para o relógio em seu punho e sua testa se franziu. Haviam se passado cinco minutos do horário marcado, e Sesshoumaru sempre fora excepcionalmente pontual. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e fechou os olhos tentando relaxar. Provavelmente alguns dos compromissos dele teria durado mais do que imaginava, ou algum imprevisto acontecera. Várias vezes isso acontecia a seu pai. E era melhor assim. Estaria mais tranquila quando ele chegasse.

# Por que raios não comprei um celular? – torceu o nariz. – Oh sim… teimosia. – só poderia estar pagando por ter evitado Kikyou e Kaede.

Porém, após vinte minutos uma terrível ansiedade começou a invadir seu peito. Olhou para o portão e não conseguiu evitar não morder o lábio. Onde ele estaria?

# Sesshoumaru desmarcou ou está atrasado? – a voz de Rin, que sentava ao seu lado, a fez abrir os olhos, que não se lembrava de fechar, e sorrir fracamente. – Pela hora já achava que você tinha ido embora.

Kagome torceu o lábio. Atraso não era algo comum de Sesshoumaru. E, embora não quisesse, começava a se preocupar.

# Você quer meu telefone para ligar? – Rin ofereceu, já abrindo a bolsa.

# Não, Rin. – negou levemente, pedindo para aquela sensação passar. Sesshoumaru era crescido. Sabia se cuidar. – Obrigada! Mas… não tenho o telefone de Sesshoumaru decorado.

# Ligue para Inuyasha, Izayoi ou Inu no Taisho. – Rin pegou o celular e começou a procurar os nomes na agenda. – Eles têm o telefone dele.

# E criar uma guerra? – ela sorriu e tornou a negar com a cabeça, quando Rin a olhou. – Conheço minha irmã… conheço Inuyasha. Se souberem que Sesshoumaru me deixou esperando mais que o necessário, ou me esqueceu, irá estourar uma briga entre eles. E esta, é a última coisa que eu quero. – deu uma tapinha leve na barriga. – Deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto.

# Você quem sabe. – Rin guardou o celular.

# Onde está Sango?

# Deve estar por ai dando socos e chutes em Miroku. – sorriu. – Ele inventou de fazer um comentário impróprio a respeito de uma vizinha nova… na frente dela. – sacudiu a cabeça em censura. – Estou começando a achar que ele gosta de apanhar. Ou ele gosta de irritar Sango e apanhar é apenas um brinde. – deu de ombros.

# Acho que esta é sua maneira de ter certeza de que ela gosta dele. – inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Kagome viu Sango se aproximar. – Acho que não foi tão violento assim. Não há sangue na roupa dela.

Rin riu, ignorando o olhar irritado de Sango.

# Não sei qual é a graça. – sentou ao lado de Kagome, fitando as duas amigas com os olhos estreitos. – Pare de rir, Rin. Ou serei obrigada a usar força contra você. – aquelas palavras só serviram para fazer a jovem rir mais. – Ora… - Sango praticamente rosnou antes de voltar a atenção para Kagome. – E você? Não me diga que Sesshoumaru lhe esqueceu?

Neste momento, ela estava começando a desejar que sim. Assim a ansiedade que sentia poderia ser apenas fruto da proximidade do parto.

# Deve ter acontecido algo. – disse, olhando para o portão e pedindo para que ele chegasse logo. – E antes que pergunte… não… não vou ligar para ninguém atrás do telefone de Sesshoumaru. Isso vai criar problemas. – Sango fez uma careta.

# Nem pensei nisso, juro. – levantou uma mão. – Conheço o louco do Inuyasha. E conheço a simpatia e calma de sua irmã. – sorriu. – De qualquer forma… estou interessada em saber da maldição que você jogou em Tsubaki. Não se fala em outra coisa nos corredores.

Kagome olhou para Sango, e mordeu o lábio. Não imaginava que aquilo iria correr com tanta velocidade.

# Que conversa Sango… Kagome jamais lançaria uma maldição em alguém. – Rin disse, mas sua face se mostrou chocada quando captou a culpa no rosto de Kagome. – É sério?

# Bem… - mordeu o lábio e franziu a testa. – Ela conseguiu me irritar mais do que deveria. – deu com os ombros. – Apenas algo com o que ela se preocupar… não lancei de verdade. É preciso um pouco mais do que as palavras que eu disse.

# Ow! – Sango a abraçou. – Finalmente nossa pequena menina cresceu. – apertou as bochechas dela. – Não é lindo? Embora eu preferisse que a maldição fosse real, vai ser de mais ver os cabelos de Tsubaki se tornarem brancos de preocupação. – riu sob o olhar de Rin. – Não me lance esse olhar senhorita certinha. Eu sei que você também está adorando isso.

# Mas não há necessidade de fazer brincadeiras com isso.

# Sei… sei… - Sango sacudiu a mão fazendo pouco caso, antes de tocar a barriga de Kagome. – Olha… o bebê mais esperado do ano está agitado hoje. – Sango deitou a cabeça. – O que foi que Tsubaki disse para merecer uma maldição. – ajeitou a postura, e estalou os dedos. – Talvez seja até merecedora de uma surra. E como não matei meu namorado…

# Não precisa. O de sempre, Sango. Ela não é muito boa em atualizar seu repertório. – Kagome tocou o ombro da amiga, apenas para não deixar as mãos tremerem. – As palavras dela não me afetam…

Especialmente por Tsubaki não representar nada para ela. O desejo que de ela morresse, vindo de Tsubaki, não a feria tanto quanto o de Kaede, aquela quem lhe conhecia desde pequena, a havia ferido. Kaede sabia o quanto aquelas palavras lhe faziam mal, e mesmo assim, havia as usado contra ela.

_'Que Kami não permita viver tempo o suficiente para que isso aconteça…'_

Lhe feria saber que uma das pessoas de quem mais gostava, preferia lhe ver morta do que tentando ser feliz.

O que queriam que ela fizesse quando não havia tido outra escolha? Quando não possuía muito tempo para tentar escolher…

O bebê chutou com força, e sentindo-se nauseada e ansiosa, levantou.

Onde estava Sesshoumaru? Havia acontecido algo com ele? Era por isso que o bebê estava agitado? Bebês de Youkais sentiam se algo errado acontecia com seu pai, não?

Alisou a marca dos dentes de Sesshoumaru. Quanto tempo fazia que ela formigava, sem se dar conta?

_"Kami… O que será que houve?"_

Talvez devesse pegar um taxi para voltar para casa. Ou, talvez devesse ir até o escritório dele.

# O que houve? Está sentindo algo?

# Não! – Kagome sacudiu a cabeça levemente e forçou um sorriso para Sango. – O bebê está agitado hoje. – passou a mão na calça que vestia, apenas para evitar tremer. – Acho que vou pegar um taxi.

# Não é melhor esperar por Sesshoumaru? – Rin questinou, sua testa se torcendo em contrariedade ao pensar no que poderia acontecer caso Sesshoumaru chegasse e Kagome não estivesse mais ali.

# Ele está demorando demais… quero ir para casa descansar. – não iria dizer que estava preocupada e que iria atrás dele no escritório.

# Eu vou com você. – Sango se levantou, mas parou quando Kagome fez um gesto negativo.

# Não precisa. – disse, não querendo que a amiga descobrisse sua preocupação. – Se Sesshoumaru aparecer… pode dizer para ele que fui para casa de taxi.

# Rin pode fazer isso. – Sango apontou para a amiga sentada, e Kagome colocou a mão na cintura.

# Rin não conseguirá nem abrir a boca.

# Ei! – Rin gritou ultrajada.

# É verdade. – Sango sacudiu a cabeça como se houvesse falado um absurdo. – Esqueci como nossa Rin pode ser tímida e muda.

# Ei! – gritou com mais ênfase, tentando se fazer ouvir pelas duas.

# Certo… certo… - Sango sacudiu a mão como se estivesse tentando espantar uma criança chata. – Vou com você até o ponto.

# Não precisa, Sango. – repetiu. – Eu posso…

# Sei que pode. – rebateu, e antes que Kagome pudesse dizer algo, agarrou-a pelo braço e começou a puxá-la. – Volto já! – disse para Rin. – Se Miroku aparecer diga que sumi. Não quero olhar para a cara dele nem tão cedo. – virou para Kagome, enquanto saiam da escola. – Sei que está preocupada com ele, e que vai até o escritório dele. Não vou deixar você sozinha até pegar o taxi.

Kagome sorriu agradecida. Era difícil enganar ou esconder algo Sango. Mas, assim que pararam no ponto ela sentiu seu coração se comprimir, e o bebê se mover como se estivesse com medo.

# Ei… - Sango chamou sua atenção. – Se você chegar lá e ele não estiver em coma, ou com um de seus membros faltando… arranque o fígado dele. Se não fizer isso, vou ficar muito irritada com você. E quando você puder apanhar, eu serei a primeira da fila a lhe bater.

# Certo. – sorriu. - Arrancarei o figado dele.

# Isso! Essa é a minha menina. - Sango apertou as bochechas dela.

Gostou de ter Sango ali, mas algo lhe dizia que seria bom estar sozinha. Passou a mão nos cabelos, e pediu novamente para que Sesshoumaru chegasse logo.

Algo estava errado.

Por que sentia como se o mundo estivesse preste a mudar?

E antes que pudesse pedir para Sango ir embora. Tudo pareceu explodir.

Kagome sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Sua cabeça latejou, como se a houvessem perfurado com uma espada, quando imagens distorcidas e sangue invadiram seu pensamento.

_"Kami!"_Podia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca.

Abraçou a cabeça com as mãos e fechou os olhos com força, tentando não gritar enquanto se curvava um pouco para frente.

Em meio aos gritos de em sua mente, pode ouvir alguém gritar seu nome. Entretanto, não pode responder. Sentiu alguém tocar em seu braço, e tirando força de algum lugar desconhecido, a empurrou com toda força para longe de si.

O cheiro de sangue tocou seu nariz como se ele viesse de seu corpo ou como se estivesse banhada nele. E, enquanto a náusea e a dor na cabeça se tornavam extremamente fortes, seu bebê chutou e se moveu com violência; Em desespero.

Respirou fundo, e abriu os olhos. Em meio a névoa diante de seus olhos pode ver muitos rostos se voltarem para ela em choque. Vozes invadiram seus ouvidos, mas não compreendeu nenhuma. Um ou dois borrões de pessoas deram um passo em sua direção, mas param e voltaram a atenção para algum ponto a suas costas.

Ela ouviu o pneu derrapando e um bebê chorou muito perto. Ouviu seu nome ser chamado mais uma vez, logo depois que o som de algo se quebrando ecoou ao seu redor.

E então, sentiu.

A pancada violenta pareceu dividir seu corpo ao meio, antes de lançá-lo para o alto. Não conseguiu gritar de dor. Todo o ar lhe havia sido roubado. Mal percebeu quando seu corpo se encontrou brutalmente com algo duro. Tudo estava dormente.

Tentou levantar a mão. Tocar sua barriga para se certificar de que seu bebê estava bem, porém, seus braços pareciam ter sido desconectados do corpo.

Gritos fizeram sua cabeça latejar ainda mais.

Ouviu seu nome. Um suspiro choroso perto de seu ouvido, mas não conseguia ver ninguém.

Percebia o cheiro de fumaça e de sangue, mas era incapaz de perceber o próprio corpo.

Não era para tudo estar anestesiado depois de uma pancada com aquela força, era?

Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, na direção em que seu nome vinha. Não viu ninguém.

Tentou falar. Perguntar o que acontecia, mas sua mente parecia ter perdido o controle de seu corpo.

A dor voltou. Excruciante. Sentindo lâminas flamejantes penetrarem seu abdome e suas costas, ouviu seu grito e deixou seu corpo se arquear. Em segundos, todo seu sangue parecia ter sido substituído por fogo. Nunca sentira tanta dor antes. Jamais imaginara que algo pudesse ultrapassar a dor que quase a matara quando tinha catorze anos.

_"Sess…"_

O queria ao seu lado.

Quis gritar por ele. Perguntar por que ele não estava ali, naquele instante. Mas todo seu copo deixara de lhe obedecer.

A última coisa que sentiu, antes de se deixar ser engolida e acolhida pela escuridão, foi o toque quente em suas pernas.

**ღ.ღ.ღ**

**Tsusuki...**

* * *

Olá...

Quase... quase que o cap não sai. Mas consegui terminar ele hoje... ainda a pouquinho. Então me desculpem por erros e tudo mais. Não poderei conectar mais tarde pois vou sair daqui a poucos minutos... e como eu tinha dito que postaria até hoje... fiz de tudo para conseguir.

Sei que o capítulo não é lá as alegrias, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dele.

O que será que houve para o Sesshoumaru ter esquecido Kagome na escola? E o que será que vai acontecer agora?

Quanto ao próximo cap. para ele não poderei dar previsões. estou com uma pilha de assunto de anatomia e neuroanatomia para estudar para uma prova, então é bem provavel que meu cérebro pife.

Vou fazer de tudo para não demorar o tanto que demorei da última vez. Prometo. Realmente desejo acabar LM antes do fim do ano, para poder dar continuidade a MDP... estou com a mão coçando para continuar com ela. XD

Bem... acho que por hoje é só.

Obrigada pelas reviews: **L. Padfoot / HP / GAbrieli / Holy Sakura / Pri H. U. Hikari / Nami-chan Vampire / Nai / Chuva Fina / Giselle / Acdy-chan / 5484 / Lady Aredhel Anarion / Sayurichaan / Aninha**

Prontinho... Obrigada a todos que acompanham LM

Beijokas

E até o próximo capítulo.

T Roarke


	39. Capítulo 39

Olá pessoal.

Ai vai mais um cap para vocês.

Boa leitura.

T.R.

Ps.: O Capítulo não foi betado.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Trinta e Nove\**

_ღ_

Inu no Taisho sempre acreditou que tinha criado bem seus filhos. Imaginara que conseguira ensinar, a cada um deles, tudo o que era necessário se ter para sobreviver naquele mundo. Acreditara que os ensinara a ter responsabilidade e, sobre tudo, ter sentimentos.

Porém, falhara com Sesshoumaru.

Embora houvesse tentado, seu primogênito era totalmente imune aquilo. Para ele, sentimentos era algo que apenas Humanos tinham e significavam fraqueza. E ele jamais quis ser igualado aos Humanos.

De quem ele havia herdado aquela característica, ele não fazia ideia. Sua primeira mulher, embora um tanto fria em alguns momentos, sabia e se permitia sentir. Ela o havia amado. Assim como ele o fizera.

Entrando no elevador do prédio da filial de Tóquio, tentou controlar toda a raiva que sentia.

Havia sido paciente.

Havia sido compreensivo.

Tentara mostrar ao primogênito o melhor caminho a seguir depois de cometer um dos maiores erros de sua vida.

Fora imprudente, e passara por cima de mais de uma regra. Pisara em algumas coisas em que acreditara. Entregara uma vida frágil a ele, na esperança de que ele mudasse e cuidasse cuidadosamente dela. E por isso perdera a confiança de um de seus mais estimados amigos.

Acreditara em Sesshoumaru e o que recebera em troca?

Pressionou a ponte do nariz.

Não teria piedade. Desta vez Sesshoumaru iria conhecer a face que ele, Inu no Taisho, apenas mostrara a seus inimigos no passado. Ele saberia o que era estar totalmente sozinho. Embora lhe doesse fazê-lo, iria deserdar e expulsar seu primogênito de sua família. Esta era a primeira coisa que diria quando o encontrasse.

Tiraria dele todos os direitos dele. E que Kami o ajudasse a fazê-lo, sem sentir o que todo pai sentia quando seu filho partia.

Não tinha escolha. Sesshoumaru necessitava ser castigado.

Tentara localizá-lo por todos os meios eletrônicos possíveis. Mas o primogênito o evitava com eficácia desde a última conversa que tiveram sobre a expulsão de Kaede. Porém, naquelas últimas duas horas ele não respondia as ligações de números estranhos, e parecia ter dado ordem para que sua secretária desligasse o telefone. Nem mesmo as chamadas do colégio da Companheira, ele respondera.

Sabia que Sesshoumaru se ressentia com a raça Humana, especialmente por ele ter se casado com Izayoi. Por, na mente dele, ele ter colocado outra mulher – uma Humana – no lugar que antes era de Aiyuri. Porém, jamais imaginara que ele iria ser cruel com uma que era sua Companheira e futura mãe de seu filho. Mesmo que ambos não houvesse sido seu desejo, acreditara que ele teria honra e zelaria pela segurança deles.

Confiara no censo de honra de Sesshoumaru, e se decepcionara.

# Merda, Sesshoumaru. – disse em voz alta, sem disfarçar seu desgosto. Já estava cansado daqueles jogos estúpidos.

As portas se abriram no último andar, mas antes que descesse do elevador, estreitou os olhos.

O andar estava totalmente vazio. As únicas luzes acesas eram aquelas a indicarem as saídas de emergência e o local onde estavam os extintores de incêndio.

Não era típico de Sesshoumaru deixar que todos fossem embora para apenas ele ficar trabalhando. E Sesshoumaru estava ali, poderia sentir o cheiro dele trancado em seu escritório.

Caminhou até o balcão em forma de ''U' e enterrou a mão nos bolsos, enquanto notava que o fio do telefone havia sido desconectado. Uma linha de preocupação surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas ao fixar os olhos na tela do computador, onde o nome da empresa passava lentamente na tela negra.

Respirou com cuidado, e avançou em direção ao escritório de Sesshoumaru. Podia sentir o cheiro forte de álcool. Podia sentir o cheiro de Kagura. E ao captar isto, sentiu sua raiva pelo primogênito aumentar. Jamais imaginaria que ele se desonrasse daquela maneira: Traindo sua Companheira.

Mas, ao abrir a porta, a surpresa dominou sua raiva.

O escritório, antes impecável, de Sesshoumaru estava completamente revirado. Papéis estavam largados no chão, amassados, rasgados ou manchados de tinta ou de bebida. Cacos de vidro estavam espalhados pelo chão, junto com a bebida que deveria estar na garrafa.

Uma luta acontecera ali. Uma que destruíra três dos móveis de Sesshoumaru, juntamente ao orgulho dele.

Sesshoumaru se encontrava caído no sofá de dois lugares. Desacordado como ele jamais imaginara vê-lo. Sua camisa social estava aberta e todos os botões haviam caído no chão, denunciando a violência com o qual tentaram despi-lo. Havia arranhões em seu peito, e o botão da calça estava aberto numa tentativa de realçar o que acontecera. Ou que queriam que acreditassem ter ocorrido.

# Foi tudo armado, então… - disse em tom baixo, aproximando-se do primogênito.

Uma armação para desacreditar Sesshoumaru.

Naraku sempre foi vingativo e odiava perder. Sua filha, Kagura, também era assim. Ela não estava conformada por Sesshoumaru ter escapado por entre seus dedos. Sua frustração aumentou quando Sesshoumaru os levou a falência num piscar de olhos. Deveria ter acreditado que assim conseguiria Sesshoumaru, ou que, ao menos o deixasse livre de Kagome.

Um plano que teria dado certo, se não fosse ele aquele quem viesse atrás de Sesshoumaru. E se ela não houvesse se empenhado tanto em deixar seu cheiro nele após drogá-lo, e em tentar fazer parecer que a desordem viera de um interlúdio de paixão.

Franziu a testa e comprimiu os lábios. Se ele não soubesse quão séria era a situação, ele estaria rindo pelo primogênito ter sido enganado por uma mulher como Kagura.

Tudo fazia mais sentido agora. E embora não devesse, sentiu-se mais aliviado. Aliviado por ver que seu primogênito não era o que estivera pensando antes de entrar naquela sala.

Quando descobrira sobre o envolvimento de Sesshoumaru com a Youkai, pudera sentir o cheiro do problema que aconteceria mais cedo, ou mais tarde. Porém, jamais imaginara que ela e Naraku chegassem tão longe em sua vingança.

Mas o que Kagura pretendia depois que Sesshoumaru tivesse todos os seus direitos tomados? Afinal, a mulher Youkai apenas corria atrás de Sesshoumaru pelos bens e poderes que ele tinha. E tudo iria embora quando fosse deserdado.

Estudou Sesshoumaru, com um pouco de preocupação. Como não sabia com o que Kagura o dopara, não poderia fazer nada a não ser esperar que ele recobrasse a consciência. E enquanto isso, preparar algo que ajudasse a amenizar os efeitos da droga quando ele acordasse.

Ao voltar ao escritório, trazendo uma taça com uma mistura que o manteria são até que se medicasse melhor, Inu no Taisho ouviu o fraco gemido. Um grunhido irritado a indicar que em breve ele acordaria. E, decidindo não se anunciar, sentou na poltrona. Talvez, fosse melhor que Sesshoumaru sofresse um pouco. Assim ele descobria que não era intocável e tão imune como acreditava ser.

Sesshoumaru rosnou mais de uma vez, antes de abrir os olhos.

Inu no Taisho conhecia todas as sensações que deveriam estar atingindo o primogênito. Já sentira o triste sabor de uma droga potente o suficiente para desnortear um Youkai, e os efeitos dela estava longe de ser agradável. Para eles, a terem os sentidos aprimorados, tudo ficava pior.

Era impossível se concentrar. O olfato estaria contaminado por mais de um cheiro que ele não conseguiria identificar. Isso o deixaria ainda mais atordoado. Sua visão distorceria as imagens e demoraria horas para voltar ao normal. Sua audição estaria comprometida por um fraco zumbido a intensificar a dor explosiva em sua cabeça. Seu corpo estaria totalmente dormente. Pesado. Poderia até ter a sensação de estar totalmente sem ossos.

Entretanto, essa dormência, principalmente aquela em seu punho, não era unicamente consequência da droga. Aquilo servia para alertar o Youkai de que havia algo errado com sua Companheira. Uma dor que dependia do quão grave era a situação de sua Companheira.

Por duas vezes Sesshoumaru tentou levantar e falhou. Um som irritado deixou seus lábios, e Inu no Taisho imaginou que ele estaria praguejando e amaldiçoando o que lhe fizera aquilo.

Após a quinta tentativa, soltou mais uma maldição e optou por ficar deitado. Sesshoumaru ergueu as mãos e as passou no rosto. E Inu no Taisho soube exatamente quando o filho conseguiu juntar os pensamentos para desvendar o que lhe ocorrera. Ele fechara o punho com tanta força que suas unhas penetraram a pele.

# Isso não irá lhe ajudar. – anunciou em tom calmo.

Sesshoumaru piscou e franziu a testa antes de voltar o rosto para ele. Novamente soltou um grunhido e neste momento Inu no Taisho se levantou para ir até ele.

# Usando suas palavras, Sesshoumaru, devo anunciar que você está em uma situação patética. – disse ao parar ao lado do sofá. – Não rosne para mim. Sente-se para tomar isso. – segurou o braço dele com a mão vaga, para ajudá-lo, e Sesshoumaru o puxou quebrando o contato. – Deixe de agir como criança Sesshoumaru. Não estou com paciência para isso agora. – o puxou sem delicadeza e ouviu o fraco grunhido de protesto. – Tome isso! Vai amenizar o efeito da droga.

Contra sua vontade, Sesshoumaru pegou a taça e a tomou. Ao terminar, respirou profundamente, franziu o cenho e lhe devolveu a taça.

# Ótimo! – colocou a taça sobre a mesa. – Está são o suficiente para me explicar o que houve?

Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça e analisou todo o escritório, antes de analisar seu estado. E ao terminar, mais uma vez praguejou.

# Kagura… aquela vadia. – rosnou.

# Oh… sim… aquela vadia esperta e ardilosa o suficiente para lhe passar a perna.

Em resposta, Sesshoumaru o olhou com raiva.

# Não vejo graça…

# Não estou rindo, Sesshoumaru. – falou com seriedade. – Se houvesse prestado atenção, ao menos, em metade das palavras que lhe disse no passado, talvez não se encontrasse nesta situação deprimente hoje. Então…

# Ela usou um dos truques de Naraku. Passou pela segurança sem ser percebida e ficou me esperando aqui. – sua voz saiu rouca e ele fechou os olhos duas vezes, enquanto tentava colocar a mente em ordem. – Quando voltei para cá depois da reunião… ela estava sentada no sofá. Só percebi o cheiro dela depois. – franziu os lábios. – Não consigo lembrar mais nada.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ele desconfiado, e Inu no Taisho não necessitou de muito para descobrir o que ele pensava.

# Não acredito que tenha traído. – disse, e cruzou os braços. – Além de conhecer seu deturpado censo de honra… - sacudiu a cabeça, após um suspiro.

Devido ao seu estado e os últimos acontecimentos, ele estaria se contorcendo de dor se o tivesse feito.

Inu no Taisho observou Sesshoumaru se levantar com dificuldade, e andar até a mesa. Ao alcança-la, após tropeçar duas vezes, apoiou-se nela e tentou dar dignidade a sua postura. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para o céu escuro, verificou as horas no relógio em seu punho e praguejou.

# Estive apagado por três horas. – rosnou. – Veio de Miura até aqui por que Kagome lhe ligou? – olhou-o de soslaio. – Veio me recriminar por tê-la deixado esperando? – voltou os olhos para frente. – Bem… Chichi-ue… Não a deixei esperando por escolha. Como pode vê-lo, fui obrigado a fazê-lo. – havia raiva em sua voz. – Diga a ela que não tive culpa… Mas irei levá-la para o lugar que prometi amanhã… e amanhã mesmo lidarei com Kagura.

Inu no Taisho fixou o olhar nos punhos fechados de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava odiando a Youkai por ter ferido seu orgulho. E a odiaria muito mais se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas. Ele não acreditava em coincidências.

# Lugar que prometeu? – questionou.

Sesshoumaru havia prometido algo a Kagome?

# Sim! – ele fez um gesto irritado com a mão. – Agendei um horário em um estabelecimento especializado em mulheres Humanas grávidas de Youkais. Ela não sabe qual é o destino. Pensei que se ela soubesse, poderia ficar irritada e me irritar. Anda com um humor péssimo. - deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada. – Ayame apenas descansou quando eu disse que iria aceitar a sugestão dela.

Sesshoumaru agendara um SPA para Kagome? Havia se deixado induzir por Ayame a fazer algo que seria bom para sua Companheira. Sem que Kagome pedisse.

Sentindo uma enorme preocupação, Inu no Taisho estendeu a mão para tocar o ombro do primogênito. Mas desistiu. Sesshoumaru havia mudado. Ao contrário do que imaginara enquanto ia até a ali pensando em recriminá-lo e deserdá-lo, Sesshoumaru não fora imune a Kagome. E, enquanto deixava a preocupação inundar suas feições, pediu para que os acontecimentos que se seguissem não destruíssem o que fora mudado.

# Chichi-ue? – Sesshoumaru havia se virado, e notara a sua preocupação. – O que houve?

# Você não percebe, Sesshoumaru? – inclinou a cabeça e indicou o braço dele. – A dor que sente não é exclusivamente da droga.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o punho, onde estava a marca de seu casamento Youkai. E naquele momento ele pareceu compreender.

# Kagome? – sua voz falhou ao dizer o nome dela, mas Inu no Taisho tinha certeza de que ele não percebera. – O que aconteceu?

# Um motorista perdeu o controle do carro… - suspirou, decidido a não entrar em muitos detalhes. – Kagome estava no caminho.

Pela primeira vez, Inu no Taisho viu Sesshoumaru sem barreiras. Inconsciente de seus gestos, ele apoiou o corpo na mesa de trabalho e olhou desnorteado para o chão. Algo que durou apenas alguns segundos, antes de erguer a cabeça e tornar a encará-lo. Desta vez, Inu no Taisho pode ver raiva e preocupação brilhar nos olhos dele.

# Como ela está?

# Mal. – falou, e viu a raiva se intensificar. – O colégio tentou entrar em contato com você. Como não conseguiram, ligaram para mim em Miura. Vim o mais rápido que pude. Ela deve estar em cirurgia nesse momento. – Sesshoumaru avançou em direção a porta, mas Inu no Taisho o barrou. – Você não vai a nenhum lugar assim.

# Ela é minha! – rosnou. – Você não pode me impedir de vê-la.

# Você vai vê-la. – anunciou, se colocando ainda mais na frente dele. – Mas não vai até ela neste estado.

Sesshoumaru tentou passá-lo, e Inu no Taisho foi obrigá-lo a empurrá-lo. Se ele fosse naquele estado até o hospital, a única coisa que conseguiria seria um problema. Inuyasha já deveria estar lá com Kikyou, e conhecendo o filho mais novo, deveria estar – assim como ele estivera – culpando Sesshoumaru por tudo. E o cheiro de Kagura no corpo dele tornaria tudo pior.

# Deixe de agir como um bebê, Sesshoumaru. – o alertou com tom firme, pois era exatamente isso o que Sesshoumaru necessitava. – Vou lhe dizer o que vamos fazer. Vou lhe levar para casa… Lá – aumentou o tom de voz. – você vai tomar um banho e se medicar devidamente. Não vou deixar você entrar assim no hospital. Não haverá discussões a este respeito. – foi firme quando ele abriu a boca para falar. – Estamos entendidos?

O primogênito trincou os dentes, mas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. E enquanto seguia o filho, Inu no Taisho pediu para que o pior não acontecesse. Não somente pelo bem dos laços familiares e da união entre os Takahashi e os Higurashi. Mas especialmente por Sesshoumaru. Seu filho mudara por causa de Kagome. Perdê-la poderia causar danos irreversíveis; danos que poderiam ir desde o isolamento até o mais profundo ódio. Extremos que ele não gostaria de ver em Sesshoumaru.

ღ

ღ

ღ

* * *

Ai foi mais um cap. Se tudo der certo postarei o próximo capítulo final de semana que vem. Já tenho o esqueleto dele armadinho e lindo aqui =D.

Antes de mais nada gostaria de responder a uma review que recebi: _123_ - Não me lembro de ter dito a data que postaria o próximo (no caso este) capítulo da fic. Lembro sim, de ter avisado que não sabia em que data iria poder postá-lo por que tinha de estudar para uma prova de anatomia e outra de neuroanatomia. Por isso não tinha previsão para fazer isso, e, por isso, os capítulos não saíram nas semanas que passaram. Infelizmente não ganho minha vida para escrever (adoraria passar 24hrs do dia escrevendo e lendo), então além de trabalhar tenho de estudar e fica pouco tempo para escrever. E para sair alguma coisa com um mínimo de qualidade é necessário paciência, criatividade e que o cérebro esteja ao menos um pouco descansado. E Lady Mine, especialmente quando se trata de Sesshoumaru, não é tão fácil assim de escrever. Não demoro a postar por que adoro deixar vocês esperando.

Bem... agora sobre o capítulo.

.. O todo poderoso Sesshoumaru caiu nas armadilhas de Kagura. Tadinha dela.

.. O que será que ele vai fazer se Kagome e o bebê morrerem?

.. Pessoalmente... adorei colocar o Sesshoumaru deste modo. *muah muah* tentei até fazer a cena da perspectiva dele... mas apaguei tudo e coloquei no olhar de Inu no Taisho. Acho que ficou bom. ^.^

Obrigada a todas que me desejaram boa sorte na prova. Por quatro dias só consegui pensar em forames e incisuras mas consegui uma nota boa na prova. Não vou comentar sobre o meu desespero quando a professora disse que só havia tido duas notas a cima de 7. XD Anatomia acaba com um. E Neuro... bem neuro eu ainda estou aguardando desesperadamente o resultado. Não gostei muito dessa prova não... mas... fazer o que. XD

Em fim...

Obrigada pela paciência de todas.

Agradecimento pelas reviews: Gizinha / 123 / Joyce / HP / Holy Sakura / Nai / Pri H. U. Hikari / Lady Aredhel Anarion / Nami-chan Vampire / Acdy-chan / sayurichaan / Aninha

Beijokas e até mais.

T.R.


	40. Capítulo 40

Boa leitura.

Beijokas.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Quarenta\**

_ღ_

Sesshoumaru nunca acreditara em superstições. Mas acreditava em sexto sentido e premonições. Por isso deveria ter percebido que o incomodo que sentira antes de deixar Kagome, significava problemas. Não deveria ter mandado Aishu para Kyoto. Não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha. Se Aishu estivesse com ela, nada teria acontecido.

Praguejou.

Não adiantava ficar pensando no que poderia ou não ter acontecido se Aishu estivesse ao lado de Kagome. Não haveria como mudar o que já acontecera.

Mantendo a cabeça em baixo do jato frio da água do chuveiro, e tentando impedir que sua mente adormecesse, amaldiçoou. Nunca se sentira daquele modo.

Sua cabeça estava preste a explodir e um irritando apito agudo não lhe dava descanso. Seu corpo dormente, como se milhares de pequenas agulhas o espetassem continuamente por todos os lados, ficava mais pesado a cada minuto. A visão lhe falhava, embaçada, e não podia contar com o olfato e a audição, ambos aparentavam ter sido seriamente danificados. Em seu paladar, o gosto metálico do sangue mesclava-se ao gosto da droga, lhe trazendo náuseas.

"Maldita Kagura…"

Ele havia sido paciente com ela. Agora ela iria saber o que era sua ira.

Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a náusea.

Não percebera nada estranho no gosto ou no cheiro da bebida que tomara.

_"Merda!"_

Nem ao menos se dera conta da presença de Kagura até que os primeiros efeitos da droga tivessem começado. Usara um dos truques de Naraku, camuflando seu cheiro e lhe sorrira com hipocrisia ao sair de seu esconderijo no canto do armário. Teria a chutado para fora, se não se sentisse como um doente que necessitava urgentemente sentar. A última coisa que a ouvira dizer antes de acordar em seu sofá foi: 'Quando você estiver livre… casaremos.'

Trincou os dentes e pressionou os dedos com mais força contra a parede, desejando ter o pescoço de Kagura em suas mãos.

Ela só podia ter perdido o juízo se achava que ele iria casar com ela. Primeiro, ele estava Comprometido para o resto de sua vida. E segundo, mesmo que não estivesse, ela não sobreviveria tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo desejá-la de tal modo. Ele a faria pagar por tal brincadeira.

Mas não deveria se preocupar com ela agora. Kagura poderia esperar até que ele estivesse são o suficiente para pensar em seu castigo. Havia coisas mais importantes naquele momento. E sua Companheira estava no topo da lista.

Acordar e descobrir que seu pai o via naquele estado deplorável, havia sido uma surpresa pior. Sentira-se ainda mais humilhado, e a única coisa no qual conseguira pensar era que ele estava ali por Kagome tê-lo chamado. E sua raiva pela brincadeira de Kagura passara para ser dirigida a sua Companheira. Mesmo ele estando atrasado, não era para ela sair correndo para reclamar com seu pai. Apenas aquilo lhe passava pela cabeça. Por isso ainda demorara a absorver as palavras de seu pai.

Acidente. Um Humano havia perdido o controle do carro, e acertado sua Companheira.

Tocou a cabeça com a mão e praguejou.

Estava difícil pensar. Estava difícil respirar. O ar parecia muito mais pesado que o normal. O sufocando como se estivesse tomado por um veneno específico para ele.

Bateu a mão contra a parede, sem se dar conta que destruía alguns azulejos.

Kami. Não eram apenas os efeitos colaterais da droga que o atacavam. Sentia como se o solo estivesse desaparecendo de sob seus pés, enquanto algo – muito além da gravidade – o sugava em direção ao centro da Terra. Entretanto, não era o calor excruciante que o atacava, era um frio que se mostrava a ponto de congelar seu sangue.

Seria consequência do Casamento Youkai? Não podia ser. Quando algo acontecia e o Companheiro falhava em proteger sua Companheira, eram as dores que vinham para castiga-lo. Nada havia sobre aquele frio, ou o vazio que ele sentia como se houvesse passado meses privado de alimento.

_"Maldição!"_

Ainda trôpego, saiu do boxe.

Detestava ter de dar razão ao pai, mas realmente necessitava vir para casa se recompor antes de ir até Kagome. Mal conseguia se sustentar com dignidade, e embora pouco ligasse para o que terceiros pensavam, realmente não seria bom sua Companheira o ver como se fosse um homem que passara a noite inteira bebendo. Especialmente após ter sofrido um acidente.

Sentia-se humilhado. Fraco e Incapaz.

Deveria estar bem para já estar ao lado de sua Companheira. Velando pela segurança dela. Garantindo para que tudo desse certo.

Vestiu-se e saiu do banheiro. Seu pai estava sentado na cadeira, segurando mais uma taça. Desta vez, o conteúdo era um líquido pastoso de cor verde musgo. Algo que, imaginou, teria um gosto tão desagradável quanto os dois que tomara antes de tomar um banho.

# Como está a audição? – questionou enquanto lhe entregava a mistura.

Ele ainda ouvia o fraco zumbido. Vez ou outra os sons não passavam de sussurros. E algumas vezes o som parecia se amplificar de forma intensa, como se quisesse deixá-lo surdo. Seu pai deveria saber disso. Por isso, decidiu não responder, e tomou de uma vez toda a mistura.

# Jamais achei que fosse lhe ver desta forma. – Inu no Taisho comentou, enquanto ele sentava. – Pensava que só Inuyasha fosse me trazer essa espécie de trabalho.

# Não me compare a ele. – ralhou irritado.

# Claro que não. – Inu no Taisho usou o tom de alguém que acabara de cometer um terrível erro. – Inuyasha ao menos sabe reconhecer quando está errado.

Mesmo irritando-se com tal comentário, Sesshoumaru se manteve em silêncio. Vivera o suficiente para saber que aquele tom de voz não permitia nenhuma retaliação.

# Vai levar aproximadamente meia-hora para ele começar a fazer efeito. Enquanto isso…

_"Enquanto isso, o que?"_ Sesshoumaru não conseguiu evitar pensar, enquanto seu pai adotava uma postura mais séria. Algo que significava que eles ainda teriam uma longa conversa pela frente. Por quanto tempo mais ele pretendia lhe manter longe de sua companheira?

# Precisamos conversar.

Sesshoumaru seria incapaz de especificar sobre o que, mas algo no modo como seu pai falara, o incomodara. Encostou-se a poltrona, de maneira que pudesse ficar mais confortável, e tentou desvendar o que havia no olhar de seu pai. Algo que se provou falho nos primeiros segundos.

# Há algo sobre sua Companheira que você não sabe. E por isso vou pedir para que não me interrompa até que eu acabe.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Havia muita coisa que desconhecia a respeito de sua Companheira, mas era incapaz de compreender o que isso importava naquele instante. E por que toda essa seriedade?

# Kagome pode não sobreviver.

_"Como…?"_

Se não estivesse sentado, tinha certeza de que haveria necessitado se sentar imediatamente.

Seu pai havia lhe dito que ela estava mal. Ele sabia o quanto os Humanos eram frágeis. Durante anos vira os dados de quantos Humanos morriam em acidentes, que nem sequer chegavam a arranhar Youkais. Sabia que as mulheres Humanas grávidas poderiam ser ainda mais frágeis.

Muitas vezes pegara-se comparando sua Companheira a um cristal. Mas ela era uma Miko. Mikos podiam se curar com uma facilidade igual a de um Youkai. Mikos não podiam ser frágeis. Foram criadas para eliminar Youkais. Foram criadas para terem um poder que poderia ser comparado ou superior aos de Youkais. Sabia de histórias de Mikos que haviam sobrevivido a ataques e ferimentos muitos mais sérios do que um carro poderia provocar.

Sua Companheira não poderia ser diferente.

Kagome criara uma barreira para se proteger. Evitar que uma queda pudesse ser fatal. O bebê lançara veneno em seu sangue. Era fato que seu veneno era extremamente perigoso, mas ela tinha o sangue dele em seu corpo; ela conhecia o veneno dele; ela poderia eliminá-la sem dificuldades. Ela o fizera mesmo antes, enquanto ele a atacava naquela noite que mudara a vida de ambos.

Por isso, não esperava que seu pai lhe dissesse aquilo.

_"Morta…"_ A palavra trouxera um gosto amargo a sua boca. Um gosto que jamais experimentara.

Quantas vezes não imaginara a possibilidade de ela não sobreviver ao parto? Quantas vezes não desejara se ver livre dela de uma maneira ou de outra? Seria uma espécie de castigo? Já não lhe bastava as dores constantes que sentira por ter se atrevido a pensar naquilo no passado?

Por que se sentia desestruturado, sem sangue e sem ar? Estaria livre da esposa Humana, a raça que sempre repudiara. Mas por que sentia frio ao pensar que ela poderia morrer?

_"Consequência da união…"_ Garantiu. Mas sabia que havia mais do que isso. Ele passara a admirar a Humana. Ele se acostumara com a presença dela, não apenas em sua cama, mas em sua vida.

Não. Não era consequência da união.

Seu pai não necessitava lhe pedir para não ser interrompido. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como agir.

Sesshoumaru Takahashi jamais sentira aquilo.

# Kagome tem uma rara doença genética. Algo que apenas afeta a geração Miko, e que causou a morte de algumas Miko no passado. – ele fez uma pausa. – Há muito pouco sobre isso nos livros. Quase nada para ser mais exato. Os antigos tratavam isso como se fosse suicídio, mas não era. O corpo de uma Miko foi feito para aguentar até duas vezes mais do que elas são capazes de produzir. Esse… - pensou calmamente na palavra. – erro genético, torna falho esse sistema. O corpo da Miko é incapaz de aguentar boa parte de seu Reiryoku.

'Há mais poder em mim do que posso suportar…' A voz de Kagome veio em sua mente.

# Descobrimos que Kagome tinha esse problema quando ela tinha doze anos. – seu pai continuou, sem se dar conta do que passava por sua mente. Começou com pequenos acidentes. Com tremores que ela tentou impedir que percebessem. E teria conseguido o fazer se ninguém tivesse suspeitado dos motivos que a levaram a parar de tocar piano. Higurashi a fez tocar piano certa noite e… ela explodiu o instrumento no primeiro toque.

'Parei de tocar aos doze anos…' Ela tornou a ecoar em sua mente. Havia amargura em sua voz. Ela dissera não gostar mais, mas via como ela admirava o piano que lhe dera de presente. Ela adorava tocar.

# A partir dessa noite começaram a prestar mais atenção nela. Com muita pesquisa, descobrimos do que se tratava. Os relatos estavam tão escondidos que não teríamos nos dado conta, se não soubéssemos o que estávamos procurando. Fizemos testes e descobrimos esse erro genético. Kagome apenas aguenta um terço de seu reiryoku. Com mais estudos… conseguimos fazer com que os efeitos e problemas fossem amenizados. Ela toma remédios para enfraquecer sua energia. Algo a base do que antes era um veneno para as Miko. Vive com luvas especiais que impedem que seu poder machuque alguém ou destrua algo.

Tudo fazia mais sentido agora. Os sinais estavam por toda a parte. Ela lhe dera pistas. Mas jamais imaginara que aquilo era provocado por uma doença.

Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta da varanda. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar. Sentia-se sufocado, e a dor em sua cabeça estava longe de lhe dar paz.

'São vitaminas!' Kagome garantira, quando ele a flagrara guardando um frasco no armário do banheiro.

Deveria ter suspeitado e insistido naquele assunto. Afinal ela tremia. Agia como uma criminosa que acabara de ser flagrada durante um roubo. E ele sabia que tomar vitaminas receitadas por um médico por causa da gravidez, não deveria deixá-la tão nervosa.

Ela se envenenava. Tomava uma erva que era usada para matar as Miko, para poder ter um pouco de controle sobre seu corpo, e ninguém contara isso a ele.

# Por que ninguém me contou sobre isso? – questionou, sem olhar para o pai.

# Você odiava a ideia de tê-la, Sesshoumaru. – Inu no Taisho respondeu com calma. – Via em seus olhos que estava louco para se desfazer dela. Não pode me culpar por temer que pudesse usar isso contra ela, em algum momento.

# Achou que fosse maltratá-la? – havia mais que raiva em sua voz, quando voltou os olhos para o pai.

Não acreditava que seu pai pudesse pensar que ele agiria com tanta desonra. Não queria a Humana, mas ela era sua Companheira, e um Youkai jamais deve maltratar sua Companheira.

Ele não a maltrataria.

# Propositalmente? Não. – Inu no Taisho, sacudiu a cabeça. – Entretanto a jovem é mais delicada do que aparenta. – sua expressão se tornou severa. – Desde que descobriu que poderia não chegar aos vinte anos, ela vem sendo atingida vez ou outra pela depressão. Temi que a deixasse abandonada e que ela se enterrasse na depressão. Emoções extremas são ruins para ela.

_"Poderia não chegar aos vinte anos?"_

Sesshoumaru repetiu essa frase em sua mente, antes de soltar um furioso rugido. Sua esposa tinha uma rara doença genética e podia morrer antes do tempo, mesmo estando ligada a ele. O que mais escondiam dele?

Mas controlou o ódio que sentiu por isso. Primeiro, por saber que se cedesse, acabaria por destruir ou matar alguém. E segundo, por precisar estar calmo quando visse a Companheira. Qualquer coisa a mais do que isso, poderia gerar problemas caso sofresse um choque ao vê-la.

Saber que a Companheira estava gravemente ferida causava dores insuportáveis. Mas vê-la quebrada lhe tiraria a razão.

# Isto é uma regra da doença?

# Não sabemos. – ele pareceu realmente frustrado ao dizer aquilo. – Isso nunca foi pesquisado mais a fundo. Na época não tinham recursos para fazê-lo. E Kagome é a única que surgiu depois da revolução. Nenhuma das Miko dos livros que encontramos chegou aos vinte. Algo ativava o pior antes que isso acontecesse. Todas morreram e algumas mataram todos ao seu redor. – suspirou. – Kagome chegou bem perto disso aos catorze anos. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu, mas ela quase morreu. Ficou em coma por cinco dias. E depois ficou quase um mês no que parecia ser um estado de choque.

Inu no Taisho levantou.

# Por isso tomamos bastante cuidado com ela.

Kagome estava condenada a morte. Ela sabia que poderia não chegar a idade adulta. Por isso ela não aceitara as desculpas de Kaede. Por isso seus olhos brilharam com uma dor indescritível, quando lhe dissera que a mulher Humana desejara vê-la morta. Ela tinha medo de tudo ser verdade e ela não chegar a idade adulta.

# Como ela está agora? – questionou, enquanto caminhava de um lado ao outro.

O que ele faria se ela não estivesse bem?

O que ele faria se o filho deles morresse?

O que ele faria se ela realmente morresse?

Por que aquele pensamento fez parecer que o sangue, a circular em seu peito, gelasse?

_"Não!"_ Gritou para si mesmo, em censura. _"Ela não vai morrer!"_

# Os médicos perderam muito tempo enquanto tentavam neutralizar os poderes que ela liberou no acidente. – Inu no Taisho disse, seguindo cada passo de Sesshoumaru com o olhar. – Tempo precioso… Tomiyo diz que o veneno se espalhou rapidamente aumentando a hemorragia. Ela perdeu muito sangue. Então há a possibilidade de ela e a criança não resistirem. É um parto excepcionalmente delicado.

_"Mortos…"_ A palavra ecoou em sua mente, lhe torturando como um cruel veneno. _"Sua Companheira e seu filho poderiam morrer."_

Se isso acontecesse, estaria sozinho. Não teria a esposa Humana para lhe infernizar. Não teria o filho Hanyou sujando, mais uma vez, uma linhagem que deveria ser totalmente pura. Não era isso que queria? Livrar-se da vergonha. Deixar de sentir o que Kagome Higurashi lhe fazia sentir quando lhe olhava, tocava ou, simplesmente, sorria?

Então por que sentia aquela dor aguda e lacerante? Por que alguém que ele não conseguia ver, encrava a espada em seu peitou e esmagava suas vísceras?

Acostumara-se a tê-la. Acostumar-se-ia a não voltar a vê-la jamais? A não poder mais tocá-la e nunca mais aspirar seu perfume único?

Não podia perdê-la.

Sacudiu-se mentalmente, irritado por agir como um fraco. E adiantou-se a vestir uma roupa. Agora que estava bem o suficiente ao menos para pensar e andar sem tropeçar, poderia ir até ela.

# Como aconteceu? O acidente… como aconteceu? – questionou entre dentes. Necessitava concentrar-se em outra coisa para tentar aliviar aquela dor.

# Já lhe disse… um motorista perdeu o controle. Atingiu Kagome e teria atingido Sango, se Kagome não a tivesse empurrado.

_"Sango…"_ ele estreitou os olhos, tentando se lembrar da mulher. _"Oh sim… uma das amigas de sua Companheira."_

# A menina está bem?

# Sim. – Inu no Taisho inclinou a cabeça, impressionado com o fato de Sesshoumaru se preocupar em questionar aquilo. Afinal, Sango era apenas uma Humana amiga de sua Companheira. – Está sendo atendida neste momento… Izayoi disse que ela apenas sofreu alguns ferimentos.

# E o motorista?

# Morreu no local. – Inu no Taisho falou com seriedade, sem mover-se e podendo ver a dor no filho, enquanto ele se vestia.

Ele morreria pelas mãos de Sesshoumaru se ainda estivesse vivo.

# O carro explodiu momentos depois de se encontrar com um muro. Por sorte, não havia mais ninguém no caminho.

_"Ninguém. A não ser minha Companheira."_ Sesshoumaru notou, enquanto boa parte da dor da possível perda era transformada em suspeita e ódio.

Kagome estaria sozinha. Aishu estava em Kyoto resolvendo assuntos importantes em seu lugar. O timer fora perfeito. A oportunidade também. E ele jamais acreditara em coincidência. Kagura não fora até ele com o objetivo de destruir sua honra e lhe desacreditar. Ela o drogara para atrasá-lo. Para impedi-lo de estar com Kagome e evitar que algum louco ou desafortunado a deixasse entre a vida e a morte.

Ele podia ver isso claramente agora.

# Maldita bastarda. – havia mais que ira em sua voz. E pela reação de seu pai, tinha certeza de que ele acreditava no mesmo. – Vou matá-la.

Inu no Taisho deveria ter pensado o mesmo.

# Sugiro que se preocupe com Kagome agora. – alertou enquanto se aproximava e fechava os botões da camisa que Sesshoumaru vestira. – Deixe Kagura e Naraku para quando tudo passar, Sesshoumaru. – ajeitou o colarinho, e tocou de leve seu ombro. – Eu lhe ajudarei com eles.

Não. Não queria ajuda. Sesshoumaru queria a ambos mortos por suas mãos.

Afastou-se até a porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la e sair do carro, Inu no Taisho o segurou.

# Me solte, Chichi-ue. – pediu em tom perigoso. – Quero ir ao hospital agora.

# Sesshoumaru… - lhe disse o olhando nos olhos. – Se o pior acontecer…

Ele não queria pensar nisso.

# Vou matá-los. – rosnou em resposta. – Mas antes vou torturá-los até que me implorem pela morte.

# Sesshoumaru… - irritado, por mais uma vez ser impedido, Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai, e sentiu um frio percorrer seu sangue quando viu pena em seu olhar. – Sinto muito.

E passando por ele, Inu no Taisho saiu do quarto.

Não. O pior não iria acontecer. Ele não iria perdê-la.

ღ

ღ

ღ

* * *

Antes de mais nada gostaria de pedir desculpas **se** o cap não ficou tão bom assim.

Estou meio doida *literalmente* e quase que não consigo terminá-lo. Não houve revisão. Minha beta não pode lê-lo, para encontrar algo errado ai no meio. Se encontrarem me avisem. ok?

O próximo capítulo... não tem data definida para sair. Sinto.

Tenho que fazer um projeto e ai vem mais uma prova de anatomia para me enlouquecer ainda mais.

Assim que conseguir escrevê-lo o postarei. Prometo.

Agradeço a todas que me mandaram reviews. Adoro todas. =D

Bem... A respeito deste capítulo: Sesshoumaru está começando a sentir na pele o que pode ser perder aquela quem ele queria longe. Está sofrendo, embora ainda seja um pouco tolo para perceber isso. E... sim... ele vai se vingar assim que tudo passar e ele colocar as mãos em Kagura.

Espero que tenham gostado do cap. O final está se aproximando.

Boa semana para vocês.

Beijokas e até a próxima.


	41. Capítulo 41

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Quarenta e Um\**

_ღ_

Sesshoumaru Takahashi nunca achara que um percurso pudesse ser tão longo e demorado. O tempo, mais uma vez, parecia ter se voltado contra ele. Almejando enlouquecê-lo. Entretanto, quando seu pai estacionou em uma das vagas do estacionamento do hospital, não desceu. Nem ao menos conseguiu se sentir fraco e covarde, por não conseguir olhar para a entrada do hospital.

Por que aquilo? Por que ele, que nunca sentira medo de nada, temia entrar naquele prédio e receber más notícias?

Fechou o punho com força e não se deu o trabalho de erguer a cabeça para encarar seu pai quando ele abriu a porta do seu lado. Queria tanto estar ali, mas agora que estava, por que não conseguia sair do maldito carro?

# Sesshoumaru…

Prevendo as palavras de piedade de seu pai, ergueu uma mão e sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria aquilo. Não queria ninguém sentido pena, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida, por ele. Sesshoumaru Takahashi não precisava daquilo.

Por que sentir pena dele? Por que olhá-lo como se ele fosse um fraco Humano preste a cair prostrado em terra? Ele não era fraco. Não era tolo.

Então por que, enquanto seguia seu pai até a entrada do hospital, ele sentia como se o sólido chão sob seus pés tivesse sido substituído por uma substancia gelatinosa? Todo mundo que entrava em um Hospital se sentia daquele modo?

Sacudindo-se mentalmente, estreitou os olhos para o piso branco do corredor do hospital. Nunca gostara de hospitais. Nem ao menos se recordava da última vez que o fizera. O cheiro característico do local lhe dava náuseas. Até mesmo cor branca espalhada para quase todos os lados que olhava lhe incomodava.

Não sabia ao certo quantos lances de escada havia subido antes que atravessasse as portas francesas de vidro, e o mundo explodisse. Ainda debilitado pelos efeitos da droga, mal registrou o momento que alguém saltou sobre ele, gritando palavras sem nexo. Sentiu o forte empurrão no peito e o soco na lateral de seu rosto, antes que pudesse reagir e segurar a mão de quem lhe atacava, impedindo outro golpe.

# Higurashi… - deixou o nome escapar de seus lábios como veneno, antes de perceber que estava em uma pequena sala e que Inuyasha, Kikyou, Izayoi e a mulher de Higurashi estavam encarando os dois com atenção.

Antes que seu pai pudesse intervir, atirou o Humano contra a parede mais próxima. Ouviu um fraco gritinho de desespero, antes da mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, corresse ao socorro de Higurashi. O ataque o ferira fisicamente tanto quanto teria feito uma mariposa. Mas seu orgulho não iria tolerar aquilo.

Deu um passo para frente, disposto a fazer Higurashi agradecer a Kami por estar em um hospital, mas seu pai e Inuyasha se colocaram em seu caminho. Higurashi se levantou com ódio em seu olhar, mas sua mulher e sua filha trataram de segurar seus braços, impedindo seu avanço e pedindo-lhe calma.

# Como ousa aparecer aqui? – ele cuspiu, ignorando aos apelos de sua filha mais velha. – Como ousa?

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e deu um passo a frente, e apenas parou quando sentiu a mão de seu pai tocar seu tórax. Inu no Taisho fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça para ele, antes de se voltar para Higurashi.

# Kizeki… - tratou-o pelo primeiro nome. – Se acalme.

# Me acalmar? – ele gritou, sem desviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru. – Não vou deixar esse monstro assassino se aproximar de minha filha.

# N- - Sesshoumaru tentou dar um passo.

# Shh… - Inu no Taisho o alertou, antes de voltar para o Humano. – Conversamos sobre isso.

# Sim. Mas não me importa o que aconteceu…

# Papai… - Kikyou conseguiu dizer enquanto tentava impedir de avançar.

# Esse louco atacou minha filha… agora ela está numa mesa de cirurgia entre a vida e a morte. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando permiti que ela cometesse a loucura de ir viver com você.

# Pai…

# Você não tem de permitir nada, Higurashi. – Sesshoumaru pronunciou em tom perigoso. – Você não pode proibir nada. Ela é minha Companheira.

# Ela é minha filha… não vou permitir… - gritou.

# Ela é minha Companheira… você não tem mais direito algum sobre ela.

# Bastardo!

Encolerizado, Kizeki conseguiu se livrar do aperto de Kikyou de Ayumi e teria conseguido chegar perto o suficiente para tentar atacá-lo, se Inuyasha não o houvesse segurado.

# Me solte! – gritou com ódio, olhando para Inuyasha. – Me solte seu bastardo, se não vai se arrepender.

# Papai, por favor. – Kikyou implorou. – Isso não vai ajudar.

# Não se meta, Kikyou. – mandou. – Apenas mande seu noivo me soltar antes que eu acabe com seu noivado também.

# Kizeki. – Ayumi falou pela primeira vez. – Você não está raciocinando direito. Se acalme. Vai apenas complicar as coisas.

# Não se meta, Ayumi. Se não está a fim de ver isso, vá embora. Não necessito de você aqui. Kagome é minha filha e não sua.

# Papai! – Kikyou gritou, olhando-a sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

# Pois bem…

Houve um ligeiro momento de silêncio, em que, ferida, a mulher ajeitou blusa e pegou a bolsa largada sobre o sofá. Colocou a alça sobre o ombro e, sem olhar para trás, saiu da sala de espera.

# Papai!

# Já disse para não se meter, Kikyou. – voltou-se para Sesshoumaru. – Fique sabendo que não irá chegar perto de minha filha, nunca mais. Hoje mesmo estarei entrando com uma ação para anular toda essa palhaçada.

Sesshoumaru estava pronto para desacatar as ordens do pai e arrancar a pele de Higurahi. Quem ele acreditava ser para falar com ele naquele tom? Quem ele acreditava ser para ameaçá-lo? Mas, desta vez, Inu no Taisho fez muito mais que ficar em seu caminho. Conhecendo-o, seu pai o imobilizou de maneira efetiva.

# Por Kami, Kizeki. Estamos em um hospital.

# Se acalme. – Inuyasha pediu em tom de ordem.

# Não me importa onde inferno estamos. – berrou. – Me solte. – olhou rapidamente para Inuyasha, tentando se soltar, antes de olhar para Sesshoumaru. – Você jamais nem sequer olhará para Kagome, novamente, quando isso tudo acabar, entendeu?

# Não tem direito e autoridade alguma de fazê-lo.

# E-

# Não tem provas alguma de que a maltratei e a fiz infeliz. – o interrompeu, deixando sua voz soar o mais fria possível. – E apenas isso pode fazer com que um Casamento Youkai seja rompido, Higurashi. Se não sabe… é bom pesquisar antes de falar idiotices.

# Minha filha pode ser uma tola ingênua… mas eu não o sou.

Na tentativa de se livrar de Inuyasha, Higurashi acabou por derrubar Kikyou no chão. E distraindo-se por isso, Inuyasha acabou por deixar o homem escapar por entre os dedos.

# Papai… não!

Esta era a oportunidade que Sesshoumaru estava esperando. Ignorando o cheiro do sangue de Kikyou, que impregnou o local rapidamente, ele aplicou um movimento que usara no passado para se livrar do tipo de imobilização usada pelo seu pai, e se soltou. Em questão de segundos, estava segurando Higurashi, pelo pescoço, contra a parede.

# Sesshoumaru! – seu pai chamou seu nome em tom de aviso.

# Escute aqui, Higurashi. – começou em tom frio, erguendo um dedo para evitar que alguém o atrapalhasse. – E me escute bem. Você é um tolo se acredita que pode me ferir, mesmo eu estando afetado por alguma droga. É um tolo… se acha que alguém irá tirar Kagome de mim. E nada fará com que a tirem de mim. Kagome… é minha. Minha Companheira. Minha responsabilidade. Goste você disso ou não. – soltou-o e deixou-o escorregar pelo chão, enquanto tocava o pescoço. – O único que tem direito de proibi-la de chegar perto de alguém, sou eu.

Higurashi o olhou. Seus olhos brilharam com ódio, mas ele não disse nada.

# Vá embora daqui.

Ele obviamente não aguardava aquelas palavras. Chocado demais para discutir, ou simplesmente aprendera que não deveria lutar contra ele, Higurashi olhou para Inu no Taisho em socorro. Mas, mesmo tendo chamado por seu nome num tom que o pedia para reconsiderar, Inu no Taisho não podia interferir. Higurashi o atacara, novamente. O ofendera. Desafiara. E insultara sua Companheira, ao chamá-la de tola. Ele tinha o direito de rebater e defender sua Companheira.

# Não pode estar falando sério. – ele disse.

# Pareço estar brincando? - o olhou seriamente, ignorando mais um chamado de seu pai. – Vá daqui antes que eu ceda a tentação de lhe cortar o pescoço. E não torne a aparecer aqui. – deu-lhe as costas, para dar espaço ele para sair.

# Não pode me impedir de ver minha filha.

# Nada lhe impedia antes, Higurashi. – o olhou de soslaio. – E nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de retornar as ligações de sua filha. Por que vai querer estar aqui agora? Agora algo lhe impede de fazê-lo. E é a lei que está ao meu favor. Vá embora.

As palavras o feriram, justamente como Sesshoumaru esperava, e se sentando na poltrona, observou Kikyou ajudar o pai a levantar, e, em seguida, guiá-lo para fora da sala de espera.

# Fique, Inuyasha. – Inu no Taisho sussurrou quando o caçula fez menção de seguir a noiva. – Ele precisa ficar sem nossa presença por enquanto. – tocou o ombro dele. – Deixe Kikyou acalmá-lo.

Inuyasha fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça e, depois de lançar um olhar irritado para Sesshoumaru, se sentou na poltrona no canto da sala. Deixando claro, que ele se mantivera em silêncio, e não o atacara como seus olhos mostravam desejar, por ter recebido ordens do pai. E Inuyasha fazia de quase tudo para não desrespeitar o pai.

# Sesshoumaru…

# Não comece, Chichi-ue.

Agora que sua raiva e vontade de lutar estavam se acalmando, podia sentir os efeitos da droga. O apito em sua cabeça voltara com mais intensidade do que tinha antes de atravessar as portas do hospital.

"Quanto tempo mais, até ficar completamente bom?"

# Ele pediu por isso.

# Ele… - enfatizou o pronome. – é um pai desesperado, Sesshoumaru.

# Desde que Kagome se mudou para minha casa, ele a ignora.

Estava ressentido por isso. Ressentido por se lembrar do brilho nos olhos de sua Companheira todas as vezes que ele a pegava ligando escondida para o pai. Pelas lágrimas que ela deixava escapar, escondida, quando a secretária do pai ou a tal de Ayumi lhe dava uma desculpa para justificar a razão pelo qual ele não atendia. Mentiam para ela. E estava ressentido, especialmente, por sentir-se daquela maneira por terem a ignorado. Por ela ter sofrido em silêncio, ao invés de recorrer a ele.

Ela achava que ele não tinha conhecimento disso. Mas ele via, e quando ele não via, Aishu estava ali para perceber esses detalhes.

Detestava Higurashi. Mas ele teria arrastado o maldito bastardo pelo pescoço até ela, se ela houvesse lhe pedido.

# Ele é um pai desesperado. – repetiu-se. – Ele a ignorou, Sesshoumaru. É verdade. Mas ele se culpa por tê-lo feito. Está desesperado… Temendo que a filha, seu bem mais precioso, morra sem ele ter a oportunidade de falar com ela mais uma vez. De pedir-lhe perdão, por tê-la ignorado. Um dia entenderá o que falo, Sesshoumaru. Quando segurar seu filho nos braços pela primeira vez, vai entender.

Talvez. Talvez ele entendesse. E talvez, quando sua Companheira acordasse, a presença do pai dela fosse benigna. E ele fizesse apenas uma exceção. Descruzou os braços e respirou profundamente. Mas não iria discutir sobre tal assunto naquele instante. Higurashi poderia sofrer um pouco, imaginando que, agora que almejava, não voltaria a ver a filha. Ele merecia tal castigo.

Mais calmo, notou as quatro pessoas Humanas num canto quase escondido da sala. Sango e Rin, as duas amigas de sua Companheira, e outros dois Humanos que ele desconhecia. Nenhum deles olhava para ele. Sango tinha alguns arranhões tratados no braço, e tinha a cabeça deitada no colo daquele quem deveria ser seu namorado. Rin estava sentada, olhando perdida para o teto, parecendo totalmente alheia ao rapaz que segurava e acariciava sua mão.

Humanos e seus gestos de carinho.

Gestos que Kagome fazia, e inconscientemente, ele também, quando estavam deitados. Algo do que ele não havia se dado conta até aquele instante.

Ela o havia suavizado?

Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, decidido a não pensar em mais nada. Necessitava disso para aquietar o barulho em sua cabeça e evitar enlouquecer.

Apenas tornou a abri-los, momentos mais tarde, quando sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Kikyou. A irmã mais velha de sua Companheira acabava de voltar para a sala. E, pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru notou que havia algo errado com o braço direito dela. Sentira o cheiro do sangue quando Higurashi a derrubara no chão, mas não dera tanta importância ao assunto naquele instante. Seu braço estava enfaixado da mão até quase seu ombro. Um curativo, ele podia ver, para esconder um ferimento sério e que deveria voltado a sangrar após a queda que ela levara.

Ela caminhou até Inuyasha, mas não se sentou ao lado dele. Sorrindo com cuidado, aceitou o toque suave dele em seu braço ferido.

# Papai está mais calmo agora.

Ela informou num sussurro trêmulo à Inu no Taisho, após trocar algumas palavras com Inuyasha. Palavras que ele não conseguia compreender de todo, pois o apito ainda continuava a lhe incomodar os ouvidos.

# Está na delicada tarefa de pedir desculpas a Ayumi. – sorriu sem emoção. – E eu peço desculpas por ele. – olhou para Inuyasha. – Quando papai perde a cabeça…

# Não se preocupe com isso, Kikyou. – Inuyasha disse, apertando a mão dela. – Há muito acontecendo em pouco tempo.

Kikyou apertou a mão dele, e o olhou com ternura quando lhe beijou a mão machucada. Fez um gesto leve com a cabeça para Inu no Taisho, antes de se voltar para Sesshoumaru. E quando ela o fez, enquanto caminhava até ele, Sesshoumaru lembrou-se que jamais havia visto Kikyou naquele estado. Ela não parecia a jovem vaidosa com o qual seu irmão decidira se casar. Ela usava uma camiseta larga, e uma calça de moletom. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados. Seus olhos, vermelhos e inchados.

# Aos catorze anos… - ela disse ao parar na sua frente. Sua voz tremera um pouco, e, enquanto pensava no que desejava lhe falhar, Sesshoumaru viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas. – Aos catorze anos Kagome quase morreu. – girou os olhos, como se o gesto pudesse impedi-la de chorar. – Ainda me lembro de como eu me senti quando a vi… quase totalmente quebrada… Lembro-me da dor que me atingiu quando ouvi o Tomiyo dizer que… ela tinha oitenta por cento de chances de não se recuperar. Lembro que… quando ela melhorou e saiu do estado de risco… eu jurei que jamais deixaria que ela ficasse naquele estado novamente. Jurei que faria de tudo por ela… especialmente para ela ser feliz. – uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, e ela a limpou – Você é incapaz de imaginar o que senti quando a vi hoje… Quando me avisaram o que aconteceu… te odiei. Quando a vi… duas vezes mais quebrada do que estava aos catorze anos… desejei lhe matar. E acredite-me, Sesshoumaru. Com o ódio que estava sentindo… teria sido fácil para mim.

Sesshoumaru ia levantar. Fazê-la pagar por ter a ousadia de lhe falar de tal modo. Entretanto, a dor nos olhos dela o fez retroceder.

Quando ele se transformara em alguém sensível?

# Você é Companheiro dela… não importa como aconteceu… não importa se nenhum dos dois desejava isso… sua obrigação é protegê-la. E você falhou. Falhou… e minha irmã está quebrada em uma mesa de cirurgia há quatro horas, com apenas cinco por cento de chances de sobreviver. – ela se interrompeu e mordeu o lábio. – Amo minha irmã. Faço e farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance por ela. E é por ela… apenas por ela… que não vou usar o poder que tenho em mim agora, para lhe matar.

Ele franziu o cenho. Deveria se levantar e lembrá-la de que poderia proibi-la de chegar perto da irmã que tanto amava, se continuasse a lhe falar daquele modo. Mas não ânimo de fazê-lo. E, o fato de ela ameaçá-lo com um poder que ele sabia que ela não tinha, ativou sua curiosidade. Kagome era a Miko legítima. Kikyou não.

# Você invadiu a vida dela. Minou sonhos dela, quando ela já havia tido tantos destruídos. Você a fez chorar de uma forma que ela jamais chorara antes. Você a engravidou… lhe deu um filho Hanyou, quando uma simples gravidez Humana já lhe poderia ser fatal. – ela respirou fundo. – Você a atacou… Mas… - ela limpou o rosto. – Foi você quem ela chamou antes de perder a consciência… Foi você quem ela pediu quando despertou na sala de cirurgia. Você… – ela fungou. – E eu conheço bem minha irmã… para saber que isso significa que ela lhe ama. Que você… Você… não sei de que maneira… e apesar de tudo… a fez, ao menos um pouco, feliz. Ela não lhe chamaria se fosse o contrário. Ela não lhe chamaria se você a maltratasse o mínimo que fosse… – ela olhou para o chão e tocou de leve seu braço ferido, antes de voltar a encará-lo. – E… sou grata por isso, Sesshoumaru. Sou grata por você não ser o bastardo infeliz totalmente sem coração que eu acreditava.

# Kagome é minha Companheira, Kikyou. – Sesshoumaru começou, após alguns segundos de silêncio. – Apesar das circunstancias… almejo vê-la saudável… segura e… Jamais faria algum mal a ela.

Embora nunca houvesse pensado especificamente naquilo, acreditava que, apesar de tudo o que quisera no início, no fundo, apenas almejava que Kagome se sentisse bem, perto dele. Feliz, como sua irmã havia apontado.

Kikyou sorriu fracamente e fez um gesto ansioso e afirmativo com a cabeça.

# O que houve com seu braço? – questionou, após um momento onde Kikyou parecia pensar em outras palavras para lhe dizer.

# Kagome… - inclinando a cabeça para o lado, ela olhou tristemente para o braço ferido. – Não sou legítima, como dizem, como ela, mas posso absorver o poder que vem dela. Tive de fazê-lo… tive de acalmá-la… para que outros pudessem se aproximar. Para que ela não se matasse ou ao bebê. – ela sorriu fracamente, e mexeu os dedos da mão ferida, como se para ter certeza de que tudo funcionava bem. – Mas Kagome tem poder demais. Consegui absorver boa parte do poder… mas tive de parar antes que perdesse o movimento do braço. – deu de ombros, e sorriu quando Inuyasha se aproximou e a tocou. – Me tiraram da sala antes que eu pudesse ter certeza de que sobreviveria. Me tiraram de lá sem me dar uma palavra de conforto.

# Vai ficar tudo bem, Kikyou. – Inuyasha disse em conforto, a abraçando. – Kagome vai ficar bem.

E antes de se afastar com ela, lançou um olhar acusatório sobre ele.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto vago com a cabeça, decidido a ignorar a raiva do caçula. Seu pai havia dito que estavam fazendo de tudo para salvar a vida de Kagome. Mas não pensava que fazê-lo poderia causar tais coisas.

Talvez ele jamais chegasse a compreender os Humanos totalmente. Talvez jamais compreendesse os Humanos e os sacrifícios que eles faziam. Assim como, talvez, nunca entenderia por que Kagome rejeitara Inuyasha, aquele a quem ela acreditava amar, para ficar com ele, aquele quem a violentara e quase a destruíra.

Quanto tempo se passara desde que alguém dissera algo?

Cirurgias não deveriam ser tão demoradas, deveriam?

Ou o problema era que fossem rápidas?

Quantas horas haviam se passado, afinal?

Seria por isso que não haviam colocado relógios na parede daquela sala?

Para torturá-los durante toda a espera?

O som de passos vindos do corredor a sua frente, o retirou de seus devaneios. O fato de seu pai, e todos os outros terem se levantado, assim que um Humano de cabelos grisalhos entrou na sala, o fez crer que aquele era o Tomiyo, o médico de quem tanto seu pai e Kagome falaram. O Médico de Kagome.

Não conseguia sentir cheiro de sangue nele. Apenas havia o cheiro do que quer que os médicos usavam para se limpar após uma cirurgia. Não havia manchas de sangue em sua roupa impecavelmente branca. Mas sua caminhada era desanimada. E sua expressão era a de alguém que acabara de abandonar o campo de uma batalha que perdera. E foi por isso, por essa expressão, que Sesshoumaru não conseguiu se levantar da cadeira onde estava. Tomiyo estivera batalhando contra a morte de sua Companheira.

Teria ele perdido?

.

.

.

* * *

Olááá!

Postando rapidinho para vocês.

Desculpa pela demora. Tempo curto e é muito complicado escrever no ponto de vista de Sesshoumaru. Tenho que tomar cuidado com todas as ações e pensamentos dele.

Mas espero que tenham gostado.

O próximo cap está quase concluído. Postarei no final de semana que vem, ok? Sábado ou Domingo. Apenas faltam mais dois cap para a fic acabar. E estou ficando triste por isso já. :P

Agradeço pelas reviews! (Miss Perfection / Pri. H. U. Hikari / Chuva fina / Sarah / Holy Sakura / Nai / Nami-chan Vampire / HP / Sayurichaan / Giselle / Aninha / Acdy-chan / Lady Aredhel Anarion) Obrigada mesmo. ^.^

Agora tenho de ir.

Beijokas e até!


	42. Capítulo 42

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Quarenta e Dois\**

_ღ_

Tomiyo estivera batalhando contra a morte de sua Companheira. Teria ele perdido?

_"Não!"_ Sesshoumaru sentiu como se uma espada houvesse acabado de atravessar seu coração. Sentiu-o sangrar. Sua Kagome não poderia ter morrido.

Tomiyo parou diante de Kikyou e Izayoi, a entrarem em seu caminho. Ambas de mãos dadas, o olhando com expectativa.

# Tomiyo?

Foi Inu no Taisho quem falou, rompendo o silêncio enquanto o médico respirava profundamente e pressionava os dedos contra os olhos.

# O procedimento foi delicado. – o médico começou, olhando para Inu no Taisho, antes de voltar os olhos para Sesshoumaru. – Kagome perdeu muito sangue antes que pudéssemos começar, mas conseguimos salvá-la. Conseguimos. – ele disse e sorriu fracamente ao ouvir o suspiro de alívio de Kikyou e Izayoi. – Quase a perdemos por quatro vezes. Mas ela está viva. – sorriu ainda mais, embora isso não chegasse aos seus olhos. – Por causa do veneno que tivemos de usar para enfraquecer sua parte Miko, o veneno Youkai ganhou força e a afetou mais do que deveria. Tivemos de colocá-la num respirador. E agora ela está em coma. O corpo dela precisa disso para se recuperar. – acrescentou sob o olhar preocupado de Kikyou, Sango e Rin. – Suas chances de sobreviver aumentaram para mais de cinquenta por cento. – tocou a mão ferida de Kikyou. – Tenho certeza de que sua irmã ficará bem. Kagome não quer perder a batalha. Isso ajuda muito.

Por entre lágrimas Kikyou sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. Colocando a mão sobre os lábios, como se isso pudesse impedi-la de chorar, aceitou o abraço que Inuyasha lhe dava.

# Ela vai ficar bem. – ela disse a Inuyasha, sentindo-se muito mais aliviada. – Graças a Kami.

# Sim, ela vai. – ele confirmou a abraçando. – Nossa Kagome é mais teimosa do que parece.

_"Viva!"_ Sesshoumaru pensou enquanto o alívio o inundava. Sua companheira conseguira sobreviver ao perigoso e delicado procedimento de uma cirurgia. Estava em coma, mas iria sobreviver. E ele não conseguia descrever e aguentar o que o atingia naquele instante. "Kagome estava viva e queria continuar a viver."

Comprimiu os lábios, e olhou para o pai ao senti o leve aperto em seu ombro. Ele lhe fez um gesto de conforto, mas seus olhos deixaram evidente que ainda faltava algo.

_"Meu filho…"_ O médico não dissera nada sobre a criança.

# E a criança? – Inu no Taisho questionou, sem romper o toque.

Todos se voltaram para o médico e o olharam com preocupação ao desvendarem a derrota em seu olhar.

# Kagome estava grávida de gêmeos.

_"Gêmeos!"_ Sesshoumaru captou a palavra como se ela estivesse sendo dita a grande distância. Por isso ela não conseguia desvendar o sexo. Por isso ela parecia confusa toda vez que tentava ver o bebê.

# Gêmeos? – a voz de Kikyou falhou.

# Por isso ela não conseguia escolher. – Izayoi uniu as mãos como em prece.

# Um menino e uma menina. – Tomiyo virou-se para Kikyou, e tocou a mão dela, antes de se voltar para Sesshoumaru. – Fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance… mas infelizmente… não conseguimos salvar seu filho, Senhor Takahashi.

'Não conseguimos salvar seu filho…' A frase ecoou por sua mente, lhe deixando atordoado. Tão atordoado, que mal notara que agora seu pai lhe segurava pelos dois ombros. Tão atordoado, que mal captara o choro de Kikyou.

Seu filho. Aquele de quem ele queria se livrar no dia em que descobrira a gravidez de Kagome, não havia sobrevivido. E ele estava longe de sentir o alivio que ele acreditaria sentir caso isso acontecesse. Não acreditava em karma ou qualquer outra coisa relacionada a isso. Mas isto seria um castigo?

Inconsciente de seus atos, tocou a mão do pai em seu ombro. Era isso que seu pai queria dizer que ele entenderia quando segurasse seu filho nos braços pela primeira vez? Por que ele se sentia arrasado se nem ao menos vira a criança pela primeira vez? Por que ele sentia como se algo importante acabasse de lhe ser tomado.

Porque ele a queria.

_"Merda!"_ Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Sua cabeça estava novamente a ponto de explodir. Suas pernas pareciam ter perdido toda a força, e por isso ele era incapaz de se levantar e ir caçar sua Companheira.

Ele queria a criança.

Hanyou ou não. Aquele filho era dele. E ele o queria. Tanto quanto Kagome deveria o querer.

_"Kagome…"_

Kagome sofreria quando soubesse disso. Ele via como ela alisava seu ventre quando estava distraída. Sabia que ela passava horas trancadas no quarto do bebê. Ela queria a criança. Ela amava a criança. Ela se despedaçaria quando acordasse e recebesse a noticia.

Fechou o punho com força.

# Você disse… filho. – Inuyasha disse. Kikyou ergueu a cabeça de seu ombro para olhar Tomiyo. – A menina…?

# A menina resistiu. – fez um breve gesto com a cabeça. – Tem alguns ferimentos, causados pelo acidente e pelo veneno, mas estes são leves. – olhou para Sesshoumaru. – Estamos fazendo exames mais profundos antes de trazê-la para o senhor.

# Certo! – Inu no Taisho disse, apertando o ombro de Sesshoumaru uma última vez, antes de afastar-se e andar até a esposa, que tocava as costas de Kikyou com carinho. - Certo… - disse em tom de alivio. – Obrigada Tomiyo.

# Sua esposa está instalada em um dos quartos da UTI, Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Tomiyo continuou, após um longo intervalo de silêncio. – Deseja vê-la?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu verbalmente. Sua voz não queria sair, e ele não estava certo se conseguiria forçá-la a sair. Tomiyo trocou algumas palavras com Inu no Taisho, Izayoi e Kikyou, e em poucos minutos já estavam a caminho do quarto onde Kagome estava.

Ele sentia como se fosse apenas sua alma caminhando. Como se seu corpo houvesse ficado para trás. Sua Companheira sobrevivera. As dores causadas pela União Youkai estava se tornando cada vez mais fraca. Acompanhando o mesmo ritmo do perigo a se afastar dela. Ela iria sobreviver. Estava viva. Viva, mas em coma.

Ele sabia que o coma, até certo momento, podia ser bom. Uma medida que o corpo tomava a fim de se proteger, se curar de traumas.

Mas… e quando ela saísse do coma?

Eles não conseguiram salvar o menino. Um dos filhos deles não sobrevivera ao acidente. Já havia ouvido dizer que os laços entre a mulher e seu filho são mais fortes. Ela aguentaria saber que perdera uma das crianças dela? Ela o perdoaria? Afinal, tudo aquilo também havia sido causado por ela estar com ele. Kagura arquitetara tudo contra ela, por querer o lugar que ela ocupava. E ele fora tolo e fraco o bastante para ter se deixado cair numa armadilha estúpida.

A culpa também era dele. Por não ter sido capaz de protegê-la. Por não ter sido capaz de proteger aos seus filhos.

Ela o perdoara uma vez. Seria capaz de fazer isso uma segunda vez?

Ele não seria capaz de lhe perdoar caso os papéis fossem revertidos. Ou seria?

Por que tantas dúvidas o atingiam?

# Senhor Takahashi?

A voz do médico o fez erguer a cabeça e sair de seus devaneios. Tomiyo estava parado segurando a porta aberta de um dos quartos da Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo, e o olhava com cautela, como se esperasse o momento em que ele fosse explodir e começar a destruir tudo a sua frente.

Mas ele não tinha forças para isso. Nem ao menos para sair dali e ir caçar os responsáveis por aquilo. Tudo fora varrido pelo alivio de saber que Kagome sobrevivera. E pela dor de saber que um de seus filhos perdera a vida.

Respirando profundamente, ele fez um gesto fraco com a cabeça e atravessou a porta. No quarto havia uns móveis brancos, e diversos equipamentos médicos. Mas o que lhe interessava estava deitado na cama a direita da porta. E vê-la quase fez suas pernas perderem toda a força e derrubá-lo no chão.

Kagome estava mais pálida que o normal. Sua pele parecia quase translucida perto do branco do lençol que cobria seu corpo. O contorno de seus olhos estava arroxeado. Em seus braços, ele podia ver alguns arranhões e hematomas causados pelo acidente, e algumas queimaduras, obviamente causadas por seus poderes. Aproximando-se dela notou que mais de dois fios a conectavam a aparelhos e duas bolsas do que parecia ser soro e medicamentos. Um equipamento a ajudava a respirar.

Parou ao lado da cama e com cuidado tocou a mão dela. Tinha medo de quebrá-la mais do que ela já estava.

# Ela está fria. – comentou sem deixar de olhá-la.

# Não há perigo nisso. – Tomiyo parou do outro lado da cama, dando uma rápida estudada nos monitores. – Consequência do medicamento que usamos para neutralizar a energia dela.

# Veneno.

# Sim… veneno. – Tomiyo pareceu cansado. – Mas não em quantidades letais, Senhor Takahashi. Infelizmente essa é a única maneira de minimizar os poderes de Kagome. Ela irá se recuperar aos poucos. – ele mexeu na bolsa de soro. – Antídotos serão administrados a cada quatro horas, inicialmente. Aos poucos iremos aumentar esse intervalo. Os poderes precisam voltar aos poucos. Um retorno repentino poderia prejudicá-la.

# Quanto tempo?

# Um dia… Uma semana… - ele deu de ombros. – Depende de como a energia dela vai voltar e com que velocidade seu corpo irá se curar. Por isso não posso lhe dizer com exatidão. Mas ela vai ficar bem, Senhor Takahashi. – garantiu. – Ela resistiu a pior parte. A recuperação, embora lenta, será mais fácil para ela.

# Há algo mais? – questionou em tom baixo.

# Na primeira vez ela despertou do coma, mas ainda demorou um tempo para falar ou andar. Mesmo sem ter lesão alguma no cérebro. Não sabemos a razão, mas é muito provável que isto se repita.

# E nossos filhos? – tocou a cabeça dela, alisando-lhe os cabeços negros.

# Necessitarei realizar alguns exames e testes, para ter certeza do que aconteceu… Vou lhe deixar com ela. – afastou-se. – Assim que puder trarei sua filha.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto vago com a cabeça, e esperou que a porta se fechasse para levar a mão de Kagome aos lábios e a beijar.

Dóia lhe ver naquele estado, mas ela estava viva.

Machucava-o vê-la necessitando de um tubo para respirar.

Feria-lhe saber que perdera um de seus filhos.

Mas por que, se nem ao menos sabia que teria dois filhos?

A vida de um aliviaria a dor da perda de outro?

O que ele deveria fazer agora?

Sentar e esperar ela acordar?

Estivera tão desesperado com a ideia de perdê-la, e agora não sabia como se comportar. Ele jamais se sentira tão fora de si antes.

# Talvez você realmente tenha me enlouquecido. – disse em um sussurro antes de se abaixar para beijar-lhe a testa, já que não podia tocar-lhe os lábios.

E ao fazê-lo sentiu perder todas as forças. Ao fazê-lo, se viu obrigado a apoiar-se na cama, sem soltar a mão dela, e repousar sua testa sobre a dela. O que era aquilo que desejava explodir em se interior?

# Perdão… - ele sussurrou antes que pudesse se conter. E puxando o ar fortemente pelo nariz, ajeitou sua postura. – Minha Lady… perdoe-me.

_"Inferno!"_ Ela não podia ouvi-lo. Ela não podia respondê-lo. Ela não tinha como saber o quanto ele se ressentia por tê-la deixado desprotegida. Ela não tinha como saber o quanto ele se odiava por ter sido incapaz de se controlar àquela noite. Não por ter terminado unido a ela, mas por tê-la ajudado a ir parar naquela cama.

Apertou-lhe a mão com cuidado.

Ela estava viva. Fora de perigo.

Então por que ainda sentia do mesmo modo que alguns momentos atrás?

Ele a queria acordada. Queria que ela sorrisse para ele.

# Conversar é bom.

Erguendo a cabeça, Sesshoumaru viu Kikyou entrar no quarto. Estivera tão distraído que nem ao menos ouvira ou sentira o cheiro dela se aproximar. Com cuidado, ela tocou o braço da irmã, antes de alisar-lhe a testa.

Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que o médico o deixara?

# É ótimo… na verdade. – ela deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos da irmã.

Haviam trocado, ele percebera, a bandagem ao redor do braço que Kagome ferira.

# Médicos recomendam. Dizem que isso ajuda bastante na recuperação. – sorriu com carinho para a irmã. – Eles não respondem… Mas escutam tudo. – uma lágrima escorreu, mas ela tratou de limpá-la. – Só se deve tomar cuidado com o que você fala. – fez uma careta. – Kagome tem boa memória… na primeira vez… eu ficava horas conversando com ela. Acabei contando algo bastante constrangedor. – deu de ombros. – Ela se lembrou e expôs a situação em alta voz. Ela diz que saiu sem querer e nem ao menos sabia de onde tinha vindo aquilo. Mas tenho certeza de que ela o fez para sim vingar de mim. – riu, inclinando-se para beijá-la na testa. – Não foi, Kagome? Sei que fez isso por causa da viagem que não lhe deixei fazer. Eu apenas não queria você longe de mim naquele momento.

Kikyou ajeitou sua postura, mas não soltou a mão da irmã e muito menos deixou de olhá-la.

# Sei que para você pode ser uma afronta ou desrespeito, Sesshoumaru. Sei que papai não foi… - ela respirou fundo. – Só posso dizer que ele estava agindo motivado pela dor. E que a dor lhe faz cometer atos insensatos. – ela o olhou. – Sei que ele a ignorou. E por este erro ele já está sendo castigado. Lhe peço… não o castigue mais.

Sesshoumaru abaixou o olhar para Kagome, ao compreender aonde Kikyou queria chegar.

# Permita que ele venha vê-la.

A voz da noiva de seu irmão saiu quase suplicante. Mas ele não desviou os olhos de sua Companheira.

Seu pai lhe dissera que Higurashi estivera desesperado. Que ele iria compreender quando segurasse seu filho pela primeira vez nos braços.

# Faça isso por Kagome… - ela pediu depois de um tempo sem resposta. – Ele a machucou, mas tenho certeza de que ela adoraria ouvir a voz de papai. Ela o ama. Por favor, Sesshoumaru…

Sem romper o contato entre sua mão e a de Kagome, Sesshoumaru sentou na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama. E mesmo olhando fixamente para ela, percebeu o significado do suspiro que Kikyou dera quando ele sentou. Ela estava com raiva, desiludida por ele bloquear o pai. Mas não falaria nada. Ela conhecia as regras de um casamento Youkai.

Por isso, em silêncio, deu mais um beijo na testa de Kagome, e se despediu com palavras sussurradas, prometendo voltar mais tarde – quando ele não estivesse. Lentamente, ela se pôs a caminhar até a entrada do quarto, para deixá-los sozinhos.

Não. Seu pai se enganara. Sesshoumaru pensou. Ele não necessitara segurar nenhum de seus filhos no braço.

Mesmo sem querer, ele conseguia imaginar o que Higurashi estaria sentindo. Lhe doía saber que não veria um de seus filhos crescer. Que ele se fora antes mesmo de conhecer o mundo.

Mas, ainda assim, não foi pela dor de Higurashi que chamara sua cunhada.

# Kikyou…

Ele disse o nome em tom baixo, mas isso foi o suficiente para fazer a jovem parar a porta, e olhá-lo surpresa. Afinal, ele jamais a havia chamado pelo nome antes.

# Diga a Higurashi que ele poderá vir vê-la assim que eu saia daqui. – como estava de costas, não viu que Kikyou colocou a mão sobre os lábios, sentindo-se aliviada. – Ele poderá vir vê-la, Kikyou… Mas não quero vê-lo. Não quero nem ao menos esbarrar com ele no corredor ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. – olhou-a por cima do ombro. – Estamos entendidos?

# Obrigada. – Kikyou fez um gesto afirmativo antes de deixar o quarto, fechando a porta a suas costas.

# Não me agradeça. – disse quando ela já estava longe para ouvi-lo. – Seu pai tem sorte. – afirmou para a Companheira. Se ele não tivesse cogitado, por um segundo, a dor que poderia causar a ela, ele o teria matado.

Novamente sozinho, virou a cadeira para ficar numa posição mais confortável e que lhe permitisse olhá-la e segurar-lhe a mão, sem correr o risco de machucá-la.

# Por você… - ele disse alisando a mão dela. – Faço coisas que jamais pensei na vida, menina. Você me obriga a passar por cima de coisas que antes nada me faria ignorar. Que influência é essa que você tem sobre mim?

Ele comprimiu a ponte do nariz com o dedo e se levantou num rompante. Caminhou até a janela fechada e soltou o ar fortemente pela boca.

Estava inquieto.

# Não me arrependo de nada. – disse em tom alto, sem olhá-la. – Não me arrependo de tê-la tomado aquela noite. Todo esse inicio poderia ter sido diferente, de fato. Mas não acredito que teria tido início se minha consciência Youkai não tivesse por cima de meus ideais e lhe atacado. – olhou-a rapidamente. – Poderia ter lhe desejado. Minha consciência poderia ter dito que era você… a destinada a ser minha companheira. Mas jamais teria obedecido. Uma Humana jamais seria boa o suficiente para ser uma de minhas amantes… quanto mais uma Companheira.

Enterrou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo que usava, sem saber o que lhe motivava a dizer aquilo.

# Eu teria feito de tudo para evitar sua presença. Oh teria. Afinal, caso contrario acabaria te matando pois lhe odiaria por me fazer sentir estúpido. – olhou-a. – No início te odiei por me fazê-la desejar tanto, menina. Nenhuma outra mulher me enlouqueceu tanto quanto você. Queria lhe ver longe no início. Mas depois… uma vez que teria de ficar com você por toda a eternidade… coloquei na cabeça que deveria lhe conquistar.

Riu sem emoção, ao se recordar de suas brigas constantes com o lado de sua consciência puramente Youkai, naquela época.

# Não fique feliz… - alertou, achando-se um tolo por estar falando sozinho. – Estava sendo puramente egoísta. Apenas pensando em meu prazer. Seria terrível passar o resto da eternidade sem ter uma mulher na minha cama. Ou ao menos eu pensei que era assim… - aproximou-se da cama. – Oh sim… acreditei. Acreditei que não me importava com você. Então por que estou sentindo como se uma espada estivesse atravessado meu peito? – apoiou as mãos de cada lado do rosto dela. – Quero você, Kagome.

Fechou a mão apertando o tecido do travesseiro entre seus dedos. E rapidamente afastou-se como se acabasse de levar um choque. Andou de um lado ao outro do quarto, por um longo tempo antes que finalmente parasse e passasse a mão no rosto.

Nunca se sentira daquele modo, e estava começando a ficar desesperado por isso.

# Quero você ao meu lado… Estou sendo mais uma vez egoísta. Não posso passar a eternidade sem você… Quero você não porque não tenho outra opção… mas por você ser a única em quem consigo pensar. Você me enlouquece, mas perderei a razão sem você.

Voltou a andar de um lado ao outro, antes de retornar ao lado dela.

# Não vá. – pediu. – Abra os olhos. Abra os olhos. Me perdoe por ter causado isso. Fique. Preciso de você… - sussurrou, e tocou sua testa na dela. – Eu e Unmei precisamos de você.

Não soube quanto tempo correu desde o momento em que fechara os olhos, aspirando o delicado perfume de sua Companheira, até o momento em que sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas. Afastou-se e mal teve tempo de registrar que sua Companheira chorava, quando tudo pareceu explodir ao seu redor.

Um dos aparelhos que monitorava Kagome passou a produzir um apito constante e incomodo, e em segundos mais de seis pessoas irrompiam apressadamente no quarto.

# Não… - foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer ao perceber o que som podia significar.

.

.

.

* * *

Oiiie

Como prometido mais um capitulo de LM para vocês. *Passando rapidinho para publicar*

E ai? Gostaram?

Espero que sim.

^.^

Comentários serão feitos no próximo capítulo pq estou com um pouco de pressa agora. ok?

O próximo cap será o cap de despedida. (T-T)

Está quase pronto, então talvez o consiga postar durante a semana. Se não... apenas nos falaremos no sábado ou domingo que vem.

Agradeço pela paciência e pelas reviews! ^.^

Nai / HP / / Pri H. U. Hikari / Holy Sakura / Lady Aredhel Anarion / Chuva Fina / Acdy-chan / Kuchiki / Nami-chan Vampire / Ana M. / Giselle / Gheisinha Kinomoto / Sayurichaan

Beijokas para todas

Até a próxima.

Fui


	43. Capítulo 43

Depois de dois anos...

Hoje, Lady Mine se despede.

Depois de um longo trajeto... de muitos problemas... finalmente estou postando o último capítulo da fic. E devo dizer... enrolei e enrolei por que me deu uma dor no coração terminá-la.

Nessa história tentei mostrar a transformação de um homem frio em um homem capaz de amar. Espero que tenha consigo fazer isso sem parecer muito surreal. Tipo... ele descobrir que a ama do nada.

E vimos também como Kagome lutou para cicatrizar todas as suas feridas.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado de toda a história e que o final não desaponte vocês.

Agradeço pela paciência e o apoio de vocês. Não fazem ideia do quanto isso significa para mim.

Agradeço por todas as reviews que me enviaram. =D

Bem...

Não irei enrolar mais =)

Boa leitura. Espero que gostem.

T.R.

* * *

**'·.¸.ღ**** Lady Mine ****ღ.¸.·'**

ღ

.

ღ

**\Capítulo Quarenta e Três\**

_ღ_

Era estranho como certos acontecimentos tendiam a lhe fazer prestar atenção em coisas, que antes, passavam despercebidas. Alguns acontecimentos deixavam de ser banais e tornavam-se… interessantes.

Nunca prestara atenção em um nascer do sol. Especialmente após uma noite fria e chuvosa. Nunca se dera conta de como tudo acontecia em sincronia, ou perfeitamente ensaiado. E, estupefato, deu-se conta que, há mais de dez minutos, assistia uma rara rosa branca com manchas azuis-escuros abri-se lentamente.

Uma rara rosa que fora criada por um Youkai para presentear a Tennyo por quem se apaixonara. Algo que, em outros tempos diria ser estupidez.

Sentimentos.

Necessidade.

Paixão.

Amor.

Sorriu com ironia.

Tudo o que ele considerava desnecessário. Coisas que um Youkai nunca sentiria. Nunca deveria sentir. Afinal, tudo aquilo era Humano e tudo o que pudesse iguala-los a tal fraca raça deveria ser mantido longe. Aquilo iria torná-los fracos. Entretanto, mesmo assim, muitos dos fortes Youkais se renderam aos encantos da raça.

Seu pai fora um deles. Rendido por uma princesa Humana que fora traída por seu reino. Uma Humana que ele encontrara quase morta em meio ao fogo e escombros do castelo onde ela nascera e vivera. E mesmo sem gostar de admitir, ele fora outro que caíra por uma Humana.

"_Kagome…_" O nome da Companheira veio em sua mente com facilidade. E ao mesmo tempo em que lhe trazia conforto, lhe trazia o vazio e a dor que ele ainda não conseguia controlar e compreender.

Sacudiu a cabeça com força.

De nada lhe ajudaria pensar em 'ses'. Não havia como mudar o passado. Não havia como mudar seus atos e escolhas.

'Não há como mudar o que já foi dito ou feito… Depois que escolhas são tomadas e caminhos são trilhados, apenas há uma coisa que pode ser feita… aceitar… aceitar seu destino.' Seu pai lhe dissera certa vez. E era isso o que iria fazer. Era isso o que tentava fazer. Aceitar e tentar corrigir todos os seus erros .

_"Mas inferno… isto é mais difícil do que pensava."_

Uma gota de água caiu de uma das pétalas da rosa, agora totalmente aberta, e apertou com força o cordão de ouro branco em seu bolso. O primeiro presente que iria dar a Unmei. O primeiro presente que daria a sua filha.

Ergueu os olhos para o céu, sem evitar que um som irônico lhe escapasse os lábios.

Filha. Ele tinha uma filha. Uma menina que completara três meses e possuía quase noventa por cento de sangue Humano. Ele jamais se imaginara naquela situação. Jamais imaginara que teria de aprender como lidar e cuidar de um bebê Humano. Uma frágil criatura que mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana, idêntica àquelas que eram expostas em algumas lojas de brinquedos.

A primeira e última vez que tivera Unmei nos braços fora há quase três meses. Após dois dias de testes, os médicos a liberaram e a entregaram a ele. No primeiro momento quisera se negar, quando Izayoi veio carregando o pequeno embrulho em sua direção. Mas ele não era covarde, não fugiria de um bebê. E com medo de que pudesse acabar por quebrá-la, aceitou-a.

Mas, mesmo sentindo-se aquecido e confortado por ter a menina, nada lhe impediu de pedir para que Izayoi a levasse para Miura. Naquele momento não podia ficar com ela e cumprir seu papal como pai. Não tinha forças nem ao menos para aprender como deveria lidar com tal fragilidade.

Mas, agora, estava na hora de levá-la para casa.

Encostando-se ao batente da janela, aguardou. E foi ali, parado, que Inu no Taisho o encontrou ao entrar em seu escritório.

Depois de quase três meses, ele finalmente revia o primogênito. Desde que deixara o Hospital, Sesshoumaru evitava o máximo possível suas ligações. Não ligava nem ao menos para perguntar como estava Unmei. Inu no Taisho era capaz de entendê-lo, embora não aprovasse totalmente a forma como ele lidava com tudo. Tudo aquilo era novo para seu primogênito e, a melhor reposta que ele conseguiu para aquele momento foi… a fuga. Sesshoumaru tivera de fugir, do que julgara ser seu inimigo, para tentar conhecê-lo antes de enfrentá-lo.

Caminhou pelo escritório, e serviu-se de uma bebida, sem desviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru. Ele não se moveu, aparentava mais interessado em algo no jardim de Izayoi.

Depois de alguns testes, Tomiyo expusera uma teoria para o que acontecera durante toda a gravidez de Kagome até a hora do nascimento. Afinal, certeza era uma coisa que, provavelmente, eles nunca teriam.

Kagome engravidara de gêmeos. Um menino completamente Youkai, e uma menina Hanyou que herdara o dom da mãe.

Unmei tinha poderes de Miko e ainda durante seu desenvolvimento os utilizara para purificar boa parte de seu sangue Youkai. Talvez, fosse por isso ninguém conseguia vê-la. Ela erguera uma espécie de barreira que a manteve invisível. Algo que também protegera o outro feto dos olhos de qualquer pessoa.

Apenas hipótese.

Kotaro, o menino, teria sido idêntico a Sesshoumaru se tivesse conseguido resistir. Mas nada do que a equipe médica fizera fora capaz de ajudá-lo. Estava debilitado. Ele recebera toda a pancada do acidente. Embora fosse um Youkai ainda era pequeno demais para resistir a certos tipos de ferimentos, e ferido e debilitado, não pudera se proteger a carga Miko que, naturalmente, fluía pelo corpo de Kagome e pelo de Unmei.

Outra hipótese.

E como hipóteses eram as únicas coisas que eles tinham, eles não tinham explicações para a razão de quase terem perdido Unmei por três vezes, quando acreditaram que estava tudo bem com ela.

_"Se Mikos já eram um desafio para a medicina atual, imaginem a filha de uma Miko com um Youkai."_

# Pensava que havia esquecido o caminho para casa. – Comentou, despreocupadamente, parando ao lado dele.

Sesshoumaru parecia cansado, abalado, mas ainda assim sorriu com a observação.

# Izayoi me disse que veio para levar Unmei.

# Sim. Já está na hora de levá-la para casa. Izayoi me pediu para esperar… disse que necessitava vesti-la e alimentá-la antes de me entregá-la. – estreitou os olhos. – Algo sobre, assim evitar que ela desse trabalho durante a viagem. – tornou a segurar o colar em seu bolso. – Como ela está?

# Saudável. Cresceu bastante nesses três meses. Unmei é calma. Como você quando recém-nascido. – Inu no Taisho comentou, sorrindo levemente. – Não dá trabalho algum se estiver arrumada e bem alimentada. A menina tem três meses, mas já mostra ter fortes características de seu gênio terrível. – sua expressão se tornou um pouco severa. – Sei a razão que o fez não querer levá-la para casa, Sesshoumaru. Mas poderia ter vindo visitá-la ao menos uma vez a cada semana. Você a segurou no colo antes de enviá-la para cá. Ela é pequena, mas sabe que o pai está ausente. Sente sua falta.

# Eu não podia levá-la antes. – virou-se para o jardim, apertando o pequeno pingente no cordão dentro de seu bolso. – Tinha de me acostumar a… - respirou fundo. Ainda lhe era complicado pronunciar certas palavras.

Quando ele passara a ser tão fraco com relação àquilo?

# Entendo. Como você está?

# Consegui fechar mais alguns contratos e o projeto de reerguer a DC está indo melhor que…

# Perguntei como você está, Sesshoumaru. Não quero saber da empresa. Sei de tudo o que preciso saber a respeito dela.

Sesshoumaru encarou o pai por algum tempo, antes de voltar a observar a rosa solitária no jardim de Izayoi.

Se nem ao menos ele sabia como estava, como poderia dar uma resposta para o pai?

Vez ou outra se sentia perdido em um labirinto. Outras vezes, desejava matar. Outras, sentia impulsos de simplesmente trancar-se e ignorar a presença de todos. Isto, sem contar às vezes em que sentia a forte dor, que ainda lhe era estranha, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe sangrava a marca de seu Compromisso.

Tudo aquilo ainda lhe era novo. Irritante. E… ele sentia medo do que tudo aquilo poderia acarretar.

Ele que nunca sentira medo, agora temia o que acabara de descobrir poder sentir. Devido a isso desejava que fosse possível apagar tudo e voltar a ser o que era antes. Mas apenas pensar nesta possibilidade lhe trazia um incomodo ainda mais terrível do que todo aquele… sentimento.

Ele não podia esquecer.

Ele não queria esquecer.

# Estou bem… não precisa se preocupar. – disse por fim.

# Mas eu me preocupo, pode ver?

Inu no Taisho estudou com cautela. A tristeza incomum dele lhe preocupava. Entretanto, não tinha ideia do que poderia fazer para alterar aquilo. Sesshoumaru era orgulhoso demais para aceitar consolo. Não aceitara nenhum há três meses, não o aceitaria agora, quando parecia mais conformado.

# Não quero falar sobre isso, Chichi-ue. – Sesshoumaru anunciou, lhe lançando um rápido olhar. – Sobre nada… a respeito disso. – enfatizou.

# Certo. – tomou um gole de sua bebida, e afastou-se para sentar-se.

Ele compreendia sua dor. Mesmo que ninguém o culpasse, ele se culpava pelo que acontecera a Kagome. Pela Lei do Casamento Youkai, o homem deveria proteger sua Companheira de todo e qualquer mal. Não podia deixar acontecer absolutamente nada a sua mulher. Pela Lei, ele falhara. Mas Sesshoumaru se castigava mais por ter falhado… por amá-la.

E por amar Kagome, ele faria de tudo para corrigir seus erros com ela.

# Encontraram a mansão de Naraku Danna totalmente destruída. – Inu no Taisho comentou, recordando-se da noticia que saíra no telejornal alguns dias antes. – Sabe de algo a respeito disso?

Sesshoumaru sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, produzindo um som de ironia.

# Por que saberia? – questionou, ainda de costas para o pai. – Tive coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar do que naquele miserável.

# Sim… teve. – Inu no Taisho não parecia convencido. – Encontraram o carro de Kagura destruído na China. Não há sinal de nenhum dos dois. Nem ao menos a menina Kanna onde eles estão.

# Não sou o único inimigo deles, Chichi-ue. Naraku acumulou uma grande quantidade deles com o passar dos anos. – virou-se para encará-lo. – Não sou o único que quer destruí-los.

# Mas é o único que estava desejando ver o sangue jorrar. – Inu no Taisho manteve a firmeza de seu olhar. – Não me tome por um tolo, Sesshoumaru. Conheço-lhe. Não estaria tão despreocupado recebendo a noticia de que alguém se livrou dos dois antes que você pudesse fazê-lo… a não ser que esse alguém fosse você.

Sesshoumaru deu as costas ao pai, e caminhou pelo escritório.

# Não haja motivado pela fúria, isso pode lhe trazer problemas no futuro.

# Não tive envolvimento algum na casa destruída de Naraku e muito menos com o carro destruído de Kagura. – Sesshoumaru disse em tom baixo. – Nem ao menos sabia que a vadia estava na China. Patética… - sacudiu a cabeça em censura. – fugiu para um lugar tão perto.

# Sesshoumaru…

Pelo tom de seu progenitor, ele iria começar um de seus sermões a respeito de suas atitudes impensadas, mesquinhas e irresponsáveis. Especialmente por estarem falando de justiça com as próprias mãos, em um tempo onde isto era considerado errado e contra uma das famílias Youkais mais antigas do mundo.

Mas Sesshoumaru sempre fizera sua própria justiça. Não seria agora que as coisas mudariam.

# Entenda Sesshoumaru…

O que ele deveria entender, ficou vagando no ar. Seu objetivo de transformar aquela conversa em um sermão dissolveu-se quando a porta se abriu e Izayoi entrou no escritório. Sorrindo ela segurava Unmei, deitada sobre uma pequena manta branca e rosa, protetoramente nos braços.

# Desculpe a demora. – desculpou-se movendo os braços para acomodar melhor a menina. – Ela está mais agitada que o natural hoje. Quase não consigo fazê-la comer. Aqui está…

Izayoi inclinou-se um pouco ao parar ao seu lado. Unmei estava acordada. Seus olhos, tão azuis quanto os da mãe, se voltaram para ele com curiosidade e, parecendo reconhecê-lo, ela sorriu e estendeu o braço em sua direção.

# Tão pequena e já é capaz de sentir você. Vamos, pegue-a.

Ela crescera bastante desde a última vez que a vira, mas ainda era muito pequena. Poderia quebrá-la. Resistindo ao impulso de se afastar, Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço.

E assim que a acomodou em seus braços, Unmei sorriu e agarrou um fio de seu cabelo com as mãos pequenas. Mãos que eram menores que seu dedo mínimo e estavam cobertas por luvas brancas. Estudando-a, notou que Izayoi a cobrira totalmente com um quente macaquinho infantil branco.

# Está frio para ela. – Izayoi explicou passando os dedos nos curtos cabelos negros da menina. – Bebês têm que ser bastante protegidos contra o frio. Teria colocado uma touca nela, mas toda vez que tento fazer isso ela se queixa e arranca a touca da cabeça. A última ela jogou no chão. – riu. – Minha primeira neta é geniosa. E é linda, não é? – Izayoi questionou, enquanto Inu no Taisho passava o braço ao redor de sua cintura.

_"Sim… é…_" Sesshoumaru pensou, a admirando. Unmei era uma cópia de Kagome. Uma cópia mais delicada e com pele um tanto mais clara.

Segurando-a ali, Sesshoumaru sentiu um pouco de sua ansiedade ir embora. Segurando-a, percebeu que toda sua insegurança e temor eram coisas tolas. Ela era dele. Protegeria-a e a criaria como deveria ser feito.

Tomando cuidado para não machucá-la, Sesshoumaru a equilibrou em um de seus braços e retirou do bolso o cordão que mandara fazer para ela. O pingente delicado e na forma de meia lua – idêntica a que ele tinha na testa. – reluziu e balançou chamando a atenção da menina.

# Que lindo, Sesshoumaru. – Izayoi disse. – Quer que eu coloque ou que eu a segure para você o fazer? – em silêncio entregou a joia para Izayoi. – Viu que coisa linda seu pai lhe trouxe? – questionou, e cuidadosamente se pôs a prender o colar ao redor do pescoço da menina. – Sua primeira joia. – sorriu escondendo a joia embaixo da roupa dela, para evitar que a menina, curiosa, pegasse a joia. – Terá de manter as mãos dela longe do cordão por um tempo. Ah… - Izayoi lembrou-se de algo e pegou uma das mãos de Unmei. – Ela não é só Kagome… tem algo de você.

Ignorando os protestos sonoros da menina, que não queria soltar o fio de cabelo do pai, Izayoi segurou seu braço direito e lhe tirou a luva da mão. Ali, Sesshoumaru pode ver as mesmas duas linhas que ele tinha em seu punho e mão. Não eram tão vermelhas quanto as dele, mas estavam ali. E, estranhamente, aquilo lhe trouxera grande orgulho.

# Começaram a aparecer há um mês. – Inu no Taisho disse, enquanto Izayoi voltava a complicada tarefa de recolocar a luva na neta, que demonstrava estar com raiva dela. – Ou talvez já estivesse ai e aos poucos está começando a escurecer.

Unmei fez um som, que parecia significar alegria e satisfação, quando finalmente teve as mãos livres. Sacudiu os braços, e tornou a agarrar uma mecha do cabelo dele enquanto fechava os olhos.

_"Tão pequena…"_ Como se cuidava de uma criatura tão pequena?

E se ele falhasse?

_"Não!"_ Ele não iria falhar.

Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, e voltou-se para o pai que fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Um movimento silencioso, a indicar que ele acreditava nele. Um gesto que o confortou ainda mais.

_"Sim… eu vou cuidar de meus bens…"_

# Oh… Adormeceu. - Izayoi tocou a testa da neta. – Ela realmente só estava esperando você, para dormir. – sorriu para ele. – Deverá dormir a viagem inteira.

# Agradeço por ter cuidado dela, Izayoi. – Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar da filha.

# Não necessita de formalidades comigo, Sesshoumaru. – ela disse, e segurou a mão do Companheiro. – E depois, foi um prazer. Avós adoram mimar os netos, vez ou outra. Bem… acredito que esteja com pressa para voltar para casa, e já devem ter preparado seu carro para a viagem.

# Sim. Deve ir. – Inu no Taisho disse, o acompanhando até a porta do escritório. – Assim o risco de Unmei acordar antes que chegue em Tóquio será menor. – riu, e enquanto Izayoi se adiantava para o lado de fora da mansão, ele parou diante de Sesshoumaru na porta do escritório. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa… qualquer coisa… - repetiu com força. – fale comigo, Sesshoumaru. – estendeu a mão e o tocou para impedi-lo de passar, quando não obteve resposta. – Falo sério, Sesshoumaru.

# Eu sei, chichi-ue. – sustentou o olhar dele. – Lhe deixarei saber se necessitar de algo.

Satisfeito por ouvir aquilo, Inu no Taisho o deixou partir com Unmei, e sentiu-se estranhamente cansado. Aqueles últimos meses haviam sido difíceis. Acompanhar as reações de Sesshoumaru ao que acontecera, foi complicado… ainda estava sendo complicado.

Uma parte de si aguardava o momento em que ele cederia a dor ou ira, e acabaria por cometer um ato impensado. Ele ainda não estava totalmente reestruturado. Os olhos dele denunciavam a dor que ele negava existir. Por isso, durante toda aquela semana, ficara se perguntando se seria uma boa ideia permitir que Sesshoumaru levasse Unmei.

Entretanto, todas as suas dúvidas desapareceram assim que vira a forma como Sesshoumaru segurara e admirara Unmei. Sesshoumaru faria de tudo por ela, pois a amava.

# Fico feliz por ver que mudou tanto… - disse em tom baixo, para si mesmo, observando o primogênito atravessar o jardim em direção ao carro.

Apenas detestara o que fora necessário acontecer para que aquilo fosse possível.

# Acha que foi uma boa ideia? – a voz de Inuyasha o despertou de seus devaneios, no momento em que Sesshoumaru entrou no carro para partir.

# Unmei é filha dele, Inuyasha… - lembrou ao filho caçula, sem desviar os olhos do carro que acabava de atravessar os portões de sua casa, e desejando que o primogênito fizesse uma viagem tranquila. – Não há pessoa melhor para cuidar dela no momento. – inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando Inuyasha pelo canto do olho. – A menina já começava a sentir a falta da presença dele.

Inuyasha não disse nada, apenas estreitou os olhos para o local por onde o carro de Sesshoumaru acabara de sair. Por toda a sua vida o vira sendo insensível. Incapaz de se preocupar com qualquer um exceto si mesmo. Era-lhe complicado aceitar que Sesshoumaru mudara e se tornara capaz de cuidar de alguém. Mesmo sendo sua filha.

# Sesshoumaru mudou. – defendeu-o, já sabendo exatamente o que passava pela mente de Inuyasha. – Esses últimos acontecimentos mudaram, não totalmente, mas consideravelmente, a maneira como ele vê e lida com a vida. – suspirou. – Estive esperando essa mudança de seu irmão há muito. Sempre soube que Sesshoumaru não era totalmente mal. – estudou a rosa que Sesshoumaru admirara. – Tudo não passava mais de uma maneira de esconder a mágoa por eu ter me comprometido com Izayoi. Por eu ter dado a uma Humana, a imortalidade que a mãe Youkai dele não teve direito de usufruir.

# Acha que todo esse ódio dele por Humanos foi por isso?

# Tenho quase certeza. – sorriu. – Mas não irei discutir seu irmão com você. Apenas desejava que não houvesse tido a necessidade de acontecer tantos… problemas… para que ele descobrisse que sentimentos lhe dão força e não fraqueza. – virou-se e tocou no ombro dele. – Se pensasse que ele poderia ser prejudicial, eu teria tirado todos os direitos dele, Inuyasha. Mas este não é o caso. Ele cometeu erros e sabe disso, e agora irá lutar para corrigir todos eles, em seu modo. – fez uma careta. – Mesmo que eu não aprove alguns de seus métodos.

# Kagura?

# Sim. – pressionou os olhos. – Ele diz que não sabe de nada… mas tenho certeza de que ele tem Kagura, e até mesmo Naraku, em seu controle. – deu de ombros. – Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. – pediu, enquanto andava para fora do escritório. – Sesshoumaru irá cuidar bem de seus bens.

Sim. Inuyasha esperava que seu pai estivesse certo.

ღ.ღ.ღ

Sesshoumaru não se lembrava de que horas deixara Miura. Mas ao atravessar os enormes portões de sua Mansão, teve certeza de que a viagem demorara muito mais tempo que o natural, pois se sentia terrivelmente cansado.

Pressionando a ponte do nariz com os dedos de uma mão, agradeceu por finalmente ter chegado no lugar que agora chamava de lar.

Quando chegara ali, vira a Mansão de Tóquio como uma de suas inimigas. Um local que almejava por abaixo e destruir, especialmente por todo aquele ambiente harmonioso que existia do lado de fora das paredes da mansão. Amaldiçoara-a juntamente com a existência da menina Humana que o estava obrigando a ir viver ali. Agora ali estava ele. Agradecendo por estar em casa, onde viveria na companhia de outra menina, enquanto se dizia que nada o faria deixar aquele lugar. Seu lar.

Não. Ele jamais deixaria aquele local. Não depois de Kagome ter trabalhado tanto naquele jardim, para ajudar-se a chamar a mansão de lar.

_"Flores…"_

Kagome gostava de flores.

O baixo ruído na parte de traz do carro, assim que estacionou, o recordou de que Unmei estava acordada.

Quase na metade da viagem a menina despertara, por causa do som excepcionalmente alto da união da buzina de um caminhão e um carro. E, ouvindo pela primeira vez o som do choro da menina, Sesshoumaru teve de parar o carro enquanto, apenas podia almejar a morte dos responsáveis por aquilo.

Acalmá-la fora uma tarefa quase impossível. Depois de alguns minutos tentando fazê-lo sem deixar o banco, se viu obrigado a descer do carro e tirá-la da cadeira especial que prenderam no banco. Tentara alimentá-la com a mamadeira que Izayoi lhe mostrara. Tentara acalmá-la sacudindo-a levemente, como Izayoi também lhe mostrara. Mostrou brinquedos e tudo mais, entretanto ela continuara chorando por muito tempo após isso. Ele não sabia que um bebê podia ser tão persistente em seu choro.

Todo aquele choro, apenas começara a cessar quando ele apoiou-a contra seu peito e deitou a cabeça dela um pouco acima de seu coração. Agarrando sua roupa com suas pequenas mãos, ela foi parando de chorar. E assim que ela se acalmou, voltou a sentá-la e prende-la na cadeira com dois dos bonecos que ele tirara da bolsa para tentar acalmá-la. Bonecos, que ela passara momentos sacudindo, enquanto seus olhos azuis o encaravam com atenção.

Desligou o carro, e virou para olhá-la de frente. Neste momento Unmei tinha as duas mãos livres das luvas e um de seus pés estava quase que totalmente descalçado da meia, que ela puxava dos pés. Algo, ele supunha, ela não deveria estar fazendo, afinal Izayoi dissera que ela ainda era frágil ao frio. E uma ação que ela parou de realizar, para lhe sorrir, assim que notou seu olhar.

# Você não deveria estar tirando isso.

Como se houvesse lhe entendido, ela puxou a meia e terminou de arrancá-la. E soltando um curto grito agudo de alegria, ela ergueu os braços sacudindo a meia, como se fosse um troféu que acabara de ganhar. Rindo, jogou a meia para o lado e agarrou o pé descalço.

Crianças se contentavam com coisas tão simples.

Saltou do carro, e no mesmo instante dois dos empregados da Mansão apareceram para retirar os pertences de Unmei e levá-los ao quarto dela.

# Bem vindo de volta, Senhor Sesshoumaru. O almoço será servido daqui há meia-hora, Senhor Sesshoumaru. – anunciou Jaken, surgindo por entre as árvores, enquanto ele retirava Unmei da cadeira. – Oh… Essa é a pequena Lady. Seja bem vinda, Lady Unmei.

Parando de puxar a outra meia – que se tornara seu novo objetivo. – Unmei observou Jaken com atenção.

# Ajude-os a levar essas coisas para o quarto dela, Jaken. – mandou tirando a meia que faltava. – Há uma bolsa com algumas coisas que devem ser levadas para a cozinha. Não remova nada dela por enquanto. – equilibrou Unmei, que jogava o corpo para frente, melhor em seus braços. – Depois que Unmei almoçar a levarei para cima. Pode ir. – entregou as meias dela a Jaken.

# Sim Senhor. – e fazendo uma mesura, ele se afastou para cumprir as ordens.

# Vai acabar caindo. – disse para a menina, que agarrara os dois pés agora que Jaken deixara de lhe ser uma distração. – Que fixação é essa por pés? – segurou-a por debaixo do braço, a erguendo diante de seus olhos. Um movimento que a fez rir.

E Sesshoumaru gostou de ouvi-la rir.

# Izayoi disse que você come a cada três horas e meia. – falou para a menina, e lançou uma rápida olhada no relógio em seu punho. – Já está na hora.

Mas não seria ele quem a alimentaria. Ainda não fazia ideia de como se alimentava uma criança, e Unmei já o havia deixado exausto com sua crise de choro, para se arriscar a fazê-la chorar novamente por cometer algum erro durante sua alimentação. Era mais apropriado deixar esta tarefa de outra pessoa. Alguém mais capacitado para isso.

Ajeitou-a em seu braço e entrou na mansão. Assim que atravessou a porta, Unmei ficou quieta observando todo o local, como se tentasse descobrir onde estava. Ela fez um som e estendeu o braço quando passaram pela entrada da sala de jantar, provavelmente podendo sentir o cheiro da comida que vinha da cozinha, mas ele continuou em direção a entrada da parte posterior, onde ficava a piscina.

# Boa tarde, Senhor Sesshoumaru. – saudou-o Aishu, vindo em sua direção. – Não houve problemas na viagem, eu espero.

# Não. – olhou para a espreguiçadeira que estava mais além, próximo a borda da piscina. – Tudo bem por aqui?

# Nenhum problema. – Aishu confirmou. Notando o olhar curioso da menina, estendeu a mão e deixou que ela agarrasse seu dedo. – Se me permite dizer, Milord… A menina é a cara da mãe. – sorriu retribuindo o olhar que a pequena lhe lançava. – Minha prima se apresentará a partir de amanhã para ajudar a cuidar de Unmei, Milord.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto de entendimento, lembrando-se de Aya, a jovem Youkai parente de Aishu, que ele contratara para cuidar de Unmei.

Seu pai lhe recriminara por não querer Kaede. 'A mulher ajudara a criar Kagome, seria ótima para Unmei.' Ele dissera. Mas Sesshoumaru não estava com humor para ter aquela mulher novamente sobre o mesmo teto que ele. Ela estava arrependida, ela garantira certa vez quando tivera a ousadia de lhe ligar, mas ele não estava interessado em seus arrependimentos.

Kaede não pisaria mais naquela casa. Não chegaria perto de sua filha. E muito menos se aproximaria de sua Companheira novamente.

# Como ela está?

# Milady se negou a se alimentar ou a deixar-me levá-la para dentro. – voltou seu olhar para Sesshoumaru. – Também não permitiu que a Senhorita Higurashi a tirasse daqui para banhá-la e trocá-la. Como ela está tranquila esta manhã… acreditei ser melhor deixá-la aqui e esperar por Milord.

# Fez bem. Pode deixar que irei me ocupar disso. Peça para levarem o almoço para meu quarto daqui à uma hora. – fez um movimento leve com o braço e deixou que Aishu segurasse Unmei, a lhe lançar um olhar intrigado, enquanto se deixava ir. – Izayoi preparou o almoço dela. Está numa bolsa que foi para a cozinha. Acredito que há uma instrução do que deve ser feito. Pode fazê-lo?

# Sim, Milord. – ele sorriu. – Com licença. – com a menina nos braços, Aishu entrou na casa.

Sesshoumaru sorriu quando viu Unmei esticar a cabeça por cima do ombro de Aishu para olhá-lo, e assim que ela saiu de seu ângulo de visão, deu as costas para a porta francesa de vidro. Unmei já estava segura em casa, então, agora ele iria se preocupar com outra pessoa.

Lentamente se aproximou da espreguiçadeira que estava ao lado da piscina e que era protegida por um guarda-sol. Ali ele viu Kagome, e como sempre acontecia desde que Unmei nascera, sentiu-se ainda mais tranquilo… feliz.

O desespero que lhe atingira desde que, naquele dia, descobrira que ela estava entre a vida e a morte numa mesa de cirurgia, ainda durou quase uma semana. Ela resistira a cirurgia, ao parto, e subira para cinquenta por cento suas chances de conseguir sobreviver, mas ainda assim, ela não estivera salva.

As horas e dias que seguiram a cirurgia foram ainda mais terríveis. Paradas cardíacas, que, disse Tomiyo, por sorte não acabaram se tornando fatais. Hemorragias, que a mandaram de volta para a sala de cirurgia. E, como se aquilo não pudesse ter fim, sequelas do acidente começaram a aparecer no terceiro dia. Fraturas surgiam como se já estivessem lá, escondidas… mascaradas pelo poder Miko. Problemas que sempre estouravam quando, mesmo em coma, ela chorava. Complicações que desapareceram um dia antes de ela sair do coma.

_"Sair do coma… para ficar como estava há mais de dois meses."_

Kagome não falava. Não havia lesões na coluna, mas não movia as pernas e os braços. Apenas abria os olhos e, quando não chorava, encarava fixamente o nada.

Tomiyo não pudera lhe dizer quando ela abandonaria seu estado atual. Apenas garantira que aconteceria aos poucos. Garantira que não era definitivo. Mas, depois de tanto tempo, a única mudança foi que ela passara a virar o rosto quando não desejava algo. E isso só não o preocupava mais que as lágrimas dela. Lágrimas que não via há dois dias, mas, ele tinha quase certeza, que ela derramava pelo filho que sabia ter perdido.

Sentou na beira da espreguiçadeira e segurou sua mão direita, para beijá-la e se preparar para conversar. Um ritual do qual ele não queria se desfazer, e que o ajudava a enfrentar tudo aquilo.

Kagome o mudara, sem dar-lhe a chance de perceber ou lutar contra ela. E ele necessitara quase perdê-la por mais de uma vez, para dar-se conta de que já não podia viver sem ela. De que… ela era sua vida, pois a amava. Ela o curara, quando ele nem sabia que estava doente, e por amá-la, ele iria lutar para curá-la. Ele iria ouvir a voz dela novamente. Ira vê-la andar e sorrir. Iria vê-la abraçar a filha ao invés de chorar copiosamente – a ponto de necessitar de calmantes – como fizera quando Kikyou e Izayoi levaram a menina ao hospital para conhecer a mãe.

# Está na hora de subir e se arrumar para almoçarmos. – tocou a perna dela, mas o olhar dela não se desviou. – Kagome… Anjo meu… - tocou o rosto dela. – Não me faça esperar muito. Nunca fui paciente. – sorriu, tornando a beijar a mão dela. – Ah… Antes de irmos… - colocou a mão fechada sobre o colo dela. – Tenho um presente para você.

Abriu a mão e usando seus poderes Youkais, fez surgir aos poucos o presente que estivera pensando em dar para ela, desde sua saída de Miura.

A rosa apareceu sobre sua mão, e tinha a cor da neve. Neve manchada pelo mesmo azul dos olhos de Kagome e pelo mesmo dourado dos seus. Uma rosa que não possuía talo e espinhos, mas se apoiava em pequenas folhas a parecerem chamas ao redor da neve.

# Somos nós. Você o fogo e eu o gelo que se deixou envolver por você. – deixou a flor sobre o colo dela. – Gostou? Deixarei que você a nomeie.

Levantou se preparando para erguê-la nos braços e levá-la para o quarto, mas viu-se obrigado a parar.

Kagome abaixara a cabeça e observava a rosa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

_"Inferno!"_ Pensou, sentindo ódio por tê-la feito chorar. _"Quando vou ser capaz de fazer algo certo? Não serei capaz de salvar minha Companheira?"_

E antes que pudesse se abaixar para acalentá-la e pedir para que não chorar, ela tornou a mover a cabeça. Mas, desta vez, não foi para voltar a admirar o nada.

Olhando-o, Kagome lhe mostrou que sua recuperação total, talvez, não demorasse tanto. Mostrou, que ele estava agindo certo e que iria conseguir salvá-la. Naquele momento sua Lady fez o que ele desejava vê-la fazendo há meses:

Sorriu.

ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ** FIMღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ.ღ**


End file.
